Power rangers poder aural
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Hace 3000 años un mal intento destruir el mundo, ahora ese mal a vuelto y solo un nuevo equipo de héroes puede detenerlo ellos son los Power rangers poder aural.
1. Capitulo 1, Prologo

**Power rangers poder aural**

Hola tras leer muchos fics me he armado de valor y me he decirido a escribir esta historia, por favor disfruten.

Antes que se me olvide: disclainer ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, pelicula, comic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

PROLOGO

!El maravilloso mundo de los pokemon¡ un lugar de paz y tranquilidad habitado por maravillosas criaturas llamadas pokemon, pero no siempre fue asi, hace 3000 años un mal intento destruir el mundo.

Cuando parecia que todo estaba perdido aparecio un viajero del multiverso, el cual con ayuda de 7 habitantes de este mundo, los que serian llamados como los guardianes legendarios los cuales usaron su aura para sellar dicho mal.

Sin embargo el precio pagado fue muy alto, esos heroes perdieron sus poderes igual que aquel extraño y muchos pokemon perdieron la vida.

Pero ocurrio un milagro, sus espiritus, sus cuerpos, se convirtieron en 7 cristales de gran poder, los cristales aurales los cuales fueron guardados por aquel viajero con el fin de usarlos si aquel mal regresaba.

Han pasado los años haciendo que esta historia se convirtiera en leyenda, la leyenda en mito, hasta ser olvidada por sus habitantes, pero aquel visitante siguio vigilando, esperando, a que la guerra volviese a empezar.

Gracias por leer este prologo subire en cuanto me sea posible el siguiente capitulo dejen reviews por favor este es mi primer fic y me gustaria contar con su ayuda estoy dispuesto a escuchar cualquier consejo si tienen ideas denlas estare dispuesto a oirlas.


	2. Capitulo 2, El fin de una era

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Lo que este escrito en **negrita** indica **lugar**

Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) indica pensamientos

Los - los uso en las conversaciones para cambiar de persona

Lo puesto entre "comillas" indica acción

Los acontecimientos ocurridos en este fic ocurren 6 años después del inicio de la serie.

Capitulo 1: El fin de una era, parte 1

Nuestra historia comienza en un extraño templo, en ese momento se ve a una joven de unos 16 años, pelo corto de color negro, compleccion delgada, ojos negros, de buen ver, vestida con una falda azul marino, camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco de color gris corriendo por un pasillo, al final de este abre una puerta doble, tras esta se ve una sala circular llena de velas con un estanque de nenufares en su interior, sobre uno gigante se ve a un hombre de unos 30 años, de piel morena, pelo corto de color plateado, lleva una chaqueta de color blanco, pantalón largo del mismo color sentado en posición de loto, meditando en eso la joven grita-Maese Exodus esta pasando algo-dijo la joven, su maestro contesto- Lo se Shizuru, el se ha despertado- entonces ella dijo asustada- Se refiere a...

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de la costa, en la región Kanto se veía a una joven, de 16 años pelirroja anaranjado de pelo corto recogido en una coleta, alta, compleccion delgada, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, llevaba un pantalón corto amarillo y una clase de chaleco amarillo de cuello azul con un solo botón azul por ultimo lleva una camisa ajustada hablando por un móvil.

Ya lo se, que no lleve a desconocidos a casa, ni que fueses mama (que pesada es)- en eso contesto con quien hablaba de manera autoritaria- Misty escúchame, lo digo porque desde que murió mama yo soy tu tutora legal y si te pasa algo yo soy responsable, entendido-Si Daisy lo se, anda no te preocupes tu disfruta de tu luna de miel, vale- con resignación Daisy dijo-Vaale, hasta luego- Hasta luego.

Ahora vemos una cueva, en esta se ve a 2 criaturas humanoides la primera era una especie de hombre mecánico (para mejor idea busquen forjado D&D en el buscador) el cual se puso a hablar con el otro: Vrak (con su armadura de Warstar), estoy harto de esperar ¿porque no despierta el maestro? - Espera un poco Tebigon-repondio Vrak en eso un enorme cristal de la sala empieza a brillar con una especie de aura oscura- Al fin LIBRE -dijo el cristal- Mi lord Seik- dijo Tebigon- Muy bien, ¿como es que este mundo aun no es mio?-dijo Seik- no podíamos enviar a las tropas mientras estuviese sellado señor- respondio Vrak- Muy bien TRASGOS- grito Seik- entonces aparecieron varias criaturas de piel verde no muy altas de 1,5 metros, orejas grandes, gran nariz, llevaban dagas, espadas, mazas, lanzas y arcos- vayan y destruyan este mundo.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

En el puerto de la ciudad llego un barco del que bajaron varios jóvenes aunque solo nos importan 2, la primera era una joven de unos 13 años de cabello rubio miel, el cual lo lleva suelto, excepto en la parte de atrás que lo tiene atado con una coleta; ojos claros, de color celeste. Viste una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una pokeball de color rosado

El segundo era un chico de unos 16 años cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Tiene el pelo por los hombros, con un mechón que le sobresale en la cabeza con forma de rayo. Tiene unas gafas redondas y grandes. Está vestido con un mono, que lo usa doblado en sus puños y piernas, de color celeste con rayas en las piernas de color amarillo al igual que su cuello.

Bueno hemos llegado no Clemont- dijo la chica- si Serena es verdad-dijo Clemont-estoy deseando verle- dijo Serena- oye Serena ¿y si el ya tiene novia?-respondio en eso la chica enfadara dijo-Ni lo menciones Clemont- en eso ambos empezaron a reírse por lo tonto de la disputa.

 **Templo**

Se ve a Shizuru corriendo y a Exodus andando por un pasillo. Maestro dese prisa- dijo ella- no hay prisa, ve adelantándote y empieza a buscar a unos jóvenes adecuados- dijo Exodus- si maestro- contesto.

Ahora estamos en un pequeño pueblo, en concreto en una gran casa con un rancho al lado- Gary ven aquí- dijo un hombre mayor de unos 56 años- ¿Que pasa abuelo?- dijo un joven de unos 16 años alto, piel clara, tiene el pelo parado enfrente de color café, sus ojos son verdes, usa una camisa negra, un pantalón morado y unos zapatos café- mira "señalando un extraño aparato"- dijo el hombre mayor- como un incremento drástico de la temperatura en el camino a ciudad Viridian- dijo Gary- pues si- respondió el anciano- voy a investigarlo abuelo-Ten cuidado Gary "dijo el anciano preocupado".

 **Camino a ciudad Viridian**

Vemos a un joven de 14 años con pelo de color amarillento tirando a dorado, ojos de color celeste y piel clara, usa un jersey con capucha de color negro debajo de una chaqueta anaranjada, sobresaliendo la capucha, usa un pantalón de color gris y zapatos de color negro azulado, llevaba una cámara de fotos en la mano. Bueno solo unos kilómetros mas y llegare a Pueblo Paleta -en eso vio algo raro- e que son esas cosas- viendo a un grupo de trasgos, tras sacarles una foto fue descubierto- no se que son pero sera mejor buscar ayuda "tras correr un rato de repente fue tragado por un haz de luz".

En otro lugar del camino Gary estaba dirigiéndose al lugar cuando también fue absorbido por otro haz de luz.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty andaba paseando por al ciudad mientras pensaba (me pregunto como estarán Brock, May, Max y El) cuando sin previo aviso es tragada por el mismo rayo que se trago a Gary - AAAAAAAAAHH- grito.

En el puerto de la ciudad Serena y Clemont seguían Hablando cuando Serena empieza a ser tragada por el haz de luz cuando es agarrada por Clemont- No me sueltes- No lo haré -dijo mientras era tragado por el haz de luz.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado saludos y espero verles pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3, El fin de una era

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Los personajes salen con apellidos, ya sean inventados por mi o sacados de algún fic que haya leído.

Capitulo 2: El fin de una era, parte 2

 **Templo**

Nos encontramos en otra sala del templo, pero esta estaba llena de computadoras, maquina y extraños aparatos en eso se ve a Shizuru y Exodus hablando.

Hay llegan - dijo Exodus mientras aparecían en un haz de luz Serena, Clemont, Gary y Misty - Donde estamos - dijo Serena asustada en eso Shizuru contesto - No te preocupes, vale dejadme que nos presentemos, yo me llamo Shizuru y este es mi maestro Exodus - Serena contesto tartamudeando - Es un placer - en eso salto Misty - Oye a ver como hemos llegado aquí y segundo porque nosotros - Gary añadió - Bien dicho - Exodus contesto - Muy bien, queréis respuestas pues las tendréis, habéis sido teletransportados hasta aquí para convertidos en una nueva generación de Power rangers - contesto Gary - Y yo me chupo el dedo, no, por favor - Misty añadió - Pero ¿no eran un cómic? ¿como puede ser eso? - Exodus contesto - Hace unas horas un ser maligno llamado Seik despertó y ha enviado a sus esbirros a conquistar este mundo - inesperadamente Clemont contesto - !Eso es imposible¡ - en eso el ultimo joven apareció en un haz de luz y dijo - No miente mirad - enseñándoles las fotos de su cámara, Clemont añadió - No puede ser !es imposible¡ - Serena dijo - A veces creer es ver, o no - Exodus dijo - Cierto, pero si no lo crees es tu problema - Shizuru respondió - No deberíamos... - Exodus añadió - Es verdad, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones lo único que os diré es que recibiréis poderes extraordinarios, poderosas armas e increíbles maquina de guerra llamadas zords.

Clemont Laplace eres un joven débil, pero eres inteligente, dispuesto a crear cosas con el fin de hacer de este mundo un lugar mas sencillo y agradable para sus habitantes, personas como tu son las que necesita este mundo, por eso atacaras a tus enemigos con el poder del rayo, seras el ranger naranja y heliolisk sera tu símbolo - Clemont dijo - Si usted lo dice.

Serena Yvolne, eres presumida, con problemas para acatar ordenes, pero eres alegre, noble y dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesita por ello cegaras a tus enemigos con el poder de la luz, seras la ranger rosa y silveon sera tu símbolo - contesto - Si que me gusta el rosa, espera ¿como sabes nuestros nombres?

Trip Ford, eres arrogante y solitario, pero que estos defecto no oculten tus virtudes, eres astuto, firme y un experto en ver las debilidades se los demas resultado de años en combates pokemon, la naturaleza es tu aliada, por ello seras el ranger verde y serperior tu símbolo - contesto - Si lo sabia yo, soy increíble.

Gary Oak, eres lo que podria llamar un vividor, un amante de la fiesta, aunque claro eso no oculta tu inteligencia y tu sentido del deber, nieto de un gran investigador el cual sabe desenvolverse en cualquier situación, atacaras desde las sombras, seras el ranger negro y umbreon sera tu símbolo. - Gary dijo - OK

Por ultimo Misty Waterflower la lider del gimnasio Cerulean, eres impaciente y extremadamente irritable, pero eres amable, lista, responsable, una joven fuerte con un corazón de oro, por ello seras la líder del equipo, golpearas con la fuerza de un Tsunami, seras la ranger azul y Gyarados sera tu símbolo. - ella contesto enfadara - Por que todo el mundo me relaciona con Gyarados, umm espera !COMO QUE LA LÍDER DEL EQUIPO¡ tiene que haber un error.

No hay ningún error jovencita, Shizuru los morphers por favor - contesto la alumna - Aquí tiene maestro - en eso se ve a la joven con una bandeja en la cual se ven 5 brazaletes con cristales de los colores correspondientes a cada uno (para mejor idea como un megabrazalete pero con un cristal en vez de piedra llave, activadora en España) - muy bien veis ese circulo en el suelo es un teletransportador os llevada donde están los esbirros de Seik - Misty dijo - Listos chicos - Clemont dijo - ¿Pero como se usan? - Exodus añadió - No os preocupéis, todo se os sera revelado a su tiempo, buena suerte rangers y que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan. -siendo los rangers teletransportados.

 **Ciudad Viridian**

En la gran ciudad se veía gente huyendo y gritando de terror ante los trasgos, dado que eran inmunes a los ataques de los pokemon de la policía, en eso aparecen los chicos - Rayos - exclamo Clemont - mientras corrían hacia el lugar de donde venían mas gritos, en eso Misty se detuvo - ¿E que pasa? - pregunto Serena -Me pareció oír algo eso es todo - respondió ella - Serán los gritos - dijo Gary.

Cuando llegaron donde los trasgos no había nadie alrededor, en eso Misty se volvió a quedar como en blanco - ¿Misty? - exclamo Gary - Creo saber que hacer - dijo Misty - Gyarados metamorfosis - grito a la vez que tocaba el cristal de su morpher, tras esto es envuelta por una extraña luz azul.

Se ve a ella en el fondo del océano cuando es envuelta por un remolino dándole su traje ranger, azul claro con una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, las botas y guantes eran de color blanco , en su brazo derecho tiene un brazalete de color dorado con un cristal rojo, por ultimo sobre el corazón y en la hebilla del cinturón tenia el símbolo del equipo, una pokeball hecha de cristal sobre el clásico símbolo del rayo luego se ve aun Gyarados fantasmal dirigirse a su cabeza comvirtiendose en el casco, del mismo color que su traje el casco, era como la cabeza del pokemon con su mandíbula como visor. - !Ranger azul¡, preparada. - dijo Misty - Increíble - exclamo Clemont - Muy bien adelante - grito Gary.

Umbreon metamorfosis, Heliolisk metamorfosis, Silveon metamorfosis, Serperior metamorfosis - gritaron cada uno

Vemos a Gary en el callejón de una gran ciudad a la luz de la luna, siendo envuelto por un aire extraño y oscuro dándole su traje, era negro, con botas y guantes blancos, un brazalete dorado en el brazo derecho, el símbolo del equipo en su hebilla y sobre su corazón, tenia también anillos de color amarillo en sus brazos y piernas, por ultimo un umbreon fantasmal aparece y se coloca en su cabeza convirtiendose en el casco, era negro con pequeñas orejas con anillos de color amarillo, su visor era en forma de escudo y sobre este había un pequeño circulo amarillo. - !Ranger negro¡

Vemos a Clemont en medio del desierto cuando varios rayos caen a su alrededor levantando polvo, al disiparse se ve su traje, era naranja con el símbolo del equipo en la hebilla de su cinturón y en el pecho, sus botas eran blancas mientras que sus guantes eran negros con un brazalete en dorado en su brazo derecho, por ultimo se ve un heliolisk fantasmal acercarse a el comvirtiendose en el casco el cual era negro el visor era la boca del pokemon abierta y los ojos de este eran dos luces. - !Ranger naranja¡ listo.

Vemos a Serena en un campo florido, cuando un remolino de pétalos de flor y mariposas la envuelven, apareciendo con su traje, era rosa, con una mini falda, guantes y botas blancos con un brazalete dorado en su brazo derecho, por ultimo se ve a un silveon fantasmal acercase,poniéndose en su hombro para luego convertirse en el casco, era rosa con dos grandes orejas, su visor tenia forma de corazón. - !Ranger rosa¡ dispuesta para todo.

Por ultimo vemos a Trip en medio del bosque, cuando es rodeado por lianas y ramas, al separarse vemos su traje, era verde, guantes y botas blancas con el mismo brazalete dorado en el brazo izquierdo, vemos a un serperior fantasmal enroscarse alrededor de el para luego convertirse en el casco, color verde con la forma de la cabeza de este pokemon, el visor era en forma de "V". - !Ranger verde¡

Tras transformarse todos dijeron al unisono - Los defensores de la tierra nunca se rinden, !Power Rangers Poder Aural¡

 **Cueva Maldita**

!Power Rangers Poder Aural¡ - grito Tebigon, en eso Vrak dijo - Esto sera interesante.

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Vemos a nuestros héroes delante de lo que debían ser alrededor de 80 trasgos - Como nos enfrentaremos a ellos - dijo Clemont - Yo os contestare - dijo Exodus a traves del comunicador de los cascos - Exodus - dijo Misty - Rangers, los trasgos no son muy fuertes, pero atacan en grupo y pelean sucio, para ganar tendréis que llamar vuestras armas - Indico - ¿ Y como hacemos eso? - pregunto Clemont nervioso viendo como se les acercaban esa horda de criaturas chillonas y malolientes - Tocad los cristales de vuestros brazaletes para que aparezcan - respondió - Muy bien, Vamos - indico Misty.

Tras tocar sus cristales aparecieron sus armas, la de Misty era un hacha cuyo filo parecía estar hecho de un cristal de color azul, la de Clemont eran dos pistolas, negras con la forma de la cabeza de un heliolisk con la boca abierta, la de Trip era un bastón de color verde con una liana que parecía estar tallada en este, la de Gary eran un par de kunais de color negro, por ultimo la de Serana era un arco (igual al arco compuesto medieval) de color rosa pastel.

Increible - expresaron Clemont, Serena y Trip a la vez - !Al ataque¡ - grito Misty.

Sin embargo parecían tener problemas con sus armas, Trip se iba tropezando mientras atacaba a un grupo de trasgos, Gary perdió sus kunais un par de veces desde que empezó a luchar, Serena tenia problemas tanto tensando el arco como apuntando (sus flechas eran de energía), Misty golpeaba con el hacha de manera lenta y poco precisa, eso si, si daba en un trasgo lo hacia puré, Clemont era el único que no tenia problemas con sus armas, no fallando ni una vez en sus blancos cuando Misty grito - !Reagrupaos¡.

 **Templo**

Son unos novatos - dijo resignado Exodus con la mano izquierda en la cara

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Los rangers se refugiaron detrás de un coche mientras varios trasgos con arcos les disparaban - ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Clemont - Tenemos que trazar un plan de ataque - dijo Misty - ¿Alguna idea? - pregunto Serena asustara - Si, Serena, tu y Clemont se encargaran de los que llevan arcos para luego ayudarnos a acabar con el resto, vale - dijo Trip - Me parece buen plan, desde luego eres buen estratega - dijo Serena - Perdonad por no haberos sabido guiar, lo siento - exclamo Misty - No pasa nada, ademas aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre como liderar un equipo - dijo Clemont para calmarla - Gracias - dijo ella - Oye, me lo parece a mi o son malos tiradores. - dijo Gary - O nos están distrayendo para atacarnos por sorpresa - dijo Misty justo cuando un grupo de trasgos armados con lanzas les atacan desde los flancos - ¿ESTAS CRIATURAS SON BASTANTE LISTAS? - dijo Clemont disparando al grupo de la derecha del coche - !Cierto¡ - exclamo Serena disparando al grupo del otro lado mientras el resto del equipo - Listos - dijo Misty al poco de que sus compañeros acabaran con los lanceros - Si - respondieron al unisono el resto - !Al ataque¡ - ordeno una vez mas la líder del equipo, esta vez gracias a la estrategia de Trip el combate se hizo mas fácil, al final los únicos que quedaban eran los de los arcos, los cuales fueron abatidos por Serena y Clemont mientras el resto del equipo bloqueaba/desviaba las flechas, cuando acabaron Exodus se comunico con ellos - Os traeré aquí vale - Vale - contestaron los rangers antes de ser teletransportados.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Como nos han podido vencer unos mocosos con pinta de bufón - Grito Tebigon furioso - No me esperaba ver rangers en esta dimensión - exclamo Vrak en eso Seik le pregunto - ¿Sabes que son Vrak? - Si mi lord, son los power rangers, una molesta plaga -Exclamo Vrak - Muy bien, me dirás y enseñaras todo lo que sepas de ellos, sino te aseguro la peor de las torturas - indico Seik - Por supuesto, mi lord - dijo Vrak haciendo una reverencia.

 **Templo**

A ver, os han dado una paliza, os han engañado, os habéis dejado acorralar y que os hagan el clásico ataque en pinza. - dijo regañando Exodus - Lo que os quiere decir el maestro es que todavía tenéis mucho que aprender - dijo Shizuru intentando animar al equipo después del sermón de Exodus. - Bueno habéis estado bien para vuestra primera misión. - dijo Exodus - Bueno que opináis preparados para vivir aventuras y salvar el mundo - dijo Misty poniendo la mano en medio del grupo - Por supuesto - indico Gary - Hasta el final - exclamo Trip - Estoy deseando estudiar esta tecnología - exclamo Clemont - No estoy segura, el casco me enreda el pelo -dijo Serena - ¿QUE? - dijeron todos - Estoy de bromas vamos - respondió - Muy bien - empezó Misty - POWER RANGERS PODER AURAL dijeron los integrantes del equipo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capitulo, perdón por lo largo de este y del anterior pero había mucho que describir espero volveros a ver en el próximo y por favor si hay algo que creáis que tengo que mejorar decidlo, hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Lo indicado en _cursiva_ es algo que digan por _comunicador_ o _flashback._

Capitulo 3: Historia

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Han pasado varios días desde que nuestros héroes se convirtiesen en un equipo, ahora nos encontramos en un edificio, el cual esta rodeado de andamios y material de construcción que esta siendo observado por cierta joven pelirroja.

Ay - suspiro - desde luego, menuda suerte tuve - dijo cuando empezó a sonar el comunicador que incorporaba su morpher - ¿Que pasa Exodus? - _Misty podrías venir al templo, me gustaría enseñaros y contados una cosa_ \- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer mientras reconstruyen el gimnasio, vale. - se alejo a una zona despejara para luego ser teletransportada.

 **Templo**

Vemos a todos los miembros del equipo en la sala de computadoras, Clemont y Gary estaban parecía hablando sobre ciencias, Trip estaba esperando tranquilamente en una silla mientras Serena no paraba de andar de un lado para otro cuando Misty llego - Al fin llegas - contesto Serena enfadara - Perdona pero no todo el mundo tenemos como única preocupación el estar guapa, vale - contesto la pelirroja con sarcasmo - Seras - contesto irritada - ¿No deberíamos evitar que se peleen? - pregunto Clemont siendo respondido por Gary - Ash me dio un consejo, que le dio a su vez Brock - ¿Cual es? - preguntaron Clemont y Trip algo incrédulos ante la idea de que Ash diese un buen consejo - No te metas en una pelea de gatas. - dijo Gary.

Pasaron un rato en esa sala viendo como Serena y Misty discutían cuando, justo cuando iban a llegar a las manos, entro Shizuru - ¿Que pasa aquí? - A EMPEZADO ELLA - contestaron ambas al unisono señalándose mutuamente - Seguidme por favor y nada de peleas - dijo mirando a ambas.

Estuvieron andando en silencio por un pasillo con extraños grabados en los muros que parecía no tener fin cuando llegaron a una puerta enorme la cual tenia grabado el símbolo del rayo - Hemos llegado - dijo Shizuru mientras abría la puerta, tras ella se encontraba una sala, enorme, circular con cuadros y fotos en sus paredes, en el centro había una estatua de unos 15 metros de un hombre, calvo, el cual llevaba una extraña túnica, delante de la estatua estaba, de espaldas Exodus mirando fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre.- Maestro - dijo ella haciendo una ligera reverencia - Puedes irte Shizuru, si pasa algo avísanos, entendido - expreso Exodus mientras se daba la vuelta siendo respondido - Si, maese Exodus. - dijo ella retirándose.

Nos dijo que quería contarnos algo, responda. - dijo Misty asintiendo el resto del equipo - Quería enseñaros esto - dijo girando sobre si mismo señalando los objetos de la sala - Supongo que os habréis fijado en todos los cuadros y fotos que hay en la sala, verdad - asintieron todos - En cada uno de esos cuadros están los miembros de cada equipo de rangers que ha habido - dijo - Increíble - exclamo Clemont - Si eso esta muy bien, pero, ¿de quien es esa estatua? - pregunto Serena - ¿El? el es Zordon de Eltar, el gran mentor, el fue quien le dio sus poderes a los primeros power rangers, ademas, fue un gran amigo, el fue quien me enseño como crear vuestros morphers. - dijo impresionando a los rangers - Increíble - expreso Clemont maravillado - Si,- dijo calmadamente - ahora os hablare de la historia detrás de los cristales aurales, la fuente de poder de vuestros morphers. - respondió Exodus.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hace 3000 años, mi poder era mucho mayor del que es ahora, un día, mientras ayudaba a Zordon en sus que tareas diarias, sentí algo, una perturbación, algo o alguien estaba alterando el delicado equilibrio que existe en el multiverso, avise a Zordon, el cual me encomendó la tarea de descubrir la causa de dicha alteración tras un largo viaje llegue a este mundo, pero no me agrado lo que vi, sus habitantes luchaban sin descanso con ayuda de los pokemon contra hordas de criaturas, que parecían venidas del mismo infierno, lideradas por una de las criaturas mas poderosas que existieron, Seik._

 _Me dirigí a enfrentarme a el, la batalla fue intensa, pero no fui capaz de vencerle, sin embargo aquel enfrentamiento lo había debilitado, consiguiendo llevar la guerra a un punto muerto, me reuní con los lideres de aquellos que se enfrentaban a el, pero ni si quiera se dignaron a escucharme, entonces los conocí, a aquellos destinados a ayudarme a acabar con la batalla._

 _Estaba en un edificio en ruinas cuando ellos se me acercaron, dos hermanos mellizos de unos 20 años, una sacerdotisa de 16 años mas o menos, un soldado de 30 años, el príncipe de uno de aquellos reinos príncipe acompañado de un pokemon dragón, un pirata de unos 25 años y un joven de apenas 12 años, tras verme enfrentarme a Seik cada uno de ellos pensó que yo era el único que podría acabar con la guerra, me pidieron que les enseñase a usar su aura, el poder que sentía en ellos era extraordinario, por eso los convertí en mis aprendices, les enseñe lo que sabia,cada uno tenia una conexión con un elemento extraordinaria, los mellizos se convirtieron en maestros de manipular el aire y la tierra cada uno, la pureza de la sacerdotisa le permitió dominar la luz, el sombrío pasado del guerrero le dio poder sobre la oscuridad, aquel príncipe al poder de los dragones, aquel niño era apasionado, dotado del raro don de la videncia adquirió la habilidad de manipular el fuego, por ultimo estaba aquel mightyena de mar que obtuvo el don de controlar las aguas, ellos fueron los primeros guardianes del aura de la historia, los guardianes legendarios, dotados de un poder, fuerza de voluntad y habilidad inigualables, juntos nos enfrentamos a las legiones de Seik, pero no fuimos capaces de destruir tal ingente legión._

 _Por ello decidimos recurrir a la magia para derrotarle, engañamos a Seik haciéndole creer que nos rendiríamos y le serviríamos para que fuese a una llanura deshabitada, donde cuidadosa mente preparamos una trampa, usando un antiguo hechizo y con la ayuda de mis aliados inmovilizamos a nuestro enemigo, comprendí que nuestro adversario era demasiado poderoso para que lo derrotásemos, por lo que decidí crear un sello el cual lo mantuviese encerrado hasta el mismísimo final de los tiempos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de completar el conjuro, sus generales hicieron acto de presencia, haciendo que el hechizo fallase, debilitados, agotados y tomados por sorpresa pensamos que seria nuestro fin, justo cuando los espíritus de los pokemon que perecieron durante la batalla aparecieron, no estaban dispuesto a permitir que su hogar, su patria fuese destruirá y corrompida por tales criaturas, con su ayuda conseguimos destruir a la mayoría de los esbirros de Seik pero sus generales, junto a algunos de sus mas leales tenientes escaparon en una brecha dimensional, dispuestos a volver para vengarse._

 _El cuerpo de Seik quedo encerrado en un cristal de pura luz, mientras que su poder quedo vinculado a nosotros, mis poderes se redujeron, mientras que mis alumnos vieron sus poderes reducidos a una sombra de lo que fueron, Seik solo podría escapar con la sangre de los descendientes de mis pupilos imbuido con una aura idéntica a la de ellos, para evitar que el espíritu de Seik pudiese corromper a alguien decidimos enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de la tierra, mientras que mis pupilos se dispersaron por el mundo, los mellizos se separaron, uno se fue hacia el este mientras que el otro se fue hacia el oeste, aquella sacerdotisa volvió a su hogar dado que al final de la batalla sintió una extraña perturbación allí, el príncipe volvió a su reino comvirtiendose en un rey que gobernó con la verdad y la justicia como ideales, el guerrero se convirtió en un glorioso general, hasta el punto de que le proclamaron rey, el pirata volvió a los mares junto a su leal tripulación, tras 100 días de travesía encontró un archipiélago el cual convirtió en su hogar, convertido en amo y señor de aquellas tierras, por ultimo mi mas joven alumno, sin familia ni un país al que volver, decidió viajar por el mundo, buscando un lugar al que llamar hogar, no sin antes describirme un futuro, una vision, en la cual nuestro enemigo regresaría, los espíritus de la mayoría de los pokemon que perecieron fueron al mundo espiritual, unos pocos decidieron fundir sus esencias convirtiendose el 7 cristales imbuidos de gran poder, los cristales aurales, con mi misión cumplida volvi a ver a mi maestro, tras contarle lo sucedido me enseño como utilizar la energía morfica con el fin de utilizar los cristales para crear los morphers aurales, tras esto me dispuse a viajar por el multiverso, de dimensión en dimensión, con el fin de encontrar a los pocos esbirros de Seik que quedaban con el fin de evitar que se cumpliese la profecía de mi alumno._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 **Cueva Maldita**

Vemos a un gran numero de tragos con cinceles, martillos y otras herramientas trabajando para convertir la cueva en una fortaleza, mientras vemos como Vrak discutía con Tebibon - ¿Por que has mandado a los trasgos a hacer un trabajo tan estúpido Vrak? - Por lo que me dijo el amo, pensé que seria posible que aquel que lo dejo en su estado podría venir a acabar el trabajo, asi que he decidido fortificar la cueva contra posibles ataques - exclamo Vrak sarcástico dejando muy enfadado a Tebigon - Debería arrancarte la columna, cucaracha inmunda, suerte que el amo te quiere vivo - dijo cuando Seik llamo a sus generales - ¿Que desea señor? - expreso Vrak haciendo una reverencia - Quiero que destruyáis a esos que se hacen llamar power rangers - exclamo - Por supuesto mi lord, de hecho ya he pensado en alguien que se encargue de ellos, TENJU, demonio cuervo, ven aquí - dijo Vrak, cuando de uno de los túneles apareció una criatura humanoide, de alrededor de 1,7 metros, su cabeza y piernas eran las de un cuervo, sus brazos eran 2 patas de cuervo con 4 garras en cada una de ellas, tenia dos alas negras a su espalda, llevaba puesta una túnica de color azul oscuro, llevaba en su cinturon una espada de hoja recta ( la clásica espada ninja ), también llevaba un arco a la espalda, el cual parecía estar hecho de marfil - ¿Que desea que haga mi señor? - expreso la criatura arrodillándose - Ve y destruye a esos power rangers - expreso Seik - Como desee mi lord - dijo la criatura antes de irse - Ese es tu plan, enviar a un pajaro a hacer el trabajo de un guerrero - dijo Tebigon intentando sonar importante antes de empezar a reír - El que ríe el ultimo ríe mejor. - dijo Vrak.

 **Templo: sala de la estatua**

Entonces, ¿como es que Seik ha vuelto? - pregunto Serena - No escuchabas verdad, a dicho que con la sangre y el aura de cualquiera de los guardianes podría quedar libre, o no - contesto Clemont - Así es, pero en todo caso seria el de algun descendiente - contesto Exodus - Una pregunta, ¿quienes eran los generales de Seik? - pregunto Misty - Sus generales eran: Tebigon, una maquina con voluntad propia, no se que fue de el, espero que este muerto, Lilith, una diablesa que destruia a sus enemigos mediante el engaño, yo mismo la derrote hace unos 140 años, Mavrok, el cual junto a algunos de los tenientes de Seik creo un imperio a nivel galáctico en otro universo, por lo que se fue destruido por un equipo de rangers, por ultimo el mas poderoso de ellos, Karnak, un guerrero cruel que no conoce la piedad, el cual se deleitaba coleccionando los craneos de los enemigos a los que derrotaba en combate, no se que fue de el pero espero que este muerto dado que era el general mas poderoso de Seik - contesto Exodus - Gracias por la información señor - contesto Misty un poco preocupada ante la idea de que alguno de los antiguos esbirros de Seik andasen por hay - Maese Exodus - grito Shizuru - Que ocurre Shizuru - Seik a enviado un monstruo - contesto - ¿Donde? - pregunto Gary - En ciudad Celadon - contesto - Muy bien, andando - ordeno Seik - Si señor - dijeron al unisono los rangers - mientras corrían por el pasillo Misty pregunto algo a Shizuru - ¿Como es ese monstruo? - Tiene el aspecto de un cuervo - ¿Un que? - Shizuru que en este mundo no hay ese tipo de criaturas, Misty, lo mas parecido a un cuervo es un murkrow, entendido - respondio Exodus mientras seguia corriendo - Si señor - Cuando llegaron a la sala de computadoras vieron una gran pantalla de forma ovalada en la cual se veia a Tenju secuestrando a las chicas de la ciudad con ayuda de un grupo de trasgos - Sera pervertido el monstruo ese - contesto furiosa Serena - Tengo un plan, si sale bien acabaremos con el monstruo rapidamente - dijo Misty - Yo tengo un plan mejor seguro - respondió Trip con los brazos cruzados - Oigamos el de ambos y decidamos cual es el mejor - exclamo Clemont - Opino que vayamos a por el monstruo y punto, vale - indico Gary - No seria conveniente atacar sin pensar, oigamos esas estrategias - dijo Exodus - Trip, tu primero - añadio - Muy bien, este es el plan, Misty tu y Serena distraéis al monstruo, cuando baje la guardia, Gary atacara por al espalda y le cortaras las alas, por ultimo yo dare el golpe de gracia - dijo Trip confiado en que su plan era mejor - Y los civiles haber, que vas a sacrificarlos, mira este es mi plan, Serena, Clemont, vosotros os encargareis de distraer al monstruo con vuestros disparos, Gary, tu y yo nos encargaremos de proteger a los civiles, Trip, tu destruye a todo trasgo que moleste a Serena y Clemont, cuando no queden trasgos iremos todos a por el monstruo, que os parece el plan - dijo Misty - Bueno, no es mal plan - dijo Clemont - ¿Quien quiere seguir el plan de Trip? levantad la mano, vale - pregunto Exodus a lo cual solo Trip levanto la mano en señal de aprobación - ¿Y el de Misty? - volvió a preguntar levantando la mano Misty, Gary y Clemont - Serena, ¿ por que no estas de acuerdo con el plan de ninguno de los dos? - pregunto Exodus mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos - Bueno, yo, opino que ninguno de los planes funcionara, el monstruo cuando se vea en problemas simplemente escapara volando para luego volver a atacarnos - respondió - No si lo destruimos antes, seguiréis el plan de Misty, entendido - Si señor - respondieron casi susurrando - No os oigo - exclamo - SI SEÑOR - gritaron al unisono ahora - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan.

 **Ciudad Celadon**

Estamos en una gran ciudad, llena de rascacielos, en eso vemos en una de las calles principales a un grupo de personas corriendo huyendo de un grupo de trasgos armados con lanzas y redes en eso vemos a los rangers apareciendo en un callejón.

Vallamos a por ellos - dijo Trip - Primero transformemonos, entendido - dijo Misty - Si - respondieron Clemont y Gary - Vale - dijo Serena quitandole importancia a lo que había dicho su lider - Muy bien, a metamorfosearse - ordeno Misty.

!Gyarados, Heliolisk, Umbreon, Silveon, serperior, metamosfosis¡

Los rangers se pusieron en frente de la gente para protegerla - No pasareis - grito Misty amenazante - Valla no sabia que 2 de los rangers eran chicas, QUE SUERTE - grito Tenju - Chicos, no olvidéis el plan, va por vosotros 2 - dijo mientras señalaba a Trip y a Serena - A POR ELLOS - ordeno, los rangers se atuvieron al plan en la medida de lo posible, Gary y Misty estaban encargándose de un grupo armados con dagas, Misty esquivo los ataques de 3 antes de ser golpeada por la espalda - Chicos sacad armas, hacha trituradora - ordeno a la par que sacaba su arma y derribaba a 2 con esta, Gary agarro a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo lanzo contra otros 3 -Entendido, kunais nocturnos - llamando a sus armas para apuñalar a uno que se le acercaba por detrás, Trip no dudaba en atacar a diestro y siniestro alejando a los trasgos de los otros 2 rangers - Bastón forestal - llamo a su arma y derribo a 4 esbirros mas, mientras Serena y Clemont - Electro-pistolas, Arco de Selene - llamaron a sus armas y se pusieron a disparar a Tenju - Os vais a enterar - grito la criatura mientras disparaba su arco contra los chicos, aunque los chicos esquivaron la flecha sin problema, esta exploto dándole la onda de choque a los chicos derribandolos - Rayos - exclamo Clemont - Por Arceus - dijo Misty, cuando cogió su arma descubrió un extraño botón - ¿Que es esto? - tocando el botón, moviéndose el filo de este, revelando un gatillo como el de un rifle - Impresionante - dijo Clemont - ¿Se podra disparar? - pregunto Gary, Misty hizo la prueba apuntando al ultimo trasgo, derribandolo - Eureka - dijo Misty - A por el - apuntando a Tenju, los rangers se dispusieron a rodearlo, pero este simplemente los evito volando - !Fuego¡ - Ordeno Misty disparando al monstruo, Serena disparo esquivándolo aprovechando Clemont para derribarlo, dando en el blanco, Gary y Trip aprovecharon para intentar cortarle las alas, consiguiendo solo que pierda las plumas de las puntas de sus alas, Misty aprovecho para después de volver a poner su arma en modo hacha, derribarlo - "Rangers, vuestras armas pueden combinarse, dando un golpe decisivo, acabad con esto" - dijo Exodus - Chicos, combinad armas, rápido - Dijo Misty, su hacha se puso en forma de rifle, el arco se incorporo a la empuñadura, los kunais y pistolas se pusieron debajo del arco, mientras el bastón se dividía en 2, poniéndose también debajo de este - ¡Cañón aural! fuego - grito Misty siendo secundara por el equipo, disparando un proyectil de pura energía que atravesó sin problemas a tenju - Nooooooo - grito antes de explotar.

Tras la batalla liberaron a las personas que estaban enredaras, tras esto volvieron al templo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Ja, dije que tu estúpido monstruo no lo conseguiría - dijo orgulloso Tebigon - Mi, lord - contesto Vrak - Tienes mi permiso, Vrak - dijo Seik - Muy bien, Tebigon quedas al mando mientras Vrak no esta, entendido - dijo a su otro general - Si mi señor.

 **Templo**

No habéis estado mal rangers - dijo Shizuru - Si, pero podríais haberlo hecho mejor - contesto Exodus - Oye una pregunta Clemont - pregunto Shizuru - Siii, si - respondió - ¿Por que estas 2 discutian esta mañana? - pregunto - A, eso, pues... - iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por Serena - Por que Misty es una mandona - Tu acabaste con el agua caliente en casa de mi hermana, necesitabas 2 HORAS para lavarte el pelo - Pues si necesito estar guapa, no como una que veo - dijo antes de empezar a reír - YA vasta, una discusión mas entre las 2 y os aseguro que no querréis volver a pelear, entendido - amenazo Exodus - Si señor - dijeron ambas asustadas - Bueno, yo me tengo que preparar para ayudar a mi hermana con el equipaje cuando vuelva de su luna de miel, hasta luego - dijo Misty guiñando un ojo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Gracias a todos por leer este capitulo, advierto que el próximo monstruo no es nada agradable a la vista, quedan advertidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

El monstruo de este capitulo es desagradable, para los que no vieron la advertencia del anterior capitulo.

Capitulo 4:

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Nos encontramos en esta bella ciudad de la costa, vemos una casa, estilo japones, blanca, de 2 pisos, rodeada por un jardín lleno de plantas, también vemos en este un estanque en el cual descansan varios pokemon de agua, ahora vemos una gran habitación, toda la casa tenia suelo de tatami, en esa habitación se encuentran Clemont, sentado en una silla con una caja de herramientas en una pequeña mesa al lado, trabajando en una especie de reloj y a Serena sentada en un sofá cercano leyendo una revista, en eso ella pregunta a su amigo - ¿Cuando va a bajar y preparar el desayuno? - No lo se, ademas deberíamos ayudarla en las labores de la casa, encima que nos hace el favor de dejarnos dormir en casa de su hermana, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer en muestra de gratitud. - respondió Clemont en tono de reproche sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo - Ya desayunare fuera, he quedado con unas amigas que hice hace un par de años - respondió ella, se dirigió a la puerta del recibidor y cuando iba a abrirla - ¿A donde vas, haber? - apareció Misty detrás de ella, llevaba puesto una camiseta negra de manga corta, pantalón largo de color azul marino y zapatillas de deporte de color amarillo, tenia el pelo suelto cubierto por un pañuelo de color blanco - Había quedado con unas amigas - respondió - Vale, pero me puedes hacer un favor - dijo Misty de manera misteriosa - ¿Cual? - pregunto - Podrías, tirar la basura, por favor - contesto con desdén - Empiezo mirando tu armario, porque caray - respondió señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta la pelirroja - Llevo esta ropa por que voy a limpiar y no quiero ensuciar mis prendas favoritas, vale - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara - Dame la basura - contesto Serena recordando lo que le dijo Clemont hace unos minutos, despidiéndose luego - Hasta luego. - ¿Quieres que te ayude? - le pregunto Clemont - Gracias - contesto con una sonrisa - Un momento a que guarde esto, si no te importa claro - Vale - contesto ella.

Vemos a Serena llegar a un parque, en este había una fuente con la forma de un Dewgong, junto a esta había 2 chicas hablando.

La primera era joven de unos 14 años, de estatura media, piel blanca, pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules, llevaba una gorro blanco con una Poké Ball rosa dibujada, unos inseparables broches amarillos en el cabello, un pañuelo rosa en el cuello, una camiseta blanca con blusa negra, más falda rosa, calcetines negros, botas rosas.

La segunda tendría unos 17 años, era de estatura entre media baja, su cabello era pelirrojo y corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color marrón y tenia la piel clara, llevaba un suéter de manga larga color marrón debajo de un chaleco anaranjado, unos pantalones largos azules y unos zapatos, sobre su cabello llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

!Dawn, Zoey¡ - grito Serena mientras agitaba el brazo derecho en forma de saludo en eso ambas le devuelven el saludo - !Serena¡ aquí - gritaron ambas al unisono, Serena corrió a reunirse con ellas - Cuanto tiempo, no - dijo - Si, 2 años y 3 días - respondió Dawn - Bueno, ¿algún plan? - pregunto Zoey - La verdad es que, que os parece si vamos a una cafetería que me recomendaron - contesto Serena - Vale, vamos - contesto Dawn alegre.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Es interesante Gary, Gary, ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto el profesor a su nieto - E, lo siento abuelo, no estaba prestando atención ¿que pasa? - contesto Gary haciéndose el despistado - Los power rangers, no te parece increíble acaso una tecnología como esa - dijo el profesor maravillado - Ja, si el ejercito tuviese esa tecnología, la paz duraría un día - respondió Gary con sarcasmo - Ahí, tienes razón, pero ¿que genio podría concebir tales maravillas? - se pregunto el profesor - Ni idea, pero desde luego, no creo que sea de este mundo - respondió Gary ocultando lo que sabia - ¿Por que piensas eso? - pregunto - Bueno, es solo una hipótesis (Tengo que tomar clases de interpretación) - volvió a responder nervioso - Si tu lo dices (¿Que me ocultas Gary?) - dijo el profesor algo desconfiado.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Un gran grupo de trasgos estaba sentado en la sala principal, jugando a alguna especie de juego de cartas, apostándose comida, armas y quien sabe que mas, en eso entro Tebigon haciendo que se apartasen de su camino para evitar ser aplastados ante sus pies - ¿Algún plan Tebigon? - pregunto el señor de aquel lugar - Por supuesto, mi señor, INMUNDICIA, demonio de la plaga, te invoco a la batalla - Por uno de los pasillos a la derecha del cristal apareció una enorme criatura, de 3 metros, hinchado, de color verde putrefacto, su barriga estaba abierta, dejando ver sus intestinos, los cuales usaba de taparrabos, su boca era grande, llena de dientes como de tiburón, sobre su cabeza tenia 2 pequeños cuernos retorcidos, en su mano derecha llevaba un flagelo1 con 7 cadenas, en su otra mano llevaba una espada, ancha, de 1,6 metros de largo, la espada estaba oxidada, herrumbrosa, y supuraba un extraño liquido verde con olor a muerte, en su paso hacia el cristal aplasto a un trasgo el cual luego recogió, acaricio y luego se metió en la boca, hablando a su señor mientras masticaba al pobre desafortunado - A l- -rd-n s-ño- - dijo mientras terminaba de tragar los restos de su victima - Vete y mas te vale destruir a los power rangers, o usare tus intestinos para hacer embutido - dijo amenazante Seik - Si, mi señor - respondió, mientras se iba libero algunos gases, los cuales al olerlos, hicieron que los trasgos se pusieran mas verdes, aun.

 **Templo: sala de computadoras**

Muy bien, tenemos que tener esto terminado antes de... - dijo Exodus justo cuando sonó la alarma - Problemas - expreso Shizuru - Yo avisare a los rangers, tu localiza donde están atacando - ordeno Exodus a su alumna mientras se giraba y ponía el comunicador - A la orden - respondió la joven.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Trip acababa de llegar al laboratorio tras visitar el pueblo para ayudar al profesor Oak con sus investigaciones, se disponía a abrir al puerta cuando sonó el comunicador - ¿Que ocurre Exodus? - _Problemas, sera mejor que vengas_ \- respondió Exodus - Un momento, aviso a Gary - _Muy bien_ \- respondió Exodus, Trip llamo a la puerta siendo abierto por Gary - Hola Tri... - No le dio tiempo a responder cuando Trip lo saco rápidamente de la casa y cerrando la puerta, en eso Gary dijo - ¿Que te pasa tio? - Exodus a llamado, hay problemas - respondió - Vamonos entonces - respondió Gary, se alejaron hasta un lugar donde no fueran visto - Exodus, llévanos al templo - dijo antes de ser teletransportados.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty y Clemont habían terminando de limpiar, Clemont miro una fotografía, estaba en un marco de plata, en ella se veía a 3 chicas de unos 10/12 años y una niña de unos 5 años, también había un hombre, pelirrojo y a una mujer de pelo largo, de color verde oscuro - ¿Quienes son? - pregunto Clemont - Esa foto, son mis hermanas, yo y ... mis padres - respondió, esto ultimo en un tono triste - ¿Donde están? - Ellos, ellos, fallecieron - respondió triste y con la cabeza agachada - Se que no seria oportuno, pero, ¿que paso? - pregunto cabizbajo - Mi padre falleció cuando apenas tenia 6 años, de una enfermedad, mi madre falleció hace 2 años, en un ataque del Team Rocket, cuando encerraron a su líder, sentí que se haría justicia, pero, comprendí, hace tiempo que, ellos, no volverán - dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas - Lo siento - respondió - No pasa nada - ¿Quien mas sabe , bueno, que tus padres fallecieron? - pregunto a Misty - Veamos, mi cuñado, un amigo llamado Brock, el profesor Oak, Gary y .. Ash y su madre - respondió con una sonrisa fingida, para ocultar su tristeza - Debes ser muy fuerte - ¿Y eso? - pregunto - No, por nada - respondió. justo cuando sonó el comunicador de Misty - _Misty, ven al templo, Seik a lanzado otro ataque_ \- Un minuto - respondió - ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Clemont - Voy a cerrar las ventanas y la puerta, no vaya a ser que entre un ladrón - respondió - Vale - Clemont y Misty se pusieron a cerrar todas las ventanas, salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta con llave - Ya - indico Misty antes ser teletransportados ambos.

Serena estaba en una pequeña cafetería hablando con Dawn y Zoey - En serio, como es esa chica - pregunto Zoey a Serena - Es alta, pelirroja y con un genio de 1000 Gyarados - respondió siendo contestada por Dawn - Me recuerda a un anzuelo de Ash, ¿como se llama? - pregunto a la chica de cabellos color de miel - Se llama Misty - respondió, interviniendo Zoey - He oído hablar de ella, dicen que es la líder de gimnasio mas fuerte de Kanto, de hecho oí que gano el campeonato entre lideres de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto - dijo siendo Dawn la que hablo luego - Brock me hablo de ella, me dijo que viajo junto a Ash y el durante mas de un año, de hecho, me dijo que ella le enseño casi todo lo que sabe sobre el combate pokemon - respondió Dawn, exclamando Serena - In-cre-ible - dijo impresionada, justo cuando sonó el comunicador - ¿E que es eso? - pregunto Dawn a su amiga - A, esto, es, es una pieza de bisutería, a la que un, amigo, incorporo un sistema de llamada, perdonad, pero es una llamada importante - Serena se alejo después de decir esto - No me lo creo - dijo Zoey - ¿Que ocurre Exodus? - pregunto - _Serena, necesito que vengas_ \- Un ataque, ¿no? - _En efecto_ \- Serena tras cortar comunicación fue un momento con sus amigas - Chicas, me ha surgido un asunto importante, tengo que irme, vale - les dijo a ambas a lo cual Dawn respondió - Vale, pero nos tienes que invitar a casa de Misty, vale, quiero conocerla - Prometido - respondió ella antes de irse a lo cual Zoey le dijo a Dawn - ¿La seguimos? - a lo que respondió - No me apetece, ademas, no me digas que no quieres conocer a la chica que creo que le gusta a Ash, si la seguimos, seguro que no nos la presenta - a lo que respondió - Bien dicho - cuando Serena se alejo lo suficiente, le dio una señal a Exodus desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

 **Templo**

Los rangers llegaron al templo donde fueron recibidos por Shizuru - Bienvenidos, rápido no hay tiempo - dijo, siendo seguida por los rangers, a los pocos segundos de correr Clemont ya estaba agotado - Mas deprisa, lentorro - dijo Trip - Voy, lo mas rápido que puedo - respondió Clemont jadeando mientras seguian corriendo - Esta es una buena ocasión para que te pongas en forma, o no - exclamo Serena.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de computadoras vieron a Exodus - ¿Cual es el problema Exodus? - pregunto la líder del equipo - Mirad la holopantalla - dijo señalando la pantalla, en esta se veía a Inmundicia atacando una gran ciudad el solo - ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Serena asqueada ante la criatura - Esa cosa es Inmundicia, un demonio capaz de transmitir todo tipo de enfermedades, si no lo detenemos podría ocasionar una pandemia - ¿Algo de nuestros poderes que no sepamos y que nos pueda ser útil en esta misión? - pregunto Gary siendo observado por el resto de su equipo - ¿Que?, mejor que nos lo diga ahora en vez de en cuando estemos con la soga al cuello - a lo cual respondió Exodus algo decaído - Tienes razón, muy bien, tenéis la habilidad de usar los movimientos que conocían en vida los espíritus de vuestros cristales - respondió a lo cual todo el equipo añadió - ¿En serio? - No me creéis, Shizuru ¿donde es el ataque? - pregunto a su alumna - en Ciudad Castelia (Porcelana en España) - respondió - !Vamos chicos¡ - exclamo Misty - Buena suerte rangers y que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

Ciudad Castelia es una gran metrópolis, llena de rascacielos, los rangers aparecieron sobre una barca en el muelle unión a lo que Serena añadió - ¿Hemos llegado? - siendo respondido por Trip - Hemos llegado - los chicos saltaron de la barca y se dispusieron a buscar al monstruo, siguiendo los gritos de terror de la población histérica viendo a la criatura - Es mas asqueroso en persona, creo que voy a vomitar - exclamo Serena con la cara un poco verde -No nos dejemos espantar por su olor, (aunque huele peor que una manada de Skuntanks) a metamorfosearse.

!Gyarados/Silveon/Heliolisk/Serperior/Umbreon metamorfosis¡

Prepárate a ser destruido, resfriado inmundo - dijo Misty - ¿E? debéis de ser esos rangers de los que me ordeno destruir mi amo, no pensé que serian una panda de mocosos - dijo la criatura - !Mocosos¡ !a por el chicos¡, !hacha trituradora¡ - grito Misty furiosa mientras sacaba su arma y se lanzaba a por su contrincante - Saquemos armas - dijo Gary - Kunais nocturnos / Arco de Selene2/ Bastón forestal / Electro-pistolas. - dijeron lanzándose a por su enemigo, Misty ataco a la criatura de frente con su hacha, siendo bloqueada por la espada de su enemigo el cual la golpeo con su flagelo, lanzandola haciendo que se estrelle con un coche, Serena y Clemont empezaron a dispararle por los lados, sin embargo parecía que sus ataques apenas le hacían cosquillas, Trip y Gary aprovecharon que su enemigo estaba distraído para golpearle por detrás, sin embargo no pareció inmutarse a lo que Trip añadió - Tenemos que combinar armas !Misty¡ - grito sin embargo ella no reacciono a su compañero y volvió a atacar a su enemigo como si no pudiese controlar sus actos, Clemont volvió a atacar con sus disparos, pero su arma no disparo - !Imposible¡ - a lo que la criatura añadió - Eso es todo, mi turno, !oleada de viruela¡ - creando una ola de un liquido de color verdoso impactando a todos excepto a Clemont, destransformandose todos - !Chicos¡ Exodus, sácanos de aquí - dijo Clemont antes de ser teletransportado junto al resto de su equipo.

 **Templo: sala de computadoras**

Estáis bien chicos, responded, por favor - dijo asustada Shizuru - Llévalos a la enfermería, rápido - ordeno Exodus, Clemont cogió a Serena, Exodus a Trip y Shizuru a Gary, cuando iban a coger a Misty esta se despertó mareada - ¿Donde estoy?, mi cabeza - dijo - ¿Puedes andar? - pregunto Exodus - Creo que si - respondió - Entonces síguenos.

Andaron hasta llegar a una sala con varias camas unidas a varios aparatos electrónicos, luego tumbaron a los chicos en las camas - ¿Se recuperaran? - pregunto Clemont - No lo sabemos, tendremos que hacerles varias pruebas - respondió Shizuru - Misty, ¿por que atacaste de esa manera, no eres tu la que nos dice que tengamos un plan antes de atacar? - pregunto Clemont enfadado - No lo se, tras oírle decir eso me sentía furiosa, luego, todo esta borroso - respondió poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente - Debiste usar enfado3 es uno de los movimientos del Gyarados espíritu - dijo Exodus - ¿Por que mis pistolas dejaron de disparar? - pregunto Clemont a lo que Exodus respondió - Debieron querarse sin energía, tus pistolas se recargan usando carga parabola sobre tus enemigos y al cabo de varias horas - Soy un desastre - dijo Misty deprimida - Clemont quédate con Shizuru y ayudala, Misty sígueme, querría hablar contigo - dijo Exodus a lo que ella respondió aun triste - Si señor.

Estuvieron andando hasta llegar a la sala de la estatua de Zordon, empezando a hablar Exodus - ¿Por que crees que eres un desastre? - Por que no fui capaz de controlarme, si no me hubiese enfadado esto no habría pasado - Te preocupas por lo que podría haber sido, Misty, aun tienes mucho que aprender, incluso los mas grandes héroes han cometido errores - No lo creo - dijo ella cabizbaja - Déjame mostrarte algo - dijo Exodus mientras andaba hacia una pared de color negro siendo seguido por Misty - Estos de aquí son la mayor vergüenza del legado que dejo Zordon, los primeros son los psico rangers, creados por Astronema la reina del mal con el fin de destruir a los rangers espaciales, los segundos son el equipo A del SPD, los cuales traicionaron todo lo que significa ser un ranger, siendo encerrados por el equipo B del SPD, por ultimo tenemos a los Dark Ranger Fuerza Pokemon, creados como un reflejo oscuro de los rangers, me pregunto que seria de ellos - dijo Exodus a lo que Misty añadió - Conozco a este chico, ¿como puede ser que sea un ranger malvado? - Eso es porque esos rangers son de un universo paralelo, ¿has oido hablar de la cueva reflejos? - ¿La cueva reflejos? - respondió algo confundida - Supongo que no, dicen las leyendas que las reflectantes paredes de dicha cueva son puertas a universos paralelos - respondió añadiendo - Misty no te deprimas ante una sola derrota o no seras capaz de triunfar en tu vida, siempre hay que mirar hacia delante, no rendirse - dijo a lo que ella respondió animada - Gracias Exodus - Vamos a comprobar si han descubierto algo - Si - respondió ella antes de salir de la sala.

¿Habéis descubierto algo? - pregunto Exodus a Shizuru nada mas volvió a la enfermería - Si, así es, hemos descubierto que han sido envenenados - respondió Shizuru a lo que Misty pregunto - ¿Cual es el antídoto? - El antídoto es una infusión realizada con pétalos de una rara planta, la flor del tiempo - respondió Clemont a lo que Misty dijo - Se que planta es, se puede encontrar en Kanto, cerca del árbol de los orígenes - en eso sonó la alarma - A vuelto, Shizuru, encárgate de todo, Clemont, tu iras a por la flor, Misty, tu y yo nos encargaremos del monstruo - dijo Exodus a lo que respondieron todos - Si señor.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

Hay estas - dijo Misty la cual ya iba trasformada - ¿Como es que no te ha afectado mi ataque? no importa, te destruiré a la antigua - dijo la criatura cuando de repente el cielo se cubrió de nubes.

 **Cuando el día se torne noche**

 **Cuando la tierra sea levantada por el viento**

 **Cuando el agua se vuelva roja como el fuego**

 **Cuando no quede esperanza**

 **Yo aparezco**

Se oia cuando una columna de energía apareció del cielo, cegando durante unos instantes al monstruo, apareciendo Exodus en este.

Misty, fuego de apoyo - ordeno Exodus - A la orden, modo rifle - respondió Misty - !Amaterasu4, reina del sol, préstame tu fuerza¡ - Grito Exodus apareciendo en su mano izquierda una espada hecha de pura energía, la cual relucía como el sol - No creas que me asustas !oleada de viruela¡ - grito la criatura, cuando la ola se acerco a Exodus este la corto en 2 con su espada - !Vamos¡ - ordeno dando comienzo a la batalla, Exodus atacaba a la criatura con su arma, mientras Misty disparaba, intentando darle en los ojos a su enemigo, siendo repelida por la espada de su contrincante, en eso Exodus aprovecho y clavo su espada en el vientre de la bestia, la cual grito de dolor - (Nuestros ataques no le hicieron nada, mientras el, es increíble) - pensó para si Misty la cual tuvo una idea - Vamos a probar suerte, !hidrobomba¡ - grito, lanzando una ráfaga de agua dándole al enemigo de lleno , haciendo que retrocediera - Prepárate a caer, observa el poder del vació, !estocada distorcion¡ - grito Exodus, cuando su espada cambio de color a un color morado, creando una sierra de energía la cual dio de lleno a su enemigo derrotándolo - Me habéis vencido, pero viviré en cada resfriado, cada corte infectado, yo estaré hay - dijo antes de explotar - Volvamos al templo - dijo Exodus - Si - respondió antes de ambos ser teletransportados.

 **Templo**

¿Clemont lo has conseguido? - pregunto Misty - Si, aunque no fue fácil - respondió Clemont, mientras se levantaban los demás rangers - Bueno, creo que deberíais darles las gracias - dijo Shizuru a los recien despertados - Gracias - respondió Gary - Vale, gracias - respondió Trip quitandole importancia - No voy a darle las gracias a ella - dijo Serena - ¿Por que? - dijo Misty empezando a enfardarse - Por que eres una líder pésima - respondió Serena con desdén - Se acabo, un combate pokemon - dijo Misty completamente furiosa - Misty, ¿no tenias que estar en el puerto para recoger a tu hermana? - intervino Clemont, consiguiendo calmar a la chica - Tienes razón, bueno ya nos veremos. - dijo antes de irse.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Estamos en un puerto, vemos un enorme crucero atracado en este, Misty esperaba al final de la pasarela de embarque, bajando de esta 2 personas, un hombre de 20 años y una mujer de 23 años - !Tracey, Daisy¡ !aquí¡ - grito la pelirroja - Misty, como estas - respondió Tracey - ¿Vais a coger las maletas o no? - añadió Daisy - Lo siento mi amor, ahora mismo -respondió el hombre - Aun puedes levantar peso, o el medico dijo lo contrario - agrego Misty - Vale, ademas mi instinto me dice que has incumplido alguna norma de la casa ¿o no? - dijo la mujer - Como lo has ... no importa, son buenos amigos, ademas ambos saben cocinar, déjalos quedarse, por favor - dijo la pelirroja - ¿Tu que dices cariño? - pregunto Tracey a su esposa - Vale - añadió - Os los presento cuando lleguemos vamos - dijo.

Mientras tanto en eso en un lugar lejano en una pequeña taberna - Como han oído, los power rangers existen - dijo una reportera por televisión mostrándose en imagen la batalla que tuvieron los rangers contra Tenju siendo visto por cierto trió - Que interesante - añadió una mujer.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado, se han fijado en los números en superindice, son datos que quiero aclarar.

1 el flagelo es una arma usada en la edad media, consistente en un mango, unido a una cadena y al final de esta una bola de metal o garfio.

2 Selene: antigua deidad lunar de origen griego.

3 los movimientos serán siempre dichos en su nombre en España.

4 Amaterasu: diosa del sol en el antiguo Japón, se considera antepasada de la familia imperial.

Si quieren que vuelva a solucionar este tipo de temas díganlo por review o PM, espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Antes de empezar el capitulo querría aclarar un dato incluido en el capitulo anterior, los **Dark Rangers Fuerza Pokemon** no son míos, fueron creados por el autor **Xanatrix742** en su fic **Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon** , para saber sobre ellos recomiendo leer su fic y ahora si, el capitulo.

Capitulo 5: Divide y vencerás

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Nos encontramos en casa de Daisy, en ella vemos a Serena y Clemont hablando, mientras Misty no paraba de andar de un lado para otro - Cálmate - le dijo Clemont - Ya, pero, es que estoy nerviosa - respondió, siendo Serena la que siguió - No me extraña que estés así, después de todo tu hermana va a ser madre, y te preocupa su salud y la del bebe, por cierto ¿sera niño o niña? - pregunto - No lo se, no olvides que han ido a comprobar el sexo del bebe hoy, por Arceus que nervios - dijo, al poco rato sonó el teléfono, siendo la pelirroja la que contesto - ¿Si dígame? aquí en la residencia de Sketchit y de Waterflower - ¿Misty, eres tu? - pregunto una chica al otro lado del teléfono - Espera no he encendido la cámara - dijo encendiéndola, tras esto se quedo impresionada - ¿May? - La que viste y calza - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos - Si, unos 3 años ¿como te va la vida? - Bien - dijo mientras miraba a Serena - Y tu, ¿como has estado? - Bien la verdad, ¿te acuerdas del chico del que te hable? pues digamos que empezamos a salir - Me alegro, pero, ¿esta no es la única causa de que me llames? verdad - Así es, algunas personas que conocemos a Ash hemos decidido hacer un viaje - Vaya, y supongo que queréis preguntarme si me uno al viaje, o no - Tan aguda como siempre, dime ¿te unes? - pregunto, siendo respondida por Misty un poco cabizbaja - Lo siento, pero debo preguntárselo a Daisy y Tracey - Vale, nos reuniremos todos en Ciudad Pewter en 10 días, si estas allí supongo que te dejan - OK - Chaito - se despidió May - Hasta luego - respondió la pelirroja.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En una de las salas vemos a Tebigon encadenado siendo atacado por un grupo de trasgos con lanzas, los cuales no paraban de reír y regodearse de placer mientras torturaban a su señor, en eso vemos a Vrak llegar a la sala donde estaba Tebigon - El maestro ha ordenado que te quiten las cadenas, me habéis oído - ordeno, sin embargo los trasgos estaban demasiado ocupados y entretenidos - Con que no me aséis caso, peor para vosotros - dijo mientras creaba un látigo de energía en su mano y empezaba a flagelar a sus esbirros, tras un par de minutos siendo apaleados, los trasgos acaban desencadenando a Tebigon - Andando montón de chatarra - le dijo a su compañero, tras unos minutos llegaron a la sala del cristal - Mi señor, he regresado - dijo haciendo una reverencia - ¿Quien a liberado a este inútil? - dijo furioso Seik mientras se formaban rayos alrededor del cristal, siendo respondido por Vrak - He sido yo mi señor, creo que ya ha sido torturado lo suficiente - dijo - No te unidas ha el en la tortura - dijo mientras los trasgos que había en la sala empezaban ha sonreír maliciosamente - si has conseguido traer lo que dijiste - siendo respondido por Vrak - Si mi señor - dijo mientras aparecían varios trasgos cargando varios aparatos extraños y una jaula cubierta - Excelente, ve y encárgate de esos rangers - dijo siendo contestado por Vrak - Ya he enviado a alguien para que se encargue de ellos mi lord - respondió - Como, mi señor en serio va ha dejar que este inútil se encargue de ellos - dijo Tebigon molesto - Pasa algo al respecto, Tebigon - dijo algo molesto Seik - No mi señor - respondió agachando la cabeza Tebigon mientras Vrak sonreía detrás de este.

 **Templo**

Exodus y Shizuru estaban comprobando los resultados de unos análisis - Ya veo - dijo Exodus - ¿Que ocurre maestro? - Mira estos resultados - dijo señalando los datos de una de las pantallas - !Lo conseguimos¡ - dijo Shizuru alegre a lo cual fue respondida por su maestro con una sonrisa - Si, ve y llama a los chicos, dado que esto les concierne - A la orden señor - dijo ella haciendo un saludo militar.

Tras realizar la llamada a los rangers pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegasen a la sala siendo Misty la primera en habla - ¿Que ocurre Exodus? ¿las tropas de Seik han vuelto al ataque? - siendo contestara - Relájate, no os hemos llamado por eso, la causa de que os hallamos llamado es ... - no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por Serena, la cual contesto algo asustada - No me diga ha descubierto que los trasgos se reproducen poniendo huevos en la piel de aquellos a los que atacan con sus armas, para luego devorar a ese pobre infeliz desde dentro - tras decir esto el resto del equipo se estremeció de miedo ante la idea, tras darse de lo que dijo se tapo la boca y añadió - He dicho yo eso - tras esto Misty dijo algo molesta - Piensa lo que dices antes de pensar, vale monina - siendo respondida por Serena algo enojara - Mira quien va ha hablar, la chica con problemas para controlar la ira - a lo cual fue respondida por Misty enfadara - Te voy a ... - no pudo terminar su amenaza por que fue detenida por Shizuru - Ya vale las 2, debería dados vergüenza, sois un equipo, comportaos como tal - tras este sermón Serena dijo - Vale la perdono, si deja ha Ash en paz y admites que tienes mal genio - Misty tras oír esto estaba roja de ira, pero en vez de decirle unas cuantas cosas empezó a contar para atrás en voz baja- 10, .. 9, .. 8 - Exodus molesto decidió hablar - Primero, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla, - dijo mirando a Serena - y segundo es que la causa de vuestra llamada se halla tras este pasillo - dijo señalando una puerta a su izquierda.

Mientras andaban Gary pregunto algo ha Misty - ¿Estabas contando hacia atrás? - siendo contestado por Misty la cuan deslizo sus dedos por su pelo - Si, Brock me dijo que es un método para controlar la ira, lo ultimo que quiero es acabar enviando a alguien al hospital - Trip añadió a esto - Habría sido interesante verte estallar de ira, ja - dijo burlón, siendo Gary quien le contesto - Yo no me reiría tanto, la ultima vez que estallo me golpeo tan fuerte con su mazo de madera (ojala supiera donde lo guarda) que tuvieron que llevarme al hospital y ponerme puntos en la cabeza - señalándose la nuca al decir esto ultimo, tras unos minutos llegaron a un portón con 2 espadas cruzadas grabadas en este, diciendo Exodus - Hemos llegado - tras decir esto abrió el portón revelando una enorme sala en esta no había nada excepto un ordenador cerca de la puerta, tras esto Serena añadió con el indice el la mejilla derecha y ladeando la cabeza- Uummm, yo no veo nada - siendo Exodus quien respondió - Eso es por que aun no esta encendido, me explico, usando la mas alta tecnología hemos desarrollado una sala de entrenamiento única, ademas de poder convertirse en un campo de obstáculos, también dispone de la tecnología necesaria para crear hologramas completamente sólidos - tras decir esto ultimo Clemont parecía maravillado, mientras Misty ponía cara de pocos amigos, dado que lo que le describió le recordaba a algo que ya había visto, tras unos segundos de descanso Exodus siguió con su explicación - Pero no solo eso, también permite practicar situaciones adversas, temperaturas extremas, cambios en la gravedad, combate sub-acuatico y moverse en gravedad cero, por ahora eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta? - Misty pregunto - ¿De donde ha sacado esta tecnología? - siendo contestada por Shizuru - Bueno, un poco de sus viajes, investigaciones personales, ha si y algunas cosas que encontramos en una mansión abandonada en Kanto - tras decir esto Misty sabia suficiente diciendo - Bueno, ha entrenar chicos - asintiendo el resto del equipo, Exodus y Shizuru se pusieron en la computadora diciendo Shizuru - Empezaremos con el nivel básico de la pista de obstáculos - tras decir esto pulso un botón apareciendo en la sala escaleras, una red por la cual trepar, una cinta de correr de 10 metros y por ultimo una red por la cual tenían que pasar por debajo arrastrándose - Antes de que se me olvide, también os he confeccionado unos uniformes, están en los vestuario, primera puerta a la derecha de esta sala - tras decir esto los chicos decidieron cambiarse, el uniforme consistía en unos pantalones militares, botas de campaña, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, ademas de unos guantes de escalada, sobre esta un chaleco del color de su traje ranger, los chicos ademas llevaban una fedora1 marrón, mientras las chicas llevaban una boina de color negro, estuvieron entrenando durante un rato, Misty no tenia problemas con el circuito, Serena casi se cae 2 veces de la red, Gary tampoco tuvo problemas, excepto al pasar bajo la red, Trip tampoco tuvo problemas, Clemont sin embargo se cayo unas 3 veces de la red, tardo 5 minutos en la cinta acabando exhausto agachándose de manera torpe para risa de Trip, tras esto Exodus exclamo - Excelente calentamiento, ahora entrenamiento de com... - no termino la frase dado que sonó la alarma - Shizuru, holopantalla por favor - dijo rápidamente a su alumna tras esto apareció la pantalla, también apareció un circulo de teletransporte y una nevera diciendo Shizuru - Coged algo chicos, vais a necesitar fuerzas - dijo los rangers abrieron la nevera viendo que estaba llena de batidos, refrescos, bebidas isotónicas, etc, en eso se vio imagen en la pantalla - Esa es Ciudad Cañadorada2 - dijo Gary añadiendo - es la ciudad mas grande de Johto - siendo Misty la que siguió - ¿Cuantos son? - Shizuru contesto algo extrañada - Parece que solo 10 - Exodus añadió - Tened cuidado, podría ser una trampa, buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

Estamos en una gran ciudad llena de rascacielos, los rangers aparecen ya transformados cerca de su estación de tren, en eso Trip pregunta - ¿Donde están esos canijos? - al poco de decir esto vieron a un trasgo, tras este verles les hizo un akame3 y se fue corriendo, Gary dijo ofendido - A por el - estuvieron siguiendo al trasgo durante unos 5 minutos, a lo cual vieron que se metió en un túnel abandonado, Misty dijo - Esperad, creo que no habría que entrar - a lo cual Trip respondió - Cobarde - dijo entrando siendo seguido por Serena y Gary, a lo cual Clemont dijo - Si no puedes con ellos - terminando la frase Misty - Únete a ellos, vale, pero con cautela - tras entrar todos vieron que había 5 túneles, a lo cual Trip dijo - Opino que nos dividamos - a lo cual Misty respondió - ¿Quien te ha nombrado líder? - siendo respondida por Trip - El mismo que ha demostrado tu incompetencia liderando, si nos dividimos tendremos mas posibilidades de encontrarlos y vencerlos - razono, Serena asintió en señal de apoyo, Gary y Clemont, respondiendo Misty - Si es lo que queréis, adelante, pero ya os lo advertí - dijo separándose luego, sin embargo alguien los observaba entre las sombras - Excelente.

Serena estaba andando por el túnel, mirando en cada rincón con cuidado, al acercarse a una esquina miro con cuidado por esta, sin darse cuenta de que Gary se acerco a ella con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dándole una cachetada en el culo, a lo cual ella dijo irritada - Oye que haces - siendo respondida - Nada, es que no deberías andar con una falda tan corta, es demasiado tentador, eres tan seductora - dijo a lo cual ella respondió aun mas irritada y con la cada roja - !Que insinúas, que soy una fresca¡ - a lo cual Gary empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por Serena la cual gritaba - !Como te coja te dejare hecho un Picasso¡.

Clemont andaba con cuidado para no caer en una emboscada, siendo sin darse cuenta sorprendido por detrás por Trip, asustandolo - !Que, que haces aquí¡ - siendo respondido de manera seria - Eres un cobardica y un flojucho, me parece increíble que eligiesen a alguien como tu - Clemont dijo algo deprimido y enojado - Y y tu, que aportas al equipo, haber - pero cuando dijo esto, Trip ya se había ido - Maleducado.

Gary andaba vigilante por el túnel hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos, cuando se encontró con Clemont - ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el de Kanto cuando Clemont le empujo diciendo en tono de burla - Mira quien tenemos aqui, el que se cree el mas listo del grupo, que no es capaz de derrotar a un misero trasgo - Gary mantuvo la cabeza fría y ataco a Clemont, el cual esquivo el ataque para luego huir - Ya veo.

Trip se encontraba andando cuando llego a una esquina, tras esto Misty se acerco con sigilo por detrás para susurrarle al oído - Enano - Trip se volteo y miro a quien tenia delante - ¿Por que no estas buscando a ese trasgo, haber? - siendo contestado - Bueno, me pareció que necesitarías ayuda, aunque claro, eres tan bueno que no la necesitas, tu solo podrías acabar seguro con Seik, o no - Respondiendo - Por supuesto, de hecho yo debería ser el líder y no tu - dijo lleno de orgullo, siendo respondido con sarcasmo - Claro, claro, lo que tu digas - a lo cual respondió molesto - ¿Que insinúas? - Que eres un completo inútil - tras decir esto Misty se fue corriendo - Mujeres, no puedes vivir sin ellas, pero tampoco con ellas. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Misty por su parte ando hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, al darse la vuelta hay estaba Serena, preguntándole a esta - ¿Que haces aquí? - siendo respondida, la pregunta en tono burlón - Bueno estaba dando una vuelta, cuando se me ocurrió, ¿como una chica con ese mal genio puede tener chicos cerca y que le hablen sin temblar de miedo? - Siendo respondida mientras se aguantaba las ganas de darle un puñetazo - ¿Que insinúas? que tengo mal genio, has descubierto Tesselia - a lo cual Serena simplemente respondió - No, pero, que hombre se fijaría en una adolescente que tiene que comprar su ropa en infantil, con ese físico - Misty estaba por darle una paliza, cuando se dio cuenta de algo - dime, ¿desde cuando tienes guantes grises? - a lo cual respondió incomoda - Eso no te importa, !OGRA¡ - dijo corriendo, a lo Misty respondió algo molesta y confusa - Aquí hay algo raro.

Cuando Misty llego al punto por donde habían entrado vio a Serena amenazando con su arco a Gary, a Clemont y a Trip y a Gary tan pancho, a lo cual ella pregunto - ¿Que pasa aquí, haber? - a lo cual respondieron todos señalando con quien se habían encontrado excepto Gary - La culpa es suya/tuya (esto por Trip) - ante esta acusación Misty respondió - Vale, como parece que nadie encontró a ese trasgo y hay un problema seguiremos discutiendo en el templo, vale - todos asintieron siendo trasportados al templo poco después.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Vemos a Tebigon junto a Vrak en la sala donde estaba encerrado su señor, los cuales habían visto "todo" lo que paso a lo cual Tebigon pregunto confundido - ¿Como esos rangers se pusieron a pelearse, no lo entiendo? - a lo cual Vrak simplemente respondió - Fue gracias a, el - dijo señalando uno de los túneles, lo que salia de este hizo que Tebigon sacase una lanza, diciendo algo alterado - ¿Como?, uno ya son demasiados Vrak - a lo cual Vrak respondió - Baja tu arma compañero, permitanme que les presente, este es Swifch - a lo cual la criatura se vio rodeada por una luz azul mostrando su verdadera forma, era pálido de piel grisácea, alto, delgado y de extremidades largas, su cabeza era grande, con 2 enormes ojos completamente negros, llevaba una coraza de color azul, pantalones militares, botas, una pistola y un sable en su cinturón, también llevaba un extraño aparato en el brazo derecho - es un doppelganger, una extraña raza de otra dimensión con la habilidad de adoptar cualquier forma humanoide, una habilidad muy útil - tras esto Swifch hablo haciendo una reverencia - Es un honor servir al señor del mal - a lo cual Seik respondió - Tus habilidades seguro me serán útiles, ve y destruye a esos molestos rangers - respondiendo este - Si, mi lord.

 **Templo**

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, discutiendo, excepto Gary y Misty mientras Exodus y Shizuru miraban, en eso Gary pregunto - ¿Oye, tenéis grabaciones de nuestra aventura en el subterráneo abandonado? - a lo cual respondió Shizuru - Si, ¿Por? - Querría comprobar una cosa - en eso Gary empezó a mirar las grabaciones, mientras Exodus le decía a Misty - La labor de un líder no es solo liderar, también es asegurar que su equipo se mantenga unido, debes evitar que acaben en el muro negro - Siendo respondido por ella algo deprimida - Pero ellos no me escuchan, no se si soy la mas adecuada - a lo cual el respondió - Nadie nace preparado ni sabiendo, como dijo Oscar Wilde "La experiencia es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores." - ante estas palabras Misty se lanzo a detener la pelea separandolos físicamente y luego diciéndoles - Chicos, parad, somos un equipo, debemos permanecer unidos, Clemont, es verdad que no eres el mas fuerte, pero ninguno podemos igualar tu puntería, Serena, eres algo alocada, pero quien no lo ha sido a tu edad, yo intente ponerme un tatuaje, y que sepas que no aguanto las agujas, Trip, eres engreído, pero tus planes son brillantes, somos como los engranajes de un reloj, todos somos IGUAL de importantes, que me decís, juntos - poniendo la mano en medio de los 4, Clemont fue el primero en poner la mano, seguido por Serena y algo reacio ha hacerlo, Trip, tras esto Shizuru descubrió algo mirando las imágenes - !Maestro¡ - Exodus fue tranquilo hasta la holopantalla, cuando vio a lo que se refería su alumna exclamo - Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes - a lo cual Misty pregunto - ¿Que pasa? - a lo cual este dijo - Mirad las imágenes - en ellas se veía a Swifch, preguntando Clemont - ¿Que es eso? - respondiendo Exodus - Eso es un doppelganger, una raza alienigena capaz de generar energía morfica con la cual son capaces de cambiar de forma, de hecho, los mas poderosos de ellos tienen la habilidad de leer la mente - tras decir esto Gary intervino - Fue el quien nos engaño para intentar dividir al equipo - siendo Trip quien hablo - Maldito, pero no os preocupéis, tengo un plan, si nuestra líder me permite decirlo - a lo cual dijo - Tienes mi permiso - tras lo cual Trip explico el plan.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

La ciudad era un caos, todas las personas estaban discutiendo entre si, Whitney, la líder de gimnasio intentaba calmar a varias cuando apareció un grupo de trasgos, la gente empezó a huir mientras la líder de gimnasio dirigía a las personas a un lugar seguro, en eso aparecen los rangers, ya transformados - Preparaos trasgos, es hora de un remojon, hidrobomba - dijo Misty derribando a varios de ellos tras lo cual empezó la pelea.

Todos empezaron sacando sus armas, Gary golpeo a 5 con sus kunais, para luego patear a otro que se acercaba por detrás, tras lo cual grito - !Pulso umbrío¡ - derribando a otros 10 con el oscuro ataque.

Serena estaba rodeada, la cual para salir de esa situación pateo a uno, luego disparo su arco derribando a unos 4, para luego decir - !Fuerza lunar¡ - disparando el orbe de energía derribando a otros 12.

Clemont tenia problemas para acabar con ellos, por suerte derribo a 6 de un disparo, a otros 4 les disparo rápidamente para luego acabar con los que quedaban así - !Carga parábola¡ - derribando a los 7 que quedaban recargando su arma.

Trip derribo en poco tiempo a 5 esbirros con su bastón, pateo a otro, empezó a correr en circulo para rodear a sus enemigo para acabar con ellos con este movimiento - !Planta feroz¡

Misty no tardo un instante en acabar con 10 trasgos con su hacha, para derrotar al resto con hidrobomba.

Cuando acabaron con los trasgos se dieron cuenta de algo, había 2 Mistys, a lo cual una dijo - Confió en vosotros - a lo cual Serena pregunto a ambas - ¿Cual es vuestro nombre? - a lo cual la de la derecha respondió - Soy Misty - y la de la izquierda - Me llamo Shizuru - ante esta afirmación los rangers atacaron a la de la derecha que resulto ser Swifch, el cual pregunto - Yo respondí bien, ¿por que no habéis creído que era yo? - Siendo Trip quien respondió - Sabíamos que conoces nuestros nombres, por lo que pensé en esto, fuese cual fuese la pregunta que hiciésemos, responder lo mismo - tras esto Swfch dijo - Se acabo, yo mismo os destruiré - lanzándose al ataque, los rangers esquivaron los ataques de su espada, tras esto Clemont disparo a este por la derecha, Gary y Trip bloquearon su espada, cuando se disponía a disparar, Serena le ataco con su arco, por ultimo Misty uso a Clemont como trampolín para golpear a su enemigo en el torso agrietando su coraza - Combinemos armas - dijo Misty a lo cual todos asintieron y dijeron al unisono - !Cañón aural¡ fuego - dando a su enemigo el cual exploto.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Tebigon dijo - Ja, sabia que pasaría esto - a lo cual dijo Vrak - No me digas - chasqueando los dedos - Zombats.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

Los rangers celebraban su victoria cuando las criaturas de Vrak se posaron sobre los restos de Swifch, reapareciendo en forma gigante - Ahora quien manda, enanos - dijo intentando pisotearlos, por suerte los rangers estaban preparados, hablando Misty -Listos - a lo que respondieron - Si - En ese caso ven !zord Gyarados¡ - apareciendo una versión mecánica de este pokemon.

!Zord Umbreon¡, !Zord Serperior¡, !Zord Silveon¡, !Zord Heliolisk¡ - dijeron el resto apareciendo versiones gigantes de estos pokemon para luego teletrasportase a su interior (la cabina es como la de los Mighty Morphin) los cuales se enfrentaron a Swifch, el cual repelió a los zords Umbreon y Serperior con su sable mientras disparaba a los otros 3, Misty pensó - ¿Que podemos hacer?, piensa, piensa - para luego decir en voz alta - Eso es, chicos tenemos que combinar nuestros zords - a lo cual respondió Trip - ¿En serio? - respondiendo ella - ¿Otra idea?, no, en ese caso, iniciar combinación.

Los zords empezaron a combinarse, el zord Silveon retrajo sus patas, para luego conectarse con la cola del zord Serperior, siendo las piernas del megazord, el zord Heliolisk encogió sus brazos y piernas poniéndose sobre los 2 anteriores, en eso la cola se abrió en 2 mitades las cuales se movieron hacia los lados quedando como una especie de quijote4, el zord Umbreon retrajo sus patas para luego conectarse en el lado izquierdo del zord Heliolisk mientras el zord Gyarados lo hacia en el derecho, quedando como los brazos, por ultimo la boca del zord Heliolisk se abrió revelando un rostro humano, cuyos ojos eran de color azul - !Megazord Poder Aural¡ preparado - dijeron los rangers al unisono, tras lo cual re-empezaron el combate, Swifch ataco con su sable, pero el megazord lo detuvo con la boca del zord Gyarados, para luego romperlo, en eso intento disparar, pero los rangers le quitaron esta y le patearon en el torso empujándolo hacia atrás, Misty dijo - Has intentado destruir nuestro mundo y separar a nuestro equipo, di adiós al mundo, !Esfera Aural¡ - grito mientras el megazord creaba una esfera de energía de color azul, la cual lanzo contra el monstruo destruyéndolo - Rangers esto es una victoria - dijo Misty.

 **Templo**

Mientras los rangers eran enviados a sus casas Misty se dirigió a Serena - Oye, creo que si ambas vamos por el mismo chico opino que pongamos unas reglas, vale, primera, nada de difamar a la otra, segunda, nada de aprovechar nuestro físico, si Ash se enamora de una que sea de su personalidad, vale - a lo cual Serena respondió tendiéndole la mano - Vale - dijo dándose un apretón de manos.

Mientras esto pasaba alguien oia una voz en sus sueños - Debes ir, debes ir a...

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora las aclaraciones.

1 la fedora es un sombrero usado comúnmente usado por artistas, es el tipo de sombrero usado por Indiana Johns.

2 Ciudad Cañadorada es el nombre que recibe Ciudad Trigal en hispanoamerica.

3 el akame es un gesto de burla usado en el anime y el manga, consiste en bajar el parpado inferior, normalmente acompañado de sacar la lengua.

4 no me refiero a la obra de Cervantes, sino a un tipo de pieza de armadura destinada a proteger los muslos.

Espero leerles pronto, hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 6 : Almas destrozadas

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hace 10 días en Ciudad Cerulean, en casa de Daisy, Misty le pregunto a su hermana - ¿Y bien, sera?_

 _\- a lo cual Tracey respondió - Aun no lo sabemos, pero si sabemos cuanto esperar._

 _\- a lo cual pregunto la pelirroja - ¿Cuando?_

 _\- siendo Daisy la que respondió - Estoy de 5 meses, mas o menos para Noviembre, por cierto, ¿no querrás decirme algo?_

 _\- respondiendo su hermana algo nerviosa - Si, es que, veras, May y unos amigos se van a reunir en Ciudad Pewter para hacer un viaje, y me gustaría, que, me dieses permiso, por favor._

 _\- Clemont añadió - Si le preocupa su seguridad nosotros la acompañamos, por favor._

 _\- a lo cual Tracey respondió - Vale, pero, si ayudas en casa hasta que te vayas y si Daisy esta de acuerdo, ¿tu que dices mi amor?_

 _\- respondiendo - Vale, así tendremos un poco de intimidad ._

 _\- a lo cual respondió Misty abrazando a su hermana y su cuñado ilusionada - Gracias._

 _Hace 3 días en esa misma ciudad y casa, Misty ayudaba a Tracey y su hermana a limpiar y retirar cajas de una habitación, la cual habían decidido convertir en la habitación del bebe, en eso Daisy vio algo, una pequeña cajita de madera cerrada con un pestillo, tras sacar todo de la habitación Tracey pregunto a su esposa._

 _\- Cariño, ¿que es eso?_

 _\- antes de responder Misty intervino - Daisy no deberías de levantar tanto peso, piensa en tu salud y la de mi sobrino o sobrina._

 _\- ante esto la rubia respondió - Descuida, solo he levantado cosas ligeras, y cariño respecto a esto, es algo que dejo papa._

 _\- ante esto Misty respondió incrédula - Papa, en serio, ¿y que es?_

 _\- a esto ella respondió - No lo sabremos hasta que la abra - dijo abriendo la caja, en su interior había 2 piedras, una era en forma de lagrima, la cual brillaba con los colores del arco-iris, la otra era mas grande, de colores extraños, en la tapa de la caja había una carta, tras leerla Daisy se la paso a su hermana:_

 _ **POV MISTY**_

 _ **A mis hijas, a las que quiero con mi alma, dejo este regalo el cual conseguí en un largo viaje que hice en juventud, no se lo que son, pero por lo que me dijeron, solo con un Gyarados se puede resolver, espero que vosotras consigáis responder al enigma que yo no pude resolver, os quiero con todo mi corazón.**_

 _ **Firmado: Ryu Waterflower, líder del gimnasio Cerulean, amante y fiel esposo.**_

 _ **A 12 de Octubre de 2003.**_

 _\- tras leer la carta, derramo un par de lagrimas, Daisy le dijo a su hermana - Misty, esta carta la escribió papa 2 meses antes de que le diagnosticasen la enfermedad._

 _\- Tracey dijo a ambas intentando animarlas- Cariño, Misty, no lloréis, vale._

 _\- Daisy y Misty abrazaron a Tracey, pasado un rato, cuando se calmaron Daisy le dijo a su hermana - Misty, deberías llevarte las piedras, puede que encuentres en ese viaje a alguien que sepa lo que son._

 _Misty solamente asintió, cerro la caja y la guardo en su mochila, antes de irse con Clemont y Serena._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Misty estaba andando por el bosque recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos días junto a Clemont y Serena, al rato vieron una ciudad.

\- Hemos llegado, esa es Ciudad Pewter - dijo Misty a sus compañeros.

Ellos 2 asintieron y siguieron a la pelirroja hasta el centro pokemon, tras dejar a sus pokemon y pedir 2 habitaciones, decidieron darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Tras un rato salieron los 3 ya cambiados, Serena llevaba la ropa que empezó a usar en el episodio 864, pero con el pelo largo, Clemont llevaba una ropa deportiva, gris con la medalla voltaje impresa en la espalda de la parte superior, Misty por su parte llevaba una camisa amarilla sin mangas con capucha, con pantalones cortos azules, una correa blanca con la hebilla de un color rosa brillante y unos zapatos completamente azules.

Decidieron ir al lugar en el que quedaron con los chicos, estuvieron andando por las calles de la ciudad, se veía a la gente yendo de un lugar a otro, al poco llegaron a un parque, junto a una fuente en forma de Onix había un grupo de jóvenes hablando, Misty no tardo un segundo en reconocer a una de las chicas a la cual saludo.

\- !May¡ - a esto ella les hizo señas de que se acercasen, en el grupo estaban Trip y Gary, el grupo lo componían 5 chicos y 5 chicas, los cuales empezaron a presentarse:

\- !Misty¡ cuanto tiempo, bueno para los que no me conocéis me llamo Brock Flintstones y este es mi hermano Forrest - el cual solo hizo un gesto al ver a Serena (Brock tiene 21 años y su hermano 14)

\- !Increíble¡ !no pensé que un ángel vendría a verme¡ o este debe ser el mejor día de mi ... - no termino de hablar por que Misty lo detuvo, tirandole de la oreja, diciendo - Bastante voy a tener con vigilar a tu hermano.

Tras esta escena, la cual despertó en algunos buenos recuerdos, May se presento - Bueno, me llamo May Balance y este es mi hermano Max - el cual solo hizo un gesto de saludo ( tienen 15 y 12 respectivamente)

Luego siguieron un par de chicas las cuales Serena conocía - Nosotras somos Dawn Berlitz1 y Zoey Ravenclaw - la aludida solo les fue dando la mano a los presentes ( Dawn tiene 14 años y Zoey 16)

Después siguieron un chico y una chica - Saludos a los presentes me llamo Cillan Lefleur. ( 19 años)

\- Yo soy, Iris Wild, un placer conocerles - ( 14 años )

\- Un placer, me llamo Drew Valentine - dijo dándole una rosa a Serena y Misty, poniendo celosa a May la cual empezó a regañarle (15 años )

\- Hola, me llamo Bianca Selfwing, un placer - dijo la chica rubia haciendo una ligera reverencia (14 años)

Luego se presentaron nuestros héroes, tras acabar las presentaciones se fueron a hablar a un lugar mas tranquilo, hablaron de sus viajes, sus experiencias junto a Ash, hasta que Misty recordo algo, comentandolo al grupo - Disculpad, puedo preguntados algo.

\- a lo cual todos simplemente asintieron - Veréis, hace unos días encontré esto en casa, era de mi padre, ¿alguno sabe lo que son? - tras hacer la pregunta, saco la caja de su mochila y la abrió, uno a uno fueron viendo las piedras, pero ninguno supo que eran, hasta que las vieron Serena y Clemont, los cuales empezaron a explicar a sus futuros compañeros de viaje lo que eran.

Mientras esto pasaba, 2 personas y un pokemon hablaban.

\- ¿James, Meowth, decidme, cual es el mayor misterio de todos? - dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Por que los políticos no son honrados? - dijo el Meowth parlante.

\- No tonto, me refiero al otro gran misterio - dijo algo molesta.

\- ¿Por que la ropa interior aprieta tanto? - dijo James.

\- No idiota me refiero a la madre de todos los misterios - dijo todavia mas furiosa.

\- ¿La mujer? - respondieron ambos algo confusos, segundos despues se ve que tienen marcas de arañazos en la cara.

\- No estúpidos, la identidad de los power rangers - dijo la mujer.

\- Como no lo he pensado antes Jessie, si descubrimos su identidad ... - dijo el Meowth.

\- Nos haremos famosos - dijo Jessie.

\- !Siii¡ - gritaron los 3 al unisono.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Mientras tanto Tebigon y Vrak estaban en la sala del cristal, hablando

\- Con que, al fin habéis encontrado a otro - dijo Seik, siendo respondido por Tebigon

\- Si mi lord, a la orden atrapare al heredero y destruiré la ciudad en la que se encuentre.

\- Mi lord, creo que con los rangers habría que planear mejor como quitarle su aura al heredero, creo que lo mejor seria crear una distracción antes - dijo Vrak haciendo una reverencia

\- No estoy de acuerdo, yo mismo destruiré a esos rangers - dijo Tebigon furioso

\- !Ya basta¡ primero, enviareis a un monstruo a destruir a esos rangers, luego os encargareis del heredero, entendido - ordeno Seik a sus sirvientes, lanzando rayos los cuales carbonizaron a algunos trasgos, ante esto ambos se inclinaron.

\- Mi señor, conozco al guerrero perfecto para destruir a esos rangers, de hecho, es uno de nuestros antiguos tenientes, Nightmare, caballero infernal, arrodíllate ante tu amo. - dijo Tebigon.

En eso, por uno de los pasillos apareció un monstruo con aspecto de guerrero, de unos 2 metros, cubierto de pies a cabeza en una armadura de color azul metálico, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban con un fulgor que parecía venir del mismo infierno, su brazo derecho era monstruoso, de color verde, con 3 dedos y una mandíbula llena de dientes en el hombro, llevaba una Zweihänder2 en su mano derecha, la espada media alrededor de un metro ochenta, en medio de su filo había un ojo de color rojo el cual miraba a todas partes, mientras andaba no dudo en matar a 3 trasgos que había en la sala, absorbiendo algo de sus restos a través de su espada.

\- Es un placer volver a ver al indiscutible señor del mal - dijo el guerrero demoníaco haciendo una reverencia.

\- Nightmare, uno de mis mejores guerreros, lleva a un grupo de trasgos y destruye a mis enemigos - Ordeno Seik a su sirviente, el cual se fue nada mas recibir la orden.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba haciendo algunas investigaciones mientras Shizuru le ayudaba, sonando la alarma poniendo a la chica nerviosa.

\- Maestro, llamare a los rangers, ¿maestro? - dijo Shizuru mientras miraba a Exodus, el cual se mantenía pensativo, absorto en sus pensamientos - Vale, los llamare - añadió ella con resignación ante la indiferencia de este.

 **Ciudad Pewter**

Vemos a los rangers y al resto de amigos escuchando la explicación de Clemont sobre la megaevolucion.

\- Bueno, eso es todo - dijo Clemont, mientras sus oyentes se quedaban en el sitio con una cara de ¿en serio?, sonando al poco el comunicador de Misty.

\- Un momento, es una llamada importante - dijo la pelirroja buscando una excusa para alejarse, cuando lo hizo pregunto - ¿Que ocurre?

- _Misty, soy yo Shizuru, Seik lanzo un ataque, es en ..._ \- Misty rompió la comunicación al oír un grito de terror, al igual que el resto.

\- Ya se donde es el ataque - se dijo para si misma Misty antes de correr hacia el lugar de donde venia el grito.

No muy lejos de allí vemos al trió de desgraciaros que pegaron tal grito al toparse con Nightmare.

\- U, u, u, !un monstruo¡ - gritaron los 3 ex-miembros del Team Rocket antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, hecho que enfureció al guerrero el cual fue golpeado por una patada voladora.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿una niña es quien se atreve a enfrentarse a mi? - dijo con sarcasmo tan monstruoso guerrero, mientras los trasgos empezaban a rodear a la chica.

\- No soy cualquier chica, soy la ranger azul, !Gyarados metamorfosis¡ - dijo Misty decidida, al poco el resto de rangers llegaron tras acompañar a sus amigos a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Que es esa cosa? - dijo Serena algo asustara.

\- Que mas da, !a trasformarse¡ - dijo Trip - !Serperior/Heliolisk/Umbreon/Silveon metamorfosis¡ - exclamaron antes de lanzarse al combate, los rangers no dudaron en sacar sus armas nada mas empezar el combate.

Serena se enfrentaba a algunos trasgos, disparo con sus flechas a 2 que tenia delante al tiempo que daba una patada a uno que se acercaba por detrás, luego empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de ellos para juntarlos y acabar con "Fuerza lunar" de un solo golpe.

Clemont peleaba junto a Gary y Trip contra un grupo de trasgos, Clemont disparo sus pistolas contra varios trasgos que le atacaban por delante, para luego disparar a 3 que intentaban atacar a Trip por la espalda, Gary mientras tanto fintaba a sus enemigos para luego atacarles con la guardia baja con sus Kunais al tiempo que esquivaba las flechas de 5 de ellos, para luego ser estos abatidos con "Bola sombra" , Trip bloqueaba los golpes con su bastón para luego atacar a los trasgos que se acercaban, cansado de que huyeran uso "Planta feroz" para inmovilizarlos, uniéndose sus compañeros para acabar en una combinación de "Rayo solar" lanzada por Clemont y Trip, junto al "Pulso umbrío" de Gary.

Misty por su parte tenia problemas para enfrentarse a Nightmare, Misty lo ataco de frente con su hacha, ataque que bloqueo su oponente dándole una patada a la ranger azul, la cual cambio a modo rifle y disparo contra este, que simplemente le devolvió el disparo haciéndola rodar por el suelo, dejándola herida.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, y tu eres la líder de los enemigos de mi señor, no tengo ni para empezar - se regodeo Nightmare empezando a cargar el golpe de gracia cuando Clemont le disparo por la espalda, al tiempo que llegaban el resto.

\- Tened cuidado chicos, es muy hábil - dijo Misty algo dolida mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda al pecho.

Al poco los rangers se lanzaron contra Nightmare, Gary y Trip intentaron golpearle con sus armas, esquivando este a ambos y golpeándoles con su espada, lanzandolos por los aires, Serena y Clemont le dispararon desde los lados, intentando rodearle, pero este simplemente creo una barrera de energía la cual no solo bloqueo los disparos, sino que los absorbió, lanzando la energía en forma de un enorme proyectil contra Serena, la cual se estrello contra un muro cercano al tiempo que corrió hacia Clemont y le golpeaba haciéndole rodar hasta donde estaban Gary y Trip, en eso Misty lanzo "Hiperrayo" a máxima potencia en un intento de destruir a su oponente para proteger a su equipo, levantando una gran polvareda.

\- Lo conseguí - dijo Misty cansada, cuando se retiro el polvo, Nightmare seguía en pie, como si no le hubiesen hecho nada.

\- He de admitirlo, podrías haberme vencido - dijo la criatura en tono burlón - hace 3000 años, ja, ja, ja, ja, adiós rangers - dijo Nightmare cargando energía en su espada hasta que se vio envuelta en una luz roja - !Oleada Infernal¡ - lanzando una honda de energía roja que golpeo a los rangers excepto a Trip que consiguió saltar en el ultimo segundo, evitándola, destranformandose el resto.

\- _Chicos os sacare de hay_ \- exclamo aterrada Shizuru por el comunicador, al poco los rangers fueron teletransportados antes de que Nightmare les diese el golpe de gracia, enfadandolo.

 **Templo**

Los rangers fueron llevaros rápidamente a la enfermería, para tratar sus heridas.

\- Debí de suponerlo, debí de suponer que los tenientes de Seik sentirían el despertar de su amo, lo lamento, debí informados sobre vuestro contrincante - dijo Exodus apenado mientras trataba las heridas de los rangers.

\- No maestro, fue culpa mía, debí haber los traído antes - dijo Shizuru sollozando.

\- Si hay que echarle la culpa a alguien, es a Misty, ella es nuestra líder, era su responsabilidad - dijo Trip regañando a la pelirroja.

\- Trip, yo, yo que te he hecho para que me hables así, ahhhhh - dijo Misty débilmente mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Tras tratarlos a todos, Exodus vio al equipo, diciendo - Shizuru, quiero que hables a solas con Trip, vale, yo me quedare aquí.

Shizuru dudo un momento, pero hizo caso a su maestro - Vamos Trip.

Los 2 se alejaron hasta entrar en la sala de la estatua, donde Shizuru simplemente le dio una bofetada a Trip - !Que te pasa haber¡, ¿por que tratas así a Misty? - pregunto enojara Shizuru.

\- Por que ella tiene todo lo que yo nunca he tenido - respondió Trip molesto ante esa pregunta.

\- Explícate, por favor - dijo Shizuru intentando calmar al chico.

\- ¿Por que iba a hacerlo? - respondió sarcástico

\- Por que así podría entender tus motivaciones para tratarla así - respondió Shizuru

\- Es lógico, vale. - dijo con resignación - Por donde empiezo, a si, mis padres, ellos, nunca han estado en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida, simplemente me apalancaron con mis abuelos.

\- Bueno, sabias que Misty solo tiene a sus hermanas, sus padres fallecieron hace años, creo que ella puede entender tu dolor. - contra argumento la chica.

\- Vale, pero, yo nunca he tenido amigos, de pequeño tenia problemas para relacionarme con otras personas. - dijo Trip.

\- Vale, pero, tus compañeros, ¿no los consideras tus amigos? por que creo que ellos te ven así - respondió ella, consiguiendo hacer dudar a Trip de lo que creía.

\- ¿En serio crees que ellos me ven así? teniendo en cuenta como les he tratado, me cuesta creerlo - respondió durando.

\- Claro, la manera de comprobarlo es preguntarle -respondió ella risueña - Vamos, pero creo que deberías disculparte por como les has tratado - le indico, asintiendo este.

Estuvieron andando hasta volver a la enfermería, tras entrar Trip se dispuso a hablar.

\- Chicos, yo, bueno esto yo, lo, lo, lo siento, perdón por como os he tratado. - tras esto los demás rangers se miraron entre si.

\- Vale, te perdono - dijo Serena con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Ok - exclamo Gary en tono burlón haciendo que Trip se pusiese tenso y Shizuru lo mirada mal - Tranqui, estoy de broma, yo también te perdono.

\- Si te disculpas de todas las veces que has insultado mi falta de aptitud física. - dijo Clemont serio.

\- Vale, perdón por haberte llamado debilucho tanta veces. - dijo Trip con la cabeza agachada.

\- Clemont, Misty, creo que su disculpa es sincera, dadle una oportunidad - dijo Exodus.

\- Vale, te perdono, no soy alguien rencoroso. - dijo Clemont.

\- Misty, tu, lo perdonaras, no - dijo Exodus a la pelirroja, al poco Shizuru le susurro algo al oído, ante lo cual la pelirroja dijo.

\- Vale, te perdono, pero nos trates así de nuevo, vale, amigo - dijo Misty seria.

\- Chicos, yo, no merezco esto, en serio - dijo Trip sollozando, en eso volvió a sonar la alarma.

\- Chicos, debemos ir a por el, ahhh - dijo Misty intentando levantarse de la cama, pero la detuvo el dolor.

\- Ten cuidado, las heridas de la espada de Nightmare hieren no solo la carne, sino también el alma, por eso estáis tan débiles, las heridas sanaran mas rápido si le derrotáis - dijo Exodus recordando sus batallas contra los esbirros de Seik hace ya tantos siglos. - Antes de que se me olvide, Nightmare se hace mas fuerte absorbiendo las almas de sus victimas.

\- Iré yo, así enmendare todo lo que os he hecho - dijo Trip resuelto a ello.

\- Es una locura, no deberi.. - dijo Misty, pero fue detenida por Exodus.

\- No Misty, vosotros recuperaos, cuando esteis mejor le acompañareis, Trip tu aguanta todo lo que puedas, vale. - dijo Exodus

\- !Ni hablar¡ no vamos ha dejar que esa cosa te mate - dijo alterada Serena.

\- Calmémonos, de hecho, tengo un plan. - dijo Clemont el cual explico su plan al equipo.

\- Muy bien, tened cuidado, buena suerte rangers y que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo Exodus despidiéndose.

\- Maestro ¿Que le tenia tan absorto? - pregunto Shizuru a su maestro.

\- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

 **Ciudad Pewter**

Nightmare estaba causando estragos en la ciudad, cuando de repente lo cegó un fuerte destello, cuando volvió a ver, 2 esferas de energía le golpearon, respondiendo furioso.

\- ¿Quien es el cobarde que se atreve a atacarme?

\- YO - dijo Trip saltando delante de el - Listo para el segundo asalto hojalata - añadió burlándose de el.

Al poco empezaron a luchar, Nightmare ataco con su espada embistiendo, esquivándolo el ranger verde con una voltereta, par golpear a su enemigo en el talón, Nightmare ignoro el ataque empezando a acumular energía, cuando le dispararon desde delante y los lados.

\- Cobardes - dijo aun mas furioso al ver a Misty, Clemont y Serena disparandole, se abalanzo sobre ellos, pero en eso apareció Gary por detrás y le dio en el cuello con sus kunais, sin hacer efecto.

\- !Destello¡ - grito Clemont usando este movimiento para cegar a Nightmare, para al volver a ver, ver a esto con el cañón aural preparado.

\- !Fuego¡ - dijo Misty apretando el gatillo, el disparo se dirigió a Nightmare, el cual lo bloqueo con su espada, para luego usar de nuevo su Oleada infernal, derribando a todo el equipo, sin embargo, Trip se levanto, algo magullado, pero desafiante.

\- No te dejare que les hagas daño, ellos, !ellos son mis amigos¡ - dijo Trip mientras una aura morada rodeaba su cuerpo, formando como un escudo en su brazo derecho.

\- Te destruiré, !Oleada infernal¡ - grito Nightmare furioso, lanzando el ataque, pero Trip consiguió bloquearlo con su nuevo escudo, el escudo era grande, morado, y tenia la empuñadura de una espada en su parte superior, Trip agarro la empuñadura revelando una espada de hoja recta, de color morado.

\- !Espada y escudo espectral¡ - dijo Trip revelando sus nuevas armas, para luego lanzarse al ataque, Nightmare golpeo con su espada a Trip, que bloqueo el ataque con el escudo y apuñalo a Nightmare en un costado, haciendo que gruñera de dolor, luego dieron ambos un salto hacia atras, empezando a chocar sus espadas, Nightmare intento darle un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, pero Trip bloqueo el ataque y clavo su espada en el ojo de la de su contrincante, tras esto Nightmare empezó a sufrir pequeñas explosiones.

\- Llego tu final, !Espada santa¡ - dijo Trip mientras su espada se rodeaba de energia golpeando a su enemigo, el cual cayo al suelo para luego explotar.

 **Cueva Maldita**

\- Como lo han conseguido - dijo furioso tebigon.

\- Descuida, esto aun no ha acabado, !Zombats¡ - dijo Vrak mientras chasqueaba los dedos, llamando a sus criaturas.

 **Ciudad Pewter**

Los rangers se encontraban alrededor de Trip, felicitándolo, cuando Nightmare se hizo gigante.

\- !Vuestras almas serán mías¡ - dijo Nightmare intentando aplastar a los rangers.

\- Necesitamos a los zords, ! zord Gyarados / Silveon / Heliolisk / Umbreon / Serperior¡ - gritaron al unisono llamando a sus zords.

\- Combinación de zords - dijeron combinando los zords - !Megazord poder aural¡

El megazord se enfrento a Nightmare, el megazord intento darle un puñetazo el cual fue esquivado, para luego recibir un golpe de la espada de Nightmare, haciéndoles retroceder.

\- !Que podemos hacer¡ - dijo Serena.

\- _Chicos me_ _oís_ \- dijo Shizuru por el comunicador.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto la líder del equipo preocupada viendo como su oponente cargaba energía.

\- _Rangers, ahora que Trip tiene una nueva arma puede llamar un nuevo zord_ \- dijo Exodus.

\- Vale, se que puedo, es decir, podemos, !Zord Aegislash¡ - dijo Trip justo cuando Nightmare les lanzo una esfera de energía, cuando pensaron que era su fin algo bloqueo el ataque, siendo el nuevo zord del equipo el que lo bloqueo. - Tengo una idea, si me lo permitís - dijo trip a lo cual los demás solamente asintieron - Muy bien !Combinación de zords¡ - dijo Trip empezando la combinación, las cintas de la espada se unieron al escudo para luego amarrarse al brazo derecho, mientras la espada era agarrada por la mandíbula del zord Gyarados.

\- !Megazord poder aural, modo armado¡ listo - dijeron juntos, volviendo a empezar el ataque, Nightmare ataco con su arma, siendo bloqueado apartando su espada, el megazord ataco con un corte horizontal con su espada, dando de lleno, los rangers no duraron en seguir con el ataque, haciendo retroceder a Nightmare, Nightmare concentro toda su energía en su arma golpeando con ella, dando de lleno haciendo tambalearse al megazord, que resistió el ataque, viendo a su oponente débil, no podían perder la oportunidad, desarmandolo y rompiendo su espada.

\- Chicos acabemos con esto, Trip haces los honores - dijo Misty.

\- Por supuesto, !Estocada Aural¡ - grito Trip, la espada se vio rodeada por una luz iridiscente, golpeando a su oponente el cual exploto.

\- Rangers esto si que es una victoria - dijo Misty en señal de triunfo.

Los rangers volvieron rápidamente con sus amigos los cuales estaban preocuparos, tras contarles una excusa decidieron donde hacer su viaje.

\- Chicos, !rumbo a Kalos¡ - dijo May llena de alegría siendo secundara por todos sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en una gran ciudad, un chico sintió cambiar el viento. - Ya vienen - dijo.

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora sin mas esperar, mis aclaraciones y curiosidades.

1 El apellido de Dawn es el de su contra-parte del manga, igual que el de Serena.

2 La Zweihänder es una gran espada, usada a 2 manos, de origen alemán.


	8. Chapter 8

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 7 : Aprender de la derrota

Nos encontramos en un avión, en este se ve sentara junto a una de las ventanillas a Serena, la cual estaba respirando en una bolsa nerviosa.

\- Relájate, a mi tampoco me entusiasma volar, pero no te preocupes, el piloto es un experto, vale. - dijo Misty intentando tranquilizar a Serena, y a si misma.

Serena simplemente asintió, aun algo nerviosa, Serena al cabo de un rato se quedo dormida, al poco también se quedo la pelirroja.

Debieron de pasar varias horas, cuando una de las auxiliares de vuelo despertó a ambas, para luego decir. - Estimaros pasajeros, por favor abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar en Cuidad Luminalia, gracias por volar con aerolíneas MIAS.

Al cabo de una hora, el avión aterrizo, el aeropuerto era amplio, la gente andaba de un lugar a otro, los chicos empezaron a salir de la zona de desembarco, no sin tener un percance, dado que Brock fue detenido por una agente Jenny, pero fue solo un malentendido, tras recoger su equipaje, Misty se alejo un momento del grupo para llamar a casa y decir que había llegado, no quería preocupar a su hermana y cuñado, tras hablar con ellos, se dirigió a reunirse con el grupo, cuando una joven, de unos 15 años de pelo castaño rosado la detuvo.

\- ¿Misty eres tu? - pregunto la joven, Misty se la quedo mirando un minuto, cuando de repente la reconoció.

\- ¿Sakura, eres tu? - pregunto Misty algo incrédula a la chica, la cual asintió en respuesta, Misty emocionada abrazo a su amiga de Johto, para después de separarse y decir con una sonrisa - Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿como te va la vida dime?

Pregunto la pelirroja, sin embargo cuando la iba a contestar, Forrest apareció interrumpiendo.

\- Debe de ser mi día, por que estoy delante de una diosa, o bella señorita querría ... - no le dio tiempo a contestar, por que sin previo aviso el croagunk de Brock apareció detrás de este para detenerlo con puya nociva, para luego llevárselo a rastras.

\- Al menos se que alguien me va a ayudar a controlar a esos 2 -. dijo Misty aliviara ante la idea de tener que vigilarlos durante todo el viaje ella sola, Misty decidió presentarles a su amiga al resto, tras llegar con el resto Sakura se presento.

\- Buenos días, dejadme que me presente, me llamo Sakura Tajiri, es un placer conoceros - dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los chicos se fueron presentando uno a uno, cuando terminaron de presentarse los chicos decidieron ir al hotel, la ciudad era enorme, las calles y avenidas eran amplias, los edificios eran altos, las calles eran amplias, llenas de personas y pokemon andando de un lugar a otro.

\- Serena, Clemont, ¿donde esta el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore? - pregunto Misty.

\- El laboratorio esta en el bulevar sur, al lado de un centro pokemon, también esta cerca de tu casa, no Clemont - respondió Serena risueña.

\- Correcto, así es - respondió Clemont, los chicos decidieron primero ir al hotel para dejar su equipaje y descansar tras el largo vuelo.

Tras acomodarse y dejar su equipaje, decidieron ir a ver al profesor con el fin de descubrir mas sobre esa megapiedra, estuvieron andando durante un rato hasta que llegaron al laboratorio, delante de la puerta estaba un hombre de cabello negro que llevaba una bata de laboratorio hablando con una niña, la niña era rubia con el pelo corto recogido en una coleta, llevaba una falda a la altura de las rodillas, de color azul, un chaleco sin mangas del mismo color, una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de esta, sus zapatos eran negro, con unos calcetines blancos, sobre su hombro tenia un pequeño pokemon roedor.

\- Bonnie, ya te lo he dicho, todavía no tienes 10 años, tienes que esperar - dijo el hombre, la niña solo lo miro con mala cara, para luego advertir en la presencia del grupo.

\- !Clemont¡ - dijo Bonnie lanzándose a abrazarlo, el cual simplemente le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Profesor, Bonnie, cuanto tiempo, déjenme presentarles a mis nuevos amigos, ellos son Gary, Trip, Brock, Forrest, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Drew, Cillan, Iris y Bianca. - presento Serena a Bonnie y al profesor, el profesor hizo un gesto en señal de saludo, mientras Bonnie miraba a las chicas.

\- Hola chicas, decidme, ¿alguna querría casarse con mi hermanito? - dijo Bonnie arrodillándose delante de ellas, sorprendiéndolas.

\- Lo siento pero yo ya tengo novio, vale preciosa - dijo May sonriendo mientras Drew veía la escena aliviado.

\- Yo también tengo novio, lo siento - respondió Sakura con las manos juntas delante de la cara.

\- No niego que tu hermano sea buena persona, pero no es mi tipo - respondió Dawn.

\- Veras, yo es que no estoy interesara en encontrar novio en este momento - dijo Zoey con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ja, lo mismo digo - respondió Iris encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Veras, es que yo, los prefiero mas atléticos - respondió Bianca quitandole importancia al asunto.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿por que quieres encontrarle pareja? - pregunto Misty echándose las manos a la espalda.

\- Por que yo no puedo estar cuidándolo toda la vida, por eso le busco una novia virtuosa que lo haga por mi - respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Dedenne.

\- Y por que no le preguntas que chica busca y le ayudas a conseguir conquistarla - dijo Misty flexionando las rodillas para quedar a la altura de Bonnie, con una sonrisa.

\- Pues, es una buena idea, hermanito, ¿con que chica te gustaría salir? - pregunto Bonnie con una sonrisa a su hermano mientras se acercaba a este.

\- !Bonnie por favor¡ !deja de avergonzarme¡ - grito Clemont completamente rojo mientras sacaba su brazo Aipom, agarrando a Bonnie, la cual simplemente se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

Tras esta entrañable escena los chicos se echaron a reír, cuando acabaron de reír, entraron al laboratorio, el edificio era amplio, lleno de utensilios, al poco de entrar, el profesor presento al grupo a sus asistentas, inevitablemente, Brock y Forrest se dispusieron a cortejar a ambas, siendo ambos detenidos por el puya nociva de Croagunk, siendo Brock arrastrado por Misty tirandole de una oreja, mientras Max hacia lo mismo con Forrest, tras este "percance" el profesor les invito a su sala de reuniones mientras veía como Brock se ponía la mano en la oreja en señal de dolor pensando en la idea de lo que harían esas "pinzas" en cualquier otra persona, tras entrar en esta, Misty saco la caja con las piedras, tras el profesor examinarlas dijo.

\- No hay duda de que esta es una piedra llave, pero no estoy seguro de que megapiedra puede ser esta.

Los chicos empezaron a pensar en que tipo de megapiedra podría ser, en eso Misty recordó algo.

\- Profesor Sycamore, ¿Gyarados puede megaevolucionar? - pregunto la pelirroja llevando el dedo indice de su mano derecha a la mejilla a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Pues, si, ¿por que me lo preguntas? - pregunto el profesor algo confuso a Misty mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Vera, mi padre dejo una carta con las piedras en la cual mencionaba a Gyarados - respondió Misty empezándose a ilusionar, en eso el profesor hizo una pregunta delicada.

\- Misty, ¿no seras pariente de un hombre llamado Lysson? - pregunto el profesor algo preocupado, haciendo que Clemont y Serena también se preocuparan, Misty se quedo pensando la respuesta un momento.

\- No, lo siento, no me suena ese nombre - respondió la pelirroja algo confundida, tras continuar un rato hablando, a Serena se le ocurrió que podrían ir a la playa en pueblo Ambrette (Petroglifo en España), aunque Clemont sugirió ir en su lugar a ciudad Shalour (Yantra en España) dado que esta mas cerca, tras una larga discusión se decidieron por ir a donde sugirió Serena, de repaso pensó en que podrían ir a visitar al señor McGinty en pueblo Geosenge (Cromlech en España), para que le fabricase algún adorno donde llevar su piedra llave y la Gyaradosita.

Dado que iban a ir a la playa, las chicas decidieron comprarse bañadores nuevos, por que no se habían llevado ninguno al viaje, para gran regocijo para los chicos, tras pasar por al menos unas 35 tiendas de ropa, los chicos se quejaron de que ya era bastante, dado que estaban cargaros de bolsas llenas de ropa hasta los parpados, Misty también estaba algo cansara y dado que eran las 13:45, decidieron buscar algún lugar donde comer, tras un rato buscando encontraron uno llamado "El Pokemon risueño" en la Plaza Azul, conocida con ese nombre por que su suelo estaba cubierto de azulejos de este color igual que el obelisco que había en medio de la plaza, sobre la puerta del restaurante había un letrero con varios pokemon jugando, en la terraza había 2 mesas, se asomaron a su interior, viendo que era amplio, con varias mesas en su interior,al poco salio el dueño, era un hombre alto, algo regordete de unos 40 años, pelo castaño corto, llevando las ropas propias de un chef, el dueño les dijo que si alguno tenia su pokemon favorito ese tendría un descuento del 50%, los chicos empezaron a sacar a sus pokemon, pero ninguno resulto serlo, ni el eevee de Serena, ni el Beautifly de May y tampoco el Axew de Iris, Misty sin embargo como por resorte saco una de las pokeball de su mochila, sacando a Psyduck, el hombre se alegro diciendo que ella había acertado.

\- Usted tiene un hermano en Kanto, ¿no? - pregunto Misty con una sonrisa al dueño el cual asintió, tras entrar, vieron que una de las mesas ya estaba ocupara, en ella había un joven de unos 16/17 años, pelo morado, llevaba una chaqueta azul y negra encima de una playera de un color verde azulado oscuro, un pantalón gris y unas deportivas de color azul y negro igual que su chaqueta, en la silla de al lado había una mochila negra, seguramente de el, los chicos ignoraron su presencia, excepto Sakura, el dueño les informo que había un plato "especial" llamado "Mega-file-miñon" un file-miñon de 1,5 kilos en 30 minutos, si lo acabas no pagas y tu foto queda en una de las paredes, si fallas tendrás que pagar la cuenta, tras esta información los chicos miraron la única foto de aquella extraña pared de la fama a la glotonería, en ella se veía a un hombre de unos 42 años, de pelo largo negro y ojos ambarinos, tras esto se fueron a una mesa y pidieron de comer, cuando acabaron de comer, Sakura se separo un momento del grupo para hablar con aquel cliente solitario.

-¿Paul? ¿eres tu? - pregunto Sakura al joven con una sonrisa, aunque, por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba enojara, poniéndose detrás del joven el cual simplemente se giro y la miro.

\- Sakura, que, ¿que haces aquí? -. pregunto Paul nervioso mientras se levantaba de la silla algo extrañado de verla hay.

\- Pues estoy de viaje con unos amigos, !¿Y TU?¡ - pregunto enojada mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, Misty hizo la señal para que sus amigos no intervinieran ante lo que parecía ser una pelea entre novios.

\- Que insinúas que te pongo la cornamenta, el profesor Rowan me envió, así que estoy por trabajo, !VALE¡ - grito Paul alterado por las alegaciones de Sakura.

\- !Que yo sepa no soy de tu propiedad¡ !así que o me pides disculpas o aquí acabamos¡ vale - grito furiosa Sakura al que parecía ser su novio.

\- Sakura, ... espera, por favor, hablemos esto tranquilamente, vale mi bella flor de cerezo - dijo Paul intentando calmar a Sakura, ella sin embargo no le hizo el menor caso y salio del restaurante desviando la mirada de donde el estaba, los chicos desdieron seguir a Sakura, Misty se adelanto para hablar a solas con Sakura, Brock y Dawn se quedaron viendo a Paul, el cual parecía estar triste por que ella lo había ignorado, cuando Misty alcanzo a Sakura, estaban ya a las puertas del hotel, dado que por algún azar del destino se alojaban en el mismo hotel, vio a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en un banco de un parque cercano, con la cabeza agachada, llorando, Misty se acerco a ella para hablar.

\- Sakura, ¿por que le hablaste así a ese chico? - pregunto Misty intentando mirar a los ojos a su amiga.

\- Veras, ese chico, Paul, es mi novio, y bueno, hace 2 meses nos peleamos, el muy idiota se olvido de nuestro aniversario, se olvido, te lo puedes creer - dijo Sakura molesta al recordar lo que le había hecho Paul, Misty le puso la mano en un hombro para intentar consolarla, pasaros un par de minutos, tras esto Misty contesto.

\- Sakura, si le amas, no puedes estar enfadara con el toda la vida, el intento hacer las paces, ya desearía tener la suerte de que cierto despistado me hiciese algún piropo - dijo Misty recordando lo que dijo Paul, con una sonrisa para calmarla, tras un rato en el que ninguna de las 2 dijo ninguna palabra, llego el resto del grupo, tras esto, decidieron entrar al hotel y allí ella les contase como consiguió conquistar el corazón de Paul, del cual algunos duraban que tuviese, el hotel era de 4 estrellas, grande, entraron directamente al comedor, tras acomodarse en una de las mesas del comedor, Sakura empezó a hablar.

\- Seguramente os estaréis preguntando, ¿como es que Paul es mi novio?, bueno empezó todo esto hace un año y medio.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Estaba en ciudad Ecruteak (Iris en España) debido a los continuos ataques del Team Rocket no era seguro estar en las calles, por eso los entrenadores de la ciudad decidimos ayudar a la policía a defenderla, entre los entrenadores estaba el, debido a su frio carácter, pensé al principio que era un rocket infiltrado, sin embargo en uno de los ataques de los rocket, tras capturar a 4, uno intento dispararme con una pistola, pero Paul se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bala, Espeon rápidamente derribo al rocket, viendo la herida corrí ha llevarle al hospital, estuvo en coma 3 días, no sabia por que, pero no podía separarme de el sin devolverle el favor primero, cuando despertó le di un fuerte abrazo, durante días fui a visitarle, le llevaba flores, dulces, todo tipo de cosas, cuando le dieron el alta le pedí disculpas por sospechar de el, un día de primavera me pidió que le acompañase, estuvimos andando durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, nos acercamos a un claro, pero antes de entrar Paul me dijo que me tapase los ojos_

 _\- Ah, ah, ah, nada de hacer trampas - me dijo mientras me tapaba los ojos con sus manos, cuando las aparto y mire no me creía lo que vi me había llevado a un bello claro del bosque, en eso un enjambre de Beautiflys salio volando, era un espectáculo de gran belleza, de repente Paul me abrazo, y me susurro al oído algo que jamas olvidare._

 _\- Sakura, durante estos días he empezado a sentir algo que solo me habían descrito, Sakura, te amo, amo tu valentía, tu nobleza, pero sobretodo esa sonrisa que ha sido capaz de hacerme recapacitar de todos mis errores, y de como he tratado a mis pokemon y a mucha gente, querría que me acompañases en este viaje de auto-ayuda, ademas así podríamos pasar mas ti..., tiempo juntos, por favor - me dijo nervioso mirándome fijamente a los ojos, había oído muchas cosas sobre el, pero no pude resistirme, después volvimos a casa de mis hermanas, tras una larga discusión conseguí que me dejasen viajar con el, un día antes dieron la noticia de la captura del líder del Team Rocket, sabiendo que estaríamos seguros emprendimos viaje, me llevo a conocer a su hermano, era muy agradable, me enseño muchas cosas, no era como me lo describieron, era cariñoso, amable, aunque a veces seguía siendo un poco arisco, hace 2 meses queramos en casa de mis hermanas, pero no apareció, no me llamo, ni me envió ningún mensaje, así que decidí no volver a verle._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Y así es como llegamos aquí - termino de hablar Sakura.

Mientras esto pasaba, en otro lugar de la ciudad Paul le contaba la misma historia a un joven, el chico puso cara de meditación.

\- Vale, si eso es lo que paso, puedo ayudarte, mira - respondió aquel joven dándole un pequeño estuche, al ver lo que había en su interior, Paul sonrió.

\- ¿Cuanto? - pregunto, pero cuando lo hizo el chico ya se había ido, solo había una nota, tras leerla Paul solamente sonrió.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal vemos a Vrak junto a una jaula, en eso entro Tebigon.

\- Ya esta todo listo Vrak - dijo Tebigon a los presentes junto a un grupo de unos 30 trasgos los cuales rodearon la jaula.

\- Saca al experimento Vrak - ordeno Seik a su lacayo, un trasgo quito la manta que cubría la jaula, en su interior había una criatura de aspecto humanoide de 2,5 metros, su cabeza era la de un Hippowdon, era gordo, su piel era negra, en su torso había un extraño aparato de forma circular, llevaba un chaleco de color blanco y un pantalón negro.

\- Este es Hippondrio, no habla, pero es totalmente leal mi señor - respondió Vrak a su señor haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ya sabéis el plan - dijo Seik a sus sirvientes, los cuales hicieron una reverencia, para luego irse.

 **Templo**

Shizuru estaba durmiendo en su dormitorio, mientras Exodus seguía con una investigación, cuando sonó la alarma, Exodus llamo a los rangers, los cuales también estaban dormidos, pasado un rato los rangers entraron en pijama, igual que Shizuru, haciendo que Gary y Trip sangrasen por la nariz, cayéndose ambos al suelo, tras que reaccionasen Exodus hablo.

\- Os he llamado por esto, - dijo señalando la holopantalla, en ella se veía 2 lugares un desierto y una ciudad de la costa - la señal sonó indicando que estaban atacando ambos lugares, yo no puedo estar en ambos lugares, por eso necesito que os encarguéis de uno de los 2 - tras mirar ambas imágenes, los rangers decidieron ir al desierto, mientras Exodus se encargaba de lo que ocurriese en la ciudad.

 **Zona Desierto**

Trip sabia que desierto era, por eso les dijo al equipo que ya fuesen transformados, estuvieron andando por aquel desierto durante unos 10 minutos, cuando de repente se levanto una tormenta de arena, cuando ceso vieron a un grupo de trasgos rodeándolos, sin durarlo se lanzaron a la batalla, los rangers no tardaron mucho en acabar con ellos, cuando de repente la arena del desierto empezó a adoptar forma humana y a atacarles, los rangers estaban rodearos, por mas que querían sus armas simplemente atravesaban a sus oponentes, Misty harta de ellos uso su Hidrobomba, deshaciendolos.

\- !Chicos usad movimientos pokemon¡, les afecta - ordeno Misty a su equipo, Serena ataco con Fuerza lunar, Trip y Gary usaron una combinación de Rayo solar y Bola sombra, por ultimo Clemont aplasto a sus oponentes con cola dragón, tras acabar con ellos el rastreador del casco de Clemont detecto algo, tras andar un rato llegaron a una duna cercana desde la cual se veía su posición, cuando algo los ataco desde abajo, apareciendo ante ellos Hippondrio.

\- Increíble, un híbrido de pokemon y humano, extraordinario - exclamo Clemont tras comprobar los datos que proporcionaba su casco.

\- Vale, entonces no podemos destruirlo - dijo Trip viendo a la criatura preocupado, cuando Tebigon apareció y alejo a Misty del resto del grupo.

Mientras los rangers encaraban a Hippondrio, Tebigon se dirigió a Misty con su arma en mano, llevaba una lanza, era larga, con filo en ambos lados.

\- Tu, tu y el ranger verde son los únicos verdaderos guerreros en este equipo, veamos de lo que eres capaz - dijo Tebigon encarando a Misty, la cual agarro su hacha con firmeza usando sus 2 manos.

Los chicos empezaron a luchar contra Hippondrio, Trip ataco por delante con su bastón, pero la gruesa piel de su oponente bloqueo el ataque, Serena y Clemont dispararon sus armas con iguales resultados, Gary utilizo Pulso Umbrío, aunque consiguió que se tambalease, este contraataco provocando un temblor de tierra con sus pies, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

\- No puedo, no puedo rendirme - se dijo a si mismo Gary, en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a brillar, creando un enorme martillo con el cual golpeo a Hippondrio, haciéndolo retroceder, el martillo era a 2 manos, de color metalizado, como el hierro, su cabeza era igual al brazo de un Metagross, Gary entonces tuvo una revelación, debía golpear al aparato en el pecho de la criatura, Gary golpeo el suelo con fuerza, haciendo retroceder mas a su oponente, entonces hizo una señal, Clemont uso Destello para cegar un instante a su oponente, consiguiendo que Gary se acercase y aplastase el aparato con su nueva arma, tras esto el monstruo se desplomo y se convirtió en un Hippowdon y en un chico de unos 12 años, los rangers tras verlo decidieron acercarlo a una obra cercana y llamar a la policía, para luego volver al Templo.

Mientras tanto Tebigon y Misty empezaron su combate, Misty empezó usando Hiperrayo, Tebigon ante esto bloqueo el ataque con su mano derecha, haciendo que Misty se pusiese nerviosa, Tebigon se lanzo al ataque, golpeando a Misty con su puño en su estomago, tirándola al suelo, Misty tras reincorporarse golpeo a su oponente con su hacha, siendo bloqueado el ataque, Tebigon la ataco con su lanza, consiguiendo esquivarlo por milímetros, dio un segundo golpe a sus piernas, que evito dando un salto para ser golpeada en el torso acabando casi ensartada en la lanza, aunque no fue así gracias a su traje, cayendo de rodillas, Tebigon empezó a acumular energía, creando una esfera de energía de color negro, lanzandola contra ella, la cual cayo inconsciente, perdiendo su transformación, cuando se disponía a acabar con ella fue teletransportada al Templo.

\- Has tenido suerte ranger azul, pero no la tendrás la próxima vez. - dijo Tebigon molesto ante su huida.

(...)

Mientras todo esto pasaba Exodus apareció en el puerto de una ciudad costera de la región Hoenn, la ciudad era amplia, Exodus corrió por las calles casi vacías, dado que allí eran las 6 de la mañana, hasta oír grito en una playa cercana, en ella estaba una mujer con su hija siendo molestadas por un grupo de trasgos, cuando un ataque "Pulso Umbrío" los alejo, el ataque era de un Darkrai, detrás de este estaba un joven, de unos 17 años, de pelo largo color gris azulado, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón gris.

\- Váyanse, rápido - dijo el joven a la mujer y la niña.

\- Gracias Tobias - dijo la mujer cogiendo a su hija entre sus brazos, cuando un grupo de trasgos apareció cortandoles el paso.

\- !Dardos arcanos¡ - dijo Exodus lanzando varios proyectiles de energía multicolor con su mano izquierda, destruyendo a los trasgos - !Corran¡ - grito cuando Vrak apareció de repente cogiendo a la niña.

\- !Suéltala¡ - grito amenazante Tobias a Vrak, el cual ignoro lo dijo y saco una daga.

\- La soltare, si tu ocupas su lugar, de hecho, he venido a por ti, o mas exactamente, tu aura - dijo Vrak acercando la daga al cuello de la niña, la cual empezó a llorar de miedo y a llamar a su madre.

\- Esta bien, lo haré, pero no le hagas daño a la niña - dijo Tobias acercándose a Vrak, cuando lo agarro de un hombro Exodus.

\- No tienes por que hacerlo, eso es lo que el quiere - le dijo Exodus serio.

\- No hay otra elección - respondió Tobias, mientras andaba hacia Vrak, Exodus vio durante un instante a un hombre de pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo con una armadura samurái.

\- No me cabe duda, el es su descendiente - pensó para si Exodus, cuando llego a donde estaba Vrak, este soltó a la niña la cual corrió con su madre, Vrak aprovecho y puso un extraño cristal sobre el corazón de Tobias, el cual empezó a extraerle la energía, cayendo inconsciente, Exodus se dispuso a atacarle, pero este desapareció, Exodus puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Tobias, transfiriéndole su energía, tras esto volvió al Templo.

 **Templo**

Cuando Exodus entro al templo vio a todos doloridos y vendados, los chicos le contaron lo que paso, luego el informo de lo que había pasado, cuando todos se incorporaron Exodus se dispuso a hablar.

\- Mis jóvenes alumnos, hoy hemos sido vencidos, pero no debemos dejarnos abatir por esto, esta guerra no ha hecho mas que empezar, volved a Ciudad Luminalia, ha sido una noche larga, todos necesitamos descansar - dijo Exodus animando a los rangers, Clemont dejo los restos del aparato que tenia el chico sobre el pecho en una mesa cercana.

\- Tiene razón, esto debe servirnos de lección, somos un equipo, todos debemos mejorar, da igual cuantas veces nos derriben, no nos rendiremos hasta el mismo final - dijo Misty con determinación poniendo la mano derecha en medio del grupo, siendo secundada por el resto de rangers, Shizuru también puso la mano en señal de unidad, no eran solo un equipo, se habían convertido en una familia.

 **CONTINUARA**

Aquí acaba este capitulo, por cierto si tenéis ideas, sobre parejas, combinaciones Zord, monstruos, estaré dispuesto a escucharlas, hasta luego.

P.D: No soy de los fans de Paul, que tiene alguno, pero ley en un fic a esta pareja y me pareció interesante, por ser mi primera historia, y evitar problemas de plagio, Paul tendrá un papel secundario en esta historia, ahora si, hasta luego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Me gustaría agradecer a Dragón Espectral por los consejos que me ha dado para mejorar mi historia, y a Xanatrix742, no solo por que su historia sirviese de base para crear la mía, sino también por haber creado a 2 de los monstruos a los que se enfrentaran los rangers, ahora si el capitulo.**

Capitulo 8 : Acertijo de amor

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

 **POV MISTY**

La noche anterior había sido duda para mi y los demás, pero por mas que quisiera no era capaz de dormir, al despertarme me dirigí a la ducha, la necesitaba, todavía me dolía todo de la batalla contra aquella maquina, tras terminar de ducharme me puse la ropa, decidí ponerme una camisa amarilla sin mangas con una capucha, mis pantalones cortos azules amarrado con una correa blanca con la hebilla de un color rosa brillante y unos zapatos completamente azules; con mi coleta claro, nota mental tengo que cortarme el pelo, tras vestirme me dirigí al comedor, estaba muerta de hambre, cuando llegue a este vi al resto sentados junto a una mesa.

 **Fin del POV**

Misty se sentó junto al resto de sus amigos, en eso uno de los empleados puso el televisor, viéndose las noticias.

\- Aquí estamos en ciudad Slateport (Portual en España) donde nos hemos enterado que Tobias, actual miembro de la Élite 4 fue atacado por uno de los monstruos que están atacando nuestro mundo, por fortuna según algunas personas cercanas un extraño individuo llego y destruyo a las criaturas, no sabemos la causa de estos ataques, ¿conquista? si es así, podrán salvarnos los rangers, - dijo la presentadora en el puerto de esta ciudad con Tobias al lado - un momento, acaban de avisarme de que al mismo tiempo hubo un ataque en la zona desierto en la región de Unova, según imágenes obtenidas de una cámara de seguridad en las obras de la autopista 5 se puede apreciar como los rangers se enfrentan a un monstruo Hippowdon, el cual al ser vencido se dividió en una persona y un Hipowdon, al rato la policía recibió una llamada indicando este hecho - decía mientras se veían imágenes del combate de los rangers contra Hippondrio y sus criaturas de arena - Bueno con esto nos despedimos, un saludo y hasta luego - se despidió la presentadora, tras oír la noticia el empleado apago el televisor, los chicos empezaron a hablar sobre la noticia, cuando Misty se disponía a pedir el desayuno, una empleada se acerco a la mesa.

\- Disculpen, alguna de ustedes se llama Sakura, un joven me ha pedido que le diga que la esta esperando en la entrara, que desea hablar a solas - termino de decir la empleada.

\- Dígale que iré a hablar con el, cuando los Tepig vuelen - dijo Sakura molesta, dado que se olía quien había enviado a la empleada a dar el mensaje, tras oír esto la empleada se fue a dar el mensaje, cuando parecía que al fin podrían pedir algo de comer otra empleada se acerco a la mesa.

\- Disculpen, alguna de ustedes es Misty Waterflower, - dijo la empleada, asintiendo Misty - vera, esta mañana un chico dejo esta nota para usted - dijo dejando un sobre en la mesa, el sobre era blanco con un corazón dibujado en este, Misty estuvo un instante durando de si abrir el sobre o no.

\- ¿Lo abres o no? - dijo Sakura nerviosa a Misty, mientras las demás chicas también miraban nerviosas.

\- Lo haré, en cuanto Sakura hable con Paúl y lo escuche - respondió Misty mirando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

Tras estas palabras, Sakura molesta por lo que había dicho su amiga salio a hablar con su novio, cuando llego a la entrada vio a Paúl, el cual estaba sentado en un butacón, mirando al vació, cuando ella se le acerco por detrás.

\- ¿Paúl? te, te importa que me siente - pregunto Sakura algo nerviosa, este solamente asintió, tras sentarse a su lado estuvieron sin mediar palabra unos minutos.

Mientras tanto Misty se decidió a abrir la carta.

 **POV MISTY**

 **Estimada señorita Misty Waterflower, esta carta es un desafió, de aceptarlo deberá resolver el acertijo adjunto y descubrir donde me oculto antes de las 15:00 horas, espero de corazón que disfrute del día, con cariño un admirador.**

Tras leer la carta no pude decidirme a mirar dentro del sobre, adoro los acertijos y adivinanzas, en su interior vi una postal de la región Johto, en ella se veía la granja Mu-Mu, la cual estaba cerca de Ciudad Cañadorada, al darle la vuelta vi el acertijo, el cual me dispuse a leer.

 **En la calle del día mas largo del año, en su desafortunada puerta, encontraras una dulce sorpresa.**

Eso era todo, estaba molesta, no había duda de que el que escribió esto sabe como sacarme de mis casillas, intente serenarme e intentar adivinarlo.

 **Fin del POV**

Misty se encontraba confusa, por mas que pensaba no encontraba la solución, en eso Brock decidió hablar.

\- ¿Tan difícil te resulta Misty? - pregunto el susodicho a Misty, esta asintió mientras seguía enfrascara en el acertijo, en eso tuvo una revelación.

\- "El día mas largo del año es en San Juan, que es en verano, recuerdo que Serena dijo ayer que había una avenida con ese nombre, es todo lo que tengo" - pensó para si Misty, la cual se levanto de la mesa y salio del comedor en dirección a la avenida verano.

\- ¿La seguimos? - pregunto Serena a los demás presentes, los cuales solamente negaron girando la cabeza de un lado a otro - Vale, supongo que es cosa suya, no - volvió a decir afirmando el resto con la cabeza.

Sakura y Paúl estuvieron mirándose un rato, viendo salir a Misty entre otras cosas, en eso Paúl saco un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo.

\- Ten, es por no haberme acordado de lo nuestro, lo siento - dijo Paúl sonrojado y avergonzado mientras le daba el estuche a Sakura, Sakura estaba molesta aun con el, pero el había dado el primer paso para reconciliarse, así que decidió abrirlo, en su interior había unos pendientes, tallados en algún tipo de gema de color ámbar con la forma de una media luna - Me los dio alguien a quien conozco, a cambio de un pequeño favor claro - dijo Paúl todavía sonrojado y nervioso.

\- Paúl tu, tu que viste en mi - pregunto Sakura algo nerviosa, la pregunta pillo desprevenido a Paúl, el cual estuvo pensando en la respuesta un rato.

\- No, no lo se, puede que sea esa manera de ser tan alegre, me recuerda buenos momentos, con mi familia, y no me preguntes por ella, vale - dijo Paúl, Sakura ante esta ultimas palabras no pudo evitar reír, siendo enseguida seguida por el.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Mientras estos momentos de felicidad ocurrían, en una de las salas de la guarida de Seik estaban Vrak (con su armadura terrestre) y Tebigon, la sala era amplia, parecía haber sido excavada hace poco, pero su interior ya estaba lleno de todo tipo de aparatos, lo mas destacable eran varias jaulas que había en ella con personas y pokemon de todo tipo, la sala contaba con un amplio tragaluz, lo bastante grande como para que entrase por el un caza, este estaba cubierto por un cristal de color negro.

\- Estoy impresionado Vrak, pero para que has hecho todo esto, a mi me parece una perdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y recursos - dijo Tebigon a Vrak entono de superioridad, este simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a una jaula llena de Zombats andándoles algo de comer.

\- A diferencia de ti yo si tengo plan de futuro, se que esos rangers se harán mas fuertes, y prefiero estar preparado para eso, por eso he construido este laboratorio, con el fin de desarrollar armas que permitan destruir a esos humanos - dijo Vrak calmado ante las palabras de Tebigon, cuando una sombra apareció en la sala.

\- Veo maestro que al fin puede liberar su espíritu de esa prisión de cristal - dijo Tebigon haciendo una reverencia a esa sombra que resultaba ser el maligno Seik en una forma espiritual.

\- Mi lord, permitame presentarle a algunos habitantes de este mundo que, con sumo gusto colaboran voluntariamente con nosotros - dijo Vrak haciendo una ligera reverencia, detrás de el aparecieron 4 personas, todos eran varones y llevaban una bata de laboratorio, en el cuello llevaban una especie de collar - Ellos son los profesores Zager1, Charon2, Colress3 y el doctor Yung4 - dijo Vrak presentando a sus "científicos".

\- Espero que estos humanos me sean fieles, servirme y os haré mas poderosos de lo que podáis soñar, desfiadme y no dudare en destruidos - dijo Seik amenazando a los científicos los cuales solo se arrodillaron en señal de sumisión.

Mientras tanto en los cielos el super-conocido globo Meowth estaba sobrevolando el cielo, cuando un objeto a gran velocidad lo rozo haciendo que se desinfle y estalle.

\- !EL EX-TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO¡ - gritaron los 3 antes de volar a algún lugar lejano, desapareciendo en el cielo infinito como un punto brillante en este.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Misty se encontraba andando por la calle pensando en aquel acertijo, se detuvo un momento para mirar la hora, eran las 10:52, siguió andando pensando en ello cuando choco con alguien.

\- Lo siento, ¿Misty que haces aquí?, - pregunto el joven que resulto ser Clemont, detrás de este estaba Bonnie con una cesta y Dedenne en su hombro, tras esto Misty le contó lo de la adivinanza, Bonnie tuvo una idea.

\- Hermanito a lo mejor se refiere a la panadería de la señora Ilga, en el numero 13 de la avenida verano - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa en la cara - Yo te acompaño, tenemos que comprar el pan y el de allí es el mejor, ademas, así podre comprar dulces, ji, ji, ji - añadió Bonnie, lo ultimo susurrando, tras esto Clemont se fue dejando a ambas juntas, estuvieron andando un rato hasta llegar delante de una pequeña panadería, en sus escaparates había no solo pan, sino también varios dulces, al poco entro la dueña del lugar, era una mujer de unos 30 años, regordita de pelo rubio rizado, al ver a Bonnie saco una bolsa de papel con 3 barras de pan dentro.

\- Disculpe, alguien dejo una carta a mi nombre, me llamo Misty - dijo Misty presentándose a la señora, la cual se fue un momento a la cocina de aquel establecimiento, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una carta identifica a la anterior y un pequeño pastel.

 **POV MISTY**

 **Enhorabuena has resuelto mi primer enigma, te dejo este pastel para que recuperes fuerzas, bueno en la postal adjunta dejo tu siguiente enigma.**

Saque la postal que había en el sobre, era de un gran edificio contemporáneo, en una esquina de esta ponía ciudad Lilycove, región Hoenn.

 **Aquí encontraras toda la cultura e historia de esta ciudad, es un edificio al norte de acá, ten cuidado de no armar jaleo, no les gusta en ese lugar.**

Me quede pensando un rato sobre aquel acertijo, este era demasiado fácil, no era difícil, se refería al museo de arte de la ciudad, me dispuse a ir hacia allí.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba en la computadora haciendo una investigación, cuando Shizuru entro.

Maestro, el comunicado que envió ha sido respondido por ellos - dijo Shizuru haciendo una ligera reverencia, al poco 2 figuras aparecieron en la holopantalla.

\- Admud, comandante Cruger, espero que puedan venir a ayudarme, según mis fuentes algunos criminales de guerra están en este universo - dijo Exodus de manera calmada a sus aliados los cuales asintieron en señal de respuesta - Excelente, lo preparare todo para cuando lleguen - se despidió de ellos.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Continuando con nuestra pelirroja amiga, la cual se encontraba en la entrada del museo, era un edificio enorme, la parte exterior del museo destaca sobre los demás edificios adyacentes, ya que tiene un estilo modernista. La fachada es blanca y para entrar hay que pasar bajo un porche rodeado de un jardín. El tejado tiene una importante ondulación.

Cuando entro vio lo increíble que era por dentro, lleno de obras de arte, no pudo resistirse a hacer una pequeña visita, estuvo andando por aquel majestuoso lugar durante un rato, cuando una de las empleadas se dirigió a ella.

\- Disculpe, pero me gustaría preguntarle si se llama Misty - pregunto la empleada a Misty, esta asintió en señal de respuesta, la empleada le pidió que la siguiera hasta la recepción, cuando llegaron le entrego un sobre igual a los otros, diciendo - Este sobre nos lo entrego un chico de unos 16 años hace 10 días, nos dijo que se lo diésemos a una chica pelirroja que respondería al nombre de Misty - dijo la empleada, tras esto Misty se fue a un lugar mas tranquilo para poder leer la carta tranquila.

 **POV MISTY**

 **Extraordinario, has superado otro desafió, sabia que lo conseguirías, pero aun no me has encontrado, pero no te desanimes, esta solo a mitad de camino, animo.**

Tras leer la nota no pude evitar pensar ¿quien me ha dejado este desafió? no podía parar de pensar en ello, la letra de estos acertijos me resultaba familiar, no puedo dudar ahora.

Saque aquella postal como hice con los otros, la imagen era maravillosa, se veía una playa de arena dorada con una ciudad al fondo, la cuidad era avanzada, casi futurista, en una esquina ponía "Ciudad Marina la joya de las ciencias de Sinnoh".

 **En una pequeña tienda encontraras al pariente del gimnasio del lugar, ten cuidado no te comprometa con este, mira la torre desde esta la encontraras.**

Eso era todo, desde luego estoy molesta, es una descripción demasiado vaga, o puede que no, el líder de gimnasio es Clemont, no me cabe duda de que el sabrá la respuesta, salí del museo y me dispuse a llamarle por el móvil.

 **Fin del POV**

\- ¿Clemont? eres tu, gracias es que necesito saber algo, ¿algún pariente tuyo tiene una tienda en la ciudad? - pregunto Misty por el móvil a Clemont.

\- _Si, mi padre tiene una tienda de electrónica, ¿tiene que ver con esos acertijos no? en todo caso se encuentra en la avenida primavera, cerca de la torre prisma, es decir mi gimnasio, espero haberte sido de utilidad, hasta luego_ \- dijo Clemont a través del móvil, tras oír esto Misty esbozo una sonrisa, estaba cerca de su objetivo, por eso se dirigió hacia allí.

 **Cueva Maldita**

De vuelta en el laboratorio vemos como el cristal del techo se abre dejando entrar una nave espacial de pequeño tamaño, la nave tenia la forma de la cabeza de un lobo, el lugar de los ojos había un cristal tratándose posiblemente de la cabina, en eso se abrió la boca revelando ser una compuerta con una rampa, de su interior salieron 3 criaturas, el primero era una criatura amenazadora con aspecto de cucaracha, de unos 3 metros, de 4 patas con 2 fuertes brazos, llevaba a la espalda amarrada una enorme ametralladora, de al menos el calibre 50 y tenia el cuerpo cubierto de munición, a diferencia de otros insectos este era albino, con 2 amenazantes ojos rojos, el segundo era un Velociraptor bípedo con una armadura de camuflaje compuesta de cientos de escamas capaces de cambiar de color, su piel es de color negro con la capacidad de cambiar de color, lleva una Coraza de un material desconocido de color naranja similar a la de Deathstroke5, lleva una espada amarrada a a su espalda y un bastón bo plegable en su cinturón y también un par de pistolas en este, por ultimo bajo una criatura con forma de águila femenina con un traje ajustado y con un Ojo bionico donde estaría el derecho, lleva un par de brazaletes con cuchillas similares a los del Despedazador (Shredder6 en ingles) con unas pistolas ocultas que disparan proyectiles hechos de fuego, también tiene un par de alas de color plumas blancas que la permiten volar, su aspecto es similar al de Deadshot7, tras bajar de la nave hicieron una ligera reverencia ante Vrak, detrás de este estaban Tebigon, los científicos y algunos trasgos.

\- Señor hemos traído la mercancía solicitada, tal y como pediste - dijo la criatura en forma de águila.

\- Es un placer oír esas noticias Dead eagle, por cierto, tengo un trabajo para ti, Predaraptor y Krux - dijo Vrak a la mujer águila que responde al nombre de Dead eagle.

\- ¿De que se trata? - pregunto el monstruo en forma de velociraptor llamado Predaraptor en tono desafiante.

\- Muy sencillo, solo tenéis que destruir a los Power Rangers - dijo Vrak calmado ante las palabras de Predaraptor.

\- JA,JA,JA,JA no creo que sea para tanto, yo mismo me enfrente a 5 cuando servia al ejercito Trobiano y no fue ningún desafió - dijo la cucaracha alienigena llamada Krux burlándose de lo débil que debía ser Vrak por no poder derrotar a un ranger.

\- Interesante, en ese caso supongo que lo haréis sin cobrar - dijo Tebigon que estaba allí con los brazos cruzados recostado en un muro

\- Nosotros no hemos dicho eso, este idiota no es el líder del grupo, lo soy yo - dijo Dead eagle lanzando una mirada asesina a Krux.

\- Muy bien, Colress dame los dispositivos - dijo Vrak, al poco Colress apareció con 3 extraños aparatos los cuales dio a los 3 mercenarios - Esto os sera útil, ahora dadme la "mercancía" - termino de decir, Krux entro en la nave y saco un cajón, uno de los trasgos abrió la caja, en su interior había varios tubos de cristal con un extraño liquido de color verde morado brillante.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Volvemos con Misty la cual se encuentra delante una pequeña tienda de electrónica, abrió la puerta entrando en esta, no era muy grande, los estantes estaban llenos de aparatos, móviles y ordenadores desmontados, detrás del mostrador se encontraba un hombre de unos 38 años, alto, de pelo castaño con barba.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? - dijo el hombre amablemente con una sonrisa.

\- Puede, tiene algo a nombre de Misty Waterflower - dijo en un tono dulce y amable poniéndose la mano derecha sobre el pecho, el hombre no respondió se quedo pensando un instante, luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la tienda, Misty estuvo esperando un buen rato, decidió mirar la hora en su móvil otra vez, eran las 12:59, luego estuvo andando de un lado para otro hasta que aquel hombre volvió a entrar en la tienda, se puso detrás del mostrador dejando una caja de cartón sobre la mesa.

\- Antes que se me olviden mis modales, no me he presentado, me llamo Meyer, esta caja la dejo un chico de 16 años hace unos días, te prometo que no lo he abierto - dijo Meyer entregándole la caja, Misty estaba apunto de abrir la caja cuando Bonnie y Clemont entraron a la carrera.

\- Papa, cuando vas a venir a almorzar, hemos llamado a unos amigos de Clemont a comer, entre ellas hay varias chicas, haber si tu consigues que se busque novia de una vez, a hola Misty - dijo Bonnie muy seria primero, para luego sonreír, al poco Meyer decidió cerrar la tienda para almorzar, decidieron decirle a Misty que los acompañase, pero el tiempo se le acababa, así que decidieron dejarla sola para que acabase el reto.

 **POV MISTY**

Cuando se fueron, no pude resistirme a abrir la caja, arriba del todo había un sobre igual a los otros, en el interior pude ver algo envuelto en un pañuelo, lo desenvolví, resulto ser un anzuelo con la forma de un Pikachu, luego mire el pañuelo, me era inconfundible, por que yo misma se lo di a EL, no me lo podía creer, el me había dejado estas pistas, busque un lugar donde sentarme, encontré un lugar en la plaza de la Torre Prisma, estaba nerviosa, me dispuse a abrir el sobre, por Arceus como me tiemblan las manos.

 **Bueno, si no sabes quien soy tras recibir este regalo, te has vuelto muy despistada Sirenita, seguro que te preguntas, ¿por que no te veo y hablo contigo y punto? muy sencillo, por que se de una buena fuente que estas enfadara conmigo, por eso se me ocurrió ponerte un reto, se que te encantan las adivinanzas, así que te hice este pequeño juego, el ultimo esta en la postal como en los demás, nos vemos Gyarados pelirroja.**

Que molesta estoy, desde luego no ha cambiado, busque la postal, cuando la mire no pude evitar sonreír, era una postal con la playa de fondo, en ella aparecíamos mis hermanas y yo, recuerdo que ese día el estaba con nosotras, igual que Brock, le di la vuelta, en el estaba la adivinanza.

 **Estoy en dirección opuesta a la estrella polar, junto a un monumento que se alza hasta el firmamento, el suelo es del color del cielo y estar junto a alguien con jaqueca es bueno en esta plazuela.**

¿Opuesta a la estrella polar?, ¿a la hija de un marinero?, eso es el sur, ¿un monumento que alcanza el firmamento?, eso quiere decir que esta en una de las plazas, pero cual, el color del cielo, el cielo con buen tiempo es azul, la plaza azul, !el Pokemon risueño¡ claro hay es bien aceptado Psyduck, ¿como no lo pensé antes?, eran las 13:42, tenia poco tiempo, por suerte estoy cerca, empece a andar hasta llegar a la plaza azul, allí en la terraza del restaurante me fije en un chico, tendría mi misma edad, estaba de espaldas, complexión delgada, mas o menos mi altura, piel morena, su pelo era como el azabache, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y un pantalón largo de color azul marino, me disponía a acercarme a el, cuando sentí algo entre mis piernas.

 **Fin del POV**

Entre las piernas de Misty había un Pikachu restregándose de manera cariñosa, esta al verlo flexiono las rodillas para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Pikachu eres tu? - pregunto Misty al roedor eléctrico, este hizo su sonido característico y salto hasta los brazos de la pelirroja, Misty sonrió y lo abrazo con cariño - ¿Donde esta Ash? - Pikachu señalo al chico azabache, Misty empezó a andar lentamente hacia el, aunque estaba nerviosa, andaba firme hacia este, cuando lo vio de cerca vio que tenia puestas unas gafas y un libro entre las manos - ¿Ash? - dijo la pelirroja detrás del chico, el cual le hizo el gesto de que se sentada, para luego apartar la mirada del libro.

\- El mismo, lo conseguiste, eres tan inteligente - dijo Ash haciendo que Misty se sonrojada, esta se sentó delante manteniendo al roedor entre sus brazos, Misty miro mejor a Ash, vio que llevaba un aro de metal en su brazo izquierdo, no le presto importancia y hablo.

\- Ash, me gustaría hacerte 2 preguntas, primero ¿por que llevas gafas? y segundo, ¿de que querías hablar? - pregunto Misty a Ash nerviosa aunque lo disimulaba mientras acariciaba a Pikachu en la cabeza con ternura.

\- Las gafas, una lesión en los ojos que sufrí hace un año - respondió Ash serio, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo en su mochila para luego hablar con ella algo sonrojado y nervioso - Misty, esto, yo, veras, es que, es que tu, es que tu, tu, tu me gustas y, bueno, me gustaría que, fu, fu, fueras mi novia - termino de decir en voz baja completamente colorado, Misty cuando oyó esto se quedo en shock un instante, Ash, ese eterno despistado se le acababa de declarar, sonrojándose ella también.

No muy lejos de allí estaban todos sus amigos, en la avenida primavera, cuando vieron a Paúl y Sakura paseando cogidos de la mano, lo que mas les impresiono es que Paúl estaba sonriendo, era innegable, había sacado lo mejor de el esa chica, Paúl se detuvo un momento a mirar su reloj, le hizo una señal a Sakura y se fueron en dirección a la plaza azul, siendo seguido por el resto en sigilo.

De vuelta en el restaurante, Misty volvió en si tras pensar en lo que acababa de oír, sin darse cuenta de que el trió problemas, osea el Ex-Team Rocket, había caído en las ramas de un árbol cercano, ni el ruido de las ramas parecía que afectase a esos 2, los 3 miraron la escena en silencio.

\- Ash, tu, tu, tu también me gustas - empezó a decir completamente colorara - !Por supuesto que saldré contigo¡ - dijo a la vez que se lanzaba al cuello de Ash para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, siendo vista la escena no solo por esos 3, sino por Paúl, Sakura y el resto, que se quedaron con la boca abierta, la cara de Brock era un poema, por un lado envidia por que el seguía soltero y por otro lado alegría por que esos 2 al fin estaban juntos, Gary solo sonrió, igual que Cilan, Iris, Zoey, Forrest, Drew, Max, Trip y Bonnie, May, Dawn, Bianca, Clemont, Meyer derramaron algunas lagrimas de jubilo, serena sin embargo se veía que estaba celosa, desde luego iba a haber mas peleas entre ambas.

\- Al fin el mocoso dejo de serlo - dijo Jessie emocionada respondiendo sus compañeros moviendo la cabeza.

 **CONTINUARA**

Se que se preguntan, ¿y que final es este?, pues el que a mi me ha gustado, espero que les haya gustado el chapter, mañana 7 de noviembre es el día en que Misty dejo de viajar con Ash, y como buen amante de esta pareja, no pude resistirme, HASTA LUEGO.

Aclaraciones:

1 Zager es un científico del Team Rocket que apareció en la serie Blanco y Negro, es un gran megalomano.

2 Charon (Pluton en España) es el científico del Equipo Galaxia, según algunos datos del manga y los videojuegos, podría estar emparentado con Saturno.

3 Colress es un científico del Equipo Plasma, a diferencia de otros es bastante emotivo.

4 El doctor Yung es un científico que apareció en el especial del décimo aniversario de Pokemon, su tecnología de espejismo dio muchos problemas a nuestros héroes en aquel momento.

5 Deathstroke es un enemigo de Batman, catalogado como el mejor asesino del mundo.

6 Shredder, también conocido como Oroku Saki es el mayor enemigo de las Tortugas Ninja.

7 Deadshot es otro enemigo del caballero oscuro, intentando quitarle el puesto de héroe en su primera aparición, considerado el segundo mejor asesino del mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Salvo que diga lo contrario, todos llevan las ropas de su ultima aparición en el anime

Capitulo 9 : Llegaron de otra dimensión

En el episodio anterior, Misty había seguido un conjunto de acertijos que le acabaron llevando a encontrarse con Ash, el cual se le declaro, siendo visto por casi todos sus conocidos de repaso.

Nos encontramos justo después de la declaración, Misty al igual que Ash se acababan de dar cuenta de que todos ellos estaban hay, mirándolos, rápidamente ambos se separaron nerviosos, para luego mirar a sus amigos y conocidos.

\- ¿Que estáis mirando? sois unos entrometidos, sabéis - dijo Misty sonrojada a la par que molesta por que sus amigos les acabasen de ver en tan emotivo momento, ella se levanto, le susurro algo al oído a Ash y se fue del lugar enfadara.

\- ¿Por que?, ¿por que con ella? - pregunto Serena molesta y triste a la vez, su cara era un cuadro de emociones, cosa que era fácil de notar por todos los presentes, Brock iba a hablar, pero Ash se le adelanto.

\- Chicos, dejadnos solos - dijo Ash al grupo, estos ese fueron para dejarle explicarse a Serena, cuando se fueron Ash continuo hablando - Serena, quiero que me escuches, vale, - dijo Ash serio, Serena solo asintió en señal de respuesta, se veía que estaba molesta, Ash continuo hablando - se que no deje claro mis sentimientos, por eso te pido perdón, aunque se que no me lo merezco, ahora te contestare a tu pregunta, vale, por favor no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a una chica, siéntate - continuo hablando Ash lo mas calmado y tranquilo posible, Serena se sentó en la silla de delante de este, cuando vio que estaba calmada continuo hablando - Serena, yo amo a Misty, se que no lo he demostrado, por eso le debo a ella también una disculpa, pero soy un desastre hablando, por eso quizás no supe acerté saber que yo la amo a ella, si preguntas que vi en ella, es verdad que tiene un carácter complicado, pero también es amable, valiente, cariñosa, en serio, deberías de oírla cantar, su voz es como, oír a una sirena, es, es simplemente única - decía Ash cada vez mas emocionado, una emoción que Serena solo oía en su voz cuando hablaba de sus pokemon.

\- Espero que seáis felices, aunque me cueste admitirlo, veo lo que sientes por ella, si quieres a alguien debes hacer lo que la haga mas feliz, no - termino de decir Serena con una sonrisa fingida en la cara, por dentro estaba dolida, Misty volvió al restaurante al cabo de un rato y almorzó con Ash, estuvieron juntos todo el día poniéndose al día de lo que les había ocurrido desde que se vieron por ultima vez, aunque claro, Misty no le contó a Ash que era una ranger, por ultimo Ash llevo a Misty a ver el atardecer desde la cima de la Torre Prisma, las vistas eran esplendidas, la ciudad se llenaba de todos los tonos de rojo, la vista era hermosa, imposible de describir, tras esto Ash acompaño a su novia al hotel, Misty se despidió de este con un beso en la mejilla, tras esta dulce despedida Misty se enfrento al terrible interrogatorio de TODAS sus amigas, Misty tuvo mucho que aclarar, yendo al final del día a dormir, recordando tan inolvidable día.

3 días después todos estaban en la plaza de la Torre Prisma esperando el autobús que les llevaría a pueblo Geosenge, esta decisión la hicieron por 2 causas, las piedras de Misty y que Ash también tenia una megapiedra que tallar, a las 7:30 llego el autobús que les llevaría a este pueblo, todos estaban impacientes por ver una megaevolución, y que mejor que ver a Ash y Misty enfrentándose, el autobús era blanco con lineas rojas, en uno de los laterales ponía "Transportes Comes SA" en letras grandes de color azul, todos subieron al autobús en orden, sentándose en este orden (de delante al fondo y de derecha a izquierda): Ash con Misty, Paúl con Sakura, May con Drew, Max con Bonnie, Bianca con Cilan, Iris con Forrest, Gary con Brock, Trip con Serena y Dawn con Zoey, ademas de Clemont solo, estuvieron sentados durante alrededor de 6 horas, cuando empezaron a ver el pueblo, estaba ubicado entre las montañas, era un pueblo pequeño, de edificios hechos de piedra, la mayoría de negocios eran pequeñas joyerías y tiendas dedicaras a la artesanía, el autobús se detuvo en una pequeña parada delante de unas ruinas compuesta por varios menhires, cuando bajaron todos decidieron ir primero a buscar un lugar donde dormir, se quedarían unos días y ninguno pensaba dormir en la calle o un centro pokemon, estuvieron andando durante un largo rato hasta que encontraron un pequeño hotel, tenia un cartel que decía "Hotel Nievemarina, se alquilan habitaciones" los chicos sonrieron al leer esto, el edificio era de 5 plantas, sus muros eran de color azul cielo, la puerta era de cristal, nuestros jóvenes héroes no dudaron en entrar, aunque por fuera no parecía gran cosa, el recibidor era amplio, las paredes eran también azules por dentro, había una lampara de araña en el techo, Brock se dirigió al mostrador, deteniéndose claro esta a seducir a la recepcionista antes claro, siendo arrastrado de las orejas por Ash, luego Cilan se acerco para pedir disculpa por la conducta de su amigo y pedir unas habitaciones, decidieron pedir 4 habitaciones, repartiéndose las habitaciones de la siguiente manera: Misty, May, Iris, Serena y Bianca se quedaron juntas, Zoey, Dawn, Bonnie y Sakura se fueron a otra, los chicos por su parte se agruparon así: Ash, Drew, Clemont, Paúl y Max juntos, Brock, Forrest, Cilan, Gary y Trip por ultimo compartían una habitación, cada uno se fue a dejar su equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones, las habitaciones eran grandes, con 3 dormitorios cara una, en cada habitación había también un teléfono, tras esto se fueron a buscar al señor McGinty para hacerle una visita y tallar sus piedras.

 **Templo**

Mientras tanto, Exodus y Shizuru estaban terminando de ultimar algunas cosas cuando se abrió un portal, de este salio una criatura humanoide con aspecto de chacal, su piel era azul oscuro, casi negro, llevaba un chaleco de color negro con un 100 en este bordado, llevaba también unos pantalones del mismo color, también llevaba un aparato parecido a una placa de policía en su cinturón, tras terminar de salir del portal adelanto su mano derecha para estrechársela a Exodus.

\- Comandante Cruger, es un placer tenerle aquí, sera un honor su presencia, - dijo Exodus estrechándole la mano al comandante de la SPD, tras separarse un poco miro hacia atrás y señalo a Shizuru - antes de que se me olvide, esta es mi ayudante y alumna Shizuru - termino decir, haciendo la aludida una ligera reverencia, tras esto estuvieron hablando un rato, Exodus le explicaba la situación al comandante, después Shizuru se acerco con el aparato, el comandante por desgracia no sabia que era ni como funcionaba, así que solo quedaba esperar a su otro invitado.

 **Pueblo Geosenge**

Nuestros héroes estuvieron andando hasta que llegaron a la pequeña joyería/tienda de fotografía que regentaba el señor McGinty, el cual los recibió calurosamente, el profesor Sycamore ya le había contado lo de las piedras, así que les pidió que se las dejasen, Misty y Ash aceptaron, McGinty les dijo que no las tendría listas hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, todos salieron excepto Ash que le susurro algo al hombre, para luego seguir a sus amigos, debido a la hora que era, decidieron volver al hotel y hacer turismo el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, Misty se levanto de su cama, cuando vio algo que la hizo gritar de miedo.

\- !Misty¡ - reacción Ash ante el grito de su novia, cogió lo mas rápido posible para luego correr hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, siendo recibido a golpes por las demás inquilinas de este por entrar sin llamar, algunas estaban aun con el pijama, o menos, le arrojaron lo que podían mientras lo echaban y llamaban de todo menos guapo.

\- Haber, por que has gritado - dijo Ash bastante molesto, Misty se asomo a la puerta algo avergonzada.

\- Había un pokemon bicho, sabes de sobra que no me gustan, vale, perdón por lo que te han hecho, pero deberías haber llamado - dijo Misty molesta, Ash vio a un Scatterbug saliendo de la habitación asustado.

\- Misty, tienes que superar tu miedo a los bichos - dijo molesto Ash, para luego fijarse en el pelo de esta y añadir - y deberías dejarte el pelo largo, en serio, te queda bien - termino de decir para luego volver a su habitación colorado mientras pensaba para si "Necesito una ducha fría", Misty por su parte estaba molesta por que su novio entrase en su habitación, si volvía a hacerlo, a saber lo que haría, todas se cambiaron de ropa y decidieron bajar al comedor y desayunar.

\- Ja, y bien, te han gustado las vistas - dijo Paúl con sarcasmo al ver a Ash entrar lleno de golpes y completamente rojo, los demás no podían evitar reír y sentir envidia por ello, después de todo, a saber que había visto, Ash ignoro sus risas y se fue directo a la ducha, a pesar de que salia agua helada, era imposible ver a causa de todo el vapor que salia de esta, los chicos salieron por que no llegaban a ver sus propias narices, dirigiéndose al comedor, todos estaban allí reunidos, excepto Ash, estuvieron hablando un largo rato de todo lo que se les ocurría, cuando vieron bajar a Ash todavía colorado, Pikachu corrió a los brazos de Misty haciendo un pequeño chillido como saludo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En el laboratorio Vrak estaba viendo como los trasgos metían a 2 chicas y a un Dewott y Beartic en una extraña maquina, la maquina consistía en unos extraños tubos en los que metieron a cada uno, y una cámara, luego hubo un gran destello unido a los gritos de dolor y miedo de las chicas y sus pokemon, cuando cesaron los gritos y el destello, la puerta de la cámara se abrió, salieron 2 monstruos, la primera era como una chica, delgada y alta, su piel estaba cubierta de pelo fino de color blanco, llevaba una coraza y botas de color celeste y una falda como la de un gladiador, llevaba en los brazos un par de brazaletes con unas cuchillas que sacarían sus colores a Wolverine debido a su longitud (unos 60 centímetros), su rostro tenia rasgos de Beartic y cabello pelirrojo, con ojos morados, la segunda también era femenina, llevaba un kimono de color negro, su piel era azul, delgada, llevaba 2 katanas alrededor de su cinturón, su rostro estaba cubierto al igual que el resto de su cabeza por un casco estilo samurái de color azul oscuro, en ellos se podían ver sus ojos de un color morado, ambas criaturas se arrodillaron ante Vrak y la sombra de Seik, los científicos estaban satisfechos y aliviaros, si fracasaban tendrían que buscar recambios para sus brazos, los mercenarios miraron todo desde atrás.

\- Ese es tu plan, déjame a esos ranger inútiles y yo mismo los destruiré - dijo Krux, la cucaracha extraterrestre furioso, Tebigon miraba todo, el había llenado la cabeza del insecto de ideas de superioridad y orgullo.

\- Muy bien, Gerotic y Dewoña, acompañadlo en su tarea de destruir a los ranger - dijo Vrak a sus criaturas, las cuales asintieron, Krux junto a las criaturas y un grupo de trasgos fueron a destruir a sus enemigos.

 **Templo**

En la sala de entrenamiento el comandante Cruger estaba entrenando enfrentándose a Exodus y Shizuru en un entorno urbano, Exodus ataco al comandante dándole un puñetazo en el torso, esquivándolo rodando hacia atrás, Shizuru intento un barrido de piernas, pero Cruger salto evitándolo para contraatacar con una patada lanzandola hacia un muro, Exodus y Shizuru empezaron a acumular energía, para luego lanzarle rayos al comandante Cruger, que bloqueo con su espada, sonando la alarma y la señal de un portal abriéndose, decidieron dejar el entrenamiento por un instante y mirar que pasaba, cuando llegaron a la sala de computadoras, se abrió un portal, siendo atravesado por una criatura de pequeña estatura, apenas unos 15 centímetros, su piel era gris, y grandes ojos verdes, llevaba una túnica de color azul con detalles verdes, se veía que debía ser alguien bastante mayor, por sus arrugas y bigotes.

\- Admud - dijo Exodus saludando a su invitado, este sin embargo primero salto a su hombro para luego gritar.

\- !Cuando aprenderás a pronunciar mi nombre, es Azmuth, no Admud¡ - recrimino enfadado y molesto Azmuth.

\- Lo siento, ahora, Shizuru, por favor, llama a los rangers, tenemos problemas que atender - dijo Exodus lo mas calmado que podía a Shizuru.

 **Pueblo Geosenge**

Nuestros amigos se encuentran desayunando tranquilamente, hablando entre ellos, cuando sonaron los comunicadores, Misty se fue de la mesa, siendo seguida por los demás rangers, cuando salieron del hotel, Misty contesto a la llamada.

\- ¿Que ocurre? y segundo ¿donde es el fuego? - dijo Misty algo alterada por la manera en que había dejado a sus amigos.

\- _Están atacando en ciudad Shalour, os traeré enseguida para explicados la situación_ \- dijo Exodus por el comunicador antes de teletransportarlos al templo.

 **Templo**

Los chicos aparecieron en la sala de entrenamiento, en ella se encontraban todos, ninguno dudo en mirar al comandante Cruger, rápidamente se prepararon para sacar sus armas, pero Exodus los detuvo.

\- Calmaos, no es un enemigo, os presento al comandante Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, de la SPD y un ranger, quien esta en mi hombro es Azmuth, un galvan y buen amigo mio - dijo Exodus con una sonrisa, par luego cambiar su semblante a uno mas serio - Esto es lo que "esta" pasando ahora en ciudad Shalour - continuo diciendo, en la holopantalla se veía como la gente huía de los trasgos, detrás de estos se veía a Dewoña y Geortic andando amenazantes, detrás del todo Krux buscaba un lugar elevado para trepar y disparar a discreción contra los civiles, ya fueran personas o pokemon, los rangers no podían creer que existiera alguien tan cruel, todos miraban la escena con rabia, excepto Misty, que empezó a temblar de miedo para luego intentar salir de la habitación, siendo detenida por Gary y Shizuru.

\- !No¡ !dejadme salir¡, por favor - dijo aterrada y hecha un mar de lagrimas, para caer de rodillas llevarse las manos a la cara y empezar a llorar.

\- Misty, !cálmate¡, sabemos que no te gustan los bichos, pero eres nuestra líder, tienes que ser fuerte, por ellos, por ti - dijo Gary intentando calmarla mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la ponía en pie.

\- Chicos, vosotros idos adelantando, yo hablare con ella, comandante, le importaría acompañarlos, creo que sabrá mejor a que nos enfrentamos si usted mismo lo ve - dijo Exodus a los presentes, para añadir - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - termino de decir antes de irse los rangers, luego miro a Misty y le indico que lo siguiera, Azmuth se fue al laboratorio, que es por lo que lo habían llamado, Exodus y Misty estuvieron andando hasta llegar a la sala de la estatua de Zordon.

\- Misty, todos tenemos miedo, pero no podemos dejar que este nos domine, ¿sabes por que fuiste elegida como líder del equipo? - dijo Exodus, Misty solamente negó con la cabeza - la causa es que vi en tu un potencial que no vi en los otros, muy pocos han enfrentado las adversidades que tu, se muy bien lo que es perder a un ser querido, y se también lo que es no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, escúchame, se la causa de tu miedo a los bichos y no se la diré a nadie, pero tu tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, tienes que demostrarme que hice bien en elegirte para guiarlos, tienes un deber y una obligación, si fracasamos no habrá futuro para nadie, se fuerte - termino de decir Exodus bastante serio, tras este sermón, Misty hizo un saludo militar y se dispuso a ir a ayudar a su equipo, "Exodus tiene razón, no puedo rendirme, hasta el final" pensó para si ella mientras corría.

 **Ciudad Shalour**

Ciudad Shalour es una pequeña ciudad de la costa, sus edificio de estilo francés llenan la vista, destacándose la torre Maestra, una torre de extraña construcción ubicada en una pequeña isla a la cual solo se puede acceder con marea baja, por suerte la había, dado que era el lugar mas seguro de la ciudad, la gente huía hacia ella, mientras tanto Korrina, la líder del gimnasio con su leal Lucario se enfrentaban como podían contra sus agresores, para aumentar la "ventaja" hizo mega-evolucionar a su leal compañero, pero por mas que quisieran, el único ataque que parecía efectivo era "Esfera aural" el cual destruía a los trasgos, cuando Geortic llego y lanzo una ola de frio empujando a ambos contra una pared, acorralados pensaron que llego su hora, cuando un fuerte destello ocurrió cegando a los presentes, oyéndose disparos, cuando pudo volver a ver, los rangers estaban delante de ella (ya transformados, incluido el comandante Cruger) Clemont le hizo una señal diciendo le que se fuera, ella solamente asintió metiendo a su pokemon en su poke-ball y empezar a correr, los rangers se quedaron delante de la criatura, cuando llego su compañera, Dewoña.

\- Parece que han seguido creando abominaciones, chicos a por ellas - ordeno Gary al grupo, Gary junto a Serena se enfrentaban a Geortic, mientras Trip y Clemont hacían lo mismo con Dewoña, el comandante Cruger por su parte empezó a buscar a Krux, Trip saco su escudo y espada y empezó a atacar a Dewoña, la cual saco sus katanas, Trip bloqueo sus ataques con su escudo, para luego hacer una finta y golpear a su oponente en las manos, desarmandola, siendo la situación aprovechada por Clemont, que le disparo con sus pistolas hasta que se descargaron, dejándola muy agotada, decidieron acabar con una combinación de "Carga parábola" y "Rayo Solar" ocasionando que la transformación de Dewoña acabase, mientras tanto Serena y Gary intentaban acabar con Geortic, Serena ataco con varias flechas de frente, siendo su ataque bloqueado, pero solo era una distracción, Gary se acerco por detrás y uso "Pulso Umbrío" a quemarropa, pero eso solo enfado a su oponente la cual creo una oleada de aire frio con el fin de congelarlos y hacerlos lonchas, y habría sido así, si no hubiese aparecido Misty, la cual conducía una moto, era azul, similar a una Harley Davidson, con un Gyarados en la parte delantera, embistiendo a su oponente, luego la golpeo con su hacha, haciéndola retroceder para luego acabar con un poderoso "Lanzallamas" ocasionando su derrota.

Cuando todos se reunieron vieron en que iba Misty, silbando Gary y Clemont.

\- Bueno, vais a llamar a las vuestras o no - dijo Misty, cada uno hizo una señal con su morpher, haciendo que aparecieran sus vehículos, Clemont iba sobre un Quad naranja con detalles negros y la cabeza de Heliolisk en la parte delantera, con Serena detrás de copiloto, Gary conducía un trineo a motor de color negro con círculos amarillos y la cabeza de un Umbreon esculpida en la parte delantera, por ultimo Trip conducía una moto de carreras, verde con un Serperior esculpido a ambos lados,sirviendo las bocas de estos de luces, al poco todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el comandante Cruger el cual al fin había alcanzado a Krux.

\- Krux, quedas arrestado en nombre de la SPD - ordeno el comandante Cruger a la criatura, la cual simplemente se empezó a reír.

\- No lo creo comandante, ya vencí a esos necios del equipo "A", usted no sera ningún problema, !kribots¡ !trasgos¡ acabad con el - ordeno Krux a los trasgos a la vez que lanzaba una esfera que se convirtió en un grupo de 20 Krybots, los tragos llevaban rifles de asalto y puñales, los trasgos dispararon al unisono, bloqueándolo con su espada mientras partía por la mitad a un krybot que se acerco por detrás, Krux empezó a disparar su ametralladora obligando al comandante a buscar refugio en un edificio cercano, los rangers llegaron en sus vehículos disparando una arma de disparo oculta en cada uno, destruyendo a los trasgos, los disparos de Krux obligaron a retirarse a los rangers, refugiándose cerca de donde estaba el comandante Cruger, los rangers bajaron un momento y se acercaron donde estaba este.

\- Menos mal que habéis llegado, esos trasgos me resultan mas duros de lo que pensaba - dijo el comandante Cruger cansado y dolorido, los rangers decidieron recuperar un instante el aliento, cuando sonó el comunicador.

\- _Rangers, los trasgos son criaturas que existen entre este mundo y el espiritual, lo que los hace resistente a los ataques de todos los que no estén unidos a la naturaleza, la magia o dotados de poder espiritual_ \- dijo Exodus por el comunicador, en menos palabras, los ataques de Cruger no resultan efectivos contra los trasgos, tras saber esto, Misty ideo un plan, ella acercaría al comandante Cruger a Krux y lo enfrentarían juntos, mientras los demás acababan con los trasgos y krybots, volvieron a sus vehículos y empezaron a correr, antes justo de que el edificio se acabase derrumbando, los rangers empezaron a ejecutar el plan, sirviendo de señuelo los demás, Krux estaba en la cima de una colina cercana, se disponía a disparar a la torre Maestra, cuando el comandante Cruger salto desde la moto de Misty, dándole una patada en la espalda, tirándolo.

\- Listo para el segundo Round, bicho - dijo Misty desafiante a la vez que intentaba ocultar lo asustada que estaba, pero no podía rendirse, era una Power ranger, muchas personas dependían de ella, su cuerpo se vio envuelta en un aura de color verde jade, enseguida supo que hacer - !Láser-Beedrill¡ - dijo creándose una nueva arma en sus manos, era una especie de rifle en forma de Beedrill variocolor, sus patas eran el gatillo y los brazos eran el cañón del arma, así empezaron a luchar, el comandante Cruger desenvaino su espada, pero se vio obligado a esquivar y bloquear los continuos disparos de Krux, Misty empezó a disparar su nueva arma, dándole a Krux en un ojo, haciendo que gritase de dolor, Cruger aprovecho y corto el cañón de la ametralladora de su oponente, Misty empezó a cargar su arma liberando un disparo de gran potencia, lanzando a Krux por los aires a la vez que era empujada por el retroceso de su arma, los demas rangers llegaron y usaron una combinación de movimientos, haciéndole retroceder.

\- Esto no ha acabado todavía rangers, preparaos para vuestra destrucción - dijo Krux aun desafiante a pesar de sus heridas, levanto el aparato que le entrego Colress, este tenia la forma de una poke-ball de color negro, al pulsar su botón Krux desapareció, apareciendo en el interior de un enorme robot.

\- No puede ser, el Megazord del escuadrón "A" - dijo el comandante Cruger incrédulo ante lo que veía, el Megazord de sus antiguos rangers estaba hay, los demás rangers sin embargo no vacilaron, no podían dejar que destruyese la ciudad.

\- !Zord Silveon/ Heliolisk/ Umbreon/ Serperior/ Gyarados¡ !Combinación de zord¡, !Megazord poder aural listo para la batalla¡ - gritaron los rangers al unisono llamando a sus zords y formando el poderoso Megazord.

\- !Zord Aegislash te necesito¡, !Megazord poder aural, modo armado¡ listo - dijo Trip listo para todo, empezando el combate, el Megazord malvado ataco con sus garras dándole de lleno en el torso, haciendo retroceder al megazord aural, este contraataco con su espada, siendo bloqueado y golpeado en el brazo derecho por su oponente, entonces el Megazord del escuadrón "A" volvió a atacar dándole al Megazord en el torso, haciéndole retroceder.

\- "¿Que podemos hacer?, es nuestro fin, no, ni hablar, espera, eso es" - pensó para si Misty viendo como su oponente empezaba a cargar energía - !Zord Beedrill te necesitamos¡ - grito con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo llamar al zord el cual era identico a un Beedrill variocolor, que embistió a su oponente y le hizo perder el equilibrio - A ver que te parece esto, !combinación de zord¡ - ordeno a los zords, el zord Aegislash y Gyarados se separaron del cuerpo, el zord Beedrill movió sus aguijones poniéndolos delante de su cabeza, la cual movió mirando hacia arriba, las patas se contrajeron a la vez que del torso salia un punto de giro, como un codo, el zord coloco su abdomen uniéndolo al Megazord, por ultimo las alas de este se movieron creando una hombrera en el brazo derecho - !Megazord poder aural, Modo tirador¡ - dijeron los rangers, volviendo al combate, el Megazord maligno ataco con sus garras, pero esquivaron el ataque y luego golpearon dándole con los aguijones en el torso, paralizandolo, en eso el comandante Cruger aprovecho y se teletransporto dentro del Megazord.

\- Muy bien Krux, se te acusa de traición, desorden malintencionado, secuestro y trafico de sustancias y tecnología ilegales, !Modo Juicio¡ - dijo Cruger con voz autoritaria, se forma un fondo negro con un aspa roja y un circulo azul parpadeando alrededor del Megazord maligno, cuando la cuenta atrás acabo, se veía solo el aspa roja - !Culpable¡ láser letal, fuego - gritaron los rangers,el Megazord adelanto su brazo derecho apuntando, para disparar un rayo de energía de color rojo que atravesó al Megazord enemigo, explotando poco después de ser alcanzado, en la cabina, apareció delante del comandante Cruger la tarjeta que contenía a Krux, tras esto los rangers decidieron volver a pueblo Geosenge para recoger ciertas piedras.

 **Pueblo Geosenge**

Los rangers llegaron sin ser vistos detrás de la Joyería del señor McGinty, en la entrada estaban todos sus amigos esperando, sin hacer ruido se movieron para acabar detrás de estos.

\- !¿Donde habíais estado?¡ - grito May furiosa, los demás se giraron para observar a los rangers, en eso Ash tomo la palabra.

\- Creo que se donde han estado - dijo Ash poniendo nervioso a los rangers, ¿seria posible que Ash los hubiese descubierto? - Habéis estado buscando a Misty para calmarla, seguramente aun estaba enfadara por haberme metido sin avisar en su habitación - dijo Ash animado, los chicos suspiraron aliviados por dentro, asintiendo para evitar que sus palabras los traicionasen, acto seguido Ash se acerco a Misty y le susurro al oído - Lo siento, perdóname por ser tan irrespetuoso - se alejo de Misty la cual lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Eres un cabeza de chorlito, como no te voy a perdonar - dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, tras esta cariñosa escena decidieron entrar dentro, en su interior McGinty los estaba esperando, Ash cogió su megapiedra, Misty por su parte cogió primero la megapiedra en el estuche se veía que estaba engarzada en una especie de brazalete, saco un momento a Gyarados y se la puso en la frente, Ash se le acerco por detrás con la caja con la piedra llave.

\- Creo que te gustara la pequeña contribución que hice a tu piedra llave - dijo Ash con una sonrisa, este abrió la caja que contenía la piedra, esta estaba engarzada en un collar hecho de plata fina, Ash se acerco a Misty y se lo puso en el cuello, esta se quedo en blanco, no sabia que hacer, cuando intervino Paúl.

\- Ya que ambos tenéis una piedra llave, creo que seria interesante verlas en acción, o no - dijo Paúl mirando a ambos, los cuales se quedaron de piedra ante la pregunta.

\- Lo mejor sera que luchéis mañana, es bastante tarde - dijo el señor McGinty, todos los presentes asintieron y volvieron a descansar al hotel.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, en el próximo, veremos a ambos enfrentarse, ¿quien ganara? lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo, hasta luego.


	11. Chapter 11

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Quisiera recordar a los lectores que los movimientos serán nombrados con su nombre en España

 **En el capitulo anterior, los rangers consiguieron encerrar a Krux, un temible extraterrestre, tras esto, volvieron con sus compañeros y consiguieron las megapiedras, ahora Ash y Misty se preparan para enfrentarse entre si**

Capitulo 10 : Rescate en alta mar

En sus habitaciones, Ash y Misty intentaban dormir, pero los nervios les podían

En la habitación de Ash y los otros, se veía al enamorado tumbado en su cama, pensando en su combate de mañana

\- "¿En serio voy a enfrentarme a Misty?, si gano, me dirá que he sido demasiado duro con ella, pero si pierdo, creerá que me he comparecido de ella, no puede ser" - pensaba para si Ash tumbado en la cama, por mas que quería, la idea de que Misty se enfadara con el no le gustaba

Por su parte, Misty estaba acurrucada en su cama, pensando en su combate de mañana

\- "¿En serio me voy a enfrentar a Ash?, si gano, destrozare su orgullo, pero si me dejo ganar, pensara que me he comparecido de el, no es justo" - pensaba para si Misty frustrada, la idea de enfrentarse a el no le agradaba en absoluto

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron temprano, no querían perderse el combate entre Ash y Misty, cuando ambos llegaron al comedor, todos se quedaron mirándolos, no querían que se echasen atrás en el ultimo segundo, tras un desayuno algo "incomodo" para Ash y Misty, decidieron ir a las ruinas que había en el pueblo a realizar su combate, cuando llegaron vieron que el señor McGinty estaba allí esperándolos, Paúl se dispuso para ocupar el puesto de arbitro, dado que era el único que haría el trabajo de manera completamente imparcial

\- Misty, no quiero que te reprimas, quiero que lo des todo, entendido - dijo Ash a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, esta lo miro un instante, para luego asentir, tras esto se alejaron lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran sacar a sus respectivos pokemons

\- Muy bien este sera un combate entre Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower, a cada uno solo se le permitirá usar un solo pokemon, el combate sera sin limite de tiempo, !adelante¡ - dijo Paúl de manera calmada y precisa levantando el brazo

\- Yo sacare primero, !adelante Gyarados¡ - grito Misty con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzaba la poke-ball de este, el imponente pokemon apareció dando un poderoso grito, asustando a una bandada de Fletching salvajes

\- Muy bien, !Heracross, adelante¡ - llamo Ash al pokemon escarabajo mientras lanzaba su poke-ball, el poderoso pokemon insecto apareció en un halo de luz, en la parte mas baja de su cuerno llevaba un adorno en forma de cruz con la heracrossita incrustada en medio - Megapiedra, préstanos tu fuerza, !megaevolución¡ - grito Ash a pleno pulmón mientras rayos de energía iban desde el aro que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a Heracross, el cual fue envuelto por una luz iridiscente, iniciando su trasformación, cuando acabo la luz se vio su nueva forma, ahora tenia 2 cuernos: uno grande encima de su cabeza y otro entre sus ojos, pareciéndose a una nariz, y sus antenas crecieron un poco, sus brazos ahora eran más robustos y adquirieron una tercera garra en cada uno; también su estomago se deformo, asemejándose a una ventila, además, adquirió colores anaranjados en algunas partes de su cuerpo y su espalda se volvió amarilla.

Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados, la mayoría nunca había visto una megaevolución en su vida, Misty era la mas impresionada

\- "Increíble, su poder es algo único, no había sentido algo así nunca, siento como su poder ha aumentado, pero como, no, no debo ahora pensar en eso, estoy en un combate con Ash" - pensó para si Misty - Ash eso es algo impresionante, pero no me dejare intimidar, !megapiedra danos poder¡ - dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al collar en el que descansaba su piedra llave, de este salieron varios rayos de energía que fueron a parar a la Gyaradosita de su pokemon, el cual empezó a trasformarse, su vientre paso del color crema habitual al negro, las escamas del mismo color que su vientre se volvieron rojas, las pequeñas aletas blancas que había por todo su cuerpo, así como en su cola, aumentaron de tamaño y pasaron a ser amarillas, estando la mayor de estas en la parte del lomo más cercana a la cabeza, los cuernos de su cabeza se volvieron más grandes y de color negro, y sus bigotes se hicieron más largos y pasaron a ser del color del cuerpo, Misty se quedo impresionada ante el radical cambio de su pokemon, podía sentir como su poder se había incrementado

\- Las damas primero, - dijo Ash haciendo una reverencia - si fueses una dama claro - añadió ocasionando el enojo de la pelirroja, para luego seguir algo asustado - perdona vale, no se olvidan las malas costumbres fácilmente - termino de decir con una reverencia completamente avergonzado

\- !Te vas a tragar esas palabras¡ Gyarados usa lanzallamas - ordeno Misty a su pokemon, el cual lanzo una enorme bola de fuego a su oponente, el cual esquivo el ataque volando lo mas rápido que pudo

\- Eso a estado cerca, !Heracross golpe aéreo¡ - ordeno Ash al pokemon insecto, este desplegó sus alas y se lanzo contra su contrincante, Gyarados intento esquivarlo, pero fue alcanzado en el costado derecho por el poderoso insecto, haciéndole retroceder - Sigamos con el ataque, !usa antiaéreo¡ - ordeno a su pokemon, este creo una roca en sus manos y la lanzo contra Gyarados

\- No creas que funcionara, !Gyarados bloquealo con acua cola¡ - ordeno Misty a Gyarados, la cola de este se vio envuelta en un gran chorro de agua, golpeo el suelo con esta, creando un muro que paro el ataque antiaéreo - Sigamos Gyarados, !usa hiperrayo¡ - diciéndole a su pokemon, este acumulo energía en su boca, lanzando un poderoso rayo de energía a Heracross, dándole de lleno consiguiendo que este chocase contra las ruinas, formando una gran polvareda

\- !Heracross puedes seguir¡ - dijo Ash mirando a donde fue a parar este, cuando el polvo se disipo se veía a Heracross de pie, dispuesto a continuar - No podemos desaprovechar la ocasión, !Heracross usa puño certero¡ - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, este voló con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla a Gyarados - No podemos ceder, !continua con megacuerno¡ - volvió a ordenar a Heracross, el cuerno de este brillo y se lanzo contra Gyarados, dándole en la frente, este retrocedió chocando contra las ruinas, cuando se repuso, sin embargo se veía algo raro en el, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y perdió el control, empezó a preparar un ataque hiperrayo, Ash iba a ordenar otro ataque a Heracross y a Pikachu para evitar que causase estragos, cuando Misty corrió hasta ponerse delante de este, poniendo su mano en la frente de Gyarados

\- Cálmate Gyarados, todo esta bien, relájate, eso es - decía al enfurecido pokemon lo mas calmada que podía, esta lo miraba a los ojos, consiguiendo calmarlo, al poco la megaevolución de Gyarados se desvaneció, aprovechando Misty para meterlo de vuelta en su poke-ball, todos se quedaron mirando la escena con preocupación, temían que le pasase algo a Misty, Ash era el que parecía mas preocupado, este deshizo la megaevolución de su pokemon, lo metió en su poke-ball y corrió a abrazar a Misty

\- Misty, eso era peligroso, no la hagas mas, por favor - dijo Ash preocupado mientras se separaba un poco y la agarraba de los brazos, tras esta escena, decidieron volver al centro pokemon a tratarlos, cuando llegaron Brock hizo su clásico intento de conquistar a la enfermera, fue detenido por Croagunk y Misty, después se sentaron en una mesa cercana, iban a ver una serie que Brock estaba siguiendo, pero en su lugar salio Vrak en pantalla

\- Escuchadme estúpidos humanos, dejadme que me presente, soy Vrak, uno de los generales de Seik, vuestro futuro amo - decía Vrak por la pantalla se veía que estaba en una especie de sala de fiestas, este se movió un poco a la derecha y revelo a varias personas atadas - Me encuentro en el SS Marea, donde tengo prisionero a los lideres políticos de las regiones de Kanto y Kalos, junto a muchas otras personas, muy bien, si queréis que estén a salvo dejareis 250 Kg de Uranio, 3 toneladas de hierro y 3 cajones de armas en las coordenadas indicadas en pantalla y para que veáis que voy en serio - termino de decir para luego chasquear los dedos, tras esto apareció una criatura mitad mujer, mitad Seviper, su piel era morada, con una cola que acababa en cuchilla, llevaba 2 sables en sus manos, sus ojos eran de color rojo, su rostro era el de una mujer con unos largos colmillos de serpiente y un cabello largo de color azul oscuro, las personas que estaban en el barco se empezaron a aterrar al verla - Dejad la mercancía antes de 24 horas, sino ya sabéis que les pasara, a y otra cosa mas, si un solo ranger entra en este barco no durare en hundirlo, adiós - dijo Vrak por pantalla, para luego apagarse el televisor, todos los presentes se quedaron en shock, no esperaban algo así, Gary salio rápidamente de la sala de espera del centro pokemon, Serena iba a seguirlo, pero Ash la detuvo

\- Déjalo, su padre iba en ese barco, por eso necesita tiempo para pensar - le dijo Ash bastante serio, tras recoger a Gyarados, Misty le hizo una señal a los demás rangers para que la siguieran, se pusieron a buscar a Gary, tras encontrarlo, los rangers fueron teletransportados sin previo aviso

 **Templo**

Exodus, Azmuth, Shizuru y Cruger estaban en la sala de la estatua esperando a que llegasen los rangers, al poco estos aparecieron en la sala algo confusos y molestos, tras su llegara les dijeron a los rangers lo del secuestro del barco, aunque ellos ya lo sabían, así que les indico que su misión seria rescatar a los civiles rehenes, Exodus y Azmuth habían terminado un nuevo artilugio para Serena, así como algunas otras cosas, decidieron atacar cuando fuese de noche, para aprovechar la oscuridad a su favor, decidieron lo siguiente, Trip, Gary, Serena y Clemont entrenarían en la sala junto a Shizuru, Azmuth y Exodus volvieron al laboratorio para acabar algunas cosas, por ultimo el comandante Cruger y Misty se pusieron a preparar la estrategia de ataque, después de todo ella sabia mucho de náutica, todos estuvieron varias horas preparándose, cuando quedaba poco para la noche, todos se pusieron sus uniformes y se dirigieron a la sala de computadoras, allí estaban ultimando detalles Misty, el comandante Cruger y Exodus, cuando todos llegaron, Exodus apretó un botón y apareció una versión holográfica del barco, Misty empezó a hablar

\- Muy bien, escuchadme por favor, dada la amenaza que lanzo Vrak, no podemos entrar en el barco a la ligera, por eso hemos ideado un plan de acción - dijo la pelirroja para señalar una sala ubicada en la parte posterior del barco - La sala que estoy señalando es la sala de maquinas, seguramente este vigilada por varios krybots, si hubiese una explosión en esta sala dejaría el barco in-operativo - dijo para luego señalar una enorme sala que había en el centro del barco - Esta es la sala de fiestas, por lo que vimos lo mas posible es que los rehenes estén aquí, nuestra prioridad es entrar en ella para liberarlos - por ultimo señalo una pequeña sala ubicada en la parte mas alta del barco - Este es el puente de mando, desde aquí se dirige el barco, si esta sala acaba destruida, el barco no podría ser pilotado, imposibilitando el que llegue a puerto, es una de nuestras prioridades, muy bien, el comandante Cruger sera quien os cuente como atacaremos - dijo Misty para luego pasarle la palabra a este

\- Muy bien, este sera el plan, Misty se transformara y se meterá en el barco a través de una de las escotillas o ventanas del barco y se dirigirá a la sala de maquinas, Serena y Clemont atacaran desde el aire y limpiareis la cubierta, ya sabéis como, una vez la cubierta este libre los demás nos teletransportaremos a la cubierta y nos dirigiremos a liberar a los prisioneros, aun queda un rato, así que mejor sera que ultimemos detalles - dijo el comandante Cruger a los presentes, estos decidieron descansar y prepararse para lo que les esperaba

 **(¿?)**

Nos encontramos en medio del océano, era una noche sin luna, se veía un enorme buque de pasajeros, en el agua vemos a Misty nadando hacia este, sus poderes la hacían mucho mejor nadadora y mas rápida que antes, llegando a este en pocos minutos, enseguida, empezó a escalar la liza superficie de este hasta llegar a una pequeña escotilla que daba a uno de los servicios, entro con sigilo en el barco, y se dispuso a llegar a la sala de maquinas

Mientras tanto sobre la cubierta se veía a Serena agarrando a Clemont y Shizuru, Shizuru llevaba un atuendo ninja de color negro con un ninjato1 en el cinto, Serena llevaba en la espalda un propulsor similar al de un avión, con 2 alas blancas iguales a las de Togekiss, se acerco lo mas sigilosa que pudo al barco, llego a lo alto del puente de mando, y allí dejo a sus amigos

\- ¿Vas a poder con esto? - pregunto Clemont a Shizuru algo nervioso, aunque intentaba disimularlo

\- Mejor que tu - respondió Shizuru tranquilamente - Viaje sombrío - susurro para luego desaparecer, al poco apareció en la sombra de un trasgo en la cubierta, para apuñalarlo luego, después volvió a desaparecer

\- Yo voy a la proa, vamos - dijo Clemont a Serena, esta emprendió el vuelo a la vez que sacaba su arco, Clemont saco sus pistolas y se preparo para el ataque

Volviendo con Misty, esta estaba andando por un pasillo oscuro, cuando varios trasgos aparecieron y la atacaron, saco su arma y ataco a los trasgos, acabo con uno de un golpe en la cabeza, otros 2 fueron derribados de una patada, al ultimo simplemente le dio un fuerte hachazo en la espalda, partiéndose-la, tras esto siguió andando hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de maquinas, activo el sistema de visión térmica que Exodus había incorporado a los cascos, gracias a esto pudo distinguir a varios enemigos que había en la sala, debía haber alrededor de 10 krybots dentro, entonces Misty abrió de un portazo la puerta y uso rápidamente "hidrobomba" sobre ellos, ocasionando que tuvieran un cortocircuito y que se desarmasen

\- Aquí Gyarados a equipo, el puesto 1 esta controlado, corto - dijo Misty casi susurrando por el comunicador a los demás, dispuesta a esperar al paso 2 del plan y a los trasgos que seguramente enviarían pronto a por ella

Volviendo a la cubierta se veía como Clemont disparaba a varios trasgos destruyéndolos, cuando oyó el mensaje de Misty, mientras Shizuru acababa con el ultimo trasgo, oyendo también el comunicado

\- Aquí Zorua, cubierta de popa limpia, lista para paso 2 - comunico Shizuru a los demás mientras se ocultaba en las sombras, las luces del barco de repente se apagaron, indicando el éxito de Misty

\- Aquí Heliolisk, cubierta de proa limpia, preparado para el asalto al puente, cambio - indico Clemont por el comunicador de su morpher, estuvo vigilando un rato la cubierta, hasta que llegaron los refuerzos, consistente por Exodus, Cruger, Trip y Gary, rápidamente estos se reunieron con los que estaban en la cubierta, cuando se empezó a oír al alguien dando palmadas, lentas y calmadas

\- Bravo, debo decir que habéis llegado mas rápido de lo que pensé, pero no creí que dejaríais a vuestra compañera entrar sola dentro del barco, adiós rangers, Predarraptor, encárgate de ellos, !trasgos¡ - dijo Vrak calmado lanzando a unos 40 trasgos y a Predarraptor contra los rangers, pero cuando se iba a marchar, fue detenido por Exodus al lanzarle un proyectil de energía

\- Listo para el segundo round Vrak, comandante, Trip, Clemont, Serena, encargaos de los trasgos y ese extraterrestre, Shizuru, Gary, buscad a los rehenes, liberadlos y ayudad a Misty - ordeno Exodus a los demás, para crear una espada y empezar a combatir contra Vrak, el comandante Cruger se lanzo a por Predarraptor, Serena activo su propulsor y se alzo para acabar con sus oponentes desde el aire, Trip saco su bastón y empezó a enfrentarse a los trasgos, Clemont saco sus pistolas y no dudo en usarlas para derribar a 2 trasgos, por ultimo, Gary y Shizuru corrieron hacia el interior del barco

En el interior todo era un caos, Misty se enfrentaba a cada paso que daba a mas trasgos, viendo lo que se le venia encima uso "hiperrayo" hacia el pasillo de enfrente y huyo como pudo de aquella horda que no parecía tener fin, estuvo corriendo hasta que por fin llego a la sala de fiestas, en ella estaban todos los rehenes, unos 15 krybots y la monstruo Seviper, Misty se preparaba para lo peor, pero entonces entraron Gary y Shizuru dentro para sellar rápidamente la puerta por donde entraron, seguramente había mas trasgos detrás de ella, miraron al interior viendo la situación en la que estaban

\- Debe haber al menos 1000 de esas cosas en el barco - dijo Gary nervioso ante la situación, estaban rodeados de enemigos

\- Acabemos con los de dentro y luego a por los demás - dijo Shizuru para luego atacar a 2 krybots con su ninjato, cortándolos por la mitad, Misty corrió y aplasto a otros 4 mas con su hacha, Gary uso "ataque rápido" para rodear y juntar a los krybots restantes y acabar con "pulso umbrío", siendo atacado por sorpresa por la criatura con un golpe de la cuchilla de su cola en el casco, haciéndole rodar, se llevo la mano al casco y comprobó que el golpe había agrietado este, la criatura retrajo su torso y le escupió un chorro de ácido, Gary rodó por el suelo para evitar el ataque, entonces Misty disparo a la criatura, pero fue repelida con las espadas de esta

\- Tu lo has querido criatura, !ataque voltaico¡ - grito Shizuru creando rayos desde la punta de sus dedos electrocutando a su oponente, mientras Misty estaba liberando a los prisioneros y Gary bloqueando las puertas para que no entrasen mas enemigos, Shizuru siguió atacando a la criatura, golpeando la mano derecha de esta para que soltase su arma y luego lanzarla hacia atrás de una patada, la criatura la intento morder, pero bloqueo esto haciendo que mordiera la vaina de su ninjato, Shizuru aprovecho y le arrebato su otra arma y le dio una patada en el torso - Llego tu final, !zorros fantasmales¡ - dijo Shizuru, al poco, varias bolas de fuego se formaron alrededor de ella trasformándose estas luego en zorros que se lanzaron a atacar al monstruo, derrotándola, esta se convirtió en una mujer de unos 22 años, pelo largo negro con un vestido de gala, dando a entender que era una de las pasajeras junto a un Seviper, Shizuru les hizo señas a sus compañeros de que saliesen de allí, ambos lo hicieron a regañadientes, escurriéndose por un conducto de ventilación

De vuelta en la cubierta, el comandante Cruger desvió las balas de las pistolas de Predarraptor para desarmarlo, y luego quitarle su espada, luego lo pateo y lo dejo aturdido, los rangers abatido a los trasgos y Exodus seguía atacando a Vrak hasta hacerlo retroceder

\- !Predarraptor!, se te acusa de traición al ejercito trobiano, trafico de armas, trafico de sustancias ilegales y de realizar atentados terroristas en 4 universos, !llego la hora del juicio¡ - dijo Cruger apareciendo el fondo en negro, al poco salio la cruz roja - !Culpable¡, captura autorizada, !sable sombra¡ - dijo golpeando a Predarraptor con su sable capturandolo en una tarjeta de contención, sin embargo en el ultimo segundo, este arrojo una especie de poke-ball a Vrak

\- Esto aun no ha acabado !Mechazord Gosei espejismo ataca¡ - dijo Vrak alzando la extraña esfera, al poco esta se elevo para transformarse en el megazord de los rangers Megaforce, aprovechando como sus oponentes miraban al robot Vrak desapareció tomando el control de la maquina por control-remoto, al mismo tiempo, Gary y Misty salían a la cubierta por uno de los conductos de ventilación

\- !Rangers¡, vosotros encargaos de esa cosa, nosotros registraremos el barco - dijo Exodus a los rangers para empezar a correr hacia el interior del barco

\- !¿Como vamos a enfrentarnos a eso?¡ - pregunto Misty nerviosa a sus compañeros, dado que su oponente estaba volando sobre el barco, pensó en usar al zord Beedrill, pero este no podría solo contra el durante mucho tiempo - Si al menos pudiésemos volar - dijo resignada ante ese oponente

\- Yo me encargo de eso, pero necesitaremos tiempo para la combinación - dijo Serena a sus compañeros

\- !Necesitamos zords auxiliares¡ !zord Aegislash/Beedrill¡ - dijeron Misty y Trip a la vez llamando a sus zords para que entretuvieran al megazord espejismo para llamar al suyo

\- !Zord Togekiss te necesitamos¡ - llamo Serena a su nuevo zord, este se quedo atrás mientras los otros zords se enfrentaban al espejismo

\- !Zord Sylveon/Heliolisk/Umbreon/Gyarados/Serperior¡ - llamaron al unisono los rangers a sus respectivos zords, estos aparecieron a una gran altura combinándose mientras caían hacia el océano, rápidamente el zord Togekiss voló hasta ponerse detrás del megazord, acoplándose a este y sacando una especie de arnés para reforzar la unión, consiguiendo retomar el vuelo a escasos metros de caer al agua - !Megazord poder aural aéreo, preparado¡ - dijeron al unisono los rangers, al poco el zord Aegislash dejo su combate con el megazord espejismo para añadirse a la combinación - !Megazord poder aural aéreo modo armado¡ - dijeron encarando a su oponente, el zord Beedrill se retiro para evitar mas daños, dejando a ambos colosos el uno en frente del otro, el megazord espejismo se lanzo al ataque, intento atravesar a su oponente con su espada, pero fue bloqueado con el escudo y lanzado hacia atrás de un cabezazo, luego los rangers dieron una estocada horizontal hacia su oponente, siendo evadido por arriba, uno de los problemas de luchar en el aire, su oponente agarro su arma con ambas manos, dispuesto a dar un golpe decisivo, pero los rangers fueron mas rápidos y volaron hacia la izquierda para evitar el golpe y contraatacar con una estocada en un ala y una patada en el torso, viendo como el megazord espejismo se debilitaba decidieron hacer un ultimo golpe, agarraron a su oponente del brazo izquierdo y empezaron a girar alrededor de este, haciendo que quedase aturdido, rápidamente ganaron altitud y empezaron a acumular energía en su espada, para luego partir a su oponente en 2

\- Rangers esto si que a sido una victoria - dijo Misty a su equipo, pero no podía parar de pensar en Ash, se había ido sin decirle nada, temía que ahora la estuviese buscando y le pasase algo, tras bajar de nuevo al barco fue a decirle a Exodus que los dejase en el hotel, quería descansar y ver si el estaba preocupado

 **Cueva Maldita**

\- Sois unos inútiles, mas os vale no fallar la próxima vez, o yo mismo me encargare de destruiros - amenazo Seik a sus lacayos mientras los torturaba con descargas de energía maligna, rápidamente los científicos volvieron al laboratorio a crear algo que les ayudase, o les esperaba lo peor, el resto volvió a sus habitaciones a pensar un nuevo plan de ataque

 **Pueblo Geosenge**

Los rangers habían entrado con todo el sigilo posible en sus habitaciones, eran mas de las once de la noche, al día siguiente tras que todas sus compañeras salieran, Misty salio de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pensaba ir a cortarse el pelo ese día, cuando iba a recogérselo con una cinta Serena apareció detrás de ella

\- Sabes Ash tiene razón, el pelo largo y suelto te queda mejor - dijo Serena recordando el comentario de Ash tras salir de sus habitaciones hace un par de días, Serena cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinar a Misty, la cual no se dejaba - Se que el pelo largo requiere unos cuidados, pero hay que estar guapa para los chicos que nos gustan, o no - dijo divertida mientras seguía cepillando el pelo de su amiga, después de esto bajaron al comedor donde todos se quedaron de piedra al ver el nuevo aspecto de Misty (es el mismo peinado que lleva cuando se disfraza de sirena), Ash sin embargo parecía bastante molesto

\- Misty, ¿donde has estado todo el día de ayer? me has tenido preocupado - dijo Ash serio con los brazos cruzados, esta iba a responder, pero Gary intervino

\- Fue culpa mía, estaba tan molesto con las noticias que me olvide de vosotros, ellos me siguieron hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde me convencieron de que volviera, cuando llegamos era muy tarde por eso entramos sin hacer ruido vale, si te enfadas con alguien hazlo conmigo - dijo Gary bastante serio, era poco habitual ver a ambos así, tras una pequeña disculpa por parte de Ash y los rangers, estuvieron hablando sobre como Ash estuvo andando por todo el pueblo y sus alrededores buscándolos, cuando todos se fueron Ash hablo a solas con Brock

\- Creo que ella me oculta algo, no se el que, pero voy a averiguarlo - dijo Ash a su amigo, Brock se quedo helado ante estas palabras, dado que Ash no era la persona mas observadora del mundo

Lejos de allí, Exodus estaba hablando con un joven de unos 20 años, de pelo largo en una pequeña cafetería de ciudad Luminalia

\- Y bien ¿aceptas? - pregunto Exodus al joven

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Quien es ese misterioso joven? ¿conseguida Ash descubrir que Misty le oculta que es una ranger? y lo mas importante ¿conseguida el Ex-Team Rocket triunfar alguna vez en su vida? todo esto y mas en los próximos capítulos

La Ninjato es una espada de hoja recta usada por los ninjas, mas corta que la katana era utilizada no solo como arma, sino como herramienta de escalada y pala improvisada, igualmente su vaina se podía usar como tubo para respirar, cerbatana y como un arma contundente improvisada

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado aunque sea de manera tardía, a las victimas del atentado de París, y no solo a ellos sino a sus familiares y amigos, los cuales también han sufrido su perdida, a las fuerzas del orden encargadas de protegernos y a todas las personas que sufren a manos del terrorismo, los españoles sabemos lo que es eso a causa de ETA, espero con todo mi corazón que se pueda hacer justicia ante estos COBARDES del autodenominado Estado Islámico, porque así veo yo a los terroristas como seres cobardes y sin sentido del honor**


	12. Chapter 12

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 11 : Grandes aliados

Nos encontramos en el interior de un autobús en medio de la noche, en su interior se encontraban todos nuestros amigos durmiendo para estar con fuerzas cuando llegaran a pueblo Ambrette, Misty estaba sentada junto a Ash apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, Ash estaba oyendo las noticias a traves de la radio del vehículo

- _Saludos queridos radioyentes, aquí Korrina desde las hondas de Radio-kalos en la ultima retransmisión de la noche, son las 22:00 de la noche, en otro orden de noticias ¿recuerdan el ataque en cuidad Shalour de hace unos días? pues les diré que tuve la ocasión de ver a los rangers en acción con mis propios ojos y he de decir !que fue algo alucinante¡ bueno esto a parte les diré que algunas de las criaturas que atacaban la ciudad eran personas combinaras con pokemons mediante alguna diabólica tecnología, las criaturas resultaron ser 2 oriundas de la región de Unova (Teselia en España) llamadas Georgia y Burgundy las cuales fueron fusionadas con un Beartic y un Dewott respectivamente, por ultimo decir que el barco secuestrado por los esbirros de ese tal Seik fue liberado por los rangers ayer por la noche con ayuda de unos misteriosos aliados ¿quienes son esos aliados? ¿se les volverá a ver? espero haberles ayudado, y ahora desde la región de Hispania al grupo "El Arrebato" con su canción "La Música de tus Tacones" por ultimo invito a cualquier ranger a hablar en esta emisora, hasta luego_ \- dijo Korrina por la radio antes de empezar a sonar la canción, Ash estuvo pensando quienes podrían ser los Power Rangers, pero estaba mas atento a Misty, estaba hermosa con el pelo suelto, se acomodo como pudo he intento dormir pensando en lo que tenia planeado para ella

Mientras tanto, cierto trió también oía las noticias por la radio en un globo en forma de Meowth, si encontraban a los monstruos, encontrarían a los rangers pudiendo descubrir sus identidades, sin saberlo estaban siguiendo a nuestros héroes, incluso ahora después de la disolución del Team Rocket, seguían siguiendo a Ash y a sus amigos, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente

 **Cueva Maldita**

Los trasgos seguían lamiéndose las quemaduras de los rayos de su cruel amo, mientras en el laboratorio, los científicos seguían ultimando detalles de su próximo ataque, Tebigon les había dicho lo peligroso que era enfadar a Seik, por lo que mas les valía trabajar o sus restos serian comida de trasgos, literalmente, Vrak por su parte estaba meditando, buscando como hacerse mas poderoso, en eso oyó una voz en su cabeza

\- "Hijo, para aumentar tu poder deberás encontrar la piedra de las sombras, con ella podrás despertar todo tu potencial, ten cuidado Vrak, eres el ultimo de nuestra estirpe, de ti depende preservar nuestra linea de sangre" - decía Mavrok desde el infierno a su hijo, este rápidamente se levanto y se fue a buscar los pocos tomos que hablaban de magia negra

 **Templo**

En la sala de entrenamiento Exodus junto a comandante Cruger observaban al joven con el que estuvo hablando aquella mañana, debía admitirlo, el cristal no se equivoco al elegirlo, pero aun no era el momento de decirle a los rangers que tenían un nuevo integrante, esperaría a que este hubiese cogido algo de practica en los entrenamientos, con Dead Eagle suelta todavía no podía arriesgar a un novato a la ligera, Shizuru se fue a dormir hace rato, Azmuth por su parte estaba en el laboratorio ayudando a terminar el ultimo morpher del equipo, aquello era todo un desafió incluso para el, que había creado el Omnitrix1

 **Pueblo Ambrette**

A las 6 de la mañana el autobús llego a pueblo Ambrette, era un pequeño pueblo de la costa, sus casas eran sencillas, pero a pesar de su tamaño poseía 2 lugares de gran interés, el primero no era otro que su museo paleontológico, el único lugar de la región en la que era posible ver al pokemon prehistórico Amaura y su evolución, Aurorus, pero solo se le permitía esto a unos pocos con autorización tras cierto problema, el segundo era justo el plan de Ash, el acuario local, cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada algo golpeo el vehículo, despertando a nuestros amigos, habían chocado con el globo de esas parodias de villanos llamados Jessie, James y Meowth, los cuales huyeron lo mas rápido posible para evitar pagar posibles multas o indemnizaciones, tras bajar decidieron buscar un lugar en el que hospedarse, Ash decidió dormir en el centro pokemon (andaba corto de dinero) mientras el resto buscaba un hotel o albergue en el que descansar

Tras encontrar el centro pokemon y registrarse se fue a un pequeño parque ubicado en el centro del pueblo, allí ya les esperaban el resto con las cosas que iban a llevar a playa

\- !A la playa¡ - gritaron llenos de jubilo casi todos los presentes, a excepción de Ash, Clemont, Zoey y Misty

\- Chicos, vosotros id a donde queráis, yo tengo planes con cierta pelirroja que tengo a mi lado - dijo Ash de manera picara mientras acercaba a Misty cogiéndola de la cintura, esta se ruborizo al sentirlo tan cerca, esta asintió a su novio y no dudo en seguirlo, Paúl y Sakura se separaron del grupo y se fueron al museo, era el único lugar del pueblo con aire-acondicionado, aparte del acuario, ademas querían tener un poco de intimidad, los demás se fueron a la playa como tenían pensado

Volviendo con Ash y Misty vemos como Misty se acercaba mas a su novio para luego cogerlo de la mano, estuvieron andando un par de minutos, viendo el acuario no muy lejos, Misty empezó a emocionarse, rápidamente abrazo a Ash siendo correspondida por este, no tardaron un instante en entrar, estuvieron andando por su interior

\- Que monos, ¿que pokemons son Ash? - pregunto Misty entusiasmada a Ash delante de un estanque lleno de pokemons en forma de nutria

\- Esos pequeños son Oshawotts, es el pokemon que se les entrega a los principiantes de Unova - respondió a su novia con una sonrisa, esta le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Si quieres te puedo dejar acariciar a uno, el mio - añadió provocando una sonrisa en ella

En la playa Clemont tenia serios problemas, Brock ya se había lanzado a unas 20 chicas, le resultaba imposible controlarlo a el y a su hermano, Gary y Trip no paraban de flirtear con las chicas que veían y cuanto menos hablemos de Bonnie mejor, las chicas por su parte no prestaban atención a este asuntillo y se fueron directas al agua, Drew y May fueron a buscar un lugar mas tranquilo para pasear por la arena

De vuelta con Ash y Misty acababan de salir del acuario para ir al museo, a Misty no le atraía la idea, no era lo que ella catalogaría como "divertido" pero Ash la convenció diciendo que no se arrepentiría, estuvieron andando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de este, rápidamente se encontraron con Paúl y Sakura que estaban en la cola esperando para entrar, les pidieron si podían pasar junto a ellos, con cierto desagrado aceptaron, no soportaban que se colasen, cuando al fin entraron Ash les indico que lo siguiesen para poder ver a cierto pokemon, unos guardas les indicaron que se pusiesen la ropa de abrigo allí colgada, tras ponérselas entraron en una gran estancia llena de nieve y hielo, ni Misty ni Sakura podían entender que tenia ese lugar de especial, hasta que vieron a un pokemon de su tamaño acercarse a Ash y empezar a lamer-le la cara

\- Para Amaura por favor - decía Ash entre carcajadas, este se detuvo y miro a las chicas, estas se acercaron con cuidado a acariciarlo, empezaron a jugar con el pokemon, Paúl se quedo al margen mirando como disfrutaba Sakura esbozando una ligera sonrisa, para luego hacerle una señal a Ash para hablar con el a solas

\- ¿Que ocurre Paúl? - pregunto Ash a este, este miro un momento a las chicas para luego dirigirle la mirada a este

\- Quería decirle esto a alguien, pero aun no estoy preparado para decírselo a ella, ¿recuerdas a ese ser que salio por los medios? - Ash asintió ante esto, Paúl continuo poniendose aun mas serio - Ya lo vi hace un año, fue antes de declararme a Sakura y de la disolución del Team Rocket, me dijo que me necesitaba para liberar a su señor, recuerdo que derroto a mis pokemons, luego me coloco un extraño cristal en el pecho, sentía como mis fuerzas me abandonaban, al poco perdí el conocimiento, cuando desperté estaba en el centro pokemon tumbado en un sillón con ella a mi lado, no pide evitar mirar sus ojos apenados, no dije nada porque nadie me habría creído, hasta ahora - termino de decir a Ash, este se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho, cuando sin previo aviso una bola de nieve dio en la cara a Paúl, Ash empezó a reír a carcajadas hasta casi desencajarse la mandíbula siendo callado con otra bola de nieve, Ash se quito la compacta bola de la boca, poniendo su mano en su mandíbula

\- Parece que quieren una pelea de bolas de nieve, ¿te apuntas Paúl o eres demasiado serio? - pregunto Ash con una sonrisa, Paul respondió lanzandole una bola a el, empezando a lanzarse bolas entre si, Amaura y Pikachu también se unieron a la fiesta, Misty deseaba que aquello no acabase

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala donde estaba aprisionado Seik se encontraban Todos sus principales sirvientes, Vrak, Tebigon, Colress, Zager, Charon y Yung, ademas de Dead Eagle

\- Lord Seik, he sentido la presencia de otro de los herederos a su orden yo mismo le extraeré el aura - dijo Tebigon lleno de orgullo, Vrak no le presto importancia, tenia sus propios planes para liberar todo su poder

\- Muy bien, primero descubre quien es exactamente, luego te daré esa satisfacción, pero antes quiero que destruyáis a esos molestos rangers - dijo Seik a sus esbirros, Dead Eagle deseaba entrar en combate, por su parte los científicos mostraron a su nueva abominación

\- Este es Destructurne - dijo Sager poniéndose delante de sus compañeros, al poco entro en la sala su nueva creación, media alrededor de un metro ochenta, su cuerpo era una mezcla de el de un humano y un Cactune, su piel era de color verde llena de espinas, llevaba un pantalón y chaleco de color negro, en la espalda llevaba un enorme lucero del alba2, su rostro era inexpresivo y perturbador, con unos ojos grises, su cabello era morado

\- Por desgracia aun como sabemos como hacerlos hablar, aunque creemos que aquellos que se someten a este proceso voluntariamente serian mas poderosos, ademas de poderles hacer crecer - añadió Colress haciendo una reverencia

\- También queremos decir que encontramos a una humana dispuesta a servirle, a cambio de unos "arreglillos", ademas de varios humanos voluntarios para servirle, aunque casi todos están en prisión - siguió Charon haciendo una reverencia aun mas exagerada que la de sus compañeros

\- Por ultimo revisando textos antiguos descubrí algo que podría sernos útil maestro - termino de decir Yung en un tono sumiso a Seik, tras estas palabras todos los presentes excepto Yung y Vrak se fueron a cumplir su misión

\- Maestro, ¿conoce un artefacto conocido como la piedra de las sombras? - dijo Vrak llamando la atención de su señor

 **Templo**

Tras despertarse Exodus siguió con el entrenamiento del nuevo miembro del equipo, junto al comandante Cruger y Shizuru, estuvieron entrenando hasta el mediodía, luego siguieron con el entrenamiento de combate, el nuevo recluta se enfrentaría a un grupo de 5 trasgos creados con la tecnología de espejismos del doctor Yung, el chico tenia el cabello verde y largo, camisa blanca y, debajo de esta, una camiseta negra, poseía una gorra con el borde negro y la parte delantera blanca, sus pantalones eran de color beige y sus zapatos, verdes, además, tenia un brazalete en ambas muñecas y un colgante en el cuello con la forma de saturno con los colores negro, naranja y azul, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran azules y carentes de cualquier brillo.

\- Tendrás que practicar el uso de tus poderes rangers, se que no te gusta la violencia, pero a veces no queda otra que luchar, Shizuru a mi señal - dijo Exodus a Shizuru mientras el joven se preparaba para iniciar su transformación, cuando sonó la alarma

\- Creo que seria una buena ocasión para poner a prueba al nuevo recluta, Exodus - dijo el comandante Cruger a los presentes, Exodus medito estas palabras durante unos minutos, tras pensar cuidadosamente, dio un veredicto ante estas palabras

\- Muy bien, N, iras junto al comandante Cruger a ayudar a los demás rangers, tened cuidado, buena suerte y que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo Exodus entregándole a N un brazalete, parecía hecho de plata con un cristal blanco en medio, en un lado tenia como unas pequeñas garras similares a las de un dragón, después de darle esto lo teletransporto a donde era el ataque

 **Pueblo Ambrette**

De vuelta en el museo los chicos acababan de salir de este, cuando vieron a muchas personas huyendo de allí, enseguida vieron porque, varios trasgos habían entrado en una tienda de jardinería y atacaban a la gente con moto-sierras

\- !Huyamos¡ - grito Paúl a los demás, todos empezaron a correr, Misty se desvió para comunicarse con los demás rangers y darle tiempo a huir a los civiles

Mientras en la playa la gente también huía ante los trasgos, los cuales eran comandados por Tebigon, los rangers se quedaron atrás para enfrentarse a esa amenaza

\- !Umbreon/Seperior/Sylveon/Heliolisk metamorfosis¡ - trasformándose los rangers - !Kunais nocturnos/bastón forestal/arco de Selene/electro-pistolas¡ - llamaron a sus armas y se enfrentaron a los trasgos

Tras unos minutos corriendo Ash y los demás llegaron con algunas dificultares al centro pokemon, allí esperaban todos asustados a que los rangers los salvasen, fue cuando Ash se dio cuenta de algo

\- Un momento, ¿donde esta Misty? - se pregunto Ash muy preocupado en voz baja, enseguida empezó se puso a pregunta a la gente si la habían visto, entonces se dio cuenta, ella seguía afuera, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta dispuesto a salir a buscarla, siendo bloqueado por Brock y Paúl

\- !Ash pero que estas haciendo¡, es una locura salir - le dijo Brock mirándole fijamente a los ojos - Se que estas preocupado por Misty, pero ella sabe cuidarse sola, no te preocupes - le dijo en un tono que reflejaba tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo el también estaba preocupado, Paúl miraba a Ash, sabia muy bien lo que Ash pensaba

\- Se que sabe cuidarse, y se que los rangers la pondrán a salvo, pero no me voy a quedar quieto viendo como esas criaturas destruyen nuestro mundo - le dijo a Brock para luego andar hacia una mesa cercana, se subió a esta, dio un silbido para llamar la atención de la gente que estaba dentro refugiada y les dijo - Escuchadme por favor, se que estáis asustados, yo también lo estoy, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como atacan nuestros hogares, se que los rangers están para protegernos, pero ellos no pueden estar en todas partes, debemos permanecer unidos, solo juntos podremos superar esta amenaza, yo también vi el ataque a ciudad Viririan, pero seguro que algún ataque les afecta, no nos rendiremos, voy a salir hay y voy a luchar, !¿quien esta conmigo?¡ - decía Ash con un voz calmada y llena de autoridad, infundiéndoles valor y determinación a la gente, sus amigos nunca le habían visto hablar así, era como si no fuera el, la gente se dispuso a salir y luchar por sus hogares

 **Templo**

Exodus había visto el discurso de Ash, cuando lo vio sintió algo que le traía viejos recuerdos

\- No es el heredero, pero si es tiene su sangre, solo el era capaz de infundir tanto coraje - dijo Exodus a los presentes, Shizuru noto algo en como decía esto su maestro, y sabia lo que significaba

 **Pueblo Ambrette**

Los rangers se veían rodeados por los trasgos, siendo obligados a retirarse hacia el interior del pueblo, sabían que estaban siendo conducidos a una trampa

Mientras tanto, Misty se encontraba luchando cuando oyó unos gritos de socorro, corrió hacia la fuente y supo por que le parecían tan familiares esos gritos, Jessie, James y Meowth estaban subidos a un árbol mientras un par de trasgos lo serraban con unas moto-sierras robadas, por un lado se merecían eso y mas, pero por otro, era una ranger, y como tal tenia que salvarlos, puso su hacha en modo rifle y disparo a los trasgos, luego les izo una señal para que huyeran, desapareciendo de su vista en un momento, esos 3 si que eran rápidos a la hora de huir

En otra parte del pueblo, el comandante Cruger y N se vieron rodeados de trasgos al poco de llegar

\- !N¡, prepárate, !SPD emergencia¡ - dijo el comandante Cruger al tiempo que se trasformaba, N se quedo impresionado ante esto, al poco oyó una voz que le decía como usar sus poderes

\- Muy bien, !Reshiram dragón de la verdad, metamorfosis¡ - dijo N empezando su transformación, le vemos en la sala del trono de un castillo de paredes blancas, siendo rodeado por unas llamas de color blanco, convirtiéndose en su traje ranger, luego un Reshiram fantasma voló sobre su cabeza para acabar convirtiéndose en el casco, su traje era blanco, sus guantes y botas eran blancos con el borde rojo, en sus guantes tenia una protección rectangular en los nudillos de color gris, en su pecho tenia el símbolo de su equipo, en su brazo derecho había un brazalete dorado con un cristal rojo en este, su casco tenia la forma de la cabeza de un Reshiram, su visor era en forma de "V" de color celeste, por ultimo tenia una capa blanca segmentada al final en 6 partes

\- Con el poder de la llama de la verdad, !ranger blanco¡ - dijo N intimidando a los trasgos - Creo que tendré que luchar con todo, !lanza draconiana¡ - dijo creando una lanza en su mano derecha, esta era blanca, con la cabeza de un dragón en un extremo con ojos azules, de la boca salia un filo en forma de llama, para lanzarse a luchar contra esas criaturas

En otra parte de la ciudad, Misty se enfrentaba a mas trasgos cuando un rayo dio a los trasgos, miro de donde venia y vio a Ash con Pikachu

\- !Venid aquí estúpidos¡ - grito este a las criaturas, los trasgos reaccionaron lanzándose al ataque, pero Ash emprendió la huida, Misty los siguió para asegurarse de que no le pasase nada, los trasgos corrieron hasta ver que habían perdido a su presa

\- !Bola sombra/rayo/furia dragón/foco resplandor¡ - gritaron Ash junto a Sakura, Paúl e Iris dándoles la orden a sus pokemons, destruyendo a los trasgos con la devastadora combinación

\- Escuchadme, los trasgos son débiles a los ataque de tipo dragón, hada, siniestro, psíquico y fantasma, ademas de a esfera aural, yo me encargare de sus lideres, ahora idos - les dijo Misty agravando la voz para que no la reconocieran, estos asintieron para Misty se fuese a reunir con sus compañeros

La gente se enfrentaba a los trasgos por todo el pueblo, demostrando un valor inusitado, ayudando a los rangers en lo que podían, para retirarse luego, los ranger esteban impresionados ante este valor inesperado, Misty consiguió reunirse con los demás para ser atacados por una bola de fuego que venia desde arriba, siendo impactados de lleno, los rangers rodaron por el suelo y miraron a su agresora, Dead Eagle, luego fueron atacados por unos rayos que vinieron por detrás, viendo a Tebigon con dificultad por esos ataques

\- Eso, fue, intenso - dijo Misty adolorida por esos ataques, se puso en pie con dificultad siendo seguida por sus compañeros, estos se prepararon para enfrentarse a sus oponentes, cuando Destructurne salio volando hacia ellos como si lo impactado un cañón, al poco vieron como llegaban N y el comandante Cruger, todos se quedaron en shock ante el nuevo ranger

\- !¿Otro ranger?¡ - grito Tebigon furioso, 5 ya eran un problema, pero 6 era demasiado

\- Chicos, yo y el ranger verde iremos a por Tebigon, ranger azul, rosa y naranja por Dead Eagle, ranger negro tu ayuda al nuevo miembro del equipo - ordeno el comandante Cruger a los rangers, aunque no era su líder, tenia mas experiencia en combate, de hay que las obedeciesen, asintiendo todos

Los ranger se dispusieron para el combate, Dead Eagle alzo de nuevo el vuelo dispuesta a disparar mas proyectiles de fuego a sus enemigos

\- Así que quieres que sea en el aire, como quieras, !alas de serafín¡ - dijo Serena llamando las alas que uso en su ultima misión, saco su arco y se preparo para luchar contra Dead Eagle en el aire, Clemont disparo al aire para derribar a su oponente, Misty tenia su hacha en rifle dando apoyo antiaéreo, los continuos disparos obligaban a Dead Eagle a hacer piruetas para evitar ser alcanzada en un ala, mientras, N y Gary se encargaban del extraño monstruo, este golpeo con su lucero de alba a N, pero fue bloqueado con su lanza, Gary aprovecho y le lanzo un "pulso umbrío"

\- Así que podemos usar los ataques de nuestro pokemon emblema, en ese caso !Llama fusión¡ - dijo N creando una enorme bola de fuego en su boca, para lanzarse-la contra el monstruo, derrotándolo, este se convirtió en un chico con un extraño traje de Cacturne, con uno al lado

El comandante Cruger atacaba a Tebigon con su espada, pero era repelido para ser lanzado de un poderoso rayo hacia una pared, Trip uso "acua cola" contra Tebigon, tomándolo por sorpresa, haciéndole retroceder, Tebigon lanzo mas rayos a sus oponentes desde su lanza, cuando fue impactado por 3 lanzallamas, derribandolo, en un tejado cercano estaban Bianca, Dawn y Zoey, para retirarse

En los aires Serena se enfrentaba a Dead Eagle, pero Serena estaba en desventaja al enfrentarse a su enemigo, Dead Eagle era una voladora consumada, golpeando a Serena con una patada, haciendo que soltase su arco, se elevo y la golpeo por detrás, haciendo que cayera en picado, por suerte pudo reponerse a pocos centímetros del suelo, Dead Eagle descendió y se enfrento a Serena, pero Misty la embistió, para señalarla y hacerle el gesto de "ven a por mi", aquello era una provocación, Dead Eagle voló rápido y bajo, golpeando a Misty en un hombro y la derribo, Dead Eagle cargo los cañones de sus brazaletes para el golpe final, cuando fue atacada por Gary y N en una combinación de "pulso umbrío" y "pulso dragón", haciéndola retroceder, Clemont se acerco a Serena y le susurro algo

\- Podría funcionar - le dijo Serena, se empezó a concentrar, para luego salir enflechada hacia Dead Eagle, lastimandole un ala a esta, por su parte Trip acababa de crear una nueva armas en sus 2 manos, unas enormes garras idénticas a las de un Excadrill, golpeando a Tebigon en el torso, hasta arrastrarlo donde estaba Dead Eagle

\- !Dead Eagle¡ se te acusa de mas de 100 casos de asesinato, trafico de tecnología y sustancias ilegales, ademas de traición al imperio Trobiano y a la raza de los raptorianos, !tu raza¡, !modo juicio¡ - dijo Cruger, saliendo un veredicto bien claro - !Culpable¡, Sable sombra, modo captura - dijo capturando a Dead Eagle en una tarjeta, como al resto de sus compañeros, pero nadie se fijo en que Tebigon le había quitado algo a esta

\- Veamos que hace esto, !megazord SPD espejismo, ven a mi¡ - dijo llamando una versión espejismo del megazord del equipo del comandante Cruger, esto dejo a los presentes sorprendidos, y al comandante Cruger ofendido, la gente del pueblo también vio a esa maquina, Ash dio una señal para que la gente se retirada a un lugar seguro

\- Necesitamos a los zords - dijo Misty a su equipo llevándose la mano al brazo izquierdo, el ataque de Dead Eagle la había lastimado - !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon¡ - dijeron llamando a sus zords, empezando la combinación - !Megazord poder aural, preparado¡ - dijeron dispuestos a enfrentarse a Tebigon, cuando Trip les llamo la atención

\- Misty, no estas en condiciones de pilotar, deja que llame a mi nuevo zord, !zord Excadrill¡ - dijo Trip llamando a su nuevo zord, este golpeo al zord de Tebigon en el abdomen - Empezar combinación - dijo Trip empezando la nueva combinación, los brazos del zord se separaron para acoplarse a los brazos del megazord, el cuerpo se dividió en varias partes, para unirse al megazord, reforzando las piernas y torso de este, la cabeza del zord Heliolisk bajo para colocarse en el torso, por ultimo la cabeza del zord Excadrill se convirtió en la del megazord - !Megazord poder aural, blindaje subterra, preparado para el combate¡ - dijeron los rangers, la gente que veía esto desde sus escondites se quedo impresionada, Tebigon ni se inmuto, ataco al megazord con un fuerte puñetazo, pero este ni se movió ante el golpe, los rangers contraatacaron con un golpe de su garra derecha, empujando a su enemigo, aprovechando que se quedo aturdido, lo agarraron y empezaron a empujarlo fuera del pueblo, cuando consiguieron sacarlo, empezaron la verdadera batalla, Tebigon dio otro puñetazo al megazord, pero fue bloqueado por el megazord, dándole un fuerte zarpazo en la cara al megazord espejismo, este saco su pistola y disparo contra los rangers, pero el fuerte blindaje del megazord lo detuvo, entonces los rangers dieron otro fuerte golpe con sus garras, consiguiendo destrozarle un brazo a su oponente

\- Acabemos esto - dijo Misty a sus compañeros - !Garra de Gaia3¡ - dijeron al unisono, las garras del megazord se cubrieron de una energía de color marrón, golpeo a su oponente partiendolo por la mitad, explotando, los rangers pensaban ir a hablar con Exodus de cierto asuntos, pero Misty necesitaba a alguien que la tratase

Los rangers entraron al centro pokemon, ash estaba allí preparándose para ir a buscar a Misty, cuando vio a Misty entrar con la mano sobre el brazo, Ash corrió a ver como estaba para llevarla con Brock para que la tratase

\- ¿Que paso? ¿como es que estas herida? - pregunto Ash, aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo, estaba bastante preocupado, Misty lo miro a los ojos, veía que estaba preocupado, pero no podía decirle la verdad, por mas que lo desease su corazón

\- Fui a buscar a los demás para ponerlos a salvo, cuando los encontré fuimos atacaros por varias de esas criaturas, una de ellas me dio en el brazo, huimos lo mas rápido que podíamos, hasta encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos, desde allí vimos el combate entre los rangers y esa maquina gigante - dijo Misty mirando al suelo para evitar mirar a Ash, se sentía mal por mentirle, pero no había opción, como ranger había jurado no decirle esto a nadie, Ash la miro un rato, cuando pensaba hablarle May y Drew entraron en el centro pokemon

\- Oye, ¿que a pasado en el pueblo? - pregunto May a los presentes, estos los miraron con mala cara, ¿como podía ser que no se enteraran de nada?, entonces miraron mejor a la pareja, se veía que May tenia ligeramente caída una de las tiras de tela del sostén, todos se encogieron de hombros, estaban demasiado cansaros para preguntarse que habían estado haciendo, así que se pusieron a preparar la comida

\- "¿Que me ocultas Misty?, acaso no confías en mi, no, no debo pensar en eso ahora" - pensó para si Ash mirando a Misty con preocupación

 **CONTINUARA**

Así acaba este episodio, espero que les haya gustado, ahora mis "aclaraciones"

1 El Omnitrix es un aparato de la serie Ben 10, dándole a su portador la capacidad de trasformarse en cualquier forma de vida recogida en este, según algunos datos, hay mas de 1000000 de formas de vida catalogaras en su interior, sirviendo también como una especie de arca de Noe

2 El lucero del alba es una arma medieval, consiste en una especie de maza con púas en este, resultando letal

3 Gaia es la madre de los titanes en la mitología griega, la omnipresente madre Tierra, su ultimo hijo, Cronos derroto a Urano, su padre para reclamar el poder, siendo luego destronado por el menor de sus hijos, Zeus

En fin hasta aquí las aclaraciones, cualquier idea que tengáis, parejas, monstruos, combinaciones megazord, armas, aliados, ya sean OC o de alguna serie díganlo, hasta luego y que vuestras auras os protejan


	13. Capitulo 13, Secretos descubiertos

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 12 : Secretos revelados

 **Pueblo Ambrette**

Han pasado varios días desde el ultimo ataque de Seik, los rangers pensaron en relajarse yendo a la playa, Misty llevaba un bañador en 2 partes de color rojo, en la playa prácticamente todos los chicos la miraban, poniendo a Ash bastante celoso, las demás chicas también intentaban relajarse, pero la idea de otro ataque las tenia alteraras.

\- Oye Misty, ¿Tracey sabe ya que sales con Ash? - pregunto Sakura a Misty, esta se altero y fue a hablar con Ash, tras una pequeña discusión, decidieron ir al centro pokemon para llamar a sus familias y darles la noticia, Tracey y Daisy se pusieron contentos, aunque esta ultima estaba enojada con Ash por ni siquiera ir a la boda, estando entre los invitados, tras pedir disculpas y desconectar, decidieron llamar a la madre de Ash, esta se alegro mucho de la noticia, diciendo, "Ya era hora de que este niño al fin sentase la cabeza", poniendo colorado a Ash y nerviosa a Misty, les dijo que cuando fueran a casa prepararía una gran cena para todos, Ash se alegro de la noticia, siendo sermoneado por Misty.

\- _Misty, tu si que sabes poner a mi hijo en su sitio, tened cuidado vale, vi en las noticias que ese pueblo fue atacado_ \- dijo Dalia por el teléfono, ambos asintieron, para tranquilizarla, tras esto volvieron con sus amigos, dentro de 2 días volverían a ciudad Luminalia.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Durante los días después de su ultimo ataque, a Seik se le estaba acabando la paciencia, si no tenían algún éxito, les amenazo diciendo que el infierno seria un campo de flores en comparación a lo que sufrirían, Vrak lo consiguió calmar algo diciendo que al menos no tuvieron que pagar a esos 3 inútiles y que tenían su nave, ademas ya pensaban como reclutar a los voluntarios, pero tendrían que entretener a esos molestos rangers, Tebigon sugirió enviar a la sujeto de pruebas 13 y a un monstruo, Seik accedió a esto molesto, deseaba ser libre, el día en que los ranger iban a volver a ciudad Luminalia, todos estaban esperando en la sala del cristal a que llegasen los científicos, al poco entraron estos.

\- Mi señor, déjeme que le presente a quien espera que le nombres general, ella es Calisto - dijo Sager señalando a uno de los túneles, de este salia una mujer, tendría unos 28 años, su cabello era gris claro corto, llevaba una armadura consistente en una coraza negra con hombreras del mismo color, llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color azul oscuro, con botas ajustadas negras, tenia también un par de guantes negros con un cristal del mismo color en el reverso de la palma de sus manos, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un visor negro.

\- Es un placer servirle señor - dijo esta haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- ¿Que arreglillos tuvisteis que hacerle? - pregunto Tebigon mirándola de arriba a abajo.

\- Estuvo a punto de morir hace 4 años a causa de un "accidente", yo la encontré en el bosque casi muerta, durante estos años estuvo en rehabilitación oculta de la ley, cuando me trajeron aquí, consiguió infiltrarse dentro de la cueva, sin estar optima de salud, ella me pidió que la mejorase para poder vengarse de quien la dejo así - dijo Charon a los presentes, Seik la miro cuidadosamente, viendo también en lo mas profundo de su alma y mente.

\- Veo la maldad de tu ser, te daré una oportunidad, descubre quien es ese herederos en Kalos y te recompensare, pero fracasa y yo mismo te haré trisas, lo he dejado claro, teniente - dijo Seik mirando a su nueva sierva, Tebigon rápidamente intervino.

\- Yo también he estado trabajando, le presento a Blutsauger - dijo Tebigon señalando otro pasillo, por el entro una criatura similar a un vampiro, llevaba una armadura roja como la sangre, con detalles cono de costillas en la coraza, sus guanteletes eran blanco marfil con garras, tenia 2 grandes alas de un color gris ceniza, su piel era pálida igual que su cabello alborotado, sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes, llevaba una espada en su cinturón, su voz es atrayente, sonando con un acento rumano o ruso.

\- Sera un placer servir al señor de la discordia y el miedo - dijo este haciendo una reverencia, Seik lo miro sabiendo enseguida sus poderes.

\- Mi señor, hemos creado este híbrido para que les ayude en su misión, este es Charniquilación - dijo Colress a su señor, apareciendo esta nueva abominación, era un Charizard humanoide, de 1,7 metros, tenia 2 enormes alas con una cola hecha de magma, llevaba un chaleco azul sin mangas, su cabeza era humana con 2 pequeños cuernos hacia atrás, su pelo era largo y castaño oscuro, tenia una lanza cuya punta estaba en llamas, esta era negro obsidiana, este se arrodillo ante su amo y se coloco detrás de Calisto.

\- Mi señor, al fin he descubierto la ubicación de aquello que le comente, pero antes de partir para traerlo le quiero hacer un pequeño obsequio a nuestra nueva compañera - dijo el doctor Yung haciendo una reverencia, se acerco a Calisto y le entrego un brazalete plateado con una extraña pantalla táctil - Esto le permitirá usar algunas de las armas de los rangers, solo toque el icono del arma y esta aparecerá - dijo a esta con el mayor respeto posible, salio de la sala para hacer la labor asignara, que no era fácil para nada, los demás científicos también se fueron a seguir sus investigaciones.

\- Mi lord, cuando usted ordene buscare la piedra de las sombras - dijo Vrak a su señor, este solo se quedo pensando en la proposición de su lacayo.

 **Pueblo Ambrette**

Era de noche en el hotel, cuando el comunicador de Misty sonó.

\- ¿Que ocurre Exodus? - pregunto Misty adormilada a Exodus o quien fuese por el comunicador, este le comunico que quería decirle algo respecto a sus poderes ranger, Misty se fue hacia el cuarto de baño para poder hablar mas tranquila.

\- _Misty, he descubierto como aumentar tus poderes, ¿me oyes?_ \- dijo Exodus por el comunicador, Misty aun estaba adormilada, pero podía entender lo que le decía.

\- Si lo he oído (bostezo), lo siento, pero son las once de la noche, y tengo sueño, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta ¿nuestros poderes tienen efectos secundarios? - dijo Misty algo mas despierta a Exodus por el comunicador.

\- _Pues, si, los tienen, empezare por los mas adversos, envejecimiento prematuro, trastornos mentales, daños irreparables en el sistema nervioso, acentuar los defectos psicológicos del individuo, entre otros, aunque también tiene sus efectos positivos, incremento de las aptitudes físicas y mentales, incremento de la capacidad de recuperación, acentuación de los sentidos, ademas de amplificar vuestra aura, permitiéndoos usarla, ahora te contare como aumentar tus poderes, consiste en usar la megaevolución, con ello aumentaría tu poder, con todos los posibles efectos adversos claro_ \- dijo Exodus por el comunicador, ella se quedo de piedra ante estas palabras - _Pero descuida las posibilidades de sufrir los efectos adversos son de 1 entre 13 millones, a menos que sea un trabajo chapucero claro_ \- termino de decir a Misty, esta después se calmo y fue a dormir, tenia un largo día por delante.

Al día siguiente, los chicos cogieron un autobús para volver a ciudad Luminalia, estuvieron en este durante al menos 6 horas dentro, Misty seguía pensando en lo que Exodus le dijo, las voces que oía, el sentir el aura de los demás, ¿seria cosa de esos efectos secundarios?, Ash por su parte seguía pensando en que Misty le ocultaba algo, pero intentaba no pensar en ello, debía hablar con ella, cuando al fin llegaron era sobre las 3 de la tarde, dejaron su equipaje en el hotel y fueron a comer algo, Ash casi se atraganta mientras comía, Misty no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle la maniobra Heimlich para que no se ahogase, después de tan embarazosa situación Misty regaño a Ash por ser tan glotón, al anochecer los chicos se fueron a dormir, había sido un día largo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Vrak, Tebigon, Calisto, Blutsauger y Charniquilación estaban en la sala del cristal junto a un grupo de alrededor de 4500 trasgos.

\- Mi señor, estamos listos - dijo Vrak a su señor haciendo una reverencia, este miro cuidadosamente a su ejercito.

\- Id y conquistad esa ciudad, y buscad al heredero, esta allí, lo siento - ordeno Seik a sus legiones, estos respondieron con un fuerte grito de batalla.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Era de noche en la gran ciudad, la gente disfrutaba de la diversión, cuando los esbirros de Seik llegaron, Blutsauger miro a varias personas hipnotizandolas, la gente empezó a gritar de terror, siendo estos oídos por los rangers, con sumo cuidado los rangers salieron del hotel, pero sin saberlo Ash vio como salían, se cambio y se puso a seguirlos.

Los rangers llegaron a donde estaban Blutsauger, Charniquilación y Calisto, la zona estaba llena de trasgos, entonces se trasformaron para encarar a sus enemigos.

\- Saquemos armas, !martillo demoledor/alas de Serafín/espada y escudo espectral/láser Bedrill/electro-pistolas¡ - dijeron convocando sus armas, empezando a luchar, Gary uso "terremoto" golpeando el suelo con su martillo noqueando a varios trasgos y aturdiendo al resto, Serena por su parte usaba "onda voltio" para derrotar y paralizar a los trasgos, Misty y Clemont acribillaban a los trasgos, Trip daba tajos a los trasgos con su espada mientras bloqueaba los ataques con su escudo, las 3 criaturas observaban como los trasgos eran vencidos, estudiando a sus enemigos, cuando Calisto dio la orden de lanzar a las personas hipnotizaras, los rangers no podían lastimar a los civiles, al poco llego N, los rangers no sabían quien era, pero entonces vieron su morpher.

\- No podemos lastimar a los civiles, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, !Reshiram metamorfosis¡ - dijo N al resto del equipo antes de trasformarse, saco su lanza y se dirigió al equipo - Tenemos que aislarlos en alguna parte para evitar que lastimen a la gente - dijo a su equipo, estos no entendieron bien a lo que se refería, N golpeo a un par de personas, dejándolas inconscientes, para luego alejarlas del lugar, los demás no entendían a N, ataca a civiles y luego los pone a salvo, no tenia sentido, entonces como si hubiesen recibido una orden silenciosa, la gente se alejo de la zona, apareciendo los 3 responsables de esto, rodeados por todos lados de trasgos.

\- Bueno rangers, he visto vuestras habilidades, y debo decir que sois demasiado blandos, !Charniquilación¡ acaba con ellos - dijo Calisto con cierto desde a este, lanzo una enorme bola de fuego a los rangers, pero fue bloqueada por un "hidrobomba" de Misty, esta ataco con su hacha, pero el monstruo se hecho a volar, y la ataco con su lanza.

\- Preparate, !megaevolución¡ - dijo Misty tocando su piedra llave, pero no paso nada, entonces Blutsauger lanzo una ola de energía maligna que brillaba como si fuera sangre, arrojando a los rangers hacia un cruce de calle, este se dispuso a rematarlos, cuando una bola de electricidad le dio, aturdiendolo.

\- No dejaremos que destruyáis este mundo - dijo Ash apareciendo desde un callejón con Pikachu en su hombro, los rangers se preocuparon, ¿les habría visto trasformarse?, este miro a los monstruos y detuvo su mirada ante Calisto - ¿Nos conocemos? - le pregunto, esta le ataco creando una copia de las pistolas de Clemont, derribandolo, preocupando a Misty.

\- Veo que me recuerdas, Ash - dijo Calisto, luego corrió a una velocidad increíble y le dio una fuerte patada en el torso, haciendo que chocase contra un muro, este se levanto, provocando que esta se enfadase, empezó a acumular energía, creando un terrible haz de energía maligna que iba a impactar a Ash, pero Misty se interpuso en el ultimo segundo recibiendo el impacto, creando una gran explosión, lo único que quedaba era un enorme cráter que debía llegar por lo menos hasta las alcantarillas, los rangers se quedaron paralizados de terror, de un solo golpe había vencido a la mejor de todos ellos, los villanos se preparaban para rematarlos cuando apareció un mega-Blaziken y se los llevo.

\- No importa, Calisto, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarlos - dijo Blutsauger a Calisto, esta le cogió del cuello y empezó a apretarle en la garganta, asfixiandolo, cuando estaba casi sin aliento, esta lo estrello contra una pared.

\- Tenemos que encontrar al heredero, ¿entendido? - ordeno Calisto a Blutsauger, este asintió y ordeno a sus esclavos que lo buscasen.

No muy lejos de allí Blaziken-man estaba junto a los rangers, mirándolos, su Blaziken estaba detrás vigilandolos.

\- Llevadme con quien os dio vuestros poderes, quiero hablar con el - ordeno Blaziken-man a los rangers, estos hicieron caso omiso de este, pero igualmente todos los presentes fueron teletrasnportados al templo, ¿pero que había sido de Misty, Ash y Pikachu?

En un túnel antiguo debajo de la ciudad estaban ellos 3 inconscientes, las ropas de Ash y Misty estaban hecha jirones, Ash empezó a recuperar el sentido, miro a su alrededor buscando sus gafas, cuando las encontró no esperaba ver lo que vio, a Misty, enseguida se dio cuenta, ella era la ranger azul, comprobó su pulso y respiración, igual que las de Pikachu, ambos tenían el pulso normal, Pikachu se despertó a la media hora, el roedor eléctrico miro a su entrenador, este permanecía con la vista fija en Misty, tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle, esta estuvo inconsciente durante unas 2 horas, mas o menos, cuando recupero el sentido vio a Ash, tenia una expresión bastante seria en el rostro, se dio cuente al rato que no estaba trasformara, Ash acababa de descubrir su identidad.

\- Misty, ¿por que me lo ocultaste? - pregunto Ash con un tono muy triste y decepcionado, Misty lo miro bien, pero antes encendió la luz de su morpher para ver mejor, se dio entonces cuenta del estado de su ropa y de la herida de su pierna, Ash se acerco y miro la herida, empezando a tratarla, Misty saco a Marill para ayudar a limpiar la herida.

\- Ash, es, complicado, pero no podía decírtelo, créeme que quería decírtelo, pero las ordenes eran no decirle nada a nadie, lo juro - le respondió Misty de manera sincera, Ash seguía en silencio tratando la herida, esta continuo hablando - Supongo que quieres que te diga como me convertí en ranger, no - le dijo, este simplemente asintió, Misty empezó a contarle toda la historia.

 **Templo**

En el templo Shizuru vio el estado de los rangers, estos no querían desactivar sus poderes para evitar que Blaziken-man les descubriese, pero Exodus les dio permiso.

\- Rangers, dejadme que os presente al nuevo integrante del equipo - dijo señalando a N - este es N y sera el nuevo miembro del equipo, y si no me equivoco usted es el señor Meyer Laplace, o no - le dijo a los rangers, todos miraron a Blaziken-man, este se quito la mascara revelando lo que dijo Exodus, la mas impresionada era Serena, Clemont ni si quiera se inmuto - Ahora señor Laplace, ¿de que quería hablar? - pregunto Exodus a Meyer, los rangers querían quedarse y escuchar la conversación, pero este le indico a Shizuru que se fueran a la enfermería, esta asintió y se los llevo de allí.

\- Ahora que estamos solos, le diré que no esperaba que mi hijo fuera uno de los rangers, pero no es por eso por lo que pedí venir, sino por esto - dijo sacando un libro de debajo de su capa, el libro parecía antiguo, con extraños escritos en su interior.

\- El "Antiquis Grimoire", pensé que no volvería a ver este libro - dijo Exodus, entonces cayo en algo - Yo mismo le entregue este libro a Lumina, la guardiana de la luz, uno de los 7 guardianes legendarios, ¿como es que esta en sus manos? - pregunto Exodus incrédulo ante lo que tenia en sus manos, Meyer se meso la barba para luego responderle.

\- Este libro era de mi esposa, que en paz descanse, me dijo, que mientras su linea de sangre permaneciese intacta, este mundo estaría a salvo, no sabia a que se refería, pero hace no mucho caí en la cuenta de que el señor de esas cosas necesita a uno de mis hijos, hay Arceus, !Bonnie¡ - dijo Meyer completamente desesperado, su hijo estaba hay, pero su hija corría peligro - Le juro que no le diré a nadie del secreto de mi hijo y sus amigos, pero póngala a salvo, se lo suplico - continuo diciendo agarrando la chaqueta de Exodus, este solamente asintió dispuesto a buscar y poner a salvo a Bonnie.

Mientras en la enfermería, los rangers interrogaban a N preguntándole sobre sus gustos, aficiones y demás cosas por el estilo, pero Clemont parecía nervioso, Shizuru atendía sus heridas.

\- Clemont, ¿que te pasa? - pregunto Serena a Clemont viendo su preocupación, este solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo malo, en seguida cayo ella también en la cuenta, Bonnie seguía en la ciudad y nadie estaba en casa por si la atacaban, Exodus llamo diciendo que todos se reuniesen en la sala de la estatua, todos fueron lo mas rápido posible hasta allí, cuando llegaron vieron a Exodus comprobando unos papeles antiguos.

\- Muy bien, os diré por que he querido que vengáis hasta aquí, gracias a Meyer he descubierto algo alarmante, Bonnie, es la heredera de uno de los guardianes legendarios - les comunico Exodus a los rangers, preocupándose todos excepto N que no la conocía - Tenéis 2 misiones, ponerla a salvo y buscar la manera de salvar a esas personas, esta claro, mientras Meyer y Shizuru buscaran a la ranger azul - les comunico a los rangers, cuando iban a partir N los detuvo.

\- Puede que sea el nuevo, pero, ese monstruo, como era, a si Blutsauger, parece un vampiro, quizás el esta controlando a esas personas - dijo N a los presentes, Exodus medito unos segundos sus palabras.

\- Tienes razón, ya me enfrente a el en el pasado, en ese caso necesitareis esto - dijo Exodus, pulso un botón oculto en la base de la estatua, revelando armas ocultas detrás de todos los cuadros, se dirigió a una de esta, cogiendo una espada con extraños gravados en su filo argénteo - Esta es la espada de Bahamut, forjada en plata y cubierto de símbolos sagrados, fue creada para destruir vampiros, Blutsauger se alimenta del aura de sus victimas, tenéis que destruirle, cuanto mas tardéis en destruirle, mas poderoso se hará, nunca lucha de día, se que el sol no lo destruye, pero puede que lo debilite - les dijo Exodus a los rangers, estos fueron hacia la puerta y se fueron - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo cuando atravesaron la puerta y salieron.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

De vuelta con Ash y Misty, esta acababa de terminar de contarle lo que sabia, omitiendo cualquier detalle a los nombres de sus compañeros o de su mentor, Ash había terminado de tratar sus heridas.

\- Vale, entonces, el cristal de tu morpher son varios espíritus, y estos te eligieron no - dijo Ash tenso, para luego suspirar - En ese caso, me alegro de que te hayan elegido a ti, porque no conozco a nadie mas adecuada que tu - termino de decir con una sonrisa algo forzada, Misty sabia que Ash no estaba cómodo con esa situación, pero la aceptaba, no tenia otra opción, entonces se levanto y ayudo a Misty a levantarse, todavía le dolía aquella caída.

\- Ash, ¿donde crees que estamos? - pregunto Misty preocupada, el comunicador se había estropeado y no podía pedir ayuda, este miro a su alrededor.

\- Creo que estamos en las catacumbas, la explosión debió atravesar las alcantarillas, acabando nosotros aquí - dijo Ash en un tono bastante serio, Misty veía que seguía molesto, Ash suspiro y siguió hablando - Creo saber como salir de aquí, pero mejor que decírtelo, te lo mostrare, cógeme de la mano y cierra los ojos - le dijo Ash con dulzura, Misty lo miro extrañara, pero decidió hacerle caso, cuando lo hizo no paso nada, pasados unos segundos sintió algo, vio el túnel y lo recorría como si lo viese en un sonar, esta soltó la mano de Ash extrañada, pero intrigada, Ash abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia ella - Bueno, tu tenias tus secretos y yo los míos, veras, soy, soy capaz de usar el aura, no quería decírtelo por que, pensé que me tomarías por un loco, pero ahora, en fin, ya sabemos donde esta la salida - le dijo a la pelirroja en voz baja, esta seguía como en shock, no esperaba que Ash le ocultase algo así, pero por otro lado, se sentía aliviara.

\- Ash, eso, es increíble, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme? - le pregunto Misty ilusionada, este asintió extrañado recibiendo un abrazo por parte de ella, ellos 2 junto a Pikachu y Marill empezaron a ir hacia la salida.

Mientras en la superficie todo era un caos, los trasgos causaban todo tipo de daños, los amigos de Ash defendían el pequeño hotel en el que estaban, Paúl había salido a buscar mas ayuda, los trasgos seguían llegando y no había señal de este, Sakura era la mas preocupara, cuando los rangers llegaron y atacaron en conjunto a los trasgos, forzándolos a huir, los rangers se dirigieron al grupo a comprobar como estaba, después de comprobar su estado fueron a encargarse de los monstruos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Misty y Ash habían salido de las catacumbas, Misty vio a Charniquilación no muy lejos de allí sin ningún trasgo cerca, Ash le indico que fuera por esa criatura, el tenia que buscar a cierta malvada.

\- Ten cuidado Ash, muy bien, a metamorfosearse, !Gyarados metamorfosis¡ - dijo Misty iniciando su trasformación, Ash se alejo de allí para dejarle sitio a su novia y no tuviera que preocuparse de protegerlo - !He tu lagartija¡, prepárate a ser vencida, !láser Beedrill¡ - le dijo a su oponente para llamar su atención, este se volteo iniciando la batalla, Misty disparo al monstruo varias veces apuntando a las alas, para que no se fuera volando, este disparo una bola de fuego, pero Misty la evito rodando por el suelo, Charniquilación cogió su lanza y se lanzo al combate, Misty cambio a su hacha iniciando un feroz combate, Charniquilación embistió con su lanza, Misty esquivo el golpe por poco, la punta de la lanza derritió el coche contra el que choco, Misty dio un par de hachazos en las alas de su oponente para lastimarlas aun mas, este hozo un barrido para tirarla al suelo, esta salto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aturdiendolo, viendo que estaba débil, Misty decidió acabar el combate con sus 2 armas - Di adiós, ataque final, !impacto oceánico¡ - su láser empezó a acumular energía a la vez que el filo de su hacha empezó a brillar, disparo primero con su láser, luego creo una ola que impacto en el disparo dándole mas potencia, el ataque dio de lleno en su oponente, derrotándolo, este se convirtió en un choco de unos 13 años de pelo corto rojizo, llevaba una camiseta blanca, junto a este estaba un Charizard, Misty lo dejo en un lugar seguro, llamo a su moto y se fue a buscar a sus compañeros.

Cerca de la casa de Meyer, Paúl estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de Calisto, cuando Shizuru y Meyer llegaron, no duraron en atacarla, esta se movió rápidamente hasta ponerse detrás de Meyer, golpeándolo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Shizuru desenvaino su ninjato y la golpeo, Calisto entonces la detuvo con 2 dedos, para darle luego una patada, pero Shizuru dio el cambiazo por un trasgo, Calisto creo una lanza con su brazalete, golpeándola en el torso, derribandola, entonces antes de que Shizuru pudiese reaccionar le disparo varios rayos, haciéndola chocar contra una pared, dejandola inconsciente, Calisto sonrió y se decidió a por su presa.

Los rangers evitaban a la gente controlada hasta encontrar a Blutsauger, este se encontraba en la plaza de la torre Prisma drenando el aura de sus victimas, los rangers le atacaron en una combinación de movimientos, pero este lo evito volando.

\- Iré a por el, alas de Serafín - llamo Serena a sus alas para perseguir a su oponente, esta le disparo con su arco, pero Blutsauger contraataco embistiendo con su espada, Serena intento esquivarlo, pero fue alcanzada en una pierna, acabando perdiendo su arco, luego golpeo a Serena en el torso, haciendo que cayera en picado, pero fue cogida por una red, Misty había llegado y creo la red con su láser, los rangers miraron a su líder esperando alguna orden.

\- Clemont, tu y yo dispararemos a ese monstruo, Gary, Trip, vosotros usad movimientos de largo alcance y si cae, golpeadle, respecto a ti - dijo Misty a los rangers, pero N no le prestaba atención, observaba como volaba Blutsauger, cargando energía.

\- Yo me encargo de el, !alas de dragón¡ - dijo N, su capa se trasformo en 2 alas de dragón, blancas con 3 garras, empezando a volar hacia su oponente con la espada de Bahamut en sus manos, Blutsauger lanzo una esfera de energía maligna de color rojo, N voló a un lado evitándola, entonces aprovecho y lanzo un ataque "poder oculto", alcanzando a Blutsauger en un ala, la cual acabo congelada, cayendo hacia el suelo, N lanzo la espada, atravesando a Blutsauger, cayendo ambos al suelo, N descendió y se preparo para acabar con el, pero Misty lo detuvo.

\- Somos un equipo, no lo olvides, chicos combinad armas - le dijo Misty al resto, combinando sus armas - !Cañón aural, fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el arma, esta atravesó a Blutsauger, el cual empezó a temblar antes de caer al suelo debilitado.

 **Cueva Maldita**

\- Si lo destruyen ahora, Calisto no podrá conseguir el aura del heredero, !Vrak¡ - ordeno Seik a su lacayo, este asintió y se dispuso para lo que seguía ...

\- !Zombats¡ - dijo llamando a sus criaturas.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Los zombats descendieron sobre Blutsauger, haciéndolo gigante, este miro a los rangers, sin percatarse de la grieta de su armadura y empezó a volar para caer sobre ellos.

\- No podemos permitirlo, necesitamos a los zords - le dijo Misty a su equipo.

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon¡ !combinación¡ !Megazord poder aural¡ - dijeron prepararos para luchar, pero antes ...

\- Vamos a necesitar apoyo aéreo, !zord Beedrill/Togekiss¡ - dijeron Serena y Misty llamando a sus zords - !Combinación¡ !megazord poder aural aéreo, Modo tirador¡ - dijeron todos terminando la combinación con el zord Togekiss y Beedrill, los rangers se lanzaron al ataque embistiendo a Blutsauger para evitar que chocase contra la ciudad, los rangers observaban a su oponente, este ataco con su espada, dándole al megazord, los rangers sabían que lo único que tenían que hacer es acercarse y darle en la parte de su cuerpo desprotegida.

Mientras en casa de Meyer, Ash acababa de llegar allí, vio como Calisto salia de la casa con algo agarrado por su mano izquierda, esta miro a Ash y sonrió, lanzando lo que llevaba.

\- !Bonnie¡ - grito alarmado, miro a Calisto con furia, dispuesto a luchar, pero sabia que no podía con ella, así que sonrió - Veo que solo eres la perra de caza de Seik, no, "J" - le dijo a esta, Calisto sonrió y se fue de allí sonriente, Ash miro a Bonnie asustado y comprobó como estaba, vio que todavía tenia pulso, sonrió y la puso a salvo.

Los rangers seguían luchando contra Blutsauger, este era un oponente duro, no sabían como vencerlo, cuanto mas lo atacaban, mas fuerte parecía hacerse, N observaba la batalla, entonces se preparo para ayudar.

\- Muy bien, veamos de que eres capaz amigo mio, !zord Reshiram te necesito¡ - dijo, al poco apareció el imponente zord, grande y blanco, N subió a este y se dispuso a derrotar a Blutsauger, el zord Reshiram creo una llamarada quemando a su oponente, pero este no pareció inmutarse.

\- Ilusos, ningún humano puede destruirme, preparaos para ser vencidos - les dijo Blutsauger a los rangers, estos no sabían que hacer, Blutsauger empezó a preparar otro ataque, cuando Misty tomo el control de los mandos del megazord, agarrándolo y empezando a ascender, de tanto ver películas de terror pensaba que el sol lo destruiría, estaba empezando a amanecer, Blutsauger empezó a echar humo por todo su cuerpo, se estaba debilitando, los rangers lo soltaron y empezaron a disparar con el láser del zord Beedrill, entonces el zord Reshiram apareció y golpeo a Blutsauger en el torso, destruyendo su coraza

\- Di adiós, !disparo celeste¡ - el megazord empezó a cargar energía en el zord Beedrill, disparando un haz de luz que atravesó a Blutsauger, este empezó a estremecerse, antes de explotar, los rangers no dijeron nada, sentían que algo no iba bien.

Los rangers fueron ya destransformados a casa de Clemont, allí vieron a Shizuru levantándose y a Meyer Paúl inconscientes, Shizuru les dijo que Calisto llego y les derroto sin ningún esfuerzo, Clemont entro en la casa para buscar a su hermana, pero no la encontró, debieron suponer que se la habían llevado, cogieron a Paúl y lo llevaron al hospital, llegaron al hospital, allí vieron a muchas personas, entre ellas vieron a Ash, se acercaron a el para ver como estaba, este les dijo lo que paso con Calisto, tras esto fueron a comprobar como estaba Bonnie, se encontraba como en coma, los médicos no sabían que le pasaba, los rangers se sentían inútiles, N por su parte le pregunto a Ash como se hizo sus heridas, pero este no le contesto.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la guarida de Seik, Calisto acababa de volver con el aura de otro heredero, en la oscuridad del lugar se oyó una risa malévola y aterradora

 **CONTINUARA**

Aquí acaba otro capitulo, los rangers han destruido a Blutsauger y salvado la ciudad, pero el ganador a sido Seik, ahora tiene el aura de 3 de los herederos y los rangers parecen no poder estar a la altura, pero no pueden rendirse, deben buscar la manera de derrotar a los esbirros de Seik, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si os preguntáis por las catacumbas os diré que me base en las que hay en París, hasta luego.

PD si tenéis cualquier idea para el fic decidla, yo la considerare y decidiré si incluirla o no, ahora si, hasta luego.


	14. Capitulo 14, Aura solar

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 13 : Aura solar

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba comprobando las heridas de Shizuru, se sintió aliviado viendo que solo eran heridas superficiales, pero también estaba frustrado por que sus rangers se habían comportado como novatos, tras pensarlo detenidamente decidió tener una pequeña charla con ellos, pero pensó que seria mejor dejarles descansar ese día, bastante ya habían recibido por hoy.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

En el hospital los médicos no daban de si, había demasiada gente a la que tratar, Misty y Sakura se ofrecieron a ayudar, el día fue largo, mucha gente había acabado herida en el ataque de ese día, Clemont se había ido al gimnasio para acabar algunos inventos, Serena sabia que no era por eso, sino para no pensar en el estado de su padre y su hermana, Meyer por suerte le darían el alta ese mismo día, pero Bonnie era distinta, sus constantes vitales eran estables, pero no despertaba, era como si su espíritu no estuviese hay, cuando llego la noche Ash se acerco a Misty para hablar unos instantes con ella.

\- Misty, se quien era Calisto - le dijo a Misty bastante serio, ella lo miro respirando hondo, indicándole luego que siguiera - Era la cazadora J, una ruin y malvada cazadora que se dedicaba al trafico y venta ilegal de pokemons, hace 4 años me enfrente a ella, consiguiendo destruir su nave, la policía la dio por muerta, pero parece que no fue así - le dijo Ash a Misty, esta se sentía confusa, ¿como pudo sobrevivir a un accidente así?, entonces Ash continuo - Si quieres que te enseñe a usar tu aura deberás acompañarme, no puedo enseñarte aquí - le termino de decir, Misty se quedo pensando en sus palabras.

\- Vale, pero antes he de reparar el comunicador de mi morpher, después iré a donde tu quieras, necesito mejorar, y tu eres de los pocos que podrían ayudarme, acepto - le respondió Misty seria y decidida, necesitaba mejorar, Ash le dijo que una vez reparase eso se irían de vuelta a Kanto, allí la entrenaría, tras esta conversación ambos se fueron a dormir.

 **(-)**

Los rangers se encontraban en un vació infinito, no sabían donde estaban, cuando apareció Exodus delante de ellos.

\- Me alegra ver que estáis durmiendo bien, eso facilitara esto, este es el mundo de los sueños, os he reunido aquí por una razón, todos tenemos defectos y problemas que debemos superar, Misty, has demostrado estar a las alturas de ser la líder, pero algo evita que puedas usar la megaevolución, Serena, aunque disimules aun se nota que estas molesta porque ese chico sale con Misty, y eso provoca que no te concentres, Gary, dedicas menos que nadie al entrenamiento, y eso evita que puedas usar poderes que desconoces, Trip, aunque ahora confías mas en tu equipo, también debes ver tu propia fuerza, Clemont, eres el que mas ha mejorado, pero no debes dejar que lo que le ha pasado a tu hermana nuble tu razón, no desees la venganza, no acabes convirtiéndote en aquello que combatimos, N, simplemente no sabes trabajar en equipo, desconfías de tus compañeros, solo juntos podremos evitar mas sufrimiento, por ultimo yo mismo, no se como ayudar a los jóvenes, tampoco se dirigir, por eso todos debemos mejorar, corregir nuestras debilidades o minimizarlas, si tenéis algo que decirle a los demás, aprovechad ahora - le dijo Exodus a los rangers, Misty les indico los daños en la comunicación, N por su parte se quedo en silencio, los demás pensaban en rutinas de entrenamiento y maneras de mejorar, cuando Gary dijo algo que nadie esperaba

\- Escuchad, a medio camino de ciudad Cerulean y pueblo Paleta se encuentra un viejo balneario, fue cerrado hace años, y si nos trasladásemos allí - dijo Gary a los demás, Exodus medito esas palabras, les indico a los rangers que fueran al templo mañana para empezar a reparar el morpher

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal, los generales se encontraban dispuestos a cumplir ordenes, el cristal empezó a resquebrajarse, pero se detuvo antes de romperse, la magia que sustentaba el sello todavía era lo bastante fuerte para mantener encerrado Seik.

\- Mi lord, tal y como ordeno me dispongo a buscar la piedra de las sombras, los científicos han mejorado a los Zombats para que puedan hacer crecer a mas de un monstruo, a 3 para ser exacto, ademas también obedecerán a la general Calisto, ahora me voy mi señor - dijo Vrak con una reverencia, Tebigon iba a protestar, pero pensó que era mejor evitar su destrucción, yéndose a entrenar.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Los rangers se acababan de despertar, seguían adoloridos de su batalla el día anterior, los chicos también se habían levantado, la gente trabajaba unida para reparar los daños, tras desayunar los rangers decidieron ir al templo a hablar con Exodus y reparar el morpher de Misty, tras desayunar se dirigieron a un lugar apartado para ir al templo

 **Templo**

Cuando los rangers llegaron, vieron a Exodus trabajando en el ordenador, Misty se acerco y dejo su morpher sobre una mesa cercana, Shizuru entro en la habitación, tenia el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo.

\- Maestro, los rangers han llegado - le indico Shizuru a su maestro, este se volteo y miro a los rangers, se dirigió a la mesa y cogió el morpher, lo estuvo observando un rato, cuando se dispuso a hablar.

\- Muy bien, creo que se lo que pasa, pero esta es una ocasión idónea para probar tu nuevo invento Clemont - dijo Exodus dirigiendo su mirada a Clemont, este estaba pensando cuando entro, cuando oyó esto, Clemont miro hacia Exodus, se sereno y sonrió de manera forzada.

\- Bueno, otro momento para demostrar que la ciencia es el camino al futuro, !mochila lembotica¡, !transportador morfico¡ - dijo mostrando una especie de reloj azul - Este aparato tiene la capacidad de teletransportar nuestros morphers desde el templo, se me ocurrió debido a las continuas excusas sobre nuestros morphers que teníamos que idear, así sera mas fácil pasar desapercibido - dijo Clemont a los presentes, Gary era el único que mostraba estar impresionado, los demás, bueno, digamos que Serena ya les hablo sobre la tendencia a explotar de estos, N no mostraba interés alguno por esa tecnología.

Tras esto y hacer algunas pruebas, de resultados exitosos, los rangers decidieron volver a la ciudad.

 **Ciudad Lumonalia**

Tras regresar, Misty se dirigió a sus compañeros y les indico que la siguieran, tras llegar a un lugar tranquilo, esta respiro hondo y hablo a su equipo.

\- Os estáis preguntando seguro que paso cuando caímos Ash y yo por aquel agujero, pues veréis, digamos que, descubrió mi identidad - le dijo Misty a sus compañeros, estos se quedaron pensando, un momento, para comentar.

\- !Y nos lo dices ahora¡ - dijeron al unisono, luego empezaron a hablar a la vez diciendo todo tipo de comentarios, que si debía decircelo a Exodus, que tenían que romper, y muchas otras mas, Misty empezó a alterarse, pero en vez de darles una buena, decidió relajarse y hablar con Ash, los demás se relajaron y fueron a descansar, Clemont se dirigió al hospital para ver si había mejorías en Bonnie.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque de las tropas de Seik, los rangers aprovechaban cuando podían para entrenar, pero hacia varios días que cada uno cogió rumbos distintos, Clemont y Serena seguían en Kalos, comprobando el estado de Bonnie y ayudando en lo posible, N, Gary y Trip fueron a otras regiones en para enseñar como enfrentarse a los lacayos de Seik, pero ¿y Misty?, esta había vuelto a Kanto junto a Ash.

 **Ciudad Vidirian**

Ash y Misty acababan de llegar a Kanto, ambos fueron al centro pokemon para llamar diciendo que ya habían llegado para tranquilizar a Daisy, cuyo embarazo estaba muy avanzado, decidieron ir a casa de Ash para poder estar tranquilos en su entrenamiento especial, llegaron al anochecer, allí la señora Ketchum los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, tras una ducha y una buena cena, se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente fueron a un lugar apartado del bosque para su entrenamiento, de repaso, Ash le enseño a sus pokemon, el que mas se encariño con ella fue Buizel, era como si ya la conociera, Ash había llevado con el a algunos pokemon, le dijo lo mismo a Misty, esta no entendía porque pero lo hizo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del pueblo Ash se detuvo delante de ella con una goma para el pelo en la mano.

\- Ten, el viento podría hacer que el pelo te dificulte la visión - le dijo Ash a esta, ella entendía la causa, pero no le gustaba, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo, Ash la miro - Muy bien, quiero que te relajes y oigas mi voz, vale - le dijo de manera dulce pero a la vez firme, esta asintió y empezó a cerrar los ojos - Piensa que tu aura es como una corriente eléctrica que recorre tu cuerpo, ahora concéntrate, piensa que puedes controlar esa corriente, concentrala en tu mano, tranquila, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo - le indico a Misty, esta se concentro, no paso nada durante alrededor de media hora, cuando Misty empezó a sentir algo en su mano - Abre los ojos - le indico.

\- Vaya - dijo Misty impresionada, en su mano se había formado una pequeña esfera de energía que brillaba con un hermoso color azul, al poco desapareció de su mano, poniéndose molesta - Por que - refunfuño esta, Ash la miro, le dijo que lo había echo bien para ser su primera vez, le indico que la causa de que llevaran a sus pokemons era para que Misty controlara mejor la megaevolución de Gyarados, se pasaron el resto del día y los 3 siguientes entrenando,durante esos días a Misty le venían cada vez mas preguntas, tras su ultimo entrenamiento, decidió hacerle una pregunta a Ash - Ash, me gustaría preguntarte algo, aunque es algo personal, no te importa - le dijo con una sonrisa, este no pudo negarse, indicándole que siguiera - Ash, ¿como es tu padre?, nunca hablas de el, me gustaría saber mas sobre tu familia - le pregunto Misty a este con una sonrisa, este suspiro, la miro a sus profundos ojos color esmeralda y dijo.

\- Muy bien, mi padre es entrenador, la verdad es que viaja mucho, mucha gente del pueblo dice que nos parecemos, aunque no veo el por que, la verdad es que, no le veo desde los 5 años, decidí hacerme entrenador no solo por que es mi sueño, sino también para encontrarlo, y poderle regañar por preocupar tanto a mi madre, se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que volvamos a casa - le respondió con una sonrisa, Misty lo miraba atónita, después lo siguió hasta casa para poder tener algo de tranquilidad.

 **Templo**

Exodus estaba en el laboratorio acabando algunas cosas, cuando entro Shizuru con una bandeja, en esta se encontraba la cena.

\- Maestro, ¿que es tan importante para que ni siquiera vaya a cenar? - le pregunto mirando como trabajaba, Exodus se giro y vio la comida, luego la miro, le indico que pusiera la bandeja en una mesa de allí y le contesto.

\- Estaba acabando los últimos ajustes del morpher que quedaba, pero al fin lo he acabado, ademas, siento que algo esta alterando el poder ranger, no se que es, pero sera mejor que los rangers cuenten con todos sus miembros antes de que ocurra algo malo, se que juntos podrán con cualquier cosa, pero 7 son mejor que 6, ademas he incorporado algunas mejoras a los vehículos de los rangers, bueno, vamos a cenar - le respondió a su alumna, Exodus se sentó sintiendo un tirón en la espalda - Necesito otro ayudante - se dijo en voz baja, aunque Shizuru lo oyó, tras esto empezaron una tranquila cena.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la guarida de Seik, los científicos esperaban a que el doctor Yung volviera para acabar su ultima arma, con la cual destruirían a los rangers, Calisto entrenaba en otra sala siendo observada por Tebigon tras esto fueron a la sala donde estaba encerrado su señor.

Cuando llegaron vieron al doctor Yung junto a 3 personas, el primero era un hombre de unos 55 años, pelo corto con bigote y perilla, llevaba un uniforme militar, la segunda era una joven de unos 20 años, rubia con un viejo uniforme del Team Rocket, el ultimo seria de unos 38 años, tenia el cabello color verde, poseía ojos oscuros, y vestía con una larga capa negra algo carcomida.

\- Mi señor, he vuelto con lo que le dije, ademas de haber traído a estos estimados aliados, ademas, todos tienen algo en común, un profundo odio hacia algún ranger - le indico a su maestro, este se quedo mirándolos un segundo, sentía el odio en ellos, los miro cuidadosamente y añadió.

\- Muy bien, acaba el proyecto de los demás científicos, crea algún híbrido y destruid a esos rangers, Tebigon, Yung, vosotros iréis para comprobar los resultados de la prueba de ese experimento, respecto a vosotros 3, Calisto, llévalos a alguna alcoba, que descansen, luego, entrenalos, entendido - les dijo Seik a sus sirvientes, todos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a sus respectivas labores, al cabo de una semana todos excepto Vrak se encontraban en la sala del cristal, allí el doctor Yung fue el primero en hablar.

\- Mi lord, este es Infernus - indico, al poco apareció un robot de apariencia humana, su cuerpo era corpulento, de color bronce, sus ojos eran rojos con un visor sobre su ojo izquierdo,pero lo mas alarmante era el cañón que poseía en su brazo derecho, la parte superior de este estaba cubierta de cables que parecían estar al rojo vivo, en su espalda había 6 tubos los cuales no paraban de echar vapor, siendo para refrigerar sus altas temperaturas - Puede que no sea muy rápido, pero el cañón de su brazo fue extraído del Fuerte Volador1, su potencia es abrumadora, ningún ranger podría sobrevivir a su potencia, pero por si acaso, le presento a Luchacross - tras esta presentación apareció un nuevo híbrido, era un Heracross humanoide de piel color azul oscuro, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra, unos shorts del mismo color, sus alas sobresalían de su espalda, su cuerno no era muy grande, pero llevaba un par de guanteletes como armas, este hizo una reverencia, los trasgos miraban a su señor, sentían problemas, en eso uno se disponía a hablar, pero fue derribado por Calisto.

\- Creo que es hora de enviar a mejores soldados, !sombríos¡ - llamo Seik a sus soldados de élite, se formaron varias nubes de color negro, de estas aparecieron 6 criaturas, eran de piel negra, sus cuerpos parecían una mezcla de mono y jaguar, sobre sus espaldas habían varios bultos de color verde brillante, sus ojos eran verdes y amenazadores, esbirros a la altura de un señor de las tinieblas - Id mis terribles criaturas, y llevad el miedo al corazón de los hombres - les ordeno a sus criaturas, estos desaparecieron en una nube de sombras, siendo seguido por el resto de los destinados a esa batalla.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba buscando por los escáneres al nuevo miembro del equipo, cuando sonó la alarma.

\- Maestro, llamare a los rangers - dijo Shizuru a Exodus, este asintió y ella empezó a buscar a los rangers.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Clemont y Serena estaban en el hospital comprobando el estado de Bonnie, también estaba Sakura, había decidido quedarse hasta que le dieran el alta a Paúl, estaban por entrar en su habitación, cuando sonó el comunicador de sus morphers, con mucho dolor, decidieron ir al templo.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

Gary, Trip y N se encontraban hablando con la líder del gimnasio local, Whitney, para hablarles de su plan para enfrentarse a los esbirros de Seik, estaban por terminar de cerrar el trato, cuando sonaron sus comunicadores, N yTrip salieron, dejando a Gary terminando el trato, al rato, los 3 buscaron un lugar apartado y se fueron al templo.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash y Misty se encontraban en otro entrenamiento, habían empezado a practicar como sentir todo lo que hay a su alrededor, Misty intentaba concentrarse en controlar su aura, cuando sonó de imprevisto el comunicador del transportador morfico, haciendo que perdiera la concentración

\- Problemas supongo, ten cuidado - le dijo Ash a Misty, esta asintió, se alejo un poco e indico que la transportasen al templo.

 **Templo**

En el templo se acababan de reunir los rangers, Exodus los observo durante unos pocos segundos, cuando se puso a explicar la situación.

\- Rangers os he llamado por varias razones, si incluido un ataque de nuestros enemigos, primero, he reparado el morpher de Misty, segundo, he empezado la busca del ultimo miembro del equipo, lo encontraremos dentro de poco, por ultimo, algo o alguien esta robando sus poderes a otros rangers, id con cuidado, si os encontráis en problemas, usad "destello" u otro movimiento similar y huid, entendido - les dijo a los rangers, estos asintieron en respuesta algo preocupados - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - les dijo antes de transportarlos a donde era el ataque.

 **Ciudad Jubilo**

Ciudad Jubilo es una hermosa ciudad de la región Sinnoh, llena de rascacielos y altos edificios, la gente huía presa del pánico de los monstruos de Seik, los rangers llegaron a un pequeño parque, por suerte estaba desierto excepto por un grupo de trasgos que se encontraban allí.

\- Chicos, no podemos dejar que den la alarma a los demás trasgos - les dijo Misty a los demás rangers - Muy bien, a metamorfosearse, !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram, metamorfosis¡ - gritaron transformándose, sacaron sus armas para acabar con ellos rápidamente, los trasgos atacaron con sus arcos, pero fueron derrotaros en unos segundos con una combinación de "lanzallamas, pulso umbrío y rayo solar", tras esta corta batalla, vieron como un rascacielos volaba por los aires, los rangers fueron corriendo hasta allí, cuando llegaron vieron a Yung junto a Infernus, Luchacross y los sombríos, Misty endureció la mirada al ver al malvado científico.

\- Vaya, debéis ser los Power Rangers, sombríos, acabad con ellos - ordeno el doctor Yung a las horrendas criaturas, cada una fue por uno de los rangers, Misty ataco a una de esas criaturas, esta se teletransporto apareciendo detrás de esta, golpeándola, Misty le dio otro golpe, pasando lo mismo, cansada, uso "lanzallamas" rodeándose de fuego, gracias a esto hirió al sombrío, aprovecho que estaba aturdido acabo con un golpe de su hacha.

Serena desplegó las "alas de Serafín" acribillando al sombrío desde arriba, sin tener donde huir, fue abatido fácilmente.

Clemont disparaba girando en círculos sobre si mismo, confundiendo al sombrío y mareándose en el proceso, viendo que estaba aturdido, acabo con un "carga parábola", recargando de repaso sus pistolas.

Gary y el sombrío estaban en una batalla de velocidad, ambos se golpeaban a gran velocidad, Gary aprovecho y uso "finta", tomando por sorpresa a su oponente, el sombrío ataco con sus garras a este, Gary evito el ataque y volvió a usar "finta", derrotándolo.

Trip se enfrentaba al sombrío, este se teletransportaba de un lado a otro, el ranger verde era golpeado por todos lados, cansado, golpeo el suelo con su bastón usando "planta feroz" para amarrar a su oponente, estando inmóvil remato con un "pulso dragón", luego fue a donde estaban sus compañeros.

N se enfrentaba con ese sombrío lanza en ristre, el sombrío tenia dificultares para acercarsele, desesperado, se teletransporto a cierta distancia, embistió a toda velocidad, N espero hasta el ultimo segundo antes de poner su lanza recta apuntando a su oponente, acabando ensartado en esta y convirtiéndose en polvo.

Tras acabar con sus oponentes, Yung simplemente aplaudió lentamente tras ver esto, ordenandole a Infernus que los destruyera, los rangers combinaron sus armas en el "cañón aural", tras darle, este ni siquiera se inmuto tras ese ataque, N le golpeo un par de veces con su lanza, sin hacer el mas mínimo efecto, el robot lo golpeo poniéndolo junto a los demás rangers, cargo energía en su arma, disparando su cañón, el disparo fue lo bastante potente para dejar inconscientes a los rangers, desprovistos de su transformación, Yung iba a ordenar a Infernus acabar el trabajo, pero los rangers fueron llevaros al templo antes de ser destruidos.

\- Buen experimento, pasamos al paso 2 del plan - dijo el doctor Yung por un comunicador a sus superiores, tras esto desapareció junto a los demás monstruos.

 **Templo**

Los rangers estaban de vuelta con numerosas heridas y quemaduras en sus cuerpos, Shizuru los llevo lo mas rápido que pudo, Exodus la ayudaba en lo que podía, tras varios minutos de duro trabajo, acabaron de tratar sus múltiples heridas, los rangers seguían inconscientes, Exodus volvió a la sala de computadoras para seguir con la búsqueda del séptimo ranger, los rangers estuvieron en cama durante un par de horas, antes de recuperar el sentido, tras despertar le pidieron a Shizuru que los ayudase a ir a la sala donde estaba Exodus, esta acepto, con mucho trabajo, los rangers llegaron donde estaba Exodus, este se encontraba con los ojos en blanco, como en una especie de trance, Shizuru se dirigió a el para comprobar que le pasaba, los rangers lo miraban preocupados.

\- No os preocupéis chicos, se encuentra en un viaje astral, su espíritu se a separado de su cuerpo, se encuentra vagando por el multiverso, buscando al ultimo ranger, en esa forma le es mas sencillo encontrarlo, su poder es mayor en esa forma, normalmente entra en este estado en la sala donde medita, ¿es extraño? - decía Shizuru a los rangers, estos no entendían muy a lo que se refería Shizuru, N tenia sus sospechas, pero no estaba seguro, pasaron unos minutos antes de que este volviera de su "viaje", Exodus miro a los rangers, sabia que tenia que dar varias explicaciones, así que tomo aire y se dispuso a contarles lo que había descubierto.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que contados, y respecto a como os encontré a vosotros, si use el viaje astral, así fue como contacte con vosotros en sueños, comprobé si erais los adecuados, en este no solo me dedique a buscar al ultimo miembro del equipo, también busque el origen de esa perturbación en el poder ranger, y he encontrado su fuente, espero que aun no nos ataque, ademas vi durante un instante el futuro, se que esa maquina atacara en algún bosque cercano a una presa - les indico Exodus a los rangers, se sentían aun mas confusos, ¿como podía separar su alma de su cuerpo?, los rangers esperaban a que sonase la señal de alarma, pasaron horas antes de que esta sonase, los rangers vieron donde era, era la central hidroeléctrica de Kanto, ubicada a medio camino entre pueblo Lavanda y ciudad Cerulean, si la presa a la cual estaba unida explotaba, la inundación resultante arrasaría ciudad Cerulean, matando a miles de personas y pokemons inocentes, ademas de los problemas de abastecimiento eléctrico que ocasionaría, ninguno de los rangers pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, se dirigieron al teletransportador para ir a detener a esa cosa, siendo detenidos por Exodus.

\- Tenéis que usar alguna estrategia, no podéis ir y dejar que os vuelen por los aires, atacad con cabeza, buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - les dijo antes de irse los rangers, luego volteo hacia donde estaba Shizuru y le dijo - Quiero que me traigas al nuevo miembro del equipo, rápido - Shizuru empezó a calcular las coordenadas para contactar con el nuevo miembro.

 **Kanto, Central eléctrica**

En un bosque cercano a la central hidroeléctrica, se encontraban Tebigon, Yung, Infernus y Luchacross junto a unos 28 trasgos y 10 sombríos, estaban cerca del rio, se veía sin esfuerzo alguno la presa, Infernus estaba cargando energía, cuando una luz brillante los cegó unos instantes, cuando recuperaron la visión, vieron que la mitad de los trasgos ya había caído a disparos, los rangers salieron de detrás de un gran árbol con sus armas principales en ristre, Tebigon los miro con furia lanzándose a por Misty, Clemont fue a por el doctor Yung, Serena y Gary fueron por los trasgos, sombríos y a por Luchacross, N y Trip se dedicaron a entretener a Infernus.

Tebigon empezó con un barrido a las piernas, pero fue evadido y recibió un hachazo en un hombro, luego Misty aprovecho y golpeo a Tebigon en la cabeza, siendo bloqueada por la lanza de su oponente, Tebigon lanzo varias descargas, Misty bloqueo algunas con su hacha y desvió el resto, derribando algunos trasgos en el proceso, cosa que agradecían sus compañeros, por otro lado Clemont atacaba a Yung con algunas patadas, derribandolo sin problema, para ser tirado al suelo por Luchacross, N y Trip golpearon a Infernus, pero como antes ni se inmuto, siendo golpeados y tirándolos al suelo, junto a ellos cayeron Gary y Serena, Misty seguía luchando contra Tebigon, había sacado el láser Beedrill para aumentar su potencia, tras varios disparos, consiguió dejar de rodillas a Tebigon, Misty no duro un segundo en hacer un ataque combinado de sus armas, causando que parte de su rostro y blindaje se fundiera y resquebrajara, iba a darle el golpe final cuando fue apartada de un golpe de Luchacross, acabando junto a los demás, Infernus volvió a cargar energía, ese parecía su fin, cuando un fuerte destello los cegó a todos, cuando volvieron a ver, en la cima de un árbol había una silueta, esta bajo revelando algo que no se esperaba ninguno de los presentes.

\- Con el poder del sol !ranger dorado¡ - dijo aquel sujeto, llevaba un traje ranger idéntico al de los demás rangers, excepto que era de color dorado brillante, sus guantes y botas eran blancas, su casco parecía la cabeza de una ave con una cresta, su visor tenia forma de "X" de color celeste, este miro a las criaturas y las ataco con un "rayo", derrotando a los trasgos y sombríos restantes - Para lo que queda voy a necesitar mas potencia, !espada solar, daga lunar¡ - dijo llamando a sus armas, la espada era la clásica de hoja recta, su filo era rojo metalizado, la empuñadura tenia la forma de un Ho-Oh dorado, la daga era una daga de parada2, plateada con un ala plateada grabada en su filo, Yung ordeno a Luchacross que le atacara, este le golpeo con sus guantes, pero el ranger dorado bloqueo el ataque con su daga para propinarle una estocada en el torso, este le volvió a golpear, dándole en la cabeza, el ranger dorado ataco con un fuerte "rayo" paralizandolo, este no duro y ataco con su mejor golpe, "fuego sagrado", las llamas doradas envolvieron al híbrido, derrotándolo, este resulto ser un joven rubio de unos 14 años con ropa deportiva, N se acerco y cogió al joven para ponerlo a salvo junto a su Heracross, Yung miro furioso a Infernus y le ordeno fuego, este disparo un pequeño proyectil de energía que brillaba como un sol enano, los rangers se prepararon para lo peor, cuando el ranger dorado se puso en medio del ataque, creando una barrera de energía de color azul, la cual consiguió detener el ataque - Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me ayudéis, muy bien, cuando vuelva a disparar le devolveremos su ataque, yo creare una barrera y vosotros se la devolveréis con la combinación de todas vuestras armas, entendido - les explico a los demás rangers, era una idea suicida, pero ningún ataque le había afectado por lo que no tenían otra opción, los rangers siguieron atacando hasta que su oponente empezó a cargar energía, los rangers empezaron a combinar sus armas, la combinación era igual al cañón aural, N separo su lanza en 2 mitades, colocandolas a ambos lados del hacha, Infernus disparo su arma, el ranger dorado creo otra barrera, bloqueando el ataque - !Ahora¡ - les indico.

\- !Cañón aural max, fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el arma, ambos ataque chocaron en la mitad opuesta de la barrera, el ranger deshizo esta haciendo que ambos ataques chocasen, el disparo del cañón consiguió devolver el ataque de su oponente, causando que el cañón del brazo se desprendiera de su cuerpo debido a la fuerza de la explosión, viendo su oportunidad, N, Misty y el nuevo ranger atacaron en una combinación de "lanzallamas", "llama fusión" y "fuego sagrado", destruyendo aquel robot, Yung viéndose en apuros, cogió el resto del cañón de Infernus, agarro a Tebigon y volvió a la cueva, donde le esperaba una terrible tortura, los rangers miraron al nuevo, ¿de donde había salido?, volvieron al templo para aclararlo todo.

 **Templo**

En el templo todos los presentes miraban al nuevo ranger con expectación, esperando que se quitara el casco, Misty parecía ser la única tranquila, cuando este se lo quito, Misty le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- !¿Ash?¡ - gritaron todos los rangers, ninguno se esperaba eso, Misty se separo un poco para dejarle respirar, estaba claro que había muchas cosas que aclarar

 **Cueva Maldita**

En una de las salas de la guarida de Seik se encontraba Yung siendo torturado por Calisto, la cual disfrutaba de ello, Tebigon estaba en el laboratorio siendo observado por los científicos, que irónico que su recuperación dependiera de ellos, Vrak estaba comunicándose con Seik.

\- _Mi lord me temo que tardare mas de lo que esperaba en conseguir la piedra de las sombras, eso es todo_ \- le dijo Vrak a su señor, este no estaba contento con la situación, pero no podía dejar a esos rangers campando a sus anchas, entonces tuvo una idea, empezando a reír con maldad.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba otro capitulo, ¿se adaptaran los rangers a que Ash sea parte del equipo?, la respuesta en futuros capítulos, les comunico que tendré dificultades para subir los chapter durante las fiestas, no hace falta explicaciones, ahora las aclaraciones.

1 El Fuerte Volador en una estructura del juego Pokemon rangers Trazos de Luz, los cañones de este tienen potencia para destruir una isla entera, siendo objetivo de los villanos del juego.

2 La daga de parada, también conocida de guardamano o "Main Gauche" en francés, es una daga de hoja ancha y resistente, su uso era principalmente para bloquear y desarmar a sus oponentes.


	15. Capitulo 15, El regreso del cuervo

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Estimados lectores, con permiso de Xanatrix742, voy a hacer mención a su fic al final del chapter, disfruten

Capitulo 14 : El regreso del cuervo

En el templo los rangers observaban a Ash, estos aun no se creían que fuera elegido como ranger, lo miraban como si fuera un extraño, Exodus los estuvo mirando un rato, hasta que se decidió a hablar

\- Creí que le daríais una bienvenida mas calurosa, en fin, Misty, ¿desde cuando puedes usar tu aura? - le pregunto Exodus a Misty, esta no sabia que responder, cuando fue Ash el que intervino

\- Le enseñe yo lo poco que sabe - le respondió Ash, Exodus empezó a reír de manera escandalosa, los rangers no le veían la gracia, de echo, ¿de que se reía? cuando acabo de reír, Exodus hablo al grupo

\- Veréis, me parece extraño ver a un guardián del aura en estos tiempos, eso es todo, muy bien, me ayudaras a enseñar a todos a usarla, me he expresado claro, ranger dorado - le dijo Exodus de manera severa, este asintió a su nuevo maestro, los rangers fueron a la sala de entrenamiento para empezar a aprender a usar su aura interior, de todos los rangers, los mas aventajados eran Ash y Misty, a causa de su entrenamiento, tras varias horas, Exodus los miro cuidadosamente, aun había mucho que hacer

\- Debo decir, que todavía tenéis que mejorar, los guardianes legendarios no aprendieron en un día, les llevo meses aprender lo básico, no os desaniméis vale, Ash, me gustaría que te quedaras un rato, quiero preguntarte varias cosas - les dijo a los rangers, estos se fueron a sus casas, Exodus y Ash estuvieron hablando un rato, tras acabar, este volvió a casa, Exodus fue a la sala de meditación, tenia cosas que hacer y estudiar

 **Cueva Maldita**

3 días después de ataque, en la sala del cristal se encontraba Calisto entrenando a esos 3 nuevos esbirros, cuando los científicos entraron junto a Tebigon, pero este había sufrido varias modificaciones, ahora su mandíbula era un cepo para osos, los daños habían sido reparados, ademas ahora tenia un pequeño cañón sobre el brazo izquierdo, Calisto lo miro un segundo, se veía que lo habían actualizado, cuando de repente entro algo volando, Tebigon no se creía lo que veía

\- ¿Tenju?, ¿como sobreviviste? - pregunto Tebigon, una criatura humanoide, de alrededor de 1,7 metros, su cabeza y piernas eran las de un cuervo, sus brazos eran 2 patas de cuervo con 4 garras en cada una de ellas, tenia dos alas negras a su espalda, llevaba puesta una túnica de color azul oscuro, llevaba en su cinturón una ninjato, también llevaba un arco a la espalda, el cual parecía estar hecho de marfil, Tenju, el primer monstruo enviado contra los rangers seguía de alguna manera vivo, este miro a Calisto y a la chica que ahora servia a Seik, formo un enorme sonrisa y se acerco a ellas como el pervertido monstruo que era, Calisto no dudo en crear una copia de las pistolas de Clemont y dispararle, este retrocedió como medida preventiva, se arrodillo ante su señor y empezó a hablar

\- Mi lord, gracias a mis poderes ilusorios conseguí engañar a esos rangers y escapar fingiendo mi propia muerte, gracias a ello descubrí la identidad de otro heredero, pero el muy canalla se me escapo, me ataco, tras recuperar la capacidad de volar volví lo mas rápido que pude, y veo que Vrak trajo gratos aliados - decía mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Calisto - Permitame tener mi revancha contra esos asquerosos rangers - dijo este a Seik haciendo una reverencia

\- Muy bien, te daré tu oportunidad, pero iras solo junto a un grupo de trasgos y sombríos, me dijisteis que andamos cortos de humanos - les dijo Seik a los científicos, estos asintieron ante su terrible amo, Tenju miro a todos los nuevos esbirros de su amo, sonrió de manera maquiavelica y se fue de allí junto a unos 500 trasgos y 28 sombríos

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Serena y Clemont se dirigían al hospital, los médicos les dijeron que Bonnie podría despertar en cualquier momento, Clemont se sentía nervioso, aun la ciudad se recuperaba del ataque de los esbirros de Seik, Serena deseaba poder acabar con esos monstruos de una vez por todas, pero sabia que no debía pensar así, Exodus les había enseñado que no debían dejar que la ira o el odio les dominasen, ambos eran aliados peligrosos, cuando llegaron al hospital se dirigieron a la habitación de Bonnie, cuando llegaron, Serena dejo un ramo de claveles en un florero que se encontraba allí, estuvieron allí sentados durante una hora, cuando se iban a ir, escucharon un susurro, se voltearon para ver aquello que tanto esperaban, había despertado, Clemont se lanzo a esta abrazándola entre lagrimas

\- Has despertado, gracias a Arceus - dijo Clemont entre lagrimas todavía, Bonnie lo miraba tranquila, Clemont se sentía emocionado, Serena miraba la tierna escena con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, estaba mas tranquila, pero quedaba mucho hasta que le dieran el alta, ambos le preguntaron que paso, esta desvió la miraba hacia el cielo, respiro hondo y se puso a hablar

\- Recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación, cuando un fuerte ruido me despertó, no se porque pero, sentía miedo y preocupación, cogí algo solido para defenderme, cuando entro un mujer en mi cuarto, intente defenderme, pero me cogió sin problemas, recuerdo que puso un cristal sobre mi pecho, sentí mucho dolor y, no recuerdo que paso después - les dijo Bonnie bastante seria, ambos sabían que pasaba, pero no podían decirle nada, esta sin embargo siguió hablando - Recuerdo algo, mientras estaba en sueño oía una voz, era una mujer, decía que el cazador oscuro volvería con la luna, espero que no sea nada - les contó a ambos, pensaron que lo mejor seria comentárselo a Exodus, cuando acabo la hora de visita se fueron del hospital, en la entrada vieron a Sakura y a Paúl, le acababan de dar el alta y estaban por irse de vuelta a Johto, tras despedirse buscaron un lugar apartaron para comunicarse con Exodus

\- Exodus nos oyes, veras, Bonnie nos a comentado algo extraño, ¿conoces a alguien llamado el cazador oscuro? - le pregunto Serena a Exodus por el comunicador, pasaron un par de minutos antes de recibir respuesta

\- _Me temo que si, ese es el sobrenombre de Karnak, el general mas poderoso de Seik, esto se pondrá feo, os advierto que los futuros serán mas duros, para cuando llegue, estemos listos_ \- les dijo Exodus por el comunicador, ambos se quedaron de piedra, se acercaba un enemigo mas fuerte que los anteriores, debían estar alerta

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Gary acababa de volver al pueblo, junto a el estaban Trip y N, cuando llegaron, el profesor Oak les esperaba, quería preguntarle a Gary algunas cosas

\- Gary, cuanto me alegro de verte, dime, ¿como salio todo? - le pregunto el profesor Oak a su nieto, este miro a sus compañeros, luego dirigió su vista en su abuelo y le dijo

\- El plan de contingencia a sido un éxito, ahora cuando aparezca otro de esos híbridos o lo que sean, podremos llevarlo de nuevo a casa después de que los rangers intervengan, ademas, los lideres de gimnasio de Kanto, Johto, Unova y Kalos ayudaran a evacuar a la población, ademas de haberse indicado a la policía como enfrentar a esas cosas gracias a la información dará por uno de los rangers, que te parece - le dijo Gary a su abuelo, este lo miraba lleno de orgullo, sabia que podría hacerlo, cuando oyeron gritos en la reserva, fueron todos rápidamente, allí se encontraban Ash y Misty discutiendo, lo que mas les extrañaba era como iba vestida Misty, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta azul oscuro con una falda a juego, ambos no paraban de discutir, cuando Charizard los detuvo, les grito algo y estos se dieron la espalda el uno al otro, Gary y N fue a hablar con Ash y el profesor Oak y Trip con Misty, Gary cogió del hombro a Ash y lo miro atentamente a los ojos

\- ¿Por que discutíais los 2? - le pregunto Gary a Ash, este rodó los ojos evitando mirarlo para irse, siendo interceptado por N, este también lo miraba de manera amenazadora, Ash viéndose rodeado, respiro hondo y se dispuso a hablar

Mientras Misty andaba siendo seguida por el profesor Oak y Trip, estos la rodearon para evitar que se fuera, esta respiro hondo para empezar a hablar

\- Ash es un pervertido - les dijo enojada, ambos se la quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, esta respiro otra vez hondo, para seguir hablando - Paso unos minutos antes de que empezáramos a discutir, esta mañana me decidí a ponerme esta falda que me compre hace poco, estábamos entrenando, el usaba a su Charizard mientras yo usaba a Gyarados, cuando su pokemon aleteo con fuerza, y bueno, !levanto mi falda vale¡ - les termino de decir, ahora todo estaba mas claro, haber como lo solucionaban

En otra parte del bosque Ash acababa de explicar la situación, ocasionando una rápida reacción por parte de Gary

\- ¿Viste que llevaba debajo de la falda? - le pregunto Gary, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la nariz, Gary iba a devolverle el golpe, pero N se interpuso entre ambos para evitar una pelea, Ash miro a ambos y les pregunto una única cosa

\- ¿Creéis que se calmada? - les pregunto Ash a ambos, quedándose pensativos

De vuelta con Misty, el profesor Oak y Trip pensaban en sus palabras, era mejor no enfadarla mas, ambos suspiraron siendo el profesor quien hablo

\- Misty, no te enojes, seguro que fue algo accidental, por que no habláis ambos, eso solucionara todo - termino de decir el profesor, Misty se quedo pensando un rato para asentir como respuesta, el profesor sonrió a la vez que Trip suspiraba aliviado, luego los 3 fueron a buscar a los demás, por su parte, Gary, N y Ash habían vuelto al laboratorio, allí estuvieron discutiendo hasta que Misty junto al profesor y Trip entraron, al poco todos salieron para dejar solos a ambos, Misty se quedo mirando a Ash un rato en silencio, cuando este se levanto y acerco a ella, la miro directamente a los ojos

\- Misty, perdona, no debí ordenarle a Charizard que agitara las alas para bloquear ese ataque lanzallamas, perdóname - le dijo Ash a Misty, esta se quedo pensando un rato, cuando sonó el comunicador de ambos, tendrían que solucionarlo en otro momento, ambos salieron del laboratorio, seria extraño que desaparecieran dentro de este, vieron al profesor Oak en la entrada, le saludaron y se reunieron con los demás, para transportarse al templo

 **Templo**

Shizuru se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, esperando a los rangers, cuando estos llegaron, se esperaban algún problema, pero solo veían a esta en la sala

\- ¿Donde esta Exodus? - pregunto N a Shizuru, esta los miro a todos tranquila mientras los rangers la miraban intranquilos, ¿para que los habían llamado?

\- Os he llamado yo, dejadme que os explique, el maestro quería que entrenarais mientras el estudiaba unos antiguos textos, nuestros enemigos se hacen mas fuertes, y la única manera de ponerse a su nivel es entrenando, !entendido¡ - les dijo a los rangers haciendo que se pusieran rectos - !Muy bien, poneos los uniformes y a entrenar¡ - les ordeno, respondiendo todos al unisono asustados

\- !A la orden sargento¡ - dijeron los rangers para correr hacia los vestuarios, a los pocos minutos salieron todos con sus uniformes, Shizuru los miro de pies a cabeza, sabia que tenia que ponérselo difícil a todos, se puso detrás de la computadora para elegir los adversarios de cada uno, tras hacer su elección respiro hondo y dijo

\- Muy bien, entrenareis en este orden, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Misty, Trip, Gary y N, os a quedado claro, entonces, Ash, adelante - les dijo a los rangers, estos hicieron un saludo militar, siendo Ash el primero en pasar a la zona de entrenamiento, el entorno cambio a una ciudad de estilo ruso, las calles estaban desiertas, en un termómetro indicaban -15 Cº, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando salieron varios frizadores y masillas "Z" liderados por Goldar, (Ash ya esta transformado y los demás rangers en sus entrenamientos también lo estarán) Ash saco sus armas y empezó atacando a los frizadores, se esperaba que le atacaran con hachas y cosas por el estilo, pero en su lugar lanzaron un aliento helador, al ver lo que se le venia encima, pego un salto y golpeo a los frizadores con sus armas, derribandolos, luego ataco a los masillas dándoles en la "Z" del pecho, para luego estos contraatacar, Ash esquivo los ataques, para acabar con ellos con "fuego sagrado", estando solos, Goldar ataco con un "rayo hielo", Ash esquivo el ataque rodando por el suelo, este golpeo a Ash después con su espada, bloqueándolo con su daga, empezando a combatir ambos durante unos 10 minutos, el estilo de Ash era bastante simple, golpeaba con su espada y bloqueaba con su daga, Goldar atacaba ferozmente, Ash aprovecho un descuido de su oponente, para desarmarlo y golpearlo en el torso, aprovecho para acabar con un "rayo", después volvió con los demás

Serena se encontraba junto a un acantilado, cuando soplo un fuerte ráfaga de viento, revelando un grupo de moogers voladores y aguijones (soldados de Scorpius) volando sobre ella junto a Beezara, Serena desplegó sus alas y empezó a luchar, los moogers disparaban rayos desde sus lanzas, algo que la tomo por sorpresa, esta voló en zig-zag para disparar a discreción sobre sus enemigos derrotando a todos los moogers y aguijones sin problemas, empezando a combatir contra la reina abeja, esta la atacaba con sus alas mientras Serena volaba a su alrededor disparando a discreción, tras herirla en un ala acabo con "fuerza lunar"

Clemont se encontraba en un extraño bar extraterrestre (la cantina de Mos Eisley, Star Wars IV, Una Nueva Esperanza), cuando empezó una pelea, Clemont no tuvo mas opción que sacar sus pistolas, disparando al causante de la trifulca, este era un hombre cubierto por una armadura verde con un extraño casco, este saco también un par de pistolas, empezando ambos a dispararse, viendo que se quedaba sin energía sus armas, uso "carga parábola" derrotando a todos los bandidos, el oponente salio por la puerta, Clemont le siguió hasta acabar delante del puerto de una nave, ambos se dispararon, Clemont viéndose en problemas acabo con "destello" par cegarlo y rematar con "rayo solar" (el oponente es Bobba Fett)

Misty se encontraba en medio del desierto, cuando salio de debajo de la arena varios borgs y lavartos aparecieron atacándola, junto a ellos estaba un monstruo pulpo, Vilgax, Misty empezó atacando con su hacha a los lavartos, mientras repelía los disparos de los borgs, viéndose rodeada uso "hidrobomba" hacia el suelo, el muro de agua resultante derribo a los lavartos, aprovechando la situación, saco su láser y disparo a los borgs, derrotándolos, luego Vilgax saco un hacha, ambos chocaron sus hachas, Misty viéndose en desventaja disparo su arma consiguiendo empujarlo, viendo la oportunidad uso su ataque combinado "impacto oceánico", derrotándolo de un golpe

Trip estaba en medio de la jungla, los arboles eran tan espesos que bloqueaban el sol y dificultaban el paso, cuando varios rinshin y batlings aparecieron entre la maleza, columpiándose entre los arboles estaba una extraña criatura, parecía un gorila purpura con 4 patas de araña en su espalda, Trip no duro en sacar su bastón para enfrentar a sus oponente, empezó golpeando con "pulso dragón" a los batlings, los cuales le atacaban desde arriba, luego empezó a moverse entre la maleza siendo seguido por tierra por los rinshin y el monstruo por las ramas, sintió algo moverse mientras corría, en un instante subió a los arboles, viendo como una enorme planta carnívora atacaba y devoraba a los rinshin, estando en las ramas el monstruo le lanzo una tela de araña, este bloqueo la tela con su bastón para cambiarlo por sus garras, se lanzo a por el monstruo golpeándole con las garras, este trepo por el árbol, siendo seguido por Trip, ambos empezaron una feroz batalla en las ramas, el monstruo golpeo el árbol para desequilibrar a Trip, pero este salto a tiempo del árbol para contraatacar con "onda certera", dándole al monstruo que sufrió el mismo destino que los rinshin, Trip había tenido jungla alienigena de sobra ese año

Gary estaba en una gran ciudad, esta estaba llena de zombies liderados por un hombre-tigre, (en la india existe el hombre tigre como licantropo) Gary viéndose superado en numero, decidió huir hacia un centro comercial abandonado donde podría buscar algo efectivo, a parte de su martillo, en el interior del edificio encontró una tienda de jardinería en ella había varios sacos de carbón y un bidón de aceite, los coloco delante de la entrada de la tienda, tenia también varias cajas de cerillas, cuando los primeros zombies entraron encendió una y la lanzo al bidón de aceite, provocando una explosión, unos cuantos menos, pero aun quedaban cientos, viéndose rodeado, pensó en como acabar con todos, cuando recordó que podía usar los ataques de Metagross, viendo como subían los zombies, uso "psíquico" para agruparlos y destruirlos con varios "hiperrayos", destruyendo a todos los zombies, cuando fue golpeado por el hombre-tigre, Gary cambio a sus kunais para empezar a luchar, la criatura lo ataco con sus garras, pero Gary se agacho propinándole un golpe en el abdomen, luego volvió a atacar con sus armas intentando darle en el cuello, pero su oponente lo evito dándole una patada, lanzandolo contra una pared, Gary volvió a atacar usando "bola sombra", el monstruo lo evito saltando a un lado, siendo esto lo que planeo Gary para golpear con "finta" y rematar con un "pulso umbrío" a quemarropa

Por ultimo N se encontraba en una gran sala, el suelo era hielo en cuyo interior se encontraba un enorme guerrero pelirrojo con una espada en sus manos, N se dirigió a un pequeño pedestal que ponía "Aquí yace Ares, dios de la guerra", tras leer la inscripción, apareció un minotauro armado con un hacha y un escudo cubierto con una armadura de estilo griego con detalles de laberintos en relieve, N sonrió debajo del casco sacando su lanza, el minotauro se lanzo al ataque, N bloqueo el golpe con su lanza, para golpearlo en el torso, este no pareció inmutarse, para contraatacar con sus cuernos, N desvió el golpe con su arma para darle en el único punto débil que se le ocurrió, en centro del laberinto, destruyendo su armadura, el minotauro se enfado, este embistió a N, el cual dejo que viniera para en el ultimo segundo, ensartarlo en su lanza, el minotauro grito de dolor antes de convertirse en cenizas

Tras acabar todos los entrenamientos, los rangers fueron a hablar con Shizuru, esta les indico que el objetivo era que los rangers se prepararan para lo inesperado, de hay que sus oponentes no fueran algo normal, los rangers se disponían a volver a sus casas, cuando sonó la alarma

\- Es en ciudad Celadon, y mirad quien es el que los lidera - les indico Shizuru a los rangers, estos miraron la pantalla, viendo a Tenju mientras los trasgos y sombríos eran repelidos por la policía, ocasionando que Gary riera

\- Veis, mi idea de decir como enfrentar a esas cosas funciono, eso nos facilitara el trabajo - dijo Gary orgulloso, los demás lo miraron, habían oído de su idea, pero no pensaron que funcionada, pero los rangers sabian que ellos eran los únicos que podían con Tenju

\- Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y el aura os protejan - les dijo Shizuru antes de transportarlos a la ciudad, para luego pensar - "¿Que estará haciendo el maestro?"

 **Ciudad Celadon**

La ciudad era un caos, aunque la policía podía repeler y vencer a parte de los trasgos, estos eran mucho mas numerosos de lo que pensaban cuando un fuerte haz de luz cegó a todos los presentes

\- Muy bien, a metamorfosearse - dijo Misty a su equipo

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Heliolisk/Serperior/Sylveon/Reshiram, metamorfosis¡ - dijeron los rangers excepto Ash transformándose, Ash por su parte se quito un anillo que llevaba en su mano, toco un pequeño cristal que tenia este para transformarse en una especie de pincel con un cristal dorado en su punta

\- !Glifo de Ho-Oh, metamorfosis¡ - dijo Ash dibujando un símbolo en el aire (para mas detalles busquen "glifo ranger" en wikidex y mirad el de Ho-Oh) iniciando su transformación, Vemos a Ash de pie en la superficie del sol, cuando varias llamas lo cubrieron, transformándose en su traje ranger, luego se ve a un Ho-Oh volando en círculos alrededor de este tocando la superficie del astro rey con la punta de su ala, para acercarse a este y convertirse en el casco - Ranger dorado, listo - termino de decir para lanzarse contra los trasgos, empezando la batalla, los rangers combatían juntos acabando con todos los trasgos restantes en un instante, empezando a luchar contra los sombríos y Tenju que molestaba a la líder de gimnasio Erika, Serena y Misty fueron a ayudarla mientras el resto de rangers se ocupaba de los sombríos, Ash se enfrentaba a 3 de las oscuras criaturas, bloqueando sus golpes para llevarlas a un lugar para acabar con todos de una vez, los demás rangers seguían enfrentándose a las malignas criaturas, rodeándolas, estando rodeadas acabaron con una combinación de ataques, mientras las rangers femeninas se enfrentaban a la pervertida criatura, Tenju golpeaba con su ninjato, Misty la bloqueo el golpe con su hacha, Tenju evito el contraataque volando para sacar su arco, disparando a la ranger azul, esta bloqueaba los disparos con su hacha, Tenju se sentía con ventaja en el aire, cuando Serena le disparo con su arco desde arriba, obligando a Tenju a volver a tierra, para ser golpeado por sorpresa por Ash, cortandole las plumas de sus alas, viéndose forzado a luchar en tierra, desenvaino su arma y enfrento a los rangers, N y Trip golpearon a su oponente con sus armas, siendo evitados, Gary y Ash le atacaron con sus armas, siendo bloqueados, para ser acribillado por Clemont, Serena y Misty con su hacha en posición de rifle, debilitandolo, los rangers combinaron sus armas, excepto Ash

\- !Cañón aural max, fuego/"fuego sagrado"¡ - dijeron los rangers a la vez que Ash usaba el flamígero ataque, ocasionando que su oponente chocase contra un muro

\- !No¡ tantas chicas por seducir, !¿por que?¡ - grito Tenju antes de explotar

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal vieron el combate, esta vez Tenju no pudo escapar

\- !Zombats¡ - ordeno Calisto a las criaturas golpeando el suelo con un látigo, para deleite de su amo

 **Ciudad Celadon**

Se veía a los zombats volando hacia los restos de Tenju y de los sombríos, haciendo crecer a Tenju y 2 sombríos, hecho que impresiono a los rangers

\- Necesitamos a los zords - dijo Misty a su equipo, Ash sin embargo no tenia aun ningún zord, así que se aparto

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/ Heliolisk/Serperior/Sylveon, combinación de zords, megazord poder aural, listo¡ - llamando al megazord

\- !Zord Reshiram te necesitamos¡ - llamo N a su zord, empezando la batalla, N se enfrentaba a Tenju mientras el megazord encaraba a los sombríos, el megazord atacaba a sus oponentes como podía, los cuales evitaban todo ataque como si nada, por lo que los rangwers llamaron al zord Aegislash

\- !Megazord poder aural, modo armado¡ - dijeron mejorando al megazord, ahora no tenían problemas para evitar los ataques de sus oponentes, el megazord ataco con un tajo horizontal, ambos saltaron para evitar el ataque, para ser golpeados con el escudo, aturdidos, los rangers no duraron en acabar con ellos - Ataque final, !estocada aural¡ - dijeron derrotando a ambas criaturas, entonces se combinaron con el zord Togekiss para ayudar a N

N se enfrentaba a Tenju con uñas y dientes, el zord Reshiram lanzo una llamarada, Tenju evito el ataque para ser atacado por el megazord, pero Tenju evito el ataque en el ultimo segundo, los rangers seguían atacando pero no encontraban la manera de golpearle, cuando recordaron lo que paso antes cuando le cortaron las plumas, el zord Reshiram se dispuso a distraer a Tenju, para entonces el megazord cortarle las plumas de su ala derecha, ocasionando que Tenju se precipitara al vació, pero antes de caer los rangers lo atacaron en una combinación de "llama fusión" del zord Reshiram y una estocada aérea del megazord, destruyéndolo, los rangers hicieron una pose de victoria en el aire

Tras esto volvieron a sus casas, Misty miro a Ash antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de este, le detuvo agarrándolo del brazo y se dispuso a decirle

\- Ash, perdóname, por mas que se quiera tenias razón, fue algo accidental - le dijo la pelirroja a su novio, este sonrió y la beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en la casa

 **(-)**

Mientras esto pasaba en otro universo sucedía un terrible enfrentamiento, una ranger, tenia un traje rosa con un triangulo azul invertido en el pecho, alas desplegables con 3 picos al final en su espalda y las mismas donde estarían las orejas de su casco, su oponente era otro ranger masculino, su traje era negro con detalles morados, su casco tenia los colmillos de un Drapion, su visor tenia forma de "V" y un hacha con la forma de las garras del feroz pokemon escorpión, ambos se enfrentaban en una feroz batalla que iba perdiendo la ranger rosa, cuando se oyó algo en el aire

 **Cuando el día se torne noche**

 **Cuando la tierra sea levantada por el viento**

 **Cuando el agua se vea roja como el fuego**

 **Cuando no quede esperanza**

 **Yo aparezco**

El cielo se cubrió de nubes apareciendo Exodus delante de la ranger, este miro a quien tenia delante y sonrió de manera picara y burlona

\- Vete, yo me encargo de el - le dijo Exodus a la ranger, la cual se fue a duras penas volando, su oponente lo miro lleno de ira

\- Me has costado mi presa, prepárate a ser destruido - le dijo antes de cambiar de traje aparentando el de un Aggron - !Megaevolución oscura, destruye el bien¡ - dijo transformándose otra vez, ahora se parecía a mega-Aggron con espinas mas negras que la noche, este miro confiado a Exodus, el cual solo le contesto haciendo el gesto de "ven a por mi", el ranger maligno solo se enfado y uso "hiperrayo", Exodus paro el ataque con su mano derecha, absorbiendo la energía del ataque, Exodus sonrió y dijo

\- Novato - le dijo burlándose de el, para devolverle el ataque, dándole y haciendo que chocase con un árbol, si el ranger maligno estaba furioso, ahora estaba ciego de ira

\- Como osas llamarme novato, !te destruiré¡ - le dijo sacando su hacha y atacándole, Exodus se limito a esquivar sus ataques con las manos en la espalda, enfureciendolo mas aun, tras un par de minutos, Exodus golpeo el filo del hacha con su mano derecha abierta, partiendola por la mitad y propinándole al mismo tiempo un golpe con 2 dedos en el cuello, el ranger maligno empezó a convulsionarse antes de caer y quedar de rodillas

\- No intentes moverte, mi ataque a paralizado tu cuerpo e inutilizado tus ojos, pero solo durada una media hora, sabes que, lo único que sentí al enfrentarme a ti es lastima, no te destruiré, pero si que he herido tu orgullo, ahora me llevare tu hacha, como símbolo de mi victoria - le dijo Exodus, el ranger maligno se sentía furioso, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, Exodus levito los restos del hacha los recompuso y los congelo, luego creo un portal y se detuvo antes de entrar - Buena suerte, espero que los pokemons salvajes no te despedacen - le dijo antes de atravesar el portal

Mientras en otro planeta de ese mismo universo alternativo, Vrak caminaba por las calles de una extraña ciudad extraterrestre, junto a el iban unos 20 trasgos armados y transportando un cofre, la ciudad estaba llena de criaturas, los primeros parecían demonios con partes ciberneticas con cañones láser en sus brazos, los segundo parecían moogers de color azul, mientras eran observados fueron andando hasta llegar a un suntuoso palacio, Vrak entro dentro, siendo escoltado por varios de esos "ciberdemons" hasta llegar a la sala del trono, en esta se encontraba una chica sentada, al ver a Vrak se levanto y ordeno a varias de esas criaturas atacarle, Vrak saco una espada y destrozo a sus agresores en unos pocos segundos, luego empezó a reír y dijo

\- Que te pasa prima, ¿acaso has visto un fantasma? - le dijo Vrak a la chica, esta rio durante unos segundos y se dirigió a donde estaba este

\- No has cambiado nada, primo Vrak, ¿como es que estas vivo? - le dijo a Vrak, este miro a su alrededor, viendo el palacio, luego volvió a mirar a esta para decir

\- Bueno prima Sunset, te diré que fue un demonio quien me saco del infierno, uno para el que trabajo mi padre, ahora debo pagar mi deuda liberándolo de su prisión, por eso he venido, necesito la piedra de las sombras - le dijo a Sunset, esta no pareció darle importancia, se volvió y le dijo

\- Directo al grano como siempre no "Vraky", y bien, ¿yo que gano? - le pregunto burlándose de el, Vrak se mantenía firme aunque quería destrozarla, este le hizo señas a uno de los trasgos el cual cargaba con el cofre, este saco una llave y se agacho hasta ponerse a la altura del cerrojo

\- Por supuesto que no prima, he oído tu deseo de tener a un ranger en concreto, y del fracaso en intentar controlarlo, pero lo que hay aquí no puede ser "limpiado", con esto lo tendrás - dijo antes de abrir el cofre, cuando Sunset miro en su interior solamente sonrió y miro a su primo

\- Te la daré, pero a parte de esto deberás hacerme un favor, quiero que me ayudes a destruir a los rangers fuerza pokemon, excepto a 2 - le dijo Sunset a Vrak, este sonrió maliciosamente mientras se levantaba y se ponía a la altura de esta

\- Por supuesto, de hecho ya tengo un plan - le respondió Vrak

 **Cueva Maldita**

De vuelta en la guarida de Seik, este torturaba a sus esbirros cuando Vrak se comunico con su señor

\- _Mi lord, he conseguido un trato con la dueña de la piedra de las sombras, pero tenemos que ayudarla a destruir a unos molestos rangers_ \- le dijo Vrak a los presentes, a Tebigon no le gusto oír hablar de rangers, pero los demás estaban ansiosos por destruir rangers

\- Muy bien, te los enviare después de invocar a Tarrasca para que destruya a nuestros rangers, entendido - le ordeno Seik a Vrak, este solo asintió para ayudar a Sunset con sus planes

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, para cualquier dura, preguntad por review o con un PM, hasta luego

Post Data por razones personales no actualizare hasta la segunda mitad de enero del año próximo, aunque eso no significa que no deje reviews o siga sus historias, así que aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas, prospero año nuevo y felicidad, hasta luego


	16. Capitulo 16, Bestia de aniquilación 1

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 15 : Bestia de aniquilación, parte 1

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la cueva Seik había reunido a sus generales para trazar un plan de ataque, allí se encontraban Tebigon, Calisto, los científicos y los 3 humanos, junto a ellos había varios trasgos y sombríos, cuando terminaron de alinearse, Seik se dirigió a ellos

\- Mis lacayos, he ideado un plan para destruir a esos molestos Power Rangers debemos liberar a Tarrasca - dijo Seik calmado a sus sirvientes, al oír el nombre del monstruo, Tebigon y uno de los humanos se echaron a temblar - Ghetchis, tu iras junto a varios trasgos brujos a romper el sello que mantiene sellado a Tarrasca, Calisto, necesitamos pokemons que deseen unirse a nuestras filas, iras a la región prohibida de Obscuran, ese lugar fue corrompido por mi hace 3000 años, maldad que aun no ha sido limpiada, Tebigon, iras a entretener a esos rangers mientras los demás realizan sus misiones, junto a ti ira un monstruo - dijo creando una nube de pura maldad, de esta empezó a surgir un nuevo monstruo, este era de piel negra, sus brazos y piernas largos acababan en largos ganchos, tenia cabeza en forma de buitre, su cuerpo tenia forma de escarabajo, lleno de protuberancias oseas afiladas, el monstruo lanzo un chillido y se puso al lado de Tebigon

\- Mi señor, aun nos quedan 2 humanos prisioneros, ¿por que no los mutamos y enviamos para debilitar todo lo posible a los rangers? - dijo el doctor Yung con una reverencia, Seik cavilo un momento, libero varios rayos por toda la sala sin darle a nadie, para empezar a reír

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, no todavía no, Vrak los necesitara mas que nosotros para conseguir la piedra de las sombras, ahora idos, y no me falléis - les dijo, estos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la estancia

 **Pueblo Paleta**

En casa de Ash se estaba sucediendo una "batalla", otra discusión por parte de la pareja, cuando por la puerta entro Dalia, al verlos discutir le ordeno a Mr Mime que los separase con "psíquico", cuando ambos fueron separado Delia los miro

\- A ver, ¿que ha pasado ahora? - les reprocho Delia a ambos, estos se miraron durante unos segundo

\- Veras mama, me iba a poner a hacer el almuerzo, cuando ella me reprocho que ya se encargaba ella, yo le respondí que la ayudaría, pero me echo de la cocina de un empujón, empezando a discutir - le dijo Ash a su madre, cuando Misty intervino enfadara

\- Lo que pasa es que piensa que no se cocinar, es verdad que no sabia cuando nos conocimos, pero he aprendido desde entonces, ¿crees que no se ni freír un huevo no? - le pregunto molesta a Ash, este frunció el ceño dispuesto a responderle, cuando Delia se puso en medio de ambos

\- Muy bien esto es lo que haréis, yo estaré en casa del profesor Oak hasta que hagáis las paces, por lo que tendréis que cocinar juntos, si no os creéis capaces, Ash estarás castigado sin salir del pueblo hasta año nuevo, ¿entendido? - les dijo a ambos, Ash asintió de manera automática - Entonces nos veremos mañana, adiós - dijo yéndose por la puerta junto a Mr Mime, cuando se quedaron solos ambos suspiraron resignaros ante la situación, eran las 11 de la mañana, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo en que almorzar y empezaron a cocinar

En casa del profesor Oak vemos a Delia acercándose a la puerta siendo vista por Gary, este se estremeció durante un momento y fue a abrir la puerta, esta entro en la casa y le explico a los presente porque estaba allí, N y Trip se quedaron de piedra ante sus palabras, podía ser una mujer muy cariñosa y preocupara, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor estar en la otra punta del mundo, el profesor Oak no pudo evitar echarse a reír, para al acabar decir

\- Delia no cambiaras nunca, ese carácter tuyo fue quien le arrebato el corazón a tantos jóvenes, hasta mi hijo no podía evitar fijarse en ti, tu padre tenia que echar a tus pretendientes con un bastón - decía divertido el hombre provocando la risa de los presentes, todos se imaginaban a Ash y Misty cocinando juntos

 **Templo**

En el laboratorio, Exodus examinaba el hacha del ranger maligno, buscaba algún punto débil en este analizando su arma, estuvo allí comprobando datos y trabajando en algunas cosas cuando entro Shizuru

\- Maestro, ¿por que no acabo con aquel ranger? quiero decir, es una ofensa al legado que dejo Zordon - le pregunto Shizuru a su maestro, este se quedo mirando un momento a su alumna, paso un rato antes de responder

\- No se merecía eso, hay destinos peores que la misma muerte, ademas, tiene un enemigo al que ningún humano puede vencer, el tiempo, todos tarde o temprano encuentran la muerte, ricos y pobres, hombres y mujeres, justos y malvados, todos son iguales ante esta - le respondió Exodus a Shizuru, esta asintió ante las palabras de su maestro, el cual siguió con sus investigaciones

Al día siguiente Exodus seguía con su investigación, cuando sonó la alarma, fueron hacia la sala de computadoras donde vieron de donde venia la señal

\- Shizuru llama a los rangers - le dijo Exodus a su alumna, esta empezó a buscar la ubicación de los rangers para avisarles y que fueran al templo

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash y Misty se encontraban desayunando, viéndose obligados a cocinar juntos digamos que consiguieron hacer las paces, estaban teniendo una tranquila charla, era un momento tranquilo, iban a ir a casa del profesor para pedirle disculpas a Delia, estaban por salir por la puerta cuando sonó el comunicador de ambos

\- ¿Que ocurre Exodus? - dijeron al unisono ambos, sonrojándose

\- _Rangers, tenéis que venir, hay problemas graves, venid en seguida_ \- les dijo Exodus a estos, ambos cerraron comunicaciones y fueron al laboratorio para avisar al resto de rangers, fueron corriendo hasta llegar a las puertas del laboratorio cuando se abrió la puerta saliendo Trip, Gar la carrera, atropellando a Ash, Misty se acerco a este para comprobar su estado

\- Mi pobrecito Ash - dijo esta en un tono dulce y apenada, ocasionando la risa de los otros rangers, Misty les lanzo una mirada capaz de paralizar de terror a un Gyarados y ayudo a Ash a levantarse, luego se alejaron para ser tele-transportados al Templo

 **Templo**

Los rangers llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, allí ya les esperaban Clemont y Serena, los cuales bostezaron indicando el cansancio, cuando Serena hizo un comentario

\- ¿Sabéis que hora es acaso en Kalos? que sueño - decía mientras se quedaba dormida de pie, los demás la miraban algo apenados, la diferencia horaria era fatal para ellos, esperaron un rato hasta que llego Exodus seguido por Shizuru, los rangers los miraban molestos, cuando Exodus se puso a hablar

\- Lo se, lo se, se que tengo que buscar una solución a la diferencia horaria, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos 2 alertas, la primera proviene de ciudad Altomare, - al decir el nombre de la ciudad Misty no pudo empezar a fantasear con ella y Ash teniendo una velada romántica en la ciudad de estilo veneciano, pero luego recordó como lo besaba Bianca/Latias, poniéndose celosa - la segunda señal proviene de la región de Obscuran - termino de decir Exodus, al oír el nombre de la región Ash casi se cae al suelo asustado, algo que alarmo a los demás rangers

\- ¿Que tiene de especial esa región? - pregunto Clemont a Exodus, este iba a contestar siendo interrumpido por Ash

\- Bueno, no se si es verdad o no, pero mi abuelo me contaba historias de ese lugar - decía Ash en un tono serio y lúgubre, poniendo nerviosos a sus amigos - Según decía ningún humano que haya entrado en ese lugar a vuelto a salir, decía que allí moraba el mal, que era un lugar maldito desde tiempos inmemoriales, que tal era el mal de esa tierra que los pokemon que viven allí tienen el corazón negro, corrompido, y que nadie debería entrar allí, ni siquiera a la fuerza - termino de decir Ash a los presentes, los demás estaban asustados, no tenían claro si era por lo aterrador que sonaba ese lugar, o por que Ash estuviera tan serio, en eso Exodus hablo como si no le afectada lo dicho en absoluto

\- Un poco impreciso, pero en esencia tu abuelo no se equivocaba, la causa de la maldad que asola esa tierra es en parte mía, en ese lugar se libro una terrible batalla, tal cantidad de miedo, odio, frustración, ira y dolor se libero en ese lugar que mancillo la tierra, solo se me ocurre una razón para que Seik haya enviado a alguien allí, necesita pokemons para sus malignos planes, y los de ese lugar son los mas maliciosos, ojala pudiera purificar esa tierra, algún día lo conseguiré, pero por ahora debemos contentarnos con evitar que lo consiga, vuestros poderes ranger evitaran que os afecte la maldad de ese lugar, pero no podéis ir todos, deberéis dividiros, Misty, Gary, Trip, Clemont, Serena, vosotros iréis a proteger a los habitantes de ciudad Altomare, N, Ash, iréis conmigo a la región maldita de Obscuran, entendido - les dijo Exodus a los rangers, estos asintieron y fueron hacia el circulo de tele-transportación, cuando Shizuru los detuvo un instante

\- Buena suerte maestro, rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - les dijo Shizuru a los presentes, antes de partir

 **Ciudad Altomare**

Ciudad Altomare es una hermosa ciudad llena de canales de estilo veneciano, cuando se ve a la criatura de Seik atacando a la gente acompañada por Tebigon y un pequeño grupo de trasgos y sombríos, los rangers estaban sobre un tejado, transformados, esperando al momento oportuno para atacar, Misty fue a por Tebigon, Serena y Clemont disparaban a los enemigos para acorralarlos, Trip y Gary atacaban a los rezagados cuando la criatura se lanzo a por ellos, empezando el combate

Clemont disparaba a los trasgos, derrotándolos, Serena acabo con los sombríos con un poderoso "fuerza lunar", Trip bloqueaba los golpes del monstruo de Seik con su bastón mientras Gary intentaba golpearle con su martillo, Misty estaba en frente de Tebigon mirando su nueva mandíbula, para decir con sarcasmo

\- ¿Has pasado por el dentista? por que te estafaron - le dijo Misty a Tebigon, este enfadado se lanzo con su lanza a atacarla, Misty bloqueo el golpe con su hacha para contraatacar con un "lanzallamas", dándole de lleno, este aun mas enfadado disparo el cañón de su brazo, Misty bloqueo el ataque con su hacha y se lo devolvió con todas sus fuerzas, Tebigon se tambaleo ante el poderoso ataque, viéndolo aturdido Misty saco su láser y se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia, pero este escapo antes de poder hacer algo, al ver que no podría seguir enfrentándolo fue a buscar a sus compañeros, los demás rangers se enfrentaban al monstruo, cuando Misty lo golpeo con su hacha, pero este ni se inmuto y la golpeo poniéndola junto al resto del grupo, estos pensaron en como acabar esto - Combinemos armas - les dijo Misty a sus compañeros - !Cañón aural, fuego¡ - dispararon el arma, pero el ataque solo lo aturdió, este corrió hacia los rangers y les golpeo con sus garras, derribandolos, los rangers estaban cansados, pero no pensaban rendirse, cuando de repente los morphers de Serena y Clemont se iluminaron, ambos sabían lo que significaba

\- No dejare que destruyas mi hogar, ni tu ni tu amo, !sable ígneo¡ - dijo Serena llamando a su nueva arma, esta era un sable curvo de filo blanco, su empuñadura era roja con la cabeza de un Piroar hembra esculpida en esta, Serena sujeto el arma con sus manos y lanzo un poderoso rugido que paralizo a la criatura

\- Yo tampoco me rendiré, no lucho por la fama ni el poder, sino para proteger a los inocentes, !cuchillas relámpago¡ - dijo Clemont lleno de confianza y poder, creándose un par de brazaletes en sus brazos, estos eran de color azul oscuro, en los extremos tenían cuchillas con la forma de rayos, Clemont junto sus manos y lanzo una bola de rayos hacia el monstruo, el cual cayo al agua, Misty se metió en el agua y ataco al monstruo con su hacha, golpeándolo varias veces

\- Si enfadas a un Gyarados te encontraras con sus dientes, !hidrobomba¡ - exclamo Misty lanzando el chorro de agua a su oponente, el cual voló por los aires hasta chocar con un edificio cercano, este se tambaleo mirando a los rangers para proferir un grito agudo y estridente, los rangers lo miraron y se prepararon para acabar, Gary y Misty usaron "hiperrayo", Trip uso "rayo solar", Serena y Clemont probaron los nuevos poderes de sus armas en una combinación de "llamarada" y "rayo carga" respectivamente, este se estremeció antes de gritar de dolor y explotar

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la cueva Seik miraba a Tebigon, este débil se arrodillo suplicando clemencia, pero Seik no se encontraba de humor para el

\- !Zombats¡ - llamo Seik a las mascotas de Vrak para que hicieran crecer al monstruo

 **Ciudad Altomare**

Los zombats fueron volando hasta posarse sobre los restos del monstruo, haciendo que creciera emitiendo un terrible chillido

\- Necesitamos a los zords - dijo Misty a su equipo

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Sylveon/Heliolisk¡, !combinación de zords¡, !megazord poder aural preparado¡ - dijeron al unisono - Vamos a necesitar mas poder, !zord Excadrill combinación¡ !megazord poder aural blindaje subterra preparado¡ - dijo Trip preparado para el combate

\- Sabes que no se si es buena idea ir en algo tan pesado en una ciudad que esta sobre el mar - dijo Serena a los presentes, estos sabían que debían acabar rápido con el monstruo, empezaron atacando con sus garras al monstruo en el torso, este devolvió el golpe, pero el megazord apenas se movió a causa del impacto para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el monstruo casi se cae sobre la ciudad, pero el megazord lo agarro y lo lanzo al mar

\- Cambiemos de combinación, !megazord poder aural aéreo preparado¡ - dijo Serena para sobrevolar donde había caído el monstruo, este intento nadar nadar, los rangers cogieron al monstruo y lo elevaron por los aires, para luego dejarlo caer - Acabemos rápidos, !esfera aural¡ - los rangers crearon una esfera de energía en las manos del megazord, la cual lanzaron al monstruo, destruyéndolo, los rangers volvieron a la base para comprobar como iban las cosas

 **Región de Obscuran**

La región de Obscuran es un lugar sombrío, tenebroso, y aterrador, los rangers y Exodus llegaron a un bosque de aspecto siniestro, parecía que los arboles fueran a atacarlos en cualquier momento, Ash y N estaban bastante asustados, ese lugar era anti-natural, cuando oyeron como un grito de dolor a lo lejos haciendo que se les helada la sangre, Ash hizo amago y le pregunto algo a su maestro

\- Exodus, ¿como es que no sientes miedo al estar en este lugar? - pregunto Ash muerto de miedo, puede que fuera un ranger, pero todos sus sentidos le decían que tenia que irse de allí ya, Exodus se volteo lentamente para mirar a sus acompañantes, veía el miedo en sus ojos y les contesto

\- Muy sencillo, he estado en lugares peores que el mismo infierno, esto es un paseo por el campo en comparación a donde yo he estado, y yo que vosotros dejaría de temblar como una hoja, todo lo que vive aquí huele el miedo, entendido - les dijo a ambos rangers en un tono burlón pero a la vez perturbador, ambos asintieron y siguieron andando por allí, al cabo de un rato llegaron a los limites de este, no muy lejos vieron a Calisto junto a un pequeño grupo de trasgos y sombríos convenciendo a algunos pokemon del lugar para que se uniesen a ella, Exodus les indico con señas a los rangers que rodeasen la zona para atacar por sorpresa a Calisto y a sus lacayos, los rangers fueron con cautela para ponerse en una mejor posición para el ataque, N iba con cuidado cuando de repente las raíces de un árbol cercano empezaron a moverse e intentar atraparlo, viéndose obligado a salir a campo abierto, alertando a Calisto, Ash y Exodus salieron de donde estaban y atacaron a los trasgos, Ash uso "fuego sagrado" mientras que Exodus lanzo numerosos rayos a sus enemigos, Calisto apretó los puños y miro a Exodus

\- Malditos, muy bien en ese caso, sombríos, despedazad los - ordeno Calisto molesta a sus lacayos a la vez que creaba una espada con su dispositivo de armas, lanzándose a por Exodus

Ash enfrentaba a los sombríos los cuales eran ayudados por un Hitmonlee, Ash bloqueaba los golpes sin poder dar ningún golpe, los sombríos se apartaron para de repente ser atacado por el Hitmonlee pon una "megapatada" que lanzo al ranger dorado hacia atrás, aturdido intento levantarse pero el Hitmonlee continuo con "a bocajarro", rodando por el suelo herido, debajo del casco este jadeaba cansado, no podía dejarse vencer, entonces recordó algo, aun tumbado en el suelo concentro energías para acabar usando "recuperación", tras recuperarse de sus heridas volvió a lanzarse al ataque, ataco a los sombríos con "rayo" seguido de varias estocadas, agotado miro a aquel Hitmonlee guardando sus armas para enfrentarse a el, Ash dio un puñetazo, pero el Hitmonlee lo bloqueo y contraataco con otra "megapatada" dándole a Ash en el estomago, este se llevo las manos al punto del impacto para recibir una patada en la cabeza que lo lanzo contra un árbol

\- Eso fue, doloroso - dijo Ash jadeando, se puso de pie y volvió a mirar al Hitmonlee, cuando su morpher empezó a brillar, sus compañeros ya le habían hablado de lo que significado de eso, así que puso sus manos juntas e invoco su nueva arma - !Tauro-ariete¡ - dijo creándose su nueva arma, esta parecía un bastón de color marrón, pero era mas ancho que uno normal y tenia la cabeza de un Tauros tallada en uno de los extremos, Ash golpeo el suelo con la cabeza del ariete el suelo provocando un pequeño temblor de tierra, el Hitmonlee perdió el equilibrio cosa que Ash aprovecho para propinarle un doloroso "cabezazo zen", dejándolo inconsciente, Ash se llevo la mano que tenia libre a la cabeza debido al dolor del impacto - Con que eso se siente al darle a uno un cabezazo, aunchhh

Mientras N se enfrentaba a un grupo de sombríos acompañados de un par de Trevenants malvados, saco su lanza y uso "poder oculto" congelando a los sombríos, para destrozarlos con "pulso dragón", luego miro a los 2 pokemons lleno de pena, no quería lastimarlos, cuando ambos pokemons atacaron con "bola sombra" dándole de lleno al ranger blanco, este rodó por el suelo, ellos se lo habían buscado, N embistió con la parte posterior de su lanza para noquear a uno y darle al otro una patada en la cara, ambos pokemons usaron "fuego fatuo" pero N los bloqueo con su lanza para contraatacar con un "llama fusión", dejando fuera de combate a ambos oponentes - Eso para que aprendáis

Exodus miraba a Calisto a la cara, ambos estaban estáticos, esperando la acción del otro, evaluando la fuerza de su contrincante, Calisto cansada de esperar creo una pistola en su mano derecha a la vez que sujetaba su espada con la otra mano y disparo varias ráfagas de energía a Exodus, el cual absorbió el ataque para lanzar un rayo a Calisto, dandole de lleno, esta cambio la pistola por un hacha y se lanzo al ataque, dio una estocada en sentido horizontal y un hachazo vertical, Exodus evito ambos golpes saltando hacia atrás, empezando a reír para desconcierto de Calisto, esta ignoro las risas y volvió al ataque, dio una patada dirigida a la cabeza de Exodus el cual hecho la cabeza atrás para evitar el golpe, luego ella dio corte con la espada a las piernas, Exodus dio un pequeño salto siendo golpeado por el hacha de su oponente, retrocediendo un poco, para luego empezar a aplaudir

\- Bravo, he de decir que no esperaba ese golpe, parece que estoy algo oxidado, esto sera divertido "madam" - dijo Exodus divertido, Calisto furiosa lanzo varios rayos a su oponente, Exodus absorbió y se lo devolvió a esta, que rodó por el suelo para evitarlo, Exodus dio un par de puñetazos dándole a Calisto en el abdomen, esta dio un golpe de su espada, Exodus cogió el filo de la espada con 2 dedos, para romperla sin esfuerzo, Calisto retrocedió ante tal muestra de fuerza

\- Si puedes hacer eso estando oxidado no me gustaría ver de lo que era capaz a plena potencia, !retirada¡ - ordeno Calisto a los pokemons del lugar al tiempo que creaba un portal, los pokemons malvados corrieron al portal siendo perseguidos por Ash y N, cuando Calisto los cegó con una bomba, cuando volvieron a ver no estaba ni Calisto ni ninguno de los pokemons

\- Estuvimos cerca chicos, pero Calisto fue mas rápida, volvamos al templo - dijo Exodus a los rangers antes de irse

 **Cueva Maldita**

Calisto se encontraba terminando de cruzar el portal acompañada de los pokemons malvados, Seik miraba tal procesión contento, Tebigon estaba en un lado mirando el éxito de la general lleno de envidia y rabia, Seik observo a sus generales y dijo

\- Buen trabajo Calisto, necesito elegir a uno de los científicos para que los lidere y represente, y quiero que tu seas quien lo elija, muy bien !rompan filas¡ - dijo Seik a los presentes ocasionando que Tebigon endureciera aun mas la mirada, cuando Calisto interrumpió

\- Mi lord, me siento alagada para la tarea impuesta, pero me gustaría saber como le va al grupo de Ghetchis - dijo Calsito a su señor, los pokemons se hicieron a un lado para Seik crear un pequeño portal que permitía ver lo que hacia el mencionado

 **Templo**

En el templo los rangers esperaban al regreso de Exodus junt Ash, Misty no paraba quieta temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo a Ash, cuando los 3 entraron el la puerta de la enfermería apoyándose los 2 rangers en las paredes, Misty fue a ver como se encontraba su novio y a ayudarlo a sentarse, N fue como podía a la cama mas cercana, Ash seguía llevándose la mano a la cabeza de dolor, cuando Exodus se puso a hablar

\- Shizuru, ha habido alguna alarma a parte de las registradas, algo me dice que aquí hay Meowth encerrado - le dijo a su alumna, esta negó con la cabeza y empezó a tratar las heridas a los rangers, Misty la ayudaba en lo que podía, cuando le toco el turno a Ash, este se revolvía y se quitaba a ambas como podía, viéndose obligadas a atarlo, los rangers no sabían la causa hasta que vieron a Shizuru con una jeringuilla con una aguja del tamaño de su mano, poniéndose los rangers a gritar

\- A si la inyección contra la fiebre del vació, Shizuru adelante - le dijo Exodus a su alumna, esta uso su magia para paralizar a los rangers y empezó a administrar el "tratamiento", los rangers se quejaban de las inyecciones, cuando Ash hizo la pregunta adecuada

\- ¿Que es esa "fiebre del vació"? - pregunto preocupado viendo como se le acercaba Shizuru con la aguja, Exodus espero a que Shizuru le administrase la inyección a Ash el cual grito de dolor, entonces cuando Exodus iba a responder a Ash, fue interrrumpido por Misty

\- Ash nunca superaras tu miedo a las agujas verdad - dijo con resignación Misty viendo a su novio, los demás rangers no pudieron evitar empezar a reír, cuando pararon de reír fue cuando Exodus hablo

\- La fiebre del vacío es una enfermedad trasmitida por los trasgos, causa nauseas, dolor de cabeza, perdida de apetito, diarrea explosiva, flatulencia crónica y chifladura simiesca - dijo este a los presentes en un tono bastante serio, cuando de repente empezó a temblar todo el templo

 **(¿?)**

En algún lugar de la región Sinnoh se veía a Ghetchis ( el de mi fic, por si había duda) en unas antiguas ruinas junto a un grupo de trasgos vestidos con túnicas moradas y con cetros de hueso en sus manos, en el suelo se veía como se formaba un extraño circulo en el suelo, de este salio un rayo de color negro hacia el cielo formándose una silueta y se oía un grito aterrador (similar al de un T-rex)

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno debo decir que lo he dejado en un momento bastante emocionante, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta luego a y antes de que se me olvide y por adelantado, !feliz año muevo¡


	17. Capitulo 17, Bestia de aniquilación 2

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

En el capitulo anterior nuestros héroes tuvieron que afrontar varios ataques, saliendo airosos, pero estos solo resultaron ser una distracción para darle tiempo a Ghetchis, uno de los criminales mas buscados del mundo de completar un ritual que liberaría a Tarrasca, una bestia antigua de enorme poder, estamos a punto de descubrirlo.

Capitulo 16: Bestia de aniquilación, parte 2

 **Región Sinnoh**

El rayo de energía se elevo hasta el cielo para luego caer sobre la tierra, ocasionando un terremoto, al poco empezó a formarse la silueta de una extraña criatura, la cual creció hasta medir unos 600 metros de altura, superando en altura a la mayoría de megazords de la historia, era un monstruo bípedo, de piel negra escamosa, con una enorme cola acabada en una maza, su espalda estaba cubierta de numerosas espinas grises del tamaño de un hombre las cuales reflejaban la luz a la perfección, sus "manos" eran enormes con 4 dedos en cada una acabada en afiladas garras capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa, su cabeza era enorme, con 2 cuernos al frente, uno mas pequeño que el otro, sus ojos eran pequeños de color rojo, loo mas aterrador era su boca, enorme llena de colmillos afilados capaces de tragarse un Wailord de un bocado, la criatura rugió al cielo espantando a todos los pokemons de la zona, Ghetchis junto a los trasgos brujos seguían en las ruinas dando a entender que todavía no habían acabado el ritual.

 **Templo**

Exodus corrió hacia la holo-pantalla mas cercana y comprobó las imágenes, al ver a Tarrasca ando unos pasos hacia atrás preocupado, al poco entraron los rangers junto a Shizuru en la sala y miraron la imagen, quedando en Shock.

\- ¿Que?, ¿que es eso? - pregunto Clemont asustado, los demás rangers se mantuvieron juntos esperando la respuesta de Exodus, este reacciono a la pregunta del ranger naranja y respondió.

\- Eso es Tarrasca, una bestia que asolo el multiverso en la antigüedad, mi maestro Zordon, me dijo que la había sellado en algún confín de este, no pensé que seria aquí, nadie jamas a podido derrotar a la criatura, como mucho solo a sido sellada, Seik debió descubrir que estaba aquí encerrada, ahora sus lacayos deben estar intentando controlar a la bestia, rangers no hay tiempo que perder, debéis evitar que lo controlen, buena suerte rangers que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan, se que queréis que os acompañe, pero debo ultimar los detalles de una nueva combinación megazord, id con cuidado - les dijo a los rangers Exodus bastante serio, los rangers se prepararon para irse aun adoloridos.

 **Región Sinnoh**

Los rangers llegaron a apenas unos 50 metros de donde se encontraba Ghetchis, junto a el había una docena de trasgos vestidos con túnicas moradas que llevaban cetros hechos de hueso, había a parte al menos unos 50 trasgos mas armados con hachas a 2 manos y vestidos con armaduras ligeras consistente en una coraza y unas espinilleras, los rangers se escondieron prepararos para atacar

\- A metamorfosearse !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - dijeron los rangers transformándose y lanzándose al ataque, Ghetchis ordeno a los trasgos "soldados" que se encargaran de los rangers mientras acababan el conjuro.

\- Sacad armas chicos - dijo Misty a sus compañeros estos se pusieron en posición.

\- !Láser Beedrill/Martillo demoledor/Espada y escudo espectral/Cuchillas relámpago/Sable ígneo/Lanza draconiana/Tauro-ariete¡ - llamaron los rangers sus armas auxiliares (quienes tenían) y se lanzaron al ataque, Misty disparo a los trasgos mas cercanos, haciéndolos retroceder, viendo que se movían mucho decidió atraparlos con "electro-tela" y ahora inmovilizados, lanzo una ráfaga de disparos, derrotándolos.

Gary intentaba golpear a los trasgos, los cuales se movían en círculos a su alrededor, tras ver como se movían, este los detuvo con un solo golpe de su martillo, estando aturdidos sus enemigos acabo con un solo "hiperrayo".

Trip golpeaba a sus oponentes con su espada al tiempo que los repelía con su escudo intentando acercarse todo lo posible a Ghetchis y el circulo de trasgos brujos, harto de luchar ataco a todos con "espada santa" seguido de "corte" y "bola sombra", derrotando a los trasgos y corriendo hacia el circulo.

Clemont y Serena atacaban en equipo a los trasgos, aprovechando su velocidad Serena agrupo a sus oponentes y atacar con "llamarada" para acabarlos mientras Clemont golpeaba con "giga impacto" aplastando a los trasgos contra varios arboles.

N atacaba sin tesón a los trasgos con su lanza, derribandolos con esta para que cayeran al suelo, estos rodaban para evitar los golpes, frustrado ante los enemigos inusualmente astutos ataco con "tierra viva" para aturdirlos, aprovechando la situación acabo con "poder oculto", convirtiéndolos en cubitos de hielo.

\- La verdad es que necesitaba hielo para los moratones - se burlo N de sus enemigos derrotados.

Ash aun estaba adolorido por su anterior combate, pero no debía dejarse llevar por el dolor, haciendo amago de todo su aguante, se lanzo al combate, Ash golpeo el suelo con su arma, haciéndolo temblar, los trasgos atacaron con sus armas en ristre, el ranger dorado bloqueaba los hachazos con su arma, viendo a su compañero en apuros, N fue a su ayuda, golpeando a los trasgos con "llama fusión", Ash aprovecho el ataque para ayudar con un solo ataque "cabeza hierro", dejando KO a los trasgos, tras caer todos los trasgos soldado los rangers se dirigieron al circulo de brujos liderados por Ghetchis, siendo este reconocido por Ash.

\- No esperaba que te aliadas con alguien así, Ghetchis - le dijo Ash rompiendo la concentración de este, al voltearse, Ghetchis se enfureció, par luego empezar a reír como un lunático, desconcertando a los rangers.

\- No os habéis dado cuenta de que ya hemos ganado, incluso aunque evitéis que controlemos a la criatura, nada evitada que os destruya, nadie puede derrotar a la Tarrasca, ni siquiera Zordon pudo hacerlo, !llama oscura¡ - termino de decir Ghetchis lanzando una bola de fuego de color negro, Misty bloqueo el ataque con un solo ataque "hidrobomba", empezando los rangers a combatir contra los trasgos, estos lanzaban rayos de energía contra los rangers, los cuales contraatacaron con sus armas, derrotando a los brujos en un solo golpe, sus conjuros eran peligrosos, pero eran bastante débiles, viéndose solo, Ghetchis creo un portal y escapo del lugar, Tarrasca dio un terrorífico rugido que dejo a los rangers paralizados, los cuales fueron tele-transportados al Templo antes de ser aplastados por la criatura.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Ghetchis había vuelto a la cueva sabiendo los riesgos que acarrearía no le importaban, sabia que no seria destruido ese día.

\- En comparación a tu contraparte, has aprendido en pocos días los secretos de la magia maligna, de hecho, te enseñare el secreto de la vida eterna, ahora eres mi nuevo general encargado de la magia, prepárate para recibir este nuevo poder - le dijo Seik a su nuevo general, este se vio cubierto por varios rayos empezándose a transformar sus vestimentas, estas se convirtieron en una túnica de color negro con un ojo rojo en la espalda, al tiempo que obtenía un cetro hecho de cobre con un cristal negro en su parte superior, los ojos de Ghetchis se volvieron de color morado al tiempo que su sombra se transformaba adoptando la forma de un esqueleto.

\- Si mi maestro, sera un honor servirle - dijo Ghetchis haciendo una reverencia ante Seik, al poco entro Calisto junto a Tebigon y el doctor Yung.

\- Mi señor, todo esta listo para enviar el apoyo que pidió Vrak - dijo Calisto con una reverencia, Seik estaba complacido de como se desarrollaban sus planes.

 **Templo**

Los rangers se encontraban en la enfermería, no sabían por que estaban allí, cuando entro Exodus junto a Shizuru.

\- Maestro atenderé sus heridas mientra usted les pone en situación - dijo Shizuru bastante alarmada, Exodus por su parte parecía mas tranquilo, Shizuru comprobó el estado de los rangers cometiendo varios errores, siendo detenida por Exodus.

\- Cálmate Shizuru, alterada solo empeoradas las cosas - le indico Exodus a su alumna, esta se detuvo un momento para relajarse y ponerse a un lado - Muy bien hay 3 cosas que debo deciros, primera, desde hace ya un tiempo hay un maligno ranger esta cazando a los otros rangers y robando sus poderes, hace un minuto hizo un llamado a todos los rangers del universo, (para saber a quien me refiero leed por favor "Power rangers fuerza pokemon" de Xanatrix742) - dijo Exodus, Misty sabia a lo que se refería mientras los demás rangers estaban alterados - Lo segundo tiene que ver con esa criatura, esa cosa es la mítica Tarrasca, una criatura de enorme poder, es una bestia antigua, una fuerza de la naturaleza que no puede ser destruida, por que como un huracán, da igual que amaine, otro aparece, lo mismo creo que pasa con Galactus, pero no estoy seguro, por eso la única solución es sellarlo, conozco un hechizo que podría encerrarlo, pero necesito tiempo, esa cosa tardara unas 2 horas en empezar a moverse, mientras tanto es invulnerable, - estas palabras desanimaron aun mas a los rangers, cuando Exodus siguió hablando mientras Shizuru empezaba a comprobar el estado de los rangers - Tenéis que cansarlo, hay es donde entra la tercera cosa que quería deciros, debido a los poderes que habéis despertado ahora disponéis de un nuevo megazord, pero lo mejor seria que lo usarais el ultimo, os enfrentareis a Tarrasca en 2 horas, ni un segundo mas, volveréis aquí dentro de una hora y 50 minutos, si tenéis algo que hacer, id y descansad, si tenéis algún asunto que atender, idos - les dijo Exodus a los rangers, estos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas para el almuerzo, pronto tendrían un duro enfrentamiento.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

De vuelta en este apacible pueblo se encontraba Delia cocinando en casa cuando entraron por la puerta Ash acompañado de Misty, estos entraron en casa sin hacer ruido aunque era de día para evitar posibles problemas, cuando Delia salio de la cocina pillandolos por sorpresa.

\- ¿A donde ibais? - le pregunto esta a ambos los cuales se pusieron tensos ante la pregunta, cuando Ash contesto.

\- Veras mama, lo sentimos, perdón por pelearnos ayer y por venir tarde a almorzar, a y la verdad es que tenemos planes para esta tarde, los 2 solos, vamos a dar un paseo, vale - le dijo Ash pareciendo bastante calmado, Delia dudo un instante, pero cambio su semblante por una sonrisa y les indico que fueran a comer, tras el almuerzo los 2 rangers aun tenían tiempo antes de ir al Templo, decidieron llamar a Tracey para preguntar por Daisy, siendo esta la que contesto a la llamada.

\- _Misty, hermanita que gusto verte disfrutar de tu novio mientras yo tengo que cargar con este fardo_ \- dijo bastante molesta y antipática la mayor de las hermanas, para luego respirar hondo y volver a hablar - _Perdona, es que Tracey se ha ido a un trabajo de investigación en Unova y me ha dejado sola, y dime, ¿no acabare siendo tía aun no?_ \- dijo de manera bastante picara ocasionando un sonrojo en la pareja, siendo Misty quien contesto.

\- Pues no, no vas a ser tía durante mucho tiempo, a y pienso volver para ayudarte, estas de 8 meses, estaré allí pasado mañana, ¿te parece bien? - le dijo la menor de las hermanas Waterflower a la mayor de sus hermanas, esta la miro un momento para suspirar y asentir, Misty sonrió sabiendo que estaría presente cuando naciese su sobrino/a.

Pasado el rato decidieron volver al Templo, Ash miraba a Misty algo preocupado, pero también quería hacerle varias preguntas.

 **Templo**

De vuelta en el Templo los demás rangers ya estaban esperando a su líder al novio de esta, Exodus los llevo hasta la sala de la estatua para hablar con ellos, cuando llegaron a la sala comprobaron que aun tenían media hora, así que Ash pregunto algo a Misty.

\- Misty, ¿por que no te sorprendió el oír hablar de ese ranger maligno? - le pregunto a esta bastante serio, Misty desvió la mirada, pero no podía ocultar lo que sabia.

\- Vale, diré lo que se, hace tiempo Exodus me trajo a esta sala y me enseño lo que se podría llamar "el muro de la vergüenza de los Power rangers", en el vi una imagen de esos dark rangers - dijo Misty, los rangers se sentían indignados con las cosas que le ocultaban su líder y su mentor, Misty suspiro para continuar hablando - Perdonad por no haberos dicho nada antes, pero pensé, que una líder se podía permitir mantener algún secreto, !pero ahora debemos centrarnos en acabar con esa cosa¡ - les dijo con todas sus fuerzas, los rangers se miraron para empezar a hablar uno a uno.

\- Bueno, a mi la profesora Juniper me ha dicho que ayude a su padre en la investigación de unas ruinas en la región de Sinnoh - dijo N de manera despectiva, siendo seguido por Ash.

\- Valente me ha pedido que le ayude con la investigación de otras ruinas descubiertas en Almia - continuo Ash con una sonrisa, poniendo triste a Misty y Serena - No os deprimáis chicas, es solo un trabajo que me ha salido, volveré antes de navidades - les dijo para tranquilizarlas.

\- Bueno, Clemont y yo iremos a un lugar llamado "Reino Espejismo" dentro de unos días por una convención de inventores, yo solo soy la acompañante - dijo Serena, eso hizo recordar muchas cosas a Misty y a Ash, siendo seguida por Gary.

\- Yo me voy a Unova, voy a ir a la aldea de los dragones por una leyenda de ese lugar - les dijo Gary ilusionado, todos tenían planes para esos días, pero para poder cumplirlos tenían que derrotar primero a esa cosa, siendo Exodus el que empezó a hablar.

\- Muy bien, seguiréis este orden al llamar a vuestros zords, primero llamareis al megazord y lo combinareis al zord Excadrill, si cae lo combinareis a los zords Togekiss y Beedrill, en caso de que caiga lo combinareis al zord Aegislash al mismo tiempo que N convoca al zord Reshiram, si aun no esta lo bastante débil entonces y solo entonces convocareis al nuevo megazord, para su invocación necesitare a Gary, Clemont, Serena y Ash, ahora buena suerte, que el poder y vuestras aura os protejan - dijo Exodus a los rangers, estos se colocaron en fila y se dispusieron a irse, preparados para el duro combate.

 **Región Sinnoh :Ruinas antiguas**

En las ruinas se encontraban 2 helicópteros sobrevolando la zona, viéndose a Tarrasca, todavía inmóvil, quedaban unos minutos para que se recuperase y empezase la fiesta, en uno de los vehículos estaba el padre de la profesora Juniper emocionado intentando acercarse a la criatura.

\- Esa cosa es algo extraordinario, acercaos - le dijo el profesor al piloto, este sin embargo se negaba a acercarse mas a esa criatura, estaba aterrada, en el otro helicóptero, estaban el trió problemas, mas conocidos como Jessie, James y Meowth, vestían ropas de reporteros mientras James llevaba una cámara.

\- Saludos a todos nuestros tele-evidentes, soy Jessie, la liga pokemon nos a contratado a mi y unos amigos para que nos encarguemos de reportar todo lo relacionado con los Power Rangers, ahora vemos a esa terrible criatura, ¿vendrán los rangers a derrotarla?, !esperemos que si¡ - dijo aterrada mientras se alejaba el helicóptero, la criatura empezó a despertar y moverse, a una cierta distancia, los rangers aparecieron ya transformaros dispuestos a enfrentar a esa cosa, vieron a su alrededor fijándose en los helicópteros.

\- Chicos llamemos a los zords - dijo Misty a su equipo mientras N y Ash se alejaban para darles espacio.

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Sylveon/Heliolisk¡, !combinación de zords¡, !megazord poder aural preparado¡, !zord Excadrill combinación¡, !megazord poder aural blindaje subterra preparado¡ - dijeron los rangers que formaban al megazord listos para el duro combate, el megazord golpeo al monstruo en el torso, este contraataco con sus garras haciendo retroceder al megazord, los rangers concentraron toda la energía del zord Excadrill para dar un poderoso golpe a Tarrasca, haciéndola retroceder, esta dio un fuerte coletazo lanzando al suelo al megazord, los rangers dieron otro golpe antes de recibir un zarpazo en el torso haciendo que el zord Excadrill se separara, los rangers se alejaron preparados para continuar.

\- Paso 2, !zord Togekiss, zord Beedrill os necesitamos¡ - dijeron los rangers azul y rosa apareciendo ambos zords, los cuales golpearon a Tarrasca en la cabeza antes de combinarse con el megazord - !Megazord poder aural aéreo, modo tirador, listo¡ - dijeron dispuestos para continuar, el megazord se elevo por los aires y empezó a disparar contra la criatura, enfadandola.

Mientras tanto, N volaba hacia los helicópteros para persuadir a los pilotos y pasajeros de que se alejasen.

\- !Escúchenme, deben irse de aquí, esto es una zona de guerra, rápido¡ - grito N a los pilotos, estos casi por resorte no dudaron en hacerle caso y alejarse mientras el profesor en uno y Jessie en el otro no paraban de gritar todo tipo de improperios, cuando la Tarrasca dio un zarpazo hacia donde estaban los helicópteros, los pilotos capeaban el viento generado por tal ataque, cuando el megazord embistió a la criatura para darles tiempo a huir a los civiles, aprovechando, los rangers movieron el megazord de manera que pudieran agarrarlo y tirarlo al suelo, la criatura, furiosa, empezó a dar golpes sin control alguno, el megazord volvió a volar y siguió disparando a la Tarrasca, la cual empezó a acumular energía, disparando una bola de fuego que alcanzo de lleno al megazord, los rangers acumularon toda la energía de los zords Togekiss y Beedrill en un único disparo, este consiguió desequilibrar a la criatura, los rangers volvieron a embestir a la Tarrasca haciéndolo caer, este dio un nuevo golpe con su garra derecha, separando al zord Beedrill, para luego darle un coletazo obligando a huir al zord Togekiss muy dañado.

\- No podemos rendirnos, !ahora N¡, !zord Aegislash combinación¡, !megazord poder aural, modo armado, listo¡ - grito Trip avisando a N de que era el momento de atacar en equipo y combinando su zord al megazord al tiempo que volvía el zord Gyarados.

\- Por supuesto, !zord Reshiram te necesitamos¡ - llamo N a su zord dispuesto a luchar, Ash se alejo buscando un lugar seguro dado que era fácil que lo aplastasen, empezando el combate entre titanes mientras tanto, el megazord golpeo con su espada al monstruo, mientras el zord Reshiram atacaba desde arriba con una llamarada, la Tarrasca ataco con su garra izquierda al megazord bloqueando el golpe por muy poco, aprovechando para propinarle una estocada en una pierna, el zord Reshiram ataco con sus garras la cabeza de la criatura, esta agarro con su garra al zord, empezando a apretar hasta causar ligeras explosiones en su blindaje, el megazord salto y golpeo con fuerza la garra liberando al zord Reshiram, N, viendo los daños de su zord vuela sobre la Tarrasca y le lanza una ultima llamarada antes de irse, los rangers intensificaron su ataque para agotar a la criatura todo lo posible, solo les quedaban ese megazord a parte del que aun no habían usado, la Tarrasca golpeo con su cola al megazord, el cual esquivo el ataque para recibir un zarpazo quedando en el suelo, le Tarrasca agarro al megazord por el brazo derecho, hasta arrancarlo, causando graves daños en el megazord, explotando y lanzando por los aires a los rangers.

 **Templo**

Exodus miraba preocupado las imágenes, Shizuru iba a ir a comprobar el estado de los rangers, pero Exodus la detuvo, sentía que habían sobrevivido a esa explosión.

\- "Lo único bueno, es que la explosión habrá debilitado a la Tarrasca, solo un poco mas" - pensó para si mismo Exodus mientras miraba las imágenes.

 **Cueva Maldito**

Los villanos miraban la imagen empezando a celebrar su victoria, habían destruido a los rangers, pero Seik aun no lo tenia claro.

\- Traedme sus cadáveres, solo cuando tenga sus cabezas podremos cantar victoria - dijo Seik a sus esbirros los cuales no le prestaron atención.

 **Planeta imperio (guarida de Sunset, prima de Vrak)**

Vrak junto a su prima y sus generales observaban lo ocurrido a los rangers, mientras el inepto del hermano de Sunset empezaba a celebrar, ellos no estaban tan seguros.

\- Parece que los rangers de tu mundo son mas mediocres que incluso esos "megaforce", ¿no primo? - le dijo Sunset a Vrak burlándose de el viendo que no ocurría nada, cuando este miro mejor las imágenes.

\- He luchado contra mas rangers que tu prima, ademas, te aseguro que ningún ranger se rinde, me apostaría mi alma a que esos rangers no solo han sobrevivido, sino que volverán con algún nuevo zord - le dijo Vrak a su prima siendo oído por el segundo al mando de esta, el cual miro las imágenes y comprendió por que lo dijo.

 **Región de Sinnoh: Ruinas antiguas**

Ash corría hasta donde podrían haber caído los rangers, tenia que comprobar si sus amigos y su novia se encontraban bien, cuando llego vio a los rangers por el suelo, su transformación había cesado, comprobó el ritmo cardíaco y respiración, se encontraban bien, luego se concentro y libero energía sobre sus compañeros, haciendo que recuperaran el sentido, estos se levantaron adoloridos, mirando al ranger dorado, cuyo cuerpo no paraba de brillar mientras permanecía de rodillas recuperando el aliento.

\- !No dejare que lastimes otra vez a mis seres queridos, zord Tauros¡ - dijo alzando su brazo al cielo mientras se levantaba llamando al zord, este embistió a la Tarrasca, dejándolo aturdido - !Chicos vamos a necesitar a los nuevos zords¡ - les dijo a sus compañeros, estos asintieron dispuestos a luchar.

\- Muy bien, !zord Piroar¡ - llamo Serena a su nuevo zord, este era un Piroar hembra el cual mordió a la criatura en el cuello, para ser arrojada hacia atrás.

\- Yo tampoco me quedare atrás, !ven zord Luxray¡ - dijo Clemont invocando a su nuevo zord, este era un Luxray mecánico que se lanzo hacia el brazo derecho de la criatura, evitando que golpeada al zord Tauros, para luego ponerse junto a los otros zords.

\- Es mi turno, entonces, !zord Metagross¡ - llamo Gary a su nuevo zord como sus compañeros, este era un enorme Metagross el cual embistió a la criatura en la boca, cerrándola antes de que escupiera fuego hacia los zords, tras llamar a sus zords los rangers fueron transportados a sus respectivos zords, la cabina era idéntica a la de los zords de los rangers megaforce, los zords se pusieron juntos dispuestos a luchar, lanzaron un ataque combinado, pero fueron repelidos por esa terrible criatura, cuando Ash tuvo una idea.

\- Chicos si lo que dijo Exodus es cierto deberíamos combinar nuestros zords, ¿estáis listos? - les pregunto Ash a sus compañeros, estos asintieron dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.

\- !Combinación de zords¡ - dijeron los rangers al unisono mientras sus demás compañeros eran tele-transportados de vuelta al templo, empezando entonces la nueva combinación, el zord Tauros cambio adoptando la misma posición que el zord Bison del wild force negro, mientras los zords Luxray y Piroar flexionaron sus patas convirtiéndose en los brazos, el zord Metagross llevo sus brazos hacia atras para conectarse el zord Piroar a la derecha y el zord Luxray a la izquierda mientras se conectaban al zord Tauros, de la parte superior del zord Metagross se habria una compuerta de la cual salio la cabeza, esta tenia un casco con alas a los lados de color negro, los ojos del megazord eran de color rojo, su boca estaba cubierta por una mascara - !Megazord artillería aural, preparado¡ - dijeron los rangers al unisono dispuestos a empezar a luchar, la Tarrasca dio un zarpazo pero el megazord resistió el impacto para darle un gancho de izquierda y lanzar fuego por la boca del zord Piroar, alejándolo, entonces pusieron la boca del zord Luxray apuntando a la criatura, disparando proyectiles hechos de rayos a la criatura, consiguiendo paralizarla.

\- !Chicos debemos agotarlo del todo¡ - dijo Gary a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron dispuestos a acabar el trabajo, Gary pulso un botón junto a sus mandos haciendo que los brazos del zord Metagross se movieran hasta acabar 2 de ellos sobre sus hombros a los lados de la cabeza y los otros 2 debajo de los brazos del megazord apuntando hacia la Tarrasca, sobre el ojo izquierdo del megazord apareció un visor de color dorado apuntando a la criatura con mayor precisión.

\- !Cañón elemental, fuego¡ - dijeron al unisono los rangers, los "cañones" del megazord empezaron a acumular energía para disparar 4 haces de energía a la Tarrasca, la cual empezó a petrificarse, indicando que estaba debilitado.

\- Muy bien es mi turno - se oyó por todo el lugar apareciendo Exodus sobre la cabeza del megazord con un pergamino en una mano y una vasija en la otra - Exaudi me spiritus, aqua, ignis, terra, aer, quaeso eique vim cohibere creatum1 - dijo Exodus convocando el poder de los elementos, la criatura empezo a convulsionarse antes de convertirse en humo y ser absorbida por la vasija - Rangers, esta es una victoria de la magia antigua - dijo orgulloso el mentor a los rangers antes de irse de vuelta al templo.

 **Planeta imperio**

Sunset se encontraba mirando a su primo, este había acertado lo que pasaría, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Exodus.

\- Ese es Exodus, el mentor de esos asquerosos rangers poder aural, por lo que se, era un discípulo de Zordon, y su poder era tan grande como el de Seik, prima, ahora tenemos que seguir con nuestros planes - dijo Vrak tranquilamente ocasionando la furia de su prima la cual golpeo al primer ciberdemon que se acerco mientras el necio de su hermano estaba detrás haciendo una rabieta.

 **Templo**

Los rangers habían vuelto al interior del templo para poner la vasija en un lugar seguro, poniéndola en la sala de la estatua, donde nadie podría dañarla, tras esto los rangers volvieron a sus hogares para descansar, Exodus sin embargo aun tenia algo que hacer, pasado una media hora Shizuru había puesto una cámara delante de su maestro con la estatua al fondo, empezando este a hablar.

\- Saludos a todos aquellos rangers que estén viendo este comunicado, dejadme que me presente, me llamo Exodus, caballero del vació, guardián de los mundos espejo y el ultimo discípulo que tuvo Zordon en vida, - empezó a decir este mientras dejaba ver la estatua de su mentor detrás de el - se que ahora vivimos unos momentos bastante adversos, pero os pido que no perdáis la esperanza, sois los Power Rangers, símbolo de esperanza, valor y determinación, aquel que nos ataca no es invencible, pasa la imagen Shizuru. - dijo Exodus mostrando las imágenes de su enfrentamiento contra el rangers malvado, cuando acabo saco el hacha de este - Las imágenes vistas son verídicas, esta es la prueba, gracias a ella puedo determinar su posición en el multiverso, pronto este mal sera vencido, como muchos otros antes que el, buena suerte rangers, como decía mi maestro, que el poder os proteja a todos - termino de decir para dirigirse a su alumna y preguntarle - ¿Lista para volver a viajar a otro universo Shizuru?

 **CONTINUARA**

Así acaba este capitulo, con un mensaje de esperanza a los rangers de todo el multiverso, en el próximo nuestros héroes irán a otros universos para enfrentarse al ranger maligno y abrir sus horizontes, ahora una pequeña aclaración.

 **1 El texto incluido esta escrito en latín, usando el traductor de Google como no, esto es lo que significa: Escuchadme, espíritus del agua, del fuego, de la tierra, del aire, os pido que me prestéis el poder para encerrar a esta criatura**


	18. Capitulo 18: Reflejos de nuestro mundo

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Importante, este capitulo ocurre a partir de determinado punto guarda relación con el de Xanatrix742 "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon", los sucesos ocurren justo después de los del chapter 33 de este otro fic, y ahora disfrutad del capitulo.**

Capitulo 17: Reflejos de nuestro mundo

 **Cueva Maldita**

Los lacayos de Seik se habían quedado perplejos ante la imagen de los rangers y Exodus derrotando a la temible Tarrasca, Seik estaba frustrado, pero sabia que aun tenían un plan "B", para dirigirse a sus esbirros.

\- No importa mis leales sirvientes, nos centraremos en ayudar a Vrak en sus planes, Calisto, quiero que te quedes con los científicos y esos 2 humanos, de acuerdo - les dijo a sus lacayos, estos asintieron dispuestos a cumplir sus ordenes - Traedme a uno de los trasgos brujos - les dijo a sus lacayos, al cabo de un rato llegaron con un trasgo el cual permanecía encadenado, indicando que sabia que le iba a pasar algo horrible, al cabo de un rato se oyó el grito de terror de ese mismo trasgo.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Habían pasado 3 días desde la captura de la Tarrasca, Misty había vuelto a casa para ayudar a su hermana con el embarazo, antes de ir a casa fue a comprobar como iban las obras del gimnasio, cuando llego vio allí a una mujer de unos 21 años, alta, de piel clara con el pelo azul oscuro, aunque brillante, llevaba una falda de color beis y una chaqueta del mismo color, dándole un toque serio y formal, también llevaba unos zapatos negros a juego, Misty no tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de quien era, así que se acerco con sigilo para sorprenderla por detrás.

\- !Sorpresa¡ - grito Misty detrás de esta haciendo que se diera la vuelta bruscamente llevándose la mano derecha al pecho casi como si le fuese a dar un ataque, tras calmarse miro mas de cerca a Misty para empezar a reír y abrazarla.

\- Misty, hola hermanita, ¿como te va la vida? - le pregunto la mujer a Misty con una sonrisa, esta empezó a contarle lo ocurrido los últimos meses, el avance del embarazo de Daisy, el viaje a Kalos y, como no, el que Ash se le declarada, tras terminar de hablar ambas fueron a casa de la mayor de las hermanas para hacerle una visita.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a casa de Tracey, se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron al timbre, al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió revelando a Daisy, esta llevaba un vestido bastante simple, al mirar a ambas no pudo evitar llorar un poco y abrazarlas a ambas emocionada.

\- !Misty, Violet¡, cuanto tiempo - les dijo la mayor de las hermanas indicándoles que entraran, estas fueron hacia el recibidor para sentarse - ¿Os traigo un te? - le pregunto a sus 2 hermanas menores, respondiendo Misty.

\- De eso nada, en tu estado lo mejor sera que te sientes y descanses, yo me encargo vale - le dijo enojada a su hermana, ambas no podían evitar pensar en que da igual cuantos años pasasen o que estuviera con Ash, nada podría quitarle el mal carácter a Misty.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Misty saliera de la cocina con una bandeja con 3 tazas de te, las 3 se pusieron al día respecto a sus vidas, Violet había estado viajando buscando la posibilidad de convertirse en una estrella sin mucho éxito, así que había decidido volver a casa para descansar y meditar sobre su vida, tras esta pequeña charla Violet busco entre su equipaje hasta encontrar un gran paquete de color rosa con un lazo azul en este.

\- Misty, esto es un regalo para ti, aunque espero haber acertado con la talla - dijo Violet algo burlona, Misty abrió con cuidado este, cuando lo abrió se encontró con ropa nueva, algo muy propio de sus hermanas, como ya se había acabado el te, decidió subir a su habitación para probárselo, pasaros unos minutos bajo con la nueva indumentaria, esta consistía en una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino con el símbolo de la liga pokemon en el pecho, una minifalda celeste con detalles rosas, unas deportivas rojas con la suela blanca y detalles amarillos, Misty andaba sujetándose con cuidado la falda, sus hermanas no pudieron evitar reír viendo como evitaba que se le levantara lo mas mínimo, cuando acabo de bajar empezó a refunfuñar mirándolas fijamente, para empezar a reír también.

 **Unova: Aldea de los dragones**

Gary acababa de llegar a la aldea, esta era un pequeño poblado con varias casas dispersas, en sus calles se veía a la gente junto a varios pokemon dragón propios de la zona, Gary andaba tranquilo viendo el lugar, cuando alguien lo sorprendió por detrás, este por instinto agarro a esa persona dispuesto a atacar, cuando se fijo en quien era.

\- ¿Iris? - pregunto incrédulo Gary al ver a Iris, la compañera de Ash durante sus viajes por Unova, esta lo miro asustada debido al fuerte agarre que le estaba haciendo Gary, este aflojo el agarre y se disculpo ante su conducta, esta lo miro para preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto Iris a Gary, este le explico a Iris por que estaba allí, esta sonrió para contestarle - Veras, hace unos días llego otra persona preguntando lo mismo que tu, ahora mismo esta en casa de la anciana, !vamos te acompaño¡ - le dijo Iris muy animada al ranger negro, este la miro algo extrañado, pero decidió seguirla a ver que podía descubrir.

Estuvieron andando durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la casa de la anciana de la aldea, la casa era igual a las demás, excepto por que era mucho mas grande que las demás, Iris llamo a la puerta, paso un rato antes de que alguien abriera, uno de los ayudantes de la anciana salio saludando a la chica, este les indico que entraran, fueron hasta la sala principal, en esta se encontraba la anciana hablando con un hombre, Gary en seguida se dio cuenta de quien era este.

\- ¿Tracey? ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunto Gary al invitado de la anciana, resultando ser este, Tracey le explico que el trabajo que le habían encargado era recopilar toda las leyendas posibles que existieran en Unova.

\- La razón por la que estoy aquí es por que el profesor Oak cree que los ataques de esas criaturas ya ocurrieron hace muchos siglos, de hecho la anciana me iba a contar la historia de un antiguo rey - le respondió Tracey a Gary, este asintió y se sentó allí para oír también la historia - Comience por favor.

\- Bueno, según dicen las historias de mi familia, hace muchos siglos un terrible demonio ataco nuestro mundo, uno de los héroes que lo salvaron era un joven príncipe de un reino actualmente desaparecido, decía, que mientras su estirpe existiera el mundo estaría a salvo, por lo que se ve, el junto a otros 6 grandes guerreros sellaron a la criatura en un diamante, un sello que solo podría romperse con el poder de sus linajes, si las leyendas son ciertas, entonces alguno de esos linajes debió desaparecer o su poder robado, recuerdo que en unas viejas ruinas que mi familia custodia desde hace siglos se menciona esa leyenda, también recuerdo el nombre de aquel príncipe, era Castiel - termino de decir la anciana, Gary estaba algo cansado a causa del viaje e Iris se había quedado dormida, así que debido a la hora, se quedo a dormir.

 **Región Sinnoh: Ruinas Antiguas**

En las mismas ruinas donde había sido invocada la terrible Tarrasca se encontraba el profesor Juniper comprobando unos antiguos textos, detrás se encontraba N, el cual vestía su ropa de trabajo, estas consistían en un chaleco gris bastante simple con un par de bolsillos, unos pantalones blancos con numerosos bolsillos donde guardaba los utensilios de su trabajo y unas deportivas negras, este miraba los textos sin entender nada, miro al profesor cuando otro de los ayudantes entro para preguntar.

\- ¿Algún descubrimiento profesor? - pregunto el ayudante, el profesor tardo unos minutos en responder.

\- No he descubierto nada - dijo haciendo un pequeño paréntesis, para continuar - hasta que lo descubra - respondió haciendo que N y el otro ayudante casi se cayeran, sin duda alguna era imposible aburrirse trabajando para ese hombre.

 **Reino Espejismo**

El Reino Espejismo es un pequeño reino ubicado hacia el sur de Hoenn, sus edificios de estilo clásico, en un edificio de mayor tamaño, el cual era un hotel, en un balcón del edificio se veía a Serena mirando al horizonte, esta lucia con las ropas que usaba durante la segunda mitad de su viaje por Kalos, ademas se había cortado el pelo, se veía emocionada, detrás de esta en la habitación estaban Clemont y Trip, ambos lucían nuevas ropas, Clemont llevaba un mono azul oscuro con el símbolo de la liga pokemon en color naranja en la espalda, también usaba unos zapatos grises, Trip por su parte ahora usaba una chaqueta marrón con una camisa verde lima debajo, pantalones rojo carmesí dándole un aspecto mas desenfadado, también usaba unas deportivas negras con lineas verde oscuro a los lados, los 2 se acercaron a la chica para mirar también al horizonte, desconociendo lo que iban a vivir en breve.

 **Región de Almia (la misma de la del juego pokemon ranger Batonage)**

La región de Almia era una región alejada de las grandes competiciones, llena de bosques y mares tranquilos y serenos, en unas ruinas oculta en lo mas profundo de uno de sus bosques, se hallaba ubicada en esos momentos la pirámide batalla, en el interior de las ruinas se encontraban andando 2 personas y un Pikachu, cuando se abrió un foso debajo de ellos, cayendo hasta una sala llena de dibujos antiguos.

\- La encontramos, Ash, esta es la sala que contiene las inscripciones que nos interesan, por una vez el que activadas una trampa nos ha venido bien, buen trabajo - le dijo el hombre a Ash, este no llevaba sus ropas habituales, sus vestimentas consistían en un chaleco azul marino con el glifo de Ho-Oh bordado en la espalda con hilo dorado, llevaba un pantalón ancho por debajo de color negro con detalles de llamas de color amarillo, deportivas rojas, ademas de sus gafas claro, Ash estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho Valente.

\- "Sera posible, alaba el que sea torpe, me cambiaron la graduación de las gafas ayer antes de venir a estas ruinas, aun tengo que acostumbrarme a ellas, sera mejor no decir esto en voz alta por si a caso" - pensó para si el azabache mientras miraba aquellas inscripciones, tras sacar varias fotos a las escrituras antiguas, fueron hacia fuera para descansar y dormir algo debido a la hora que era.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba haciendo varias comunicaciones mientras Shizuru comprobaba algunas cosas, este termino la llamada que hacia y se dirigió a su alumna.

\- Llama a los rangers por favor, tenemos que terminar todo antes de irnos, y aun no se lo hemos dicho - le dijo a su alumna, esta asintió y empezó a llamar uno por uno a los rangers, debió pasar una media hora antes de que llegaran todos los rangers, estos estaban acostumbraros a ser llamados a las altas de la noche, pero sentían que ese día pasaba algo distinto.

\- ¿Que ocurre Exodus? - pregunto la líder del equipo sin percatarse de las miradas de sus compañeros, este los señalo para que ella rápidamente reaccionada y les diera a todos una cachetada - !Si lo se, se que esta falda es bastante corta, pasa algo¡ - dijo enojada mirando a los chicos los cuales tenían sus manos puestas en la mejilla que les había abofeteado, Exodus le indico que le mirada antes de responder a su pregunta de forma pausada y tranquila.

\- No hay ningún problema si es lo que te preguntas, pero os he llamado por que vamos a viajar a otro universo, !todos¡ por si no os queda claro, ya he pensado una cuartada para cada uno descuidad, tampoco os preocupéis por que dejemos este universo sin protección, le he pedido a Azmuth que venga y este al tanto de todo, ademas de contactar con algunos aliados que he hecho en este mundo cuyas identidades prefieren que queden el el anonimato, ¿alguna pregunta? - dijo Exodus a los rangers, estos negaron con la cabeza, este entrego sobres a todos los rangers - Muy bien, partiremos pasado mañana, si queréis entrenar ya sabéis que hacer - termino de decir, Ash junto a Clemont y N fueron a entrenar, mientras los demás volvían a casa, en caso de Misty, para ayudar a sus hermanas, iba a tener problemas.

Pasados esos 2 días, los rangers volvieron al Templo con algo de equipaje, no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar allí, en la sala de computadoras solo había una criatura, un pequeño Eevee variocolor, Serena y Misty no pudieron evitar mirarlo con ternura, siendo Misty quien lo cogió entre sus brazos, Ash lo miraba todo algo extrañado junto a su Pikachu mientras Misty no paraba de hacerle carantoñas al pokemon.

\- ¿Quien es el pokemon mas mono?, tu claro que si, que bonito eres - decía Misty mientras achuchaba al pokemon, Ash se concentro en el aura de ese pokemon para luego decirle a su novia con sarcasmo.

\- Misty, creo que deberías haber comprobado el aura de ese pokemon, creo que llevaras una sorpresa - dijo este con una sonrisa burlona, Misty pensaba que estaba celoso, pero tras usar sus habilidades, comprobó que era Shizuru transformada, la dejo en el suelo con cuidado, esta ando unos pasos hacia atrás para transformarse en la joven ayudante de Exodus, los chicos no se creían lo que veían, Ash tenia razón.

Pasados un par de minutos, Exodus entro en la sala con Azmuth en el hombro, este salto hacia la computadora, para marcar unas coordenadas, abriéndose un portal.

\- Este portal nos llevada a la cueva reflejos, en la región Kalos, desde allí podremos ir hacia ese otro universo, seguro os preguntáis que haremos allí, lo primero sera ir hacia un hospital psiquiátrico algo "especial" para curar a los dark rangers - les dijo Exodus a estos, los cuales se sentían incómodos ante la idea de ayudar a un enemigo, cuando Gary iba a hacer un comentario, Exodus lo interrumpió - La razón es que aun hay una oportunidad de que puedan volver al buen camino, ademas, cuando les dieron sus poderes debieron entrar el la base de los enemigos de los rangers de ese universo, así que sabrán donde esta, su estructura, numero medio de soldados patrullando y mas información, muy bien, nos vamos - les dijo a los rangers y demás, estos entendían el punto, los ex-dark rangers podían tener información muy valiosa que podría ser usada para aumentar sus posibilidades de victoria, los rangers atravesaron el portal junto a su mentor y la alumna de este para partir hacia lo desconocido para ellos.

 **Cueva Reflejos**

Los rangers llegaron junto a la entrada dela cueva, el único que se veía nervioso era Ash, entraron en esta siguiendo a Exodus, entendiendo porque la llamaban así, las paredes de la cueva reflejaban cual espejos recién pulidos, los pokemons de la cueva miraban al grupo sin llegar a acercarse, estuvieron andando durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala muy alejada del camino principal de la cueva, en esta se encontraba un "espejo" distinto a los otros, teniendo forma de puerta, Exodus saco un pequeño cristal de uno de sus bolsillos, este levito hasta el espejo introduciéndose en este, en la superficie de este se formo un remolino hasta convertirse en un portal, Exodus indico a los rangers que le siguieran mientras atravesaba el portal, los rangers estaban algo nerviosos, no sabían donde iban a parar, Ash cogió de la mano a su novia y le indico que entraran, Misty, resignada entro aunque estaba asustada, siendo seguidos uno por uno por los demás rangers.

 **Aprovecho para indicar algunas cosas, primero, los rangers usaran la vestimenta indicada en este capitulo en los que sigan a menos que yo indique lo contrario, segundo, para evitar líos a los estimados lectores, los lugares que no sean exclusivos de este universo serán designados igual excepto que indicaran entre paréntesis la palabra "alterno", por ultimo todos los personajes de este universo alternativo que no formen parte de mi fic pero no sean OC serán designados con su nombre seguido de la palabra alterno, espero haber aclarado y ahora continuemos con el chapter.**

 **Cueva Reflejos (alterno)**

Los rangers atravesaron el portal llegando a la misma sala, pensaron que eso era una broma, pero antes de que empezaran a protestar Exodus les indico que lo siguieran, estuvieron andando por la cueva hasta salir de la cueva, alli les esperaba un joven de unos 18 años, este era alto, de 1'85 metros de altura aproximadamente, piel blanca, de cabello rubio desarreglado que parecía su estilo natural, ojos verdes, vistiendo una camiseta negra bajo una chaqueta roja con capucha negra, pantalones jeans azules con las rodillas rotas y zapatos negros con detalles rojos, Exodus sonrió un instante cuando sin previo aviso Shizuru se adelanto y salto sobre el joven abrazándolo, los rangers no comprendían lo que pasaba cuando Exodus hablo.

\- Rangers, este es otro de mis alumnos, le pedí que viniera a este universo para mantenerme al tanto de cualquier cosa útil, su nombre es Mathews y ahora Shizuru sepárate de el, vamos - dijo Exodus molesto, Shizuru se separo levemente sonrojada, el chico miro a los rangers un instante, para luego hablar.

\- Un placer conoceros rangers, maestro seguro que es buena idea traerlos aquí, son unos novatos - dijo Mathews llevándose la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza, los rangers lo miraron molestos por su comentario, cuando este siguió hablando - Maestro ahora mismo les tele-transporto a todos a nuestro objetivo - dijo creando un portal detrás de el, siendo atravesado por este, Exodus Shizuru y los rangers.

 **Planeta Imperio**

En la sala principal del palacio de ese radiactivo planeta estaban Vrak junto a sus primos esperando la llegara de los refuerzos, creándose en esta un portal, siendo atravesado por Tebigon siendo seguido por Ghetchis, el cual tenia un aspecto demacrado y su piel se estaba tornando gris, luego entraron varios trasgos entrando el ultimo un trasgo distinto a los demás, era mas alto que los demás, su piel era morada y sus ojos completamente negros, hasta el blanco del ojo, llevaba un chaleco negro y unos pantalones del mismo color sosteniendo en una de sus manos un cetro plateado con la forma de un demonio alargado con el rostro lamentándose, como si fuera torturado, este ando hasta ponerse delante de los generales, los cuales se arrodillaron ante el.

\- !Ave lord Seik¡ - dijeron Ghetchis junto a Tebigon y Vrak, Seik había poseído a uno de los trasgos, en seguida Vrak le dijo los últimos sucesos a su señor, este al poco miro por una de las ventanas, hablando.

\- Exodus esta aquí - dijo para mirar a sus lacayos, mientras mostraba una imagen de Exodus junto a los rangers, Sunset no pudo evitar fijarse en Ash sonrojándose y sonriendo de manera picara - ¿Que hay ahí? - pregunto a los presentes, siendo el inepto hermano de Sunset, Ben, quien contesto.

\- Solo es un hospital psiquiátrico, dentro están los dark rangers que perdieron sus poderes, una panda de inútiles - dijo con prepotencia, Seik estuvo pensando durante unos instantes lo que dijo, para furioso disparar un rayo a un trasgo de la sala, desintegrandolo y decir furiosos.

\- !Ineptos¡, !inútiles¡, !atajo de idiotas¡, !no os dais cuenta, esos dark rangers saben la localización de la base de nuestros aliados, si los sacan de hay podrían descubrir información muy valiosa¡, !Tebigon¡, !lleva un destacamento y destruye ese lugar hasta no dejar ni las cenizas¡, !rápido¡ - dijo mientras desintegraba a todo trasgo que se le acercaba a calmarlo, Tebigon salio corriendo cuando Sunset intervino.

\- !Un momento¡, dejad que mis sirvientes se encarguen de esos rangers - dijo Sunset a Seik con convicción, Seik, barajo las palabras de esta y mas relajado asintió - Muy bien, envía un pelotón de ciberdemons, looggies y aguijones - ordeno a su almirante, Elementor, este asintió y partió hacia el combate siendo visto por Seik el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

 **(¿?) Hospital psiquiátrico**

Los rangers se encontraban delante del centro donde tenían recluidos a los antiguos dark rangers, Exodus se adelanto dispuesto a entrar y realizar la labor por la que habían ido allí, girándose para dirigirse a los rangers y sus alumnos.

\- Yo entrare y sacare a los dark rangers, vosotros esperad aquí - dijo par luego agacharse y susurrarle a Pikachu - Vigila a esos 2 y te recompensare bien - le dijo señalando a Shizuru y a Mathews, Pikachu grito algo dando sus condiciones, siendo entendido por Ash a parte de por Exodus - ¿!Como¡?, seis botes de ketchup, ..., de acuerdo - respondió para luego entrar al edificio.

El interior era un lugar limpio de paredes blancas, el lugar sin embargo estaba vigilado por varios guardas, Exodus se dirigió hacia el mostrador para preguntar donde estaban los dark rangers.

Mientras en el exterior del edificio los rangers esperaban a ver que ocurría dentro, cuando empezaron a aparecer los looggies, los rangers sabían lo que tocaba.

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - los rangers se transformaron dispuestos a empezar a combatir - !Hacha trituradora/kunais nocturnos/bastón forestal/electro-pistolas/arco de Selene/lanza draconiana/espada solar, daga lunar¡ - sacaron sus armas empezando a combatir mientras llegaban los aguijones por el aire, N desplegó sus alas para luchar contra ellos, Shizuru y Mathews se quedaron detrás para proteger la puertas, sabían que les esperaba un combate largo.

Exodus se encontraba andando por los pasillos, cuando llego a una puerta de acero blindado, sus objetivos se encontraban detrás, Exodus atravesó la puerta cual fantasma, allí dentro se encontraban Ursula, Harley, Burgundy, Georgia y Drew alternos, los dark rangers, estos llevaban camisa de fuerza y en caso de Harley, Ursula y Burgundy, no paraban de delirar, Georgia y Drew sin embargo parecían mas tranquilos, Exodus miro a los antiguos dark rangers para dirigirse a ellos.

\- Escuchadme dark rangers - dijo en un tono solemne y sereno consiguiendo calmarlos - Veo que aun hay esperanza en vosotros, puedo dados otra oportunidad - siguió consiguiendo que le prestaran atención - ¿Queréis tener otra oportunidad? - pregunto, los dark rangers estaban aturdidos, siendo Drew el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Como estas haciendo esto?, ¿como consigues llegar a la parte de nuestra mente que aun no ha caído? - le pregunto de una manera bastante lucida, aunque parecía costarle concentrarse.

\- Así de grande es mi poder, ¿queréis salir de aquí? - les volvió a preguntar, asintiendo con todas las fuerzas que sus mentes podían reunir - Muy bien, escuchadme espíritus del agua, del fuego, de la tierra y del aire, vosotros sois el cuerpo, escuchadme ángeles del cielo y demonios del infierno, que tenéis poder sobre las animas, sanad sus almas y restaurad sus cuerpos, a costa incluso de mi sufrimiento - invoco empezando a haber cambios en ellos.

De vuelta en el exterior, los rangers estaban acabando de combatir contra los últimos looggies, empezando a aparecer los ciberdemons, monstruos mitad demonio mitad maquina, detrás de ellos, sobre el aire apareció Elementor en su forma de aire, mirando a los rangers con arrogancia, los cuales se prepararon para seguir luchando, sin dudarlo combinaron sus armas para acabar rápido, cuando Ash se acerco.

\- Chicos he estado estudiando los archivos del templo, y se me ocurrió como aumentar la potencia del cañón, añadir mi espada - dijo para poner su espada encima del cañón - !cañón aural astral, fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el cañón, el disparo fue lo bastante potente para arrojar a los rangers hacia atrás, la potencia del disparo basto para destruir a los ciberdemons mientras los rangers caían agotados al suelo, Mathews se adelanto para proteger a los rangers y a Shizuru, sacando una daga de su pantalón, Elementor se rio ante tan diminuta arma, cuando esta se transformo en un mandoble, este miro a Elementor a los ojos y se dispuso a luchar, Mathews dio un golpe con su espada al suelo creando un temblor de tierra arrojando varias rocas desde abajo hacia Elementor, este evito los ataques para adoptar su forma tierra y desaparecer en el suelo, anticipándose a lo que iba a hacer, este salto y clavo su arma en el suelo, creando varios chorros de vapor consiguiendo sacarlo, este adopto su forma fuego y lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas a Mathews, consiguiendo darle y arrojándolo hacia la pared, Elemontor se preparo para el golpe de gracia, siendo impactado por varios proyectiles de energía, Exodus había salido y detrás de el estaban los dark rangers, Elementor viéndose superado en numero decidió irse.

\- Ya nos volveremos a ver - dijo este mientras huía, los rangers miraron a Exodus y los dark rangers mientras Shizuru iba a comprobar como estaba Mathews, Exodus les dijo que se fueran de allí, todos sin excepción siguieron a Exodus a través de un portal que había creado, aparecieron en una montaña helada, allí Exodus elevo sus manos creando una puerta, los rangers entraron descubriendo que dentro se encontraba un enorme edificio, Shizuru ayudo a todos a ir hacia la enfermería, allí Exodus empezó a hablar.

\- Muy bien, no creo que hagan falta de momento presentaciones, Shizuru hazles a nuestros "invitados" un análisis de sangre, Mathews espero que hayas mantenido este lugar limpio - dijo bastante serio, Mathews solo asintió a su maestro, tras el largo día todos los rangers, incluidos los dark rangers fueron a dormir después de una cena tranquila hecha por Shizuru.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Seik había observado el espectáculo dado por Elementor, pensaba castigarle, pero como no era su sirviente lo dejo pasar, cuando miro a los presentes y dijo.

\- Esto me ha servido para ver el poder aproximado de esos rangers, descuidad mi joven aliada, yo mismo me encargare de ello, disfrutare arrancándoles gritos de dolor y terror - dijo antes de empezar a reír como un maníaco.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a Xanatrix742 por permitirme hacer referencia a su fic, nos vemos.


	19. Capitulo 19, Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **En el chapter anterior: nuestros héroes viajaron a otro universo para recabar información sobre los villanos de este y así ayudar a los rangers locales, sin saber que sus enemigos han tenido la misma idea, ¿como acabara esto?, ¿y que hay entre Shizuru y Mathews que pone nervioso a Exodus? ahora lo sabremos. (Ocurre después del chapter 34 de "Power rangers fuerza pokemon" de Xanatrix742)**

Capitulo 18: Sorpresas inesperadas

 **Barco Volador: algún lugar del mundo**

En un barco que se elevaba sobre el cielo un grupo de rangers estaban descansando, cuando recibieron un comunicado, era el mensaje que Exodus envió hace poco.

\- _Saludos a todos aquellos rangers que estén viendo este comunicado, dejadme que me presente, me llamo Exodus, caballero del vació, guardián de los mundos espejo y el ultimo discípulo que tuvo Zordon en vida,_ \- empezó a decir este mientras dejaba ver la estatua de su mentor detrás de el - _se que ahora vivimos unos momentos bastante adversos, pero os pido que no perdáis la esperanza, sois los Power Rangers, símbolo de esperanza, valor y determinación, aquel que nos ataca no es invencible, pasa la imagen Shizuru._ \- dijo Exodus mostrando las imágenes de su enfrentamiento contra el rangers malvado, cuando acabo saco el hacha de este - _Las imágenes vistas son verídicas, esta es la prueba, gracias a ella puedo determinar su posición en el multiverso, pronto este mal sera vencido, como muchos otros antes que el, buena suerte rangers, como decía mi maestro, que el poder os proteja a todos_ \- decía el mensaje, los pasajeros del barco no creían que existiera alguien capaz de vencer a ese enemigo.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Al día siguiente de llegar, nuestros héroes se levantaron de sus camas para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando olieron algo delicioso proveniente de esta, cuando entraron vieron a Ash cocinando, los rangers restantes junto a su mentor y ayudantes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para disponerse a probar el desayuno preparado por el ranger dorado, no pudiendo evitar sentir algún temor, Misty fue la única que empezó a comer sin pensar en que pudiera estar malo o envenenado incluso, como seguía respirando los demás probaron el desayuno, quedándose impresionados.

\- !Esta delicioso¡ - dijeron los dark rangers empezando en caso de Harley alterno incluso a llorar, no debían de haber comido muy bien en aquel manicomio, Exodus no podía evitar ver a su alumna sentada junto a Mathews, sintiéndose molesto aunque no lo mostrada, tras el desayuno Exodus los condujo a todos a la sala de entrenamiento de ese lugar, siendo idéntica a la del templo.

\- Muy bien, os he reunido aquí para decir algunas "normas" que deberéis respetar mientras estamos aquí - dijo Exodus mirando a los rangers y a sus alumnos - Muy bien, primero, toque de queda a media noche, excepto los que tengan menos de 14 años que sera a las 10 de la noche - dijo enojándose Serena - Segundo, ninguno de los dark rangers no podrán salir de este lugar sin ir acompañados, nuestros enemigos os buscan y no podemos confiar en que no nos vais a traicionar - dijo haciendo que Drew alterno se sintiera furioso - Tercero, si alguno de vosotros hace algo que pueda desagradarme no solo ese sera castigado, !lo seréis todos¡ -continuo diciendo haciendo que todos se enojaran con el - Veo que todos estáis molestos, muy bien, vais a dar 2 vueltas a esta sala, eso o limpiar las letrinas hasta que nos vallamos, !Entendido¡ - grito cual sargento instructor haciendo que todos se pusieran firmes - !Vamos, vamos, vamos mas rápido¡ - vocifero haciendo que empezaran a correr en un tiempo récord, cuando acabaron fueron a las duchas para refrescarse un poco.

 **Planeta Imperio**

En el salón del trono estaban Sunset junto a Seik hablando cuando entro Vrak mostrando preocupación.

\- ¿Que te ocurre primo?, ¿acaso te preocupa la presencia de los Doom rangers?, no te preocupes, los tengo bajo control - dijo Sunset burlándose de este, Seik no parecía tampoco a gusto con esos seres en el planeta, hablando Vrak.

\- Prima, creo que deberíamos tener cuidado al usarlos, no quiero darte el sermón, ¿pero te has planteado los riesgos que supone una paradoja temporal?, su mera presencia podría destruir este universo y a los que nos encontramos en el, ademas, no confió en ellos - dijo Vrak en un tono bastante serio, mas incluso de lo que es normal en el, Sunset meritaba sus palabras cuando intervino Seik.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el mi joven aliada, son fuertes, aunque sus almas son tan frágiles como la del resto de mortales, el poder ranger no protegerá sus mentes ni sus almas de mi en caso de que se revelen - sermoneo Seik mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la sala - Solo bastaría con evitar que su linea temporal exista Vrak, ahora si me disculpáis, tengo unos rangers que destruir - dijo Seik mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala siendo observados por ambos malvados los cuales se preguntaban como sabia tanto sobre el poder ranger.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Los rangers junto a los alumnos de Exodus se habían reunido en una de las salas para tener una tranquila conversación, siendo Gary quien estaba terminando de contar una historia en ese momento.

\- Y así fue como Misty me envió al hospital en año nuevo dejándome en urgencias - termino de contar, los presentes miraban a Misty asustados, como alguien con un aspecto tan dulce podía ser tan peligrosa, Gary miro a todos para continuar - Muy bien Ash ahora tendrás que contestar una pregunta hecha por, (redoble de tambor) Serena, muy bien pregúntale lo que quieras, estamos entre adolescentes - termino de decir señalando a la ranger rosa, esta se quedo pensando en su pregunta unos minutos, para formular su pregunta.

\- Muy bien hay va, Ash, ¿que hiciste después de tu viaje por Kalos hace 3 años?, nadie tenia noticias de ti - pregunto sonriente Serena ocultando su preocupación por ese momento de su vida mientras miraba a Ash, el resto de personas presentes lo miraron saltando Georgia alterna, la antigua dark ranger.

\- Este juego es absurdo, por dios preguntad cosas mas serias, caray - dijo resignada a los presentes, siendo Misty la que hablo algo enojada.

\- Muy bien quieres una pregunta seria, muy bien, hay va, ¿por que te convertiste en una dark ranger? ¿que tenias de especial? - dijo la pelirroja en un tono mordaz y tajante dejando a los dark rangers en shock, debían admitir que nunca se habían planteado eso, Drew alterno pensaba responder, cuando entro Exodus pensativo mirando a los presentes.

\- Es hora de vuestro entrenamiento en el uso del aura, vamos levantaos - les indico mirando a los rangers, sabiendo lo que supondría desobedecer decidieron levantarse y salir hacia la sala de entrenamiento, los dark rangers sentían curiosidad respecto a ese entrenamiento, así que los siguieron - !Shizuru, Mathews, vosotros también¡ - les dijo a sus alumnos para poderlos tener vigilados.

En la sala de entrenamiento los rangers estaban en posición de combate sin sus armas, concentrado su poder para crear una "esfera aural", sin éxito alguno, Exodus los observaba en silencio después de indicarles lo que tenían que hacer, los dark rangers no evitaban el reírse viendo sus intentos de concentrar energía, Exodus les dirigió la mirada, estos ignoraron la mirada y siguieron viendo el espectáculo que suponía aquello, los rangers se sentían molestos, cuando sonó la alarma de la puerta, los rangers pararon un instante su entrenamiento, Exodus les indico que siguieran con un gesto, Exodus se dirigió a la entrada para comprobar que pasaba, allí había un hombre joven con un chaleco verde y el numero 4 parecido a un tiburón en la espalda, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al verlo, pero el hombre no parecía contento.

\- ¿Quien eres y como has dado con este lugar? - le pregunto el hombre a Exodus, este lo miro unos instantes y se dispuso a contestarle.

\- Muy sencillo, yo construí este lugar, Ziggy - le digo Exodus con una sonrisa, Ziggy lo miro unos instantes, pero solo tiritaba - Hay afuera hace frio, entra, tenemos mucho de que hablar ranger verde RPM - le indico Exodus a Ziggy, este no duro un instante en entrar siguiendo a Exodus hasta la sala de entrenamiento, allí pulso un botón en la computadora haciendo aparecer una pequeña mesa con 3 sillas - Shizuru podrías traernos un te a mi y a nuestro invitado, por favor - le pidió a su alumna la cual asintió para ir hacia la cocina, estuvieron hablando un rato mientras observaban el entrenamiento de los rangers, ahora se disponían a practicar tiro al blanco - Ziggy, me preguntaste por sus entrenamientos, pues practican combate con y sin armas, aprender el arte de manipular el aura, un poder que se encuentra en todos los seres vivos, primeros auxilios, también me aseguro de que posean una educación mínima, incluso algo tan simple como los efectos de la falta de oxigeno en el cerebro puede ser útil en medio de un combate te lo creas o no - respondió a Ziggy mientras miraba el entrenamiento, durante este Clemont se disponía a disparar a una diana móvil, el disparo se acerco a la diana, pero de repente cambio de trayectoria estando a punto de darle a Úrsula alterna, la cual bloqueo el disparo con una banqueta, para decir furiosa.

\- !Querías matarme atajo de inútil¡, no serias capaz de darle a algo ni a un centímetro de ti so cegato - dijo echa una furia poniendo nervioso a Clemont, Misty y Serena iban a decirle cuatro cosas pero Exodus intervino.

\- !Ya vasta¡ - respondió haciendo que los rangers se pusieran en fila, luego desvió la mirada hacia una de las manos de Úrsula alterna, y le indico que se le acercara, cuando se acerco le dijo - Enséñame las manos - le dijo, esta asustada puso las manos delante de ella temiendo que fuera a cortárselas, pero en su lugar Exodus le pregunto - ¿Desde cuando llevas ese anillo? - le pregunto a la antigua dark ranger, esta suspiro para responder alarmada.

\- !Vale lo robe en una sala de este lugar¡, ahora se lo devuelvo - dijo Úrsula alterna resignada, esta intento quitarse el anillo, pero por mas fuerza que hiciera no podía quitárselo, Exodus fue a una pared y abrió un cajón, este estaba lleno de miles de frascos de cristal, cogiendo uno que parecía contener agua, vertió el contenido sobre la mano de la joven la cual parecía ponía una expresión de escozor al sentir el liquido sobre su piel, el anillo de oro se volvió rojo saliendo sin esfuerzo.

\- Este anillo esta maldito, si inmuniza contra la magia, pero convierte al portador en un imán para todo lo tipo de proyectiles, lo cree cuando era esclavo de Iván Ooze, cree numerosos artefactos por sus ordenes, antes de convertirme en aprendiz de Zordon, pero siempre me aseguraba de que tuvieran algún truco, eso te enseñara 2 cosas, a no entrar donde no te llaman y a no robar - les dijo Exodus a los presentes los cuales se quedaron en shock al oír eso, Úrsula alterna se miraba la marca que había dejado el anillo en su dedo al quitárselo, Exodus miro a Mathews para preguntarle - Mathews, ¿como entro Ziggy aquí?, dejaste la puerta abierta, verdad - le pregunto a su alumno, este asintió asustado sabiendo el castigo que les esperaba, cuando Exodus iba a decir el castigo sonó la alarma - No creáis que os habéis librado, cuando volváis tendréis que superar el campo de obstáculos en gravedad cero de nivel 3, ahora veamos que pasa - dijo a los presentes mientras sacaba una pantalla, los rangers estaban aterrados ante la idea de ese entrenamiento, mientras los 2 alumnos se estremecían, en la pantalla se veía la ciudad Lilycove (Calagua) de ese universo ocurriendo algo imposible, estaba lloviendo fuego, los rangers miraban con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación la imagen, Exodus en seguida se puso en pie alarmado, hecho que preocupo aun mas a los rangers - Solo conozco a una "persona" que sea capaz de hacer eso, Seik, debe estar poseyendo a alguien, tened cuidado, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan, "aquae muri" - dijo creando varios seres de agua que cubrieron a los rangers - Este sencillo conjuro os protegerá del fuego durante una hora, ahora idos - dijo abriendo un portal hacia la ciudad.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Sunset y los Doom rangers miraban la lluvia creada por Seik, el líder de estos miraba lleno de celos y furia el siniestro espectáculo, hablando Lon, el científico de la malvada emperatriz del Youkai.

\- !Imposible¡, algo así desafía las leyes de la física, es extraordinario - dijo este impresionado ante tan bello y maligno espectáculo, respondiendole Vrak.

\- Y apenas tiene la cuarta parte de su poder, imagínate lo que puede hacer con todo su poder - dijo Vrak haciendo que le hirviera la sangre al líder de los malvados Doom rangers ante la idea de que existiera alguien mas poderoso que el.

 **Ciudad Lilycove (Calagua) alterno**

Los rangers llegaron a la ciudad (ya transformados) viendo como la gente huía del fuego como les era posible, Misty observo la zona y determino de donde podía venir esta lluvia.

\- Escuchadme chicos, Gary, Clemont y Trip llevad a la gente a un lugar seguro, Serena, tu y yo apagaremos el fuego, Ash, N vosotros buscareis a Seik, entendido - ordeno Misty a su equipo, los cuales asintieron y se dividieron a cumplir sus labores.

Mientras a varios kilómetros de allí, un extraño barco volador se acercaba a la ciudad por razones desconocidas.

De nuevo en la ciudad, el grupo de Gary estaba ayudando a la gente a buscar un lugar seguro, Trip diviso una gasolinera a unos metros de donde estaban, corriendo hacia allí y creando una barrera con su aura para evitar que llegase el fuego hasta esta, Clemont corría de un lugar a otro indicándoles a los entrenadores de la ciudad que ordenasen a sus pokemons que usaran ataques de tipo agua para apagar los fuegos, aunque estos parecían demasiado asustados para reaccionar, resignado fue a buscar mas gente que poner a salvo.

Misty junto a Serena usaban sus movimientos para apagar el fuego o evitar que se propagara todavía mas, pero por cara incendio que apagaban, se iniciaban otros 5, agotadas miraron al mar, teniendo Serena una idea.

\- Misty, Gary podía usar psíquico cuando usa su martillo, podría mover el agua del mar para apagar el fuego - dijo a la líder del equipo, esta asintió y se comunico con su compañero.

Ash y N por su parte buscaban a Seik localizándolo sobre un rascacielos, N iba a subir, pero Ash lo detuvo.

\- Antes de ir a por el avisemos al resto, vale - le dijo el ranger dorado a su compañero, este no parecía muy de acuerdo, pero se detuvo para comunicar - Aquí Ash a rangers, hemos localizado a Seik en un rascacielos en la calle principal, vamos a por el - dijo por el comunicador sin recibir ninguna respuesta, ambos rangers subieron al edificio, N volando por el exterior y Ash por las escaleras, cuando N llego a la azotea del edificio vio a Seik recitando algún extraño conjuro, este aterrizo delante de su enemigo para atacarle con su lanza, pero Seik esquivo el golpe sin esfuerzo, aunque gracias a ello perdió la concentración y la lluvia de fuego empezó a amainar, Seik sonrió y empezó a luchar dando un golpe con su bastón en el suelo haciendo que varios rayos salieran del edificio y golpearan a N por todos los ángulos posibles, N uso "pulso dragón" pero Seik desvió el golpe devolviéndoselo, haciendo que rodada por el suelo hasta quedar junto al borde del edificio, Seik iba a atacarle cuando unas llamas doradas le dieron por detrás, Ash corrió hacia su compañero y le ayudo a levantarse, encarando ambos a tan duro enemigo.

De vuelta al barco volador este estaba a escasos metros de la ciudad cuando la lluvia de fuego empezó a quemar las velas, obligandolo a aterrizar y a sus pasajeros a apagar el fuego.

Misty estaba agotada de tanto apagar fuego, pero no podía rendirse, en eso su morpher brillo, sabiendo la pelirroja lo que eso significaba.

\- !Caparazón Blastoise¡ - dijo la líder del equipo invocando su nueva arma, esta era un escudo pequeño el cual estaba amarrado a su brazo izquierdo con 2 pequeños cañones apuntando hacia delante, Serena vio lo ocurrido igual que los rangers restantes, excepto Ash, N y Trip, Misty pareció concentrarse para saber lo que tenia que hacer - Creo que se como apagar rápidamente este incendio, !danza lluvia¡ - dijo dando unos pasos de claque para apuntar con su escudo al cielo, disparando 2 esferas de agua que llegaron hacia las nubes, empezando a llover agua, para dirigirse a ayudar a sus compañeros.

De vuelta en el rascacielos Ash y N se encontraban exhaustos de combatir a Seik, el cual no mostraba signo alguno de agotamiento, este lanzo varios rayos a ambos rangers haciendo que acabaran agarrándose del borde del techo, Seik iba a acabar con ellos cuando llego Serena volando y le disparo varias flechas, este las bloqueo y se las devolvió pero Serena las esquivo por poco, entrando al poco el resto de rangers, Trip fue a ayudar a As subir mientras el resto encaraba a Seik, el cual empezó a reírse como un maníaco, para al acabar decir.

\- Creéis que habéis conseguido acorralarme, !puerta del infinito¡ - dijo teletransportando a los rangers hasta llegar a pocos metros de aquel barco volador, saliendo la tripulación dejando a nuestros héroes perplejos, dado que bajaron de este varios rangers, una ranger roja, azul y morada con trajes parecidos a un Blaziken, un Piplup y un Axew, un ranger amarillo, uno marrón y uno verde, con trajes parecidos a un Pikachu, un Onix y un Pansage respectivamente, nuestros héroes miraron a los "refuerzos" para volverse y mirar a Seik, el cual sonreía de manera burlona y grotesca.

\- !A por el¡ - dijo el ranger con traje de Pikachu mientras sacaba una espada en forma de rayo, los demás rangers sacaron sus armas, el ranger marrón golpeo el suelo con su mazo creando un fuerte temblor de tierra, la ranger con traje de Piplup saco un par de pistolas y disparo a discreción, las ranger roja junto a la morada atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo junto al ranger verde el cual dio un latigazo, Seik creo una barrera de energía y desvió todos los ataques para contraatacar con un rayo de energía, cuando iban a ser golpeados, los rangers aurales combinaron sus poderes para crear una barrera con su aura, bloqueando el ataque, los rangers no duraron en combinar sus armas.

\- !Cañón aural astral, fuego¡ - dispararon sus armas consiguiendo darle a Seik, este creo una extraña burbuja en la punta de su bastón, la cual creció hasta cubrir todo lo que había a un centenar de metros a su alrededor, los rangers empezaron a flotar en el aire empezando Seik a reír como un demonio.

\- Veamos como peleáis sin gravedad que os ate al suelo, rangers fuerza pokemon y poder aural - dijo de manera burlona, ambos equipos se miraron entre si, nuestros héroes se prepararon para continuar.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Una vez mas los villanos se quedaron impresionados ante el despliegue de poder de Seik, mientras el líder de los Doom rangers miraba la imagen furioso.

 **Región Hoenn: junto al barco volador**

Los rangers aurales no duraron un segundo en que hacer, Serena desplegó las alas de Serafín mientras N sacaba sus alas, el Barco activo sus motores y empezó a volar apuntando sus cañones a Seik, nuestros héroes prepararon sus armas empezando a atacar mientras los rangers fuerza pokemon iban como podían al barco al no estar acostumbrados a luchar en esa situación, Misty y Clemont dispararon a discreción mientras Seik desviaba los disparos con su bastón, Ash se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a su oponente y le propino una estocada dándole en el torso, Seik furioso creo varios rayos los cuales pudo evitar el ranger dorado con su espada, N lanzo un "llama fusión" desviándolo Seik hacia el barco, Misty lo bloqueo con un "hidrobomba",Clemont y Trip usaron "rayo solar" dándole a Seik directamente, este viéndose en apuros decidió irse para evitar que destruyeran su actual cuerpo, empezando a caer los rangers hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, siendo salvados por los rangers fuerza pokemon recogiéndolos con su Barco volador.

Cuando el Barco aterrizo los rangers fuerza pokemon miraron a nuestros héroes, los cuales se sentían incómodos siendo vistos por los rangers locales, cuando un rayo de luz apareció a pocos metros apareciendo en este Exodus junto a los dark rangers, Shizuru, Mathews y Ziggy, al ver a Ziggy los rangers fuerza pokemon guardaron sus armas, sabían que estaban con amigos.

\- Chicos desactivad vuestros poderes - dijo el ranger amarillo fuerza pokemon desactivando sus poderes siendo seguido por sus compañeros, revelando sus identidades - Dejadme que me presente, me llamo Ash Ketchum y soy el ranger amarillo y líder de este equipo, ellos son Cilan el ranger verde, Iris la ranger morada, Brock el ranger marrón, May la ranger roja y por ultimo Dawn, la ranger azul y mi novia - presento el Ash alterno mientras los rangers poder aural miraban la escena aturdidos, siendo Exodus quien siguió hablando.

\- Bueno chicos, deberías presentaros, aunque me huelo muchos problemas - dijo este mirando a ambos equipos mientras Ziggy vigilaba a los antiguos dark rangers, nuestros héroes resignados bajaron del barco para ponerse delante de su mentor, hablando Misty.

\- Chicos desactivad también vuestros poderes, aunque os vais a llevar una sorpresa - advirtió la líder del equipo a los rangers de este universo desactivando sus poderes a los pocos segundos, dejando en shock a los rangers fuerza pokemon - Saludos, soy Misty Waterflower, ranger azul y líder del equipo, el es Gary Oak, el ranger negro, el es Trip Ford, nuestro ranger verde, ella es Serena Yvonne nuestra ranger rosa, el es Clemont el ranger naranja, N el ranger blanco y el es Ash Ketchum nuestro ranger dorado y mi novio - presento a los rangers abrazando al ultimo, los rangers se preparaban para combatir por si fuera una trampa hablando Exodus.

\- Antes de atacar deberíais saber algo, ellos no son clones, provienen de un universo alternativo en el cual están luchando contra Vrak y sus aliados - dijo Exodus mirando a los rangers locales, estos se relajaron indicándoles que subieran a bordo, allí Exodus les explico la historia de Seik, de como creo los poderes rangers de su equipo, y como llegaron a ese universo ademas de las causas para liberar a los dark rangers, los rangers fuerza pokemon hablaron sobre sus aventuras, como encontraron el barco volador, y lo que sabían sobre Paúl, el ranger malvado que estaba robando los poderes a los demás rangers.

\- Es irónico, como el Paúl de vuestro mundo se ha convertido en un ser malvado mientras el de nuestro universo a conseguido evitar esto gracias al amor de Sakura - decía Misty después de la explicación de su maestro, debido a la hora que era decidieron dormir ese día en el barco, el Brock junto al Cilan alternos decidieron hacer la cena, los rangers fuerza pokemon presentaron a los miembros restantes de su equipo, N, Korrina, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie alternos, ademas de Conner (el antiguo ranger rojo Dino Thunder), también descubrieron que varios pokemons también eran rangers, Pikachu, Manaphy, Shaymin, Latios y Latias, tras la cena todos se dispusieron a dormir, había sido un arduo y duro día de trabajo.

En medio de la noche vemos a Ash en la cubierta del barco mirando al horizonte, pensativo, cuando llega Exodus y se acerca para comprobar que pasaba.

\- ¿Que te ocurre Ash? - le pregunto Exodus al ranger dorado, este se dio la vuelta y respondió en un tono extrañamente serio.

\- Solo es que, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento, como si fuera a pasar algo terrible, posiblemente no sea nada - respondió Ash quitandole importancia a lo que había dicho mientras miraba a Exodus fijamente, este miro a Ash durante unos segundos para mirar por la cubierta del barco.

\- Hacia mucho que no miraba la luna, son las cosas a las que no damos importancia las que suelen ser mas importantes, yo también presiento algo, algo no va bien, en eso tienes razón, sera mejor que descanses, debemos descansar - le dijo de manera amena y tranquila este, Ash asintió y se fue hacia el interior del barco a dormir, cuando Exodus sintió algo - Ya veo.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Seik se encontraba en la sala del trono hablando con Sunset sobre su próximo ataque, cuando entro Vrak haciendo una reverencia.

\- Mi lord, lo que me pidió al fin esta listo - dijo Vrak haciendo que Seik empezara a reír de manera siniestra.

 **CONTINUARA**

Lo se, este episodio a tenido menos acción de la habitual, pero les aseguro que lo que vendrá sera mejor, por que en mi próximo chapter, les daré una pista de lo que pasada, !Level Up¡

P.D. perdón por no revelar que le sucede a Exodus con Mathews y Shizuru, descuiden ya lo diré, hasta luego estimados lectores.


	20. Capitulo 20, El brillante plan de Vrak

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Los sucesos de este chapter son posteriores a los del chapter 35 de Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, disfruten.**

Capitulo 19: El brillante plan de Vrak

 **Planeta Imperio**

Sunset junto a Seik y el resto de generales de ambos estaban teniendo una buena cena, en la mesa también se encontraban los Doom rangers, cuando de repente, los Doom rangers se desplomaron inconscientes, Lon y el resto de generales de Sunset miraron a sus "huéspedes", Sunset empezó a sonreir y mirar a su primo, tras un rato ambos fueron hacia las mazmorras.

Bajaron hasta llegar a una celda custodiara por un grupo de Looggies, al entrar se veía a los Doom rangers encerrados en una especie de esfera de energía que surgía de sus morphers, sobre cada uno de ellos había una extraña maquina con cabeza de araña y varios tentáculos que rodeaban las esferas, como si las generasen esas cosas, tenían también uno de los tentáculos sobre el morpher de cada uno de ellos, empezando a despertar el Doom Ash primero.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo aun algo desorientado intentando moverse, pero no era capaz de hacerlo - !Vrak¡, maldito bastardo, cuando salga de aquí te haré pedazos - dijo lleno de ira mientras Vrak empezaba a reír - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia idiota? - cuestiono molesto ante su situación.

\- Que da igual cuanto intentes escapar, esa celda esta hecha con la energía de vuestros morphers, esa energía sale de vuestros morphers, va hacia esas "sanguijuelas" las cuales crean esa barrera para luego redirigir la energía de vuelta a vuestros morphers, creando una cadena que no tiene fin, cuanto mas poderoso es quien esta encerrado por "ellas" mas poderosa es la barrera, la única manera de abrirla seria destruyendo vuestros morphers, ingenioso verdad - contesto Vrak elocuentemente, el Doom ranger se sentía aun mas impotente, mientras Sunset pensaba en donde donde pudo conseguir esas cosas, tras esto salieron de esa celda y fueron hacia el salón del trono, donde estaba Ghetchis (el de mi fic) y Seik esperando a Vrak - Muy bien, prima, necesitaremos unas cosas para el plan que tengo en mente - dijo asintiendo esta ademas de sus compañeros y su señor.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Tras un desayuno algo molesto a causa de las quejas de Ursula y Burgundy, los rangers se dispusieron a entrenar siendo supervisados por Ziggy y Mathews, mientras Exodus comprobaba una agravación del combate de los rangers Fuerza pokemon con los Doom rangers mientras Shizuru trabajaba reparando algún extraño aparato, cuando sonó el comunicador de la base, había 2 llamadas, respondiendo primero la que venia del Templo.

\- ¿Que ocurre Azmuth? - pregunto Exodus a su aliado galvan, este se meso el bigote y respondió educadamente.

\- _Nada en especial, tras reparar algunos aparatos me puse a investigar sobre el poder de tus rangers, y he descubierto algo interesante, se como aumentar su poder, pero a menos que sepas invocar espíritus, no creo que sirva de mucho_ \- dijo Azmuth sopesando cada una de sus palabras, Exodus comprendió en seguida a que se refería, cortando la comunicación despidiéndose antes, para contestar a la otra llamada, la cual resultaba ser el Ash de ese universo el cual llevaba el brazo derecho vendado.

\- _Exodus, hemos tenido un encuentro con Paúl, se nos ha escapado, si hubiera un ataque necesitaríamos que ustedes se encargaran, mi equipo esta hecho polvo, perdonadnos por ser tan débiles_ \- dijo el Ash alterno algo cabizbajo, se sentía débil por no poder acabar con Paúl, Exodus contesto tranquilo al joven ranger.

\- La fuerza no lo es todo ranger amarillo, cualquier enemigo puede ser vencido por alguien mas débil si sabe su punto débil, crees que le derrote tan fácilmente por que soy mas fuerte que el - dijo asintiendo por la pantalla el Ash alterno - no, la verdad es que el ahora debe ser mas poderoso que yo, pero yo poseo mas experiencia, me dedique a esquivar sus golpes, a estudiar sus movimientos, buscando algún punto débil en su ataque, solo basto un golpe preciso para derrotarlo, no olvides que el pequeño David pudo vencer al gran Goliat solo con su determinación y su valor, no te infravalores, tu lo conoces mejor que yo, debes saber algo que te pueda ayudar a derrotarlo, y descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo hasta que estáis recuperados, buena suerte ranger, que el poder y tu aura te protejan - dijo antes de cortar la comunicación, para dirigirse a una de las salas de ese lugar.

 **Planeta Imperio**

En la sala del trono Vrak mantenía una tranquila conversación con los lideres de la alianza y con Malamar, el señor del Submundo sobre su plan de ataque.

\- _¿Por que íbamos a hacer caso a lo que dices Vrak? tu historial de fracasos enfrentando rangers te precede_ \- dijo Giovanni, uno de los lideres de la alianza de manera mordaz y cruel, Malamar miraba a sus aliados expectante de la respuesta de Vrak.

\- No niego que fracase en el pasado, pero a diferencia de otros yo he aprendido de mis derrotas, por eso os pido unos "soldados" con esas cualidades, puede parecer que no sirven de nada, pero juntos esos rangers serán historia - dijo tranquilamente a ambos villanos, los cuales cortaron la comunicación, Sunset empezó a reír.

\- Primo, espero recuerdes nuestra apuesta, si tu plan funciona estaré dispuesta a entregarte esa piedra, pero sino espero que te prepares para enfrentarte a las consecuencias - dijo fríamente a Vrak, el cual solo sonrió, todo salia como planeaba.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando Lon volvió de las mazmorras con un nuevo prisionero, este era una especie de caballo humanoide negro con ojos amarillos, media 2 metros, tenia cabeza y pezuñas de caballo, sus brazos eran fuertes, a su espalda llevaba una pilum1 de color azul eléctrico, llevaba una coraza y casco estilo romano.

\- Este es Ixion, comprobé sus habilidades y destaca por su gran velocidad e inmunidad al ácido, al frio y a los venenos, un adversario a temer - dijo Lon llevándose el puño al pecho, al poco Seik entro junto a otro monstruo, este aparentaba ser un dragón humanoide sin cola, media un metro ochenta, llevaba una coraza azul con un extraño yelmo naranja (similar al monstruo de Yu-Gi-Oh el Espadachín de la llama), llevaba una espada la cual estaba cubierta en llamas con el símbolo kanji para "fuego" en su filo, su piel era negra con unos siniestros ojos negros, este miro a Vrak resoplando humo por su nariz.

\- Este es el teniente Salamander, Vrak, espero que tu plan valla mejor que los anteriores - presento Seik para regañar luego a su sirviente.

A los pocos minutos la alianza hizo una comunicación apareciendo un holograma de un robot en forma de Wobbuffet.

\- _Hemos creado este robot acorde a los datos que nos has entregado Vrak, aun no se porque quieres algo así pero espero que funcione lo que planees_ \- dijo Giovanni a Vrak molesto por recibir ordenes.

Poco después apareció otro holograma con Malamar junto a su científico Beheeyen, detrás apareció su nueva abominación, esta tenia 2 pares de alas de color morado como las de un Crobat, tenia aletas de color negro azulado en la espalda y piernas con una cola de pez como la de un Lumineon, sus brazos eran azul cielo con pelo amarillo en sus manos, su cabeza parecía la de un Manectric, su torso era morado con pelo amarillo en los hombros, llevaba un arco negro con detalles violetas en la parte intermedia.

\- _Este es Morgul, con mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido que siga poseyendo las habilidades de Manectric y Lumineon, Pararrayos y Colector, una obra maestra sin duda alguna_ \- dijo Beheeyen contento por su extraordinaria creación, todo estaba listo para el combate.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Los rangers habían acabado su entrenamiento, los dark rangers miraban esto tranquilamente recordando la pregunta hecha por Misty hace poco ¿por que ellos fueron elegidos para ser los dark rangers?, seria solo su odio y frustración al no poder vencer a los rangers, seria solamente eso, se sentían utilizados, como si fueran marionetas de los planes de la alianza, seguían pensando en esto mientras andaban al comedor cayéndose Georgia en el camino, siendo ayudada a levantarse por Gary.

\- ¿Por que me ayudas?, puedo yo sola - dijo molesta Georgia mientras se levantaba como podía, Gary la miro para responder con su típico sarcasmo.

\- Solo quería ser educado, pero no se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda - dijo este dirigiéndose al comedor, cuando sonó la alarma, los rangers y los dark rangers corrieron a la sala principal donde Exodus estaba viendo el ataque, en este se veía a los yaquis junto a un grupo de trasgos atacando ciudad Oreburgh (ciudad Pirita en España), los rangers se dispusieron a ir a luchar cuando Exodus los detuvo.

\- Un momento rangers, tengo un mal presentimiento con este combate, tened mucho cuidado, y a la mínima situación de peligro, huid usando "destello", buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo dejandoles irse a la ciudad mientras los antiguos dark rangers seguían pensando en que seria de ellos.

 **Ciudad Oreburgh alterna**

Esta ciudad ubicada entre las montañas es famosa por sus minas, estaba siendo atacara por los esclavos del submundo y los trasgos, mientras los 4 "monstruos" se dedicaban a aterrar a la población, cuando un fuerte haz de luz cegó a los monstruos y sirvientes del mal, los rangers poder aural habían llegado, intentaron sacar sus armas, pero por alguna razón estas no aparecían, haciendo reír a Ixion.

\- !Ineptos¡, mientras nuestro amigo Wobbuffet-bot este aquí ninguna de vuestras armas aparecerá, preparaos a ser destruidos, Salamander tu ya sabes a por quienes ir, Morgul, inutilizalos - dijo Ixion que parecía ser el que mandaba, Morgul creo una extraña ola de energía que dio a los rangers de lleno, pero estos no sufrieron ningún daño, pero aparecieron unos ojos morados sobre el torso de cada uno de ellos, Misty decidió usar "hidrobomba", pero el ataque fue hacia Morgul el cual lo absorbió por la piel quedando rodeado de un aura azul oscuro, Salamander se lanzo hacia Ash y N, enfrentándolos, Clemont uso "carga parábola" pero el ataque fue atraído y absorbido por Morgul, el cual parecía hacerse mas fuerte con cada ataque, disparando su arco derribando de un disparo a Clemont, Serena y Gary usaron "fuerza lunar" y "pulso umbrío" sobre el Wobbuffet-bot, pero alrededor de este apareció una barrera que devolvió ambos ataques sobre los rangers, derribandolos, Trip estaba enfrentando a los trasgos y yaquis consiguiendo derrotar a varios de ellos, pero desarmado y siendo superado en numero no tardo en acabar siendo arrojado por un yaqui donde estaban sus compañeros, muy lastimado, Misty enfrentaba a Ixion, pero este se movía a gran velocidad superándola sin problemas, esta lanzo un "trueno" consiguiendo darle, este molesto creo un rayo dándole de lleno a la líder del equipo, la cual cayo agotada hacia atrás, Ash y N esquivaban los ataques de Salamander, ambos atacaron con una combinación de "llama fusión" y "fuego sagrado", sin hacerle ningún daño, Salamander miro a ambos rangers y empezó a reír.

\- Decid adiós rangers, !maleficio del fuego¡ - dijo este creando una llamarada de color negro que impacto en ambos rangers, los cuales cayeron destransformados, Misty adolorida miro a su equipo y activo la tele-transportación de emergencia de su morpher para enviarse a si misma y a su equipo de vuelta a la guarida, tras esto Ixion saco un comunicador escondido en su cinturón.

\- Esos rangers han huido, ni rastro de los rangers Fuerza pokemon, ¿seguimos con el plan? - dijo este por el comunicador siendo respondido de manera afirmativa por Vrak, empezando a aparecer trasgos y tritones por toda la ciudad.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Shizuru junto a Mathews y los dark rangers se encontraban en la enfermería esperando la llegada de los rangers, los cuales aparecieron empezando a comprobar su estado, Exodus suspiro aliviado, algo que no compartían los presentes.

\- Ahora estáis a salvo, las energías de mis bases y guaridas ocultas a lo largo del multiverso tienen la capacidad de acelerar la recuperación de vuestras heridas, en solo unas horas volveréis a estar como nuevos - dijo consiguiendo calmar a los rangers, sin embargo ni Ash ni N parecían reaccionar a ningún tratamiento, sus cuerpos se estaban enfriando por alguna razón, Mathews se sentía impotente igual que su maestro, la mas destrozada en ese momento era Misty, que no se separo en ningún momento de Ash, intentando ayudarle a recuperarse, los dark rangers salieron de la habitación con las cabezas agachadas, se sentían en esos momentos culpables, paso un rato cuando Exodus convoco a los dark rangers y a Misty en la sala de entrenamiento.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Sunset observo las imágenes de la derrota de esos rangers poder aural, debía admitir que el plan de Vrak estaba saliendo tal y como planeaba, los Doom rangers también vieron el combate desde sus celdas, el Doom Ash estaba lleno de ira, por no ser capaz de escapar y darle su merecido a ese maldito y cerrarle la boca de una vez, Seik estaba satisfecho con el plan de su sirviente.

\- Vrak, debo admitir que me has impresionado, desde ahora seras mi segundo al mando, Vrak - dijo Seik a su sirviente, este asintió y se arrodillo en señal de lealtad, Sunset miraba tranquila la escena, su primo por mas que quisiera tenia una deuda con Seik.

\- Gracias mi señor pero no hay tiempo que perder, esos rangers volverán y es muy posible que nos salgan con alguna sorpresa capaz de vencernos, debemos extraer todo lo que podamos de esas minas y fortificar la zona, si mantenemos durante mas tiempo esa ciudad podríamos convertirla en una base en ese planeta, por eso iré a comprobar los resultados - dijo Vrak tranquilamente antes de irse a continuar con su plan.

\- Iré contigo, así podre ponerlos a prueba yo misma - dijo Sunset con una sonrisa siniestra y malévola a su primo, el cual acepto la oferta de su anfitriona.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

En la sala de entrenamiento Exodus miraba a los dark rangers y a Misty, los cuales se sentían nerviosos, este se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Muy bien os he convocado aquí por que es la sala mas tranquila de la base, Misty, no puedes retrasar mas la verdad, tienes que usar la piedra llave, con ese aumento de poder podrías acabar con ellos, también gracias a Azmuth hemos descubierto una manera de aumentar vuestros poderes, pero hasta que os recuperéis todos no puedo usarlo, respecto a vosotros... - no pudo continuar dado que entro en la sala de manera inesperada Ash, se le veía agotado mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una muesca de dolor, aunque parecía soportarlo, Misty corrió a comprobar su estado.

\- !Ash eres estúpido¡, como se te ocurre venir aquí en tu estado - dijo entre lagrimas la pelirroja, para decir en un tono triste - tienes que descansar, Ash, estas helado, te llevare a la enfermería - dijo intentando levantarlo pero Ash no parecía querer irse.

\- Misty, creo saber como derrotar a esos enemigos - decía fatigado, como si le faltase el aire - Ese robot Wobbuffet debe ser el primero en caer, teniendo de nuevo las armas lo siguiente es acabar con Morgul, estando libres para luchar sin problemas es acabar con los 2 que quedan, Misty, confió en ti - dijo este antes de perder el sentido, segundos después entraron Shizuru y Mathews, Mathews cogió a Ash y se lo llevo a la enfermería de nuevo, Shizuru tenia en sus manos un libro con extrañas inscripciones, esta se acerco a su maestro y le dio el libro.

\- Maestro, he estado mirando algunos libros y he encontrado los mismos síntomas que tienen N y Ash - dijo esta ganándose la mirada de Misty, que se acerco rápidamente para intentar leer lo que ponía en ese libro - Es una maldición que solo afecta a aquellos que usan el fuego, les apaga lentamente, hasta que fallecen - esto ultimo sentó como un cubo de agua a Misty, la idea de que muriera le era demasiado dolorosa, ya había perdido a demasiados seres queridos, continuando Shizuru en un tono mas optimista - Pero lo bueno es que también pone como eliminarla, o destruimos a quien la lanzo, o usamos un elixir cuya preparación también viene explicada - termino de decir, Exodus ojeo la pagina con las instrucciones, este miro a su alumna para ponerle la mano en el hombro y decirle.

\- Buen trabajo Shizuru, ve y haz el elixir, pídele si los rangers están mejor que te ayude Mathews, pídele a Ziggy que se quede comprobando el estado de Ash y N, entendido - le indico Exodus a su alumna, esta asintió y se fue rápidamente a hacer lo que le había pedido, cuando salio Exodus miro a los dark rangers para comunicarles lo que planeaba - Dark rangers, he estado meditando cuidadosamente lo que voy a hacer, y si tuviera otra opción no lo haría, si queréis, os devolveré vuestros poderes - les dijo a los dark rangers, estos se quedaron en shock ante esa revelación, no se esperaban algo así, Drew miraba atónito a sus compañeros, para hablar.

\- Exodus, es un, privilegio que considere el devolvernos nuestros poderes, pero, yo al menos siento que no lo merezco, aun no - dijo bastante serio, sus compañeros también se quedaron algo descolocados, Exodus los miro y no pudo evitar sonreír y susurrar.

\- Y así un pequeño acto de humildad ilumina este corrupto mundo - dijo Exodus de manera casi imposible de oír, para ahora decir de manera que todos oyeran - Rangers, se que algunos pensáis que no lo merecéis, que erais solo marionetas de la alianza, pero esta es vuestra ocasión, si queréis volver a ser libres, si queréis la redención, esta es una buena manera de encontrarla, aunque antes tendréis que ganaros su perdón - dijo consiguiendo llamar la atención de los dark rangers, estos duraron un instante, pero asintieron dispuestos a luchar por lo que habían perdido.

Al poco apareció Mathews abriendo una puerta oculta que llevaba a una sala desconocida para ellos, de su interior salieron varios pokemon, los pokemons de los dark rangers.

\- Cuando perdisteis vuestros poderes, la alianza los hecho a patadas de su base, yo los encontré y los traje aquí, creo que estarán dispuestos a perdonados, si vuestras disculpas son sinceras claro - dijo Mathews a los presentes antes de volver con Shizuru a preparar ese elixir, los dark rangers miraron a sus pokemons, estos devolvían las miradas algo molestos, para correr junto a sus entrenadores, a pesar de todo lo malo que habían hecho, sus pokemons seguían apreciandolos, tras esta "conmovedora" escena, Exodus se aclaro la garganta para indicarles que se prepararan, sacando los morphers de los dark rangers, Misty miraba todo tranquilamente, como si no estuviera hay.

\- He restaurado y actualizado vuestros poderes, poseéis los mismos poderes que antes, ademas de poderes de cambio, ahora empezare a repartidos vuestros poderes - les dijo Exodus a los presentes.

\- Empecemos por ti Harley, tras mucho meditar he cambiado tus poderes, ahora seras el ranger fantasma y Banette es ahora tu símbolo - le dijo Exodus, Harley no paraba de sonreír de manera siniestra y perturbadora.

\- Burgundy, también he cambiado tus poderes, ahora seras la ranger estacional y Sawsbuck es ahora tu pokemon, se que no es tu mejor pokemon, pero tengo mis razones - le dijo a la aludirá, esta asintió y continuo con la "entrega".

\- Ursula, ahora seras la ranger aguamarina y Vaporeon es ahora tu símbolo, un pokemon elegante digno de una coordinadora - dijo a la coordinadora la cual se sentía bastante alagada, Misty miraba eso algo furiosa, ¿como se atrevía a tratar mal a un pokemon de agua?

\- Georgia, mantendrás tus poderes anteriores, pero ahora te conocerán como la ranger polar, congela la vileza con tu poder - dijo llamando la atención de esta, la cual se sentía nerviosa aunque no lo mostrase.

\- Por ultimo, pero no menos importantes tu Drew, ahora seras el ranger desierto, y el poderoso Flygon sera tu pokemon, y espero si lo aceptas y tus compañeros están de acuerdo, que aceptes ser el líder de este equipo - dijo de manera serena y calmada a Drew, este se sentía confuso, no pudiendo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Por que yo? - dijo confundido, Exodus sonrió y le respondió

\- Por que eres el único de los dark rangers que veo que desea con todo su ser el perdón, veo las almas de los demás y ese deseo no es tan intenso, eres el mas idóneo para dirigir esta "legión de los condenados", muy bien nos reuniremos en la enfermería a trazar un plan de ataque y de repaso comprobar como van los demás rangers - les dijo Exodus a los presentes los cuales se dispusieron a ir a la enfermería.

Una vez allí, Exodus expuso su plan, Misty junto a Drew y Ash se enfrentarían a Salamander, N, Serena y Ursula irían por Morgul, el resto de rangers se enfrentarían a los otros 2 monstruos y los dark rangers liberarían a los civiles, mientras Exodus junto a Ziggy y Shizuru se enfrentarían a los soldados enemigos, ese era el plan a menos que hubiera imprevistos.

 **Ciudad Orenburgh (Pirita en España) alterna**

Los rangers (destransformados), junto a su mentor y aliados, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, se fueron adentrando en esta con sigilo, sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando vieron a los monstruos tan campantes, en una plaza con una enorme chimenea en medio, cuando se oyó una voz llamando a los rangers.

\- !Salid de donde estáis, rangers¡ - dijo esa voz que resultaba ser Vrak desde lo alto de la chimenea, los rangers y demás salieron sabiendo que habían perdido el facto sorpresa, con Exodus delante, de un salto, Vrak bajo de su posición apareciendo a su lado su prima, Sunset, rápidamente Ash pensó un plan casi infalible.

\- Bueno, veamos como sois de fuertes, rangers poder aural - dijo con desdén Sunset mientras los rangers la miraban, siendo Ash quien hablo primero.

\- ¿Tu eres Sunset?, no me extraña que el Ash de este mundo ni le intereses, eres lo mas feo que he visto en mi vida - dijo en un tono burlón consiguiendo enojar a la emperatriz del Youkai, siendo seguida por Misty.

\- Si es verdad, mira, yo tengo poca figura, pero es que tu ademas de ser un palillo de dientes es que eres una cobarde, sin armas y sin poder usar nuestros poderes, hasta el inútil de tu hermano seria capaz de vencernos, o eso me han dicho - dijo Misty en un tono soberbia enfadando aun mas a la terrible enemiga, siendo Serena quien siguió.

\- !Ja¡, no me extrañas que no atraigas a los hombres, si es que no eres nada femenina, !Bruja¡ - dijo con una gran ironía la ranger rosa consiguiendo enfadar del todo a la emperatriz de Youkai, la cual se disponía a disparar una poderosa ráfaga de energía hacia los rangers, Vrak intento calmarla, pero esta lo aparto de un golpe haciéndolo chocar contra un edificio cercano, el cual se vino abajo debido a la fuerza del impacto, esta disparo un poderoso ataque a los rangers, los cuales combinaron sus auras para crear una barrera capaz de bloquear el disparo, los rangers con esfuerzo consiguieron desviar el ataque destruyendo de un solo impacto a Wobbuffet-bot y a Morgul, junto a un gran numero de trasgos y tritones, y una cuarta parte de la ciudad de repaso.

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - dijeron transformándose - !Hacha trituradora/kunais nocturnos/bastón forestal/electro-pistolas/arco de Selene/lanza draconiana/espada solar, daga lunar¡ - dijeron convocando sus armas.

\- !RPM transformación¡ - dijo Ziggy adoptando su forma de ranger.

\- !Poder de vulpes¡ - convoco Shizuru transformándose sus ropas en un traje ninja negro con detalles de zorros en la espalda, sacando una ninja-to de su cinturón.

\- !Dark rangers metamorfosis¡, !Flygon forma ranger¡ - dijo Drew empezando su transformación, se encontraba en medio de un desierto con un extraño sol negro en el cielo, cuando varias corrientes de arena lo cubrieron, transformándose en su traje ranger, este era de un tomo marrón amarillento como la arena, sus guantes y botas eran negras con el símbolo de su equipo en el torso, cuando otro chorro de arena se coloca en su cabeza convirtiéndose en el casco, este tenia la forma de la de la cabeza de un Flygon con un visor en forma de "V" - !Ranger desierto¡, !espada de cuarzo¡ - dijo convocando su arma, esta era una espada de hoja recta que parecía estar hecha de cuarzo de un color idéntico al de la arena.

\- !Beartic forma ranger¡ - dijo Georgia iniciando su transformación, se encontraba en medio de un glaciar cuando cae sobre ella un alud, enterrándola, saliendo con su traje y casco, este era de un color blanco azulado con una minifalda, sus guantes y botas también eran negros, su casco era idéntico a la cabeza de un Beartic con la boca abierta, la cual servia de visor - !Ranger polar¡, !garras de la tundra¡ - dijo convocando sus armas, estas eran unos guanteletes que cubrían sus manos y brazos de color celeste, en cuyos dedos se encontraban cuchillas de unos 8 centímetros de largo.

\- !Banette forma ranger¡ - dijo Harley empezando su transformación, este se encontraba en un cementerio cuando varios espíritus lo rodean, transformándose en su traje, este era negro-morado completo, excepto sus guantes y botas que eran completamente negras, su casco era como la cabeza de Banette cuya boca es el visor - !Ranger fantasma¡, !guadaña sepulcral¡ - dijo llamando a su arma, la cual era una guadaña negra como la noche.

\- !Sawsbuck forma ranger¡ - dijo Burgundy iniciando su transformación, se encontraba en un bosque de aspecto extraño, siendo rodeada por una lluvia de hojas secas, las cuales la cubren transformándose en su traje, este era de color marrón claro con detalles rojos y una minifalda, sus botas y guantes eran negros, su casco era como la cabeza de su pokemon, con unos pequeños cuernos detrás - !Ranger estacional, modo otoño¡, !roncona2 estacional¡ - llamo a su arma, esta parecía una lanza cuyo extremo parecía una flor de lis con motivos en forma de lianas que rodeaban el mango, siendo de color marrón claro.

\- !Vaporeon forma ranger¡ - dijo Ursula iniciando su transformación, se encontraba en medio de un pequeño rio cuyas aguas eran bastante claras, estas empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, transformándose en su traje, este era de color azul aguamarina con una minifalda con detalles de oleaje, sus guantes y botas eran de color negro, su casco tenia aletas a los lados con un visor en forma de "X" - !Ranger aguamarina¡, !látigo riachuelo¡ - dijo llamando su arma, este era un látigo de color azul aguamarina con una daga en forma de lagrima en el extremo de este y en la empuñadura.

\- !Destello¡ - dijeron Clemont y Ash creando un gran haz de luz que cegó a los villanos durante unos instante, cuando volvieron a ver no se encontraban ni los dark rangers ni tampoco Ziggy y Shizuru, para lanzarse los rangers al combate contra Sunset mientras Exodus enfrentaba a Vrak y los 2 monstruos que quedaban.

Los rangers poder aural atacaron a Sunset, Ash junt Misty atacaron de frente, Serena saco sus "alas" y se dispuso a dispararle desde arriba, Clemont disparo desde su lado izquierdo, Trip y Gary atacaron desde los lados, Sunset bloqueo los golpes que venían de frente, desvió los disparos de Serena y se los envió a Clemont, el cual rodó por el suelo para evitarlos, para golpear a los que venían por sus lados, los rangers se miraron entre si, mientras los rangers distraían a Sunset Misty se apartaba para poder concentrarse.

\- "No puedo fallarles, debo ser capaz, debo hacerlo" - se decía a si misma la líder del equipo - !Con una fuerza capaz de partir mares y océanos, megaevolución¡ - dijo tocando la piedra llave que se encontraba en su morpher en ese momento para ser cubierta por una luz iridiscente, iniciando una transformación, esta se encontraba en la superficie de un mar en plena tormenta, siendo alcanzada por varios rayos que empezaron a cambiar su traje, la falda de este se hizo algo mas corta, quedando a la altura de la del resto de rangers femeninas, su traje se volvió de un color mas claro en vez de mas oscuro como seria habitual en este pokemon al megaevolucionar, en la punta de los dedos de sus guantes aparecieron pequeñas cuchillas de bronce ademas de unos pequeños cristales circulares de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de la megaevolución en estos, también surgieron unas hombreras de color negro de forma rectangular en su traje - !Ranger azul, modo mega-Gyarados¡, !giga-hacha trituradora¡ - dijo llamando a su arma, esta seguía teniendo un filo hecho de cristal de color azul, pero en su empuñadura tenia un pequeño adorno con forma de cabeza de Gyarados hecha de bronce, tras tener su arma decidió usar "hiperrayo", dándole a Sunset de lleno, la cual retrocedió levemente, antes de empezar a luchar ambas.

Exodus se enfrentaba a sus oponentes sin ni siquiera despeinarse, esquivando sus ataques continuamente, Vrak se aparto para adoptar la forma que uso antes de enfrentarse a los megaforce por ultima vez, sacando su espada para atacar a Exodus sin piedad, Exodus bloqueaba los golpes sin problema, Salamander dio una estocada aprovechando Exodus para desviarla y conseguir clavarla en el pecho de Ixion, para lanzar un rayo que congelo al instante a Salamander, haciendo explotar a ambos monstruos sin problemas, para encarar a Vrak.

Los dark rangers junto a Ziggy y Shizuru iban hacia las minas, allí pudieron ver como los habitantes de la ciudad cargaban grandes cantidades de minerales, Shizuru creo una bola de fuego de color gris la cual lanzo hacia los trasgos y reclutas de la alianza que vigilaban a los prisioneros, consiguiendo dejarlos inconscientes de un golpe, los dark rangers fueron a romper las cadenas de los prisioneros, pero estos al verlos reaccionaron asustados, todavía recordaban lo que habían hecho, cuando un grupo de yaquis aparecieron con un Braixen que llevaba unas ropas extrañas y un par de Scisor variocolores, entonces sin previo aviso aparecieron unos brazaletes plateados en los brazos de los dark rangers con un extraño medidor.

\- _Chicos, esos brazaletes son unos medidores especiales, he modificados vuestros poderes pudiendo purificar a los yaquis con un solo golpe y poder absorber las energías malignas que los crearon para poder incrementar temporalmente vuestro poder_ \- decía una grabación en los brazaletes, los dark rangers sabían que tenían que hacer, fueron a enfrentar a los yaquis mientras Ziggy liberaba a los prisioneros y Shizuru enfrentaba a los pokemons malvados, Drew golpeaba a los yaquis con su espada, los cuales se retorcían antes de convertirse en pokemons, los demás dark rangers también atacaban a las criaturas consiguiendo devolverlas a su antiguo ser, cuando concentraron suficiente energía se miraron entre si para lanzar su mejor golpe.

\- !Tormenta oscura¡ - dijeron creando un rayo de energía negra que destruyo a los trasgos que había por la zona, Shizuru creo varias esferas de luz que lanzo hacia los Scisor, dejándolos aturdidos para luego golpearlos con su arma dejándolos inconscientes, la Braixen empezó a correr pero Shizuru lanzo una extraña poke-ball negra que atrapo al malvado pokemon de una sola vez, tras acabar de luchar se veía como se cerraba ese portal, preguntándose a donde iría, los dark rangers se miraron entre si y fueron a ayudar a los rangers poder aural.

De vuelta con Sunset y los rangers poder aural, estos se veían agotados tras este duro combate, la única que quedaba en pie era Misty la cual miraba desafiante a su oponente, chocando espada y hacha, Sunset no tenia problemas en darle a Misty, la cual se defendía a duras penas, debía admitir que era fuerte, cuando los dark ranger aparecieron y atacaron a Sunset, la cual los miro furiosa, cuando Vrak fue volando hasta donde estaba su prima, se veía mal herido mientras andaba lentamente Exodus hacia este.

\- Zombats - llamo Vrak débilmente a sus "mascotas" haciendo crecer a Salamander, aprovechando la distracción, Sunset se llevo a su primo de vuelta al palacio.

\- !Necesitamos a los zords¡, !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Sylveon/Heliolisk¡, !combinación de zords¡, !megazord poder aural preparado¡ - dijeron llamando a su megazord - !Zord Aegislash te necesitamos¡, !megazord poder aural modo armado listo¡ - dispuestos a combatir, encararon a su oponente.

\- Dark rangers tenéis nuevos zords, utilizadlos - les dijo Exodus a los dark rangers, los cuales asintieron apareciendo sus zords, un Flygon, un Banette, un Vaporeon, un Bearticy un Sawsbuck en su forma otoño mecánicos aparecieron listos para el combate.

\- !Dark zords combinaos¡ - dijeron los dark rangers iniciando su combinación, el zord Flygon era el torso, el zord Beartic se coloco a la derecha siendo el brazo derecho, el zord Sawsbuck era el brazo izquierdo, sus astas se movieron convirtiéndose en una lanza, el zord Vaporeon se coloco como todos los zords cuadrúpedos para ser la pierna derecha, siendo el zord Banette la otra pierna - !Megazord oscuro listo¡ - dijeron empezando ambos megazords a combatir a su oponente.

Las titanicas maquinas empezaron a combatir contra Salamander, el megazord poder aural golpeo al monstruo con su espada, bloqueándolo este con la suya, para recibir un puñetazo del megazord oscuro, el monstruo lanzo una llamarada hacia el megazord oscuro, pero el megazord poder aural se interpuso y bloqueo el ataque con su escudo, el megazord oscuro cogió la espada de su compañero y salto impulsándose en los hombros de este, para darle un poderoso impacto a Salamander, el cual se retorció de dolor ante este ataque, para caer en una consecución de estocadas por parte del megazord oscuro y de golpes del megazord poder aural, aun adolorido soltó su espada y lanzo otra llamarada, dando de lleno a ambos, actuando como si de un animal se tratase, daba zarpazos sin piedad, los dark rangers deshicieron su combinación y atacaron con un "hidropulso" con el zord Vaporeon, debilitando a su oponente, los rangers poder aural aprovecharon y atravesaron al monstruo con su espada mientras los dark zords lo sujetaban, acabando explotando, todos los rangers volvieron a la base para un buen y merecido descanso.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Sunset se encontraba en la sala donde estaban presos los Doom rangers, liberándolos, indicándoles que si intentaban traicionarla volverían a ese lugar, Vrak fue llevado junto a Seik el cual trataba sus heridas, mientras los demás villanos observaban como Exodus derrotaba a Vrak sin usar ni armas ni ningún poder, solo con sus manos, este era un enemigo que era mejor no enfrentar, Seik hablo a los presentes indicándoles sus planes.

\- Exodus no es mas poderoso que Vrak, pero ha luchado durante milenios el mal, es casi imposible sorprenderle, por eso hemos reunido todos estos minerales, con ellos podremos suministrarnos de armas y equipo durante meses, también debemos destruir a esos dark rangers, no nos convienen mas enemigos, por eso he enviado a mis generales a 2 misiones distintas, Ghetchis se esta encargando de buscar aliados, mientras Tebigon esta buscando un arma "especial" para destruir a esos rangers - les dijo Seik a los presentes, los cuales siguieron planeando su siguiente ataque.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Exodus estaba junto a los dark rangers y su equipo en una pequeña sala, mirándolos fijamente, para dirigirse a ellos.

\- Hoy habéis hecho un buen trabajo, os merecéis un buen descanso, en este pasillo al final hay unas aguas termales y al lado una sauna, para que descanséis, dark rangers, hoy habéis dado el primer paso para conseguir el perdón de la gente, esta claro que no olvidaran lo que hicisteis en el pasado, pero podéis ganados su confianza demostrando que sois dignos rangers, se que sera un camino largo y difícil, con la tentación de volver al mal camino, pero confió en vosotros, ahora a descansar - les dijo en un tono relajado pero formal, para irse todos a darse un buen baño relajante.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba otro chapter, se que ha sido largo, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta luego.

Ahora mis aclaraciones.

1º el pilum es un arma de asta, vamos una lanza, utilizada por el ejercito romano, existían 2 tipos aunque de misma forma, la mas pequeña era utilizada como arma arrojadiza mientras que la mas grande era usada como arma de combate, esperando a que su oponente se estrellase contra ella.

2º la roncona es un arma que sobrepasa la altura de un hombre, situándose en los 2 m de normal. Su moharra era de uso exclusivamente punzante, por ello su cuchilla central es más larga y aguda. Sus aletas laterales, las que le dan la característica diferencial, toman forma de garfio y tratan de asemejarse -en conjunto- a una flor de lis.


	21. Capitulo 21, Canto de sirena

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 20: Canto de Sirena

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Exodus había invitado a los rangers Fuerza Pokemon a estar un tiempo en su base, sin pensar en las consecuencias, apenas un par de horas y ya había discusiones, en concreto entre Misty, y Dawn, parece que la idea de salir con el mismo chico (aunque fueran de universos distintos) no les agradaba en absoluto, al poco empezó otra discusión entre ambas, con ambos Ash presentes, el Ash alterno fue a detener la pelea, pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón por parte de Misty, mientras los presentes observaban la situación algo inquietos.

\- Oye, ¿por que no detienes a Misty? - le pregunto el Ash alterno al de esta historia, el cual suspiro y respondió de manera corta y concisa.

\- Un hombre nunca debería meterse en medio de una pelea de gatas - dijo sereno y calmado dejando confuso al Ash alterno, aquellos que lo oyeron no pudieron evitar reír por dentro, cuando entro Exodus molesto en la sala, consiguiendo que ambas pararan por acto reflejo.

\- Intento trabajar en el laboratorio, si queréis discutir id a otra parte, ademas es bastante tarde, deberíais dormir - les dijo de manera seca y precisa Exodus a los rangers, estos se fueron a los dormitorios mas por miedo que por que quisieran, habían oído hablar de los duros castigos de Exodus.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Lon se encontraba en su laboratorio junto a Vrak y Seik, comprobando algunos datos de su computadora sobre los prisioneros, cuando vieron uno bastante interesante.

\- Asegúrate de que nos lo traen - le indico Vrak al científico, el cual fue junto a Elementor a por ese "individuo", para Vrak dirigirse al salón del trono junto a su señor.

En el salón del trono, estaban Sunset junto al inútil de su hermano, Ben, su guardaespaldas, William, Athea, Gwen, ademas de Tebigon que tenia junto a el una caja de plomo, también había un holograma mostrando a Ghetchis (el del fic de Xanatrix742) y a Gengar, uno de los generales de Malamar, señor del Submundo, también estaban los Doom rangers, al poco entraron Seik seguido de Vrak, el cual todavía se veía herido por su ultimo combate contra Exodus.

\- Decidme, ¿cual es la perdición de los hombres? - les dijo Vrak de manera enigmática.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

A la mañana siguiente se volvía a ver a Misty y a Dawn discutiendo sobre quien entraría primero en las duchas, esas 2 no se llevaban muy bien que se dijera, tras esta discusión y otra durante el desayuno, fueron todos a la sala de entrenamiento, donde Exodus los esperaba, para allí empezar los rangers poder aural con su entrenamiento, donde Exodus corregía sus puntos débiles.

\- !Misty debes dar tus golpes con mas soltura, pareces un Spinda borracho¡, !Ash tu daga es para bloquear y desarmar a tu oponente, no la uses como si fuera un abanico¡, !Serena, flexiona mas la piernas, eres una atleta, no una rama seca¡, !N, Trip, compenetraos mas, parecéis mas un par de sacos de boxeo, debéis proteger al otro¡, !Clemont flexiona mas la espalda, si quieres usar tu nuevo invento necesitaras fortalecer tus músculos¡, !Gary, con mas brío, un Snorlax seria mas ágil¡ - decía en un tono mas propio de un sargento que de un mentor, los rangers Fuerza Pokemon estaban a la vez impresionados y asustados por tan duro método de entrenamiento, cuando sonó la alarma, comprobando por las pantallas como un enorme grupo de trasgos y ciberdemons atacando ciudad Shalour, junto a ellos estaban William y Tebigon, los rangers sabían muy bien que hacer, yendo a la ciudad natal de Korrina los rangers fuerza pokemon, poder aural, los dark ranger y Ziggy.

 **Ciudad Shalour (alterno)**

En las calles de la ciudad se encontraba la gente huyendo de los monstruos, cuando los rangers llegaron con un fuerte destello consiguiendo unos valiosos segundos para transformarse, Ash fue a por William, Misty fue a enfrentar a Tebigon mientras los demás rangers se encargaban de los soldados de Seik y el Youkai.

Ash enfrentaba a William bloqueando los golpes de la gigantesca espada de este con su daga, para dar un rápido golpe a las manos de este con la propia haciendo que la soltase, para propinarle una fuerte patada echándolo hacia atrás.

\- Una arma tan grande te hace lento, adiós - dijo lanzandole un "rayo" dejándolo fuera de combate, luego fue a ayudar a sus compañeros y a los demás rangers.

Misty enfrentaba a Tebigon llevando su hacha y su nuevo escudo, mientras este usaba su lanza y disparaba desde un cañón ubicado en su brazo izquierdo, ambos se enfrentaban dándolo todo, Tebigon embistió hacia Misty, pero esta ya se conocía ese ataque y salto para evitarlo y propinarle un hachazo en el hombro derecho, para disparar con los pequeños cañones de su escudo, aturdiendo a Tebigon, este aun dispuesto a luchar, concentro energía en su lanza creando rayos a su alrededor, Misty uso"protección" desde su escudo, consiguiendo evitar el daño para contraatacar con "hiperrayo", haciendo que Tebigon chocara contra un muro, atravesándolo, adolorido y dañado, Tebigon se teletransporto de vuelta al planeta con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, dejando extrañada a Misty

\- "Podría ser que esto sea solo una distracción, pero, ¿para que?" - se pregunto a si misma la ranger azul, antes de ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Cuando acabaron, se reunieron en una de las calles principales para comprobar daños y volver a la base, cuando llego Brock el ultimo, entre sus brazos llevaba a una mujer de unos 20 años, de pelo negro, piel clara llevando un ligero vestido blanco, parecía inconsciente, ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar mirarla y sentirse nerviosos ante una chica tan hermosa, poniéndose las chicas molestas, la mujer empezó a recuperarse, mirando a sus "salvadores" para decir de manera dulce y seductora.

\- Obedecedme - les dijo haciendo que Brock la pusiera cuidadosamente en el suelo, quedando todos los chicos como en trance, Misty sin pensarlo 2 veces disparo a la mujer, revelando su verdadera forma, era una criatura de forma humana cuya piel era de color azul aguamarina, pelo largo negro, extremadamente atractiva, ojos plateados, vestida con un corsé ceñido blanco y unas medias blancas, llevando un par de dagas en su cintura, su verdadera forma basto para hacer que los rangers masculinos quedaran bajo su poder - Dejadme que me presente ilusas, soy Sirenax, y ahora estos "hombres" me obedecen, destruidlas - ordeno Sirenax a los rangers bajo su poder, pero las chicas fueron teletransportadas a la base antes de recibir un solo golpe - No importa, ya destruiré a esas estúpidas luego - dijo cuando sonó una comunicación, siendo Sunset quien hablaba.

\- _Escúchame, quiero que me traigas al amarillo, y cuando llegue el momento también a esa ranger con forma de pingüino, entendido_ \- le ordeno Sunset a la prisionera, pero esta no respondió y en su lugar le hizo un gesto a sus esclavos para que la siguieran.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Sunset se encontraba molesta y furiosa con esa prisionera, la muy maldita había escapado y se había llevado a los rangers con ella, furiosa llamo a su primo y a todos sus generales al salón del trono.

\- !Quiero que me traigáis a esa prisionera y al ranger amarillo¡, !Ahora¡ - dijo haciendo que sus lacayos corrieran como locos a buscar a la maldita, mientras Vrak intentaba deducir hacia donde podría haber ido esta.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Las chicas se encontraban furiosas con Exodus y Shizuru por haberlas sacado de allí, cuando Shizuru se dirigió a ellas.

\- !Escuchadme vale¡, se que estáis molestas, pero no podemos enfrentarla sin mas, explícales por que maestro - les dijo Shizuru a las rangers, las cuales miraron al antiguo discípulo de Zordon molestas.

\- Primero, relajaos, segundo, la razón principal por la que os hemos traído de vuelta es por algo que se de esa criatura, yo y Zordon ya la enfrentamos hace muchos años - dijo consiguiendo el interés de las rangers - En ese encuentro descubrimos muchas cosas, sobretodo después de capturarla, gracias a esto descubrimos que existen criaturas inmunes al poder ranger, ella es inmune a los ataques imbuidos de energía morfica, como la de vuestras armas, también descubrimos que existen razas capaces de generar energía morfica y criaturas resistentes a sus efectos - expuso Exodus a las presentes, por eso las había sacado de allí, sus ataques no habrían surtido el mas mínimo efecto sobre ella - De hecho, existen universos en los que no funcionan vuestros poderes - termino de decir a las presentes, respondiendo Misty con una pregunta.

\- A dicho que existen criaturas capaces de generar y/o resistentes a la energía morfica, ¿se refiere a los doppelgangers y a Nightmare? - le pregunto Misty a Exodus, el cual asintió consiguiendo que Misty se quedada pensativa, cuando Mathews entro.

\- Maestro he localizado a Sirenax, se dirige a la cueva reflejos junto a los rangers - dijo tranquilo mirando a las chicas, las cuales fueron siendo detenidas por Shizuru.

\- Voy con vosotras, yo me encargare de esa bruja azul - dijo a las rangers, las cuales asintieron.

\- Buena suerte chicas, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijeron al unisono Mathews y Exodus despidiéndose de las chicas.

 **Cueva Reflejos (alterna)**

En las cercanías de la cueva reflejos se encontraba Sirenax siendo llevada en un pequeño trono hecho de plantas que era cargado por Brock, Cilan, Conner y el N de ese universo, apareciendo delante de esta y su séquito las rangers y Shizuru.

\- !Gyarados/Silveon metamorfosis¡, !ranger azul/rosa, listas¡ - dijeron las 2 rangers Poder Aural transformándose.

\- !Piplup/Axew/Blaziken/Lucario/Delphox/Dedenne forma ranger¡, !ranger azul/morada/roja/Lucario/Delphox/Dedenne, listas¡ - dijeron las rangers Fuerza Pokemon prepararas para combatir.

\- !Beartic/Sawsbuck/Vaporeon forma ranger¡, !ranger polar/estacional/aguamarina listas¡ - dijeron las Dark rangers dispuestas a combatir.

\- !Poder de vulpes¡ - dijo Shizuru adoptando su forma de combate.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que las chicas quieren pelea, destruidlas - les ordeno a sus esclavos Sirenax, los rangers se distribuyeron así, May enfrentaba a Drew, Dawn enfrentaba a Ash alterno, Serena alterna y Bonnie enfrentaban a Brock, Ziggy y N alterno, Iris enfrentaba a Conner, Serena a Gary, Burgundy a Cilan, Georgia a Harley, Korrina a ambos Clemont, Ursul Trip, mientras Misty se enfrentaba a Ash.

\- !Chicas hay que aumentar poder, con un poder capaz de romper mares y océanos, megaevolución¡ - dijo Misty aumentando su poder, siendo seguida por algunas de sus compañeras.

\- !Modo evolución, ranger Haxorus/Empoleon¡ - dijeron Dawn e Iris adoptando la forma de sus respectivas evoluciones.

\- !Mas haya de la evolución, megaevolución¡ - dijo Korrina adquiriendo su segundo nivel de poder, mientras Shizuru se acercaba en sigilo para enfrentarse a Sirenax.

Korrina enfrentaba a ambos Clemont aprovechándose de su mayor velocidad y mejor forma física, para bloquear al de su universo con sus manos y lanzarlo para que aplastase al otro, dejándolos inutilizados.

Misty se dedicaba a bloquear los ataques de Ash, no quería herirlo, así que pensó rápidamente en algo.

\- Ash reacciona, este no eres tu, se que puedes escapar de su control, !por favor¡ - le decía Misty a su novio, el cual se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

\- "Tiene razón, no voy a dejarme dominar, ni por esta bruja ni por nadie, el fuego purifica, el fuego purifica" - se empezó a decir a si mismo, consiguiendo romper el control que tenia Sirenax sobre el.

Las demás rangers también retenían a sus oponentes, Dawn se quito el casco y se lo quito a su Ash como pudo para darle un beso, el cual consiguió devolverle el uso de razón, May consiguió razonar con Drew recordandole ese deseo de redimirse, consiguiendo liberarlo también, los demás rangers Poder Aural empezaron a recitar un mantra relacionado con su elemento igual que hacia Ash, consiguiendo mantener el control sobre ellos mismos y así hacer que sus compañeras pudieran retener a los otros.

Mientras esto pasaba, Shizuru enfrentaba a Sirenax, esta saco las dagas de su cintura bloqueando la ninja-to de Shizuru, ambas chocaron sus armas quedando en empate, Sirenax creo una esfera de agua que lanzo a Shizuru, lanzandola hacia atrás, esta lanzo varias bolas de fuego fantasmal, bloqueándolas Sirenax con una cortina de agua, para aparecer detrás de Shizuru y golpearla haciéndola caer al suelo, Shizuru se levanto molesta para escupir al suelo.

\- Muy bien es hora de enfrentarte a mi verdadera forma, !bendición de Kyubi¡ - dijo Shizuru mientras se ponía las manos sobre el pecho, iniciando una transformación, su cabello se torno plateado apareciendo un par de pequeñas orejas de zorro en su cabeza, desapareciendo las suyas humanas, también le salieron 3 colas de zorro de color plateado en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura al tiempo que también cambiaban sus vestimentas, ahora llevaba una camisa negra con 2 detalles dorados en forma de zorro corriendo el uno detrás del otro en la espalda, llevaba una falda corta de color azul marino a juego, con unas sandalias negras modelo sigilo, llevando su ninja-to en su cinturón, los rangers que aun tenían control sobre si mismo se quedaron en shock, eso tendría que ser explicado luego.

Ambas volvieron a empezar a luchar, Shizuru golpeaba a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de antes, mientras Sirenax bloqueaba como podía los continuos ataques, acabando desarmada, Shizuru aprovecho y le dio una poderosa patada a su oponente, dejándola aturdida y en el suelo.

\- Prepárate para tu final, !llama de Kyubi¡ - dijo Shizuru convocando una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo hacia su oponente, destruyéndola de un solo golpe, tras esto decidieron volver a la base ahora que el control estaba roto y descansar de tan molesta situación.

 **Planeta Imperio**

En el planeta Sunset observo a los rangers, viendo la extraña transformación de Shizuru, para enviar a un grupo a recuperar los restos de Sirenax, el que no la enfrentaran los rangers le parecía extraño.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

De vuelta en la base los rangers se disponían a descansar, cuando Max intervino apareciendo en medio de su camino.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta Shizuru - dijo asintiendo la alumna de Exodus - ¿Que era esa extraña transformación? - pregunto rascándose esta la mejilla con un dedo, cuando Drew fue quien respondió algo cansado.

\- Yo también tengo otras preguntas, pero mejor descansemos y que nos respondan después de la cena - dijo asintiendo los otros rangers, Shizuru asintió dándoles la razón, las chicas decidieron darse un baño relajante en las aguas termales que había en ese lugar, mientras los chicos se fueron a darse una ducha y luego algunos fueron hacia la sauna que había en ese lugar, dentro entraron ambos Ash, decidiros a comprobar quien aguantaba mas ese calor, mientras las chicas salieron de las termas para irse separando, yendo Dawn y Misty hacia la sauna, encontrándose que ya estaba ocupada, con Gary esperando fuera.

\- ¿Quien esta dentro Gary? - pregunto Misty molesta por no poder entrar, respondiendo Gary entre carcajadas.

\- Pues, ja, pues están los 2 Ash, haber quien aguanta mas tiempo, jajaja - decía haciendo que ambas se miraran extrañadas - y bueno, ¿por que no entramos luego los 3? preciosas - dijo haciendo que Misty se enfadara, recibiendo Gary un puñetazo en la cara, Misty abrió la puerta para comprobar que su Ash seguía consciente, ambas ayudaron a salir a sus respectivos novios con cuidado de que no se les cayeran las toallas que llevaban como única prenda, ambos fueron a un cambiador cercano para volverse a poner sus ropas, Misty y Dawn entraron en la sauna y empezaron a hablar entre si, para poner de acuerdo algunas cosas.

\- Muy bien, ambos salimos de manera estricta con el mismo chico, primero, lo mejor sera buscar una manera de distinguirlos, como las gafas del mio - dijo Misty consiguiendo que la otra asintiera, ambas siguieron con su platica tranquilamente.

Llegara la tarde, varias de las chicas fueron a entrar en la cocina, para preparar la cena, siendo detenidas por Trip.

\- ¿Que pasa Trip? - pregunto Serena algo confusa por que le evitada el paso hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras dejaba pasar a Brock.

\- Pues muy sencillo, ambos Ash nos convencieron de que, ya que hoy las chicas han salvado el mundo, seria poco agradecido dejarlas hacer todas las tareas, por eso hoy la cena la preparamos los chicos, y vosotras descansáis, estoy de acuerdo con ambos, os lo merecéis - dijo Trip con una sonrisa en la cara, Serena por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía nerviosa, ademas, Misty se fijo en que se sonrojo levemente, todas decidieron ir hacia el comedor para esperar lo que preparaban los chicos.

La cena fue algo maravilloso, las chicas se sentían como reinas, ¿seria algún posible efecto secundario del control de Sirenax? se preguntaban algunas de estas mientras los chicos las agasajaban.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Sunset envió los restos de Sirenax a Lon, su científico, el cual reunió a todos los habitantes del palacio en una de las salas principales, entre ellos se encontraban los Doom rangers.

\- Muy bien, les he reunido aquí por ... - dijo siendo interrumpido por la Doom Iris.

\- Déjese de charlas y vaya directo al grano - dijo consiguiendo molestar al científico, el cual la miro lleno de furia.

\- Muy bien, he descubierto que el cuerpo de Sirenax es invulnerable a la energía de morfosis, y a todo lo que este impregnada de esta - dijo lleno de orgullo, los Doom rangers no se creían lo que oían - Si no me creen, he dispuesto parte de su torso en un objetivo, ataquen lo y verán que no les miento - dijo, la Doom Iris no tardo en sacar sus dagas y golpear los restos de Sirenax, pero por mas fuerza que hacia, no podía atravesar en absoluto sus restos, el Doom Brock le pidió su espada a su compañero, este golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, pero como Lon dijo no consiguió ni hacerle un rasguño a los restos, furioso, Doom Ash creo una micro-tormenta y lanzo varios rayos a los restos, los cuales seguían intactos - Como les había dicho, su cuerpo resulta invulnerable a todo lo que tenga energía morfica, incluido tus tormentas, si la hubierais enfrentado os habría vencido sin esfuerzo, creo que con tiempo podría crear una armadura con sus propiedades, aunque me llevaría 1000 años - termino de decir para ordenar a varios ciberdemons que se llevaran esos "restos" para continuar trabajando en un arma anti-rangers, mientras Sunset sonreía contenta.

\- Primo, es hora de darte esa piedra que me pedías - dijo consiguiendo que Vrak y Seik empezaran a reír maliciosamente.

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Tras cenar, todos se encontraban en la sala principal, en esta había varias mesas y numerosas sillas, Shizuru se dispuso a contarles que era esa forma, pero fue Exodus quien hablo.

\- Muy bien, queréis saber que era esa transformación, ¿me equivoco? - pregunto asintiendo todos - Muy bien, esa era su verdadera forma - dijo consiguiendo que todos se sorprendieran, excepto Mathews - Ella es una Kitsune, un espíritu zorro, al igual que los trasgos ella esta entre nuestro mundo y el de los espíritus, su poder es proporcional al numero de colas que posea, los Kitsunes poseen vidas mas largas que las de los humanos, la encontré hace años, su aldea fue arrasada por Lilith y sus lacayos, por aquel entonces Mathews ya era mi alumno - dijo haciendo que los rangers tuvieran por instinto preguntar la misma cosa, pero ninguno lo hizo por ser una falta de caballerosidad, tras esto Drew pregunto algo.

\- Ash me gustaría preguntarte, ¿por que usas gafas? - pregunto Drew al Ash de mi fic, este se puso cómodo en su asiento antes de responder de manera pausada y tranquila.

\- Se debe a algo que me paso hace poco mas de un año - dijo para empezar a narrar lo que paso.

 **POV Ash**

 **Fue hace mucho, en nuestro mundo el Team Rocket esta actualmente disuelto, y en cierto modo es gracias a mi a ese trió de desafortunados, tras mi viaje por Kalos me entere que el Team Rocket estaba causando estragos en otras regiones, me dije a mi mismo "Si no puedo defender a aquellos que me importa, ¿de que serviría ser maestro pokemon?", así que fui viajando de región en región ayudando a dar caza a los rocket, durante este viaje encontré a un anciano maestro del aura en una lejana región del oeste, que me enseño las nociones básicas, me dijo que el resto lo aprendería de un maestro mucho mayor que el, estuve durante bastante tiempo viajando, hasta que un miembro de la policía internacional contacto conmigo, tenían a unos confidentes dispuestos a delatar la posición de la base principal del Team Rocket, pero solo hablarían conmigo, tras entrar en ese lugar descubrí que esos confidentes eran Jessie, James y Meowth, me dijeron que lo harían con una condición, la amnistía total por sus crímenes, yo estuve de acuerdo descubriendo la localización de esta, oculta en una cordillera montañosa cercana a ciudad Viridian, con extremo sigilo, yo y varios agentes de la policía nos adentramos dentro, fui hacia donde se encontraba Giovanni, el líder de esos malhechores, me enfrente a el con todo lo que tenia, consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo y unos cuantos golpes derrotarlo y esposarlo, sus pokemon fueron un verdadero desafió, entonces sentí algo, había personas en los sótanos, algunos científicos de los Rocket estaban experimentando buscando combinar su ADN con el de los pokemons, corrí hacia allí sin darme cuenta de que ese malnacido había activado un sistema de autodestrucción de su base, tras llegar al sótano abrí las celdas y ayude a salir a toda esa gente solo para que se activasen los explosivos que había en esta, cayéndome encima todo el edificio, los médicos me dijeron que estuve muerto durante unos 20 minutos después de que me encontrara el equipo de salvamento, ademas de un mes en coma, Pikachu estaba a salvo dado que lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, pero los daños eran elevados, me había roto cada hueso de mi cuerpo, estuve también con los ojos vendados otro par de meses, en los cuales no paraba de tener sueños extraños, ahora me doy cuenta que eran premoniciones de un posible futuro, o quizás imágenes de un pasado lejano en otra vida, no lo se, cuando me quitaron las vendas me hicieron varias pruebas, descubrieron que un leve derrame cerebral había dañado las partes del cerebro que procesan la información obtenida por los ojos, en resumen esteba miope y nada lo curaría, estando en esa cama de hospital tuve tiempo de sobra para pensar, ¿que habría pasado si hubiera muerto?, entonces me di cuenta de muchas cosas, incluido lo que sentía por ti Misty, sin nada que hacer, estuve pensando en muchas cosas, ademas de descubrir una pasión por la lectura que desconocía, tras salir de ese hospital me dispuse a comprobar los daños ocasionados por los Rocket**.

 **Fin del POV**

\- El resto como se dice es historia - termino de decir Ash a los presentes, los cuales se quedaron impresionados por como había narrado los hechos, Clemont sin embargo parecía pensativo, cosa que noto el Ash alterno.

\- ¿Que te ocurre Clemont aural? - pregunto Ash alterno, este se sacudió un instante y miro a los presentes, para responder.

\- Es algo en lo que llevo pensando desde que llegamos, si los dark rangers perdieron sus poderes, ¿como pudo mantenerlos Paúl?, es decir, el no tiene los conocimientos necesarios para reparar y aun menos construir un morpher, así que, ¿como es que mantiene sus poderes? - pregunto, los rangers entendían a lo que se refería, respondiendole Gary.

\- Y si, esta usando alguna fuente de energía para mantenerlos de algún modo, basándome en la primera ley de la termodinámica, nada se crea ni se destruye, todo se transforma - respondió Gary, los rangers se miraron entre si, algunos estaban algo confusos y esperaban a que respondiera Exodus, pero este permanecía en silencio.

\- ¿Y de donde la obtiene? de una central eléctrica, seria idóneo para el, ser un grano en el culo, eso es lo que es - dijo Harley de manera burlona, siendo Ziggy quien le respondió.

\- Lo dudo, a menos que haya numerosos apagones, ¿y energía nuclear? - pregunto confuso Ziggy, los rangers se pusieron nerviosos al oír eso, siendo Iris quien le respondió.

\- Lo dudo mucho, su cuerpo no muestra los mas mínimos resquicios de radiación, pero entonces, ¿que? - se pregunto Iris, se formo un incomodo silencio, siendo Ash quien respondió en un tono algo tenebroso.

\- No, este es egoísta y sádico, daría lo que fuera por mas poder, incluida su energía vital, pero algo así ya lo habría matado hace meses, a menos que se la este quitando a otros, digo yo - indico Ash haciendo que los demás rangers se estremecieran, hablando ahora si, Exodus.

\- Puede que tengas razón, imaginaos que su morpher es como el deposito de un coche, al quedar dañado no podía llenarse como debía, así que lo llena continuamente usando su energía vital, pero sus fuerzas se agotan, si consideramos que le ha estado robando a otros sus poderes, el deposito se hace mas grande, necesitando mas energía para llenarlo, puede que la principio le bastase con 1 persona o 2, pero conforme se ha hecho con los poderes de mas rangers, necesita mas energía, necesita quitársela a mas personas, luego debería haber numerosos archivos policiales indicando desapariciones, teniendo en cuenta que se transporta creando portales, necesita mucha energía, solo debemos anticipar donde aparecerá y podremos enfrentarlo y vencerlo, seguramente atacara a los demás rangers antes de enfrentaros, así que debemos estar listos - dijo Exodus a los presentes, los cuales asintieron, puede que aun tuvieran mucho que aprender, pero pensaban rendirse, nunca.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba este chapter, espero les haya gustado junto a algunas ideas que llevo teniendo desde hace meses, aquí les indico algunas cosas que deberían haber observado.

 **1º la existencia de criaturas inmunes al poder ranger.**

 **2º la verdadera forma de Shizuru y su referencia a la mitología japonesa.**

 **3º la madurez de Ash, resultado de una experiencia difícil y de estar técnicamente, entre los muertos.**

 **4º la teoría de como mantuvo sus poderes Paúl, y con ello quizás como derrotarlo.**

Ademas como pequeño extra, les indicare algunos futuros proyectos.

Un One-shot de Power Rangers con los "gloriosos" Bulk y Skull como protagonistas.

Un crossover entre los Looney Tunes y Phineas y Ferb.

Por ultimo y no por ello menos importante, un fic de Kingdom Hearts centrado en un momento posterior a Kingdom Hearts 3, cuyo fondo seria una carrera de naves, en el cual estoy pensando en aceptar OC, espero les haya gustado, hasta luego.


	22. Capitulo 22, Vuelta a casa

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Este chapter ocurre después del capitulo 37 de "Power Ranger Fuerza Pokemon", de Xanatrix742, disfrútenlo**

 **ADVERTENCIA, DE LEER ESTO ANTES QUE EL CHAPTER MENCIONADO HABRÁ RIESGO DE SPOILER, QUEDAN AVISADOS**

Capitulo 21: Vuelta a casa

 **Guarida de Exodus**

Los acontecimientos recientes han tenido efecto en la moral de nuestros héroes, Shizuru, la fiel alumna de Exodus había perdido casi todo su poder, robado por la temible y cruel emperatriz del Youkai, Sunset Shimmer, de todos los mas afectados eran Mathews y Exodus, el cual se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento de la base, enfrentándose a versiones holograficas de varios de los enemigos mas poderosos de la historia de los Power Rangers, Goldar, Ecliptor, Zeltrax, Koragg, Deker y Fury, enfrentándolos a todos a la vez, este golpeo a Goldar y Fury con su espada, derrotándolos, viendo como le atacaban Zeltrax y Deker por los lados, salto para evitarlos, entonces le dio una patada a Zeltrax empujándolo, para empezar a acumular energía.

\- !Arco voltaico¡ - conjuro Exodus creando una pequeña tormenta eléctrica lanzando varios rayos a Zeltrax y Deker, dejando fuera de combate a Zeltrax mientras Deker bloqueaba las descargas con su espada a modo de pararrayos, Ecliptor lanzo un rayo el cual desvió Exodus con su espada hacia Deker, el cual rodó por el suelo evitando el ataque.

\- Observa el ojo del amo, !ataque del lobo¡ - conjuro Koragg, el mítico caballero lobo creando su mejor ataque, el cual Exodus desvió hacia sus lados para lanzar varios rayos de energía hacia sus oponentes, los cuales cayeron al suelo, Exodus levanto su mano derecha creando un extraño símbolo sobre su cabeza.

\- Observad el poder del vació, !vórtice de caos¡ - conjuro Exodus creando un agujero negro delante de el, absorbiendo a los 3 guerreros, acabando con ello ese entrenamiento, Mathews miraba el combate nervioso, igual que Ash que se encontraba a su lado.

\- "Exodus es muy poderoso, me alegra saber que es nuestro aliado, pero se que debo ponerme a entrenar en serio, no querría que le pasada lo mismo a Misty, no podría soportarlo" - pensaba para si Ash, dispuesto a ponerse en serio con el entrenamiento, Mathews también miraba todo en silencio, cuando entro Shizuru, este no pudo evitar ir a comprobar como estaba, aunque se veía que Exodus se encontraba molesto por aquello, pero se calmo a si mismo respirando hondo, les hizo una señal a los presentes para que le siguieran, para luego convocar a todos los que se encontraban en esta a la sala principal, cuando todos llegaron, miro a los presentes, respiro hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Muy bien, os he llamado aquí por una razón, volvemos a nuestro universo - dijo haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran confusos, ¿por que irse ahora? - Supongo que os preguntáis el por que, la razón es simple, hemos dejado desatendido nuestro universo demasiado tiempo, si nuestros enemigos han descubierto a algún otro heredero eso nos dejaría con mucha desventaja, ademas, se que deseáis volver a casa algunos, Drew, Ziggy, os dejo al cargo de este lugar hasta que sea necesario que nosotros volvamos - dijo asintiendo ambos en señal de respuesta, Exodus miro a su alumna preocupado, sabia que debía volver no solo por eso, sino también para ayudarla a recuperar sus fuerzas, los rangers fueron hacia sus habitaciones para recoger su equipaje, tras esto, decidieron esperar a su maestro en la entrada

\- Oye, ¿podríais despedidos de los rangers Fuerza Pokemon por nosotros? - pregunto Gary a los dark rangers, los cuales asintieron cuando salio Exodus de la base junto a sus alumnos, eso indicaba que ambos iban a acompañarlos, Exodus creo un portal hacia la cueva reflejos, para volver a su mundo por el mismo punto por el que llegaron.

 **Cueva Reflejos (la de mi universo)**

Los rangers salieron de la cueva para mirar a su alrededor, no parecía que hubiera pasado nada en esos días, así que fueron de vuelta hacia el Templo.

 **Planeta Imperio**

Vrak se encontraba junto a la entrada del palacio, donde se encontraba su prima junto a sus generales, al poco llegaron Seik y Tebigon, se podía ver en la cada de Vrak furia, deseaba destruir a los rangers de ese universo, pero en ese momento su prioridad era liberar a su señor, así que los 3 crearon un portal por el cual volvieron de vuelta a la Cueva Maldita.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Los villanos volvieron a su guarida, en ella esperaba Calisto junto a un grupo de trasgos y los humanos, Seik se retiro a la sala donde se encontraba su cuerpo encerrado, mientras los otros 2 generales volvían a sus aposentos, tras un par de horas todos se reunieron en la sala donde se encontraba el cristal sello, allí en un rincón se encontraba el cuerpo que había estado usando, el cual se estaba convirtiendo en polvo, ese cuerpo no era lo bastante resistente para aguantar todo su poder, para dirigirse a sus subordinados.

\- Calisto, ¿habéis encontrado a algún heredero? - pregunto Seik a su sirvienta, la cual se aclaro la garganta dispuesta a responderle.

\- Si mi señor, hemos descubierto a 3 herederos, pero mientras que uno esta en paradero desconocido, el otro a demostrado ser un guerrero, le estamos siguiendo el rastro en este momento - dijo esta a su señor, siendo Tebigon el que pregunto algo bastante obvio por lo dicho por la cazadora.

\- Un momento, ¿y el tercero? - pregunto este a la general, la cual respondió molesta.

\- Estamos preparándolo todo para el ataque, ademas, uno de los nuestros antes quería tomarse una pequeña venganza antes - dijo esta, Seik pensó cuidadosamente en lo que había dicho, para ordenar a sus sirvientes.

\- Muy bien, entonces dime en que consistía esa venganza y en que me beneficia, también quiero que aviséis a Ghetchis para darle las ordenes, !¿entendido?¡ - ordeno a sus sirvientes, los cuales respondieron al unisono.

\- !Señor si señor¡ - respondieron los generales antes de empezar las comunicaciones.

 **Templo**

Los rangers acababan de entrar en el templo donde les esperaba Azmuth junto a alguien inesperado.

\- ¿Papa? - pregunto incrédulo Clemont al ver a su padre allí, no esperaba verle en ese momento ni en ese lugar, este rio para abrazar a su hijo y contestarle.

\- Por supuesto, quien si no creéis que se ha estado encargando de proteger este lugar mientras no estabais, aunque hay un problema del que no nos hemos podido ocupar - dijo Meyer a los rangers mostrando una imagen nada agradable, se veía el Reino Espejismo, en concreto el palacio, en este se veía a un hombre mayor sentado en el trono, llevaba ropa militar y un gran bigote, junto a el había varios trasgos armados, Misty y Ash no pudieron evitar enfadarse, dado que sabían de quien se trataba - Lo peor no es el hecho de que se haya hecho con el poder, sino que en el hemos visto a numerosos entrenadores desaparecidos, convertidos en monstruos y obligados a luchar como gladiadores en un coliseo, donde varios monstruos apuestan sobre quien ganara, lo peor es que la población es obligada a trabajar como esclavos, sabemos que los combates no son a muerte, también sabemos por buena fuente que hay varias personas dispuestas a luchar contra ese tirano, lo único que no sabemos es donde esta la familia real - termino de decir este a los presentes, los rangers y Exodus pensaron en donde podría esta la familia real, dando la respuesta Ash.

\- Puede que en el Paraíso Togepi - dijo Ash llamando la atención de los presentes - Es una especie de dimensión alternativa oculta en este, se como acceder, también se quien es ese sujeto, es el coronel Hansen, que yo sepa estaba preso - explico a los presentes, hablando Exodus.

\- Muy bien, detendremos a ese maldito en 48 horas, mientras tanto quiero que descanséis, nosotros recabaremos información sobre nuestro enemigo, muy bien, !rompan filas¡ - ordeno a los rangers Exodus asintiendo estos como respuesta, volviendo a sus respectivos hogares para descansar del duro viaje y poder estar prepararos para tan ardua misión.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Nos encontramos en esta bella ciudad de la costa, Misty apareció en un callejón para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que alguien la descubriera, para ir andando hacia la casa de su hermana para poder dejar el equipaje y descansar, cuando llego a esta tras andar unos cuantos minutos, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, para comprobar que se encontraba cerrada.

\- "¿Donde pueden haber ido estando esta mujer embarazada?, desde luego" - pensó para si mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir, comprobando que en efecto, estaba desocupada en ese instante, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, comprobando que la llamada era de Violet.

\- ¿Donde estáis tu y Daisy,?, sabes que esta embarazada no, el medico le dijo que descansara - recrimino la pelirroja por el teléfono, siendo contestada duramente.

\- _Mira señorita, mientras tu estabas en ese cursillo yo he estado ayudándola, de hecho vino también la señora Ketchum para ayudarnos mientras no estabas, ahora estamos en el paritorio del hospital general de la ciudad, así que, !ven rápido¡_ \- le dijo gritando la segunda de las hermanas, Misty en seguida supo por que estaban en ese lugar, así que dejo su equipaje en un rincón, salio por la puerta, la cerro y se fue corriendo al hospital.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

En la región Kalos era de noche, Clemont junto a su padre y Serena entraron con el mas sumo sigilo en la casa, para evitar despertar a Bonnie y que durmiera plácidamente, fueron cada uno a su respectivo dormitorio para poder descansar de tan duros días de salvar el multiverso.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Gary estaba junt Trip dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su abuelo, mientras Ash andaba tranquilo hacia su casa, este estuvo andando hasta quedar en la puerta de su casa, cuando sonó su móvil, comprobando que la llamada era de Misty, Ash pulso un botón para responder a la llamada.

\- ¿Que ocurre preciosa? - pregunto Ash alegremente, contestando Misty algo alterada y cansada.

- _Mi hermana, esta de parto, tu madre esta aquí, ven por favor_ \- respondió Misty cansada a través de este, Ash volvió a coger su equipaje y fue corriendo hacia la casa del profesor Oak.

Dentro de la casa del profesor, los rangers acababan de terminar de poner sus equipajes en las habitaciones, Pikachu, el cual se encontraba descansando en la sala de estar, dado que no se lo llevaron al otro universo, después bajaron a este para descansar, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza, el profesor fue a abrir encontrándose a Ash el cual se veía cansado, Pikachu salto desde donde estaba hacia la puerta y mirar a Ash, mientras este recuperaba el aliento el profesor Oak le saludo y le dijo.

\- Hola Ash, tu madre no esta en casa, por eso has venido, supongo - le dijo el anciano de manera calmada y serena, pero Ash no pareció prestarle atención y le pregunto casi gritando.

\- !¿Profesor Oak tiene aquí a Charizard?¡ - pregunto alterado asintiendo el profesor extrañado, Pikachu se sentía molesto, o eso se apreciaba en su rostro y en las chispas de sus mejillas, para Ash volver a hablar - Necesito que lo traiga, Daisy esta de parto, y debería estar allí por si acaso se me necesita - dijo calmándose Pikachu, el profesor corrió hacia a el laboratorio para coger la poke-ball de este, mientras Ash iba hacia el jardín, encontrándose con sus compañeros, les explico de manera resumirá lo que pasaba, mirándose todos para dejarle paso, tras unos minutos, el profesor llego con la poke-ball en mano.

\- Aquí tienes, Gary podrías coger el teléfono y llamar a Tracey, creo que necesitara saber esto - le dijo el profesor Oak a su nieto, el cual fue directo hacia el teléfono, N miro a todos los presentes, para preguntar.

\- Ash, ¿puedo ir contigo? - esto tomo por sorpresa a todos, pero antes de que respondiera se acerco a Ash para susurrarle al oído - Recuerda que ese Paúl malvado sigue por hay, no conviene ir solo - le dijo asintiendo Ash, ambos cogieron su equipaje, se subieron sobre Charizard, junto a Pikachu, y emprendieron vuelo hacia ciudad Cerulean.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Estuvieron volando durante una hora y media, llegando hasta su destino, Ash bajo primero siendo seguido por N, cogieron su equipaje, Pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador y fueron hacia la quinta planta, donde estaba estaba el paritorio, N contaba las plantas mentalmente, "1, 2, 3, 5", quedándose extrañado por la ausencia de una cuarta planta, cuando llegaron a la planta, vieron a Misty junto a Delia y Violet, las cuales se encontraban platicando, dándose cuenta de su llegara por Pikachu, el cual se adelanto y salto hacia la pelirroja, la cual acaricio al pokemon roedor, cuando todos estuvieron juntos, Misty miro a N igual que las otras 2 mujeres, el cual no pudo empezar a hablar.

\- Saludos, me llamo Natural, N para los amigos - se presento esta a ambas, quedándose Violet mirándolo fijamente - Puedo preguntar algo - dijo asintiendo todos los presentes - ¿Por que no hay cuarta planta? - dijo como si de lo mas natural del mundo se tratara, siendo Violet quien le contesto en un tono serio y formal impropio de ella.

\- Eso es muy sencillo, en nuestro idioma (considerare que Kanto usaba en tiempos antiguos el japones, ahora todas las regiones usan el mismo idioma) el cuatro (四, sì) se dice casi igual que muerte (死, sǐ) siendo algo de mal augurio, por eso en ningún hospital de la región se usa - le respondió esta, N asintió como respuesta mientras esperaban a que llamaran dando la noticia del milagro del nacimiento, tras una media hora Ash no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Cuanto creéis que tardara? - pregunto demostrado poca paciencia, Delia miro a su hijo y le contesto.

\- Eso depende de como venga el niño, de la madre, del embarazo, tu apenas tardaste 5 minutos, en cambio recuerdo que Gary me dijeron que tardo unas 3 horas - respondió la mujer, Ash parecía complacido con la respuesta así que se quedo quieto esperando, debieron paras unos 15 minutos cuando Delia pregunto a su hijo - Ash, ¿como conociste a Misty?, todavía no me lo habéis dicho ninguno de los 2 - dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, Ash se disponía a responder, pero Misty lo interrumpió.

\- Ash, déjame por una vez contar mi punto de vista y como llegue hasta ese lugar, vale - le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, Ash no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, empezando Misty a recordar como fue que acabo en aquel riachuelo - Recuerdo que todo empezó 2 días antes de conocernos - empezó a narrar.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Vemos ciudad Cerulean hace unos 6 años, en el gimnasio que todavía no había sido presa de aquel atentado de los Rocket vemos discutiendo a Misty y sus hermanas, Misty llevaba en ese momento un pantalón vaquero largo con agujeros en las rodillas y una camiseta blanca algo roída, llevaba el pelo completamente desordenado mientras le gritaba a sus hermanas._

 _\- !Ya lo veréis, seré la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua de la historia¡ - gritaba furiosa la pelirroja, sus hermanas reían a carcajadas mientras esta salia del edificio con sus sentimientos heridos, corrió hacia su casa para coger unas poke-balls ubicadas en un cajón de su cuarto, tras cogerlas fue hacia la puerta para irse cuando entro una mujer por esta,tendría unos 38 años, su cabello era largo de un exótico color verde oscuro, llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo con detalles de carpas y oleaje en hilo dorado en este, sus ojos eran azules y profundos como el océano, miro a Misty y le replico._

 _\- !Misty Waterflower, que maneras son esas de bajar unas escalera¡ -dijo la mujer siendo ignorada por Misty, pero esta agarro a la pelirroja de un hombro y la miro a los ojos - ¿Que te ocurre hija? - le pregunto algo mas calmada, Misty no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pensaba irse sin despedirse de nadie._

 _\- Iba a irme - dijo tomando por sorpresa a la mujer, la cual la acompaño hasta una silla ubicada en el salón para allí seguir hablando - Mama,estoy harta de esas 3, me tratan como a una sirvienta, por eso iba a irme, pensaba viajar para conseguir convertirme en una buena entrenadora de pokemon de agua, no en una no, !en la mejor¡ - dijo molesta mientras le venia a su mente la imagen de sus hermanas burlándose de ella la mujer miro a su hija, para abrazarla y ayudarla a calmarse._

 _\- Muy bien, si eso te hace feliz, adelante - le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida y maternal - Pero no vas a irte así señorita, y aun menos sin algo en lo que llevarte tus cosas - le dijo haciéndole señas de que subiera a su cuarto y preparada la maleta, pasaron unos minutos cuando esta bajo, llevando una pequeña camisa sin mangas de color amarillo claro y que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, unos vaqueros cortos y unos tirantes rojos que comenzaban desde sus vaqueros y terminan en una cruzada en su espalda (en forma de X) en sus vaqueros nuevamente. Sus zapatillas de deporte son color rojo y blanco con unos pequeños dibujos de truenos a los lados (las llevaba sin calcetines ) y un bolso rojo ligero, con su pelo aun desordenado._

 _\- Bueno, ya lo llevo todo, me voy - le dijo Misty a su madre, esta sin embargo no la dejo irse aun._

 _\- No tan deprisa - le dijo cogiéndola y llevándola al baño, para arreglarle el pelo un poco y recogérselo con una coleta en su lado izquierdo, tras esto Misty miro a su madre y se dispuso a despedirse._

 _\- Ahora si me voy, antes de irme pasare por la tumba de papa, se que no voy a estar durante mucho tiempo - dijo despidiéndose de su madre, se acerco a un lado de la casa tras abrir la puerta y coger su bici, paseo un rato hasta llegar a un cementerio cercano, se adentro en este y fue directa a una tumba, esta tenia un par de Gyarados adornando la lapida, Misty miro la tumba y se acerco a alguien que vendía flores por allí, comprándole unas **No me olvides,** dejándolas en la tumba soltando unas pocas lagrimas yéndose de allí._

 _Pasaron 2 días llegando hasta ciudad Viridian, Misty observaba los edificios hasta detenerse delante de uno inusualmente grande, deduciendo que se trataba del gimnasio local, se alejo de allí cuando choco con un hombre, miro a este unos instantes, llevaba una gabardina negra, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo, o eso le parecía a ella._

 _\- Disculpe señor - dijo Misty agachando la cabeza ante ese hambre, el cual solo la miro unos instantes para suspirar pesadamente._

 _\- No pasa nada, ¿eres entrenadora? - pregunto ese hombre asintiendo Misty en respuesta - si coges un camino que hay hacia el sur encontraras un rio de aguas cristalinas, no tiene perdida - dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa en la cara, para desviar la mirada hacia el edificio, viendo salir a un grupo de hombres - Bueno yo debo seguir mi trabajo, hasta luego - dijo aquel extraño hombre siguiendo a aquellas personas, Misty se preguntaba sobre que tendría ese hombre entre manos, pero esta decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse hacia donde le había dicho ese hombre, estuvo pedaleando un rato hasta que llego al punto que le dijo._

 _\- "Ese no mentía en absoluto, en unas aguas tan claras seguro hay pokemons raros" - pensó para si Misty mientras sacaba sus aparejos de pesca, iniciando a pescar, estuvo hay sentada durante por lo menos una hora, sin picar nada en el anzuelo, Misty se maldijo a si misma por su suerte, cuando algo pico en el anzuelo - !Vaya ahora si que ha picado y parece que ha picado un pez bien gordo¡ - no pudo evitar expresar con alegría al imaginarse que podría ser un pokemon raro, cuando consiguió sacarlo vio que era un niño, miro atentamente a este y vio un pokemon entre sus brazos, estaba en muy mal estado, Misty enfadara no pudo contenerse en darle una bofetada - Necesitas llevarlo a un hospital - le dijo Misty a este, el cual contesto._

 _\- ¿Un hospital? - pregunto este respondiendole Misty de manera tosca._

 _\- Si para pokemons, hay uno en la próxima ciudad - dijo Misty cuando vio algo volando a lo lejos hacia donde estaba, cuando volteo vio al chico cogiendo su bici yéndose - !¿A donde vas?¡ - le grito molesta al chico._

 _\- !Te la tomo prestada¡ - dijo el chico apareciendo una bandada de Spearows volando detrás de el, Misty resignada se fue andando detrás de el sufriendo los efectos de la clásica tormenta de principios del verano._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Y así empezó todo - termino de contar Misty, Delia miro a su hijo molesta, mientras Violet no podía evitar reír entre dientes, debían ser sobre las 6 de la tarde cuando se oyeron llantos detrás de la puerta, al poco apareció una enfermera preguntando a los presentes.

\- Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el padre? - dijo no pudiendo evitar ponerse a reír las hermanas, respondiendo Ash y N al unisono.

\- !No¡ - dijeron ambos, después, la enfermera les indico que entraran, disponiéndose a entrar todos excepto N.

\- Mirad, todos conocéis a esa mujer menos yo, no pinto nada dentro, os esperare en la entrada - dijo N cogiendo su equipaje y yéndose hacia la planta baja, tras unos minutos todos los demás entraron dentro de la habitación, en ella se encontraba en una cama tumbada Daisy con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, mirando una cuna ubicada a la derecha de la cama, Delia fue la primera en entrar para ponerse al lado izquierdo y darle ánimos, Violet no pudo evitar preguntar una cosa.

\- ¿Que es? - dijeron al unisono Misty y Violet, las cuales se miraron y poniéndose a reír.

\- Es una niña, ahora somos 4 flores en la familia - dijo haciéndose sentirse mal a Misty, Ash se acerco por detrás para abrazarla mientras se acercaban a ver a la nueva miembro de la familia, esta tenia en ese momento el pelo corto estando dormida cubierta por una delicada manta.

\- Es un ángel - no pudo evitar suspirar alegre Misty mientras miraba a su sobrina, Ash la abrazo por detrás y miro a la recién nacida y decir.

\- Es verdad, ahora sois 4 flores - dijo haciendo que Misty se sintiera mal, para luego continuar - Y una sirena en la familia - termino de decir consiguiendo que Misty lo mirada y le diera un beso en la mejilla - ¿Como la vais a llamar? - pregunto Ash a Daisy, la cual aun estaba agotada tras el parto.

\- Rose - respondió agotada, tras esto, decidieron irse a la casa de esta para descansar a Daisy y no atosigarla, Misty y Ash se miraron entre si, sabían que dentro de poco iban a tener una dura misión, una la cual decidiría el destino de todo un reino.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba este chapter, espero que les haya gustado a todos ustedes leerlos tanto como a mi escribirlo, este esta **dedicado a las madres** , esas personas que siempre desearíamos tener junto a nosotros y por suerte puedo decir aun tengo, al autor de **Fanfiction Xanatrix742** , cuyo **cumpleaños es el 27 de febrero** , y que cumpla muchos mas, y como se me podía olvidar, al **20 aniversario** de la primera edición de **Pokemon** , que vio la luz en Japón por primera ya hace tantos años, y que dure muchos mas años, hasta la próxima queridos lectores.


	23. Capitulo 23, Coliseo infernal, parte 1

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 22: Coliseo infernal, parte 1

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Es de noche en la ciudad, pero en una habitación parece haber alguien que tiene un mal sueño, Ash estaba en la cama que le habían dejado moviéndose y sudando con una expresión de miedo en su rostro distinguible incluso estando dormido, parecía sufrir en este.

 _Vemos el sueño de Ash, este se encontraba en el suelo de alguna especie de ciudad en ruinas rodeado de llamas por todas partes, a su alrededor, se veía a sus compañeros por el suelo, inertes, delante de el estaba una enorme figura parecida a un demonio, distinguiendo en su armadura como 3 cabezas de lobo y unas enormes alas llenas de plumas negras mirándole fijamente._

 _\- Y así, evitare mi destrucción, con tu sangre y tu alma - dijo aquella criatura, su voz era profunda y sonaba como si la dijeran varias personas a la vez en tonos sutilmente diferentes, antes de clavar su espada en el corazón de Ash._

\- !Nooooo¡ - grito Ash jadeando despertándose mientras se llevaba sus manos al corazón, despertando a su compañero de habitación, N, el cual lo miro preocupado.

Al día siguiente Ash se encontraba en el comedor tomándose una tila, se le veía tenso y nervioso, viéndolo Misty preocupada, esta se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo para relajarlo, este la miro viendo la preocupación en sus ojos, suspirando para darle otro sorbo a la tila, después, ello salieron de la casa para tele-transportarse al Templo.

 **Templo**

Tras los días de descanso indicados por Exodus, los rangers se reunieron en el templo para trazar un plan que les permitiera liberar el Reino Espejismo del tirano que había usurpado el trono, en la sala se encontraban ademas de estos, el señor Meyer, Azmuth, Shizuru y Mathews.

\- Muy bien, os dividiréis así, Misty, tu junto a Clemont, Trip y N iréis a las siguientes coordenadas, allí tienen aquellos que son leales a la corona que se han revelado contra el usurpador, Serena y Gary, os toca explorar la ciudad para recabar toda la información posible y limpiar las calles de trasgos que las anden patrullando, Ash, tu misión es la mas importante y a la vez la mas complicada, tienes que encontrar a la familia real y ponerla a salvo, no dudo de que Hansen intentada evitartelo de algún modo, una vez hayáis completado vuestras misiones reuníos en la base de los "rebeldes" y desde allí, dirigios a liberar a los cautivos en ese coliseo construido por Hansen, para luego enfrentados a el, ¿alguna pregunta? - indico Exodus de manera clara y concisa, siendo Ash el que pregunto.

\- ¿Cuantos cautivos hay aproximadamente en ese coliseo?

\- Unos 20 al menos, todos híbridos suponemos y bajo la voluntad de Hansen, por eso tendréis que derrotarlos, entre ellos algunos entrenadores desaparecidos - respondió para luego mostrar una imagen con fotos de entrenadores que había desaparecido recientemente, a Misty le sonaban algunas de las caras, igual que a Ash, tras esto todos fueron a prepararse para lo que se avecinaba, volviendo a la sala de computadoras preparados para la misión - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - les dijo tele-transportándolos al Reino Espejismo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del sello se sentía la furia de Seik, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para sus siervos, los cuales se encontraban también en esta.

\- !¿Como oso traicionarme?¡, !encontradlo¡, quiero yo mismo tener el placer de verle dar su ultimo aliento - dijo Seik a sus lacayos, los cuales asintieron con miedo a su señor, mas les valía no fallar.

 **Reino Espejismo**

Los rangers llegaron a un callejón llevando sus uniformes de entrenamiento, (para los que no los recuerden, el uniforme consistía en unos pantalones militares, botas de campaña, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, ademas de unos guantes de escalada, sobre esta un chaleco del color de su traje ranger, los chicos ademas llevaban una fedora marrón, mientras las chicas llevaban una boina de color negro, el chaleco de Ash es negro con el símbolo de Ho-Oh bordado en hilo dorado en las mangas con una capucha) tras esto, se separaron en 3 grupos, uno por cada una de las misiones asignadas, el grupo de Misty fue corriendo hacia la zona indicada en las coordenadas, quedando sobre una tapa de alcantarilla.

\- Supongo que toca transformarse y bajar chicos - les dijo Misty a los que iban con el, los cuales hicieron caso a su líder y se transformaron antes de quitar la tapa y bajar por las alcantarillas, estuvieron andando unos minutos antes de encontrarse con alguien, este era un hombre no muy alto, de unos 42 años con el pelo corto negro de ojos de color ámbar, piel bronceara, llevaba una gabardina azul oscura, casina negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, este los miro y les indico que le siguieran, estuvieron andando otros tantos minutos antes de llegar a una sala donde se debían reunir todas las aguas residuales, cubierta con una enorme telaraña, sobre esta andaban varias personas de un lugar a otro, ese debía ser la base de aquellos que se oponían a Hansen.

En otra parte de la ciudad Serena y Gary andaban registrando cada casa en busca de personas que pudieran estar escondidas, cuando fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de trasgos y un híbrido, este parecía un Scyther con las cuchillas sobre sus brazos, unas alas y coraza verdes, su cabeza era como la del pokemon, excepto por sus ojos que eran negros y que tenia pelo verde, este miro a los rangers y cogió un comunicador que se encontraba en su cinturón.

\- Aquí Scyguard, he encontrado un grupo de rangers, procedo a capturarlos - dijo dejando perplejos a ambos rangers, ¿como podía hablar tratándose de un híbrido?, este ataco a ambos rangers con sus cuchillas, siendo evadido sin problemas, ambos sacaron sus armas, disparando Serena sobre los trasgos mientras Gary enfrentaba a Scyguard, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, varios trasgos corrieron hacia los edificios, para colocarse en el tejado y disparar con sus arcos y ballestas, los rangers no tuvieron mas opcion que salir de hay mientras veían como se acercaban mas trasgos y algunos sombríos a toda velocidad, los rangers corrieron doblando varias esquinas hasta conseguir despistarlos.

\- Hemos estado cerca - dijo Gary casi susurrando a su compañera la cual asintió antes de dirigirse a las alcantarillas y reunirse con sus compañeros.

Mientras en la base rebelde, los rangers llegaron hasta encontrarse con el que parecía ser el líder de los rebeldes, o debería decir la líder, siendo reconocida enseguida por Misty, detrás de esta se encontraba alguien a quien no esperaban encontrar.

\- Colress - dijo entre dientes N frustrado al verle hay, pero Clemont no se fijo en el, sino en el extraño collar que llevaba, Misty se adelanto para saludar a la líder de la resistencia.

\- Princesa Sara, sera un honor ayudarla a recuperar el trono - dijo haciendo una reverencia, esta asintió antes de mirar a los demás rangers, los cuales hicieron lo mismo que su líder, la princesa solo suspiro antes de responder.

\- Solo Sara, ¿Vale? - dijo sonriendo a los rangers, los cuales asintieron, esta se hecho a un lado para dejar ver a Colress, el cual miro a los rangers con una mezcla de miedo y alegría, para contarles la princesa - Este hombre me dijo que servia a ese monstruo de Hansen, pero escapo tras desactivar un localizador que se encuentra en el extraño collar que lleva, que por cierto es una bomba - dijo haciendo que los rangers se pusieran tensos, Clemont se adelanto para mirar mejor el collar, viendo el cierre de este, sabiendo por que no se lo había quitado aun.

\- Ya veo, la única manera de quitarlo seria desactivar el cierre - dijo Clemont a sus compañeros, estos no entendían a que se refería, así que se lo explico - Es muy sencillo, si se quita el collar sin desactivarlo antes explotada, supongo que con esto se aseguraban de que no intentaras traicionarles, supongo - dijo desanimado este para tocar el cristal de su morpher - Servo-arnés - dijo apareciendo un arnés sobre su cuerpo, a la espalda de este apareció un par de brazos mecánicos con herramientas de trabajo en sus extremos, empezando a moverse estos para empezar a desactivar el collar.

Mientras tanto, Ash se encontraba andando con sumo cuidado por las calles mientras se acercaba el templo principal de la ciudad, sentía que le seguían desde hace rato, por eso andaba cruzando toda esquina que encontraba para asegurase de despistar a sus perseguidores, cuando fue sorprendido por un grupo de 10 trasgos, Ash saco su espada y empezó a luchar contra estos, golpeo a los que venían por delante acabando con estos de un golpe, luego se giro para bloquear un lanzazo por detrás y patear al trasgo, para saltar y aplastar a los que quedaban, apareciendo ahora otros 20 trasgos junto a unos 7 sombríos y un híbrido, este también era como un Scyther, prácticamente idéntico al anteriormente descrito, excepto que su cabello era negro y sus ojos castaños.

\- Muy bien, !glifo de Ho-oh metamorfosis¡ - dijo Ash transformándose y empezando a enfrentar a sus agresores, lanzo un "fuego sagrado" hacia los trasgos, dejándolos fuera de combate, luego golpeo a los sombríos que se le echaron encima para estos desaparecer y golpearle por la espalda en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Señor, aquí Scyshield, he atrapado un ranger - dijo el híbrido mediante su comunicador, para luego indicarle a los sombríos que cargaran con Ash.

De vuelta en la base, Clemont estaba trabajando en quitarle el collar bomba a Colress, mientras este le decía todo lo que sabia sobre los planes de Hansen.

\- Como te decía, han perfeccionado el sistema para combinar personas y pokemons, aunque si los sujetos son voluntarios su poder es mayor ademas de mantener la capacidad de hablar, luego esta el sistema de espejismos, el cual también han mejorado, permitiendo crear cualquier cosa con estos, incluyendo rangers indestructibles - dijo Colress a los rangers mientras Clemont seguía con su trabajo, cuando llegaron Gary y Serena corriendo, ambos se veían cansados incluso con los cascos puestos, estos vieron a Colress e instintivamente sacaron sus armas, Misty les hizo una seña indicando que no había peligro.

\- Lo que tu digas jefa - dijo Gary quitandole importancia al asunto, cuando Serena intervino.

\- Las calles están llenas de trasgos y sombríos, no sera fácil liberar el país, ¿donde esta el ranger dorado? - pregunto Serena evitando decir el nombre de su compañero, N se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabia donde estaba, Misty pulso el cristal de su morpher para intentar comunicarse con el, sin éxito alguno.

\- No contesta, es posible que este en apuros, princesa - dijo Misty mirando a Sara a los ojos - ¿sabéis donde se encuentran sus padres? - pregunto esta a la princesa, la cual negó con la cabeza, entonces Clemont quito el collar a Colress expresando aliviado.

\- Acabe, ahora eres libre - dijo haciendo que Colress empezase a llorar de emoción, luego el ranger naranja miro al equipo, había estado escuchando lo que decían - Entonces tendremos que encontrar tanto a nuestro compañero como a los reyes, ¿no es así? - expreso Clemont mirando a sus compañeros, sabían que tenia razón así que se relajaron y se prepararon para continuar su misión.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, en el palacio se encontraba el coronel Hansen, en la sala se encontraban tambien varios trasgos ademas de otros 2 híbridos Scyther, cuando entro otro híbrido Scyther con 2 personas y un Meowth en la sala, Hansen reconoció al instante a esos sujetos, los cuales llevaban una cámara.

\- !Hansen¡ - exclamaron los 3 a la vez, en efecto, eran el trió problemas, Jessie, James y Meowth, los cuales miraron a su "anfitrión".

\- Discúlpenos o gran rey Hansen - dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia James siendo imitado por sus compañeros, Hansen se sintió alagado ante ellos, aunque sabia perfectamente lo inútiles que eran - ¿Nos permitiría hacerle una entrevista en exclusiva? - dijo arrodillándose, Hansen sintiéndose todopoderoso asintió ante la pregunta, empezando Jessie a preguntar.

\- Díganos o gran Hansen, ¿como es que le obedecen tan temibles criaturas? - pregunto Jessie con la cabeza gacha en señal de servidumbre - "Es mejor no atacar su ego con mis gestos, aunque sea un mamarracho" - pensó para si, respondiendole Hansen de manera magnánima.

\- Pues primero, ellos son los trasgos, y si, me sirven de manera totalmente leal, aunque claro, también se debe al amo Seik - acabo diciendo este molesto las ultimas palabras, los 3 entendieron rápidamente que fuera quien fuera Seik, era el que mandaba, James mantuvo la cámara apuntando a Hansen para seguir con la entrevista Jessie.

\- ¿Quien es ese tal Seik y por que nunca se le ha visto? - pregunto esta consiguiendo molestarlo - Solamente lo pregunto por que ninguno de los tele-evidentes sabe quien es - termino de decir, Hansen le contesto de manera tosca y escueta.

\- Seik es un demonio el cual intento conquistar este mundo hace milenios, siendo sellado por el aura de 7 guerreros, para liberarle necesitamos el aura de los descendientes de estos guerreros - respondió este, continuando Jessie extrañada.

\- ¿Como que necesitáis?, ¿acaso hay mas sirvientes? - pregunto asustada cuando entraron los demás generales de Seik por la puerta, preguntando Tebigon rápidamente a Hansen.

\- ¿Como es que aun no han sido transformados en monstruos? - dijo sacando su lanza, Vrak miro la cámara entendiendo el porque, Calisto y Ghetchis solo miraron la escena en silencio, ambos recordaban demasiado bien a esos 3.

\- Muy sencillo, creo que si la gente sabe de que somos capaces es seguro que se someterán y ayudaran a encontrar a los herederos que faltan - dijo orgulloso Hansen, Vrak empezó a reír contestándole Hansen molesto - Ríe lo que quieras, ahora mismo tenemos a un ranger atrapado en las mazmorras y pronto sera destruido en la arena del coliseo - dijo de manera siniestra mirando a sus compañeros los cuales miraron a Ghetchis.

\- Ahora mismo, portal oscuro - conjuro Ghetchis desapareciendo de la sala del trono.

En un calabozo se encontraba Ash encadenado, este miro a su alrededor, viéndolo todo borroso, no llevaba sus gafas cuando alguien se las puso en la mano.

\- Las necesitaras, créeme, lo que va a pasar no te sera fácil - dijo aquel hombre, Ash se puso las gafas para observar a aquel sujeto, este debía tener unos 42 años con el pelo corto negro, pero se fijo sobretodo en sus ojos de color ámbar, Ash se sobresalto al verlo, fijándose en sus vestimentas, llevaba una gabardina azul oscura, camisa negra ademas de pantalones y zapatos negros, Ash no podía creer a quien tenia delante, pero antes de hablar con el este se fue del calabozo por un pasadizo oculto, Ash se fijo en un pequeño alfiler dejado cerca de su mano derecha, sonriendo este al verlo, teniendo una oportunidad de salir cogió este e intento usarlo como una ganzúa, cuando entraron varios trasgos con un Scyther híbrido.

\- Sígueme - le indico el híbrido mientras ordenaba con sus garras a los trasgos que se llevaran a Ash.

De vuelta a la base de los rebeldes, los rangers se disponían a ir al coliseo siendo detenidos por alguien a quien no esperaban.

\- Permitanme acompañarles, mi novia fue capturada hace unos días por esos monstruos, ademas de otras personas - dijo el joven que no resultaba ser otro que Drew (el de mi historia), los rangers se miraron entre si, decidiendo dejarle ir.

\- Muy bien con una condición, no te separadas de la princesa, tu labor sera protegerla - dijo Misty asintiendo Drew para después ponerse detrás de la princesa Sara, luego esta les indico que la siguieran cogiendo un pasillo hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida en aquellos túneles.

\- Observen - dijo la princesa pulsando un ladrillo en la pared, abriéndose un pasadizo oculto - Este pasadizo lleva hasta el palacio y el coliseo, por aquí - dijo la princesa indicándoles el camino, detrás de los rangers y Drew iban varios guardias aun leales a esta, estuvieron andando un rato hasta que llegaron a un sótano ubicado debajo del coliseo, los rangers se cubrieron con capas negras por completo para ocultarse de los innumerables enemigos que había allí, estuvieron subiendo unos escalones, llegando a las gradas, se encontraban en el punto opuesto a donde se sentaba Hansen, el coliseo era de forma ovalada, en las gradas se encontraban sentados numerosos criminales, desde insulsos ladrones a capos de la mafia, cuanto mayor su peligrosidad, mas cerca de donde se sentaba Hansen, al poco apareció Hansen en su palco junto a sus aliados y el trió desastres, saliendo un trasgo de detrás de estos, el cual se dirigió a un megáfono, este se aclaro la garganta e hizo algo que los rangers no se esperaban, hablar con una voz aguda e irritante.

\- Señores y malvadas criaturas aquí reunidas, en nuestra serie de combates de la tarde tendremos un combate muy especial, por que hoy, y solo hoy, tendremos a uno de esos molestos, asquerosos y bondadosos Power rangers, teniéndose que enfrentar a nuestros 6 mejores gladiadores, lo habéis adivinado, nuestros campeones - termino de decir aplaudiendo los presentes, el trasgo se hizo a un lado dejandole sitio a Hansen, el cual empezó a hablar.

\- Y si eso no os resulta bastante cruel, en caso de derrotar a nuestros gladiadores deberá enfrentarse a la mas cruel de mis aliadas, la temible Calisto, mas conocida como la maligna cazadora J - dijo este ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes, empezando a susurrarse numerosas cosas respecto a ella.

\- Decían que había muerto en un accidente hace 4 años - decía uno de los espectadores.

\- Yo he oído que destruyo todo un bosque y a todos los habitantes de este solo para capturar a un pokemon decía otro.

\- Yo oí que se volvió cazadora furtiva siguiendo la tradición de su familia.

Y así seguían los cuchicheos de los espectadores, cuando se empezó a hacer el silencio, Hansen volvió a hablar.

\- !Sacad al prisionero¡ - dijo abriéndose un portón en el otro extremo de la arena, saliendo Ash por esta, mantenía la cabeza gacha, no en señal de humillación, sino para evitar ser reconocido dado que no se encontraba transformado - !Sacad a los gladiadores¡ - ordeno abriéndose una puerta debajo de este saliendo 6 siluetas, 3 femeninas y 3 masculinas.

La primera era femenina, con una túnica de seda blanca dejandole la espalda libre con un par de alas de mariposa de infinitos colores, piel gris, cabello largo castaño, sus ojos eran totalmente azules, sobre su cabeza había 2 pequeñas antenas, usaba un arco de color verde jade llamada Beutys.

La segunda era también mujer, con un ropaje de artes marciales rojo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de pelo amarillo, sus ojos eran azul grisáceos, iba descalza, cabello largo rubio, llevaba un abanico en su mano derecha llamada Jade.

La tercera era también una mujer, siendo una mezcla de humana y Lopunny, con largas orejas de conejo, con pelo corto rosa, ojos grandes negros, su piel estaba cubierta también por una fina capa de pelo marrón, llevaba ropa ceñida hecha de cuero negro, insinuando su figura, llevando un látigo de color negro llamada Whipunny.

El siguiente era varón, siendo obvio su combinación con un Pikachu debido a sus orejas, su pelo era castaño corto, llevaba un chaleco marrón con numerosas dagas colgando de este, pantalones militares, botas de montaña, llevaba una lanza en forma de rayo en sus manos llamado Spark.

El quinto tenia una coraza llena de púas, en vez de pelo tenia mas púas por todo su cuerpo, llevaba brazales con un par de largas cuchillas cada uno, su piel era áspera y dura como la roca, su aspecto parecía rudo y fuerte llamado Escales.

El ultimo era translucido, como un fantasma, llevaba una espada grisácea de aspecto siniestro, no tenia rostro, pero era identificable su cabello rubio, llevaba un manto cubriendo su cuerpo de color negro llamado Espectre.

\- Esto sera difícil - se dijo a si mismo Ash preocupado por lo que se le venia encima.

\- !Que empiece el espectáculo¡ - anuncio Hansen empezando el combate.

\- !Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡, ranger dorado, !espada solar, daga lunar¡ - dijo Ash preparado para combatir, entonces Beutys se elevo y disparo su arco mientras Spark le lanzaba varias dagas, Ash bloqueo los proyectiles sin darse cuenta de que Escales se había ocultado bajo tierra, luego Whipunny junto a Jade corrieron hacia el, bloqueando sus golpes mientras desviaba mas flechas, Jade propino un puñetazo a Ash, esquivándolo rodando por el suelo para sentir como temblaba la tierra, salto hacia un lado para aparecer desde el suelo Escales con sus cuchillas por delante, Ash fue alcanzado por una flecha en el hombro izquierdo.

En las gradas, Misty se llevada las manos al rostro inquieta ante la idea de que le pasase algo, dándose cuenta de ello la princesa Sara y Gary, los cuales volvieron a mirar a la arena.

De vuelta en la arena las cosas no le iban mejor en absoluto a Ash, siendo atosigado por Jade, Escales y Spark, cuando Whipunny uso su látigo atrapando el brazo izquierdo de Ash, este se dio cuenta en seguida de que no podría soltarse fácilmente, así que intento cortarlo, pero era mas duro de lo que pensaba, para dar una voltereta y evitar un lanzazo de Spark, cuando Espectre empezó a levitar hacia Ash con su espada en ristre, Jade dio una serie de puñetazos y patadas, esquivándolos a duras penas, para ser golpeado en el torso por las cuchillas de Escales.

\- "Debo pensar rápido en como liberarme de este látigo, eso es" - pensó para si Ash teniendo una idea de como liberarse, entonces salto sobre Spark para dar un salto hacia atrás, ante un disparo de Beutys, rodó por el suelo también hacia atrás, cuando le ataco Espectre, Ash intento bloquearlo, pero como el fantasma que era, su arma atravesó las armas de este dándole en el pecho, sintiendo un gran dolor donde recibió el corte, Ash siguió rodando hacia atrás hasta conseguir liberarse, entonces ataco con su espada a Escales y a Spark con su daga para saltar hacia delante y golpear a Whipunny con una patada voladora, entonces repelió un golpe de Jade, para darle varias estocadas y rodar para esquivar a Espectre.

\- Hay que admitir que ese ranger dorado es un duro guerrero, sera interesante ver como sale de esta - dijo Vrak viendo el combate desde el palco, mientras los demás generales solo se cruzaban de brazos.

Otra vez en la arena, Ash empezó a correr hacia atrás alejándose de sus enemigos, los cuales le siguieron sin pensarlo dando por sentado que huía, Escales se fue cavando mientras los demás corrían excepto claro aquellos que volaban o levitaban, espero a que Escales saliera del suelo para golpearlo y echarlo junto a los demás.

\- !Destello¡ - libero Ash cegando a sus oponentes y a los espectadores, excepto a los rangers los cuales estaban preparados, entonces empezó a acumular energía para susurrar - Recuperación - dijo liberando la energía acumulada y recuperarse de sus heridas, los híbridos al igual que todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados de verle recuperado, excepto sus compañeros que si sabían como lo había hecho, los 6 híbridos empezaron a correr hacia Ash, el cual los ataco con "rayo", consiguiendo pararlos unos instantes, entonces empezó a preparar su mejor golpe - !Fuego sagrado¡ - grito liberando el ataque, pero en vez de lanzarlo hacia sus oponentes lo lanzo hacia arriba, dándose a si mismo, ninguno de los presentes entendía por que se atacaba a si mismo, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a brillar con un fulgor dorado brillante, entonces se movió a una velocidad extraordinaria hacia sus oponentes, para aparecer estos derrotados y separarse la "fusión".

\- Extraordinario - expreso Vrak viendo a su oponente siendo observado por sus compañeros - Ese ranger a lanzado ese ataque para absorber su poder, triplicando su fuerza y velocidad, así ha derrotado a nuestros esbirros, aunque no duro que tendrá efectos adversos - termino de decir consiguiendo poner nervioso a Hansen.

En la arena, Ash permaneció unos segundos con su espada en alto, para luego bajarla de manera brusca y arrodillarse, estaba agotado, Ash se dio la vuelta para mirar a los híbridos, dándose cuenta de quienes eran.

\- "Ritchie, May, Korrina, Whitney, Morti, A.J, maldito Seik" - pensó para si Ash cuando escucho unas palmadas lentas desde arriba, se trataba de Vrak.

\- Bravo, debo decir que eres un adversario temible, pero tu suerte se acabo aquí - dijo terminando de aplaudir - Calisto, es tu turno - dijo bajando esta de un salto, mirando a Ash invocando una espada, Ash se incorporo como pudo dispuesto a enfrentar a su oponente, este seria un combate difícil.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Conseguida Ash vencer a Calisto?, ¿conseguirán los rangers devolverle el trono a su legitima dueña?, todo esto y mas en el próximo Chapter.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier idea que tengáis estaré dispuesto a leerla, aun tengo bastantes ideas, pero deseo saber que ideas tenéis.

También les informo de un pequeño One-Shot en el que he estado trabajando, cuyos protagonistas les dejaran impresionados, espero que lo lean, ahora si, hasta luego.


	24. Capitulo 24, Coliseo infernal, parte 2

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **En el capitulo anterior nuestros héroes fueron al Reino Espejismo, con el fin de liberarlo, pero las cosas no les va bien, Ash fue atrapado y obligado a luchar en un coliseo contra monstruos, los cuales resultaron ser amigos suyos transformados, mientras sus compañeros se reunían con la princesa Sara, legitima heredera al trono, entrando en el coliseo viendo el combate de su compañero, ahora este se encuentra delante de Calisto, una terrible enemiga y asesina sin piedad ¿como saldrá esto? ahora lo sabremos.**

Capitulo 23: Coliseo infernal, parte 2

En la arena se encontraba Ash respirando agotado mientras Calisto lo observaba atentamente, sonriendo maliciosamente viendo que no tendría problemas en destruirlo, esta saco una espada de doble filo para arremeter contra el ranger dorado, este levanto su espada con dificultad para bloquear el ataque, esta dio otro tajo evitándolo este rodando por el suelo, viéndose superado decidió usar su ultimo recurso.

\- !Aero-chorro¡ - dijo Ash creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire desde su daga que dio directamente a Calisto, empujándola, este luego miro a su alrededor y uso "destello" para cegar a los presentes, cuando Calisto recupero la vista vio que su oponente no estaba, tampoco había rastro de los humanos y los pokemons usados en los experimentos y como gladiadores, Hansen enojado ordeno.

\- !Encontradlos¡, !que no escapen¡, ofreceré una generosa recompensa a quienes me los traigan - ordeno saliendo todos los criminales y trasgos del coliseo para ponerse a buscar.

En las alcantarillas, los rangers junto a los disidentes se encontraban cargando con los prisioneros, Drew llevaba entre sus brazos a May, mirando fijamente a esta sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría alrededor, llegando al cabo de un rato a donde se encontraba la base de los rebeldes, allí pusieron en unas camillas improvisadas con lo que tenían a los heridos, incluido Ash que todavía permanecía transformado, Misty miro a la princesa para decirle en privado.

\- Necesito un lugar apartado donde tratar a mi compañero, no es que no podamos tratarlo con los demás heridos, pero entienda que nuestra identidad podría ser usada contra nosotros, al presionarnos usando a nuestra familia como moneda de cambio - le dijo tranquila a la princesa, aunque se encontraba nerviosa por el estado de su novio y de varios amigos.

\- Por supuesto, Misty - dijo la princesa dejando impresionada a la aludida - ¿No esperabas que descubriera tu identidad? - dijo asintiendo esta - Descuida, no le diré nada a nadie, vale amiga - dijo quitándose Misty el casco, para abrazar a la princesa - ¿Ese ranger dorado es...? - no pudo terminar decir cuando Misty le tapo los labios.

\- Mejor no preguntes - le respondió esta bastante seria, para la princesa irse a hablar con algunos de sus hombres para que les facilitaran una zona donde poder atender a este, luego la princesa se acerco a Misty de nuevo para indicarle que le habían facilitado un lugar alejado para atenderlo, para luego irse junto a un par de guardias a algún lugar.

Nos encontramos en la zona reservada para los rangers, en esta se encontraba Ash tumbado en una camilla hecha con seda de Spinarak, Misty se encontraba al lado mirándolo fijamente.

\- Ash, yo, necesito, !que te quites la camiseta¡ - dijo agitadamente la pelirroja mientras se ponía mas colorada, Ash solo asintió empezándose a quitar las prendas que cubrían su torso, poniéndose Misty cada vez mas colorada - "Por Arceus cada vez esta mejor, hay que ver lo que hace el entrenamiento" - pensaba para si la líder del grupo empezando a morderse el labio inferior, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ranger dorado.

\- Misty - dijo Ash llamando la atención de la aludida - ¿Acaso estas excitada? - dijo en un tono bastante pícaro y con una sonrisa burlona el azabache, recibiendo una bofetada como respuesta - Vale, vale, trátame de una vez esas heridas - refunfuño este, Misty cogió un botiquín de primeros auxilios y saco algodón de este, viendo que no tenia agua oxigenada decidió usar una botella de ron que había por hay para empapar el algodón y empezar a limpiar las heridas - !Eso escuece¡ - se quejaba el ranger con toda su alma.

\- No refunfuñes, pareces un niño quejándose por todo - le recrimino Misty mientras seguía tratando sus heridas, afuera, los demás rangers ayudaban a tratar a los demás heridos mientras Clemont y Colress examinaban unos extraños discos que tenían fijados tanto las personas como los pokemons traídos.

\- Como sospechaba, siguen usando los discos akarsticos - dijo Colress mientras quitaba el disco que llevaba Morti y lo destruía - Haced lo mismo, tienen localizadores - les dijo a los presentes, los cuales no duraron en hacer lo mismo con los que llevaban los demás rescatados, luego, tras atender a los heridos, se fueron todos de la improvisada enfermería quedándose en esta Drew.

\- May, resiste - decía apenado y preocupado Drew mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven, la cual se encontraba inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio se encontraba Hansen junto a los demás generales de Seik, los 4 híbridos de Scyther y el ex-Team rocket, se veía que Hansen se encontraba frustrado.

\- Han peinado toda la ciudad, y todavía no han encontrado la base de esos malditos insurrectos, ¿como lo hacen? - decía molesto Hansen mientras andaba de un lugar a otro de la sala, los demás generales pensaban en como era posible, cuando Tebigon salto debido a la impaciencia.

\- !Ya estoy harto¡, por que no habéis destruido ya esta ciudad, o transformado a esos 3, serian perfectos soldados - dijo de manera siniestra mientras se volteaba a mirar a los 3, los cuales se movieron de manera casi imperceptible, cuando intervino Vrak.

\- Nuestro enemigo no esta en la ciudad - dijo llamando la atención de los presentes - Están debajo de esta, se mueven por las alcantarillas, así es como han burlado todas tus medidas de vigilancia - continuo diciendo, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, cuando continuo hablando - Y estoy de acuerdo contigo Tebigon, deberíamos transformarlos - dijo para voltearse donde estaban esos 3, pero parece que se olieron el peligro, porque ya no estaban - Traedlos - dijo saltando los 4 híbridos por una ventana que se encontraba abierta.

En los tejados de la ciudad se encontraban corriendo por estos nuestros 3 desgraciados amigos, los cuales no miraban hacia atrás siendo seguidos de cerca por los híbridos, los cuales cada vez estaban mas cerca de ellos, cuando un lanzallamas alcanzo un tejado cercano llamando la atención de los fugitivos y los híbridos.

\- Buen trabajo Chadizard - dijo un hombre desde este, llevaba una gabardina azul oscuro, tenia el pelo negro, aunque ninguno de los Rocket percibió el color de sus ojos - !Agarraos¡ - dijo subiendo sobre su pokemon el cual voló rápidamente hacia los 3, cogiéndolos con sus garras - Princesa, tengo a los 3 - dijo este por un pokegear de color rojo, su voz era fuerte y llena de autoridad incluso teniendo en cuenta que casi susurraba, volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, los 4 monstruos lo seguían como podían, pero enseguida lo perdieron de vista.

\- Aquí Scyblade, los hemos perdido a causa de un rebelde con un Charizard - dijo uno de los 4, este tenia alas a diferencia de sus compañeros y no se veían en absoluto sus "garras", tras esto, volvió al palacio.

El Charizard estuvo volando durante alrededor de 10 minutos, llegando a la salida de una alcantarilla, al poco, la princesa Sara junto a los 2 guardias, después, bajaron del pokemon para guardarlo el hombre en su poke-ball, ahora los 3 mediocres se pudieron fijar mejor en sus rasgos, llevaba una camisa negra ademas de pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceara, este se llevo el puño al pecho y saludo.

\- Princesa Sara - dijo este haciendo una reverencia, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a correr, los guardias pensaron en su falta de educación, pero no tenían tiempo para eso, era muy posible que los soldados de Hansen andasen cerca, así que decidieron escoltar a la princesa, a Jessie, James y Meowth.

Andando con sumo cuidado por las alcantarillas iban estos 3 sujetos junto a la princesa, la curiosidad les invadía, no pudiendo como reporteros que eran en esos momentos preguntar.

\- ¿Quien era ese sujeto? - pregunto James mientras sostenía su cámara, la princesa no le respondió de inmediato, sino que siguió andando siendo seguida por sus guardias y por estos 3, mientras andaba empezó a responder a su pregunta.

\- Un viajero - dijo ganándose la atención de esos 3 - Me ayudo a escapar del palacio cuando Hansen ataco, desde entonces se ha quedado en la ciudad, vigilando los movimientos de nuestros enemigos, en ningún momento le pregunte su nombre, tampoco hacia falta, parecía saber exactamente lo que quería pedirle siempre, me dijo que trabajaba para alguien importante de la Liga Pokemon, eso es todo lo que se - narro brevemente la princesa, los 3 se quedaron pensando mientras andaban, hasta que al fin, llegaron al campamento, donde les esperaban los rangers, todos ellos, transformados, algo que no paso desapercibido para esos 3 viejos conocidos.

\- Princesa - saludo Misty haciendo una ligera reverencia, siendo seguida por sus compañeros - Hemos ideado un plan para deshacernos de Hansen y de sus lacayos y aliados - dijo esta mientras se volvía a poner erguida delante de la princesa - ¿Si quiere se lo explico? - pregunto cortésmente la líder del equipo, asintiendo la princesa - Muy bien, si capturamos a Hansen y nos deshacemos de al menos, la mitad de sus seguidores, ademas de liberar a quienes puedan tener cautivos, tenemos una posibilidad de liberar el reino, por eso nosotros haremos de señuelo para atraer a los esbirros de este, mientras ustedes liberan a los prisioneros, estén donde estén, con la gente libre y sus fuerzas mermadas atacaremos el palacio - explico esta de manera calmada y precisa.

\- Un poco demasiado general el plan no - respondió la princesa Sara con sarcasmo - Lo mejor es desafiar su derecho a la corona, mientras no encuentre un Togepi no tiene acceso a la cámara del tesoro real, que es donde quiere entrar - añadió esta bastante seria, algo impropio de ella - Nosotros nos encargaremos de los soldados enemigos y de liberar a los prisioneros, mientras vosotros atacáis a Hansen - dijo esta en un tono autoritario propio de su regia estirpe.

\- ¿Que quiere Hansen del tesoro real? - pregunto Trip algo confundido - Quiero decir, ya tiene el reino, eso no basta - añadió este.

\- Entre los objetos del tesoro real hay un extraño objeto, el cual concede el poder de ver brevemente el futuro, o eso dice mi padre claro - respondió la princesa incapaz de responder a la pregunta del ranger verde con exactitud, tras esto idearon mas cuidadosamente el plan, tras que se recuperaran los antiguos prisioneros, los rangers fueron a ver como estaban, encontrándose allí con Drew ayudando a May a incorporarse, tras esto la princesa entro a la sala, haciendo May una ligera reverencia, tras esto la princesa explico el plan a los presentes, los cuales se veían con ganas de luchar a pesar de sus heridas.

\- Puede contar conmigo, verdad Sparky - respondió Ritchie siendo apoyado por Sparky, su fiel Pikachu, los demás también asintieron dando indicios de que deseaban ayudar, saltando Colress que se encontraba también en la sala.

\- ¿Le importaría que hiciera un rápido experimento? - dijo sereno este para luego añadir agitado ante la que presuponía mirada asesina de Misty a través de su casco - Descuide, no sera nada que requiera de productos químicos ni maquinas - dijo, para luego sonreír de manera maliciosa - Solo voy a hacer esto - dijo intentando propinarle un puñetazo a May, pero esta casi por instinto bloqueo el golpe, dejando a todos impresionados.

\- ¿Como hice eso? - se pregunto en voz baja May a si misma, siendo Colress el que respondió casi por inercia para evitar un contraataque por parte de los presentes.

\- Es muy sencillo, cuando combinamos tu ADN con el de tu pokemon, la unión fue tanto física como mental, aunque no recuerdes lo que paso mientras estabas combinada, tu cuerpo si lo recuerda, por eso ahora tienes unos conocimientos básicos sobre lucha - explico Colress con una sonrisa, pero los presentes no parecían entender nada, añadiendo Gary.

\- Es muy simple, al combinados, aprendiste todo lo que hiciste estando en estado de "monstruo", es decir, gracias al experimento ahora sabes luchar algo - dijo Gary siendo aplaudido por los presentes - Aunque, claro, cualquiera de los presentes podría haber detenido un puñetazo tan lento y débil - añadió arrogante, tras esto, todos se prepararon para la dura misión que les esperaba.

Después de la preparación, se separaron así, los rangers irían al palacio para derrotar a Hansen, May, Drew, Morti, Whitney, A.J, Ritchie y Korrina irían por las calles derrotando a los soldados y criminales que se habían aliado con Hansen, mientras los rebeldes liberarían a los prisioneros, los cuales eran tratados como esclavos en unas minas al norte, cerca de las montañas, los rangers fueron hacia afuera por el miso túnel que uso la princesa para encontrarse en medio con un grupo de trasgos que patrullaba las alcantarillas, los rangers acabaron usando "hidrobomba", "bola sombra" y "carga parábola", no había duda, el enemigo había descubierto que se escondían en las alcantarillas, tenían que darse prisa en atrapar a Hansen, cuando salieron se veía a Ash confuso.

\- Estamos en el otro extremo de la ciudad, ¿como llegaremos rápido hacia nuestro objetivo? - pregunto Ash algo molesto ante la idea de tener que andar hacia el palacio, en parte por que sentía una leve punzada en la rodilla derecha.

\- Así, moto tsunami - llamo Misty su moto, haciéndole una seña a Ash - ¿Subes guapo? - le pregunto poniéndose colorado el aludido, el cual no dudo en ponerse detrás de esta - Úsala bien, y no apuntes a nuestros compañeros - le dijo Misty dándole el láser-Beedrill a su novio.

\- Quad relámpago - llamo Clemont a su vehículo poniéndose Serena detrás como copiloto sacando su arco para disparar a los trasgos que encontraran por la ciudad.

\- Trineo lunar - conjuro Gary a su vehículo, subiéndose en este.

\- Moto serpiente-hierba - dijo Trip llamando su vehículo, mientras N desplegaba sus alas, empezando el camino hacia el palacio.

Los rangers iban en sus vehículos a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, siendo asaeteados por trasgos ubicados en los tejados, los cuales eran vencidos por N, siguieron su camino sin ningún esfuerzo, cuando estaban llegando a las puertas del palacio, un rayo de color negro apareció de la nada consiguiendo esquivarlo Misty por un pelo, Ash se agarro con fuerza a lo primero que encontró, el busto de Misty, la cual freno en seco para mirar a su novio obviamente molesta, Ash no entendía el por que de su enojo hasta que se fijo en donde había puesto su mano izquierda, rápidamente dejo de "agarrar" a su novia para bajar de la moto, cuando oyeron varias palmadas lentas.

\- Hay que ver que joven tan pervertido, ¿no? - dijo alguien, cuando se fijaron en quien era, era Ghetchis, pero su aspecto era peor del que recordaban, su piel parecía muerta, y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo rojo, Ash y Misty, enojados, usaron al unisono "hidropulso" e "hiperrayo", lanzando a Ghetchis por los aires, el cual choco contra una casa cercana, Misty estaba dispuesta a quedarse y darle una buena tunda, N se puso en medio.

\- Vosotros id y derrotad a Hansen, yo me encargo de Ghetchis - dijo bastante serio N a sus compañeros, los cuales se sentían inquietos ante esto, pero decidieron hacerle caso e irse a por su objetivo.

\- Natural Armonía Gropius, mi mayor decepción - dijo Ghetchis lleno de rabia a N, el cual solo le devolvió la mirada para empezar a luchar ambos, N dio un barrido para intentar tirarlo al suelo, pero este salto y lanzo varios rayos desde su bastón, los cuales bloqueo N con su lanza, ambos siguieron con su lucha, estuvieron luchando durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que Ghetchis lanzo una bola de fuego de color negro hacia este, haciendo que retrocediera, este viéndose en problemas, sintió que no tenia nada que hacer, cuando empezó su cuerpo a emanar un aura negra.

\- Espada de truenos - conjuro N a su nueva arma, esta era una espada de hoja recta, su filo era negro en el centro difuminándose hacia un azul eléctrico en el filo, con la cabeza de un Zekrom tallada en un cristal negro en la empuñadura, viendo su nueva arma, N no dudo en continuar su enfrentamiento, dando un golpe en el suelo, creando varios rayos que fueron hacia Ghetchis, el cual quedo inmovilizado ante este ataque, N ataco con todas sus fuerzas - !Rayo fusión¡ - dijo envolviéndose su cuerpo en rayos embistiendo a Ghetchis, el cual "exploto" tras recibir el impacto - Adiós, padre.

Mientras esto pasaba, los demás rangers iban andando por los pasillos de este hasta llegar al salón de banquetes, en el cual esperaban Tebigon y Calisto, sabían que no seria fácil pasar a través de ellos, cuando Serena y Trip se interpusieron en el camino de sus amigos.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos, vosotros avanzad - dijo Serena en un tono fuerte y atrevido, los demás se fueron excepto Gary y Trip, los cuales se quedaron a ayudarla a enfrentar a esos 2 - Gracias, !alas de serafín¡, !sable ígneo¡ - convoco Serena sus armas dispuesta a luchar.

\- !Kunais nocturnos¡ - llamo Gary a sus armas dispuesto a luchar.

\- !Garras adamantinas¡ - llamo Trip sacando sus armas para encarar a estos oponentes, Tebigon enfrento a Trip mientras Serena y Gary enfrentaban a Calisto.

Los presentes se miraron entre si durante unos minutos, empezando a combatir, Serena ataco de frente con su sable dispuesta a acabar con Calisto en un golpe certero, esta saco un sable idéntico al de Serena desviando el golpe sin problemas, cuando Gary ataco desde atrás, Calisto intento evitar el ataque rodando hacia un lado, pero Gary le dio usando "finta", clavando sus kunais en uno de sus muslos, esta grito de dolor para generar una honda de energía que hecho a ambos rangers unos metros atrás, mientras Tebigon usaba su lanza para golpear a Trip, el cual bloqueaba los golpes con sus garras, este estudiaba los golpes de Tebigon, buscando un punto débil en su forma de luchar, una brecha que pudiera utilizar para contraatacar, dándole a Tebigon en el torso, para después usar "garra metal" clavando sus armas en el brazo derecho de Tebigon, el cual dio un puñetazo a Trip en el estomago, para después propinarle un fuerte cabezazo, haciendo que Trip retrocediera algo mareado debido al fuerte ataque.

 **Templo**

En el Templo Exodus se encontraba tomando alguna bebida mientras Mathews y Shizuru observaban como se enfrentaban los rangers a tan duros oponentes, ambos iban a usar el tele-transportador para ir a ayudarles, cuando los detuvo Exodus.

\- !Maestro que hace¡ - le grito Shizuru enfadara, algo extraño en ella, respondiendole de manera tranquila y pausada.

\- Se que deseáis ayudar, pero en vuestros nivel actual no serias una diferencia alta precisamente, no ayudareis a los rangers - dijo poniendo cara triste la kitsune - Pero, si ayudareis a sus amigos y a la princesa, quiero que limpiéis las calles de trasgos y sombríos, necesitáis practica, ninguno de los 2 se empleo a fondo contra Sunset, id, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan mis alumnos - les indico Exodus a sus alumnos, los cuales asintieron para ir a ayudar a derrotar a sus enemigos, mirándole Azmuth cuidadosamente.

\- "Espero controles tu ira Exodus, sino, lo mejor seria irse bien lejos" - pensó para sus adentros el galvan mientras recordaba como conoció a Exodus, algo que hacia que temblara de miedo.

 **Reino Espejismo**

En las calles de la capital, Mathews y Shizuru acababan de llegar a una de las calles mas estrechas, cuando un grupo de trasgos y sombríos aparecieron dispuestos a acabar con ellos, debía haber unos 100 trasgos y unos 20 sombríos en esa estrecha vía, seria algo difícil salir de esa.

\- Yo voy por los de la izquierda, tu por los de la derecha, ¿te parece bien Shizuru? - le pregunto Mathews a su "amiga" mientras sacaba su daga convirtiéndola en una espada bastarda, mientras Shizuru desenvainaba su ninja-to preparara para luchar.

\- A ver quien acaba con mas enemigos, !llama de zorro¡ - dijo Shizuru creando varias bolas de fuego que impactaron de lleno en los trasgos, los cuales acabaron mal heridos debido a las llamas - "Si tuviera todo mi poder esto seria pan comido, sera mejor seguir" - pensó para si la kitsune para lanzarse al ataque contra los enemigos empezando por los heridos, mientras Mathews daba estocadas con todas sus fuerzas, casi dominado por su ira.

\- !Fuego abisal¡ - conjuro Mathews una enorme bola de fuego azul lanzandola contra sus enemigos, los cuales acabaron reducidos a cenizas, para correr dando estocadas a diestro y siniestro a todo trasgo y sombrío que veía - "Si no puedo darle una buena a Sunset ni a ese estúpido lameculos de Elementor, al menos me desquitare con estos" - pensaba para si mientras luchaba contra unos 8 trasgos, bloqueando sus lanzas y dagas sin problemas - "Esos cobardes me pillaron por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar" - seguía pensando mientras luchaba.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el grupo de Drew se encontraba emboscado por varios trasgos armados con fusiles y lanzas, el y su grupo se habían atrincherado en una casa de 2 pisos, estando May comprobando las heridas de sus compañeros junto a Ritchie, mientras Morti vigilaba por una ventana viendo como se le acercaban cada vez mas trasgos.

\- Tenemos que pensar un plan rápido - decía nerviosa Korrina mientras cogía una mesa junto a Mienfoo y la empujaba hacia la puerta para "fortificar" la casa, se encontraban rodeados, Drew sabia que tenia razón, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada.

\- ¿Y si usamos estas armas? - pregunto A.J viendo que en el armario había varias armas, entre ellas un arco con unas 20 flechas, 2 espadas de hoja recta,varias dagas, ademas de una lanza y un par de cartuchos de dinamita.

\- Eso servida - dijo Drew cogiendo una de las espadas, May cogió el arco, Korrina la lanza, mientras los demás se armaban como se podía con lo poco que tenían para enfrentar a los trasgos, cuando varios trasgos bajaron por las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, estaban rodeados, empezando un duro combate.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Misty junto a Clemont y Ash corrían escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde esperaban Vrak junto a Hansen y los 4 híbridos de Scyther.

\- Misty tu ve a por Hansen, yo me encargo de Vrak - dijo Clemont con determinación en sus ojos, algo que la líder del equipo veía impresionada, pero aun quedaban esos 4 esbirros, cuando Ash dio un paso al frente quedando a la derecha de Misty.

\- Yo me encargo de esos 4, tengo cuentas pendientes con uno de ellos - dijo Ash resoluto mientras señalaba a sus oponentes con su espada, Misty asintió para ponerse delante de Hansen, Vrak iba a cortarle el paso, cuando varios disparos de Clemont lo detuvieron, mirando al ranger naranja.

\- Prepárate Vrak, pagaras por lo que le hizo tu prima a Shizuru, !cuchillas relámpago¡ - dijo Clemont sacando sus brazales con cuchillas, mientras Vrak solo sonrió.

\- En ese caso que sea garra contra garra, armadura terrestre - dijo Vrak cambiando de aspecto al que usaba para hablar con los monstruos tóxicos, dispuestos ambos a luchar, Misty se puso delante de Hansen, el cual se veía tranquilo cuando empezó a reír.

\- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia escarabajo bigotudo? - le dijo Misty con sarcasmo parando este, para contestarle en un tono bastante frio.

\- Ahora entenderás por que, observa lo que pasa al combinarme con un Ninjask y un Shedinja - dijo este con una sonrisa siniestra para verse rodeado por un aura oscura, empezando a transformarse, cuando acabo se veía que tenia las alas de un Ninjask, sobre sus brazos había unos brazales con cuchillas y otro par de brazos mas pequeño debajo, llevaba una coraza verde y protecciones en sus piernas, su cabeza tenia rasgos de insecto con una media luna sobre la cabeza igual que Shedinja, en su espalda se veía un agujero, como si hubiera mudado de piel, algo que hizo que Misty se estremeciera, tenia que enfrentarse a un monstruo que era no solo alguien que le hizo daño en el pasado, sino también a su miedo, Misty sin embargo mantuvo la compostura y se preparo para el duro combate.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Conseguirán Misty y sus compañeros enfrentar y ganar a sus respectivos oponentes?, y Shizuru, ¿recuperara algún día todos sus poderes?, y los demás que están enfrentando a los lacayos de Seik por toda la ciudad, ¿conseguirán echar a esas criaturas del reino espejismo? ¿quien es ese extraño sujeto que salvo al ex-Team Rocket y también guio a los rangers hacia la base rebelde?, todo esto y espero mucho mas en el próximo chapter.


	25. Capitulo 25, Coliseo infernal, parte 3

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **En el capitulo anterior, Ash consiguió evitar ser destruido por Calisto gracias a su ataque destello, tras esto planificaron la derrota de sus enemigos, yendo directo a por sus enemigos, N se enfrento a Ghetchis, venciendolo, Serena, Gary y Trip enfrentan a Calisto y Tebigon, Misty, Ash y Clemont enfrentan a Vrak, Hansen y los Scyther híbridos, mientras, sus amigos se encontraban limpiando las calles de enemigos, ¿conseguirán acabar con la terrible situación en la que se encuentra el reino? ahora lo sabremos.**

Capitulo 24: Coliseo infernal, parte 3

En la puerta del palacio, N se disponía a entrar a ayudar a sus compañeros, cuando sonó el comunicador de su morpher, respondiendo.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto este por el comunicador, respondiendole Exodus de manera pausara pero firme.

- _N, necesito que ayudes a Drew y el grupo suyo, se encuentran en problemas, no te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos podrán con esto_ \- dijo este, N, algo molesto, se resigno y desplegó sus alas para ir a ayudar a los rebeldes y al grupo en el que iba el Drew de su universo.

En el palacio, en el salón de banquetes, Calisto tenia acorralada a Serena, Gary estaba en una esquina inmovilizado por varios haces de luz mientras Trip conseguía desarmar a Tebigon para propinarle un golpe directo en su cabeza, saltando varias chispas saliendo disparado en dirección a Calisto, la cual quedo aplastada por tal mastodonte, quedando libre Serena, para después deshacer los haces de luz que aprisionaban a Gary, los 3 iban a subir por las escaleras para ayudar a sus amigos, cuando Exodus se comunico con ellos.

- _Rangers, se acerca a la ciudad un ejercito de trasgos, debe de haber alrededor de 50000, necesito que ayudéis a limpiar las calles de los que quedan para luego, ir a las minas al norte de la ciudad, allí tenéis que liberar a todos sus prisioneros, después, preparaos para defender la ciudad_ \- corto la comunicación Exodus, los rangers no perdieron un segundo en cumplir sus ordenes, desde el salón era posible ver al ejercito que se acercaba, tenían que trabajar rápido, sin darse cuenta de que tanto Tebigon como Calisto ya se habían ido, seguramente a liderar a esa horda de enemigos.

Mientras en la sala del trono, Misty observaba a Hansen con una mezcla de asco y miedo, algo que su oponente veía, Vrak y Clemont habían empezado a luchar, Vrak daba zarpazos a diestro y siniestro, mientras Clemont solamente se limitaba a esquivar los cortes, Ash había sacado sus 2 armas preparado para enfrentarse a esos 4, uno de ellos convirtió sus dedos en cuchillas, dándole un aspecto similar al de Fredy Cruger, mientras otro transformaba sus manos en espadas, lanzándose los 4 contra el ranger dorado, este bloqueo a los 2 que venían por delante, para saltar y evitar a los que venían por detrás, empezando a luchar contra ellos, entonces Hansen ataco con sus cuchillas a Misty, la cual bloqueo el golpe con dificultad debido a lo rápido que iba su oponente, esta dio un hachazo en su oponente, el cual ni siquiera se molesto en esquivarlo, dado que el ataque lo atravesó como si no estuviera hay, Misty comprendió en seguida a que se debía.

\- "Al combinarse con un Shedinja a adquirido su habilidad superguarda, entonces solo tengo un ataque efectivo" - pensaba para si mientras evitaba los ataques de su oponente, el cual atacaba sin piedad.

\- Hay que admitir que sabes esquivar golpes, ranger naranja, pero si solo me evitas, ¿como piensas vencerme? - le dijo Vrak de en un tono arrogante, Clemont no se detuvo en su afán de evitar los golpes de Vrak, estudiando los movimientos de su oponente, para al fin, hacerle un corte en la cara, Vrak comprobó la herida para sonreír con malicia y seguir el combate.

Ash estaba desviando los ataques de su oponente, moviéndose sin el darse cuenta cada vez mas rápido, los Scyther monstruos tenían dificultades para alcanzarle, cuando este empezó a brillar con un aura de color azul claro, este siguió golpeando a sus oponentes hasta que uno consiguió apuñalarlo por la espalda, siendo esto visto por Misty y Clemont, los cuales fueron golpeados de lleno por sus oponentes mientras miraban atónitos a su compañero.

\- !Ash¡ - grito Misty llena de dolor y rabia, cuando Ash desapareció de repente, algo que no comprendían ninguno de los presentes, apareciendo este a pocos metros, justo delante del trono, este no comprendió los que pasaba hasta que miro en su brazo izquierdo, en este había un brazalete de color azul cielo con una estrella ninja de color negro en esta, viniendole un nombre a su mente, Vrak se sentía furioso igual que los demás villanos presentes, lanzandole todos rayos de energía, pero este no se encontraba hay, lanzandoles a los Scythers "shurikens de agua", los cuales cayeron destransformándose en humanos con varios Scythers en la sala, Vrak miro al ranger dorado, para mirar por el palco sonriendo.

\- Puede que hayáis ganado una ronda, pero esta batalla es nuestra - dijo teletransportándose dejando a Hansen solo, el cual empezó a luchar contra los 3, Misty dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Ash aprovecho y ataco con su espada, lanzandolo contra una pared, usando al mismo tiempo para acabar "fuego sagrado" y "pulso umbrío", el fuego se vio rodeado por las ondas de energía oscura, creando una poderosa explosión, la cual dejo a Hansen muy débil para Misty mirarlo y decirle.

\- Hansen, prepárate a caer, "lanzallamas" - dijo lanzando varias llamas que dieron de lleno en Hansen, el cual perdió su transformación, Clemont se encontraba mirando hacia donde miraba Vrak antes de irse para empezar a temblar de verdadero terror.

\- Chi, chi, chi, chicos, tenemos problemas muy serios - dijo estremeciéndose de pánico ante lo que veía, sus compañeros fueron hacia el palco para ver a que se refería, viendo a los miles de trasgos que se acercaban a la ciudad, sacaron unas esposas de sus cinturones para inmovilizar a los malvados, para después recibir un comunicado.

- _Rangers, id y buscad a la princesa Sara, tenéis que protegerla, ponedla en un lugar seguro, luego id a detener a ese ejercito de trasgos, y Ash, bien hecho por activar el lanza-shurikens_ \- les dijo Exodus a los 3 rangers, los cuales se fueron a cumplir lo que le decían, dejando a sus oponentes esposados en ese lugar.

En donde se encontraban Drew y los otros se veía que estaban en problemas, aunque habían vencido a los de dentro, los de fuera seguían disparando como si no hubiera mañana, cuando una bola de fuego les dio de lleno, quemandolos, N se acerco a la puerta para decirle a los que se encontraban dentro.

\- Aprovechad y salid, porque hay problemas mas graves viniendo - les dijo a los del interior, los cuales no pudieron evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Por que? - dijeron todos los del interior al unisono, respondiendoles N algo molesto.

\- Se acerca un ejercito de trasgos hacia aquí, tenéis que huir ahora que hay tiempo - les dijo a los del interior, los del interior pensaron en huir, pero la ciudad quedaría arrasada inevitablemente, respondiendole.

\- Gracias por la información, pero quedemos ayudar, por eso queremos preguntarte, ¿en que podemos ayudar? - dijo Drew en un tono serio y firme, N entendía la situación, así que respiro hondo para contestarles.

\- Gracias chicos, veréis, se acerca un ejercito de trasgos, necesitamos que os queréis en la retaguardia protegiendo el palacio, ademas de custodiar a los criminales capturados - les dijo a los presentes, los que se encontraban en ese lugar se sentían nerviosos, pero quitaron las cosas que bloqueaban la puerta, para después salir e ir en dirección hacia donde les había indicado N que estaban los enemigos aprisionados, después, N salio volando hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para ayudarles.

En las minas al norte de la ciudad, la gente cavaba sin descanso cuando varios haces de luz atravesaron a los trasgos que vigilaban la excavación, Shizuru y Mathews habían llegado, los trasgos se disponían a atacar, cuando les acertaron varios ataques, eran los pokemons de los rebeldes, los trasgos se disponían a huir, pero los "prisioneros" que estaban cavando se encontraban no solo libres, sino también embravecidos por el apoyo de los rebeldes, atacando con picos y palas a los trasgos, los cuales fueron vencidos, los criminales abandonaban las calles de la ciudad, pero a pocos kilómetros de allí, se acercaba un problema mucho mayor que los que acababan de tener, todo un ejercito de trasgos avanzaba sin descanso en dirección a la ciudad.

Al sur de la ciudad, los rangers se habían reunido dispuestos a enfrentar a ese ejercito, aunque la vida les fuera en ello, el ultimo en llegar fue N, el cual se encontraba desanimado, igual que el resto de sus compañeros, ¿como conseguirían vencer eso?, aquello era una misión imposible, usar los zords parecía lo mas razonable, pero el bombardeo que ocasionarían acabaría también con muchos pokemons inocentes, atacar ellos solos seria un desastre, eran superados en una proporción de unos 7142 a 1 (si me he molestado en calcularlo), era impensable, cuando llegaron Shizuru y Mathews.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar? - dijeron al unisono ambos, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en sus caras, los rangers miraron un instante la escena antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que se les venia encima.

\- Contándolos a ellos somos 9, aun nos superan en, aproximadamente, unos 5555 a 1 - dijo Clemont desanimando la moral de sus compañeros, cuando oyeron acercarse a gente, el grupo de Drew se encontraba detrás, y al poco, apareció el resto de los rebeldes junto a la princesa Sara, los rangers no se esperaban a todos ellos hay, cuando Misty intervino.

\- Princesa, debería alejarse de aquí, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar, es peligroso - sermoneo la pelirroja, pero la princesa no pareció estar molesta, sino que le contesto.

\- Este es mi reino, y ningún invasor lo destruida, estoy dispuesta a morir por mi patria, por mi hogar, por mis súbditos, luchando contra esos monstruos, no tienes autoridad para detenerme, así que, ¿estáis dispuestos a luchar? - dijo la princesa en un tono alto y claro, Ash se sentía emocionado, igual que el resto de rangers y todos los presentes, siendo Ash el que hablo, de manera cortes y sincera mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Su alteza, sera un honor y creo que hablo en nombre de nuestra líder, que sera un placer luchar a vuestro lado - dijo ganando se la atención de los presentes, añadiendo Misty.

\- Gracias ranger de oro por tus palabras de apoyo, muy bien tengo un plan, no he podido pensar en algo mejor pero espero que sirva, todos los pokemons capaces de volar acompañados de los rangers blanco y rosa volaran sobre el enemigo, su prioridad sera todo trasgo que lleve un arco, ballesta, rifle, en definitiva, cualquier arma de disparo, o nos convertiremos en coladores, los mas rápidos acompañados de los rangers verde y negro en sus vehículos realizaran varias maniobras, atacareis, golpeareis lo mas fuerte posible y luego huiréis - dijo haciendo que sus compañeros se indignasen un poco - para reagrupados aquí, ataca y corre, una huida simulada, lo entendéis - aclaro la ranger azul, para continuar - el resto esperaremos aquí, !quiero a un grupo fortificando la zona¡, cuando lleguen quiero un muro de al menos metro y medio de alto aquí delante, !vamos moveos¡ - ordeno empezando a correr todos a cumplir las tareas impuestas, esta batalla iba a ser dura, así que mas les valía no perder ni un segundo, Drew saco a su Flygon, y junto a varios rebeldes con pokemons voladores emprendieron el vuelo siendo seguidos por los rangers blanco y rosa, A.J y Ritchie sacaron un Dodrio y un Rapidash respectivamente, para montar sobre ellos siendo acompañados por varios "soldados" y los rangers verde y negro, esta batalla iba a ser intensa.

 **Templo**

Exodus observaba todo desde la sala de computadoras junto a Azmuth, analizando cuidadosamente cada movimiento, soltando una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿No vas a ayudarles? - le pregunto el galvan a Exodus, el cual solamente negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero que piensen que estaré hay siempre para sacarles las castañas del fuego, ademas, debo admitirlo, han mejorado mucho desde aquella primera y torpe batalla que tuvieron el día que les di sus poderes - dijo este recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados mientras recordaba como ganaron aquella primera batalla por pura suerte, después le vino a la mente cuando N se unió al grupo, para después recordar como Ash salvo a sus compañeros de Infernus, aquel autómata con un cañón capaz de destruir ciudades enteras, aunque no lo reconociera, también había visto como habían mejorado sus alumnos desde que empezó a enseñarles, hace ya varios siglos.

 **Reino Espejismo**

El ejercito de trasgos avanzaba de manera lenta he implacable, cuando se oscureció el cielo, Vrak, que se encontraba entre ellos pensó que debía ser una tormenta, para luego refugiarse rápidamente ante las llamas que varios pokemons habían soltado sobre sus filas, los ataques se sucedían a gran velocidad, N usaba "llama fusión" incinerando a los trasgos por grupos mientras Serena tensaba su arco y derribaba a mas enemigos con flechas y con "fuerza lunar", mientras los pokemons voladores usaban una combinación de "tornado" y "vendaval", mientras lanzaban rocas y trozos de los edificios derruidos a los trasgos, los cuales quedaban aplastados, para después, retirarse de vuelta a la ciudad evitando los disparos de tan ingente ejercito.

Mientras en la primera linea de ataque, Gary uso "pulso umbrío" para derribar a varios trasgos, siendo secundado por los pokemons de los rebeldes junto a Trip, el cual utilizo "pulso dragón" derrotando a unas 2 docenas de enemigos, los trasgos iban a contraatacar, pero los rangers y sus aliados se batieron en retirada, enojando a los trasgos que se encontraban en ese momento en primera linea, los cuales no duraron en seguir a los rangers, cayendo cuando estaban casi en la entrara de la ciudad en una emboscada, derrotando a los trasgos sin esfuerzo, los rangers se prepararon junto a todos los habitantes del Reino Espejismo que se encontraban hay dispuestos a luchar por sus hogares, todo listo para la dura batalla que iba a empezar.

\- Shizuru, si usásemos ese ataque ganaríamos mucha ventaja en esta batalla - le dijo Mathews a su compañera la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso seria si tuviera todo mi poder, pero estando tan débil, no creo que cambiase mucho - le contesto esta cabizbaja, Mathews solo sonrió para contestarle.

\- Confió en ti - le susurro al oído, haciendo que esta se ruborizada ante esas palabras, para acercarse a el y abrazarlo, entonces ella se convirtió en una esfera de luz de color blanco, los rangers observaron esto al igual que los presentes confusos, para después la esfera fundirse con Mathews, el cual saco su espada y se puso de un salto sobre el muro improvisado hecho a base de tierra, plantas y hielo, para después concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía en su espada, para después liberarla hacia delante en horizontal, dando de lleno en numerosos trasgos, causando estragos en sus filas, miles de trasgos se retorcieron antes de convertirse en polvo, los presentes se quedaron estupefactos ante tal despliegue de poder, ambos se separaron apareciendo exhaustos, recibiendo una comunicación por parte de Exodus.

- _Shizuru, Mathews, os transportare al templo de nuevo, seria peligroso que os quedarais_ \- les dijo por el comunicador, respondiendo ambos.

\- Vera maestro - empezó Mathews - no queremos irnos, podemos ayudar - siguió Shizuru - Déjenos ayudar - terminaron de decir ambos al unisono.

- _Muy bien, si no tengo opción, os dejo unas armas, mas os vale devolverlas_ \- dijo este resignado, apareciendo un arco hecho de plata en las manos de Shizuru, mientras aparecía una ballesta hecha de oro con un extraño símbolo en forma de sol en las manos de Mathews - _Estos son el arco de plataluna y la ballesta de Chotec, esa ballesta tiene mas años que Zordon, mas te vale no perderla_ \- le recrimino a su alumno, el cual trago saliva ante las palabras de amenaza de su maestro, para ambos retirarse hacia un tejado desde donde poder disparar a los trasgos mejor, los cuales empezaron a a atacar los "muros", los rangers se pusieron en posición para empezar a luchar, Serena y N volaban sobre los muros, disparando a los trasgos que veían, empezando el asedio, los rangers atacaban sin piedad y a discreción a los trasgos, usando los muros de la misma altura que sus atacantes para obtener ventaja, Mathews y Shizuru disparaban las armas que les había dejado Exodus, las cuales disparaban proyectiles de energía que explotaban al mínimo contacto con los trasgos, acabando con ellos a docenas, mientras Vrak junto a Tebigon y Calisto observaban todo desde la retaguardia, para después dar la orden de retirada a los trasgos que quedaban, yéndose en orden, algo extraño en esas criaturas, las personas gritaban y daban saltos de jubilo, habían salvado su hogar, el Reino, de esos monstruos, los rangers se sentían mas aliviados, pero sentían que esto no era nada mas que una prueba.

\- Ranger azul, ¿nos retiramos? - le dijo Ash a la líder del equipo, siendo interrumpidos por la princesa Sara.

\- !Mirad¡ - exclamo señalando hacia el templo que había en la ciudad, en el cual se realizaba la coronación, sobre este, había un espejismo que lo reflejaba, los rangers fueron hacia allí junto a la princesa y algunos guardas, apareciendo un portal, por este, aparecieron los reyes junto a un Togetic, Misty, al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír alegre, algo que noto el pokemon, tras esto, los reyes se dirigieron al palacio junto a los guardas, para encerrar a Hansen y sus lacayos en una celda hasta que llegara la policía internacional, Colress quedo también en una hasta nuevo aviso, por ultimo los reyes fueron a la cámara del tesoro para sacar algo.

En la sala del trono, los rangers esperaban aun transformados, a los reyes, los cuales hicieron su entrada acompañados por los guardas, llevando en sus manos un pequeño cofre de hierro con un extraño símbolo.

\- Esto ha sido parte del tesoro real durante siglos, por lo que nos dijo la princesa Hansen intentaba acceder al tesoro para hacerse con el, es demasiado peligroso tenerlo aquí, por eso os pedimos que lo protejáis humildemente - dijo el rey obsequiándoles el cofre, Misty lo cogió con cuidado, para después hacer una reverencia y darle la señal a su equipo de que volvieran a la base, desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la base de Seik, se encontraban sus 3 generales dirigiéndose hacia la sala que tenia cautivo a su señor, allí, sobre un pedestal, se encontraba la piedra de las sombras y el fragmento de una extraña esfera.

\- Mi lord, hemos regresado, este ataque ha sido perfecto para estudiar a nuestros enemigos, ahora sabemos como actuaran en caso de un ataque a gran escala - dijo Vrak haciendo una reverencia, mientras Calisto murmuraba.

\- No entiendo que tenia de especial ese lugar para atacarlo, a parte de la pequeña vendetta personal de Hansen - recriminaba la única mujer del lugar con cada de pocos amigos, dirigiéndose Seik a ella.

\- Muy sencillo Calisto, en ese reino se encontraba un fragmento del Oráculo, gracias al que poseemos podemos identificar a los herederos, con el Oráculo completo, podría saber quienes son exactamente, y así, liberarme de una sola vez - dijo este a los presentes, Calisto asintió preocupada de haber enojado a Seik, cuando Tebigon intervino.

\- Mi señor, he estado pensando en una manera de librarnos de esos rangers, con su permiso, demostrare que merezco ser su segundo al mando - dijo este haciendo una reverencia, para después, empezar a oírse como este reía de manera cruel y seca.

 **Templo**

Los rangers acababan de volver junto a Shizuru y Mathews al templo, Exodus les indico a sus alumnos que le devolvieran las armas que les había dejado, después fueron todos a la sala de la estatua de Zordon, donde Exodus le indico a Misty que abriera el cofre, tras un poco de trabajo, lo abrieron.

\- Como, un simple trozo de una bola de cristal, !sera posible¡ - gruño Serena que esperaba algo mas valioso, pero Exodus comprobó cuidadosamente tal objeto, soltando una ligera sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para sus alumnos.

\- Es un fragmento, un fragmento del Oráculo - dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara, algo poco habitual en el, los rangers lo miraron extrañado mientras sus alumnos y Azmuth se quedaban perplejos.

\- ¿Que es ese Oráculo? - pregunto N confuso ante lo que le decía, respondiendole Exodus.

\- Es un fragmento del legendario Oráculo de Tepoc, un artefacto creado por los ancestrales - dijo haciendo que Azmuth respondiera sobresaltado.

\- !Un objeto de los ancestrales¡ - exclamo este dejando extrañados a los presentes, tras serenarse un poco les explico que tenían de especial los ancestrales - Los ancestrales fueron según las leyendas una antigua raza que modo el multiverso antes incluso de la aparición de los eltarianos, según dicen, fueron la primera raza inteligente de este - explico dejando impresionados a los presentes, continuando Exodus.

\- La ballesta también es un artefacto creado por los ancestrales, eran maestros del tiempo, el espacio y la materia, dotados de una tecnología y magia muy avanzada, sin embargo, según dicen, un desastre destruyo su civilización, haciendo que desaparecieran del multiverso, con el Oráculo de Tepoc, no solo podría descubrir mas sobre ellos, sino también, el anatema de Seik - dijo dejando confusos con esto ultimo a los rangers.

\- ¿Anatema? - pregunto Gary respondiendole Exodus.

\- Seik es un inmortal, prácticamente un dios del caos y el cambio, solo existe 3 maneras de matar a un inmortal de manera permanente, sino, este volverá tarde o temprano, la primera, es algún artefacto diseñado para matarlos, por desgracia, son raros y nunca he encontrado uno, el segundo, que lo mate otro inmortal, algo difícil en nuestro caso, el tercero es usar su anatema, puede ser un acontecimiento cósmico en el cual sea especialmente débil, una sustancia que actué como un veneno para el, incluso, un individuo que cumpla determinadas condiciones, ¿lo entendéis ahora? - les dijo asintiendo todos, cuando levanto la mano Ash.

\- Una pregunta, ¿cuantos fragmentos del Oráculo existen? - pregunto este dejando a sus compañeros molestos ante tal pregunta, respondiendole Exodus calmado.

\- Si mis investigaciones no se equivocan, hay 7 fragmentos, de los cuales ya poseo 2, no se donde están los demás - le respondió este, cuando Misty se acerco a su novio molesta.

\- Ash, ¿podemos hablar? - le dijo esta haciendo que este se estremeciera, asintiendo este asustado, para después Misty decirle.

\- Ash, lo que paso cuando estábamos en el Reino Espejismo, no creo que tenga que decirte el que no - le dijo esta negando Ash nerviosamente con la cabeza diciendo a la vez.

\- Misty, te repito que fue un accidente vale, no te enfades - le dijo asustado este, Misty lo miro para preguntarle al oído.

\- ¿Te gusto tocarlas? - le dijo sonrojada asintiendo Ash por resorte, algo que enfado sobremanera a Misty, para después Ash añadir nervioso.

\- Mi, mi, mi, Misty, te juro que no te toque los pechos a propósito - dijo en voz alta Ash siendo oído por todos tapándose la boca rápidamente, poniéndose Misty colorada ante tal alegato.

\- Desde luego, que podía esperar de un mocoso que no es capaz de fijarse en que uso una 86 - dijo sin pensar en ello, para después taparse los ojos avergonzada mientras Ash empezaba a echar humo por las orejas, la mayoría de los presentes se puso a silbar para disimular que habían oído todo, todos, excepto Gary que no pudo evitar decir.

\- Ja, desde luego ya lo pensaba yo, fue una maravilla cuando este verano fuimos a la playa, que alegría de vistas - dijo haciendo que resaltaran venas en las frentes de Ash y Misty, los cuales le dieron un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Gary, el cual se quedo mareado, tras esto, todos volvieron a sus casas.

 **Ciudad Cerulean las 6 de la tarde**

Misty junto a Ash, que por cierto tenia varios arañazos en la cara, entraron de puntillas en casa siendo oídos por alguien.

\- !¿Que horas de llegar son estas?¡ - les grito la señora Ketchum, la cual se veía molesta, algo que Ash noto intentando escapar, para N le corto el paso, tras unas 2 horas de intensa regañina por parte de la mujer, los presentes cenaron y se fueron a dormir, bastantes palos habían recibido ese día.

\- "Ese hombre, se parecía mucho a, na, debe ser imaginación mía" - pensó para si Ash antes de quedarse dormido, en el dormitorio de Misty esta se encontraba mirando el techo pensando.

\- "Puede que me haya pasado un poco con Ash, pero es que, ojala fuera mas romántico, haber como se gana el perdón ese zonzo" - pensó para si mientras se quedaba dormida.

Mientras esto pasaba, en un lugar lejano de este mundo pokemon, se libraba un combate, un monstruo se enfrentaba a un extraño pokemon, este creo una barrera de energía psíquica antes de desaparecer.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Quien es ese monstruo y el pokemon contra el que luchaba?, y esos 2 ¿harán las paces?, y ¿que es lo que planea Tebigon?, ¿y quienes son esos ancestrales?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.


	26. Capitulo 26, Explosión Volcanica

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 25: Explosión volcánica

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Han pasado 3 días desde la ultima misión de los rangers, Ash junto a su madre han vuelto al pueblo acompañados de N, Misty se encontraba en la cocina con una cuchara en la mano abriendo la nevera, cuando entro Daisy.

\- ¿Que te ocurre Misty? - le pregunto siendo ignorada por la pelirroja - ¿Tiene que ver con Ash? - le volvió a pregunto volteándose esta, viendo que tenia un cubo de helado de chocolate en sus manos, se acerco a una silla, puso el cubo en esta y empezó a comerse el contenido - Debió de pasar algo gordo para que os hayáis peleado así, ¿quieres contármelo? - le pregunto negando esta con la cabeza mientras seguía devorando el helado - Si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar, aunque claro, te he visto comer como una Snorlax y no ganar ni un solo gramo, debe ser el metabolismo, en fin, no vas a encontrar la solución a vuestro problema en el fondo de un cubo de helado - le dijo ladeando Misty la cabeza, algo que irritaba a la rubia - Crees que mi vida con Tracey es fácil, sabes de sobra como son nuestras discusiones, que las ha habido, mira, no es fácil encontrar al chico ideal, dime, ¿con cuantos chicos salí cuando conocí a Tracey antes de empezar a salir juntos? - le pregunto, Misty golpeo 2 veces la mesa, y tras una pausa, dio otros 5 golpecitos - 25, caray, lo que te quiero decir es que no vas a tener otra oportunidad de encontrar a alguien como Ash, vamos habla con el - le dijo, Misty trago el helado que tenia en la boca, dejo la cuchara sobre la mesa y le contesto a su hermana.

\- Se de sobra por lo que pasasteis Tracey y tu, pero, tienes que entender que estuve prácticamente 5 años esperándole pacientemente, esperando que viniera, me cogiera entre sus brazos y se declarada, ¿como se que el siente lo mismo por mi?, a veces, me pregunto si deberíamos cortar, casi no nos vemos, es frustrante - le dijo casi entre sollozos Misty, Daisy medito lo que le dijo su hermana para contestarle.

\- Es verdad que casi ni os miráis, pero no olvides como es, es despistado, mira, dale otra oportunidad, si no sientes nada especial por el, entonces sera mejor que rompáis antes de haceros mas daño, ¿vale? - le dijo respondiendole Misty.

\- Vale, le daré una oportunidad, espero hacer lo correcto - le dijo escuchándose al bebe llorar, para después volver a guardar el helado mientras Daisy subía los escalones posiblemente para darle de comer a su hija.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal, se encontraban Vrak, Calisto, los científicos restantes, la humana que aun quedaba en el grupo esperando, cuando entro Tebigon.

\- Mi lord, permitame presentarle a Magmadon - dijo este haciendo una reverencia, entrando en la sala un nuevo monstruo, era una tortuga humanoide de unos 2 metros de alto, su caparazón era negro y su piel rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran pequeños y amarillos, llevaba en su mano derecha un pico de guerra (un pico de minero diseñado para el combate) - Tiene el poder de ocasionar erupciones volcánicas, con esto conseguiremos debilitar a nuestros oponentes al destruir todo un pueblo entero, la culpa los dejara anonadados - explico Tebigon a su señor, el cual contesto.

\- Muy bien, id y destruid a mis enemigos - les ordeno, respondiendo Magmadon.

\- Sera un honor o señor del mal - dijo este antes de irse junto a un grupo de sombríos, Vrak miro esto meticulosamente.

\- "¿Que tiene pensado este cerebro de tuerca?" - se decía a si mismo mientras miraba irse a Tebigon.

 **Templo**

La alarma había sonado hace ya varios minutos, llegando los rangers, Ash miro a Misty cabizbajo, cuando vieron algo poco común, Shizuru estaba discutiendo con Exodus, llegando a oír solamente.

\- !Por mucho que seas mi maestro no eres mi padre, así que no tienes derecho a decirme con quien salir¡ - le grito la kitsune antes de irse de la habitación echa una furia, mirando extrañados los rangers esta escena.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí rangers? - le pregunto Exodus a los rangers, contestando Mathews.

\- Les llame yo maestro, sonó la alarma hace unos minutos, pero no lo oyó debido a la discusión que tenia con Shizuru - le respondió sereno este mirando a los rangers.

\- El ataque es en pueblo Lavaridge (pueblo Lavacalda), se ha visto a un monstruo cerca del volcán, id y acabad con el antes de que ocasione una catástrofe - dijo Azmuth el cual también vio la discusión para después enviar a los rangers a por ese monstruo.

\- "Espero que Shizuru este bien" - pensó para si Mathews apenado por la discusión de antes.

 **Ciudad Slateport (Portual)**

En las calles de esta ciudad de la costa vemos a Shizuru andando, cuando un hombre paso corriendo a su lado siendo perseguido por la policía, iba a detenerlo, cuando otro hombre golpeo al ladrón en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Gracias señor por atrapara a este ladrón - dijo uno de los agentes mientras le ponía las esposas al ladrón, para después irse, Shizuru intrigada siguió al hombre, este tendría unos 42 años, pelo negro, ojos color ámbar, llevaba una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros, estuvo siguiéndolo unos minutos hasta llegar a una cafetería, entonces el hombre se detuvo y dijo.

\- ¿Si quieres hablar deja de seguirme y sentémonos jovencita? - le dijo este, su voz transmitía paz y serenidad, pero a la vez fuerza y determinación, Shizuru casi por instinto se sentó en una de las sillas siendo seguida por el hombre, el cual se quedo mirando la carta un rato antes de decir - ¿No vas a comer? - le dijo a la kitsune, la cual negó con la cabeza, este pidió un café, una caja de rosquillas, un pan con aceite y ajo.

\- Señor, ¿por que detuvo a ese ladrón? - le pregunto Shizuru, el hombre se quedo pensando unos minutos antes de decir.

\- Solo hice lo correcto, ¿solo me seguiste por eso? - le pregunto, Shizuru negó con la cabeza, sentía que el aura de ese hombre era muy superior a la de otras personas.

\- Es solo que, sentí algo poderoso al verle, oh pero donde he puesto mis modales, me llamo Shizuru - le dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa como si la discusión con su maestro nunca hubiera ocurrido.

\- Yamato, es mi nombre - le respondió este empezando ambos una conversación.

 **Pueblo Lavaridge, cerca del volcán**

Los rangers andaban con cautela por el desfiladero cuando vieron a Magmadon yendo hacia la cima, algo malo iba a pasar, cuando un grupo de sombríos los sorprendió, empezando a combatir contra ellos.

\- Iniciad morfosis, !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡, !Hacha trituradora, caparazón Blastoise/kunais nocturnos/garras adamantinas/sable ígneo, alas de serafín/electro-pistolas/espada de truenos/espada solar, lanza-shurikens¡ - dijeron preparados para luchar, Misty ataco a sus oponentes golpeando el suelo para después dar varios hachazos, Gary uso "ataque rápido" para poder atacar mas rápido a sus oponentes, Trip cavo un hoyo para golpear por sorpresa a los sombríos, Serena volaba bajo para dar estocadas a sus oponentes derrotándolos, Clemont disparaba a los sombríos sin fallar ni un tiro, viéndose con poca energía en sus pistolas, uso "carga parábola" para absorber su energía y recargar, N aprovecho para practicar con su espada, dando golpes a diestro y siniestro, consiguiendo derrotar a los enemigos, Ash por su parte uso "corte" para crear otra espada, con la cual atacaba a los sombríos, para acabar con "fuego sagrado", tras acabar con todos los sombríos, los rangers fueron hacia la cima, deteniendo un momento Ash a Misty.

\- Misty, yo, lo siento, perdona por todo lo que he echo, se de sobra que soy un desastre, perdona - le dijo cabizbajo el azabache, Misty no pudo evitar enternecerse con el, dándole un abrazo.

\- Descuida, pero espero que seas mas atento, solo te doy una oportunidad, vale - le dijo la pelirroja a Ash, siguiendo ambos a sus compañeros hacia la cima, viendo a Tebigon allí junto a Magmadon.

\- Muy bien, Magmadon, ya sabes que hacer, sumérgete en la lava yyy - le ordeno Tebigon a su subordinado, cuando los rangers intervinieron, Tebigon los miro unos instantes para después ordenarle atacar a Magmadon con un gesto, empezando a luchar.

Misty encaro a Tebigon mientras sus compañeros se enfrentaban a Magmadon, Misty observaba a su oponente, el cual tenia una extraña sonrisa burlona, lanzando una caja hacia la lava, la ranger azul aprovecho y uso "hiperrayo" para conseguir herir a Tebigon, el cual no parecía impresionado, ese seria un duro combate.

 **Ciudad Slateport**

Shizuru se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Yamato, esta se sentía extrañamente tranquila junto a aquel hombre, este le hablo de varios viajes que hizo en su juventud, para decirle.

\- Ahora mismo trabajo como detective privado, de hecho, tengo que entregarle un informe a la persona que me contrato dentro de 3 semanas, en una fiesta en Kanto, aprovechare y veré a mi mujer, y con suerte al despistado de mi hijo - decía risueño el hombre, Shizuru tenia la sensación de ya haberlo visto antes, pero no caía en que momento y lugar, por lo que se lo pregunto.

\- ¿Usted y yo nos conocemos de antes? - le dijo, el hombre se quedo pensando un instante antes de negar con la cabeza, cuando empezaron a oír las noticias.

\- _!Ultima hora quedados tele-videntes¡ nos encontramos sobre el Monte Cenizo viendo como los rangers están siendo derrotados por 2 monstruos, seguiremos sobrevolando la zona para seguirles informando, hasta luego_ \- dijo la presentadora por la pantalla, Shizuru se puso de pie ante tal noticia, debía ayudarlos, así que miro a Yamato y le dijo.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a comprender a mi, "padre", tengo prisa, si me disculpa, !hasta luego¡ - le dijo antes de correr hacia un callejón y teletransportarse hacia el Monte Cenizo a ayudar a los rangers.

\- "Una chica interesante esa tal Shizuru, aunque presiento que me oculta algo" - pensó para si Yamato mientras veía como se iba Shizuru.

 **Monte Cenizo**

Los rangers se encontraban tumbados en el suelo agotados, Tebigon los observaba maliciosamente, antes de decirle a Magmadon.

\- Magmadon, sumérgete en el cráter, ya debe haberse re-forjado esa espada y convertido en algo mas útil para mis planes - le ordeno mientras vigilaba a los rangers, los cuales esperaban a que se quedara solo para poder contraatacar, cuando varios rayos de energía salieron de detrás de un edificio, de hay, salio Shizuru en su traje ninja, preparada para ayudarlos.

\- Misty vamos a acabar con ese hojalata, vale - le dijo la kitsune llena de determinación, asintiendo Misty, los demás fueron a por Magmadon, el cual ya se había zambullido en la lava para recuperar lo que habían echado en esta.

\- Con una fuerza capaz de atravesar mares y océanos, !mega-evolución¡, ranger azul, modo mega-Gyarados, lista - activo Misty su siguiente nivel de poder para aumentar sus posibilidades de victoria, Tebigon dio un fuerte golpe al suelo intentando hacer perder el equilibrio a sus oponentes, las cuales no duraron en saltar para darle una patada, empujándolo hacia atrás, los demás solo esperaban a Magamadon, el cual no se hizo esperar con algo en sus manos, lo lanzo hacia Tebigon y se dispuso a atacar a Ash con su pico, dándole a una copia creada con "sustituto", Trip saco su bastón y uso "acua-cola", Serena uno "fuerza lunar", Gary "pulso umbrío", N uso "pulso dragón", Clemont le ataco con "rayo solar" y Ash uso "shuriken de agua", dando todos de lleno en su oponente, el cual solo se tambaleo ante esa combinación de ataques, Misty atacaba a Tebigon de frente bloqueando sus ataques con su escudo, mientras Shizuru aprovechaba su mayor velocidad para atacar desde múltiples ángulos, Tebigon golpeo con fuerza el suelo dejando a los rangers aturdidos, entonces se puso junto a Magmadon para darle mas poder, haciendo que la tortuga de magma lanzase una luvia de bolas de fuego hacia la ladera del volcán, quemando numerosos arboles, creando un incendio.

\- !Chicos combinad armas¡ - ordeno Misty a los miembros de su equipo - !Cañón aural astral, fuego¡ - dijeron desatando un proyectil de pura energía sobre sus enemigos, poniéndose Magmadon delante de Tebigon para recibir el impacto en su lugar, consiguiendo resistir el ataque a duras penas, Tebigon viéndose en problemas convoco a los zombats, cuando sin previo aviso Clemont les disparo con sus pistolas, destruyéndolos.

\- !¿Que?¡ - exclamo perplejo Tebigon al ver a los zombats ser destruidos.

\- Es muy sencillo, tras mucho pensar me di cuenta de que sin ellos no podríais hacer gigantes a vuestros monstruos, así que solo teníamos que destruirlos para evitarlo - dijo Clemont sin ningún problema haciendo que Tebigon se enfadara, este se puso detrás de Magmadon para tocarle con el extraño amuleto creado con una espada.

\- Que te hace pensar que voy a detenerme aquí, !ataca¡ - dijo empujando a Magmadon hacia los rangers, estos sacaron sus armas y empezaron a atacarlo, dejándolo aun mas débil, este viéndose casi sin fuerzas, se lanzo hacia Trip, este intento evitarlo, pero Magmadon lo agarro con fuerza.

\- Este sera mi fin, pero tu te iras conmigo, !kamikaze¡ - dijo explotando en una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo a Trip por los aires, quedando sobre un borde del cráter del volcán, Shizuru fue rápidamente a socorrer a su compañero, mientras Tebigon solo reía.

\- Creéis que acaba aquí, !dejadme que os presente al Megazord poder aural aéreo armado, y al Megazord poder aural blindaje subterra espejismos¡ - dijo Tebigon apareciendo versiones espejismo de sus megazords, desapareciendo este.

\- _N me escuchas_ \- dijo Exodus por el comunicador al ranger blanco - _Ahora que tienes la espada de truenos puedes invocar al zord Zekrom, con este y el zord Reshiram puedes formar un nuevo megazord_ \- le dijo asintiendo este.

\- _Misty, chicos, invocad al megazord artillería aural y combinadlo al zord Blastoise, con ello liberareis un nuevo poder_ \- Les indico Mathews a Misty y el resto de rangers.

\- Yo me encargo de atender a Trip y apagar ese incendio, vosotros encargaos de esos espejismos - le dijo Shizuru a los rangers, los cuales se dispusieron a ir a por esos "monstruos".

\- !Zord Reshiram, zord Zekrom os necesito¡ - invoco N a sus zords, apareciendo ambos desde el cielo, intentando darle al megazord volador, esquivándolo sin problemas, N se encontraba en la cabina del zord Reshiram - Parece que es mi única opción, !combinación de zords¡ - dijo N empezando a combinar sus zords, las alas del zord Reshiram se separaron de su cuerpo igual que su cabeza y su propulsor, las alas del zord Zekrom se desplazaron hacia abajo, poniéndose las del otro zord encima, separándose también su propulsor, el torso y piernas del zord Reshiram se separo en varias piezas ajustándose y convirtiéndose en las piernas del megazord, revelando en su interior también una cabeza con un yelmo de caballero, los propulsores se separaron en numerosas piezas, las cuales se ajustaron a las garras del zord Zekrom, convirtiéndose en manos de color blanco y en un alfanje de color negro, la cabeza del zord Reshiram se puso sobre el hombro derecho, mientras la del zord Zekrom se movió hacia el hombro izquierdo, por ultimo, la cabeza se puso sobre los hombros, adquiriendo ojos de color azul, terminando la combinación - !Megazord caballero dragón, listo¡ - indico N empezando a luchar contra su oponente.

\- !Debemos formar el megazord¡ - le dijo Ash al resto, los cuales asintieron.

\- !Zord Tauros/Piroar/Luxray/Metagross, combinación¡, !Megazord artillería aural preparado¡ - dijeron embarcando en le megazord preparados para combatir a su espejismo.

\- Muy bien ahora mismo os ayudo, !zord Blastoise te necesito¡ - dijo Misty llamando a su nuevo zord, subiendo en este rápidamente - Esto si es algo resistente, !combinación de zords¡ - dijo Misty iniciándose la combinación, la cabeza del megazord volvió a dentro del zord Metagross, el zord Blastoise se desarmo, sus cañones se pusieron sobre los brazos del megazord, siendo cubierto en parte por el caparazón, mas piezas del caparazón cubrieron el resto del cuerpo, reforzando los brazos, las piernas y el torso, por ultimo, la cabeza del zord Blastoise se puso sobre el zord Metagross, bajando su boca revelando un rostro estando cubierto la boca, teniendo ojos azules visibles - !Megazord artillería aural, blindaje oceánico, listo¡ - dijeron todos los rangers que lo pilotaban dispuestos para el combate.

En el aire, el Caballero dragón chocaba su espada con la del megazord espejismo, el cual dio un golpe con su escudo, aturdiendo al Caballero dragón, el cual retrocedió para después subir, siendo seguido por el megazord espejismo, entonces N ordeno al megazord dar una estocada hacia abalo, pillando por sorpresa a su oponente, el cual cayo hacia abajo, el Caballero dragón empezó a descender para intentar atacar a su oponente, el megazord espejismo recupero el vuelo y bloqueo el ataque en el ultimo segundo, quedando sin embargo su escudo destruido, empezando a luchar de manera mas torpe, el Caballero dragón bloqueo los golpes para dar una patada y aprovechar y dejar debilitado al espejismo.

\- !Ataque final, trueno de dragón¡ - dijo N a todo pulmón liberando un rayo de energía que atravesó al megazord poder aural aéreo armado espejismo, desapareciendo este mientras se precipitaba hacia el vació.

Mientras N luchaba en los cielos, los rangers pilotaban el megazord artillería para encarar a su oponente, ambos se golpearon dándose en la cara mutuamente, un choque que creo una honda de aire que por suerte, extinguió parte del incendio, pero también arranco varios arboles, los rangers bloqueaban cara golpe dado, entonces, usaron los cañones de sus brazos para disparar al espejismo, haciéndole retroceder, los rangers siguieron atacando, consiguiendo la iniciativa en el combate, el megazord espejismo, seguía bloqueando los golpes cada vez con mas dificultad, hasta que sus garras empezaron a resquebrajarse, los rangers viendo la oportunidad, dieron un fuerte golpe hacia el estomago del megazord, consiguiendo que retrocediera, los rangers pusieron los brazos del zord Metagross en posición de cañón, empezando a acumular energía.

\- !Observa el poder del aura, tormenta marina¡ - dijeron disparando los cañones, los cuales dispararon haces de energía de color azul marino, los cuales atravesaron al espejismo, quedando destruido.

\- !Tenemos que ayudar a apagar el incendio¡ - dijo Ash a sus compañeros, respondiendo Misty.

\- Déjame a mi - dijo esta bajando del megazord, se puso a andar hasta hallar el punto que estaba en el centro de aquel infierno de llamas mientras tocaba su escudo - !Danza lluvia¡ - dijo lanzando 2 bolas de agua al cielo, empezando a formarse nubes de lluvia, que descargaron su preciado contenido sobre las montañas, empezando a apagar aquel incendio, antes de volver a la base.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal estaba sucediendo una pelea, Vrak estaba atacando a Tebigon, chocando las lanzas de ambos mientras Calisto intentaba detenerlos, cuando Seik, cansado de aquella pelea infantil, lanzo varios rayos a ambos haciendo que cada uno chocase contra alguna pared.

\- !Ya podéis parar de una vez energúmenos¡ - les dijo Seik a ambos, los cuales se miraron llenos de rabia - Vrak, era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de esos rangers se diese cuenta de como evitar que crecieron nuestros monstruos, pero en vez de enfadarte con Tebigon, deberías agradacerle por hacerte ver la debilidad de tus criaturas - le recrimino a su lacayo, el cual solo bajo la cabeza humillado, sabia que no podría destruir a Seik ni aunque soñase ni apoderarse del mando.

\- Muy cierto mi señor, el amuleto que he creado tiene el poder de canalizar la energía de la piedra de las sombras, con ello, podremos hacer crecer a nuestros monstruos, con su permiso, permitame continuar con mi plan que hará que libere todo mi poder - dijo Tebigon dándole permiso Seik para ello, mientras lo veía todo Vrak y Calisto, los cuales solo esperarían su oportunidad para recuperar el favor de su señor.

 **Templo**

En la sala de computadoras, se habían reunido todos, cuando entro Shizuru, todos los presentes se apartaron para dejarle paso, hasta quedar delante de Exodus.

\- Maestro, creo, creo que debería pedirle disculpas, se que lo que me dijo era para protegerme, pero es que, ya no soy una niña, se cuidar de mi misma - le dijo la kitsune a Exodus, este la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si supiera lo que iba a decir antes incluso de que lo dijera.

\- Lo se, yo también te debo una disculpa, el miedo a que te pasada algo me podía, lo siento - le dijo este, algo que ninguno se esperaba, cuando Shizuru lo abrazo, para esta hablar.

\- La verdad es que, conocí a un hombre bastante extraño mientras no estaba - dijo esta con una sonrisa en la cara, algo que puso nervioso a Mathews y Exodus - No es que fuera guapo, sino que, había algo extraño en el, eso es todo - dijo esta dejando a los presentes confusos.

\- ¿Podrías describirlo? - pregunto Mathews a Shizuru, la cual le sonrió antes de responder, haciendo que el chico se sonrojada.

\- Si, era un hombre, unos 40 años, pelo negro con ojos color ámbar, llevaba ropa negra, dijo que tenia que entregar en lo que estaba trabajando a a alguien en una fiesta que iba a organizar la Liga Pokemon en 3 semanas, también me dijo que era detective privado - respondió esta, saltando Misty.

\- Se parece a quien nos guio hacia la princesa Sara en el Reino Espejismo - dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de sus compañeros, Ash y Gary se veían pensativos ante esa descripción, diciendo el nieto del profesor Oak.

\- Ash, ese hombre, se parece a ... - iba a terminar de decir Gary cuando Ash le interrumpió.

\- Es posible que fuera el, pero no lo creo, duro mucho que sea el - dijo este bastante serio, algo impropio de el, añadiendo Misty.

\- ¿De quien estáis hablando? - pregunto confundida mientras miraba a Ash, respondiendo Gary.

\- Shizuru, ¿como se llamaba?, ¿te lo dijo? - pregunto Gary nervioso a esta, la cual se quedo en shock por lo inesperado de esta, para contestar.

\- Si, me lo dijo, me dijo que se llamaba Yamato - dijo Shizuru llamando totalmente la atención de ambos.

\- Ash, ya no cabe dura, deber ser ... - dijo siendo otra vez interrumpido por Ash.

\- Lo se, pero déjame decirlo a mi - le dijo a su compañero, el cual asintió - Ese hombre, es mi padre - dijo haciendo que todos se quedaran impresionados, aunque tenían ganas de preguntarle, prefirieron esperar a que el quisiera hablarles de el.

\- Serena, Gary, Ash, Msity ¿podríais ayudarme? - pregunto Clemont, asintiendo los aludidos - ¿Me podríais ayudar a declararme a una chica? - pregunto dejando a todos en shock.

Mientras esto pasaba, en algún lugar de la región Kanto, un monstruo se enfrentaba a 2 pokemons idénticos, los cuales se defendían con sus habilidades psíquicas del monstruo, dándose un fuerte destello que permitió ver la forma de ese monstruo, tenia 3 cabezas de lobo las cuales no paraban de mirar a ambos pokemons, decidiendo ambos teletransportarse lejos de hay, exclamando la criatura con sus 3 cabezas a la vez.

\- La cacería sera interesante.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

En casa de Ash, se veía a este moviéndose agitadamente en su cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

 _Vemos el sueño de Ash, este se encontraba en el suelo de alguna especie de ciudad en ruinas rodeado de llamas por todas partes, a su alrededor, se veía a sus compañeros por el suelo, inertes, delante de el estaba una enorme figura parecida a un demonio, distinguiendo en su armadura como 3 cabezas de lobo y unas enormes alas llenas de plumas negras mirándole fijamente._

 _\- Y así, evitare mi destrucción, con tu sangre y tu alma - dijo aquella criatura, su voz era profunda y sonaba como si la dijeran varias personas a la vez en tonos sutilmente diferentes, antes de clavar su espada en el corazón de Ash, gritando de dolor y rabia por no haber podido detener a ese monstruo._

 **CONTINUARA**

Y aquí acaba el chapter, ¿quien es ese monstruo?, ¿de quien se siente interesado Clemont?, ¿cuales son los planes de Tebigon?, todo esto y mas en los próximos chapters, hasta luego queridos lectores.

Aprovecho para hacerles una pregunta, ¿debería re-editar los primeros chapters para que sean mas fáciles de entender?, me gustaría saber su opinión.


	27. Capitulo 27, Verdadero poder

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 26: Verdadero poder

 **Cueva Maldita**

Han pasado un par de días desde el ultimo ataque de Tebigon, este se encontraba en el laboratorio comprobando el trabajo de "especial" de Zager, mientras Yung y Charon trabajaban en un robot que ayudase a derrotar a esos rangers, Vrak mientras tanto miraba la jaula que tenia a sus zombats, pensando otra manera de usarlos, cuando entro Calisto.

\- Espero que ya hayáis acabado, el amo Seik esta cansado de esperar a que lo liberemos - dijo esta ganándose la atención de ambos, saliendo Vrak detrás de ella para dirigirse hacia la sala del cristal, siendo seguido después por Tebigon.

En la sala del cristal, se encontraban todos preparados para saber por que habían sido convocados.

\- Tebigon, dime, ¿esta listo tu plan? - le pregunto Seik a su sirviente, el cual hizo una reverencia antes de decir.

\- Si mi lord, ya esta listo, le presento a Kroxigor - dijo llamando a su nuevo monstruo, este media unos 2 metros y medio, su cuerpo esta cubierto de escamas, siendo parecido a un cocodrilo, extremadamente musculoso, llevaba un enorme mazo de obsidiana como arma, llevaba un collar de bronce y unos brazales de latón en los brazos, para rugir como señal de que servia a Seik.

\- Mi lord, tengo un plan para darle un nuevo uso a los zombats - dijo Vrak ganándose la atención de Seik y Tebigon - Nuestros enemigos han obtenido en varias ocasiones ventaja gracias a sus 2 rangers voladores, por eso creo que podríamos transformar a los zombats en tropas aéreas, mi señor - dijo siendo respondido por su señor.

\- Me parece bien, pero esos científicos no son lo bastante rápidos, cuando recupere mas poder, podremos transformarlos sin esfuerzo - le respondió Seik asintiendo Vrak, antes de cada uno volver a sus tareas.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash se encontraba en el comedor leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras pensaba en el extraño sueño que llevaba teniendo desde hace varios días.

\- "Esos sueños, ¿serán una visión del futuro?, debería decírselo a Exodus la próxima vez que vaya al Templo" - pensaba para si mismo cuando oyó sonar el teléfono, dejo el libro sobre la mesa para ir a responder a la llamada, tras cogerlo, vio que era Clemont - ¿Que pasa Clemont?

- _Es que, bueno, aun no he hablado con esa chica_ \- le dijo nervioso el líder de gimnasio, Ash solo suspiro antes de añadir.

\- Mira, ¿quieres un consejo? - le pregunto este asintiendo Clemont a través de la pantalla - Se tu mismo, segundo, dijiste que querías ir con ella a la fiesta que organiza la Liga Pokemon, pues mira haces esto, le pides que te acompañe, cuando haya pasado un rato desde que empiece la fiesta, os vais a un balcón, miráis juntos la noche estrellada y hay, suavemente le susurras al oído lo que sientes - le dijo Ash dejando algo extrañado a Clemont.

\- _Si tienes tan buenas ideas, ¿por que algo tan chapucero con Misty?_ \- le dijo haciendo que Ash se llevada la mano detrás de la cabeza, este respiro hondo y respondió.

\- No lo se, tenia otra idea, pero todo se fue al garete, por eso improvise algo rápido, supe que uno de sus infinitos pretendientes se dirigía también a Ciudad Luminalia, por eso quería declararme antes de acabar teniendo que competir por ella con el, y ahora ese sujeto es a la vez mi billete para evitar ser el hazme reír de la fiesta - dijo dando un suspiro al final, Clemont se quedo mirando unos instantes a Ash antes de que sonaran sus morphers, Ash descolgó el teléfono antes de ser transportado al Templo.

 **Templo**

En la sala donde se hallaba la estatua de Zordon, se encontraba Exodus meditando, cuando entraron los rangers, Exodus los miro unos instantes antes de decir.

\- Supongo que sabéis por que os he llamada - dijo este asintiendo los presentes - Entonces iré directo al grano, hay 2 ataques, uno en Cuidad Corazonada, en la región Sinnoh, el otro es en la región de Obscuran - dijo este helando la sangre de Ash y N que no pudieron evitar decir al unisono.

\- !Que vayan ellos¡ - dijeron aterrados recordando la ultima vez que estuvieron en la región maldita, los demás se quedaron mirando a ambos, esperaban algo así de Ash, pero no del tranquilo N.

\- Muy bien, iré yo junto a Mathews y N por quejica, Ash, quiero que probéis vuestra nueva combinación por eso no vendrás con nosotros - le dijo a los presentes, dejando a N temblando como una hoja - Y me refiero al megazord aural con el zord Greninja - aclaro a los presentes, teniéndose que llevar prácticamente a rastras a N, el cual gritaba como un loco.

\- Eso, es, perturbador - dijo Serena mientras Ash miraba a su compañero con algo de lastima, para después irse junto a los demás.

 **Región de Obscuran**

En los oscuros y siniestros bosques de la región maldita, se encontraban andando con sumo sigilo Exodus, Mathews y N, el lugar estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla, el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, cuando N piso algo, viendo que era una calavera humana no pudiendo evitar correr hasta ponerse al lado de Exodus, aquel lugar le ponía la carne de gallina, cuando empezaron a oír algo, un melancólico canto que pareció hechizar a Mathews, deteniéndolo Exodus.

\- No sigas las voces ni los cantos de las almas en pena que no pueden encontrar el camino al mas allá - le dijo Exodus siguiendo otra vez el paso, por el camino oían cantos, como niños llorando, gritos de terror y sufrimiento, algo que habría echo temblar de terror incluso a los entrenadores y guerreros mas veteranos, cuando empezaron a oír un extraño canto que no se parecía a los demás, habían localizado el origen de la señal, yendo con cuidado para evitar ser atacados por sorpresa, viendo como Tebigon era acompañado por alguien encapuchado junto a un grupo de trasgos brujos, Exodus les indico que atacasen por los flancos, algo que N negó con la cabeza, cuando una flecha cayo sobre ellos desde la copa de un árbol, hay se encontraba Calisto junto a varios trasgos armados con arcos, empezando el combate.

 **Ciudad Corazonada**

Ciudad Corazonada es una apacible ciudad, llena de parques donde los pokemons viven en tranquilidad junto a los humanos, siendo una de las ciudades mas pobladas de la región Sinnoh, cuando se empezó a oír como la gente huía de algo, en una de las calles, se veía a Kroxigor junto a un grupo de sombríos atacando a la gente, cuando los rangers llegaron preparados para el combate.

\- !Gyarados/Sylveon/Unbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - diejron los rangers al tiempo que sacaban sus armas - !Hacha trituradora, láser-Beedrill/Alas de serafín, arco de Selene/Kunais nocturnos/Garras adamantinas/Electro-pistolas/Espada solar, lanza shurikens¡ - dijeon sacando sus armas para iniciar el combate, Trip y Ash se lanzaron a por Kroxigor, mientras los demás limpiaban las calles de sombríos, Misty atacaba a los que se acercaban con su hacha, mientras disparaba su rifle a todo aquel que se acercaba demasiado a un civil, dándole a uno entre los ojos, convirtiéndose en polvo, Serena aprovechaba su capacidad de volar para atacar desde el aire, no teniendo ninguna escapatoria sus blancos, Clemont disparaba a los que se le acercaban al tiempo que subía a un coche para tener mejor visión, Gary aprovechaba su velocidad para enfrentar a iguales a los sombrios, los cuales atacaban desde todos los ángulos, pero este salto y uso "bola sombra" sobre ellos, dejándolos vencidos mientras se iban a por el otra media docena, Ash y Trip enfrentaban a Kroxigor, al cual no parecía importarle en absoluto que los sombríos se pusieran en la trayectoria de sus golpes, viéndose en problemas, ambos rangers decidieron ir hacia un pequeño lago en un parque, para evitar que Kroxigor pudiera hacer daño a alguien, cuando este se detuvo delante de un árbol, arrancándolo y lanzandolo contra los rangers, que evitaron el ser aplastados por muy poco.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - le dijo Ash a Trip, el cual asintió mientras veía como se acercaba a esa cosa a por ellos, evitando el ser arrollados por muy poco, entonces agarro con su mandíbula a Ash, para después lanzarse hacia el agua.

En las calles los demás se enfrentaban a los sombríos los cuales no daban tregua.

\- Esto no es normal, nunca suelen luchar tanto, debe ser una distracción - dijo Misty mientras usaba "electro-tela" con su rifle para detener a esas cosas, aprovechando sus compañeros para atacarlos sin cuartel.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Los que estaban aquí comprendieron enseguida por que había sonado la alarma, la energía vital de los pokemons de la región estaba siendo absorbida por un extraño aparato, y como no iban voluntariamente, estaban cazándolos sin piedad alguna, Exodus encaro a Vrak, que se encontraba oculto entre la maleza y los había estado siguiendo, Mathews se enfrento a Calisto, mientras N miraba al encapuchado, el cual se quito esta revelando su identidad.

\- !Ghetchis¡, pero como, yo mismo te volé por los aires hace unos días - dijo N mirando fijamente al ex-líder del Equipo Plasma, el cual solo empezó a reír de manera siniestra y maligna.

\- Me temo que no puedes matarme, ahora soy inmortal, !observa mi verdadera forma¡ - dijo mientras sufría una transformación, su piel se seco pegándose a sus huesos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y con un siniestro brillo, su pelo seguía tal cual excepto por que se volvió mas claro casi blanco, saco un bastón con la forma de un demonio siendo torturado, el mismo que uso Seik cuando poseyó a un trasgo para poder enfrentarse en persona a los rangers, N se quedo en shock ante esa nueva forma, los demás presentes también se voltearon a verla al sentir su poder - Bueno N, dale recuerdos a los gusanos, !en el infierno¡ - dijo lanzando rayos desde el bastón, dándole directamente, haciendo que rodada por el suelo, aquello no pintaba nada bien para el.

Mathews saco su daga para transformarla rápidamente en una espada mientras esquivaba los ataques de Calisto, para después saltar a las ramas de los arboles y empezar a atacar a los trasgos que estaban disparandole a el y a sus compañeros, cuando Calsito lo ataco por detrás, evitando el golpe por milímetros, Calsito saco una espada y ambos empezaron a luchar entre las ramas, usando su agilidad para evitar caerse.

Exodus atacaba a Vrak al tiempo que se encargaba de cualquier trasgos brujo que le atacase, devolviendole sus rayos de energía maligna, cuando Vrak cambio a su ultima forma, la misma que utilizo cuando el inepto de su hermano estaba atacando la Tierra, sacando su reparada espada para atacar a Exodus, que también se vio obligado a sacar la suya, chocando sus armas.

 **Ciudad Corazonada**

Las calles eran seguras, así que los rangers fueron en busca de Trip y Ash, cuando recibieron una llamada.

\- _Chicos soy yo Trip, me encuentro en el parque, Ash a sido arrastrado por el monstruo hacia el agua, intentare sacarlo de hay, cambio y corto_ \- dijo este haciendo que Misty se llevada las manos a la boca, invocando su monto para llegar hacia allí lo antes posible.

En el agua, Ash resistía lo mejor posible los ataques de su oponente, el cual se movía con mayor facilidad debajo del agua, dándole varios golpes con su arma, dejando a Ash mareado, dándole un ultimo golpe en el casco, agrietandolo empezando a entrar agua en este, haciendo que Ash empezara a ahogarse, cuando algo golpeo a Kroxigor y saco a Ash del agua.

\- !Ash reacciona¡ - decía Misty mientras terminaba de sacar a Ash del agua, saliendo Kroxigor del agua dispuesto a enfrentarla, cuando llegaron los demás rangers bloqueando el paso a Kroxigor, Misty se alejo llevando a Ash a rastras, quitándose el casco y quitándose-lo a este, empezó a comprimir su pecho para ayudarle a expulsar agua, mientras, los demás rangers enfrentaban al monstruo, Clemont disparo al monstruo consiguiendo que se volteara hacia donde estaba el, aprovechando Trip y Gary para quitarle su arma, hundiéndola en el lago con ayuda de Serena, el monstruo, furioso, ataco con sus garras a ambos rangers, alejándolos adoloridos, Misty estuvo a punto de realizar la respiración artificial, cuando Ash despertó, ambos se miraron y se pusieron sus cascos antes de volver a enfrentar al monstruo.

\- !Destello¡ - dijo Ash cegando unos instantes a Kroxigor, usando junto a Misty una combinación de "hiperrayo" y "fuego sagrado", dejando adolorido a Kroxigor - !Combinad armas¡ - ordeno Misty a sus compañeros.

\- !Cañón aural, fuego¡ - dijeron iniciando el disparo.

\- !Fuego sagrado¡ - dijo Ash usando el movimiento sobre si mismo para aumentar su poder - !Estocada solar¡ - dijo golpeando a gran velocidad a Kroxigor mientras se rodeaba su cuerpo de una luz dorada al tiempo que el monstruo era impactado por el disparo del cañón, sufriendo varias convulsiones antes de explotar - Rangers, hemos vuelto a purificar nuestro mundo - dijo Ash mientras los demás rangers sentían que habían encontrado un buen lema.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Exodus enfrentaba a Vrak desviando sus golpes para después, liberar una bola de fuego que hizo que este retrocediera, pero aun dispuesto a seguir luchando.

Mathews seguía luchando contra Calisto entre los arboles atacando con una agilidad y destreza inusitada, empezando a verse rodeado de energía.

\- !Armadura elemental¡ - conjuro Mathews empezando a transformarse, su chaqueta fue sustituida por una coraza de color blanco con una joya en el medio, sus botas fueron sustituidas por unos escarpes de acero blanco, llevando también unos guanteletes del mismo color - Armadura, aire - dijo mientras tocaba la joya de su coraza cambiando de color su armadura, volviéndose violeta, su espada se volvió curva, Calisto intento evitar sus ataques, pero Mathews se volvió mas rápido, evitando que Calisto pudiera evitarlo.

N por su parte no estaba teniendo mucha suerte, su oponente lo atacaba con numerosos haces de energía maligna, N se acerco para darle un fuerte golpe en el torso, consiguiendo que Ghetchis retrocediera.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba concentrado en la piedra de las sombras, cuando sintió como era destruido Kroxigor.

\- Muy bien, !apoteosis oscura¡ - dijo mientras tocaba la piedra de las sombras con un rayo, liberando un extraño brillo en esta.

 **Ciudad Corazonada**

Los rangers estaban celebrando su victoria cuando un circulo de símbolos extraños rodeo los restos de Kroxigor, renaciendo en forma gigante.

-Cantamos victoria muy pronto - dijo Misty mirando a Kroxigor - !Llego la hora de los zords¡ - dijo siendo seguida por sus compañeros.

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon combinación de zords¡, !Megazord poder aural listo¡ - dijeron empezando a luchar contra el monstruo, alejándolo de la ciudad para evitar que la ciudad sufriera daños, junto a sus habitantes.

\- Bueno supongo que es mi turno, !zord Greninja¡ - llamo Ash al zord y se subió a el para seguir a sus compañeros hacia fuera de la ciudad evitando hacer daños mientras corría por las calles.

Los rangers estaban sujetando la maza de Kroxigor intentando evitar que lo recuperada y pudiera usarlo para atacarlos, cuando llego el zord Greninja atacando a Kroxigor en la cabeza, el cual se retiro un poco pero había recuperado su maza.

\- !Combinación de zords¡ - dijeron al unisono los rangers iniciando una nueva combinación, los brazos y piernas se separaron y se unieron a las extremidades del megazord, el torso del zord Greninja se separo en varias piezas que cubrieron al megazord formando unas hombreras y coraza, revelando que tenia una ninja-to oculta dentro de su torso, la cabeza del megazord se coloco sobre el pecho, poniéndose la del zord Greninja en su lugar, el rostro del zord se deslizo hacia abalo revelando uno de aspecto humano de ojos negros - !Megazord poder aural, modo shinobi, listo¡ - dijeron mientras agarraban el ninja-to dispuestos a empezar a luchar.

Kroxigor dio un mazazo hacia delante, esquivándolo el megazord rodando hacia la derecha, para darle un golpe con su arma en las piernas, rugiendo Kroxigor para ladear su arma de un lado a otro, evitándolo el megazord saltando sobre el arma y usándola para impulsarse hacia arriba y prepararse para darle un golpe.

\- !Impacto veneno¡ - dijeron clavando su arma en el hombro derecho del Kroxigor, el cual retrocedió rugiendo de dolor, soltando su arma, Kroxigor ataco con su cola saltando el megazord para darle golpe en el otro hombro, Kroxigor volvio a rugir para lanzarse como un animal salvaje hacia el megazord, el cual espero a que se acercara para clavarle la ninja-to en el pecho, este volvió a rugir aun mas furioso y adolorido dispuesto a seguir luchando, los rangers siguieron atacando a Kroxigor, este intentaba esquivarlos, pero el veneno estaba ralentizando sus reflejos, haciéndolo mas torpe, Kroxigor ataco hacia delante, evitándolo los rangers, viendo que estaba débil decidieron acabar con esto - !Ataque final, jutsu de sombras¡ - dijeron mientras el megazord se dividía en 3, atacando las 3 desde ángulos distintos, destruyéndolo.

\- Rangers hemos vuelto a purificar nuestro mundo - dijo Misty poniéndose en posición de victoria, cuando sonaros sus comunicadores.

- _Rangers necesito que ayudéis al maestro en la región de Obscuran_ \- les dijo Shizuru por comunicación, diciendo Trip.

\- Ahora veremos que te da tanto miedo de ese lugar Ash - dijo bastante serio antes de ser transportados.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Nada mas llegaron los rangers no pudieron evitar ponerse tensos, ese lugar era aterrador, andaron apenas unos pasos cuando vieron como su maestro junto Mathews y N enfrentaban a sus enemigos, para desviar su mirada hacia Tebigon, el cual empezó a brillar con un extraño color rojo diciendo en voz alta.

\- !Es la hora¡, !observad como libero todo mi poder¡ - dijo empezando su cuerpo a verse rodeado de tinieblas hasta ocultarlo por completo, los demás generales de Seik también dejaron de luchar para observar la metamorfosis, cuando las tinieblas se disiparon revelaron que Tebigon había sufrido una drástica transformación, ahora se asemejaba a un dragón, media 3 metros de alto, su cuerpo ahora era negro con detalles naranjas, tenia un par de enormes alas negras, su cola, segmentada, tenia placas en forma de rombo siendo entera de color negro, sus patas eran fuertes y similares a las de un reptil, su torso tenia varios detalles, siendo distinguible una luz roja que emanaba de debajo de esta, con los hombros de color naranja, su cabeza era alargada y con 4 cuernos grises hacia atrás, sus ojos ahora eran amarillos, sus brazos eran fuertes con 5 dedos en forma de garra teniendo unos brazales de bronce con dibujos de motivo celta, llevando una lanza en su brazo derecho una lanza larga de unos 2 metros - Ya no soy Tebigon, ahora soy !Predacon¡ - rugió Predacon dispuesto a luchar, lanzando una bola de energía desde su boca, Ash intento crear una barrera para detenerlo, pero no pudo contenerla debido al intenso dolor que sentía en el hombro, derrotando a todos los rangers en un golpe, Exodus viendo la situación se teletransporto junto a Mathews y los rangers de vuelta al Templo, Predacon pensaba perseguirlos, pero sus compañeros se lo evitaron.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal Predacon entro triunfante siendo seguido por sus compañeros, Seik observo a sus generales, para decir.

\- Buen trabajo chicos, Ghetchis, me congratula ver que has vuelto - dijo haciendo una reverencia el aludido, cuando Predacon recrimino.

\- !¿Por que no me permitió acabar con esos rangers?¡ - dijo molesto respondiendole Vrak.

\- Muy sencillo mi metálico camarada, lo mejor seria que te acostumbraras primero a ese cuerpo antes de dejarte destruirlos, de hecho, se donde podremos destruirlos y de repaso, dejar a este planeta en el caos - dijo haciendo una reverencia siendo seguido por Calisto.

\- Dentro de unas semanas se reunirán varias de las personas mas importantes de este mundo, si atacamos entonces podríamos causar una gran desesperación entre los humanos - dijo esta maliciosamente, siendo Ghetchis quien continuo.

\- Esos humanos respetan demasiado a sus entrenadores pokemons, ver sufrir a los mejores bastaría para que se inclinaran ante usted llenos de terror - dijo respondiendo Seik.

\- Muy bien, Predacon, entrenaras para dominar tus poderes, mientras planificamos como darles donde mas les duele, en su honor - dijo inclinándose todos ante su señor.

\- ¿Habéis sentido eso? - pregunto Vrak a sus compañeros, respondiendole Seik.

\- Si, lo que has sentido es verdad, Sunset a sido vencida, pero eso no es todo lo que pasa, puedo sentir una alteración, sera mejor prepararnos - dijo Seik a sus lacayos antes de pensar - "Ya no me cabe dura, algo o alguien ha estado obstruyendo la localización de los herederos, pero alguien lo ha detenido" - pensó para si antes de seguir concentrado en encontrar a los herederos restantes.

 **Templo**

Los rangers estaban siendo atendidos por Shizuru, cuando hablo N nervioso.

\- ¿Como?, ¿como puede ser que siga vivo? - decía incrédulo - Yo mismo le vi volar por los aires - decía siendo respondido por Exodus.

\- Es muy sencillo, eso se debe a que ya no es humano - dijo ganándose la atención de los rangers - Ahora es un Lich - dijo este poniendo confusos a los presentes - Un Lich es un no-muerto, un brujo que mediante la magia negra ha encerrado su alma en algún objeto, siendo la destrucción de este objeto la única manera de destruirlos permanentemente - explico Exodus a los presentes, Ash mientras se quejaba sin parar mientras lo atendía Shizuru con ayuda de Misty.

\- No me extraña que te quejes, si no fuera por tus poderes ese monstruo te habría arrancado el brazo de un cuajo - le decía Shizuru mientras le desinfectaba la herida, Misty la ayudaba dándole lo que necesitaba para tratar sus heridas, tras un rato decidieron volver a sus casas.

\- Antes que se me olvide maestro, hubo un comunicado de parte de Arceus - dijo Shizuru para Exodus comprobar el mensaje.

\- Ya veo, con que eso era lo que sentía antes - dijo mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Era de noche en la ciudad, Clemont andaba por las calles con un ramo de flores en las manos, cuando choco con una chica, esta tendría unos 18 años, de pelo largo castaño, llevaba un atuendo ligero y deportivo, resaltando su figura, algo que noto Clemont poniéndose colorado.

\- Lo siento mucho no miraba por donde miraba - dijo la chica, Clemont solo asintió para seguir con su camino, llegando a un centro pokemon, allí en la recepción se encontraba una chica, tenia la misma edad que Serena, con el pelo recogido en un par de coletas, tenia el pelo castaño, su ropa era ligera, Clemont se acerco por detrás y le dijo.

\- Hola Shauna, esto es para ti - dijo dándole el ramo de flores a la chica, esta olio las flores para mirarlo claramente.

\- Clemont, cuanto tiempo, en serio son para mi - dijo ilusionada asintiendo Clemont colorado.

\- Veras, dentro de unos días habrá una fiesta en Kanto, y, me gustaría saber si, querrías, ir conmigo - le dijo este nervioso, ella se sonrojo muy levemente antes de responder.

\- Claro, sera un placer - dijo abrazando al chico, el cual se puso completamente colorado.

\- "Muy bien, primera parte del plan lista, lo siguiente es decírselo" - pensó para si antes de irse juntos a un karaoke.

En las calles de esa misma ciudad, en sus tejados, 2 pokemons enfrentaban al mismo monstruo que les ataco por ultima vez, huyendo de el todo lo rápido que podían, ese monstruo no paraba de seguirlos, da igual cuanto huyeran, parecía que sabia donde estaban en cada momento, ambos lo atacaron para cegarlo y crear un portal.

 **Templo**

En la sala de la estatua ambos pokemons llegaron agotados, entrando al poco Exodus comprobando el estado de ambos, para decir en voz baja.

\- Mewtwo 1, y 2 - dijo pasando su mano por sus rostros antes de gritar - !Shizuru, ver rápido, necesito ayuda con unos aliados¡ - dijo cogiéndolos para llevarlos a la enfermería.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿De que conoce Exodus a Mewtwo? y Clemont, ¿le saldrá bien su plan para ganarse el corazón de Shauna?, ¿quien es esa chica?, ¿cuando Ash volverá a encontrarse con su padre?, ¿podrán los rangers derrotar a Predacon?, todo esto y mas en el próximo chapter.


	28. Capitulo 28, Poder ancestral

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 27: Poder ancestral (fiesta de espanto)

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba tratando las heridas de ambos Mewtwo con la ayuda de Shizuru, ambos pokemons le hablaron de su atacante, Exodus supo en seguida de quien se trataba, para ordenarle a Shizuru y Mathews que no le cuenten nada a los rangers de momento.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Han pasado los días, dentro de unas horas empezaría la fiesta que organiza la Liga Pokemon, Misty se encontraba arreglándose, siendo ayudara por Violet, Daisy se encontraba en el recibidor con la pequeña Rose en brazos, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, esta se acerco a la puerta y vio que era Ash, para abrirla viendo al chico, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos negros, llevaba su mega-aro en el brazo derecho y un reloj de pulsera en el otro, con Pikachu en su hombro derecho, llevaba el anillo-morpher en el dedo corazón, diciéndole Daisy.

\- Misty se esta terminando de arreglar, otra cosa, la quiero aquí antes de media noche, y si acaba embarazada mas te vale no escapar, por que sabre que eres tu - le sermoneo esta asintiendo Ash algo nervioso, entro dentro para esperar a que bajada, paso una media hora, escuchando a alguien bajar las escaleras, resultando ser Violet.

\- Con todos ustedes, Misty Waterflower - dijo al terminar de bajarlas, empezando a ver como bajaba Misty un vestido (un cheongsam exactamente) de color rojo, unos zarcillos azules, su morpher en el brazo derecho, ademas de su mega-collar, tenia el pelo suelto, se lo había cortado quedando a la altura de sus omóplatos, Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, diciendo.

\- Estas preciosa - dijo mientras la cogía de la mano, Misty se sonrojo para seguir a Ash, ambos salieron por la puerta para preguntarle Misty.

\- Ash, ¿mi hermana te ha dicho algo? - le dijo esta respondiendole.

\- Pues si, que te trajera antes de las 12 y que no te dejara embarazada, por cierto, estas preciosa - le dijo diciendo esta.

\- Tu también estas bien, aunque con una corbata o una pajarita y estarías divino, por cierto, ¿a tu madre no le importara que no estés en casa? - le dijo esta respondiendole el.

\- Pues primero, tengo una corbata escondida en el bolsillo, por si acaso me veo obligado a llevar una, y segundo, mi madre estará trabajando en la cocina de la fiesta, así que no hay problemas - le dijo siguiendo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y como vamos a ir?, como vayamos a pie llegaremos a la Liga Pokemon dentro de una semana como mínimo - le dijo con sarcasmo, respondiendole el.

\- Descuide madamoisello (señorita), déjeme mostrarle como iremos - dijo sacando una poke-ball de su cinturón, liberando a Charizard - Charizard, necesito que nos lleves a la Liga Pokemon, y nada de hacer maniobras ni piruetas, entendido - le dijo a su pokemon el cual rugió en señal de afirmación, Misty subió con cuidado al imponente pokemon, siendo seguida por Ash, para levantar el vuelo e irse hacia la fiesta.

 **Liga Pokemon**

Ambos estuvieron volando durante una hora, llegando al lugar de la fiesta, aterrizaron con cuidado cerca de la entrada, era visible las medidas de seguridad tomadas debido a los esbirros de Seik, allí, junto a la puerta, les estaban esperando Gary y trip, Gary llevaba un esmoquin negro con una pajarita, Trip llevaba un traje blanco con un pañuelo verde, ambos miraron a la pareja, quedándose impresionados por como lucia Misty, para después ir entrando en la sala donde se haría la fiesta.

La sala era enorme, decorada con la imagen de numerosos pokemons, Ash se quedo viendo la sala un rato, antes de que entrara Serena, esta llevaba un vestido amarillo, con numerosos detalles blancos, y unos pendientes rosas en forma de corazón, para acercase a los demás y decir.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Clemont? - les pregunto a los demás, los cuales negaron con la cabeza, luego miro detenidamente a Misty, para exclamar - Aunque me duela admitirlo, te queda bien ese vestido, ha y Ash, es obligatorio el uso de corbata, pajarita o un pañuelo al cuello para los chicos - les dijo a ambos, Ash se metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando una corbata negra, anudándosela en un instante, las chicas se pusieron a reír antes de fijarse en la gente que se encontraba hay - Hay esta Dianta, y también esta Cintia - dijo mirando a las campeonas de Kalos y Sinnoh las cuales hablaban tranquilamente, cuando oyeron como si algo corriera a toda velocidad, viendo al bueno de Brock haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer, intentar ligar.

\- ¿No vas a detenerlo? - le pregunto Ash a Misty, la cual respondió negando con la cabeza.

\- Creo que me merezco un día libre de vigilarlo, ademas, para algo esta la seguridad - dijo cuando un par de hombres cogieron a Brock y lo alejaron de ambas mujeres, Ash se fijo en ambos hombres, uno de ellos era Reggie, el hermano de Paúl, conforme mas gente llegaba mas apreciable era el nivel de la fiesta, estando en ella personas de gran fama, fortuna o con mucha suerte, cuando vieron entrar a Clemont, este vestía un traje azul marino, dándole un aspecto mas propio de un príncipe, llevando del brazo a Shauna, la cual vestía un vestido idéntico al de Serena, algo que incomodo a la ranger rosa.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Mientras tanto, los enemigos de los rangers lo preparaban todo para ir a la fiesta, con el claro fin de causar mucho dolor, Predacon estaba terminando de poner a punto su cuerpo, añadiéndose unas cuchillas en los brazos de unos 20 centímetros de largo, Vrak y Calisto esperaban en la sala del cristal, cuando entro Predacon junto a Ghetchis.

\- Estamos listos mi lord - dijo Vrak haciendo una reverencia, siendo seguido por el resto de generales, detrás de ellos, había varias docenas de trasgos y sombríos preparados, indicándoles Seik.

\- Id entonces, y si es verdad que hay algún heredero, espero que me traigáis su aura, espero que no te equivoques Predacon - les dijo antes de todos irse hacia su maligna misión.

 **Liga Pokemon**

Todos se encontraban en la sala principal de la fiesta, hablando tranquilamente, N se encontraba entre la seguridad, llevando un traje negro, gafas de sol, y un audífono por el cual le daban instrucciones, en un rincón de la sala, se encontraba el señor Goodshow, el presidente de la liga pokemon, llevando su ropa informal, como siempre, delante de el, se encontraba Yamato, sacando algo de su chaqueta.

\- Aquí esta señor Goodshow, en esta memoria USB se encuentra toda la información que he recopilado sobre los rangers, sobre nuestros enemigos y también, varios textos antiguos que hablan sobre ese tal Seik, el presunto líder de esos monstruos, al que nadie ha visto - dijo Yamato siendo respondido por Goodshow.

\- Has echo incluso mas de lo que te pedí Yamato - le respondió el representante de la Liga Pokemon, diciéndole Yamato.

\- No debería ir mas arreglado, quiero decir, algo mas "presentable" - dijo aludiendo a las vestimentas del señor Goodshow, el cual solo dijo.

\- La verdad es que me siento mas cómodo así, es cierto que me da un aspecto desenfadado, pero es como me gusta y no lo cambiaría por nada, ademas, veo que no te has fijado en que tu hijo esta entre los invitados, y por lo bien vestido que va debe venir con alguna jovencita - le respondió este, Yamato se dio la vuelta viendo a Ash y a sus compañeros, entonces el señor Goodshow se dispuso a andar hacia donde estaba nuestro ranger dorado, para saludarle - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no Ash - le dijo dándose la vuelta este, viendo al venerable y aun así, jovial presidente de la Liga Pokemon, dándole la mano, tras hablar un par de minutos, cada uno volvió a donde estaba.

A los pocos minutos de haber empezado la fiesta oficialmente entraron 3 personas, un hombre de unos 40 años con 2 jóvenes, una chica de 16 y un chico de 18, dirigiéndose los 3 hacia lugares distintos, el hombre fue hacia la barra donde estaban sirviendo bebidas, allí, se encontraba Yamato discutiendo con un hombre, este aparentaba su misma edad, teniendo el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? - dijo el desconocido a ambos hombres, los cuales se detuvieron al verlo, como si algo les impulsase a hacerlo.

\- Solo discutíamos sobre algo que paso hace años, por cierto me llamo Yamato Ketchum, y este de aquí es Tomas Oak - dijo presentando al hombre con el que discutía, el cual solo se giro sin prestarle atención.

\- Un placer, me llamo Takeshi Johns, soy arqueólogo - se presento el hombre, empezando ambos a hablar.

Mientras, fuera, los esbirros de Seik aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para acercarse sigilosamente hacia el lugar de la fiesta, dejando fuera de combate a todos los guardas en pocos segundos.

\- Ja, el encontrar a ese heredero sera un paseo militar - dijo Predacon mientras emprendía el vuelo, acercándose al lugar de la fiesta, dando su posición lanzando una bola de fuego hacia la entrara al edificio, los de dentro se quedaron asustados, dado que también se había ido la luz, cuando los trasgos entraron en tropel por la puerta principal, los rangers empezaron a socorrer a al gente ayudándola a irse del lugar o a buscar refugio, viéndose ellos mismo obligados a irse, quedando muchas personas como rehenes, incluido el señor Goodshow y varios importantes investigadores, los rangers siguieron corriendo hasta que acabaron sin darse cuenta encerrados en un almacén, junto a Takeshi y sus 2 jóvenes compañeros.

\- No os preocupéis rangers - dijo Takeshi antes de transformarse, revelando ser Exodus disfrazado y sus acompañantes ser Shizuru y Mthews, aliviándose los presentes, para gritar Clemont.

\- !Oh no, me he olvidado de proteger a Shauna¡, seguro que la tienen como rehén - dijo el ranger naranja respondiendole Exodus.

\- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, Ash, tu rescatadas a los que se encuentren en la sala principal, los demás, iréis a por Predacon, Shizuru, Mathews, nosotros 3 limpiaremos la zona de trasgos y sombríos, creo que ya es hora de que Predacon sea destruido - les dijo a los presentes, para después atravesar la puerta y abrirla desde fuera, no sin antes tocar los morphers de todos los rangers excepto Ash - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder os proteja, vayámonos chicos - le indico a sus alumnos, los rangers se separaron para cumplir mejor su misión, no sin antes transformarse en el almacén, dejando a Pikachu por si acaso pasa algo.

Ash decidió deslizarse por los conductos de ventilación para llegar al salón de bailes, alli, atados y sentados, se encontraban los rehenes, distinguió sin esfuerzo alguno a muchos de los presentes, este quito con dificultad la tapa del conducto, para deslizarse hasta debajo de una mesa, viendo que no estaba solo en la sala, había un híbrido hecho con un Hitmonlee, era distinguible que era pelirrojo, tenia un chaleco mas propio de un bailarín, Ash se acerco hasta acabar detrás de un hombre, cuando alguien entro, resultando ser Predacon.

\- Puedo sentirlo, alguno de los presentes es uno de los herederos, mas me vale encontrarlo, o sera mi cabeza la que ruede - dijo antes de aparecer Gary detrás de este, gritando.

\- !He montón de chatarra, ven aquí¡ - le dijo llamando su atención, Predacon, furioso, empezó a seguirlo, quedándose Ash solo junto al híbrido y los rehenes, cuando alguien entro desde la cocina, siendo su madre, antes de que el monstruo la atacara, salio de su escondite y le disparo con el lanza-shurikens.

\- !Señora váyase, yo me encargo de el¡ - le dijo a su madre en tono autoritario, el monstruo saco un estoque e intento atacar al ranger dorado, que bloqueo el golpe en el ultimo segundo, pero su madre, en vez de hacerle caso, se acerco a los rehenes y empezó a cortar las sogas con un cuchillo - Me toca entretenerlo, en fin - dijo intentando golpear a su oponente, el cual lo evito con unos pasos de baile, este combate le iba a resultar frustrante.

Afuera, Shizuru y Mathews atacaban con sumo sigilo a los trasgos, al tiempo que liberaban a los guardas atrapados, cuando apareció Calisto.

\- Shizuru vete, yo me encargo de esta bruja - le dijo a su compañera, la cual asintió algo triste para decirle.

\- Ten cuidado - le dijo antes de irse a toda velocidad hacia otra zona, Mathews saco su arma dándole forma de espada para luchar contra su oponente, chocando sus armas.

Exodus se encontraba andando por el patio trasero de aquel lugar, cuando se encontró con Vrak y Ghetchis, este miro a ambos villanos, preparado para darles un buen combate.

Ash bloqueaba los golpes de su oponente, estudiando los movimientos de este, para dar un golpe a las piernas y así, hacerle perder el equilibrio, el monstruo ataco dándole en el torso al ranger dorado, cuando un ataque rayo le dio en la espalda al monstruo, Pikachu había salido para ayudarlo.

\- Gracias - susurro Ash antes de cargar su mejor golpe, que no hiriese a los presentes claro - Tauro ariete - dijo cambiando de arma, listo para darle el golpe final - !Giga-impacto¡ - grito dando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, derrotando al monstruo, este resulto ser un joven de 18 años, pelirrojo, con ropa elegante, Ash sabia de sobra quien era, cuando hablo el señor Goodshow.

\- Ese es Rudy, el líder sel gimnasio Trovita, en el Archipiélago naranja, esos monstruos usan a quien encuentran para hacer monstruos, hay que ver - dijo viendo el estado del joven, Ash solo sonrió por lo bajo, no le caía muy bien, cuando hablo Delia.

\- ¿Pikachu donde esta Ash? - le pregunto la señora Ketchum al pokemon roedor, el cual solo negó con la cabeza y a hacer gestos, traduciéndolos Ash.

\- Dice que se separo de ese chico llamado Ash durante el caos, así que no sabe donde esta - dijo Ash asintiendo Pikachu, aunque fuera mentira - Señoras, caballeros, les pido por favor que se queden mientras yo y mis compañeros nos enfrentamos a esos monstruos, se lo pido por favor - dijo antes de salir de la sala de fiestas, mirando fijamente la salida Shauna.

\- "Clemont, ten cuidado" - pensó para si preocupara la joven de Kalos.

Afuera, Gary había conseguido atraer a Predacon hacia un lugar alejado de la fiesta, encontrándose con una sorpresa al ir hacia un callejón sin salida.

\- Pensé que eras mas listo, ranger - dijo Predacon con malicia, al tiempo que preparaba su ataque, cuando le dispararon desde varios ángulos, apareciendo los demás rangers de entre las sombras.

\- !Con una fuerza capaz de partir mares y océanos, megaevolución¡ - dijo Misty activando el segundo nivel de su morpher - !Ranger azul, modo mega-Gyarados, giga-hacha trituradora¡ - conjuro su arma, la cual combino con la de sus compañeros, los cuales se pusieron a su lado - !Mega cañón aural max, fuego¡ - dijo disparando el cañón, el proyectil fue directo hacia Predacon, el cual resistió el ataque sin problemas - !Imposible¡ - grito alarmada Misty.

\- Bueno rangers, decidle al Diablo que vais de mi parte, !fulgor infernal¡ - dijo lanzando una enorme bola de energía desde su boca, los rangers combinaron sus auras para formar una barrera, pero ni si quiera esto pudo detener el ataque, lanzando a los rangers por los aires, cuando llegaron Shizuru y Ash.

\- !Misty¡ - grito Ash corriendo hacia donde estaba esta, para comprobar su estado, Shizuru se quedo mirando a Predacon, sintiendo una gran rabia.

\- Bueno mirad lo que ha venido, un ranger escuálido y una kitsune sin poderes, seguro que Sunset les dio un buen uso - dijo Predacon confiado - Nada ni nadie puede atravesar mi piel, ni siquiera tu maestro - dijo para disponerse a atacar, cuando Shizuru se puso en medio.

\- Quien dice que no tengo mis poderes, digamos, que los recupere hace varios días, ahora prepárate a ser vencido, !bendición de Kyubi¡ - dijo revelando su verdadera forma, excepto por una diferencia, ahora tenia 4 colas - !Ataque de fase¡ - dijo lanzándose hacia Predacon, este se quedo quieto esperando el ataque, el cual simplemente ignoro la férrea piel de este para darle directamente en su núcleo, la fuente de su poder.

\- !¿Como?¡ - grito furioso este ante su oponente, entonces se elevo y le lanzo una bola de fuego, rodando esta por el suelo evitándolo, atacando Predacon desde el aire con su lanza, derribandola y haciendo que chocara con un muro, Ash vio lo que pasaba y se preparo para atacarle con su mejor golpe.

\- !Estocada solar¡ - dijo absorbiendo el poder de su "fuego sagrado" para atacar a máxima velocidad, siendo visto por sus compañeros, Predacon intento bloquear el ataque de Ash, pero este dio un poderoso golpe a Predacon, causando una brecha en su coraza, siendo visible su núcleo, Predacon, furioso, lo ataco con sus mismas garras, lanzandolo contra una pared, la cual atravesó el ranger dorado, cayendo inconsciente, sus compañeros se levantaron adoloridos, Shizuru fue a comprobar el estado de Ash, mientras sus compañeros se disponían a luchar contra Predacon, empezando a brillar sus cuerpos.

\- !Escudo tortuga¡ - conjuro Misty antes de que Predacon les lanzara a ella y sus colindantes, bloqueándolo, el escudo era grande, con la forma de un caparazón azul, invocando sus compañeros sus nuevas armas.

\- !Guantelete pétreo¡ - conjuro Gary, su arma era un guantelete que cubría su mano derecha, era gris con detalles pétreos, rodeando su cuerpo de espadas de energía antes de atacar a Predacon, aturdiendolo.

\- !Macahuitl tirano¡ - convoco Trip a su nueva arma, esta era como un garrote rojo con numerosos discos grises, Trip golpeo a Predacon, girando los discos de esta mientras impactaban a Predacon, causando miles de pequeños cortes.

\- !Khopesh antiguo¡ - dijo Clemont liberando su nueva arma, esta era como una espada curva hacia dentro de color verde el filo, Clemont ataco a Predacon usando varios "corte furia", siendo cada uno cada vez mas fuerte que el anterior, dejándolo mas herido.

\- !Disco fósil¡ - dijo Serena creando un disco en forma de caparazón de Omastar de apenas unos 3 centímetros de grosor, lanzandolo contra Predacon, dándole en un ala, este golpeo el disco con su cola, pero solo le causo daño en esta, al tiempo que volaba de vuelta a Serena.

\- !Aerodactyl-ballesta¡ - dijo N sacando su nueva arma, esta era una ballesta similar al prehistórico pokemon, sus alas eran el arco del arma, siendo su cabeza y boca desde donde disparaba, su cola estaba al final en angulo obtuso, N apretó el gatillo formado por las piernas del pokemon, disparando un proyectil contra Predacon, dándole directamente en su núcleo, tambaleándose este.

\- Como, como, yo soy Predacon, el mas poderoso, !os destruiré¡ - grito colérico embistiendo a los rangers, bloqueándolo Misty con su escudo, para después darle un golpe en el torso, apartándolo, N disparo su ballesta, dándole varias veces en el núcleo, algo que lo debilito todavía mas.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Vrak junto a Ghetchis y Calisto volvían a sus habitáculos adoloridos, siendo vistos por Seik.

\- Solo estoy rodeado de inútiles, en fin, !apoteosis oscura¡ - dijo activando el amuleto que le permitía activar la piedra de las sombras.

 **Liga Pokemon**

Los rangers iban a acabar con Predacon, cuando varios círculos de símbolos hechos de energía maligna, creciendo y recuperándose de sus heridas.

\- !Preparaos para el armagedon rangers¡ - dijo Predacon intentando aplastarlos, evitándolo por muy poco, llegando Exodus junto a Mathews.

\- Veo que habéis activado vuestras nuevas armas, con ellas podréis invocar un nuevo grupo de zords capaces de destruir a Predacon de una vez por todas - les explico Exodus antes de retirarse junto a sus alumnos llevándose a Ash para ponerlo a salvo.

\- Chicos preparados - le dijo Misty a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron - !Zord Tirtouga¡ - dijo invocando a su nuevo zord, el cual evito que Predacon aplastara las instalaciones.

\- !Zord Omastar¡ - dijo Serena llamando a su nuevo zord, el cual embistió a Predacon, aturdiendolo.

\- !Zord Anorith¡ - dijo Clemont llamando a su nuevo zord, el cual ataco a Predacon para agarrarlo al suelo.

\- !Zord Cranidos¡ - dijo Gary llamando a su zord, el cual embistió a Predacon, soltando por desgracia a Predacon, el cual emprendió el vuelo para atacar desde arriba.

\- !De eso nada, zord Aerodactyl¡ - dijo llamando a su zord, el cual emprendió el vuelo y ataco a Predacon obligandolo a tomar tierra.

\- Ahora me toca a mi, !zord Tyrantrum¡ - dijo Trip llamando a su zord, el cual mordió a Predacon dañandolo.

\- !Combinación de zords¡ - dijeron iniciando la nueva combinación, el zord Tirtouga separo la parte del caparazón correspondiente a su abdomen al tiempo que habría su caparazón, poniéndose el zord Omastar en la abertura, de manera similar al zord armadillo de los wild force, el zord Anorith se puso sobre su cabeza ayudándose de sus garras convirtiéndose en la otra pierna, el zord Tyrantrum se puso de pie flexionando sus patas y encogiéndose de brazos, el zord Tirtouga se volvió la pierna izquierda y el Anorith la derecha, siendo la cola del zord Tyrantrum el brazo izquierdo, el zord Cranidos se puso en pie saltando hasta engancharse a la boca del zord Tyrantrum, siendo la cabeza de este la "mano", el zord Aerodactyl se puso en la espalda del megazord, moviéndose su cabeza hacia delante, la cola también se separo convirtiéndose en una espada siendo sujetada esta por la boca del zord Cranidos, por ultimo, la boca del zord Aeroractyl se abrió revelando un rostro humanoide, con unos brillantes ojos blancos - !Megazord ancestral aural, listo¡ - dijeron preparados para combatir contra Predacon.

La batalla había empezado, Predacon ataco con su lanza, siendo bloqueado por el megazord, el cual corto esta con su espada, Predacon entonces lanzo una bola de fuego, bloqueándolo con su brazo izquierdo el megazord, para después golpear a este con su espada, enganchándose esta en la parte inferior de la coraza-torso de Predacon, soltándola con esfuerzo dañando la coraza de Predacon, este, viéndose en problemas, desplegó sus alas para volar y lanzar varias bolas de fuego, el megazord desplegó también sus alas para volar y seguir a su oponente, Predacon, viendo como este se acercaba, se detuvo de golpe y dio un fuerte coletazo al megazord, el cual no pudo evitarlo perdiendo altitud, para conseguir reponerse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, para volver al cielo y empezar a atacar a Predacon, dándole varias estocadas por los brazos, entonces, Predacon revelo unas espadas ocultas en estos, chocando ambos sus espadas, Predacon atacaba con saña, pero el megazord se elevo y corto ambas espadas al intentar bloquearle Predacon, este viéndose en problemas, emprendió la huida, siendo seguido por el megazord, el cual consiguió alcanzarlo y hacerle una presa, empezando ambos a caer, soltándolo justo cuando estaban a punto de chocar contra el suelo, no sin antes dañarle todavía mas su coraza-torso, este se levanto adolorido, para volver a volar e intentar escapar de hay, siendo alcanzado otra vez por el megazord, el cual secciono la cola de Predacon y golpeándolo en la cabeza, este se quedo estático, como si su cuerpo no respondiera a ninguna orden.

\- Acabemos con esto - le dijo Misty a sus compañeros, para todos decir - !Ataque lluvia de meteoros¡ - dijeron lanzando el zord Omastar al aire, para darle una patada y lanzarlo contra Predacon, al tiempo que se convertía en docenas de pequeños meteoritos, los cuales impactaron sobre Predacon, destruyendo su coraza y blindaje, para ser atravesado por el megazord, empezando a formarse pequeñas explosiones, y luego mas grandes, sobre el cuerpo de Predacon, que s egiro para mirar atentamente a la Luna.

\- Puede..., que me hayáis destruido, pero esto..., es solo..., el principio - dijo antes de explotar en el aire liberando toda la energía que había robado a innumerables pokemons, los cuales se recuperaron.

\- Rangers hemos vuelto a purificar nuestro mundo - dijo Misty antes de volver hacia donde era la fiesta.

De vuelta donde era la fiesta, los rangers se encontraron con Exodus, el cual trato mediante sus poderes las heridas de los rangers, curandolos completamente, para volver a donde se habían escondido, tenían una tapadera que mantener.

A los pocos minutos de volver a su escondite, fueron encontrados por Lance, el cual abrió la puerta y los acompaño de vuelta al salón de baile, viendo allí una escena cuanto menos curiosa, mientras Ash se tapaba la cara con la mano.

\- !Yamato Ketchum¡ - grito Delia al ver a su marido - !Me parece increible que vinieras y ni si quiera te acercaras a hablar conmigo¡ - le reprocho la mujer en un tono de voz amenazante, asustando a los que la conocían.

\- Si ya lo dice el dicho, de tal palo, tal astilla - dijo entre dientes Gary al ver la escena mientras se volteaba a donde estaban Ash y Misty, cuando intervino Exodus en su disfraz de Takeshi Johns, acercándose a la mujer.

\- La verdad es que una mujer tan bella no debería ir con esas prendas a una fiesta - dijo haciendo una reverencia saltando Yamato.

\- La razón de que no me acerque era que no sabia que decirte, perdona por todos estos años de practico y total abandono - dijo Yamato algo triste, Delia iba a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por "Exodus".

\- Bueno bueno, si me lo permite, permitame dejarla con unas mejores galas - dijo Takeshi siendo respondido por Delia asintiendo esta mientras cogía el mantel- Muy bien, como pueden ver este no es mas que un mantel de mesa normal y corriente, ahora, observen como envuelvo con este a esta encantadora mujer para transformar sus ropas de cocinera, en un bello traje de noche - dijo mientras cubría a Delia con el mantel, luego dio 3 toques sobre su brazo, para después quitar el mantel, ahora la señora Ketchum llevaba un ceñido y sensual traje de noche negro, dejando a numerosos hombres embobados ante su figura.

\- ¿Bailamos mi amor? - le pidió Yamato a su esposa, la cual solo se pego a el y le susurro algo al oído, ruborizándose este antes de ir a la pista a bailar.

\- Clemont por su parte se había acercado a Shauna para pedirle que lo acompañara hacia el balcón, quedándose ambos mirando al infinito de la noche, cuando Shauna le dijo abrazándolo.

\- Estaba preocupada - le dijo quedándose este extrañado - Y si esos monstruos te hubieran hecho daño, no podría imaginarme que habría hecho - dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas, las cuales seco Clemont con la manga de su traje, para decirle.

\- Perdóname, pero mi intención no era que esto acabara así, lo que quería era, bueno, en fin, yo - decía nervioso, para respirar hondo y mirar fijamente a los ojos de la chica - Lo que quiero decirte es que, me gustas, y me preguntaba, si, querrías, ser mi novia - dijo completamente nervioso al tiempo que Shauna le daba un beso, para después separarse lentamente.

\- Por su puesto que si Clemont - le respondió esta quedándose hay, quietos, los 2, mirando fijamente a la luna, que se encontraba casi llena.

Entre la seguridad, N observaba a Clemont tranquilamente desde la distancia, cuando choco con una chica, esta tendría 18 años, pelo largo castaño, con un uniforme igual al suyo, hablando esta confundida.

\- ¿N? - le pregunto esta, N solo se quedo quieto unos instantes viéndola cuidadosamente, para responder.

\- Touko - le dijo asintiendo esta - Ha pasado mucho tiempo - le dijo asintiendo esta otra vez, para después ambos separarse, mirando N como se alejaba de el, cuando oyó a alguien detrás de el.

\- No se puede negar las emociones N - le dijo ese hombre, que resultaba ser Takeshi/Exodus - ¿Quieres un consejo?, no niegues nunca lo que sientes, por que eso solo trae dolor - le dijo este mirando fijamente como se alejaba la joven.

Mientras, Gary y Trip discutían sobre algo insólito en ellos, quien bailaría con Serena

En otra parte de la fiesta, Misty estaba hablando cómodamente con Ash, cuando apareció Rudy.

\- ¿Que quieres Rudy? - le dijo Ash molesto por su presencia, respondiendole este.

\- Solo decirte que Misty es demasiada mujer para un crio como tu - le dijo enojandolo mientras agarraba del brazo a la pelirroja, la cual se soltó sin problemas - Mira, ¿que te parece una apuesta?, si gano, dejaras que tenga una cita con esta bella flor, si ganas, os dejare en paz a ambos - dijo, ambos se miraron para decir Misty.

\- Muy bien, pero te enfrentaras primero a Ash, y luego a ambos - le dijo añadiendo el del archipiélago.

\- Muy bien, usaremos las reglas de mi gimnasio en nuestro combate Ash, usare uno lucha, uno bicho, y finalmente uno agua, ¿hecho? - le dijo tendiéndole la mano, respondiendo.

\- Hecho - le dijo antes de irse junto a Misty.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno aquí acaba el chapter, espero les haya gustado, espero volverlos a ver, hasta luego, por cierto, el macahuitl es un arma de origen azteca y el khopesh egipcio, ahora si, hasta luego.


	29. Capitulo 29, Cazador Infernal

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Este episodio ocurre de manera simultanea al chapter 40 de "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon", espero les guste.**

Capitulo 28: Cazador infernal

 **Liga Pokemon**

Tras la fiesta, todos los que fueron a esta fueron a dormir en sus instalaciones, incluidos Ash y Misty, los cuales antes llamaron a Daisy para decírselo, aunque esta no estaba de acuerdo, no le quedo otra debido al ataque que hubo, estos fueron a habitaciones distintas, quedando Ash junto a Clemont, Gary, Trip y Mathews, el cual iba disfrazado de un joven de su misma edad, pelo negro, con ropa azul oscuro, mientras Misty acabo con Serena, May, Shauna y Shizuru, la cual iba de una joven de 16 años con ropa deportiva y pelo rubio, todos descansaron tranquilamente, hasta que amaneció.

Las chicas se acababan de levantar, la única que no estaba era Shizuru, empezando a hablar entre ellas, iniciando Serena.

\- Shauna, ¿paso algo ayer? - le pregunto esta con una sonrisa picara, Shauna solo sonrió para responderle.

\- Pues, bueno, digamos, que se me declaro y le di un beso - dijo haciendo que Misty se mordiera el labio inferior envidiosa, cuando repararon en que faltaba Shizuru, yendo luego todas a desayunar suponiendo que estaría allí, cuando salieron hasta la calle, viendo a shizuru, la cual no se encontraba sola, junto a ella estaban Mathews, Exodus, Korrina, Ash y varios lideres de gimnasio haciendo ejercicios de tai chi, iban a preguntar que hacían, pero prefirieron descansar primero.

Pasado un rato Ash estro en la sala donde se servia el desayuno, su padre estaba en una de las mesas hablando cómodamente con su madre, viendo la escena pensó en acercarse, pero en su lugar, fue donde estaba sentada Misty.

\- ¿Sabes que pokemon usar en nuestros combate de hoy? - le pregunto Ash a la pelirroja, la cual asintió como respuesta, ambos se pusieron a hablar, planeando una estrategia contra Rudy.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la sala del cristal, Vrak acababa de entrar en la sala para hablar con su señor, haciendo antes una reverencia.

\- Mi lord Seik, tengo un plan para derrotar a esos molestos rangers, combatir fuego con fuego - le dijo quedándose indiferente este.

\- ¿Mas rangers malvados o psico rangers?, ese es tu plan - le recrimino este respondiendo Vrak.

\- Por supuesto que no mi señor, sino algo mucho mas siniestro - le dijo para comunicarle su plan telepáticamente, haciendo que Seik riera maliciosamente, cuando un trasgo voló por los aires chocando contra una pared, Vrak se volteo para mirar de donde venia eso.

\- ¿Quien anda hay? - pregunto siendo contestado por 3 voces a la vez.

\- He de admitir que este lugar esta mejor defendido de lo que pensaba, pero no me ha costado una vez encontrarla entrar, no es así, lord Seik - dijo el extraño monstruo que se ocultaba entre las sombras, cuando fue Seik el que intervino.

\- Han pasado muchos siglos, mi leal general - dijo este haciendo que Vrak solo retrocediera, entrando el monstruo completamente en la sala, este era un monstruo humanoide de 2 metros y medio de altura, con 3 cabezas de lobo sobre sus amplios hombros, su pelaje era rojo como la sangre, sus ojos eran amarillos, su torso estaba cubierta por una coraza con extraños símbolos hecha de bronce, también tenia una falda de gladiador cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en su cinturón, llevaba 2 hachas de un filo, como rodilleras llevaba un par de cráneos humanos cortados por la mitad, sobre su espalda llevaba un hacha a dos manos de doble filo en forma de cráneo cada filo, su cuerpo era musculoso, con terribles pero cortar garras, al terminar de entrar se arrodillo ante Seik, para continuar este - Karnak, el cazador infernal, uno de mis mejores guerreros, déjame presentarte a mi actual primer general, Vrak, hijo de Mavrok - le dijo presentando a Vrak, diciendo Karnak.

\- Puedo ver que tienes un gran poder durmiendo dentro de ti, pero no es la razón por la que he venido, sino para liberar a mi señor, se quien uno de los herederos, con su permiso, iré a por ella - dijo respondiendole Seik.

\- Por supuesto, sera la manera de darte a conocer a esos molestos rangers - le dijo sonriendo de manera siniestra Karnak, antes de irse a su maligna misión.

 **Liga Pokemon**

Ya era mediodía, Ash se dirigía hacia el estadio, preparado para todo, recordando la primera vez que piso ese lugar, hace ya varios años, entro con cuidado cuando fue sorprendido por detrás, tras deshacerse de su atacante, vio que era Misty.

\- ¿Pero que haces mujer?, podría haberte hecho daño - le recrimino Ash a la pelirroja, la cual solo agacho la cabeza y dijo.

\- Perdona vale, es que, quería desearte suerte, ten cuidado, ¿vale? - añadió esbozando una sonrisa, Ash sonrió y levanto el pulgar, siendo seguido por Misty hasta la arena, donde ya le esperaba Rudy listo para todo, diciendo el referí.

\- Muy bien, como situación excepcional, hoy tendremos un combate entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta - dijo señalando al morocho, Pikachu se bajo de su hombro y fue donde estaba Misty - Contra Rudy de Isla Trovita - dijo señalando a su adversario - El combate sera a 3 asaltos, sin limite de tiempo, !adelante¡ - dijo levantando sus banderines, iniciando el combate.

\- Este combate sera interesante, Ash ha mejorado mucho, pero Rudy es un líder de gimnasio bastante hábil, o eso he oído - dijo Brock entre el publico, junto a el estaban sentados, Gary, Trip, Serena, Clemont, Shauna, y muchos otros amigos de Ash.

\- Primero usaremos a los de tipo lucha, !adelante Hitmonlee¡ - dijo este sacando al pokemon patada, sonriendo Ash al ver a su oponente.

\- Justo como esperaba, !adelante Infernape¡ - dijo llamando al pokemon simio, el cual hizo un mortal hacia atrás al entrar en combate - !Infernape, usa "lanzallamas"¡ - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, respondiendo Rudy rápidamente.

\- !Esquivalo y usa "patada salto alta"¡ - le ordeno a su pokemon, el cual evito el ataque por muy poco.

\- !Rápido Infernape, "excavar"¡ - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, el cual se oculto bajo tierra, evitando el ataque, sufriendo Hitmonlee daño.

\- Ash a usado una buena estrategia, cuando "patada salto alta" falla, causa que quien lo use se lastime, pero esto es solo el principio - dijo Yamato desde las gradas junto a su esposa, viendo el combate.

\- No creas que eso te servida de algo Ash, !Hitmonlee "terratemblor"¡ - le ordeno dando Hitmonlee un fuerte pisotón al suelo, causando que tiemble, saliendo el Infernape de Ash, viéndose que fue afectado por ese ataque - !Hitmonlee, "a bocajarro"¡ - le ordeno para Hitmonlee iniciar el ataque, dándole numerosas patadas al pokemon fuego, el cual cayo al suelo bastante agotado.

\- "Maldición ese ataque "terratemblor" no solo ha herido a Infernape, sino que también lo ha ralentizado, debo pensar rápido, eso es" - pensó Ash para decir - !Infernape usa puño incremento¡ - le ordeno Ash al pokemon simio el cual vio rodeado su puño de un aura roja al tiempo que golpeaba a Hitmonlee, rodeándose el resto de su cuerpo de un brillo rojo.

\- No creas que sera tan fácil, !Hitmonlee usa "a bocajarro" otra vez¡ - le volvió a ordenar Rudy a su pokemon, el cual volvió a dar numerosos golpes a Infernape, el cual consiguió evitar en parte.

\- !Infernape "puño incremento"¡ - repitió Ash dándole otro impacto a Hitmonlee, con mas fuerza que antes, Hitmonlee se levanto con dificultad, pero aun dispuesto a dar lucha.

\- !Hitmonlee usa "a bocajarro" una vez mas¡ - le ordeno una vez mas Rudy, atacando el pokemon patada a gran velocidad.

\- !Infernape bloquealo con "puño incremento"¡ - le ordeno Ash desviando el pokemon simio los golpes con dificultad, algo nada fácil en su estado.

\- ¿Por que Ash no para de ordenarle a su pokemon que use ese ataque una y otra vez? - pregunto Iris algo confusa, siendo Clemont quien respondió.

\- Eso se debe a que cada vez que lo usa Infernape aumenta todavía mas su poder ofensivo, y como Hitmonlee no ha parada de usar "a bocajarro" su defensa esta bajando rápidamente, haciéndolo vulnerable - dijo Clemont abrazándolo Shauna, poniéndose colorado.

\- Si es que eres increible, ¿cuando le decimos a Bonnie lo nuestro? - le dijo haciendo que Clemont solo bajada la cabeza algo nervioso para seguir viendo el combate.

\- Muy bien Infernape vamos a acabar, !usa puño trueno¡ - dijo Ash ordenandole a su pokemon el próximo movimiento, el puño de Infernape se vio envuelto en rayos, atacando a Hitmonlee a toda velocidad, no pudiendo evitar este el ataque, quedando fuera de combate.

\- !Hitmonlee no puede continuar, este asalto es para Ash Ketchum¡ - dijo el referí mientras ambos entrenadores devolvían sus pokemons a sus respectivas poke-balls, gritando de emoción todos los que estaban en las gradas.

\- Debo decir que has tenido suerte, pero no se repetida, !adelante Beedrill¡ - dijo sacando al pokemon avispa, poniéndose Misty algo pálida al verlo.

\- "¿Por que de todos los tipos de pokemon decidieron usar pokemon bicho?" - se pregunto molesta y un poco nerviosa al ver al pokemon bicho.

\- Muy bien, !adelante Leavanny¡ - dijo sacando a su pokemon, el cual hizo una reverencia a su oponente en señal de respeto.

\- !Adelante¡ - indico el referí dando inicio al segundo combate.

\- !Beedrill usa "puya nociva"¡ - ordeno Rudy a su pokemon, el cual embistió a toda velocidad contra Leavanny, esquivándolo este sin dificultad.

\- Muy bien, !usa "disparo demora"¡ - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, el cual lanzo la seda hacia Beedrill, quedando este enmarañado - !Rápido sigue con "tijera x"¡ - le indico atacando Leavanny, causando a penas unos leves rasguños al pokemon de su oponente.

\- Vas a necesitar algo mejor, !usa "doble ataque"¡ - ordeno Rudy a su pokemon, el cual dio un par de golpes a Leavanny, el cual acabo agotado - !Sigue con "doble ataque" sin parar¡ - le ordeno Rudy a su pokemon, el cual atacaba sin descanso, mientras Leavanny seguía esquivando los movimientos de su oponente.

\- "Tengo que buscar la manera de acabar con esto, "doble ataque" no solo hace 2 golpes, sino que ademas puede envenenar, y Leavanny ya lo esta, ninguno de sus movimientos ademas es efectivos, lo tengo crudo" - pensaba para si Ash mientras miraba como su pokemon seguía esquivando ataques - !Leavanny, usa "energibola"¡ - ordeno a su pokemon, el cual uso con cierto esfuerzo el ataque, el cual desvió Beedrill con otro "doble ataque".

\- Esto ya es mio, !Beedrill, acaba con "aguijón letal"¡ - ordeno Rudy a su pokemon, el cual ataco con el aguijón de su abdomen, el cual dio de lleno a Leavanny, el cual cayo fuera de combate.

\- !Leavanny no puede continuar, este asalto es para Rudy¡ - dijo el referi señalando al ganador del asalto, Ash devolvió a su pokemon a la poke-ball.

\- Has echo un buen trabajo, te mereces un descanso - dijo Ash devolviendo a Leavanny a su poke-ball.

\- Esto se pone interesante, ambos están empatados en este momento, pero estoy seguro de quien va a ganar - dijo Exodus en su disfraz de Takeshi siendo oido por varios de los que se encontraban viendo el combate.

\- "Esto es igual a cuando lucharon hace 6 años, espero que también ganes como ese día Ash, todo se decide ahora" - pensaba para si mientras abrazaba a Pikachu con fuerza, viendo como ambos se preparaban para sacar a su ultimo pokemon.

\- Bueno Ash, esto esta como hace 6 años, pero esta vez ganare yo, !adelante Golduck¡ - dijo Rudy sacando a su ultimo pokemon, el cual parecía preparado para todo, Ash respiro hondo antes de sacar a su pokemon.

\- Muy bien, preparate para el combate de tu vida, !adelante Greninja¡ - dijo sacando al pokemon ninja, el cual miro a su oponente para después voltearse a mirar a Ash viendo lo serio que estaba sabia que ese combate era importante.

\- !Ash ha sacado a Greninja¡, esto sera intenso - dijo Serena viendo como salia el pokemon el cual parecía preparado para el combate.

\- !Mega evolución¡ - dijo Ash haciendo que Greninja cambiara de forma, algo que hizo que todos se quedaran viendo la transformación del pokemon.

\- !Adelante¡ - dijo el referí iniciando el combate, ambos se quedaron viéndose unos minutos, antes de ordenando Rudy el primer golpe.

\- !Golduck usa "psíquico"¡ - dijo haciendo que todos se alarmaran, excepto quienes sabían sobre este pokemon, sin ningún efecto.

\- Ahora nos toca a nosotros, !Greninja "corte"¡ - ordeno Ash, atacando Greninja a un velocidad increíble, dándole directamente a Golduck, el cual rodó por el suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- No nos dejemos intimidar, !ataca con "bola sombra"¡ - ordeno Rudy, lanzando el pokemon una bola de energía oscura.

\- !Greninja "doble equipo"¡ - ordeno Ash, creándose varias copias de este, dando la esfera en uno falso - Ahora, !usa "tajo umbrío"¡ - le ordeno atacando todas las copias, dándole directamente a Golduck, el cual se quedo respirando agitadamente.

\- Esto sera difícil, !Usa "rayo"¡ - ordeno Rudy lanzando Golduck varios rayos, dando en todas las copias, acertando también en el original, soltando Ash una gota de sudor al su pokemon sufrir la descarga.

\- El usar esa forma hace mas fuerte a Greninja, pero también hace que Ash sienta todo golpe que sufra este, solo lo usa en momentos limites - dijo Clemont quedándose todos los que lo oyeron y no lo sabían preocupados por la salud de Ash.

\- No nos rendiremos, !usa "shuriken de agua"¡ - le ordeno Ash a Grennja, lanzando los proyectiles a Golduck, dando todos en el blanco - !Acaba esto con "tajo umbrío"¡ - dijo Ash lanzando el ataque Greninja, dejando fuera de combate a Golduck.

\- !Golduck no puede continuar, el ganador del combate es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, ahora haremos un descanso de 10 minutos antes del próximo y ultimo combate del día¡ - dijo el referí, Ash devolvió a su pokemon a su poke-ball, yendo luego a hablar con Misty.

\- ¿Que te he parecido? - le pregunto a su novia, la cual solo respondió.

\- Has estado bastante bien, pero deberías enseñarle a ese Leavanny algún ataque de tipo roca o que sea distinto al tipo bicho o planta - le respondió Misty dándole un beso en la mejilla, asintiendo Ash.

\- Que te parece si un día de estos tenemos una cita - le dijo Ash dejando a la pelirroja algo extrañada.

\- Vale - le dijo antes de ponerse a planear su estrategia para el próximo combate.

\- !Saludo queridos espectadores, ahora tendremos a Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower contra Rudy en un combate doble, ganara aquel grupo que siga en pie, adelante¡ - dijo el referí sacando todos a sus pokemons.

\- !Adelante Electivire y Victreebel¡ - dijo Rudy llamando a ambos pokemons, los cuales miraron a sus oponentes preparados.

\- !Adelante Milotic¡ - dijo Misty sacando al flamante pokemon acuático, quedando muchas chicas impresionadas por el bello pokemon.

\- !Adelante Noctowl¡ - dijo Ash sacando al pokemon variocolor, dejando impresionados a mochos de los espectadores.

\- Ambos han sacado pokemons muy raros, esto sera interesante - dijo Trip viendo a los pokemons, esto seria interesante.

\- !Electivire usa "trueno", Victreebel "hoja afilada"¡ - ordeno Rudy a sus pokemons, los cuales atacaron sin problemas.

\- !Milotic "protección"¡ - ordeno Misty a su pokemon quedándose Noctowl detrás de este, quedando protegido de ambos ataques.

\- !Ahora Noctowl, usa "paranormal"¡ - ordeno Ash lanzando Noctowl el ataque, dándole de lleno a Victreebel.

\- Muy bien, con que esas tenéis, !Electivire usa "onda voltio", Victreebel usa "bomba lodo"¡ - le ordeno Rudy a sus pokemons atacar, dándole de lleno Electivire a Milotic, Noctowl evito el ataque de Victreebel por muy poco.

\- !Milotic usa "rayo hielo"¡ - le ordeno Misty a su pokemon, el cual lanzo un rayo de frio hacia Victreebel, el cual bloqueo el ataque con otro "bomba lodo".

\- !Noctowl usa "aire afilado"¡ - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, el cual. lanzo las ráfagas de aire hacia sus oponentes, los cuales evitaron el ataque otra vez - Misty, debemos coordinarnos mejor - le dijo Ash a Misty la cual respondió.

\- Eres tu el que debe coordinarse conmigo - le recrimino Misty, algo que no le gusto.

\- !Electivire "trueno", Victreebel "rayo solar"¡ - le ordeno a sus pokemons, atacando Electivire directamente a Milotic.

\- !Milotic "hidropulso"/ Noctowl "aire afilado"¡ - dijeron al mismo tiempo, chocando sus ataques creando una fuerte explosión, al disiparse el humo, se veía que Electivire estaba fuera de combate, justo cuando Victreebel lanzo su "rayo solar".

\- !Rápido Milotic "protección"¡ - le dijo Misty a su pokemon, bloqueando el ataque - !Milotic "rayo hielo"¡ - le ordeno lanzando el ataque, dejando a Victreebel fuera de combate.

\- !Ni Victreebel ni Electivire no pueden continuar, Misty y Ash son los ganadores¡ - dijo el referí dando final al combate, tras el combate y almorzar todos, cada uno volvió a su casa.

\- Mama, papa, voy a dejar a Misty en casa y luego me reúno con vosotros en casa - le dijo Ash a sus padres, los cuales asintieron dándole permiso.

 **Templo**

Exodus acababa de volver junto a sus alumnos de la fiesta, cuando recibió un mensaje, los dark rangers estaban siendo atacados por Paúl.

\- Maestro, ¿les ayudamos? - pregunto Shizuru preocupada por los aliados que tenían en ese mundo, respondiendo Exodus.

\- Aunque lo hagamos no llegaríamos a tiempo, pero en cierto modo nos conviene - dijo Exodus dejando a sus alumnos algo confusos - Veréis, es verdad que yo les ayude a recuperar sus poderes, y aunque confió en que serán capaces de enmendar sus errores, pero, por si acaso volvían al mal camino, o sus poderes acababan en malas manos, puse una "sorpresita" en su energía morfica - dijo Exodus demostrando su astucia.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Ash y Misty estaban volviendo a la ciudad, viendo mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad como iba la policía en una dirección, preocupándose ambos viendo hacia donde iba, temiéndose lo peor, cuando llegaron a casa de Daisy, vieron a Violet en la puerta preocupada, bajando Misty para hablar con su hermana.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto con tono de preocupación la pelirroja, respondiendole Violet.

\- Un monstruo ha entrado en casa y se ha llevado a Daisy y a Rose - dijo dejando en shock a ambos rangers, Misty no dudo en entrar en la casa e ir hacia la planta de arriba, viendo que su hermana no mentía, se cambio a unas vestimentas mas deportivas antes de correr fuera de casa y ponerse a buscar al monstruo, siendo seguida por Ash, cuando paso un rato andando, Ash la alcanzo para decirle.

\- Misty relájate, se que podemos encontrarlas, no olvides tu aura, úsala para encontrarlas, se que puedes, te enseñe bien - le dijo Ash haciendo que la pelirroja se calmada un poco, para concentrarse en ellas, sintiendo su presencia.

\- Vamos a transformarnos, así tendremos oportunidad contra lo que las retiene - le dijo Misty llena de determinación a Ash, el cual asintió transformándose ambos para continuar su camino, andando durante minutos hasta llegar a los acantilados, donde se encontraba Daisy con la pequeña en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, tras acercarse un poco mas vieron al captor, Karnak.

\- Saludos ranger azul y oro, dejadme que me presente, soy Karnak, el mejor guerrero del amo Seik, ahora debes elegir ranger azul - le dijo dejando confusa a la ranger ante esas palabras - Si intentáis algo juro que esta mujer y su hija no vivirán para ver otro día - dijo respondiendole Ash.

\- Solo eres un cobarde - le dijo con veneno en ese palabras, algo que ignoro Karnak.

\- No, solo soy un cazador y tu ranger azul eres mi presa, así que elige, entrégame el aura del guardián o ellas dejaran de respirar - le dijo dejando aun mas confusa a la ranger - Con que Exodus no te lo contó, el sabia de sobra que tu eras la heredera de Ryuji, el dragón marino, uno de los guardianes del aura originales - le dijo poniéndose pensativa esta, la cual respondió.

\- De acuerdo, con una condición - le dijo ganándose la atención del general de 3 cabezas - No les harás daño a ninguno de los que nos encontramos aquí - le respondió llena de determinación, algo que noto Ash.

\- Muy bien, acepto el trato, yo no les haré nada a ellas ni a vosotros hoy, pero debes deshacer tus poderes para que pueda coger lo que es de mi maestro por derecho - le dijo, Ash iba a detenerla, pero esta se lo impidió.

\- Mi familia es mi mayor tesoro, entiéndelo - dijo antes de desactivar sus poderes dejando perpleja a Daisy, viendo como su hermana se acercaba al monstruo sin mostrar ningún miedo, dejando que el monstruo extrajera el aura de esta, la cual cayo agotada al suelo.

\- Trasgos - conjuro Karnak a sus lacayos, poniendo furiosa a la pelirroja.

\- Teníamos un trato - dijo Misty llena de ira, algo que parecía disfrutar Karnak.

\- Cierto tenemos un trato, dije que yo no os haría daño, pero nunca dije que ellos no pudieran hacéroslo - dijo este antes de irse dejando a los trasgos para que acabaran con ellas, por suerte, Ash estaba hay y acabo con ellos usando "rayo", para comprobar el estado de ellas, viendo que Misty empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

\- Misty debo llevarte a un hospital, estas muy débil - le dijo negando ella con la cabeza.

\- No Ash, quiero que primero las lleves a casa, luego me llevas al hospital, vale - dijo con una sonrisa en un tono débil, Ash la cogió en sus brazos desactivando sus poderes antes de llevárselas a todas a un lugar mas seguro.

De vuelta en casa de Daisy, Violet se encontraba diciéndole a la policía lo ocurrido, cuando llegaron todos, viendo que Ash llevaba a Misty entre sus brazos, temió lo peor, diciéndole este que había que llevarla a un hospital, rápidamente, la policía llamo a una ambulancia para llevarse a Misty al hospital, siendo esta acompañada por Violet, Ash pensaba acompañarla, pero sabia que Daisy tenia un montón de preguntas,ademas de garantizar su seguridad.

\- Muy bien, quiero que me cuentes lo que sepas Ash, mas te vale si no quieres que se entere Delia - le dijo la rubia en un tono amenazante, algo que no le costaba a Ash reconocer, el cual suspiro hondo antes de contarle lo que sabia.

\- Supongo que sabes por las noticias que esas cosas sirven a un tal Seik, el cual nadie a visto ¿no? - le dijo asintiendo esta - Por lo que a mi me dijeron, hace 3000 años este fue sellado por 7 guardianes del aura con ayuda de Exodus, el mismo que nos dio nuestros poderes, ese demonio intento destruir este mundo por lo que se ve, pero no eran lo bastante poderosos para destruirlo, así que decidieron sellarlo por toda la eternidad, ¿me sigues? - dijo asintiendo la rubia llena de curiosidad - Pero hace unos meses el sello fue roto, y ahora ese demonio intenta escapar, para ello, necesita el aura de los guardianes legendarios, peo como estos no pueden estar vivos en esta época, su aura fue pasando de persona en persona, hasta ahora contando a Misty ya tiene el poder de 4 de ellos - le dijo analizando la rubia lo que le dijo detenidamente, Ash sabia lo inteligente que era Daisy, la cual dijo.

\- ¿Por que la eligieron a ella? - pregunto algo preocupada por su hermana y confusa.

\- ¿Ves este cristal? - le dijo señalando el cristal de su morpher - Este cristal, al igual que el de los demás rangers son los espíritus de pokemons fallecidos por aquella época, ellos nos fueron eligiendo uno a uno - termino de explicar, Daisy se quedo estupefacta, Ash decidió dejarla en el sillón para hablar por teléfono con sus padres para explicarles la situación, estas aceptaron el que se quedara a dormir esa noche, para que Daisy se sintiera mas segura.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Karnak acababa de volver a la sala del cristal, siendo visto por todos los generales, Seik estaba especialmente satisfecho con su general.

\- Aquí tiene mi lord - dijo Karnak trasfiriendo la energía del guardián a Seik, terminándose de romper el cristal, liberando una espantosa ola de energía maligna al tiempo que este quedaba libre, aunque, posiblemente, en una forma restringida.

 **Templo**

Todos los que se encontraban aquí sintieron un gran poder, Exodus sabia de sobra lo que había pasado, y sabia que no solo se avecinaban malos tiempos, sino que también tendría que responder varias preguntas.

 **Mundo Pokemon alterno**

En la Columna Lanza Arceus sintió una perturbación en el equilibrio del universo, sabia que Seik había sido liberado.

En la base de la Alianza hubo un fuerte terremoto justo cuando iban a abrir un portal al mundo de los rangers poder aural, cuando este se destruyo.

\- !¿Colress cuando podrás repararlo?¡ - pregunto Giovanni, uno de los lideres de esta al científico, el cual solo dijo.

\- No lo se mi señor, ni si quiera se que ha ocasionado ese temblor - dijo algo asustado ante el arrebato de ira de este.

 _Se avecinan tiempos oscuros, pero no esta todo perdido, aun hay esperanza._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno queridos lectores, aquí acaba este chapter, espero les haya gustado, por que la cosa se va aponer cada vez peor, hasta luego.


	30. Capitulo 30, Viaje dimensional

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 29: Viaje dimensional

Ash había decidido ir a ver como se encontraba Misty, entrando en el hospital con un ramo de flores dirigiéndose a la habitación de esta, estando durmiendo la pelirroja, la cual se despertó al oír abrirse la puerta, viendo a Ash entrar con el ramo.

\- Misty, ¿como te encuentras? - le pregunto este mientras dejaba las flores en la mesita de la habitación, sonriendo la pelirroja antes de decir.

\- Bueno, he estado mejor, cof, cof - dijo tosiendo para después mirar a su novio, diciéndole este.

\- No hay problema, por cierto, he tenido que decirle casi todo a tu hermana Daisy - le dijo enojándose esta, para después tumbarse de nuevo agotada en la cama - No te alteres, tu ahora descansa - le dijo antes de irse, cuando sonó su morpher, sabiendo lo que podía significar.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik se encontraba en la sala donde estaba sellada, este media un metros ochenta, su pelo era largo y negro, con unos siniestros ojos blancos, llevaba una coraza de color verde con símbolos extraños, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por placas de metal, a su espalda, llevaba una capa negra con un pentagrama invertido en esta, este observo los restos de su encierro, para elevarlos y empezar a colocarlos hasta convertirlos en un trono, tomando los cristales un color negro, para después girarse y mirar a sus lacayos.

\- Ghetchis necesito que hagas una cosa - le dijo a su general Seik asintiendo este después de inclinarse ante su señor - He sentido otro fragmento del Oráculo, quiero que lo encuentres y me lo traigas, ademas, en ese universo hay un viejo "amigo" al que puedes pedirle que te ayude - le dijo asintiendo este antes de irse a preparar su misión, luego miro al resto de sus generales - Vrak, quiero que le enseñes las instalaciones a Karnak, Calisto, quiero que esa humana que me sirve se mute y vaya a darle problemas a esos rangers, también avisa a los científicos, quiero que empiecen a trabajar en esos krybots de una vez por todas, quiero un regimiento entero listo antes de mañana, también diles que preparen esa nave - le ordeno a sus generales, se sentía mas poderoso que nunca, cuando todos salieron de la sala sonrió con malicia, empezando a usar sus poderes para alterar la sala y hacerla mas de su gusto.

 **Templo**

Ash acababa de entrar al templo, viendo al resto de sus compañeros allí, junto a Exodus y Mathews, todos sus compañeros se quedaron mirando que venia solo, no pudiendo evitar preguntar Serena.

\- Oye, ¿y Misty? - pregunto algo confusa por no verla, Ash solo respiro hondo antes de contestar a la pregunta de la chica.

\- Hace unas horas un monstruo nos ataco, se llamaba Karnak - al decir ese nombre Exodus se puso tenso, algo que notaron los presentes - Resulta que Misty era una de las herederas, por eso, secuestro a Daisy y a la niña para usarlas como sebo - dijo haciendo que sus compañeros se enfadaran - Ella esta en el hospital, descuidad no esta en coma, pero esta débil, no creo que pueda luchar en un tiempo - continuo diciendo poniendo nerviosos a sus compañeros, ¿quien liderara el equipo mientras ellas se recuperaba? - También dijo otra cosa, me dijo que usted sabia que Misty era una heredera, !¿es verdad Exodus?¡ - dijo lanzándose hacia su mentor y cogiéndolo de la camisa, chocandolo contra una pared, viéndose lo furioso que estaba, Exodus solo aparto a Ash antes de decir.

\- Si, es verdad, sabia que Misty era una heredera - dijo poniendo aun mas furioso a Ash - Pero si no os lo dije fue por que si lo hubierais sabido os habríais puesto demasiado sobre protectores con ella, y eso llamaría demasiado la atención, ¿dijiste que se llamaba ese monstruo Karnak? - le pregunto a Ash asintiendo este - ¿Tenia 3 cabeza como de un lobo? - volvió a preguntar, Ash lo miro algo confuso, para asentir - Entonces se quien es, ese monstruo es el mejor guerrero al servicio de Seik, y ahora tiene el aura de 4 guardianes, ¿sentisteis algo maligno hace unas horas? - le pregunto a los presentes, los cuales asintieron - Eso que sentisteis era Seik liberando su cuerpo, por suerte, su poder sigue sellado, pero esa no es la razón por la que os he llamado - dijo preguntando N.

\- Entonces, ¿por que nos ha llamado? - pregunto bastante confuso, respondiendole Exodus.

\- Por lo siguiente, primero, los dark rangers han sido atacados por Paúl - dijo apretando varios de los rangers sus puños - Segundo, parece que esos de la Alianza han iniciado un ataque, y temo que pueden haber capturado a los rangers Fuerza Pokemon - dijo alertando a los rangers - Tercero, y no por ello menos importante, he localizado otro fragmento del Oráculo, sabéis que con el podríamos descubrir como derrotar a Seik definitivamente - añadió ganándose la atención de todos - Esto es lo que haremos, N, Trip, iréis junto a Shizuru a por el fragmento, ella sabe como es, pero debido a que es un espíritu no puede entrar donde se encuentra, Ash, Gary, Serena y Clemont, os quedareis y protegeréis el planeta ante cualquier ataque que lance Seik o la Alianza, pero no estaréis solos en esta labor, el señor Meyer vigilara ciudad Luminalia y le he provisto de equipo para que pueda proteger toda Kalos de ataques de poca envergadura, ahora dejadme que os presente a quienes vigilaran Unova y Sinnoh - dijo abriéndose la puerta que tenia detrás de el, reconociendo Ash a ambos pokemon, mientras Gary los miraba aterrado - Ellos son Mewtwo, fueron creados como clones de Mew, con el fin de ser los pokemon mas poderosos del mundo - dijo inclinándose ambos pokemon en señal de respeto - Yo me quedare en el Templo junto a Mathews, se que pensáis que deberíamos ayudar a los rangers Fuerza Pokemon, peo ahora nuestra prioridad es proteger nuestro mundo, N, Trip, partiréis mañana, descansad - le dijo a los rangers, yéndose de uno en uno hasta que quedo solo Ash.

\- Exodus, podemos hablar a solas - le pregunto este asintiendo Exodus, los 2 fueron andando hasta llegar a la sala de la estatua, cuando llegaron Exodus pregunto.

\- ¿Sobre que quieres hablar Ash? - le pregunto Exodus, respondiendo Ash lo mas calmado posible.

\- Es sobre un sueño que llevo teniendo desde hace varios días - le dijo indicándole Exodus con un gesto que le contada ese sueño - En el veo una ciudad en ruinas, a mis compañeros vencidos, muertos a mi alrededor, delante de mi, veo a un demonio apuntándome con una espada, mientras dice algo que no oigo muy bien, para acabar atravesándome, ¿cree que tiene algún significado? - le pregunto Ash algo preocupado, Exodus se llevo la mano izquierda a la barbilla, como si meciese una barba, mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, para acabar diciendo.

\- ¿Podrías describirme a ese demonio? - le pregunto Exodus a Ash, respondiendo este.

\- Solo lo veía de manera vaga pero, recuerdo que tenia un par de alas negras y como 3 cabezas de Mightyena en una coraza - le dijo Ash, Exodus volvió a pensar durante unos minutos en el significado de ese sueño para responder.

\- Es muy posible que ese sueño te este enseñando un posible futuro, pero el futuro no esta escrito, pos eso, se puede cambiar - dijo de manera enigmática Exodus dejando confuso a Ash - Sera mejor que descanses, nos esperan malos tiempos y os necesito a todos a pleno rendimiento - le dijo antes de salir de la sala, Ash hizo lo que le recomendó Exodus y se fue de vuelta a Kanto para descansar.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

El señor Meyer andaba por los tejados de la ciudad en su disfraz de Blaziken-man, patrullando, al tiempo que detenía a algún que otro ladronzuelo y carterista, manteniendo seguras la calles de la ciudad, pensando en lo que le había dicho Exodus hacia solo unas horas atrás.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _El señor Meyer estaba entrando en la sala de la estatua, viendo en esta a Exodus._

 _\- Veo que has venido Meyer - le dijo Exodus mientras sacaba un sable - Quiero que lo uses, en condiciones normales no te daría armas, pero me temo que nos encontramos ahora mismo en una situación critica, esta arma tiene el poder de crear bolas de fuego - dijo haciéndole una demostración, para después decir - Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, si sabes de alguien en quien pueda confiar para que nos ayude en estos momentos me gustaría que me lo dijeras - le dijo Exodus, Meyer no esperaba que quisiera que le contara de esto a alguien de confianza, este pensó cuidadosamente en varias posibles opciones - No hace falta que me digas un nombre ahora, pero si se te ocurre alguien dímelo - le dijo antes de prepararse para devolverlo a casa._

 _\- Vale, si recuerdo a alguien así se lo diré, si no queda otra - respondió antes de irse._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Meyer seguía pensando en quien podría ser útil y de confianza en estos momentos, pensó en el profesor Sycamore, pero aun no creía que estuviera preparado para algo así, por lo que decidió seguir patrullando.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Al día siguiente, los generales de Seik se encontraban en la antigua sala del cristal, la cual ahora parecía un palacio, sus paredes eran de roca negra como la noche, con varios candelabros iluminando la sala con una siniestra luz verde proveniente de sus llamas, en el trono, se encontraba sentado Seik, el cual miro a sus generales antes de decir.

\- Calisto, ¿los científicos han hecho lo que les pedí? - le pregunto a su general, la cual respondió con una reverencia.

\- Si mi señor, 200 krybots listos para combatir - dijo mientras sacaba las esferas que los contenían, preguntando luego Zager.

\- Si piense enviar a Ghetchis a otro universo a cumplir una misión, ¿por que no envía trasgos con el? - pregunto algo confuso, Seik solo rio antes de responder.

\- Es verdad que podría enviar trasgos con el, pero es mejor contar con el sigilo en este caso, ademas, me supone menos esfuerzo enviarlo a el y unas esferas - dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo a los pies de este, para seguir riendo - Muy bien Ghetchis, primero iras a liberar a ese amigo, luego ve a por mi fragmento del Oráculo - le dijo antes de transportarlo mediante un portal a otro universo - Esta vez conquistare este miserable mundo, y no dejare que unos mocosos me lo impidan - dijo mientras ordenaba a sus demás generales que esperaran ordenes y siguieran con los preparativos de su próximo ataque.

 **Templo**

En la sala de entrenamiento, se encontraba Exodus junto a Shizuru y Mathews esperando a que entraran N y Trip, apareciendo estos a los pocos minutos.

\- Muy bien, antes de partir voy a dados algunas cosas - le dijo Exodus a los presentes mientras sacaba unos collares con piedras de color blanco con varios símbolos escritos en estas - Estas son piedras de las mil lenguas, permiten hablar y comprender cualquier idioma del multi-verso - les dijo mientras entregaba una a cada uno de los que irían a esta misión - Tened cuidado - les dijo antes de crear un portal, el cual atravesaron con algunas dudas.

\- ¿Cree que lo conseguirán? - le pregunto Mathews a su maestro, el cual solo se quedo mirando como se cerraba el portal lentamente.

\- Eso espero - dijo preocupado por como les iría a los rangers y a Shizuru.

 **¿?**

Ghetchis acababa de llegar a una enorme ciudad, llena de rascacielos, llena de carteles con letras en chino, estuvo andando un rato, hasta llegar a un jardín zen alejado del centro de la ciudad, sentía que allí había algo oscuro, sacando el pergamino que le había dado Seik antes de partir, empezando a leerlo.

\- Escuchadme o señores del mal, romped el muro que separa este mundo de el de los espíritus, abrid una puerta al infinito vació, traed al dragón oscuro - recitaba mientras el aire se alteraba, hasta formarse un portal, empezando a atravesarlo algo, viendo a la criatura cuando acabo de abrirlo, era un ser humanoide, de unos 3 metros de alto, con escamas y aspecto de dragón asiático, sus escamas eran de un tono verde grisáceo, o eso le parecía a Ghetchis.

\- ¿Quien es el que me ha liberado? - dijo para mirar a Ghetchis - Con que tu eres el brujo que ha conseguido sacarme de hay, te recompensare no destruyéndote - le dijo lanzando una llamarada por la boca, para después lanzar rayos térmicos por los ojos, creando una enorme polvareda, pero saliendo Ghetchis ileso.

\- Bueno Shendu, mi maestro el grandioso lord Seik desea llegar a un trato contigo - le dijo ganándose la atención de Shendu.

\- Soy todo oídos - dijo escuchando la propuesta de Ghetchis.

Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad de ese mismo universo, Shizuru junt Trip atravesaban un portal en un callejón de una gran ciudad, Shizuru les indico a ambos que la siguieran, estando andando por las calles de esa ciudad durante un rato, era una gran ciudad, llena de rascacielos, viendo varios carteles llenos de todo tipo de anuncios, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña tienda, Shizuru entonces les indico que fueran hacia un callejón cercano, donde les explico lo que buscaban.

\- Habéis visto esa tienda - les dijo a ambos asintiendo los 2 - ¿Veis esos símbolos en el marco de la puerta? - dijo señalando a la puerta, cuyo marco tenia inscripciones en chino - Son un conjuro que impide que los espíritus entren, por eso necesitamos que entréis, debéis buscar una pequeña estatuilla hecha de bronce con incrustaciones de jade en los ojos, en la boca de la estatua se encuentra el fragmento, intentad comprar la estatua, sino funciona la robaremos y punto ¿podréis hacerlo? - les dijo a ambos, respondiendo Trip.

\- Observad y aprended - dijo Trip orgulloso mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la pequeña tienda, al abrir la tienda vio que el interior parecía un enorme almacén lleno de pequeñas cajas por todas partes, viendo la estatuilla en una repisa junto al mostrador, detrás, se encontraba un hombre, este era de ascendencia asiática, de unos 2 metros de alto, algo "regordete", llevaba un mono de trabajo negro con una camisa blanca debajo - "Menuda mole, este tío debe pesar unos 500 kilos, mejor no enfadarlo, no vaya a aplastarme" - pensó para si Trip, preguntándole el hombre en un tono clamado y sereno.

\- Buenas tarde, ¿busca algo? - le pregunto pero antes de Trip poder contestar se oyó como se abría la puerta, entrando por esta una niña de unos 11 años, pelo negro corto, con una chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones vaqueros remangados, entro con sigilo en la tienda, diciéndole al dependiente.

\- Ni una palabra de donde estoy al tío Jackie, vale Tohru - le dijo la niña al hombre, el cual asintió dejando que se escondiera debajo de la mesa del mostrador, Trip iba a volver a hablar, cuando otra persona entro por la puerta, era un hombre, de unos 40 años aproximadamente, llevaba ropa propia de un explorador consistente en un chaleco verde, un pantalón negro y botas.

\- Tohru, ¿has visto a Jade? - le dijo el hombre, Trip supuso que ese hombre debía ser Jackie, pero decidió permanecer al margen, Tohru negó con la cabeza, aunque mantenía la mirada hacia donde se dirigía la niña, ya cansado, Trip intervino.

\- ¿Disculpe? - le dijo a Tohru algo impaciente, este lo miro como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia diciéndole.

\- Oh, diculpeme, ¿que quería? - le dijo en un tono amable y calmado, Jackie tambien se volteo a mirar hacia el, diciendo Trip.

\- Vera, venia a comprar algo para impresionar a una chica - le dijo al dependiente, diciendo este.

\- Tenemos todo tipo de joyería entre las antigüedades, ¿quiere que se las enseñe? - le pregunto Tohru negando Trip con la cabeza.

\- Vera, lo que pasa es que es una gran amante de las antigüedades chinas, como esa estatua de hay - dijo señalando a la estatua de dragón - El dinero no es problema - añadió ganándose la curiosidad de ambos, diciendo Jackie.

\- Es una opción interesante, esa estatuilla data de la dinastía Shang, siendo del aproximadamente, 1327 antes de nuestra era, es decir, tiene mas de 3000 años - dijo este haciendo que Trip ganase mucha atención en el, cuando se oyó a alguien salir de la parte de atrás de la tienda, viéndose a un hombre de unos 70 años salir, este llevaba un chaleco marrón anaranjado, casi sin pelo, con canas, un par de gafas con un abanico en la mano, para darle un abanicazo a Jackie.

\- Jackie que hace esa estatua hay, debería estar en la trastienda, no esta a la venta - dijo el anciano, Trip se molesto ante esas palabras - Y otra cosa, ¿donde esta Jade? - dijo saliendo la niña de debajo de la mesa, cuando Trip intervino.

\- ¿Por que no puedo comprarlo? - pregunto Trip, el anciano miro a Trip, fijándose en la piedra de las mil lenguas, para preguntar la niña.

\- Tío, ¿que tiene de especial esa estatua? - le pregunto Jade al anciano, diciendo este.

\- ¿Hablas chino? - le pregunto el anciano a Trip, el cual negó con la cabeza - "Tu madre es una morsa" - dijo el anciano en chino, ofendiéndose Trip.

\- ¿Que ha dicho de mi madre? - dijo este delatándose, dándole un abanicazo el anciano.

\- Este chico es un espía de algún demonio, Tohru echalo - dijo obedeciendo el gran hombre, cogiéndolo por la chaqueta y lanzandolo con fuerza hasta la otra acera, cayendo entre los pechos de Shizuru, este se tambaleo diciendo mareado.

\- Era enorme, había ... - no pudo terminar de decir poniendo furiosa a la kitsune, que lo empotro contra un contenedor de basura, este se levanto algo aturdido, preguntándole N.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunto este al que había entrado en la tienda, tras reponerse un poco empezó a hablar.

\- Nada en especial, resulta que la estatua no estaba a la venta, !maldito viejo chivo¡ - grito enfadado por lo que había pasado.

\- Muy bien, déjame a mi intentarlo - dijo N diciéndole Shizuru tranquila.

\- Muy bien, ve a por esa estatua, buena suerte, creo que la necesitaras - le respondió Shizuru, N oculto la piedra de las mil lenguas en su chaqueta, donde no pudiese verse a primera vista, entrando en la tienda viendo como el anciano discutía con los que se encontraban dentro, N vio la estatua en un rincón perfectamente a la vista, donde cualquiera pudiera cogerla, N se acerco al anciano preguntándole.

\- ¿Disculpen? - dijo cortes llamando la atención del anciano, mirándolo los demás con sumo cuidado.

\- El Tío estaba haciendo algo importante, y otra cosa, Tohru prepara te - dijo el anciano, N comprendió que ese hombre debía ser el Tío.

\- Vera me a gustado mucho esa estatua de hay y me gustaría comprarla - dijo N lo mas calmadamente posible, pero el anciano no parecía dispuesto a negociar.

\- !Lo siento pero la estatua no esta a la venta¡ - dijo dándole un abanicazo a N, este intento no molestarse por ese gesto, así que respiro hondo y pregunto.

\- ¿Por que no? - pregunto ganándose toda la atención de los presentes, diciendo Jade.

\- Eso Tío, ¿que tiene de especial esa estatua? - dijo la niña dándole la razón a N, el Tío solo se meso la barba para decir.

\- Según la leyenda esa estatua tiene el secreto de algún gran tesoro capaz de cambiar el mundo - dijo el anciano hombre, N supuso que el sabia lo que había dentro de la estatua - Por eso el Tío no va a entregártela, ni a ti ni a la Sección 13 ni ha nadie - dijo el anciano dándole la espalda a N, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensó, cuando pensó en algo.

\- ¿Que es la Sección 13? - dijo poniendo nervioso a los presentes, los cuales solo miraron como entraba Tohru con el te, poniéndolo sobre el mostrador.

Mientras, fuera, Trip estaba molesto, pensando en ese abanicazo, cuando decidió entrar en la tienda y decir todo lo que sabia.

\- Bueno, la Sección 13 es como el Tío llama a un viejo amigo amante de todo tipo de piezas antiguas, ¿por que la quieres? - pregunto Jackie justo cuando entro Trip, el anciano iba a echarlo, cuando se oyó una explosión afuera, saliendo todos viendo como varios ninjas con trajes completamente negros y ojos rojos atacaban las calles, junto a un grupo de 10 krybots, N y Trip pensaban transformarse, cuando el Tío empezó a recitar un extraño hechizo.

\- Gwu Mu Gue Gwa Fai Tsi Zao, Gwu Mu Gue Gwa Fai Tsi Zao - recitaba desapareciendo los extraños ninjas, pero no los krybots.

\- Esas cosas no parecen ser sombra-khan, deberíamos irnos amo - dijo Tohru al anciano, mientras ambos rangers se lanzaban a por los krybots, intentando distraerlos y acabar con ellos, Trip cogió un tubo de acero y lo utilizo como un bastón improvisado, mientras N los atacaba esquivando los disparos de manera que se dispararan entre ellos, cuando Shizuru intervino derrotando a los que quedaban, dándose cuenta de que no estaban ninguno de los que estaban en la tienda, Shizuru empezó a concentrarse, rastreando al anciano.

\- "Ese viejo huele a chivo" - pensó para si mientras le indicaba a sus compañeros que la siguieran, estuvieron andando durante unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a una cabina telefónica ubicada en un callejón - Esto no es normal - le dijo a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron, para esconderse, a los pocos minutos, vieron como llegaba la niña a la cabina y pulsaba algunos botones, para después irse en un elevador oculto, estos entraron en la cabina pulsando los mismos botones, empezando a descender, encontrándose con una emboscada, varios hombres armados les apuntaban con rifles, cuando el que parecía el líder los detuvo, este parecía tener unos 40 años, calvo, con una gabardina negra, diciendo.

\- Buen trabajo Jade, llevadlos a una celda - dijo el hombre diciendo Trip.

\- Vais a oír hablar de mi abogado - dijo Trip molesto, pero no consiguió nada, entrando todos en alguna celda.

Shizuru se encontraba en una celda, cuando entro Jade en esta, mirando a la chica cuidadosamente, cambiando Shizuru de forma, ahora parecía una versión adulta de Jade, dejando a esta impresionada.

\- ¿Como has hecho eso? - le pregunto esta acercándose cuidadosamente, esta volvió a su forma habitual diciéndole.

\- Dile al anciano que soy una kitsune - le dijo a la niña, esta se quedo pensando unos instantes, aceptando, pasado un rato, el hombre calvo que la había encerrado junto al Tío y Jade.

\- En serio, me dijo que era una kitsune, señor Black usted me cree - le dijo al hombre, pero este no respondió, mientras el Tío miraba a Shizuru, esta decidió adoptar la forma de un zorro para soltarse de sus grilletes y después volver a su forma humana, dejando a los presentes impresionados.

\- Señor Black el Tío le dice que la suelte, a ella y a sus compañeros, tenemos mucho de que hablar - le dijo al hombre, ordenando este que soltaran a los otros rangers y fueran a otra sala.

Mientras en unos almacenes abandonados, Shendu se encontraba hablando con Ghetchis, cuando llego un sombra-khan, el cual informo sobre lo que había pasado.

\- Así que esos rangers nos han seguido hacia aquí, eso lo hará mas interesante - dijo Ghetchis con una sonrisa en su cara de muerto viviente, empezando a reír siendo seguido por Shendu.

En el hospital de ciudad Cerulean, Ash había puesto al día a Misty sobre lo que había pasado ayer en el templo, a la vez que le daba un ligero masaje en los hombros a la pelirroja.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Conseguirá Shizuru y los otros el fragmento del Oráculo? ¿como saldrá todo esto? lo sabrán en el próximo chapter.

Este episodio, como algunos habrán deducido, ocurre en la serie de **Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan** , una buena serie, también informo que habrá otros 3 viajes a otras series, en el próximo chapter también pondré por aquí un pequeño trailer de mi próximo fic, junto a un acertijo, espero no haberles aburrido, hasta luego.


	31. Capitulo 31, Caos por desatar

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Este chapter, y hasta que diga lo contrario, ocurren durante los 2 meses de cautiverio indicados en el chapter 41 de "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon" ahora sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo.**

Capitulo 30: Caos por desatar

 **Sección 13**

N se encontraba encadenado igual que Trip, entrando al poco por la puerta el agente Black seguido de Shizuru, algo de lo que se alegraron de ver.

\- !Shizuru¡ - exclamo Trip al verla entrar en la sala, entrando a los pocos segundos Jade y el Tío, algo que no pareció alegrar en absoluto al preso - ¿No me digas que te has aliado con ellos? - dijo molesto al ver a la niña acercarse, soltando a N de sus cadenas, alborotándole el pelo a esta, algo que no pareció gustarle mucho.

\- Gracias, pero te lo creas o no podría haberme soltado solo - le susurro N a Jade, la cual no entendió por que le dijo eso, para después soltar a Trip.

\- Bueno, ahora que son libres espero nos expliquen por que han venido aquí - dijo el señor Black bastante serio, N iba a hablar, cuando intervino el Tío.

\- El Tío dice que lo mejor sera discutir esto con una buena taza de te, y otra cosa, mas les vale ser breves - dijo el anciano, cuando se dio la vuelta Trip hizo un gesto indicando que estaba loco, recibiendo un abanicazo por parte de este - Puede que tenga mis años, pero se cuando alguien me esta haciendo burla - dijo para todos dirigirse a una pequeña sala llena de libros, por el camino, N vio lo grande que eran las instalaciones, cuando llegaron, allí se encontraban Jackie y Tohru preparando un te, en la habitación, también había varias sillas y la estatua en una pequeña mesa, sentándose todos para ponerse a hablar.

\- Bueno, ¿para que queréis esa estatua? - pregunto Jackie mientras observaba cada movimiento de los rangers y de Shizuru cuidadosamente, empezando estos a explicarle las causas por las que necesitaban esa estatua.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Karnak se encontraba andando de un lado a otro de la sala del trono, siendo detenido por Vrak.

\- Si te aburres busca algo que hacer, por ejemplo entrenando trasgos - le dijo empezando a atacarle Karnak, esquivando los ataques Vrak para ser detenidos ambos con Seik.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo?, entonces por que no envías a un monstruo a por esos rangers, y así ves de lo que son capaces - le dijo Seik a su general, liberando Karnak a un espíritu atrapado en su hacha, este era un caballero con una armadura roja, equipado con una espada y un escudo, inclinándose ante su señor.

\- Permitame presentarle a Sanguino, el caballero sangriento - presento Karnak a su monstruo, empezando Vrak a decir.

\- Déjeme enviar a algunos zombats mejorados - le dijo Vrak liberando varias de sus criaturas voladoras, siendo alcanzadas por un rayo de Seik empezando a mutar, ahora median un metro ochenta, tenían ahora cuchillas donde estarían las manos, piernas y un solo ojo en medio del torso - Deberíamos aprovechar que esta débil y destruir a su líder - dijo Vrak asintiendo Seik en señal de afirmación, yéndose todos a por los rangers.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba estudiando un antiguo pergamino, traduciéndolo con ayuda del "Antiquis Grimoire" un poderoso recopilatorio de conjuros, cuando sonó la alarma, respondiendola Mathews.

\- La alarma es en ciudad Cerulean, voy a avisar a los rangers que están aquí - le dijo Mathews a su maestro el cual solo asintió, dándole la señal a los rangers.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Ash se encontraba andando hacia el hospital, cuando sonó el comunicador de su morpher.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto por el comunicador algo molesto, siendo Mathews quien le contesto.

- _Algo se dirige a Ciudad Cerulean, te enviare allí_ \- dijo respondiendole Ash.

\- Espera ya estoy en la ciudad, vale, avisa a los otros y luego hablamos - dijo cortando la comunicación para buscar un lugar apartado donde transformarse, tras esto, ando por las calles hasta encontrar a Sanguino junto a los nuevos zombats, atacándolos, pero estos simplemente se elevaron para eludir el ataque y lanzar rayos por sus ojos, bloqueándolos Ash con su espada, llegando sus compañeros para ayudarle contra ese monstruo, les esperaba una dura batalla.

 **Sección 13**

De vuelta en la Sección 13, Shizuru acababa de terminar de contar las razones por las que quieren la estatua, haciéndose un incomodo silencio, cuando entro un guardia alarmado y nervioso.

\- ¿Que ocurre soldado? - pregunto el señor Black al soldado, el cual recupero un poco el aire antes de decir alterado.

\- !Nos están atacando¡, !es Shendu¡ - grito siendo oído por todos los presentes, alarmándose todos aquellos que ya lo conocían, incluida Shizuru.

\- ¿Quien es Shendu? - pregunto Trip recibiendo un abanicazo por parte del Tío, siendo Shizuru quien le explico.

\- Según las historias de los kitsunes, Shendu es un terrible demonio con forma de dragón, entre los míos es normal mencionarle como insulto o maldición, siendo de muy mala educación mencionarlo - dijo la kitsune, el Tío vio un momento a la joven para decir.

\- El Tío necesitara tiempo para proteger este lugar de Shendu, Tohru ayúdame, Jackie ayuda a estos jóvenes guerreros a entretener a ese demonio, y otra cosa necesito un cabello tuyo para que no te afecte mi conjuro Shizuru - le dijo el Tío a los presentes, Shizuru se arranco un pelo y se lo entrego al anciano, Jade iba a ir con ellos, siendo detenida por Jackie Chan.

\- Tu te quedas aquí, es demasiado peligroso - le dijo refunfuñando la niña, yéndose todos a por Shendu, junto a la entrada, Shendu se encontraba enfrentando a los guardias junto a varios sombra-khan, estando detrás de el Ghetchis, el cual lanzo una bola liberando 20 krybots, preparados para combatir.

\- Este no es nuestro universo, así que tenéis total libertad para transformados, !poder de Kyubi¡ - dijo Shizuru al tiempo que adoptaba su forma de kitsune, algo que reconoció Shendu.

\- Una kitsune, por tu apariencia debes tener a lo sumo unos 600 años - dijo sin ningún miramiento irritándola, lanzándose contra el demonio golpeándole en la cabeza, lanzandolo contra la pared.

\- Yo me encargo de este, vosotros id a por los demás - le dijo a los demás mientras volvía al ataque.

\- !Reshiram/Serperior metamorfosis¡ - dijeron ambos rangers transformándose - !Lanza draconiana/bastón forestal¡ - convocaron sus armas ambos rangers, lanzándose N a por Ghetchis mientras Trip ayudaba a enfrentarse a los sombra-khan y los krybots, lanzando un "rayo solar" derrotando a varios sombra-khan.

\- Bueno N, esta vez te destruiré - dijo Ghetchis lanzando un haz de energía maligna, la cual desvió N con gran esfuerzo, devolviéndoselo a Ghetchis, el cual ni se inmuto ante su propio ataque, N uso "pulso dragón" para impactar directamente a su oponente, Ghetchis saco su bastón atacando a N con este, empezando a intercambiar golpes, los krybots ya habían sido todos destruidos, y ahora enfrentaban a los sombra-khan.

\- Bueno pequeña kitsune, prepárate a ser destruida - vocifero Shendu lanzando una bola de fuego y rayos térmicos desde sus ojos, levantando una cortina de humo, viéndose como Shizuru seguía en pie, con las ropas destrozadas, esta se concentro unos instantes para correr hacia Shendu.

\- Ataque en fase - dijo esta mientras atravesaba a Shendu, el cual no sintió ningún dolor, para intentar lanzar una bola de fuego, inútilmente, Shizuru mostró sus manos, teniendo en estos varios amuletos, para esta hacerse invisible al tocar uno, atacando otra vez a Shendu, para correr y darle a unos cuantos sombra-khan, volviendo a aparecer - Ahora tengo a la serpiente, el dragón, el mono y el caballo, no esta mal - dijo sonriendo la kitsune, para seguir enfrentándose a Shendu.

\- Bueno N, ¿te ayudo? - le pregunto Trip a su compañero, al ver que no quedaban sombra-khan, lanzando un "aqua-cola" dándole a Ghetchis, apoyando a su compañero en combate, N bloqueaba los golpes y rayos de Ghetchis, mientras Trip atacaba a Ghetchis a diestro y siniestro, consiguiendo empezar a debilitarlo.

\- Bueno lagartija súper desarrollada, creo que podemos vencerte - dijo Jade la cual se encontraba detrás de Shendu poniendo sus manos sobre su piel, atravesándola y cogiendo un par de talismanes, para correr todo lo posible, entonces Shizuru ataco a Shendu por delante, atravesándolo con otro ataque en fase, saltando al acabar de atravesarlo, enseñando el resto de talismanes, convirtiéndose Sehdu en piedra, aterrizando sobre el.

\- Espero te gusten las vistas, por que sera la ultimas vez que veas a una mujer - dijo mientras se sujetaba sus vestimentas, para ocultar los numerosos agujeros presentes en esta, entrando al poco el Tío.

\- Es increíble lo rápido que habéis acabado con casi todos, yo me encargo de ese - dijo señalando a Ghetchis, atacándolo con una patada voladora, para empezar a entonar - Gwu Mu Gue Gwa Fai Tsi Zao - recitaba repitiendo la formula una y otra vez, empezando a salir humo del cuerpo de Ghetchis, el cual gritaba adolorido.

\- !Maldito mago del chi, juro que disfrutare cuando el amo Seik recupere sus poderes¡ - grito furioso antes de irse convirtiéndose en humo negro, el Tío tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ante el nombre de Seik.

\- !Seik¡ - grito asustado, algo que no era nada bueno.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Serena observaba a esas criaturas acercarse, sabiendo que esas extrañas criaturas ya las había visto antes, dándose cuenta de donde.

\- Esas cosas son zombats - dijo Serena mirándola el resto de sus compañeros, los cuales se prepararon para combatir.

\- Chicos yo voy a por ese monstruo, vosotros ayudad a Serena con esos mega-zombats - dijo Ash mientras sacaba su espada, Clemont saco sus pistolas, Serena desplegó sus alas para enfrentar a iguales a esas criaturas, mientras Gary sacaba su guantelete, Ash cargo hacia Sanguino, dándole varios golpes que bloqueo su oponente con su escudo, para después este dar varios golpes, esquivándolos Ash sin problemas gracias a su mayor agilidad.

\- Maldito ranger dorado, eres mas rápido de lo que pensaba, !rayo carmesí¡ - dijo Sanguino lanzando un rayo de color rojo, el cual bloqueo Ash para que no diera a unos civiles que estaban cerca, recibiendo uno de ellos el rayo, chocando contra una pared, Gary ocupo su lugar atacando a Sanguino dándole varios golpes con su arma, agrietando su escudo, Ash se acerco a la civil, siendo esta una niña, Ash miro la herida, para empezar a concentrar energía.

\- Descuida pequeña, ahora estarás recuperada - dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la herida, viéndose rodeada por una energía dorada, cerrándose estas - Ahora vete y ten cuidado vale - dijo Ash a la niña la cual se fue corriendo junto a su hermana, para este ir hacia su enemigo, dándole una estocada, destruyendo su escudo, Serena descendió para ayudar a sus compañeros - Vamos a acabar con esto chicos - le dijo a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron dispuestos a acabar con el monstruo.

\- !Pulso umbrío/rayo solar/fuerza lunar/fuego sagrado¡ - dijeron lanzando un ataque combinado, destruyendo al monstruo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Karnak miro como su monstruo era destruido, poniéndose furioso, hablando Vrak a su compañero.

\- Relájate Karnak, esto es solo el primer asalto, observa el poder de la magia oscura, maestro - le dijo a su señor, el cual supo a que se refería.

\- !Apoteosis oscura¡ - conjuro Seik haciendo crecer al monstruo, algo que consiguió llamar la atención de Karnak.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Los rangers solo observaban como el monstruo se hacia gigante, sabiendo lo que seguía.

\- !Zord Metagross/Piroar/Luxray/Tauros¡, !combinación de zords¡, !megazord artillería aural listo¡ - dijeorn convocando al megazord, el cual era visible en toda la ciudad, incluido el hospital, viéndolo Misty desde la ventana de su habitación.

\- "Tened cuidado, sobretodo tu Ash" - pensó Misty para si preocupada viendo como el megazord le daba un puñetazo al escudo de Sanguino, para recibir una estocada de su oponente, bloqueándola con sus manos y rompiendo la hoja, la cual lanzo al mar, para seguir dándole varios puñetazos, hasta conseguir destruir su escudo, Sanguino le dio una patada, recibiéndola el megazord, el cual contraataco con sus puños, dándole en la cabeza a su oponente, el cual quedo aturdido ante ese golpe, el megazord siguió dándole golpes, empezando a debilitar a su oponente, el cual cayo de rodillas adolorido.

\- Vamos a acabar con esto, !cañón elemental, fuego¡ - dijeron los rangers disparando los cañones del megazord, destruyéndolo.

\- Rangers hemos vuelto a purificar nuestro mundo - dijo Ash al tiempo que bajaban del megazord y volvían a sus casas, excepto Ash que fue corriendo al hospital a ver a Misty.

 **Sección 13**

Tras dejar a Shendu en una sala de máxima seguridad y guardar los talismanes, N se acerco a Shizuru ofreciéndole su chaqueta.

\- Toma, no vaya a alguno excitarse - le dijo en un tono firme y seguro, poniéndosela Shizuru, indicándoles el Tío que lo acompañaran, ofreciéndoles la estatua.

\- No se para que os puede servir esta estatua, pero si os enfrentáis al señor del cambio y el caos es mejor que la tengáis, y otra cosa, según una leyenda el maestro Lee Fung, un poderoso mago del chi tuvo una visión mientras meditaba debajo de esta misma estatua, dijo, que vio como la muerte evitaba a Seik, como si no pudiera tocarlo de ningún modo - dijo el Tío ofreciéndoles la estatua, Shizuru se concentro atravesando la estatua con su mano, extrayendo el fragmento de su interior sin dañarlo.

\- Solo necesitábamos esto, puede quedársela - le dijo Shizuru para después comunicarse con su maestro telepaticamente - _Maestro ya lo tenemos_ \- pensó captando sus pensamientos Exodus el cual respondió.

\- _Buen trabajo, ahora os traigo aquí_ \- le comunico Exodus a su alumna, la cual le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se acercasen y así, volver todos envueltos en un haz de luz los 3 de vuelta al Templo, mientras se despedían de quienes acababan de conocer.

 **Templo**

Los 3 acababan de llegar siendo recibidos por Mathews, el cual al ver como estaban las vestimentas de Shizuru no pudo evitar sonreír de manera picara, para decirle que se cambiase, tras esto, Exodus llamo a todos los rangers al Templo, para oír como fue la misión, sin omitir ningún detalle.

\- Shizuru acabo prácticamente, con la ropa hecha jirones, se le veía todo - dijo Trip con una sonrisa bastante pervertida en su cara, recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de la kitsune, dejándolo KO, llegando justo en ese momento Ash junto a Misty, algo que extraño a los presentes.

\- Hoy le daban el alta a Misty en el hospital, y le prometí que la recogería - dijo Ash mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, siguiendo Misty.

-Los médicos dicen que estoy bien, un poco agotada pero que con un poco de descanso se me pasada - decía mientras Gary la miraba de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose su vista en varios puntos "problemáticos" - ¿Que miras pervertido? - le dijo Misty algo molesta por como la mirabam respondiendo Gary en su tono de galán.

\- Nada nada, solo esos kilitos bien repartidos por tu cuerpo - dijo haciendo alusión a su figura, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de esta - No te estoy llamando gorda vale, lo que digo es que desde que empezamos esta loca aventura hará unos 9 meses tu cuerpo ha sufrido muchos cambios, haciéndote extremadamente sexy - dijo ganándose esta vez un puñetazo en el ojo, mientras continuaba hablando Serena.

\- La verdad es que, cuando te conocí eras una tabla de surf, ahora tienes figura - le dijo Serena empezando a sonreír Misty de manera picara, para mirar a Ash mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Crees que soy atractiva? - le dijo esta poniéndose colorado el ranger dorado, mirándola cuidadosamente antes de decir su respuesta algo nervioso.

\- Bueno la verdad es que si - le respondió dándole Misty un beso en la mejilla, para después susurrarle algo a Ash y disponerse a irse, cuando la detuvo Shizuru.

\- Misty, déjame que te enseñe a usar la mejor arma de una mujer - dijo esta llevándose a Misty siguiéndolas Serena.

\- Bueno yo voy a continuar con el estudio de ese pergamino, Mathews espera a que esas 3 vuelvan y luego los devuelves a todos a casa - le dijo Exodus a su alumno, el cual asintió antes de irse de la sala igual que su maestro.

\- Chicos, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Misty, ¿que debería regalarle? - pregunto Ash rascándose la nuca a sus compañeros, los cuales le empezaron a decir algunas ideas.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Karnak había observado el combate entre megazords, viendo a lo que se enfrentaría, decidió ir a por algunas cosas al lugar en el que había establecido su guarida, llevándose con el a varios trasgos, mientras volvía Ghetchis algo agotado, pero aun dispuesto a luchar, para arrodillarse ante Seik.

\- Mi señor, se que he fallado en la misión de traerle el fragmento, pero no todo ha sido en vano, he encontrado un lugar lleno de textos de magia negra que seguro le resultaran útiles - dijo este en un tono firme aunque siniestro, respondiendole Seik.

\- Muy bien, llévate a algunos tragos y trae esos textos aquí, mientras empezare a crear a aquellos que destruirán a esos rangers - dijo levantándose, tras un rato andando, llego a una sala circular con varios símbolos extraños inscritos con sangre en las paredes, sobre el suelo, había 7 montones de pelo, sangre, piel, trozos de armas y armaduras, estando entonando algún extraño cántico un grupo de trasgos brujos, mientras andaban alrededor del circulo - Escuchadme señores del averno, haced realidad mis pensamientos, haced que estos fragmentos de sus almas me permitan crear a aquellos que serán artífices de mi triunfo, !cread a mis espectro rangers¡ - conjuraba Seik hasta que los montones de detritos se convirtieron en seres de carne y hueso, todos cubiertos por negras túnicas, con sus rostros ocultos, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza mientras las vidas de los trasgos que ayudaron en el ritual se consumía, entrando entonces Vrak.

\- Mi señor aquí tiene los datos que hemos obtenido sobre cada uno de los rangers - dijo Vrak pasandole una carpeta a Seik, el cual leyó lo que había sobre cada uno de ellos, endureciendo la mirada al mirar la de Ash, algo que noto Vrak.

\- Muy bien, cuando vuelva Karnak dile que quiero encargarle una misión especial personalmente - le dijo Seik a su lacayo, el cual estaba observando a los espectro rangers, viendo sus verdaderas naturalezas.

\- "Cuando esos rangers los enfrenten lo que verán sera la peor de sus pesadillas hechas realidad" - pensó Vrak mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

En otra parte de la base, en el laboratorio, Zager estaba terminando de retocar unas cosas de su ultimo experimento, viéndolo todo asustados Charon y Yung, cuando entro Domino.

\- Con que ese es tu plan, debo decir que me impresiona que vayas a renunciar a tu humanidad solo por tener mas poder - le dijo esta burlona, pero Zager no pareció prestarle importancia al tono de voz usado, cuando le respondió.

\- Para permanecer en el equipo ganador es mejor ser como sus miembros, esta vez el mundo caerá a mis pies, aunque sea sirviendo a ese demonio - dijo retocando unos últimos detalles - Ya esta, ahora solo necesito unas cosas que se encuentran en mi viejo laboratorio en la antigua base del Team Rocket - dijo para después irse por la puerta, Domino no le presto atención para después irse también, dejando a los científicos que quedaban solo.

\- Yo no voy a renunciar a mi humanidad ni a mi vida solo por conquistar este mundo - dijo Yung viendo los datos del ordenador, sabiendo lo que seguiría dentro de poco.

 **Templo**

Los rangers ya han vuelto a sus respectivos hogares, encontrándose solos Exodus y sus alumnos, los cuales estaban en una pequeña sala entablando conversación.

\- Acabo de recordar algo - dijo Shizuru ganándose la atención de los presentes - Ese mago del chi me dijo que alguien que tuvo la estatua tuvo una visión, en ella se veía que la muerte no era capaz de tocar a Seik, ¿que cree que significa maestro? - le pregunto esta a Exodus, este no respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedo meditando unos minutos antes de responder.

\- Puede que de alguna manera Seik sea inmune a la muerte, por que esta no es capaz de encontrarlo - dijo Exodus con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante que reflejaba tranquilidad - Pero se que con el Oráculo de Tepoc podremos descubrir como vencerlo - dijo viendo los 3 fragmentos que ya poseía.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Ash se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, como si sufriera otra pesadilla.

 _En el sueño de Ash, se veia como este se enfrentaba al extraño demonio, el cual lanzo varias esferas de energía hasta tenerse que apoyar en una rodilla, para elevarse el demonio al que se enfrentaba._

 _\- !Lanza infernal¡ - conjuro el demonio creando una lanza de pura maldad en su mano derecha, lanzandola contra el ranger dorado, el cual fue empujado en el ultimo momento._

 _\- !Cuidado¡ - dijo quien lo aparto recibiendo el ataque, viendo horrorizado que era Misty, la cual cayo inerte entre sus brazos, derramando algunas lagrimas, para después, el demonio agitar sus alas, volando Ash por los aires hasta chocar contra una pared medio derruida._

 _Este se encontraba en el suelo de una ciudad en ruinas rodeado de llamas por todas partes, a su alrededor, se veía a sus compañeros por el suelo, inertes, descendiendo delante de el una enorme figura parecida a un demonio, distinguiendo en su armadura roja como la sangre 3 cabezas de lobo y en su espalda, unas enormes alas llenas de plumas negras mirándole el demonio fijamente a los ojos._

 _\- Y así, evitare mi destrucción, con tu sangre y tu alma - dijo aquella criatura, su voz era profunda y sonaba como si la dijeran varias personas a la vez en tonos sutilmente diferentes, antes de clavar su espada en el corazón de Ash, gritando de dolor y rabia por no haber podido detener a ese monstruo._

\- !Nooooo¡ - grito Ash al despertarse de la pesadilla, llevándose sus manos a donde el demonio le clavaba la espada, empezando a respirar agitadamente tumbado en el sofá - "No puedo fallar, no debo fallar, por mi, por mi mundo, por ella" - pensó para si lleno de determinación antes de intentar quedarse dormido.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Que significan esos extraños sueños?, ¿y que son esos espectro rangers?, ¿conseguirá Ash un buen regalo para el cumpleaños de Misty? esto y mucho mas en el próximo chapter, ahora, tal y como prometí en el capitulo anterior un pequeño adelanto de mi siguiente fic

 **EL OTRADIMENSIONEITOR 2: PROBLEMAS LUNATICOS**

Crossover entre Phineas y Ferb y los Looney Tunes de **HUMOR**.

El doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz a reconstruido su OTRADIMENSIONEITOR y planea usarlo para traer un ejercito capaz de ayudarle a conquistar el Área de los 3 Estados, siendo detenido por el agente P, sin embargo, el invento funciona a medias y trae a los Looney Tunes, y lo peor de todo, parece ser que por algún efecto secundario del viaje entre dimensiones la mayoría se han vuelto malvados, empezando a realizar todo tipo de crímenes por la ciudad de Dambile, ahora Perry el ornitorrinco, con ayuda de los 2 únicos Looney Tunes que no han sido afectados, deberán atrapar a todos los fugitivos, evitar que Doofenshmirtz conquiste el Área de los 3 Estados, y a la vez, evitar ser descubiertos.

Muy bien ahora os hablare de esos acertijos, como ya dije, los rangers viajaran a otros 3 universos en busca de los fragmentos de Oráculo restantes, y ustedes deberán descubrir cuales, una vez tengan la respuesta deberán enviármela por PM o review, y aquellos que acierten serán recompensados pudiendo elegir que crimen ha realizado alguno de los Looney Tunes o enviar un Inator.

Post data yo ya he elegido los del Coyote, lo siento viejos, ahora esos 3 acertijos.

 **1º:** Aquí existen monstruos atrapados en cilindros con varios cristales en sus cuerpos, siendo a la vez la clave para el fin del mundo.

 **2º:** Protagonizado por un gran robots, cuyos puños volaban por el cielo.

 **3º** **:** Protagonizado por un maestro de las artes marciales infravalorado, algunos lo consideran un dragón.

Como diría el cerdito Porky, eeeeso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos.


	32. Capitulo 32, Un cumpleaños (de espanto)

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 31: Un cumpleaños de espanto

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Es el día del cumpleaños de Misty, Ash estaba nervioso andando por las calles de la ciudad, preparando su plan para impresionar a Misty, cuando sintió una presencia maligna.

En casa de Misty, Daisy se disponía a despertar a su hermana, cuando abrió la puerta vio que esta no se encontraba en la habitación, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

En un bosque cerca de la ciudad, Misty se encontraba atada a un poste de madera, amordazada, llevaba una camiseta azul y una falda del mismo color a la altura de las rodillas y una medias blancas, viendo fijamente a su captor, que le quito la mordaza para empezar a hablar.

\- Ja, así seguro atraeré a tus compañeros, siéndome mas fácil quitados a todos vuestros poderes - dijo el captor, mientras Misty lo miraba llena de furia y rencor.

\- Bueno Paúl, espero no te importe que cuando salga de aquí te los arranque - dijo Misty con veneno a su captor, este sin embargo la ignoro por completo, para recordar lo que le dijo Shizuru hace unos días.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Shizuru acababa de llevar a Misty y Serena a una sala con una cama y varios armarios, deduciendo las chicas que debía ser su dormitorio, diciéndoles la kitsune._

 _\- El arma mas poderosa de una mujer es la seducción, da igual de que hombre hablemos, todos son manipulables usando su instinto reproductor contra ellos - le dijo a ambas chicas asintiendo ambas - Mentid, excitad, ponedlos cachondos, lo que haga falta, ¿entendido? - le dijo a ambas preguntando Misty._

 _\- ¿Y si acaba intentando algo? - le pregunto Misty molesta por lo que pudiese pasar en un caso así, diciéndole._

 _\- Para eso esta el llevar un cuchillo en la liga - dijo esta sacando una navaja de debajo de su falda poniéndose nerviosas ambas - Mirad, voy a regalaros uno a cada una - le dijo sacando unas ligas de su cómoda con navaja incorporada, para decirles que la guarden bien, para después indicarles que se fueran amablemente._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Misty pensó para si recordando lo que le dijo Shizuru, teniendo una idea, para empezar a decir con un tono seductor.

\- Sabes que, la verdad es que tu punto de vista del mundo es muy interesante - dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de su captor mientras empezaba a buscar en si liga, dando con el cuchillo que tenia escondido - La verdad es que Ash es un aburrido - dijo mientras se movía de la manera mas seductora que podía en su situación - ¿He oído que te gusta torturar? - le pregunto seductoramente mientras sacaba su cuchillo y empezaba a cortar sus ligaduras - La verdad es que soy masoquista, ¿te gustaría darme unos azotes? - le dijo excitando al ranger malvado, el cual empezó a esbozar una sonrisa picara - "Lo que dijo Shizuru es verdad, un hombre es fácil manipularlo si sabes hacerlo" - pensó para si Misty mientras terminaba de cortar la cuerdas, sujetándolas para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba suelta - Ven acércate, Misty necesita acción - dijo acercándose mas Paúl, cuando lo vio bastante cerca, se quito las cuerdas y clavo su cuchillo en el morpher del ranger malvado, para empezar a correr rápidamente mientras gritaba - !Eso te pasa por ser un hombre¡ - le decía mientras seguía corriendo, no debía dejar que la alcanzase, hasta que se encontró con Ash, corriendo hacia sus brazos con cuidado de no clavarle el cuchillo que todavía tenia en la mano.

\- Misty - dijo Ash abrazando con fuerza a su pareja, poniéndose colorada esta, tras soltarla, esta lo miro detenidamente a los ojos - ¿Paúl esta aquí no? - le pregunto Ash asintiendo la pelirroja - Así que era eso lo que sentía, debemos irnos - dijo cuando oyó a alguien a su espalda.

\- Creo que no te iras - le dijo el ranger malvado, Ash lo miro detenidamente, cuando sin previo aviso, este le lanzo un cuchillo al ranger dorado, interceptándolo Misty, que quedo herida en el brazo izquierdo, Ash se transformo y ataco a su oponente, el cual parecía débil, el daño en su morpher lo estaba debilitando rápidamente, algo que aprovecho Ash para usar "fuego sagrado", derribandolo - Os aseguro que me haré con vuestros poderes - dijo yéndose de hay, acercándose Ash a Misty viendo su herida.

\- Es solo un rasguño - dijo Misty ocultando el dolor, no quería preocuparlo, Ash no le presto atención y puso sus manos sobre la herida, curandola - !Increíble¡ - exclamo la pelirroja cuando llegaron los demás rangers, poniéndolos rápidamente al día de lo ocurrido, cuando oyeron unas palmadas.

\- Bravo rangers, aunque vuestros problemas no han hecho mas que empezar - dijo Vrak apareciendo detrás de los rangers, cuando aparecieron 7 encapuchados - Os presento a los espectro rangers - dijo señalando a los encapuchados, los cuales se enfrentaron a los rangers, luchando a mano desnuda con estos, pareciendo un combate a iguales, los rangers atacaban con determinación, pero sus oponentes parecía que conocían cada movimiento de los rangers a la perfección.

\- Enfrentarse a estos tipos es como enfrentarse a uno mismo - decía Gary mientras recibía un puñetazo en la cara por parte de su oponente, para contraatacar con una patada, siendo bloqueado sin problema, los demás tenían el mismo problema, sus oponentes los repelían con una perfección milimétrica, casi como si supieran lo que iban a hacer antes de hacerlo, algo que resultaba frustrante, cuando sus oponentes lanzaron rayos de energía lanzando a todos los rangers por los aires, los cuales cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

\- Quitaos las capuchas, que tiemblen ante sus destructores - le ordeno Vrak a los espectro rangers, los cuales obedecieron sin rechistar, mostrando sus rostros a los rangers, los cuales se quedaron en shock ante lo que veían.

\- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla - decía N viendo a quienes tenia delante, siendo Misty quien continuo.

\- Nos hemos, enfrentado, a nosotros mismos - dijo viendo la apariencia de los espectro rangers, los cuales eran idénticos a ellos, excepto en que sus ojos eran completamente negros, siendo su mirada fría y aterradora, sintiendo los rangers miedo ante lo que veían.

\- Somos mas poderosos - dijo el espectro Gary con desdén mientras miraba fijamente los pechos de Misty y Serena con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Mas listos - dijo la espectro Serena en un tono siniestro y aterrador mientras vigilaba los movimientos de los rangers.

\- Mas fuertes - dijo el espectro Trip mientras empezaba a comerse unos frutos de un árbol cercano.

\- Pero malvados - dijo el espectro Ash, que parecía ser el líder lleno de orgullo y prepotencia mientras miraba a su reverso, cuando los rangers desaparecieron.

\- !Panda de cobardes cuando os coja os arranco la **** cabeza¡ - dijo la espectro Misty llena de ira y furia mientras arrancaba un árbol con una mano y lo lanzaba como si fuera una simple ramita, para después irse todos con Vrak de vuelta a la cueva.

 **Templo**

Los rangers se encontraban respirando agitadamente en la sala de entrenamiento, ayudandoles Exodus y sus alumnos a levantarse, empezando a hablar Exodus.

\- Hicisteis un buen trabajo espantando a Paúl al dañar su morpher, eso lo dejara sin luchar un tiempo - dijo mientras los rangers se recuperaban del susto, para después respirar hondo y continuar hablando - Ahora, hablemos de aquellos que os han vencido - les dijo este llamando su atención - Esos enemigos no son una copia como los Psicorangers - les dijo consiguiendo llamar aun mas su atención - Ni tampoco son unas imitaciones como los Dark rangers - les dijo haciendo que siguieran escuchándolos - Ni son unas versiones alternativas malvadas como los Doom rangers - dijo consiguiendo tener toda su atención - Esas cosas son algo mucho peor, son fragmentos de vuestras almas - dijo poniéndose confusos los rangers - Esas cosas son parte de vosotros, vuestros deseos mas oscuros, vuestros sueños inconclusos, vuestros mas crueles y egoístas pensamientos, en definitiva, son la maldad que hay en vosotros - dijo aclarando lo que eran - Dentro de todos nosotros hay una lucha entre el bien y el mal, casi ninguna alma es totalmente blanca ni negra - dijo siguiendo sus alumnos.

\- Dentro del Yin hay un poco de Yang - dijo Mathews mientras le pasaba una bebida isotónica a Serena.

\- Y dentro del Yang hay un poco de Yin - dijo Shizuru alegre mientras le daba un refresco a Clemont.

\- En definitiva, Seik mediante su magia ha separado la parte mas oscura de vuestras almas y les ha dado una forma física, tienen todos vuestros conocimientos, habilidades y recuerdos hasta el momento de su creación - dijo haciendo que los rangers se pusieran serios, hablando Serena.

\- ¿Y como vamos a vencerlos? - pregunto preocupada, Exodus solo se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Consiguiendo que alcancéis vuestro ultimo nivel de poder - dijo llamando su atención - Hace unos días, invoque a los espíritus de los guardianes legendarios para que os ayudaran a alcanzar todo vuestro potencial, diciéndome que "cuando estáis en armonía con los espíritus de vuestros cristales, os enseñaremos como liberar vuestro poder", no se que tendréis que hacer para armonizados con vuestros cristales, pero creo que sera buena idea un entrenamiento - dijo cuando Misty le dijo a Ash.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? - le pregunto a Ash ladeando este la cabeza confuso - ¿Como pudiste curar tan rápido mi herida? - dijo señalando donde se había clavado el cuchillo, añadiendo Serena.

\- En el ultimo ataque hizo algo idéntico, curando las heridas de una niña que fue alcanzada por el monstruo - dijo esta respondiendo Ash algo confuso.

\- No se como lo hago - dijo desanimando a sus compañeros - Pero se que puedo acelerar la curación de las heridas - dijo llamando la atención de Exodus, el cual coloco su mano sobre la frente de Ash, viendo los recuerdos recientes de como curo a Misty.

\- Extraordinario - dijo consiguiendo la atención de los rangers y sus alumnos - Es algo muy raro ver a alguien con poderes sanadores, solo unos pocos guardianes del aura han conseguido desarrollar esta habilidad, de hecho ya lo hiciste cuando enfrentasteis a Tarrasca - dijo recordando como liberaba una ola de energía que curo a sus compañeros - Misty sera mejor que te devuelva a casa, no vaya a darle algo a tu hermana - dijo consiguiendo hacer reír a los presentes - Antes de iros, tengo que contaros algo respecto a Paúl y a el Ash Fuerza Pokemon - dijo llamando la atención de los rangers - Ambos están destinados a enfrentarse, así lo han decidido los hados - dijo dejando confusos a los rangers - Así lo ha decidido el destino, mejor - dijo asintiendo los rangers - A y antes de que se me olvide, que tengas un buen día Misty - dijo antes de transportar a los rangers a donde estaban.

\- Maestro se esta volviendo un blando - dijo Shizuru entre risas empezando a reír también Mathews y el propio Exodus.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Ash acababa de llegar junto a Misty a la puerta de casa de esta, abriéndola Daisy, abrazando a la pelirroja con fuerza mientras se colaba entre sus piernas Pikachu subiendo este al hombro de su entrenador.

\- Estas bien, me has tenido preocupada - dijo esta mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas - ¿Que ha pasado? - le pregunto a ambos, Misty respiro hondo y le contesto.

\- Si estoy con estas pintas es por que me las estaba probando ayer por la noche, justo cuando alguien me saco de la habitación, conseguí escapar hace una hora, ahuyentandolo Ash, ahora si me disculpas me gustaría darme una ducha - le dijo subiendo las escaleras, preguntando Daisy a Ash.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con los rangers? - le pregunto asintiendo este, ambos entraron en casa para platicar un rato, cuando empezó a llorar la niña.

\- Déjame que te ayude - le dijo Ash subiendo ambos las escaleras, siendo que la pequeña había ensuciado el pañal, cambiándoselo Ash en un instante - Ya esta limpia la pequeña Rose - dijo sujetando a la pequeña, impresionando a la rubia.

\- Increíble, no esperaba que supieras cuidar niños - dijo esta cogiendo a su hija, respondiendo Ash algo nervioso.

\- Bueno, durante mis viajes me he quedado varias sin dinero, y he tenido que buscar algún trabajillo para financiarlo - dijo riendo la rubia, saliendo al poco Misty cambiara de ropa - No lo olvides, me la tienes que distraer hasta la noche - le dijo Daisy a Ash asintiendo este, hablando a su novia.

\- Misty, ¿que te parece si damos una vuelta y almorzamos fuera?, yo invito - dijo sonriendo subiéndose Pikachu a los brazos de la pelirroja, esta sonrió antes de contestar.

\- Claro, déjame coger unas cosas y ahora te acompaño - dijo entrando unos instantes en su habitación, saliendo con su piedra-llave al cuello, para agarrarse al brazo de Ash con fuerza y salir por la puerta.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Los espectro rangers estaban entrenando, todos excepto el espectro Clemont, el cual trabajaba en un extraño aparato, cuando entro en la sala en la que estaban Seik junto a Vrak.

\- Espectro naranja - dijo Seik refiriéndose a la parte malvada del alma de Clemont - Tu seras el primero en enfrentar a los rangers, mas te vale no fallar - le dijo al aludido, el cual solo se inclino ante su señor para seguir trabajando en lo que hacia.

\- "Cuando esto este acabado, esos rangers serán historia" - pensaba para si mientras seguía trabajando, poniéndose la espectro rosa celosa de que el fuera el primero y la espectro azul furiosa, siendo ambas detenidas por el espectro dorado.

En el laboratorio, Zager acababa de conectar un enorme tubo a uno de los aparatos del lugar, mirando lo que había en el interior de este, viéndose una silueta en su interior, la cual estaba quieta flotando en un extraño liquido verde, entrando Calisto en la sala.

\- ¿Eso servirá para destruir a esos rangers? - pregunto la general al científico, el cual solo se giro para mirarla unos instantes, para después seguir con su trabajo.

\- "Cuando te hayas recuperado mi creación, esos rangers no tendrán oportunidad, y si no te recuperas, me seras útil para hacerme mas poderoso" - pensaba para si el científico maligno mientras retocaba algunas cosas de su experimento.

En otra sala, Vrak estaba ayudando a Ghetchis con unos pergaminos, los cuales contenían numerosas formulas y hechizos, escritos en numerosas y extrañas lenguas.

\- Con todo este conocimiento mi poder sera inigualable, te aseguro que conseguiré el favor del amo Seik trayéndole el aura del próximo heredero, ya lo veras Vrak - decía Ghetchis mientras leía detenidamente uno de los libros, Vrak por su parte estaba investigando en esos pergaminos y textos cualquier información sobre la piedra de las sombras, con varios datos interesantes.

\- "Así que esa piedra es nada mas y menos que el corazón de un dragón maligno petrificado, eso explica el cambio de aspecto de ese inútil de Predacon al vincularse con ella, solo debo buscar la manera de extraer su poder y podre liberar todo mi potencial" - pensaba para si el actual segundo al mando de Seik mientras encontraba un conjuro que pudiera darle lo que quería.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Ash y Misty estuvieron paseando por la ciudad todo el día, comportándose Ash de manera ejemplar, llevándola a almorzar a una pequeña cafetería, para después irse a andar hacia la playa.

\- "¿Me pregunto si habrán terminado la sorpresa?" - pensaba para si Ash mientras iba cogido del brazo por Misty, la cual parecía contenta a pesar de como había empezado el día, recordando Ash el sueño que tuvo hace unos días, poniéndose tenso - "Te protegeré Misty, evitare que eso suceda" - pensó para si mientras seguían andando hacia la playa, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

\- !Mas cuidado vale¡ o la próxima vez te pondré una multa - grito el joven que se había puesto en su camino, reconociéndolo Ash, rubio, alborotado, indudablemente, Barry.

\- Oye cálmate Barry, ¿Vale? - le dijo Ash mientras Misty se separaba de el para dejarle sitio, contestándole Barry algo malhumorado.

\- De eso nada me la vas a pagar, con un combate - dijo asintiendo Ash, ambos se alejaron poniéndose Misty a cierta distancia detrás de Ash.

\- Buena suerte - dijo Misty dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pareja, el cual sabia lo que iba a hacer.

\- !Adelante Empoleon¡ - llamo Barry a su pokemon, el cual emergió imponente dispuesto a combatir, Ash solo se relajo antes de sacar a su pokemon.

\- !Adelante Pikachu¡ - dijo este, pero Pikachu no se separo de Misty, no haciéndole ningún caso a su entrenador - En fin, !adelante Oshawott¡ - dijo sacando al pokemon de agua, mirándolo Misty con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Que mono - expreso la chica en un tono dulce y cariñoso mientras abrazaba a Pikachu, el cual estaba muy contento de estar donde estaba, empezando el combate.

\- !Empoleon "hidro-cañón"¡ - ordeno Barry a su pokemon, el cual lanzo el poderoso ataque directo al pokemon de Ash.

\- !Oshawott bloquealo con "concha filo"¡ - ordeno Ash a su pokemon, el cual corto la esfera de agua por la mitad sin recibir ni un rasguño - !Ahora Oshawott usa "demolición"¡ - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, que se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa dando de lleno en su oponente, que se tambaleo ante ese ataque.

\- !¿Como puede ser un pokemon tan pequeñajo tan fuerte?¡ - exclamo Barry al ver la facilidad con la que Ash había ganado la ventaja - !Empoleon usa "ala de acero"¡ - le ordeno este a su pokemon, no dándole tiempo a Oshawott de esquivarlo, haciendo que retrocediera.

\- !Oshawott "escaldar"¡ - le ordeno Ash a su pokemon, lanzando una gran cantidad de agua hirviendo, quemando a su oponente el cual se retorcía ante las quemaduras - !Oshawott acabemos con "aqua-jet"¡ - dijo ordenandole a su pokemon que usase el rápido movimiento, respondiendo Barry.

\- !"Rayo hielo"¡ - dijo lanznado su pokemon un rayo que congelo a Oshawott, pero este no se detuvo como es habitual al quedar un pokemon congelado, sino que se convirtió en un proyectil helado, dándole a Empoleon y dejándolo fuera de combate, rompiéndose el hielo - !Muy bien quiero la revancha¡ - le grito Barry pero Ash se encogió de hombros.

\- Mira, cualquier otro día te la daría, pero hoy es su cumpleaños, por lo que no - dijo Ash quedándose como una piedra Barry, para coger de la mano a Misty e irse de hay, Misty se agarro a este dispuesto a seguirlo, Pikachu se puso de nuevo en el hombro de su entrenador mientras Oshawott era cogido por Misty, yendo hacia la playa, cuando llegaron a la playa estuvieron andando por la arena hasta que empezó a caer el atardecer.

\- Ash, dime, ¿te pasa algo? - dijo viendo lo pensativo que estaba su novio, este se volteo a mirarla a los ojos, viendo lo preocupada que estaba, para respirar hondo.

\- Desde hace un tiempo estoy teniendo sueños extraños, se lo conté a Exodus, este, me dijo, que lo mas posible es que fueran visiones - dijo serenándose antes de continuar - En ellos veía mi muerte, y también la tuya - dijo poniéndose las manos en la boca ante las terribles palabras.

\- Ash yo, lo siento - dijo Misty cabizbaja ante lo que acababa de oír, siendo abrazada por Ash para calmarla, tras unos minutos así Ash se separo de ella mirándola a los ojos.

\- Misty, ¿que viste en mi? - le pregunto este dejando a Misty algo confusa - Lo que quiero decir es que, ¿por que decidiste salir conmigo? podrías aspirar a mas - le dijo a la pelirroja, esta sonrió antes de contestarle.

\- Es verdad que eres algo irritante, molesto, pegajoso - dijo poniendo cabizbajo a su pareja - Pero también eres valiente, cariñoso, justo, inteligente, astuto, dedicado, leal, eres alguien increíble - dijo esta para abrazar a Ash con fuerza, quedándose mirando fijamente ambos a los ojos, para empezar a acercar sus labios lentamente, besándose ambos con el atardecer como fondo, tras este y dulce momento ambos decidieron volver a casa cogidos de la mano, cuando estaban cerca de casa, Ash le puso una venda en los ojos a su pareja, ayudándola a entrar en casa, todo estaba a oscuras, cuando se encendieron todas las luces de repente.

\- !Sorpresa¡ - oyó Misty de numerosas personas, quitándose la venda y viendo a todas sus hermanas junto a todos sus amigos en el recibidor, poniéndose nerviosa al ver a tantos seres queridos, para acabar besando sin previo aviso a Ash, que se quedo paralizado al sentir el roce de sus labios.

\- !Eh parejita dejad algo para cuando os caséis¡ - dijo May viendo como ambos se besaban.

\- Misty acaba de usar "beso dulce" - exclamo Clemont mientras veía el beso, añadiendo Shauna.

\- Y ha sido muy eficaz - añadió dándole un beso a Clemont, que se quedo quieto ante ella, viéndolo todo Bonnie, que también estaba entre los invitados, a los pocos minutos, todos salieron al jardín, que se encontraba adornado para la ocasión, disfrutando todos de la fiesta, en una esquina, se reunieron los rangers masculinos.

\- Y bien Ash, ¿cual de nuestros consejos funciono? - pregunto Gary al azabache, el cual solo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Si debía seguir un consejo, me alegro de hacerle caso a Clemon - dijo con los brazos cruzados este siendo zarandeado por sus compañeros.

En otra parte de la ciudad, el malvado Paúl estaba comprobando los daños de su morpher, cuando Exodus apareció a su lado, el ranger oscuro se preparo para luchar, pero Exodus lo agarro con una llave Kimura (es la misma llave que usa la policía para inmovilizar a los criminales).

\- Si no quieres que te rompa el brazo mas te vale escucharme, primero, mas te vale no volver a este universo o me asegurare de que el infierno parezca un jardín de flores, segundo, te doy un plazo de 2 meses para prepararte, por que cuando acaben esos 2 meses, iré a por ti - le dijo antes de soltarlo e irse no sin antes enviar al ranger a su universo natal.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Servirá de algo la amenaza de Exodus? y esos 2 ¿podrán tener tranquilidad?, ¿cual es el plan de espectro Clemont?, todo esto y mas en los próximos chapters, hasta luego.


	33. Capitulo 33, Legion cibernetica

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 32: Legión cibernetica

 **Templo**

Exodus estaba ayudando a entrenar a Ash en combate sin armas, junto a Misty y Mathews, los cuales observaban el entrenamiento tranquilamente, Ash imitaba los movimientos de Exodus cuidadosamente, para empezar el verdadero reto.

\- Ash, ahora te enfrentaras a unos espejismo - dijo creando 10 rinshis los cuales esperaban una orden - Atacad - le ordeno a los espejismos, atacando los rinshis sin ninguna arma, Ash bloqueo los golpes de los que venían de frente, para dar un salto y golpear a sus oponentes, agarrándolo 2 de ellos por detrás, dando un cabezazo para escapar y conseguir derrotarlos, entonces Ash creo una esfera con su aura atacando a los rinshis, derrotando a los que quedaban - Debes bloquear los ataques que vengan por los lados, ademas deberías practicar los movimientos básicos - le dijo empezando a entrenar de nuevo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba en la sala del trono, cuando entro el espectro naranja haciendo una reverencia ante su señor, Seik solo observo a su creación diciendo el espectro.

\- Mi lord, ya estoy listo para destruir a esos rangers - le dijo espectro Clemont a Seik, diciendo este.

\- Muy bien, lleva a las tropas que necesites, también le ordenare a Calisto que te acompañe - le dijo al espectro, entrando a los pocos minutos su general, la cual se inclino ante ante su señor.

\- ¿Que desea lord Seik? - dijo esta levantándose, para decirle su señor.

\- Acompañaras al espectro ranger en su misión de destruir a los rangers, ahora id, y no me falléis - les ordeno Seik a sus sirvientes, yéndose todos, entrando luego Karnak - Veo que ya has vuelto, muy bien esta es tu misión - dijo a su general dándole las ordenes.

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Clemont andaba por las calles junto a Bonnie y Shauna camino del aeropuerto, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el cumpleaños de Misty, donde le habían contado de su relación a su hermana, subiendo a la hora en un avión que iba hacia ciudad Luminalia, viajando tranquilamente en este, llegando al día siguiente.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Al día siguiente de volver, Clemont fue a ver al profesor Sycamore sobre algunas ideas, estuvieron hablando un rato cuando el profesor toco un tema interesante.

\- ¿Por que no le dijiste nada a ella antes?, te gusta desde hace tiempo, pero no se lo dijiste hasta hace poco, ¿no es lo bastante importante para ti? - le pregunto el profesor al joven inventor, el cual se quedo pensando unos minutos antes de responder.

\- Es verdad, ni siquiera yo lo se, puede que me concentre demasiado en mis inventos - dijo bajando la cabeza molesto consigo mismo.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba terminando de traducir el pergamino, sus alumnos estaban ayudandole con otro proyecto en el taller.

\- ¿Shizuru pasame esa llave por favor? - le dijo Mathews a su compañera, cogiendo una llave inglesa y dándosela a este, el cual estaba ajustando unos detalles de algún nuevo invento, cuando sonó la alarma.

\- El ataque es en ciudad Luminalia, avisare a los rangers, ¿podrás acabar tu solo Mathews? - dijo Shizuru asintiendo su compañero, a los pocos segundos llegaron los rangers, incluida Misty y exceptuando a Clemont, para enseñarles unas imágenes, en ellas se veían mega-zombats atacando desde el aire, con el apoyo de trasgos, sombríos y krybots por tierra, todos se disponían a ir, cuando Exodus, que había dejado de traducir para ayudar, detuvo a Misty.

\- En tu estado no puedes serles de ayuda en la batalla, pero puedes serles útiles desde aquí, siendo sus ojos y oídos, dándoles apoyo táctico - dijo asintiendo esta - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo antes de teletransportarse los rangers a la ciudad.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Clemont estaba transformado luchando contra varios trasgos, mientras ayudaba a la gente a huir a un refugio ubicado en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, cuando llegaron sus compañeros para ayudarlo, oyendo a Misty por sus comunicadores.

\- _Chicos son demasiados, deberéis divididos si queréis acabar con ellos rápidos, Serena, N, encargaos de los mega-zombats, Clemont tu padre necesita ayuda, esta el la Torre Prisma, el resto dividí os y reducid a los demás_ \- ordeno esta por los comunicadores, preguntando Ash con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana? - dijo aludiendo al hecho de que tendría que ir a pie, cuando hablo Shizuru.

\- _No necesariamente, hemos trabajado en algo para ti_ \- dijo enviándole los datos al ranger dorado, empezando los rangers a llamar a sus vehículos mientras Serena sacaba sus alas igual que N.

\- !Quad relámpago/trineo lunar/moto serpiente-hierba¡ - dijeron Clemont, Gary y Trip subiendo en sus vehículos, para Ash tocar el cristal de su morpher y llamar a su nuevo vehículo.

\- !Ven a mi, surca-cielos¡ - dijo apareciendo su vehículo, este era una moto, con la diferencia de que en vez de ruedas había unos extraños dispositivos que hacían que levitase en el aire, esta era dorada con detalles en forma de sol en los lados y la cabeza de Ho-Oh esculpida en la parte delantera, dejando a todos impresionados, para después separarse.

Ash iba a toda velocidad por la zona sur de la ciudad, dando estocadas con su espada mientras iba a toda velocidad en su moto voladora, una sensación inigualable, cuando algo desde uno de los tejados de la ciudad, disparo un proyectil de energía sobre el vehículo, haciendo que Ash perdiera el control de este, viéndose obligado a saltar antes de que el vehículo se estrellada contra un muro, siendo transportado de vuelta al templo, mientras varios krybots y trasgos le rodeaban.

\- Por que no me extraña - dijo mientras sacaba su espada y su daga y atacaba a los trasgos que se ponían en su camino, mientras desviaba los disparos de los krybots, viéndose obligado a soltar sus armas y luchar a mano limpia cuando 6 Machoke con armadura aparecieron y le atacaron, deduciendo que servían a Seik, dándole un puñetazo al que tenia en frente, empezando a luchar contra ellos.

Serena estaba volando sobre las calles de la ciudad atacando a los mega-zombats, disparandoles con su arco y usando "fuerza lunar" sobre ellos, cuando una flecha la alcanzo en su propulsor, cayendo hasta una azotea, donde estaba Calisto armada con un arco, el cual guardo para sacar una espada.

\- No creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, !sable ígneo¡ - conjuro Serena sacando su arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, empezando ambas a luchar.

Los demás rangers también estaban luchando, ya fuera el el aire o en tierra, contra un gran numero de enemigos.

En la plaza de la Torre Prisma, Blaziken-man (Meyer) atacaba a los sombríos con la arma que le había dado Exodus, cuando fue salvado de uno que venia por detrás por Clemont, de un disparo directo de su pistola, Meyer se disponía a abrazar a su "hijo", cuando este disparo varias veces sobre el, dejándolo herido, justo cuando llego el verdadero Clemont, viendo a su "doble" malvado.

\- Pensé que no llegarías nunca, ranger naranja, o debería decir Clemont, así podre destruirte, y luego al resto de tus compañeros - dijo el espectro ranger a Clemont, para disparar varios proyectiles desde sus pistolas el espectro ranger directo a Clemont, desviándose estos hacia los lados intentando darle a Meyer, bloqueándolos Clemont disparando sus pistolas, dándole a todos los proyectiles.

\- Vete, yo me encargo de el - dijo ayudando a su padre a levantarse, este le hizo caso de mala gana y se fue quedando ambos solos - !Cuchillas relámpago¡ - dijo Clemont sacando sus garras y lanzándose al combate, esquivando sus golpes su oponente sin esfuerzo alguno, cuando llego Gary y le ataco al espectro ranger con sus kunais, evitándolos este.

\- !Krybots¡ - grito el espectro ranger lanzando varias esferas que contenían en total unos 25 krybots, los cuales se pusieron a luchar contra Gary, para disparar a Clemont, aunque este intentaba esquivar los proyectiles, estos se redirigían hacia el, dándole por todas partes - Da igual cuanto lo intentes, soy mas poderoso que tu - dijo disparando un proyectil que dio a Gary justo en la espalda, a pesar de estar de espaldas a este, Clemont vio el ataque a traición y apretó los puños para atacar a su reverso oscuro, el cual salto y disparo sobre el, dándole en una rodilla, haciéndole caer.

\- !Khopesh antiguos¡ - dijo sacando sus espadas y atacando al espectro naranja, el cual seguía evitando los golpes para propinarle un rodillazo en el abdomen y disparar una de sus pistolas repetidas veces sobre el torso del ranger naranja, para después lanzarlo por los aires de un disparo de mayor potencia.

\- Como te he dicho, da igual que te enfrentes a mi solo o con todos tus compañeros, puedo sin problemas - dijo lleno de malicia mientras Clemont se levantaba con dificultad, mientras llegaba Trip y ayudaba a Gary con los krybots, los cuales se auto-reparaban al ser destruidos, disparandoles varias veces el espectro ranger, destruyendo definitivamente a los krybots y dejando heridos a los rangers negro y verde, cuando Clemont le disparo directamente en la cabeza a máxima potencia, sin hacerle un rasguño.

\- ¿Como puede ser que no te haya hecho nada? - exclamo Clemont jadeando al ver darse la vuelta a su oponente sin ningún problema, el cual solo empezó a reír desquiciadamente.

\- Parece que tendré que adoptar mi forma monstruo para destruirte, eso sera divertido - dijo empezando a acumular energía, para transformarse, ahora tenia una especie de gorjal al cuello como el de un Heliolisk, su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de engranajes que no paraban de girar, también tenia engranajes visibles en sus piernas y uno en medio del torso, en su mano derecha era apreciable una extraña abertura, como la boca de un cañón, ademas llevaba una coraza con los símbolos del Imperio de las Maquinas y de Venjix en sus hombros, por ultimo, su cabeza era una versión cibernetica de la de Clemont, su ojo derecho era un visor rojo y el derecho normal, su pelo era una maraña de cable de color plateado, para hablar con una voz que sonaba metálica - Ahora soy todopoderoso - dijo para disparar sus pistolas, dándole varias veces a Clemont en el torso ignorando a Gary y a Trip, los cuales aprovecharon y le atacaron, bloqueando sus golpes sin problemas y atacándolos con sus pistolas, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo inconscientes, para empezar a concentrar energía con el gorjal mientras se giraba hacia Clemont - Despídete de este mundo, !retroplasma¡ - dijo disparando el cañón de su mano, dándole a Clemont, saliendo este volando por los aires, mientras Gary y Trip eran transportados de vuelta al templo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba observando la batalla junto a todos sus generales y los demás espectro rangers, viendo con satisfacción que su creación era imparable, pensando Vrak.

\- "Si ese es el poder del mas débil de los espectro rangers, ningún ranger tiene oportunidad contra el mas poderoso" - pensó para si Vrak mientras se giraba a mirar al espectro dorado, que se encontraba en una pared observando el combate con los brazos cruzados.

 **Templo**

Los rangers estaban siendo atendidos por Misty y Shizuru, Ash solo tenia unos cuantos moretones por el cuerpo, Serena tenia un brazo vendado debido a un golpe que le había dado Calisto en el hombro, N era el que mejor estaba, siendo los que estaban peor Gary y Trip, que tenían numerosas heridas en sus cuerpos, Exodus observaba todo justo cuando apareció en medio de la habitación Mathews con Clemont en sus brazos, este se veía muy débil y estaba lleno de todo tipo de heridas.

\- Hacia mucho que no me teletransportaba, estoy hecho polvo - dijo Mathews cayendo agotado al suelo, para Exodus sentar a su alumno y ayudar a Shizuru a tratar las heridas de Clemont.

\- "Ese espectro ranger no estaba luchando con todo lo que tiene, esto les sera difícil" - pensó para si Exodus mientras atendía a los rangers.

Vemos un enorme acantilado, Clemont estaba a los pies de este viéndolo desde abajo, pudiendo distinguir una silueta en la parte mas alta de este, vio unas escaleras, pero su instinto le decía que trepara por la pared, decidiendo coger las escaleras, las cuales no parecían tener fin, cuando miro atrás, vio que no había subido ni un solo escalón, frustrado, empezó a subir por la pared, estuvo subiendo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta llegar al fin a la cima, desde allí se veía que estaba en un gran cañón, viendo a la figura que hay lo esperaba sintiendo la brisa que corría.

- _Has tardado una eternidad Clemont, el ranger naranja del viento_ \- dijo aquella figura la cual se veía borrosa, preguntando algo molesto Clemont.

- _¿Como sabes quien soy?_ \- pregunto este dispuesto a luchar si era necesario, empezando a ser mas reconocible quien era ese extraño sujeto, este era un hombre de unos 35 años, pelo morado largo y una barba, llevaba una túnica de color naranja con detalles negro, ademas de una especie de paracaídas verde, sus ojos eran pequeños y fríos, el cual tenia un extraño símbolo en sus ropas el cual parecía un tornado.

\- _Déjame que me presente ranger naranja, me llamo Kyosuke, fui uno de los primeros discípulos de Exodus, el caballero del vació, soy uno de los 7 guardianes del aura originales_ \- decía el hombre a Clemont, su voz era rápida y fluida como una brisa veraniega - _Estas en el Plano Astral, bueno mas bien tu mente esta aquí, he contactado contigo por que Exodus nos pidió a mi y mis compañeros que os ayudásemos a conseguir liberar todo vuestro poder, escúchame bien Clemont, se que la vida no es fácil, pero no debes dejar que las oportunidades se te escapen, debes aprovecharlas como una ráfaga de viento_ \- dijo lanzándose al vació, para empezar a planear sobre Clemont, para aterrizar sin problemas justo donde estaba en un principio - _Tu eres el ranger naranja, aquel que tiene poder sobre el rayo y el viento, demuestra que eres digno_ \- dijo antes de desaparecer, empezando Clemont a oír voces llamándole.

\- Clemont - dijo Ash viendo como se incorporaba su compañero, el cual mostraba determinación en su rostro, algo que ninguno esperaba.

\- ¿Donde esta ese espectro? - dijo Clemont lleno de resolución y fuerza, algo que dejo impresionados a sus compañeros, respondiendo Exodus.

\- Sigue en ciudad Luminalia, parece estar trabajando en algo grande, hay muchos trasgos poniendo espejos en los tejados de todos los edificios - le dijo este al ranger naranja, incorporándose este con algo de dificultad, diciendo.

\- Ese maldito tiene la capacidad de absorber los rayos del sol para lanzar un ataque muy poderoso, planea concentrar los rayos en la Torre Prisma, para aumentar la potencia de ese ataque al máximo, pudiendo destruir la ciudad de un golpe - dijo Clemont a los presentes, los cuales comprendieron a lo que se refería, diciendo Misty.

\- Muy bien chicos este es el plan, Serena, N, Ash, vosotros iréis a por los espejos, los quiero rotos, Gary, Trip, vosotros limpiad las calles de trasgos, Clemont, se que no debería decírtelo en tu estado, pero si quieres enfrentarte a ese monstruo, estas en tu derecho - dijo asintiendo el ranger naranja, para añadir Exodus.

\- He estado comprobando los datos recogidos por vuestros cascos al enfrentados a ese monstruo, y he descubierto que para crearlo usaron no solo cabellos tuyos y restos de tus ropas ranger naranja, sino también piezas del rey Mondo, antiguo enemigo de los rangers Zeo, y de Venjix, enemigo de los rangers RPM, buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - le dijo Exodus a los rangers antes de transportarlos a la ciudad, sintiendo una leve brisa cuando lo hizo - "Así que el, esto sera interesante" - pensó para si antes de ponerse a mirar las pantallas y ver el combate que se avecinaba.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Los rangers estaban en las calles de la gran ciudad, decidiendo separarse otra vez para poder cubrir mayor terreno, mientras Clemont iba en su Quad hacia la Torre Prisma, donde se encontraba su antítesis esperándole.

\- Así que vuelves por mas ranger naranja, en ese caso te destruiré de una vez por todas - dijo el espectro ranger al ver a su oponente, mientras varias esferas empezaban a flotar por la zona, creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de la torre - Eso evitada que tus amigos intervengan - dijo empezando ambos a luchar.

Ash iba con cuidado en el surca-cielo atacando a los trasgos que encontraba en los tejados, buscando posibles lugares en los que poner espejos, cuando tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Misty me recibes? - dijo Ash por el comunicador, respondiendo esta.

\- _¿Que ocurre Ash?, ¿deberías segur buscando espejos?_ \- le pregunto esta molesta, respondiendo el.

\- He pensado, si para usar su mejor golpe necesita los rayos del sol, bastaría con cubrir la ciudad con nubes de tormenta, evitando que pudiera acumular energía - dijo este mientras aterrizaba en un tejado y enfrentaba a un grupo de trasgos.

\- _Muy bien, entonces necesito que me protejas_ \- dijo Misty teletrasportándose justo enfrente de este ya transformada, acabando con un trasgo de una patada - Ash déjame a mi, caparazón Blastoise - dijo sacando uno de sus escudos - !Danza lluvia¡ - dijo disparando una bola de agua al cielo, empezando a cubrirse toda la ciudad de nubes.

En la plaza de la Torre Prisma, Clemont esquivaba y bloqueaba los disparos de su oponente, cuando ambos vieron como el cielo se cubría de nubes, riendo el espectro naranja.

\- Debo decir que lo tenía previsto, pero eso no me detendrá - dijo este lanzando una esfera de energía hacia arriba, dispersando las nubes, para mirar fijamente a Clemont, el cual no parecía tener ningún miedo.

\- _Di mi nombre_ \- oyó Clemont en su mente - _Dilo y te prestare mi poder_ \- decía la voz sabiendo Clemont lo que significaba, apareciendo un aparato en su morpher con la forma de un ave de color verde.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Tornadus, activar¡ - dijo Clemont iniciando una nueva transformación, se encontraba en medio de una tormenta, cuando varios haces de luz de color verde aparecieron entre el viento rodeándolo, para adherirse a su cuerpo y convertirse en una armadura, esta consistía en una espinilleras con detalles en forma de alas a los lados, nuevos brazales de color verde, en el dorso de sus manos unos cristales en forma de esfera de color naranja, una coraza con la cabeza de un Tornadus en su forma bestia en esta, hombreras en forma de alas y un penacho de plumas verdes en el casco - !Ranger naranja, modo guardián legendario del viento, listo¡ - dijo Clemont viendo su nueva forma, sintiéndose mas poderoso que nunca, el espectro ranger disparo varios proyectiles, pero Clemont los esquivo sin ningún problema y se los devolvió a su oponente, llegando sus compañeros a la plaza en ese momento, viendo la transformación de este.

\- !Increíble¡ - exclamo Misty al ver a Clemont, lo mismo pensaban sus compañeros, los cuales solo podían observar el combate que iba a empezar.

\- Prepárate copia barata por que te voy a hacer chatarra, !aero-tonfas¡ - dijo Clemont sacando sus nuevas armas, esta eran unos tonfas de color verde con forma de alas, Clemont los movió levemente creando una ráfaga de viento empujando al espectro ranger.

\- !¿Como?¡ - exclamo este viendo el nuevo poder que tenia su oponente, para disparar sus pistolas varias veces, bloqueando los disparos sin problemas Clemont, el cual uso "vendaval", lanzando por los aires a su enemigo, el cual cayo de rodillas debido a la fuerza del impacto, los rangers tenían que cubrirse para evitar salir despedidos debido a la fuerza del viento.

\- Te has atrevido a atacar mi ciudad, a mis amigos, a mi familia, prepárate a ser destruido, !impacto huracán¡ - dijo Clemont empezando a hacer girar sus armas a gran velocidad, creando una gran ráfaga de viento hasta convertirse esta en un pequeño huracán que fue directo a por el monstruo, el cual se elevo por los aires, entonces las hombreras de Clemont se desplegaron convertidas en alas, volando este hacia el interior de la tormenta, para empezar a golpear a su oponente con una fuerza y velocidad extraordinarias, hasta caer este al suelo mientras sobre su cuerpo se formaban pequeñas explosiones.

\- No puede ser, las maquinas somos perfectas, somos invencibles - decía el espectro naranja mientras su cuerpo empezaba a agrietarse.

\- No, las maquinas pueden hacernos la vida mas fácil, pero también pueden hacer que nos olvidemos de lo realmente importante - dijo Clemont antes de explotar el espectro ranger.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik vio la derrota de su creación lleno de furia, para concentrarse en la piedra de las sombras.

\- !Apoteosis oscura¡ - conjuro liberando una gran ola de maldad.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Los rangers acababan de destruir los aparatos que les impedían acceder a la plaza, justo cuando el espectro naranja volvió en forma gigante.

\- Necesitamos a los zords - dijo Misty a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron.

\- !Zord Reshiram, zord Zekrom, combinación¡, !megazord Caballero dragón listo¡ - llamo N a su megazord para tener la batalla mas igualada.

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon combinación de zords¡, !Megazord poder aural listo¡, !zord Greninja combinación, megazord poder aural, modo shinobi, listo¡ - dijeron los rangers liberando su megazord listos para combatir al monstruo.

El megazord de N se elevo para atacar desde arriba, mientras el megazord aural atacaba de frente, el espectro ranger ataco con fuerza, esquivando el impacto en el ultimo segundo los rangers, entonces, N descendió y propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al espectro monstruo naranja, este, empezó a acumular energía para lanzar su retroplasma, si lo conseguía, la ciudad entera seria destruida, así que los rangers atacaron desde varios ángulos intentando debilitarlo, sin ningún resultado.

\- Nuestra única oportunidad es lanzarlo desde los aires- dijo Clemont el cual tenia su armadura todavía puesta, asintiendo sus compañeros.

\- !Zord Togekiss combinación, megazord poder aural aéreo modo shinobi, listo¡ - declararon al unisono antes de agarrar al espectro ranger y empezar a elevarse siendo ayudados por el megazord Caballero dragón, subiendo hasta una altura imposible, para después tirarlo hacia abajo, cayendo en medio del mar, este intentaba nadar, pero su cuerpo no paraba de tener cortocircuitos, para los rangers volver a elevarlo y llevarlo hasta las montañas, chocando la cabeza de su oponente varias veces sobre la dura pared de roca de estas, para después, darle varios cortes con su ninja-to en el brazo derecho.

\- !Os destruiré¡ - grito furioso el espectro monstruo naranja, cargando el cañón de su brazo, pero debido a los daños que había sufrido, este se sobrecargo, explotando y destruyendo el brazo del monstruo, el cual se tambaleo ante ello.

\- !Acabemos con el¡ - grito Clemont preparado para darle el golpe de gracia, siendo secundado por sus compañeros.

\- !Ataque final, trueno de dragón/jutsu de sombras¡ - dijeron los rangers lanzando el mejor golpe de cada uno de los megazord, sufriendo explosiones por todo su cuerpo el espectro naranja.

\- Puede que me hayáis vencido, pero los demás son mas poderosos que yo, jajaja - dijo antes de explotar son dejar ningún rastro de su existencia.

\- Rangers hemos vuelto a purificar nuestro mundo del mal - dijo Clemont antes de irse todos a sus casas.

De vuelta en ciudad Luminalia, Clemont se dirigía a donde estaban escondidos Shauna y Bonnie, las cuales estaban delante del laboratorio, corriendo este a abrazarlas mientras Meyer estaba en la parte de atrás del laboratorio hablando con el profesor Sycamore.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba en la sala del trono viendo a los espectro rangers, recordando el aumento de poder de ese ranger naranja, poniéndose furioso entrando Calisto en la sala.

\- Mi lord, creo que la mejor opción es enviar al espectro verde, su poder de manipular la naturaleza podría decantar la batalla a nuestro favor - dijo esta arrollándose ante Seik, el cual solo dijo.

\- Muy bien, ve espectro ranger, mas te vale no fallarme - dijo inclinándose este mientras todo lo veía Zager.

\- "Eso es, mientras esos rangers se enfrentan a los monstruos, yo aprovechare y acabare con mis planes" - pensó para si el científico preparado para continuar con sus planes para ganarse el titulo de general.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Cual es el plan de Zager?, ¿que hará el espectro verde para destruir a los rangers?, todo esto y mas en los próximos chapters.


	34. Capitulo 34, Dilema del Prisionero

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 33: El dilema del prisionero

 **Cueva Maldita**

Han pasado otro par de semanas, el espectro verde esta terminando de preparar su plan para acabar con los rangers, estando todo listo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Seik para informarle, estando en la sala del trono ademas de este Karnak.

\- Lord Seik, general Karnak - dijo haciendo una reverencia, volteándose ambos a verlo.

\- ¿Que quieres espectro verde? - dijo Karnak con un tono amenazador, el espectro ranger sin embargo no se dejo intimidar, diciendo.

\- Mi plan ya esta listo, con su permiso iré a destruir a los rangers - dijo añadiendo Karnak.

\- Permitame enviar apoyo señor - dijo este asintiendo Seik - Muy bien, !juggernauts venid a mi¡ - dijo convocando a 8 criaturas, estas parecían rinocerontes hechos de bronce con cuchillo en vez de cuerno de un metro ochenta de alto, las cuales despedían humo por sus fosas nasales, bufando y pisoteando la tierra con fuerza, causando leves temblores - Yo mismo junto a varios trasgos cabalgaremos a los juggernauts y atacaremos a esos rangers con velocidad y fuerza demoledora - dijo Karnak asintiendo Seik para decir.

\- Id y destruid a esos rangers - dijo yéndose sus sirvientes de la habitación del trono.

En el laboratorio Zager continuaba trabajando en su plan maestro, cuando entro el espectro oro, agarrando al científico por la camisa con fuerza.

\- Necesito algunas cosas cerebrito, y si no me las consigues, tu vida sera corta y muy dolorosa - dijo este soltando a Zager en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor - ¿Y los cuatro ojos? - dijo volviendo a agarrarlo, este mirando amenazante al científico, el cual negó con la cabeza, para tirarlo al suelo con fuerza, el cual solo se quedo hay, mirando al espectro viendo sus ojos, los cuales eran capaces de reflejar los horrores que le esperaban al científico en el infierno, alejándose aterrado.

 **Templo**

Exodus acababa de terminar de traducir el pergamino, preparado para usarlo, cuando sonó la alarma, para llamar a los rangers, los cuales aparecieron preparados para lo que viniera.

\- Rangers, hay un ataque en Nueva York, en la región de Unova, ¿por que los monstruos prefieren las ciudades con ese nombre?, en fin buena suerte rangers - dijo Exodus transportándolos a la ciudad.

 **Nueva York**

Los rangers estaban andando por la calles, cuando vieron a un trasgo en una calles, para seguirlo, estuvieron siguiéndolo hasta llegar a una fabrica abandonada, viendo como entraba dentro el trasgo, los rangers sacaron sus armas por si acaso, esperándose una emboscada, para no encontrar nada en su interior, empezando a buscar en su interior hasta Ash hallar a alguien que no deseaba ver.

\- !Yung¡ - grito con fuerza mientras agarraba al científico y lo empujaba contra la pared, siendo detenido por sus compañeros, para evitar que hiciera una locura, junto a el estaba Charon arrodillado en el suelo.

\- No estamos para luchar, Seik nos tenia igual que a Colress cautivos, obligados a servirle con estos explosivos - dijo Yung llevándose la mano al cuello, los rangers recordaron que Colress llevaba un collar con una bomba incorporada en el cuello, todos miraron a ambos científicos antes de Yung decir - Necesitamos protección, sois rangers, vuestro cometido es proteger a los que están en peligro, sabes que nos haría Seik si nos atrapa, necesitamos vuestra ayuda - dijo Yung, Ash solo apretaba los puños ante esas palabras, ya se había encontrado con ambos en el pasado y sabia que podría ser una trampa, respondiendo N.

\- De acuerdo, os entregaremos a la policía internacional, pero si intentáis algo, no saldréis de aquí con vida - dijo amenazando a ambos científicos, diciendo Misty.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a alguien de la policía internacional? - dijo esta mientras Ash sacaba un teléfono y empezaba a llamar.

\- Me han dado un chivatazo, los científicos del equipo galaxia y el doctor Yung, están en Nueva York, ¿puedes enviar a alguien? - pregunto Ash por el teléfono, recibiendo respuesta por este en pocos segundos - Muy bien, la policía llegara en 3 horas - dijo viendo a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban confusos, cuando hubo una explosión fuera.

\- Ash quédate y protege a los científicos, chicos miremos que pasa - dijo Trip asintiendo los presentes, yéndose hacia fuera, corriendo por las calles durante varios minutos hasta encontrar a Karnak sobre un juggernaut, cuando el resto empezó a correr hacia los rangers.

\- !Estampida¡ - grito Trip viendo como los juggernauts iban hacia ellos, empezando estos a correr.

 **Templo**

Exodus observaba la estampida algo divertido empezando a tararear.

\- !Uno de enero, dos de febrero, tres de marzo, cuatro de abril, cinco de mayo, seis de junio, siete de julio San Fermin¡- cantaba este viendo la escena, no pudiendo sus alumnos hacer otra cosa que seguirlo en su loca embriaguez.

 **Nueva York**

Los rangers estuvieron corriendo hasta llegar a una zona elevada, para llamar sus vehículos.

\- !Moto tsunami/trineo lunar/quad relámpago/moto serpiente-hierba¡ - dijeron los rangers llamando sus vehículos, empezando a combatir contra la caballería, los juggernauts atacaban con sus cuernos, esquivando los rangers con dificultad, mientras Serena y N disparaban con sus arco y ballesta desde arriba, derribando a los jinetes, mientras atacaban los rangers evitando las embestidas de los juggernauts, cuando llego Karnak sobre su montura, justo cuando los rangers acababan de derrotar a los juggernauts.

\- ¿Quien es ese monstruo? - pregunto Serena algo asustada ante esa criatura, mientras Misty apretaba los puños.

\- Ese monstruo es Karnak - dijo Misty observando al monstruo, cuando apareció el espectro verde, con su bastón en ristre, era idéntico a Trip transformado, excepto por que el visor era morado y sus guantes y botas eran negros, mirando a su contraparte, para lanzarse sobre el, llevándoselo lejos, dejando a los rangers solos contra Karnak - Prepárate chucho, !con una furia capaz de partir mares y océanos, mega evolución¡ !ranger azul modo mega Gyarados lista¡ - dijo Misty para después lanzar "hiperrayo" hacia Karnak, destruyendo a su montura.

\- !Batallador espíritu Tornadus, activar¡ - dijo activando su siguiente nivel de poder - !Ranger naranja, modo guardián legendario del viento, aero-tonfas¡ - dijo Clemont tras acabar su transformación y sacar sus armas y prepararse para enfrentarse a Karnak junto a sus compañeros.

Mientras, Ash seguía vigilando a los criminales, cuando oyó algo fuera, viendo como entraban numerosos trasgos en la fabrica abandonada, preparado para enfrentarse a ellos.

En un bosque cercano a la ciudad, Trip acababa de aterrizar, apareciendo el espectro verde, el cual empezó a mover las manos, controlando los arboles y arbustos para intentar inmovilizar al ranger verde, el cual esquivaba las ramas para no ser atrapado, acabando siendo atrapado por estas al final.

\- Debo decir, que eres patético - dijo el espectro ranger enfadando a Trip - Aunque, claro, que esperar de un ranger que no es capaz de asimilar sus sentimientos, ahora quédate aquí mientras yo voy a por tus compañeros, para destruirlos delante de ti, lenta y dolorosamente - dijo mientras se iba dejando solo al ranger verde, el cual miro al suelo molesto.

\- "Si no puedo con esto, como podre conseguir mis objetivos en la vida" - pensaba Trip desanimado y sintiéndose vencido en su terreno.

En la ciudad, los rangers se enfrentaban a Karnak, Misty junto a Clemont atacaban de frente con sus armas, bloqueando Karnak con sus hachas para golpear al suelo y crear un temblor de tierra, mientras Serena y N disparaban desde arriba, siendo esquivados sus disparos sin problemas, Gary intentaba acercarse a Karnak por la espalda para atacar por sorpresa, algo que resultaba imposible debido a las 3 cabezas de su oponente, las cuales vigilaban en todas direcciones, para golpear a Misty en el pecho, desactivándose su megaevolución debido al dolor, cuando llego el espectro verde para complicar las cosas, atrapando a los 5 rangers en un instante con sus poderes, y llevárselos lejos.

Ash había conseguido expulsar a los trasgos de la fabrica, sabia que sus compañeros estaban en problemas, pero no podía dejar solos a esos 2 criminales, por lo que solo espero a que llegase la policía internacional para poder ayudar a sus compañeros.

Trip seguía atrapado entre las plantas, pensando en como escapar, cuando oyó una voz hablándole.

\- _Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente, lucha_ \- dijo esa voz a Trip cuando entro en trance, apareciendo en el fondo de un abismo, donde le esperaba una extraña figura delante de la entrada de una cueva.

\- _!¿Quien eres?¡_ \- pregunto Trip a esa extraña figura, la cual solo se adentro en la cueva, siguiéndola Trip, apareciendo en lo que parecía ser un jardín de infancia, reconociendo donde estaba - _Esto es, la guardería a la que iba de pequeño_ \- "pensaba" para si Trip viéndose a si mismo de niño, llevaba un uniforme como el de una escuela privada, poniéndose triste - _Mis padres me apalancaron aquí, cuando apenas tenia 4 años, junto a mis abuelos_ \- recordaba Trip viéndose entrar en la casa de sus abuelos, siendo abrazado por estos, para después, ver una discusión que tuvo su abuelo con su padre - _Fue a causa de aquella discusión, que me volví tan frio y arrogante, a causa de aquello nunca hice amigos, que patético soy compadeciéndome de mi mismo_ \- se decía a si mismo mientras seguía viendo recuerdos, cuando oyó otra vez esa voz fuerte y áspera.

\- _No deberías compadecerte, el pasado pasado es_ \- decía esa voz viendo una puerta hecha a base de lianas y plantas trepadoras ademas de algunas piedras aparecía delante de el, volviendo a esa extraña cueva, para abrirla con cuidado, viendo detrás de esta otra escena familiar para el, el día en el que conoció a Ash, escuchando lo que pensaba en ese momento.

\- _Desde luego, o ese chico no sabe nada sobre su pokemon, o es que a este le pasa algo raro, en fin, yo a seguir con mi sueño_ \- oyó a su yo pasado decir sobre el que ahora era un buen amigo - _Puede que incluso entonces ese cabeza hueca me viera como un amigo_ \- se decía a si mismo cuando volvió a aparecer otra puerta, abriéndola sin dudarlo un momento, llegando a la sala de la estatua de Zordon, viendo aquella charla que tuvo con Shizuru hace ya tanto tiempo, poniéndose detrás de su yo pasado.

\- _!Que te pasa haber¡, ¿por que tratas así a Misty?_ \- pregunto enojara Shizuru mirando a Trip.

\- _Por que ella tiene todo lo que yo nunca he tenido_ \- respondió Trip molesto ante esa pregunta, pensando para si en la envidia que sentía al verla rodeada de seres que la querían.

\- _Explícate, por favor_ \- dijo Shizuru intentando calmar al chico.

\- _¿Por que iba a hacerlo?_ \- respondió sarcástico.

\- _Por que así podría entender tus motivaciones para tratarla así_ \- respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa en la cara, no pudiendo Trip sentirse mas aliviado.

\- _Es lógico, vale_ \- dijo con resignación - _Por donde empiezo, a si, mis padres, ellos, nunca han estado en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida, simplemente me apalancaron con mis abuelos_ \- dijo este apesadumbrado ante sus propias palabras, Trip recordaba lo que sintió ese día, para oír a Shizuru.

\- _Bueno, sabias que Misty solo tiene a sus hermanas, sus padres fallecieron hace años, creo que ella puede entender tu dolor_ \- contra argumento la chica.

\- _Vale, pero, yo nunca he tenido amigos, de pequeño tenia problemas para relacionarme con otras personas_ \- dijo Trip.

\- _Vale, pero, tus compañeros, ¿no los consideras tus amigos? por que creo que ellos te ven así_ \- respondió ella, consiguiendo hacer dudar a Trip de lo que creía, empezando al actual también a reaccionar a esas palabras mientras la habitación parecía cada vez mas pequeña.

\- _¿En serio crees que ellos me ven así? teniendo en cuenta como les he tratado, me cuesta creerlo_ \- respondió durando de si mismo, recordando que se sentía impotente por no haber podido vencer a Nightmare.

\- _Claro, la manera de comprobarlo es preguntarle_ -respondió ella risueña - _Vamos, pero creo que deberías disculparte por como les has tratado_ \- le indico, asintiendo este.

\- _Me pregunto si echaba de menos a Mathews entonces, ahora es innegable el ver que ambos están muy unidos_ \- pensaba para si Trip dándose cuenta de algo crucial - _He cambiado mucho en estos meses, me pregunto, que sentirían mis abuelos si vieran la de amigos que he hecho_ \- pensó apareciendo otra puerta, la cual estaba hecha a partir de un solido bloque de piedra con un símbolo en esta grabado, abriéndola con sumo cuidado llegando a lo mas profundo de aquella cueva, comprendiendo - _Esto no es una cueva, sino el laberinto de mi mente, mis pensamientos, ¿no es así?_ \- dijo apareciendo aquella extraña figura, la cual se fue haciendo mas visible, hasta revelar su verdadera forma, era un hombre de 38 años, alto, pelo negro o castaño muy oscuro, no era fácil verlo con la oscuridad imperante, llevaba una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero dejando visible su rostro, el cual era serio y sobrio, empezando a hablar.

- _Así es ranger verde, soy Takeshi, guardián legendario de la tierra, discípulo de Exodus, señor del vació, guardián del equilibrio de los elementos, tu vida siempre a girado en torno a tus acontecimientos pasados, recuerda lo que te voy a decir, el pasado es historia, el futuro es un misterio y el ahora es un regalo, por eso se lo llama presente_ \- dijo con gran sabiduría y calma - _Disfruta los momentos junto a tus seres queridos, por que puede, que mañana no estén hay para quererlos, recuerda mi lección joven guerrero, ahora vete, tus amigos te necesitan_ \- termino de decir mientras un gran fogonazo iluminaba la habitación.

Mientras en la ciudad, Ash seguía vigilando a esos 2, refunfuñando todo el rato mientras iba de un lugar a otro del lugar.

\- Sera posible, ya han pasado 3 horas desde que fueron a ver que pasaba, nadie responde en el templo, ¿que pasa se han olvidado de mi o que? - murmuraba por lo bajo mientras seguía vigilando a los criminales, cuando entro un grupo de agentes de policía en la sala, entrando a lo poco un hombre, este tendría 40 años, con una gabardina marrón, pelo castaño, mirando cuidadosamente a ambos criminales y al ranger dorado.

\- ¿Estos son los criminales de los que nos dieron el chivatazo? - dijo este asintiendo Ash, añadiendo - ¿Has estado vigilandolos todo el tiempo? - dijo este volviendo a asentir Ash - Creo que tus compañeros te necesitan, desaparecieron enfrentando a un monstruo hace varias horas - dijo poniéndose tenso Ash al oír eso, para salir corriendo de la fabrica e intentar contactar otra vez con Exodus o alguno de sus alumnos.

\- ¿Me oye alguien hay? - preguntando recibiendo respuesta por parte de Mathews.

\- _Si ranger de oro, el maestro se ha bebido por error una botella de sake, de hay que tuviéramos problemas para comunicarnos, ahora mismo duerme como un bendito, aunque se ha pasado las ultimas horas cantando a pleno pulmón_ \- dijo este poniéndose aun mas tenso Ash - _Puedo recibir su señal en alguna parte del bosque, lo siento eso es todo_ \- dijo resignándose Ash.

\- !Surca-cielos¡ - llamo Ash a su vehículo subiendo en el, para después concentrarse en el aura de sus compañeros, sintiendo la de Trip, volando a toda velocidad hacia donde sentía que estaba, llegando a donde estaba este en pocos minutos, viendo que estaba amarrado con lianas, las corto con cuidado antes de empezar a zarandearlo intentando despertarlo - !Despierta¡ - grito empezando este a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ash? - dijo este algo adormilado, como si hubiera estado en un mal sueño, para incorporarse rápidamente - Debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos - dijo lleno de determinación asintiendo Ash, empezando ambos a concentrarse en el aura de sus compañeros, sintiendo donde estaban, para ir allí sobre el vehículo de Ash.

En un claro del bosque, el espectro verde estaba viendo a los rangers que tenia capturados, los cuales estaban atados a arboles con innumerables lianas, cuando recibió varios disparos, llegando Ash y Trip desde arriba, preparados para enfrentarlo, poniéndose furioso el espectro verde.

\- Ash tu libera a los demás, yo me encargo de este - dijo resoluto Trip asintiendo Ash por resorte, mientras empezaba a reír el espectro ranger.

\- Con que esas tenemos, muy bien, usare todo mi poder y luego de destruirte, me desharé del resto sin problemas - dijo empezando a ser rodeado por las plantas del lugar, sufriendo una transformación, ahora su cabeza era una mezcla de la de un T-rex y una serpiente, su torso estaba cubierto por una coraza verde con el símbolo de los orgs en el medio, llevaba una bata de laboratorio de color negra, sus manos tenían garras afiladas y amenazadoras, sus pies tenían 3 garras iguales a las de un velocirraptor, y de sus brazos salían numerosos tentáculos morados por todas partes, haciendo al espectro verde monstruo desagradable a la vista, su piel exudaba algún extraño ácido que quemaba las plantas con solo tocarlas, algo que molesto a Trip, para escupir veneno de sus colmillos, esquivándolo en el ultimo segundo, pero dando a Ash que había conseguido liberar a todos, pero estos no reaccionaban, estaban como en trance - Pensaba convertirlos en delicioso abono para mi, pero creo que serán mejor como almuerzo - dijo el monstruo empezando a abrir la boca hasta proporciones imposibles, hasta el punto de poderse tragar a un ser humano, previendo lo que pensaba hacer, Trip saco su bastón y lo puso en la mandíbula de su oponente, inmovilizándosela, para ir a socorrer a sus compañeros.

\- Vamos chicos despertad, no se cuanto aguantara mi arma - dijo intentando despertarlos, sin ningún éxito, cuando oyó como se quebraba algo, para girarse y ver al espectro verde empezar a romper el bastón, para guardarlo Trip antes de que lo rompiera.

\- _Di mi nombre_ \- oyó Trip entre sus pensamientos - _Dilo y mi fuerza sera tuya_ \- dijo apareciendo un aparato en su muñeca, este parecía una piedra de color marrón con un extraño gravado en negro brillante en medio.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Groudon activar¡ - dijo Trip viéndose envuelto en una luz que cegó al monstruo mientras empezaba su transformación, ahora estaba en lo mas profundo de una cueva iluminada por varias piedras preciosas, las cuales cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Trip, convirtiéndose en una armadura, esta era de color marrón, compuesta por una coraza en la cual estaba esculpida la cabeza de Groudon, hombreras, espinilleras, brazaletes, quijotes, en sus guantes aparecieron cristales en forma de esfera de color verde, ademas de los símbolos que tiene Groudon en sus manos en un color rojo - !Ranger verde, modo guardián legendario de la tierra, listo¡ - dijo terminando su transformación, viéndolo el monstruo molesto mientras los demás rangers se levantaban, empezando a ver la transformación de su compañero - !Martillo continente¡ - llamo Trip a su nueva arma, la cual era un martillo a una mano con la cabeza de esta en forma de montaña, de color marrón brillante con matices negros - Bueno monstruo, listo para combatir - dijo desafiante, el monstruo furioso lanzo su veneno a Trip, dándole en su armadura, sin causar ningún daño en esta, Trip se movió hacia su oponente, dándole un martillazo en el brazo, el monstruo se alejo y extendió sus tentáculos hacia el ranger verde, disparandole los demás rangers, hiriéndolo.

\- Malditos rangers, os haré sufrir - rugió el espectro verde atacando con sus garras a los demás verdes, los cuales crearon una barrera con su aura repeliendolo, Trip aprovecho y uso "estallido" sobre el monstruo, causándole numerosas quemaduras.

\- Has osado atacar a mis amigos, prepárate, !aplastamiento tectonico¡ - dijo Trip concentrando la energía acumulada por los continentes en su continuo e imperceptible movimiento, golpeando con la fuerza de toda la tierra sobre la cabeza de su oponente, empezando este a sufrir leves explosiones, antes de caer vencido y explotar.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik observo como el espectro verde caía vencido ante el ranger verde, gruñendo Karnak.

\- Le dije que lo mejor era que me quedara con el, pero en su lugar, no solo ha sido vencido, sino que ademas esos científicos se han escapado a causa de ese ranger dorado que oculto su rastro - dijo este asintiendo Seik.

\- Esos rangers serán vencidos, descuida, !apoteosis oscura¡ - dijo Seik conjurando los poderes de la piedra de las sombras.

 **Bosque, cerca de Nueva York**

Los rangers observaron como el espectro verde se hacia gigante, amenazante, empezando a andar hacia la ciudad.

\- ¿Listos? - dijo Trip a sus compañeros, asintiendo estos listos para llamar a los zords.

-!Zord Tyrantrum/Aerodactyl/Cranidos/Tirtouga/Anorith/Omastar combinación de zord, megazord ancestral aural listo¡ - dijeron los rangers listos para combatir, mientras Ash volvía hacia el Templo para ayudar con apoyo táctico.

El megazord alcanzo rápidamente al monstruo, golpeándolo con su espada en las piernas, tirándolo al suelo, el espectro ranger monstruo ataco con sus garras, hiriendo al megazord, el cual cayo rodando debido a la fuerza del impacto, el megazord se levanto con fuerza, embistiendo al monstruo con fuerza, el cual perdió el equilibrio, aprovechando los rangers para propinarle varias estocadas por todo su cuerpo, para después agarrarlo con fuerza mientras el espectro verde intentaba controlar a los arboles cercanos para evitarlo, sin ningún éxito, los rangers se elevaron llevándose al monstruo con ellos, hasta alcanzar una gran altura, para soltar al monstruo el cual empezó a caer con fuerza hacia abajo.

\- Por que no me hicieron con alas - grito el monstruo mientras caía hacia el suelo mientras el megazord acumulaba energía.

\- !Ataque final, lluvia de meteoritos¡ - dijeron los rangers usando el ataque final de su megazord, impactando de lleno en el monstruo, el cual acabo partido por la mitad debido a la fuerza del ataque, pero aun vivo, entonces el megazord aterrizo para preparar otro ataque - !Mandíbulas de la bestia¡ - dijeron creando un enorme Tyrantrum de energía, el cual devoro al monstruo sintiendo que eso ya le había pasado antes, siendo destruido.

\- Rangers hemos vuelto a purificar el mundo del mal - dijo Trip en señal de triunfo.

 **Templo**

Los rangers habían vuelto al templo para ver como iban las cosas, viendo a Exodus dormido en una silla cómodamente, mientras los alumnos de este hablaban con Ash.

\- La verdad es que teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos descubierto sobre ese monstruo su derrota ha sido hasta irónica - dijo Shizuru quedando los rangers algo confusos - Veréis, ese monstruo fue creado usando cieno del Amo Org, el cual fue partido por la mitad por los Wild Force rangers, cuyo Isis Megazord tenia varios rasgos comunes con el megazord que habéis usado, ademas tenia también rasgos de Mesogog, enemigo de los Dino Thunder rangers, los cuales unieron sus poderes para crear un tiranosaurio de energía que devoro a este, y un Tyrantrum es prácticamente idéntico a este dinosaurio - termino de explicar riendo los rangers ante la infinita coincidencia de la derrota de este enemigo.

\- Venga Gosei no seas tan aburrido - decía Exodus en sueños siendo oído por todos - Dimitria eres una bibliotecaria, no hay manera de hacerte reír - dijo para luego empezar a llorar - Perdona Zordon, no esperaba que el conjuro hiciera eso, lo siento - decía en un tono burlón pero triste dormido, no pudiendo los rangers evitar sonreír.

\- Chicos - dijo Trip tras alejarse un poco y dejar a Exodus descansar - Os debo una disculpa, podría haberos ayudado mejor si no - dijo siendo interrumpido por Misty.

\- No pasa nada vale, sabemos como eres, y te apreciamos, con tus defectos y tus virtudes, ¿a que si Ash? - dijo asintiendo este - ¿No chicos? - dijo asintiendo los demás rangers, soltando una pequeña lagrima de alegría el ranger verde.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba en la sala del trono molesto ante la derrota de otro de sus espectro rangers, esperando el resto a que su señor diera una orden.

\- Espectro negro, seras el siguiente, y mas te vale no fallar, Ghetchis, quiero que traduzcas cierto conjuro y lo prepares, ¿entendido? - dijo asintiendo el liche, mientras Karnak se retiraba de la sala.

\- Muy bien, ahora me toca a mi destruir a esos rangers, sera divertido - dijo el espectro ranger con una sonrisa siniestra mientras maquinaba su ataque.

 **CONTINUARA**

Aquí acaba el chapter, espero es les haya gustado, hasta luego.


	35. Capitulo 35, Ataque oscuro

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.

Como recomendación de otro autor, les pongo una melodía para que escuchen durante los combates.

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 34: Ataque oscuro

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Han pasado algunos días desde el ultimo ataque de Seik, Misty andaba por las calles del pueblo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, estuvo andando tranquilamente hasta que llego hasta la puerta del edificio, viendo delante de la puerta a Ash y a Gary, los cuales se veían platicando tranquilamente, llegando hasta la parte superior de los escalones sin problema alguno.

\- ¿Que pasa chicos? - pregunto Misty algo extrañada por que ambos estuvieran fuera en vez de dentro del laboratorio discutiendo como era habitual, respondiendo Gary.

\- Pues veras, nuestros padres están dentro, y siempre que se reúnen acaban discutiendo - dijo Gary con molestia ante lo que pasaba, diciendo Ash.

\- ¿Para que has venido preciosa? - dijo Ash con una sonrisa en la cara mientras veía la indumentaria que usaba su pareja, esta llevaba una camiseta ajustada de color amarillo con un pantalón corto azul y unas deportivas rojas con el pelo recogido en una coleta, diciendo.

\- Pues veréis, Tracey me envió ayer un pokemon, me dijo que era de tipo agua pero no estoy segura de que lo sea, por eso vine a ver al profesor, para que me dijera que pokemon es y si Tracey no se equivocaba - dijo la pelirroja para acercarse a su novio y cogerlo del brazo.

\- Mi abuelo esta atrás, dándole la comida a los pokemons, ¿por que no vamos todos a hablar con el? - dijo Gary asintiendo Misty a este, para ir todos a la parte de atrás del laboratorio, donde se encuentra el rancho donde tiene a todos los pokemons de los entrenadores, viendo al anciano darle de comer al Snorlax de Ash, el cual estaba bastante tranquilo, cuando llegaron nuestros jóvenes amigos.

\- Misty hola niña, hacia bastante que no venias de visita ¿que te trae por aquí? - dijo explicándole todo al profesor, el cual añadió - Muéstranoslo - dijo el profesor asintiendo Misty, la cual saco una pokeball para liberar al pokemon que había dentro, reconociéndolo el profesor - Este pokemon es un Ducklett, es un pokemon agua-volador, Ash lo tiene registrado en su pokedex - dijo sacándola el mencionado de su bolsillo, mostrando imágenes del pokemon y de su evolución, Swanna, quedándose maravillada la pelirroja ante tan bello pokemon, cuando salieron los que estaban discutiendo del edificio, aun enfadados.

\- Por mas que digas, renunciaste a tu carrera como entrenador pokemon solo para atender a una mujer y un niño - dijo el padre de Gary, este vestía un traje de chaqueta marrón con varios detalles por este, su pelo era castaño y ojos azules, respondiendo Yamato, el cual reparo en que su hijo y el profesor estaban hay.

\- Solamente asumí la responsabilidad de dejar embarazada a una mujer, espero no te moleste Tomas - le dijo Yamato al hombre, el cual solo bufo antes de irse indignado ante las palabras de Yamato, para después mirar a los presentes - Perdón por haceros ver este espectáculo, ¿y quien es esta chica? - dijo viendo este a Misty, la cual se agarro a Ash con fuerza, algo que saco una sonrisa en Yamato.

\- Hola papa, esta señorita es Misty - dijo presentando a su pareja, la cual sonrió mientras Gary solo se giraba algo asqueado ante la pastelosa escena, yéndose de hay - La verdad es que quería presentártela antes, pero hubo algunos problemas - dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, para después irse los 3 hacia la casa de Ash, donde los recibió con un abrazo Delia.

 **Cueva Maldita**

El espectro verde se encontraba preparado para su misión de destruir a los rangers, aunque antes se aseguraría tener cierta ventaja escogiendo cuidadosamente a aquellos que lo seguirían, varias docenas de trasgos, un grupo de sombríos, una veintena de mega-zombats y varios juggernauts esperando ser cabalgados estaban listos para ir a la batalla, yendo a su destino elegido.

 **Templo**

Exodus estaba entrenando a sus alumnos en combate en situaciones anómalas, gravedad cero, combate subacuático, en entornos hostiles, cuando sonó la alarma.

\- El ataque es en el Bosque blanco - dijo Shizuru que se había acercado a la pantalla para ver donde era el ataque - Llamare a los rangers - dijo poniendo el comunicador.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash y Misty estaban en casa de este esperando el almuerzo, ayudando a poner las cosas en la mesa, cuando sonaron sus comunicadores.

\- Problemas ahora - dijo Misty algo molesta ante la idea de tener que ir a salvar el mundo cuando iba a tener un apacible almuerzo con sus "suegros", diciendo Shizuru por el comunicador.

\- _Hay problemas en el Bosque blanco_ \- dijo esta respondiendo Ash algo molesto.

\- ¿Podríamos ir un poco mas tarde? es que ahora íbamos a almorzar y no quiero ser maleducado con mis padres - dijo Ash sermoneando a la kitsune la cual solo bufo por el comunicador.

\- _Cuando acabéis avisad, y tened una buena velada_ \- dijo esta por el comunicador, para después ambos rangers disponerse a disfrutar de la comida casera.

 **Templo**

Los demás rangers habían llegado al templo, excepto los 2 tortolitos, dándose cuenta Exodus.

\- Muy bien seré breve, el ataque es en el Bosque blanco, ese lugar es importante que no lo profanen, en el poder de la luz es mas intenso, por eso, Seik se debilita en este lugar, existen otros lugares en los que pasa lo mismo, pero ahora debéis centrados en proteger ese, id con cuidado rangers - dijo Exodus a los rangers los cuales solo asintieron ante las palabras de su mentor antes de ir a ese lugar.

 **Bosque blanco**

El Bosque blanco es un inmenso bosque ubicado en la región de Unova, lleno de arboles centenarios, el lugar es apacible y tranquilo, cuando llegaron los rangers, viendo que había demasiada calma, como si fuera a pasar algo, cuando varios disparos les cayeron desde arriba, viendo a varios mega-zombats sobrevolando los, cuando empezó a temblar la tierra, viendo a unos 30 juggernauts corriendo hacia ellos, entre las copas de los arboles, se encontraban varios sombríos y trasgos armados con arcos y ballestas apuntándoles.

\- !Reshiram/Heliolisk/Umbreon/Sylveon/Serperior metamorfosis¡, !lanza draconiana, espada de truenos/electro-pistolas/kunais nocturnos/arco de Selene, alas de serafín/ macahuilt tirano, moto serpiente-hierba¡ - dijeron los rangers preparados para combatir.

N se elevo junto a Serena para encarar a los mega-zombats, Serena disparaba sus flechas mientras volaba en círculos alrededor de sus enemigos, agrupándolos, para N aprovechar y atacar usando "rayo fusión" y "llama fusión" a la vez, creando un nuevo ataque.

\- !Carga doble dragón¡ - dijo envolviéndose en energía para embestir a sus oponentes, los cuales quedaron destruidos sin problemas.

Trip subió a su moto para ir a toda velocidad hacia los juggernauts, los cuales corrían en estampida hacia donde el estaba, para golpear con su arma a los que se ponían cerca, en las ramas de los arboles, Gary atacaba a los sombríos y trasgos que estaban en estas, ayudándose de "ataque rápido" para moverse con mayor velocidad, mientras Clemont disparaba sus pistolas hacia los juggernauts, encontrando un punto débil en su dura piel, Trip empezó a correr alrededor de los juggernauts, intentando acorralarlos y hacer que se estuvieran quietos, para lanzar "cometa draco" sobre estos junto a Clemont que uso "carga parábola" para destruir juntos a los monstruos metálicos, cuando bajo Gary junto a los rangers con alas, dando a entender que todos sus enemigos habían caído.

\- Bravo, bravo - dijo alguien detrás de los rangers, siendo el espectro negro quien aplaudía, para lanzar un extraño polvo a los rangers, los cuales perdieron su transformación, excepto Gary y Trip, que evitaron el ataque.

\- !¿Que?¡, mis ojos, no veo - dijo Serena llevándose las manos a la cara, empezando a sentirse débil y caer al suelo inconsciente, cayendo a los pocos segundos el resto, riendo el espectro negro.

\- Ja, sabia yo que el conseguir ese veneno me seria útil, ahora no me sera problema acabar con vosotros 2 - dijo moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia los rangers, atacándoles y dejandoles débiles, cuando recibió un "rayo" por detrás, apareciendo Ash y Misty listos para ayudar, volviendo a reír el espectro - Ja esto también lo vi venir, !rayo malicioso¡ - dijo lanzando un rayo de energía, el cual iba hacia Misty, recibiéndolo Ash en su lugar, quedando en el suelo vencido debido a la fuerza del impacto, tirando a Misty al suelo.

\- !Ahora¡ - dijo Trip para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, usando "cometa draco" sobre el espectro, el cual solo se volvió translucido y absorbió el ataque, para después devolvérselo a Trip, el cual cayo al suelo fuera de combate, viendo a sus compañeros en apuros, Gary hizo una señal para retirarse junto a los demás rangers, sonriendo el espectro negro antes de desaparecer también.

 **Templo**

Los rangers fueron llevados a la enfermería para ser tratados de sus heridas, siendo Gary y Misty los únicos que estaban en condiciones para combatir, viendo la pelirroja preocupada como trataban a Ash.

\- "¿Desde cuando soy tan dependiente de el?, no, debo ser fuerte, ni una lagrima Misty" - pensaba para si la ranger azul para ayudar a los alumnos de Exodus en el tratamiento de las heridas de sus compañeros, mientras tanto, Exodus se había llevado a Gary para hablar con el a solas.

\- Dime ranger negro, ¿que te causa tanto pesar? - dijo Exodus mientras andaban por los pasillos del templo, Gary solo suspiro ante esas palabras.

\- Nada que a ti te importe - dijo el ranger negro molesto, viéndolo Exodus cuidadosamente, no pudiendo evitar esconder su rostro a su mentor, para decir - Hoy he visto a mi padre - dijo llamando la atención de este - Vera, mis padres se divorciaron siendo yo pequeño, mi padre es un hombre inteligente, pero también un mujeriego, me avergüenzo de ser su hijo - dijo Gary diciéndole Exodus.

\- ¿Temes convertirte en tu padre? - dijo este mientras Gary empezaba a marearse, hasta caer en trance.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Gary se encontraba en un palacio de estilo oriental rodeada por un muro, sobre este, había las estatuas de 2 Dragonairs hechas de oro, en las puertas había tallado finamente un Scyther en posición de guardia, Gary abrió la puerta encontrando un enorme jardín detrás de esta, con varios pokemons de tipo planta paseando, viendo una figura en una esquina, moviéndose esta hacia el interior del palacio, entrando con sigilo, estuvo andando por los pasillos, los cuales se encontraban a oscuras, hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba al salón principal, esta era de papel con un samurái enfrentado a un demonio Oni pintado junto a un Umbreon y un Darkrai, Gary abrió la puerta con cuidado, viendo como los dibujos de la puerta cobraban vida y se disponían a atacar a Gary, este saco sus kunais y enfrento a sus oponentes, bloqueo los golpes del samurái para después atacar y vencer al demonio de un golpe, hasta que se fijo en que en la pintura, se veía a un ninja arrodillándose, se separo de sus atacantes y se arrodillo ante la puerta, desapareciendo los atacantes fantasma, Gary entonces abrió la puerta y vio hay, sentado, a esa extraña figura.

\- _¿Temes ser como tus antepasados?_ \- dijo aquella figura la cual empezó a volverse mas visible, ahora parecía un shogun, llevando una túnica de seda negra y morada, su pelo era gris y llevaba una venda sobre sus ojos, su piel era bronceada, como si hubiera pasado bajo el sol mucho tiempo, viendo también en una esquina una armadura samurái desgastada por el uso, siendo aun visible que tenia pintura negra - _Soy Heishido, el guardián de la oscuridad, discípulo de Exodus, conocedor de secretos innombrables, el me ayudo cuando en un enfrentamiento, Karnak, el cazador infernal, me dejo ciego en un combate, ahora, veo con mi mente, y nada ni nadie me ha superado desde entonces_ \- dijo el señor de ese palacio mientras "miraba" fijamente a Gary, el cual se sentía intimidado ante el hombre que tenia delante.

\- _¿Donde estoy?_ \- pregunto Gary mientras hacia memoria - _Hace solo unos instantes estaba con Exodus, y ahora estoy aquí, ¿por que me has traído aquí?_ \- dijo empezándose a alarmar ante lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿estaría muerto?.

\- _Descuida no estas muerto_ \- dijo Heishido - _Te he traído al mundo espiritual, dime ¿quien eres?_ \- pregunto Heishido respondiendo Gary sin pensar.

\- _Soy Gary Oak, hijo de Tomas Oak y Cindy Oak, nieto del profesor Samuel Oak, investigador pokemon_ \- dijo sin ningún reparo orgulloso mientras quien tenia delante solo giraba la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

\- _Eso me dice de donde vienes, y que eres, pero no dice quien eres_ \- dijo quedándose perplejo Gary, para decir en un tono calmado y sereno - _Solo tu decides quien seras, quienes nos han precedido solo nos dicen que podemos ser, pero somos nosotros quienes decidimos, es tu decisión el cometer los mismos pecados de tu padre_ \- dijo asintiendo Gary ante las sabias palabras de su anfitrión, para empezar a ver una luz - _Buena suerte joven guerrero, confió en tus aptitudes._

Gary empezó a abrir los ojos, viéndose en la enfermería, con Exodus allí mirando a todos los pacientes, para decir.

\- Al fin despiertas - dijo Exodus mirando al ranger negro, el cual se incorporo sin dificultad, para mirar a Exodus.

\- ¿Donde esta ese monstruo? - dijo lleno de fuerza y determinación, mirándolo Serena fijamente algo sonrojada.

\- "Nunca lo había visto así, ¿por que me siento tan rara?" - se preguntaba Serena mientras Gary se levantaba dispuesto a volver a luchar, los demás rangers iban a levantarse, pero sus cuerpos no les dejaban.

\- Descansad rangers, aunque fuéramos tras el no sabemos donde esta - dijo Shizuru algo molesta por que sus pacientes quisieran irse antes de estar recuperados, Gary se quedo pensando unos minutos, hasta que descubrió donde estaría.

\- Creo saber donde esta - dijo Gary consiguiendo la atención de todos, Exodus le iba a preguntar donde, pero Gary continuo - Es muy posible que este donde empezó la mayor de mis pesadillas - continuo este, diciendo Exodus.

\- Muy bien, Gary, Misty, iréis conmigo a donde este ese monstruo, los demás descansad, y cuando Shizuru considere que estáis listos, iréis a apoyarnos - dijo Exodus a los presentes, asintiendo los que podían, para decir - Antes de que se me olvide, descubrimos que ese monstruo tiene los poderes de Lothor y Octomus, así que habrá que ir con cuidado - dijo asintiendo ambos rangers, para decir su alumna.

\- Buena suerte maestro - dijo Shizuru a este preocupada, siguiendo Mathews.

\- Que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo Mathews asintiendo Exodus antes de enviarlos con el teletransportador, apagándose en esos instantes las luces durante unos segundos.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik observo como el espectro negro vencía a los rangers, mientras sus generales se preparaban para cualquier orden, diciendo Zagger.

\- Lord Seik, he estado trabajando en un monstruo capaz de destruir a esos rangers sin problemas, déjeme enviarlo a que cause destrucción entre esos malditos - dijo este lleno de soberbia, Seik no le presto atención, de hecho, le lanzo un rayo hacia las piernas, haciendo que retrocediera.

\- No Zagger, aunque no dudo de tu poder ni el de tu creación, quiero antes ver de que son capaces esos rangers - dijo cuando sintió algo - Karnak, ve donde esta el espectro negro, siento que te necesitara, ademas, creo que podrás divertirte - dijo Seik obedeciendo este sin rechistar, mientras Zagger miraba a sus compañeros furiosos, deseoso de demostrar de que es capaz.

 **Kanto, algún logar de sus montañas**

Gary llego junto a Exodus y Misty a un camino de montaña, empezando a andar durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un balneario abandonado, el letrero estaba caído, Misty miro el lugar intentando entender por que ese monstruo había ido allí, cuando apareció Karnak delante de ellos, mirando fijamente a Exodus, el cual no tardo ni un segundo en sacar un par de espadas.

\- Rangers vosotros buscad al espectro negro, yo me encargo de Karnak - dijo para embestir a Karnak, el cual bloqueo los ataques de Exodus con sus hachas, los rangers decidieron obedecer sin rechistar y entrar al edificio, mientras Karnak atacaba a Exodus, el cual desvió los golpes con dificultad, era difícil tomar por sorpresa a alguien con 3 cabezas.

Dentro, Gary andaba con cuidado de no alertar al monstruo, cuando Misty se detuvo y le pregunto.

\- ¿Que tiene de especial este lugar para ese monstruo? - dijo parándose Gary en seco, el cual dijo.

\- Aquí es donde mi madre descubrió que mi padre la engañaba, aquí acabaron los momentos mas felices de mi infancia - dijo poniéndose Misty las manos en el pecho, cuando oyó a alguien decir.

\- Que patético - dijo esa voz para voltearse ambos y ver al espectro negro justo hay - Aunque, te agradezco que me traigas una chica, esto es demasiado tranquilo y ninguna de esas espectro azul o rosa quiere divertirse conmigo, aunque quizás tu - dijo mirando a Misty con una sonrisa sádica y perturbadora, poniéndose Gary delante, listo para combatir, Misty saco su láser y se preparo para ayudar a su compañero, aunque sabia que esa no era su batalla.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, dándose con sus kunais respectivos, mientras el espectro negro reía desquiciado, para Gary atacar con "pulso umbrío", para ver como el espectro se transformaba, ahora parecía un ninja con varias cuchillas en sus brazos, una coraza negra con el ojo de Octomus, sus botas eran moradas, con símbolos mágicos escritos en esta, por ultimo, saco un kusari-kama, enredando a Misty con la cadena de esta, la cual se rompió y volvió a crecer nuevos eslabones, dejando a Misty amarrada, luego se movió a súper-velocidad y golpeo a Gary, el cual cayo al suelo.

\- No eres nada, ahora voy a disfrutar de esta mujer - dijo el espectro negro acercándose a Misty lentamente, Gary se sentía impotente, no pudiendo ayudar a su amiga y novia de su mejor amigo, para oír algo.

\- _Mi nombre_ \- dijo esa extraña voz - _Pronuncialo con todo tu ser y obtén mi poder_ \- dijo esa voz sintiendo Gary como le volvían las fuerzas, apareciendo un aparato negro en su brazo.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Darkrai activar¡ - dijo iniciando la transformación, estaba en un palacio en ruinas, rodeándolo una profunda oscuridad, transformándose en una armadura, ahora, tenia una hombreras laminadas como las de una armadura samurái, espinilleras, brazaletes, en la coraza, había pintado con gran nivel de detalles un Darkrai, terminando su transformación - !Ranger negro, modo guardián legendario de la oscuridad, listo¡ - dijo para darle una patada a su homologo maligno - !Katana sombría¡ - dijo Gary llamando a su nueva arma, la cual era una katana de filo negro con una empuñadura grande, Gary se acerco a Misty y rompió las cadenas que la atrapaban - Vete, yo me encargo de este - dijo este asintiendo Misty antes de irse, el espectro negro se disponía a seguirla, pero Gary se interpuso en su camino dándole varias estocadas.

Mientras, fuera, Exodus bloqueaba los ataques de Karnak, el cual atacaba con una fiereza inhumana, Exodus ataco con todas sus fuerzas, pero Karnak desvió los ataques y luego le propino un fuerte hachazo en el hombro derecho, haciendo que soltada sus espadas por el dolor, Karnak iba a darle el golpe de gracia, cuando fue detenido por numerosos disparos, flechas, balas, shurikens y virotes de energía impactaron sobre Karnak, viendo como los rangers estaban detrás de Exodus, dispuestos a proteger a su mentor, Karnak iba a atacar, pero Misty intento atacarlo por detrás, siendo repelida por el demonio sin ningún problema, el cual solo sonrió para enfrentar a los 6 rangers y a un Exodus herido.

Gary atacaba sin frenar sobre su oponente, el cual utilizaba su mayor velocidad para evitar los golpes del ranger negro, el cual intento serenarse para seguir luchando.

\- "Si sigo luchando así no podre vencerlo, debo concentrarme" - pensó para si el ranger negro, el cual recordó que Heishido le dijo que a pesar de estar ciego, podía luchar - "Lo que hacia era sentir el movimiento de su oponente, concéntrate" - se dijo a si mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir el movimiento de su oponente, empezando a esquivar los golpes del espectro negro, hasta darle una estocada que le hizo retroceder.

\- !¿Como?¡ - exclamo el espectro negro furioso, para seguir atacando al ranger, el cual golpeo varias veces al espectro, el cual cayo adolorido al suelo - ¿Quien eres? - pregunto asustado ante el ranger, dado que no reconocía sus movimiento.

\- Esa misma pregunta me la hicieron hace no mucho, soy Gary Oak, el ranger negro - dijo dándole otra estocada al espectro negro - !Despídete¡, !oscuridad eterna¡ - conjuro Gary mientras todo el pasillo se quedaba en una oscuridad absoluta, para empezar a dar estocadas a una velocidad extraordinaria, hasta que la oscuridad se deshizo, revelando a un espectro negro que se veía a punto de explotar.

\- Maldito - dijo el espectro antes de explotar, Gary salio para ayudar a su maestro y a Misty, para ver como sus compañeros eran vencidos sin problemas por Karnak, el cual miro al ranger negro, sintiendo algo, para después irse.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Karnak acababa de entrar en la sala del trono, donde estaba sentado Seik estando a su lado todos sus generales, los cuales veían con una mezcla de miedo y orgullo al cazador.

\- Mi señor, no creo que valga la pena gastar energías en hacer crecer a ese espectro - dijo Karnak haciendo una reverencia, Seik se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Muy bien, espectro azul, tu seras la siguiente en enfrentarlos - dijo asintiendo la aludida, se fue de la sala, siendo detenida por el espectro oro.

\- Ten cuidado, Gyarados - dijo el espectro oro a su compañera, la cual asintió antes de salir de la sala.

 **Templo**

Los rangers acababan de volver junto a Exodus para recibir los tratamientos de Shizuru y Mathews, mientras eran tratados seguían atentos por is acaso hacían crecer al espectro negro, para decirle Gary a sus compañeros.

\- Chicos - dijo llamando la atención de estos - ¿Creéis que soy un mujeriego? - le pregunto a sus compañeros algo cabizbajo, respondiendole Ash.

\- Tío, da igual, eres nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero, puede que te vayas detrás de las faldas demasiado a menudo, pero, si lo que preguntas es si te podemos ayudar a no ser como tu padre, dalo por hecho - dijo Ash poniéndose nervioso Gary, algo extraño en el, Exodus observaba la escena con algo de alegría, para soltar N.

\- De nada serviría hacerte mejor persona si no derrotamos a Seik, y para eso primero debemos derrotar a ese demonio de Karnak - dijo haciendo que todos se estremecieran recordando el combate contra el.

\- Sus movimientos eran rápidos, era como si supiera lo que íbamos a hacer antes de siquiera hacerlo - dijo Serena con gran preocupación en su voz, siguiendo Trip.

\- O su fuerza, deshizo mi batallador de un golpe, no quiero ser pesimista, pero no tenemos posibilidades contra el - dijo este adolorido, recriminando Misty.

\- ¿Pero que os pasa?, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas igual de duras en el pasado, podremos con esto - dijo esta llena de rabia respondiendo Ash.

\- Misty, no lo entiendes, Karnak fue capaz de derrotar a Exodus, ni siquiera Vrak ha podido hacer eso, ni nadie de quien hayamos oído hablar lo ha conseguido, lo tenemos crudo - dijo desanimado el ranger dorado, como si una negra nube se extendiera sobre ellos, se avecinaban tiempos oscuros, y puede que nada ni nadie pueda evitar lo que esta por venir.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores aquí acaba otro chapter, espero les haya agradado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, por cierto, en el chapter 40 sera cuando los rangers vayan por otro fragmento del Oráculo, herramienta vital al permitir descubrir el único punto débil de Seik, esto lo digo debido a los acertijos que deje, hasta luego.


	36. Capitulo 36, Tsunami de ira

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Este chapter ocurre antes del chapter 43 de "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon", espero lo disfruten**

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 35: Tsunami de ira

Hace 3 días

Misty andaba por las calles de ciudad Cerulean a hacer un recado, cuando sintió como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, empezando a aligerar la marcha, hasta llegar al centro pokemon, para dejar a sus pokemons para que les hicieran un chequeo, saliendo con el móvil en sus manos, hablando cómodamente con Ash, cuando un joven choco con ella, esta miro al chico, sintiendo como si algo oscuro emanada de el, para después irse de hay para entrenar mientras era observara sin saberlo por la espectro azul.

Misty se encuentra en casa, ayudando en las labores de la casa, mientras pensaba en la extraña sensación de que la estaban vigilando desde hacia varios días.

\- "Todos mis sentidos me dicen que este alerta, pero no se por que" - pensaba para si la ranger azul mientras barría el suelo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba meditando, concentrado en los confines del sistema solar, sintiendo como algo alteraba el movimiento de los astros, cuando entro la espectro azul junto a Karnak y Vrak.

\- Mi señor, estoy lista para destruir a esos molestos rangers, solo de la señal e iré a hacer mi cometido - dijo esta haciendo una reverencia, Seik no pareció prestarle atención a la espectro, la cual empezó a impacientarse e irritarse, hasta decir Seik.

\- Muy bien, ve y destruye a esos rangers, Karnak, quiero que vayas al universo de esos rangers fuerza pokemon, alguien o algo esta alterando el movimiento de los planetas en nuestro universo con sus actos, y como ya sabes mi leal general, llevo 3000 años esperando a que los planetas vuelvan a ponerse en la posición deseada, y no dejare que nada retrase mis planes, me da igual si es un ser que sirva a los poderes del bien o del mal, quiero que me traigas la cabeza de quien o quienes estén detrás de esto - dijo encolerizado a su sirviente, el cual asintió antes de ir a cazar a quien interfería en los deseos de su señor.

 **Templo**

Exodus acababa de traducir uno de los innumerables pergaminos y textos antiguos que poseía, cuando sintió algo, entrando en la sala donde realizaba este trabajo sus alumnos, los cuales miraron a su maestro unos instantes antes de decir Shizuru.

\- Maestro, ¿habéis sentido eso? - dijo esta asintiendo Exodus mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

\- Tenemos 2 problemas maestro - dijo Mathews a Exodus - Primero, los planetas se están moviendo mas lentamente, algo debe estar provocandolo, segundo, hay un ataque en una isla al norte de Kanto, llamare ahora mismo a los rangers - dijo mientras Exodus se ponía a comprobar lo dicho por su alumno, mientras sus alumnos se ponían a llamar a los rangers.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los rangers se encontraban en la sala de la estatua esperando a Exodus, pero en su lugar, fueron Shizuru y Mathews los que los recibieron.

\- Seremos breves rangers - dijo Mathews siendo seguido por Shizuru, la cual se veía preocupada y pensativa.

\- La espectro azul esta en una isla al norte de Kanto - dijo mostrando imágenes de la isla, apretando los puños la líder del equipo - Id con cuidado rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo Shizuru antes de tele-transportarlos a esa isla.

 **Isla**

Los rangers llegaron a la playa de aquella isla, esta no era demasiado grande, pero tenia un inmenso bosque en medio de esta, los rangers sentían que aquello era demasiado tranquilo, mientras, Misty se movía nerviosa de un lugar a otro de esa playa, como si intentase buscar algo, dándose cuenta Ash de ello, para acercarse a ella y ponerle la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Que te ocurre Misty? - dijo dándose esta la vuelta - Estas muy tensa - dijo mirando a los ojos de su pareja, mientras los demás rangers seguían vigilando por la zona.

\- No me pasa nada Ash, estoy bien - dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara y de manera poco convincente, cuando vieron a alguien acercarse, siendo la espectro azul en su forma ranger.

\- Que enternecedor, ¿verdad Misty? - dijo llamando la atención a todos - Veo que recuerdas esta isla, ¿recuerdas como papaito te traía aquí todos los veranos junto a las demás? - dijo poniéndose Misty triste - ¿Recuerdas los bichos que hay en esos bosques? - dijo poniéndose Misty nerviosa empezando a recordar todo aquello - ¿Recuerdas que fue aquí donde papi te dijo que estaba enfermo y que no volverías a verle? - dijo empezándose Misty a enojar - ¿Vas a tener una rabieta? - dijo mirando a Misty a los ojos - Disfrutare destruyendo este lugar y convirtiéndolo en la tumba de tus seres queridos - dijo explotando Misty.

\- !Ya vasta¡ !Gyarados metamorfosis¡ !con una furia capaz de partir mares y océanos, mega evolución¡ - decía llena de ira Misty mientras corría hacia la espectro azul, sacando su hacha y atacándola, pero esta solo bloqueo el ataque con su propia arma.

\- A diferencia de mis compañeros caídos, yo empezare con todo lo que tengo - le susurro a Misty para lanzarla por los aires sin ningún esfuerzo, para empezar a adoptar una nueva forma, ahora parecía una mujer de 18 años, de pelo rojo como la sangre, sus ojos eran morados, tenia un corsé de cuero negro muy ceñido, botas azul oscuro con medias de color celeste, esta abrió la boca rebelando dientes afilados y agudos como los de un Gyarados, por sus hombros y espalda había numerosas y pequeñas escamas azules las cuales eran casi imperceptibles, esta saco un látigo y lo chasqueo hacia el suelo quedándose los rangers masculinos sin excepción con la boca abierta - No es de extrañar que ellos se queden con esa cara, soy irresistible - dijo mirando a los rangers fijamente, los cuales mostraban una picara sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniéndose ambas chicas muy molestas.

\- !Seras fresca¡ - dijo Serena bastante furiosa para sacar su arco y disparar varias veces sobre su oponente, la cual bloqueo los golpes sin problemas.

\- Ten cuidado, vas a destrozarme la ropa - dijo seductora la espectro azul, haciendo que empezasen a sangrar por la nariz los rangers, recibiendo un golpe cada uno de ellos en la cabeza cortesía de Misty.

\- Concentraos, si no queréis mas como ese - dijo asintiendo sus compañeros los cuales se transformaron para entablar combate, empezando por combinar sus armas.

\- !Cañón aural astral, fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el arma, la espectro azul saco un hacha y golpeo el disparo con esta, devolviéndoselo a los rangers, los cuales acabaron dispersados por la isla, acabando Ash y Misty juntos en lo mas profundo del bosque.

Misty empezó a abrir los ojos, viendo que se encontraba en un barco de vela, este se encontraba desierto, cuando vía a alguien sobre el mástil principal, el cual salto a otro barco que se encontraba a una considerable distancia, cuando vio horrorizada como el barco se empezaba a llenar de agua, miro alrededor, viendo una especie de ballesta gigante y numerosos metros de cuerda y un proyectil de gran tamaño, Misty corrió hacia este y anudo la cuerda a un extraño del proyectil, para después cargar al balista y dispararla, dando en el otro barco, para correr sobre la cuerda mientras veía como el barco en el que estaba se hundía, cuando llego al otro barco, vio que este se acercaba a una pequeña isla, cuando esa extraña figura bajo del mástil de un salto, viendo su apariencia, este seria un hombre de unos 35 años, pelo corto rojizo, con perilla, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas de color azul oscuro, un pantalón negro y botas de cuero, Misty estaba alegre al ver a ese hombre debido al enorme parecido con...

\- _¿Papa?_ \- dijo Misty conteniendo las lagrimas al ver a ese hombre, el cual negó con la cabeza, poniendo a Misty triste.

\- _No soy tu padre, Misty, pero si que te conozco_ \- dijo aquel hombre a la pelirroja, la cual se sentía confusa - _Déjame presentarme, me llamo Ryuji, conocido como el dragón del mar, pirata y explorador, discípulo de Exodus, maestro hechicero, fui uno de los primeros guardianes del aura, asociado al agua, y, como ya has reducido jovencita, soy tu antepasado_ \- dijo este mientras Misty se acercaba algo insegura - _No te preocupes, se por todo lo que has sufrido, se que intentas hacerte la fuerte delante de tus amigos, pero deberías dejar que tu dolor salga_ \- dijo abrazándola - _Si quieres llorar, hazlo, nadie te dirá nada_ \- dijo empezando Misty a derramar algunas lagrimas - _Deja salir todo tu dolor niña, ¿quiero que hagas 2 cosas por mi?_ \- dijo asintiendo Misty, la cual pregunto.

\- _¿Que necesitas Ryuji?_ \- dijo Misty algo extrañada mirando fijamente a su ancestro.

\- _Muy bien, en lo mas profundo de la isla en la que os encontráis escondí un gran tesoro, en el, hay algo que os ayudara en vuestra misión, segundo, no te reprimas, nunca reprimas tus emociones_ \- dijo empezando el barco a llegar a tierra, Misty empezó a sentirse mareada, perdiendo el equilibrio.

En un lugar de la isla, Ash se encontraba junto a Misty, comprobando su pulso y haciéndole un masaje cardíaco, para proceder a hacerle la respiración artificial, empezando esta a despertar, viendo en la "postura" en la que se encontraban, apartándolo de un golpe.

\- !No vuelvas a ponerte así, imagínate que alguien nos hubiera visto en esa posición¡ - dijo completamente colorada la ranger azul, para después recordar lo que le dijo su ancestro, concentrándose - Sígueme Ash - le dijo a su novio el cual solo asintió algo confundido, ambos empezaron a andar durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a un roca en medio del camino, Misty observo la roca detenidamente, la cual se movió ante su presencia, revelando unas escaleras ocultas, bajando por ellas algo asustada mientras Ash la seguía.

\- Misty - dijo volteándose esta - ¿Como has sabido donde buscar este lugar? - le pregunto algo extrañado, Misty suspiro y le respondió.

\- No se si me vas a creer, pero un antepasado mio me dijo que estaba aquí - le dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mientras Ash la miraba confuso, para seguir bajando los escalones labrados en la piedra desgastada por la filtración de agua a lo largo de los siglos, hasta llegar a una puerta con un Kyogre esculpida en esta, empezando el morpher de Misty a reaccionar ante la puerta, liberando un destello de luz azul hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando una sala, esta estaba llena de monedas de oro y joyas, pero Misty no le presto atención al tesoro y se fijo en una piedra que estaba en medio de la sala, la cual fue absorbida por los cristales de Ash y Misty, los cuales miraron extrañados esto, antes de coger una espada que estaba descansando en un pequeño altar, siendo visible una pintura cuidadosamente protegida, en ella se veía a una mujer de unos 35 años con varios niños y niña junto a Ryuji, deduciendo Misty que eran sus ancestros, Misty intento coger la espada, pero no era capaz de levantarla, Ash entonces lo intento, consiguiendo cogerla sin esfuerzo alguno, tras esto, ambos salieron de la sala, cuando terminaron de salir del lugar, la cueva volvió a quedar sellada, llegando a los pocos segundos el resto de rangers, viendo la espada que llevaba Ash, cuando oyeron a la espectro azul empezar a recitar un extraño canto, teniendo el presentimiento de ir a ver que pasaba, llegando a la playa en pocos segundos, viendo como el agua del mar empezaba a moverse como si la espectro la estuviera controlando, diciendo esta.

\- Pronto no solo os destruiré, sino que también destruiré ciudad Cerulean - dijo esta empezando Misty a enfadarse, para serenarse y decir.

\- Chicos estáis listos - dijo asintiendo sus compañeros - En ese caso, a metamorfosearse - dijo para todos empezar su transformación.

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/Glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - dijeron listos para combatir.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Dakrai/Groudon/Tornadus activar¡ - dijeron Gary junto a Trip y Clemont activando sus batalladores - !Ranger negro/verde/naranja, modo guardián legendario, listo¡ - dijeron al tiempo que sacaban sus armas, atacando a la espectro azul, Misty por su parte, veía como aparecía un aparato en forma de gota de agua de color azul marino en su morpher.

\- _Di mi nombre, con ello podrás liberar todo tu potencial_ \- oyó Misty en su mente sabiendo lo que significaba.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Kyogre activar¡ - dijo iniciando su nueva transformación, estaba en el fondo marino siendo rodeada por un remolino, del cual apareció un Kyogre hecho de energía el cual se distribuyo alrededor de la ranger azul, transformándose en una armadura consistente en una coraza, hombreras y brazaletes de color azul marino, los cuales se acoplaron al cuerpo de ella, en la coraza era visible la cabeza de un Kyogre hecha de cristal azul sobre el pecho, apareciendo también unos cristales de color azul marino en sus guantes - !Ranger azul, modo guardiana legendaria del agua, lista¡ - dijo mirando a la espectro azul, la cual estaba barriendo a los demás rangers, Misty ataco con "frio polar", dándole de lleno a su oponente, la cual miro con rabia a Misty, la cual solo sonrió debajo del casco - !Guardián de los mares¡ - conjuro Misty mientras alzaba sus manos, sacando su nueva arma, esta era una especie de lanza con el extremo en forma de un ancla, hecho de cristal azul, la empuñadura estaba hecha de oro con filigranas de plata en forma de olas, para después atacar a su oponente, dándole en el torso, retrocediendo la espectro azul.

\- Como te atreves, te destruiré maldita mocosa, !océanos de ira¡ - dijo conjurando una gran masa de agua de color rojo lanzandola hacia Misty, Misty se concentro y creo una barrera con su aura, siendo apoyada por todos sus compañeros, bloqueando el ataque sin ningún problema, sus compañeros se pusieron a los lados de su líder, dispuestas a ayudarla.

\- Todos juntos chicos - dijo Serena a los demás asintiendo todos, para preparar sus ataques finales.

\- !Estocada solar/carga doble dragón¡ - dijeron Ash y N lanzando sus mejores ataques sobre la espectro azul, la cual solo se tambaleo un poco.

\- !Impacto huracán/impacto tectonico/oscuridad eterna¡ - dijeron los rangers naranja, verde y negro usando sus mejores golpes, haciendo retroceder a la espectro, la cual se veía hecha una furia, lanzando su Océano de ira.

\- Eso no me detendrá, !ataque tsunami¡ - dijo Misty avanzando y creando una ola debajo de ella, surfeandola, evitando el ataque de la espectro, para después, seguir su camino y golpear a la espectro con su arma, atravesándola, empezando a formarse pequeñas explosiones sobre la superficie de su cuerpo.

\- !"Fuerza lunar"¡ - dijo Serena usando el ataque tipo hada, consiguiendo rematar el trabajo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik había observado el combate cuidadosamente, para ponerse furioso mientras el espectro oro apretaba los puños, cuando entro Karnak.

\- Mi lord, ya he localizado la fuente de esa "anomalía", ahora mismo iré a erradicarlo - dijo haciendo una reverencia para después irse de la sala, el espectro oro esperaba a que hiciera crecer a su compañera, pero Seik no estaba interesado en esos momentos en hacer crecer a ninguno de sus sirvientes y soldados, así que le indico a Ghetchis que le acompañada para un terrible conjuro.

En otra sala de la guarida, Seik estaba preparándolo todo para un conjuro que le permitiría invocar a su mas temible monstruo, el y su general empezaron a entonar el conjuro, formándose una enorme cortina de humo que cubrió toda la cueva, cegando a todos los que estaban en esta.

\- "Parece ser que todavía necesito mas poder para invocar eso, no importa, cuando este restaurado ni siquiera esos rangers podrán con lo que tengo planeado" - pensó para si Seik viendo como el conjuro había fallado, para después salir de la sala, siendo alcanzado por Vrak.

\- Mi lord, he estado estudiando la historia de los power rangers, y creo haber descubierto algo que podría sernos útil, permitame ir a Titan, la luna de Saturno, en el universo de donde proviene Zordon, y le juro que conseguiré un arma capaz de destruir a esos molestos rangers - dijo empezandole a contar su plan.

 **Templo**

Los rangers habían vuelto tras destruir a la espectro azul debido a una llamada recibida por su maestro, el cual los había llamado a todos para decirles algo importante.

\- Muy bien seré breve, desde hace un tiempo los planetas se mueven de manera errática, he determinado que el origen de este suceso es en el universo de los Ranger Fuerza Pokemon, algo muy malo esta por ocurrir, no se que sera, pero presiento que se avecina un gran peligro, por ello, iremos inmediatamente hacia allí, con el fin de ayudar en lo que se nos necesite - dijo asintiendo los rangers, para Exodus después fijarse en la espada que Ash llevaba en sus manos - Esa espada - dijo mirando fijamente al ranger dorado, para indicarle que se la diera, aceptando este, Exodus examino el filo de esta cuidadosamente, para sonreír - Esta espada fue en sus días una de las armas mas poderosas que a conocido la historia, la Hoja solar, en cuyo diseño me base para crear tu espada ranger dorado, pero hace milenios que perdió su poder, ahora es poco mas que una simple espada normal y corriente, es una pena - dijo quedándose algo extrañado Ash, si era una espada sin ningún poder, ¿como es que solo el pudo levantarla de aquel pedestal?, intento evitar pensar en lo que podría suponer y se fue a preparar junto a sus compañeros para ir a ayudar a sus homólogos de otro universo, estando al cabo de media hora listos para su ardua tarea, yéndose no solo los rangers, sino también Exodus y sus alumnos, llevándose aquello que podría serles útil sin percatarse del brillo que despidió la Hoja solar durante unos pocos segundos.

 **Titan, luna de Saturno**

Vrak se encontraba en la superficie de la gélida luna andando, buscando aquello que le había comentado a su señor, hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva, cuya estructura interior daba a entender que había sido excavada por algo o alguien, cuando alguien lo ataco por detrás, Vrak desvió el ataque de su agresor quitandole su espada, para mirarla detenidamente, su misterioso atacante ni se inmuto y empezó a luchar en combate sin armas, poniendo en aprietos a Vrak, el cual creo varios zarcillos de energía para atrapar a su atacante.

\- Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, Goldar - dijo Vrak revelando la identidad de su agresor que no resulto ser otro que Goldar, el que fuera en sus días el general militar de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd, mirando fijamente Goldar a quien tenia delante - ¿Y si te dijera que necesitamos que nos ayudes a destruir el mismo legado que Zordon creo? me refiero, a los Power Rangers - dijo empezándose a encolerizar Goldar hasta destruir los zarcillos que lo amarraban, para decir con una voz ronca y fría.

\- Soy todo oídos - dijo sonriendo Vrak por lo sencillo que había resultado su plan.

 **Mundo Pokemon alterno**

Los rangers llegaron sin problemas al mundo alterno sin problemas, siendo recibidos por varias personas.

 **A partir de aquí, escribiré lo que creo que hizo Exodus durante la prueba que estaban recibiendo sus rangers.**

Exodus estaba frente a la Columna Lanza, mirando los cuerpos petrificados de Arceus y el trió Creador, para después sacar el Antiquis Grimoire y empezar a buscar un conjuro que le ayudada en esa situación, encontrando lo que buscaba en pocos segundos, indicándole a sus alumnos que le ayudaran con el conjuro.

\- Escuchadme señores del plano astral, permitidme encontrar sus mentes, encontrar sus recuerdos y pensamientos, y traerlos de vuelta, ayudadme en mi tarea, invocad sus espíritus para que nos guíen con su conocimiento, y así evitar un mal mayor - recitaba Exodus mientras sentía como los planetas seguían moviéndose de manera impredecible, la falta de estos titanes estaba alterando la realidad, ocasionando todo tipo de sucesos extraños en el universo de su equipo, para caer al suelo agotado - Creo que la única manera de evitar esto es destruir a su causante, Kurosen - dijo agotado debido a la enorme cantidad de energía requerida para tan poderoso conjuro, que acabo fallando, luego miro a sus alumnos, los cuales le ayudaron a levantarse, para mirar a los caballeros del los pecados capitales y a quienes estaban hay - Si no intervenimos todos los universos podrían sucumbir a lo que sea que planee ese lunático - dijo negando con la cabeza Meliodas, caballero de la ira del dragón.

En otra parte de esta realidad, Karnak acababa de llegar y estaba rastreando el miedo de los mortales, sabiendo donde debía ir sin problemas.

\- "Ese miedo solo puede causarlo un ser maligno de gran poder, espero que el amo me permita quedarme su cráneo como trofeo, como en otras ocasiones" - pensaba para si corriendo a una velocidad endemoniada hacia Nueva York - "Da igual que poderes tenga mi presa, puedo oler sus pensamientos desde aquí, no me sera difícil destruirlo" - se decía a si mismo mientras empezaba a correr sobre las aguas, rugiendo como una bestia en el camino.

 **PARA ENTENDER ESTA ULTIMA PARTE ES VITAL HABER LEIDO LOS CHAPTER 43 Y 44 DE POWER RANGERS FUERZA POKEMON**

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Conseguirán los rangers evitar lo que planea hacer ese ser planea?, ¿Karnak llegara a enfrentarse a Kurosen? todo eso depende de otra persona, así que yo mismo me quedo con la duda, espero les haya gustado, hasta luego.


	37. Capitulo 37, regreso al hogar

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

 **Este chapter es posterior al chapter 48 de "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon" de Xanatrix742, advertencia, puede haber leve riesgo de spoiler, quedan advertidos.**

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 36: Regreso al hogar (Despertar del sol, parte 1)

 **Templo**

Los rangers junto a Exodus y sus alumnos acababan de volver del universo de sus alternos, Misty miro el calendario electrónico que había en la sala, viendo que marcaba apenas una hora de diferencia con respecto a cuando se fueron, algo que la tenia extrañada y en cierto modo, aliviada, preguntando.

\- ¿Como es que apenas a pasado una hora? - pregunto a los presentes, Exodus comprobó el reloj entendiendo por que lo decía.

\- Debe haber una brecha en el continuo espacio-tiempo, por eso no ha pasado apenas tiempo desde que nos fuimos, el tiempo no esta fluyendo como debiera, y eso no es bueno - dijo dejando extrañados a los presentes.

\- ¿Y eso por que maestro? - pregunto Shizuru con una cara de preocupación en la cara, sentía que aquello no podía ser bueno.

\- ¿Os acordáis que os dije que Seik es como un dios del cambio y el caos? - pregunto Exodus asintiendo los presentes - Tengo la teoría de que cualquier acontecimiento que altere la realidad afecta a sus poderes, incrementándolos, o eso creo - dijo saliendo una gota de sudor por la cara de Ash bastante visible, algo que Exodus noto, mirando fijamente al ranger dorado - ¿Me ocultas algo? - le pregunto en un tono severo y frio, dejando a Ash paralizado, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Misty, respondiendo rápidamente.

\- !He viajado en el tiempo alguna que otra vez¡ - dijo tapándose la boca rápidamente, siendo visto por todos molestos y Exodus, enfadado - Bu, bu, bueno, en ninguno de esos casos pude evitarlo, ¿vale? - dijo intentándose excusar mientras Exodus empezaba a apretar el puño, empezando los rangers y sus alumnos a retroceder temiendo la madre de todas las tempestades, cuando Ash empezó a tambalearse y acabar cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

Ash empezó a abrir los ojos, comprobando donde se encontraba, estaba en el interior de una enorme torre construida con madera y piedra, cuando oyó unas campanas, mirando a su alrededor vio que el la torre había numerosas campanillas hechas de cristal, reconociéndolas.

\- _"Esas campanillas, ¿son acaso las campanillas de cristal de la Torre Hojalata en ciudad Iris?"_ \- pensó para si para después preguntarse - _"¿Sera una visión?, ¿o he sido transportado a la torre?"_ \- se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba a su alrededor una puerta o medio de salida, viendo una puerta, se acerco a esta, pero no había manera de abrirla, resignado, se dirigió a unas escaleras que había al final de la amplia habitación y empezó a subirlas - _¿Esto es real, o es solo un sueño?_ \- se dijo en voz baja a si mismo mientras subía los escalones, los cuales chirriaban al ir los pisando, era evidente que no habían sido cuidados en mucho tiempo, o eso pensaba Ash - _¿Si esto fuese una visión? ¿estoy viendo el pasado o el futuro? ¿es la torre original o la replica?_ \- se preguntaba mientras empezaba a ver el exterior de la cima, viendo un fuerte resplandor que lo cegaba a cada paso que daba, estando a punto de caerse en un par de ocasiones, para fue capaz de mantener el paso firme y llegar a la cima.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en medio del bosque, algo que era incomprensible para el, viendo en la lejanía una silueta, siguiéndola sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de aquello, estuvo corriendo por aquel bosque durante lo que le pareció varias horas, siguiendo aquella extraña figura, hasta llegar a un altar en medio del bosque.

\- _Ese altar, ¿el Encinar?_ \- dijo en voz baja volviendo a ocurrir ese extraño destello, para al abrir una vez mas los ojos encontrarse en medio de un templo sintoista, mirando a su alrededor vio una vez mas a esa extraña figura, siguiéndola para acabar en el patio de atrás del templo, viendo en este a 2 personas entrenando, un niño de unos 8 años, pelo negro, complexión delgada, llevando un kimono negro, el otro era un hombre de unos 25 años, también de pelo negro, su complexión era robusta, pero sin ser excesiva, llevando un kimono negro con el glifo de Ho-Oh bordado en en la espalda - _¿Donde demonios estoy?_ \- dijo recibiendo otro fogonazo.

Al abrir los ojos por cuarta vez, vio que estaba en medio de una gran ciudad oriental, viendo a un samurái saliendo de un pequeño puesto de fideos, este al igual que sus anteriores apariciones, era de cabello negro, llevando una túnica negra con detalles dorados, Ash en vez de seguirlo se quedo pensando en lo que podía significar aquello, llegando a la siguiente conclusión.

\- _Todas esas personas que he estado viendo, son antepasados míos, o puede que vidas anteriores, eso significa que la respuesta a lo que sea que sea esto debería estar en ciudad Iris, o en la región Johto_ \- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja escuchando unos aplausos, ocurriendo otra vez el destello.

Al abrir los ojos por lo que el suponía la quinta vez, vio que estaba en lo alto de una torre, con una pequeña ciudad del siglo XVIII debajo, de estilo oriental, deduciendo que debía estar en ciudad Iris, para oír.

\- _Bravo Ash Ketchum, demuestras ser un digno miembro de mi familia_ \- oyó detrás de si Ash volteándose para mirar a quien había dicho esas palabras, viendo al interlocutor, este era un hombre de unos 20 años, de pelo negro corto, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color negro y un chaleco del mismo color con el glifo de Ho-Oh bordado sobre el corazón, sus ojos eran castaños con tonos ambarinos, llevaba unos guantes azules oscuros con cristales en forma de esfera en ambos siendo estos de color azul claro, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad, preguntando Ash.

\- _¿Quien eres?, ¿y de que me conoces?_ \- pregunto Ash algo confuso, el hombre que tenia delante solamente asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

\- _Al igual que todos aquellos que has visto, tu también desciendes de mi, soy Jomei, uno de los 7 primeros guardianes del aura, asociado al fuego, discípulo de Exodus, maestro indiscutible del aura y sus misterios_ \- dijo poniéndose Ash nervioso - _Descuida, no estas muerto, otra vez_ \- dijo relajándose un poco el ranger dorado.

\- _¿Soy tu heredero?_ \- pregunto Ash negando Jomei con la cabeza, aliviándose - _Pero puede ser alguien cercano_ \- dijo asintiendo este.

\- _He decidido contactar contigo por 2 razones, primero, como liberar todo tu poder_ \- dijo acercándose Ash interesado - _Tu espíritu y tu mente están listos para asumir ese poder, pero no tu morpher_ \- dijo enigmático Jomei, desconcertando a Ash - _Para liberar todo el poder de este, debes devolverle su fuerza al sol_ \- dijo enigmático otra vez, respondiendo Ash.

\- _¿La Hoja Solar?_ \- pregunto asintiendo su ancestro, el cual se acerco a Ash para poderlo mirar mas detenidamente.

\- _Así es, de hay viene la segunda razón, a los años de sellar a Seik, otro demonio vino a nuestro mundo, Sicorax, el ladrón de mentes, con ayuda de Lumina y Ryuji conseguí encerrarlo, pero para ello, tuvimos que usar todo el poder de la Hoja Solar, perdiendo esta sus fuerzas, temía que Seik se liberase y descubriera el encierro de Sicorax, por ello, decidimos que Ryuji la guardase, con el fin de usarla si el ser maligno escapaba, ahora, es tu deber devolverle ese poder que tuvo, no te desanimes Ash, se que lo conseguirás_ \- dijo volviendo a formarse otro destello que hizo que Ash cerrara los ojos involuntariamente.

Ash empezó a abrir una vez mas los ojos, viéndose en la cama de la enfermería del templo, estando Misty al lado de el, empezando a mirar a su alrededor, viendo también a N, Clemont y Exodus allí mirándolo, Ash empezó a incorporarse, siendo detenido por Misty.

\- Ten cuidado - dijo Misty abrazándolo, para después mirarlo detenidamente viendo como este la miraba extrañado - ¿Ocurre algo? - le pregunto Misty asintiendo Ash, el cual les contó a los presentes la "experiencia" vivida, tras acabar, todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando Exodus empezó a hablar.

\- Muy interesante, ¿así que Jomei se te apareció en sueños y te dijo como liberar todo tu poder? - le pregunto asintiendo Ash - En ese caso, me pondré a investigar, le pediré ayuda a Shizuru y Mathews - dijo viendo como Ash miraba a todos lados buscando algo, o a alguien - ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto mirando al ranger dorado fijamente, el cual dijo.

\- ¿Y los demás? - pregunto poniéndose tensos sus compañeros presentes, respondiendole Misty.

\- Pues, veras - dijo lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a su novio, para decir - Hubo una discusión entre Gary y Trip - dijo sin parecerle nada nuevo a Ash, añadiendo la pelirroja - Parece ser que, bueno, durante aquella fiesta en la Liga Pokemon, ambos le pidieron salir a Serena, y esta no les dio ninguna respuesta, así que empezaron a echarse la culpa el uno al otro, hasta empezar a combatir, teniendo Exodus que sacarlos a patadas - dijo Misty quedándose pensativo Ash, mientras N parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

\- Si que es verdad que vi que esos 2 le prestaban mucha atención, pero lo que hacia falta, otro triangulo amoroso, como si el que hubo entre nosotros y Serena no hubiese sido suficiente, ahora esto - expreso sinceramente Ash a sus compañeros, para fijarse en N - ¿Que pasa N? - le pregunto mientras se levantaba y miraba a su compañero fijamente.

\- Eh, ¿que?, no nada, solo pensaba - dijo dubitativo el ranger blanco, añadiendo Clemont.

\- El verte morir a ti mismo fue algo muy duro supongo - dijo bajando la cabeza todos - Pero no es lo que te preocupa, ¿me equivoco? - dijo soltando una leve sonrisa Exodus, ganándose la atención de los rangers, diciendo Ash.

\- ¿Ahora que pasa? - dijo añadiendo Exodus contento por lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Solo recordaba esa fiesta en la Liga Pokemon, recuerdo que se quedo mirando y hablando con una joven - dijo ganándose la atención de todos, los cuales miraron con picardia a N, el cual intento evitar prestarles atención, sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Queréis que os diga quien era esa chica, no? - dijo asintiendo todos los presentes, si incluido Exodus - Es alguien a quien conocí cuando era miembro del equipo Plasma, esa chica era también miembro, pero ella no estaba en la organización por que fuera egoísta o estúpida como muchos otros, no, ella tenia el mismo ideal que yo, pensaba, que los pokemon eran utilizados por la sociedad, y pensaba que la única manera de conseguir algo era separar a ambas especies, cuando descubrimos que Ghetchis había utilizado a todos los miembros incluyéndonos estallo en cólera, y menudo estallido, decidió hacerse mas fuerte, para capturar a Ghechis y llevarlo ante la justicia, aunque significase el ser arrestada ella misma, es fuerte, tenaz, decidida, noble, hermosa - dijo sin pensar N haciendo que todos sus compañeros presentes soltasen algunas risitas, N entonces recapitulo en lo que había dicho mostrando un leve sonrojo, quedándose todos sorprendidos.

\- Bueno chicos, nos hemos divertido todos aquí, pero sera mejor que os devuelva a vuestras casa, yo empezare a estudiar todo lo que pueda sobre la Hoja Solar, Ash, si tienes cualquier idea, dímela vale, hasta luego rangers - dijo Exodus antes de devolver a los rangers restantes a sus respectivos hogares, para ir hacia la biblioteca y empezar a comprobar todo ese ingente corpus de conocimiento.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Karnak acababa de volver a la sala del trono, arrodillándose ante su señor, el cual lo miraba fijamente a pesar de todo, fijándose en sus numerosas heridas.

\- Mi señor, le he fallado, estaré dispuesto a soportar cualquier castigo que me imponga - dijo Karnak tranquilamente, los demás generales sabían como eran las torturas de su señor, así que ni siquiera se atreverían a decir algo así, respondiendole Seik.

\- No te preocupes Karnak, tu trabajo era destruir a mis enemigos, y sin ese ser de oscuridad incordiando y esos rangers inutilizados, no creo que me causen problemas durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente para recuperar mis poderes, retírate Karnak - dijo a su lacayo Seik, cuando Vrak entro por la puerta haciendo una reverencia, Karnak se levanto y se hizo a un lado, dejando sitio al actual segundo al mando de Seik, entrando a los pocos segundo Goldar, el cual también se arrodillo ante Seik.

\- Mi señor, mis sospechas eran ciertas - dijo ganándose la atención de Seik - Déjeme presentarle a Goldar, en sus tiempos, fue general de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd, enemigos de los Power rangers y de su mentor, Zordon - dijo Vrak consiguiendo la atención de Seik, el cual dijo.

\- Supongo que Vrak te habrá puesto al corriente con mi problema con los rangers - dijo Seik asintiendo Goldar - En ese caso, espero cooperes, sino, tu vida se acabara aquí mismo - dijo respondiendo Goldar.

\- Estaré mas que dispuesto a enfrentarme a esos rangers, y también la ayudare a sacar eso, pero deseo pedirle un único favor - dijo Goldar en un tono sereno y calmado, revelando que se había vuelto mas sabio con los años.

\- ¿Que favor? - le pregunto Seik intrigado por la petición del guerrero, el cual solo dijo.

\- Cuando recupere sus poderes, permitame destruir personalmente a Tommy Oliver, es una cuestión personal - dijo lleno de rencor y rabia acumulara sobre todo cuando menciono a Tommy, el mítico Green Ranger, y, posiblemente, el mas grande de todos ellos, respondiendo Seik.

\- Puedo sentir el gran odio que sientes hacia ese sujeto, muy bien, te concederé tu petición, te permitiré destruir al máximo ejemplo del legado de ese maldito de Zordon, Calisto, llama a Domino, dile que ella y la espectro rosa se encargaran de enfrentar a los rangers, así veras a lo que me enfrento - dijo asintiendo los presentes, Vrak se alejo junto a Zagger para ir a sacar esa cosa, dejando a los demás en la cueva, quedándose Ghetchis.

\- Mi lord, con mucho esfuerzo, he descubierto a otro heredero, cuando usted ordene, yo mismo iré a por el - dijo Ghetchis asintiendo Seik, el cual empezó a reír maliciosamente.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Serena acababa de llegar a la ciudad desde Kanto, tras la fuerte discusión que tuvieron Gary y Trip hace unos días por querer salir con ella, necesitaba descansar, parándose en una pequeña cafetería a comer algo, viendo a Jessie como reportera por televisión.

\- _Saludos estimados tele-evidente, me encuentro en Ciudad Castelia informándole de otro robo ocurrido en la región a una joyería, on este, van mas de 50 robos a joyerías, bancos y negocios de compra-venta de oro en lo que va de mes, lo mas extraño de los robos es que solo se llevan las joyas, obras de arte y monedas, pero ningún talón o billete, los cuales son incinerados_ \- dijo Jessie por la pantalla estando detrás sus compañeros, viéndose de fondo una joyería con el escaparate calcinado - _La policía todavía no tiene ninguna pista sobre quien esta detrás de estos extraños robos, por favor si tienen cualquier información sobre los robos o cualquier pista, llamen al numero que aparecerá en pantalla, muchas gracias, aquí se despide Jessie desde el canal de noticias, !adiós¡_ \- dijo cortándose la comunicación, viéndose el plato de retransmisión, Serena vio las noticias interesada, ¿quien es el ladrón?

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash andaba por el pueblo tranquilamente, pensando en como restaurar la Hoja Solar, cuando choco con alguien, viendo que había chocado con un hombre, este tendría unos 40 años, pelo castaño oscuro, reconociéndolo sin problema alguno.

\- ¿Valente? - dijo Ash viendo al hombre, siendo Valente, el cerebro del Pirámide Batalla, Valente se quedo mirando a Ash unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Perdona Ash, no te había reconocido, has crecido mucho - dijo bufando Ash - Perdona, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa, estoy buscando el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ¿sabes donde esta? - pregunto asintiendo Ash, viendo como Pikachu estaba molesto por que se había caído antes del hombro de Ash, soltando algunas chispas.

\- Pikachu relájate - dijo cogiendo a su pokemon y acariciándolo en el lomo, para después dirigirse a Valente - Si quiere lo acompaño, necesito despejarme la cabeza, sigame - dijo empezando a andar siendo seguido por el cerebro de la frontera, estuvieron andando durante un rato antes de llegar al laboratorio, estando Gary en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria, sin duda estaba molesto por algo, tras hablar un poco con el, los 3 entraron al laboratorio encontrándose al profesor hablando con el padre de Ash.

\- Hola Ash, ¿que te trae por aquí? - dijo el profesor fijándose luego en Valente y en su nieto, Yamato también se quedo mirando a los presentes, antes de decir Valente.

\- Vera profesor Oak, hace un tiempo encontré un antiguo manuscrito hecho de tela, con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo he conseguido restaurarlo y copiar el texto, me preguntaba si podría traducirlo - le dijo asintiendo el profesor, Valente saco una carpeta de la mochila que llevaba, de la carpeta, saco unas hojas con varias escrituras en ellos, viéndose que habían sido escritos a mano por el propio Valente, el profesor Oak empezó a leer los textos, empezando a mirarlos durante un buen rato, hasta terminar diciendo.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no se lo que significan estas escrituras - dijo desilusionado el profesor, suspirando Valente, Ash cogió una de las hojas, quedándose perplejo.

\- "¿Como puede ser posible?, entiendo lo que pone a la perfección" - se quedo pensando Ash mientras examinaba la inscripción, para preguntar - ¿En que idioma esta escrito? - pregunto respondiendole.

\- Esta en pokelantes, una lengua que actualmente nadie puede ni sabe hablar, pensé que a lo mejor el profesor tendría algún texto que permitiese traducirlo, o incluso el mismo podría hacerlo, ¿Por que lo pregunta? - pregunto algo extrañado Valente, respondiendole Ash.

\- ¿Se acuerda de cuando me poseyó el Rey de Pokelantis? - le pregunto asintiendo Valente mientras los demás se quedaban perplejos ante esas palabras - Creo que por algún infinito azar del destino, al poseerme me dio la capacidad de entender su idioma - dijo quedándose todos en shock - Puede que me equivoque pero, aquí pone "los planetas y el Sol son la llave, la Luna el candado, y el mundo es la puerta al conocimiento infinito" - dijo quedándose todos pensativos, ¿que podrían significar esas palabras?, tras esta extraña situación, todos los presentes se fueron a sus respectivas casas, hasta que Yamato se detuvo en seco en el camino.

\- Hijo - dijo deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta Ash - ¿Por que no me dijiste nada de eso? - dijo agachando la cabeza Ash - Se que me ocultas algo hijo, no se que sera, pero espero que me lo digas algún día - dijo quedándose Ash molesto y preocupado, no quería preocupar a su familia, así que le dijo.

\- Papa, la verdad es que, teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca estas en casa, ni sueles preguntar por mi ni por mama, vale - dijo poniéndose Yamato molesto por las palabras de su hijo, empezando ambos a discutir camino a casa, siguiendo ambos la discusión en casa, hasta al final detenerse ambos para ir a dormir debido a que había llegado la noche.

Ash estaba en su cama, dando vueltas mientras dormía debido a la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo.

 _En el sueño de Ash, se veía como este se enfrentaba a un demonio, Gary se encontraba en el suelo tendido sujetando casi sin fuerzas su katana, Clemont estaba empotrado contra un muro, con numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo, Serena y Trip estaban aun en pie, recibiendo una ráfaga de energía la cual los dejo inconscientes, incluso Exodus se encontraba en la ciudad, vencido, con su brazo derecho seccionado, el demonio sonreía maliciosamente antes de empezar a lanzar varias esferas de energía hasta tenerse Ash que apoyar en una rodilla, para elevarse el demonio al que se enfrentaba._

 _\- !Lanza infernal¡ - conjuro el demonio creando una lanza de pura maldad en su mano derecha, lanzandola contra el ranger dorado, el cual fue empujado en el ultimo momento._

 _\- !Cuidado¡ - dijo quien lo aparto recibiendo el ataque, viendo horrorizado que era Misty, la cual cayo inerte entre sus brazos, derramando algunas lagrimas, para después, el demonio agitar sus alas, volando Ash por los aires hasta chocar contra una pared medio derruida._

 _Este se encontraba en el suelo de una ciudad en ruinas rodeado de llamas por todas partes, a su alrededor, se veía a sus compañeros por el suelo, inertes, descendiendo delante de el una enorme figura parecida a un demonio, distinguiendo en su armadura roja como la sangre 3 cabezas de lobo y en su espalda, unas enormes alas llenas de plumas negras mirándole el demonio fijamente a los ojos._

 _\- Y así, evitare mi destrucción, con tu sangre y tu alma - dijo aquella criatura, su voz era profunda y sonaba como si la dijeran varias personas a la vez en tonos sutilmente diferentes, antes de clavar su espada en el corazón de Ash, gritando de dolor y rabia por no haber podido detener a ese monstruo, fijándose en como el sol era ocultado por la luna, teniendo luego una vista aérea de la zona, viendo que era una ciudad arrasada en alguna isla tropical._

Ash se despertó lleno de terror, ya no solo había visto su propia muerte, ni la de su amada, sino también la de sus amigos.

\- "¿Como voy a conseguir evitar eso?" - pensaba Ash mientras veía como Pikachu abría los ojos, cogiéndolo para acariciarle la espalda, intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo - "No, no debo rendirme antes de siquiera haber luchado, no me rendiré, debo luchar" - pensaba para si Ash recuperando la determinación.

Mientras en ciudad Cerulean, Misty también parecía tener una pesadilla.

 _Misty se encontraba luchando en una enorme ciudad, luchando junto a Ash contra un demonio, este tenia una armadura roja como la sangre con 3 monstruosas cabezas de lobo esculpidas, un enorme par de alas negras llenas de plumas, atacándoles a ambos con una gran espada negra como la noche, hasta interponerse en medio de la espada, protegiendo a Ash, atravesándola._

\- !Ash¡ - grito asustada Misty sudando debido al miedo - "Seria este el sueño que Ash había tenido, no me extraña que estuviese así, fue aterrador" - pensaba para si intentando volverse a dormir.

 **CONTINUARA**

Ahora Misty también ha tenido una extraña visión, ¿le habrá mostrado el futuro?, ¿cual sera el plan de Seik?, ¿y que ocurrirá entre Serena y sus 2 pretendientes?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora, como ayuda a ustedes, les daré una pista adicional sobre mis acertijos, les diré en que categoría entra de fanfiction.

El primer acertijo entraba en la categoría de Cartoon, dibujos en definitiva.

El segundo acertijo tiene que ver con el Anime/manga.

El tercer y ultimo es también en Cartoon, si no me equivoco.

Espero haberles ayudado, y también volverles a ver en el próximo chapter, hasta luego.


	38. Capitulo 38

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 37: El malicioso poder de la verdad

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba investigando como restaurar los poderes de la Hoja Solar siendo ayudado por sus alumnos, cuando sonó el sistema de comunicación, Exodus fue lentamente a la computadora bostezando debido al sueño acumulado, encontrándose con la Dawn del mundo alterno.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto restregándose la mano por los ojos, viendo a la ranger azul fuerza pokemon molesta, la cual dijo.

- _¿Podrías venir y ayudarnos a "arreglar" cierta cosa?_ \- dijo por la vídeo-llamada asintiendo Exodus algo cansado - _Genial, podrías venir rápido, digamos que esos arreglos son algo vital_ \- dijo asintiendo Exodus aun adormilado - _Gracias_ \- volvió a decir antes de cortar la comunicación.

\- Maestro - dijo Shizuru volteándose Exodus como si fuera un zombi - ¿Necesita descansar, seguro que desea irse a ayudar allí? - dijo asintiendo Exodus mientras se desperezaba.

\- Me vendrá bien salir de estas paredes unos días, y dejar este frustrante trabajo, si ocurre algo grave o descubrís alguna información útil sobre como activar ese batallador, llamadme - les dijo asintiendo sus alumnos antes de activar el sistema de teletransporte e irse a la cueva reflejos para irse al mundo reflejo.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Serena por el locutor, mientras Daisy le daba el biberón a la pequeña Rose.

\- Bueno Serena, dime, ¿cuando te decidirás? - le dijo Misty quedándose Serena algo confusa, durando sobre que decir - Serena, sabes un problema que me he fijado que tienes - dijo asintiendo Serena algo preocupada por la posible reprimenda - Me he fijado en que te cuesta decidir, que tienes problemas para ínter-actuar y decirle tus sentimientos a los chicos, a pesar de ser alguien extrovertida y alegre, pero se que podrás superar este problema, pero espero lo hagas pronto, ¿me entiendes? - le dijo asintiendo sabiendo que se refería al daño que podría hacer al equipo, cortando la comunicación, diciéndole Daisy.

\- Bueno hermanita, ¿le estabas hablando de un asunto ranger? - le dijo estremeciéndose Misty - Oh vamos, desactivaste tus poderes delante de mi, recuerdas - le dijo recordando Misty aquel pequeño detalle - ¿Que ocurre? - le dijo respondiendo Misty.

\- Veras, Gary y Trip quieren salir con ella, pero ella no esta segura de con cual salir, ademas de algunos problemas - le dijo quedándose pensando Daisy, aquella era una situación peliaguda, da igual a cual eligiera, alguien saldría perdiendo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba observando cuidadosamente la batalla que tuvieron los rangers en el otro universo, pensando en una estrategia capaz de vencerlos de una vez por todas, cuando entro la espectro rosa junto a Calisto, haciendo ambas una reverencia ante su señor.

\- Mi señor, tenemos el plan idóneo para destruir de una vez por todas a esos rangers - dijo la espectro rosa continuando - Hemos pensado en utilizar el clásico divide y vencerás - dijo respondiendo Seik.

\- Ya utilizamos esa estrategia hace tiempo, y resulto ser un fracaso - dijo poniéndose tensas ambas - Pero vosotras tenéis poderes que a lo mejor podrían ser útiles, muy bien, mas os vale no fallar, aunque ya sabéis el destino que os espera si falláis - dijo asintiendo ambas, entrando a los pocos segundos Goldar, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Lord Seik permitame comprobar como son de fuertes esos rangers - dijo dándole su permiso Seik para ir a luchar.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Serena andaba cómodamente por las calles de la gran ciudad, cuando se encontró con Clemont, el cual llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano delante de una puerta, saliendo por esta Shauna, la cual lucia un vestido fresco y cómodo de color azul, dándole un beso a Clemont, entrando ambos en la casa.

\- "Me pregunto que vería en el" - se decía a si misma volviendo a empezar a andar, pensando en Gary y Trip, recordando la disputa que tuvieron a causa de ella - ¿Con cual me quedo? - se dijo pensando y reflexionando sobre su corazón, cuando sonó el comunicador de su morpher.

\- _Serena hay problemas en ciudad Iris, te traeré en seguida_ \- le dijo Shizuru escondiéndose para no ser vista por los transeúntes.

 **Templo**

Serena llego viendo como los demás rangers ya estaban allí, viendo como Gary y Trip ni siquiera se miraban, los demás esperaban a que llegara Exodus, pero entraron sus alumnos.

\- Chicos si esperabais a nuestro maestro no esta - dijo Mathews dejando extrañados a los rangers - Pero descuidad, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo - dijo saliendo una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Misty.

\- Menos hablar y mas actuar - le dijo Misty molesta por la tardanza en responder, aclarándose la garganta Mathews.

\- Vale, vale, ahora mismo os llevo - dijo Mathews algo preocupado por su salud y por como lo miraba Shizuru, antes de activar el teletransportador.

 **Ciudad Iris**

Ciudad Iris es una ciudad ubicada en el centro de Johto, llena de edificios de corte tradicional japonesa, siendo destacable la Torre Hojalata, ubicada al este de la ciudad, y la Torre Quemada, ubicada al oeste, antigua morada de Ho-Oh, los rangers llegaron viendo como la gente huía al tiempo que discutían entre si, algo extraño, corrieron en dirección contraria a la de la gente que escapaba, encontrándose con la espectro rosa, cuando los rangers fueron alcanzados por algo, viendo a una mujer de 20 años, rubia con rizos llevando un traje del Team Rocket, para después ser alcanzados por un rayo, viendo a Goldar acercarse lentamente.

\- Domino - susurro Ash viendo a la ex-miembro de élite del Team Rocket, la cual sonreía con malicia.

\- !¿Quien?¡ - exclamo Misty viendo a Goldar fijamente, el cual se quedo observando a Misty y a Ash, los cuales se incorporaron con dificultad, dispuestos a luchar, igual que sus compañeros.

\- !A metamorfosearse¡ - indico Misty a sus compañeros iniciando la transformación.

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - dijeron listos para combatir, Misty y Ash fueron a por Goldar, Clemont y N fueron a por Domino, Serena junto a Gary y Trip fueron a por la espectro rosa, la cual los esquivo sin problemas antes de transformarse, ahora, tenia las alas de una mantis religiosa, su cabeza era la de una gorgona, sin evitar ser hermosa, llevaba una coraza ajustada con un escorpión esculpido, con un arco en forma de serpiente, con detalles rosas por toda las botas y guantes, los cuales tenían pequeñas garras hechas de plata, sonriendo con malicia al ver a los rangers.

Ash había sacado su ariete usándolo para bloquear los ataques de Goldar, mientras Misty arremetía con su hacha, enfrentándolo con fuerza, chocando hacha y espada mientras Ash ayudaba distrayendo a su oponente.

Clemont y N habían sacado sus pistolas y ballesta para acribillar a su oponente y atraparla, pero parecía que ningún ataque la afectaba, la atravesaban literalmente sin hacerle un rasguño, agobiados, usaron "carga parábola" y "llama fusión" para atacarla, pero ninguno pareció afectarla.

Serena saco su arco y ataco lanzando innumerables flechas, las cuales evitaba su oponente, Gary y Trip usaron "pulso umbrío" y "planta feroz" intentando alcanzarla, sin éxito, la espectro rosa sonrió y disparo flechas a los rangers, dándole a todos excepto a Serena, a la que no presto atención alguna, los rangers recibieron los disparos de lleno, pero las flechas se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro al impactar contra sus objetivos.

\- En serio, esas flechas no sirven de nada - dijo Ash sin prestarle atención a la flecha que le había alcanzado, para golpear a Goldar, el cual esquivo el ataque y le dio en la cabeza sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- Torpe - dijeron Gary y Trip al verle recibir ese ataque, mientras Misty se enfadaba al ver la conducta de sus compañeros.

\- !A ver vosotros 2 olvidaos de Ash y prestad atención a esa espectro rosa¡ - le grito a ambos sin pensar en lo que decía, empezando la espectro rosa a acumular energía, lanzando un rayo a los rangers, dejándolos mal heridos, siendo transportados de vuelta al Templo.

\- Esos rangers se destruirán muy pronto - dijo Domino con una sonrisa en la cara, yéndose al igual que los otros.

 **Templo**

Los rangers se encontraban en la enfermería empezando a hablar entre ellos mientras eran tratados.

\- Es extraño, no os quería decir eso - dijo Misty añadiendo N.

\- Seguro, seguro, con ese genio de Gyarados que tienes - dijo enojando a Misty, respondiendole Ash en su lugar molesto.

\- N, ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi novia, con esa manera de ser, me parecería increíble que alguna mujer quisiera salir contigo, excepto por tu físico claro - dijo Ash con desdén empezándose a molestar N, añadiendo Clemont.

\- Relájate N, sabes de sobra que Ash suele decir tonterías - dijo tapándose la boca ante las palabras que había dicho, empezando una discusión entre los rangers, Serena viendo la situación decidió salir y andar un poco por los pasillos del templo para despejarse las ideas.

En la enfermería, los rangers seguían discutiendo, entrando Mathews algo molesto, tras escuchar algunas palabras, dijo.

\- ¿Quiero haceros una pregunta? - dijo llamando la atención de los rangers - ¿Que talla de sujetador creéis que usan Misty y Shizuru? - dijo con una sonrisa picara siendo golpeado por Misty.

\- Diría que Misty una 90 y Shizuru una 100 - dijo Gary recibiendo un mazazo.

\- No te equivocas, Misty usa una 87 y Shizuru diría que una 120 - dijo Ash tapándose la boca recibiendo también un fuerte mazazo, Clemont se había tapado la boca para que no se le entendiera, al igual que N, añadiendo Trip.

\- Misty a lo sumo una 75, y Shizuru una 110 - dijo picaramente recibiendo también un mazazo, añadiendo Mathews.

\- Misty tápate la boca - le dijo asintiendo la pelirroja tapándose la boca con las manos - Si no me equivoco, esas flechas si que os afectaron - dijo quedándose confusos los rangers - Esas flechas evitan que podáis mentir, diréis la verdad solamente la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, y me temo que la única salida para esto sera derrotar a esa espectro - dijo Mathews bastante serio, diciendo Misty.

\- Maldita hija de **** - maldijo Misty hecha una furia, tapándose la boca por el improperio soltado, añadiendo Clemont.

\- Guarda esa lengua de marinero Misty, me parece increíble que beses a Ash con esa boca - dijo tapándose la boca temiendo enfadar a la pelirroja, acabando aquello en una fuerte disputa.

Serena andaba por los pasillos, pensando en lo que estaba pasando, la declaración de Trip y Gary, el hecho de que N este enamorado y lo niegue, ¿estaría todo aquello relacionado? Serena se despejo un poco antes de seguir andando, cuando oyó una voz.

\- _¿No deberías preocuparte por eso? sino por lo que tu sientes_ \- le dijo esa voz empezándose a marear y acabar perdiendo el conocimiento.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, viéndose en un campo lleno de flores, rosas, petunias, geranios, orquídeas, margaritas, no me olvides, y una infinidad mas de flores, viendo a algo corriendo entre estas, levantándose y empezando a seguirlo, estuvo corriendo entre las flores durante lo que le pareció una hora, llegando a un templo ubicado en medio del bosque, este tenia muchas columnas recubiertas de enredaderas y plantas trepadoras, un bello altar a la vida, en cuyo interior se podía ver como la luz entraba sin ningún problema al interior, dándole un aspecto místico y sagrado, allí, arrodillada, había una mujer orando, llevaba una túnica blanca, su piel era blanca casi como la nieve, su cabello, largo y rubio, caía a un lado dejando ver un extraño tatuaje en forma de sol en el cuello, la mujer se dio la vuelta mirando a Serena, la cual se sentía tranquila en aquel lugar.

\- _Bienvenida Serena_ \- le dijo la mujer poniéndose nerviosa Serena, sonriendo la mujer mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules - _No te preocupes, estas en lo mas profundo de tu mente joven ranger rosa_ \- le dijo acercándose Serena con cuidado, mirándola fijamente, sintiendo que ya la había visto antes - _Déjame presentarme, soy Lumina, sacerdotisa de la luz, guardiana del aura, discípula de Exodus, el caballero de plata-luna, junto a el y mis compañeros, conseguimos sellar a Seik hace 3000 años, aunque esto ya lo sabes_ \- le dijo asintiendo Serena algo preocupada - _Se lo que te inquieta, pero tienes que decidir_ \- le dijo quedándose en shock la aludida.

\- _Bueno, es que, no deseo hacerles daño_ \- dijo Serena algo apenada - _No es que no me parezcan buenos chicos, pero no tengo claro lo que siento, por eso no quiero elegir sin estar segura de lo que siento_ \- le dijo con pena y miedo en la voz, sonriendole Lumina como única respuesta.

\- _Esta es la madurez pequeña, elegir aunque sepas que alguien sufrida, piensa en ese chico Ash, sabia lo que pasaría cuando eligió_ \- le dijo recordando cuando Ash se le declaro a Misty, poniéndose tensa Serena - _El sabia que su silencio podría ser mas dañino que el confesar sus sentimientos, por que os habría dividido, y en estos momentos, es mejor que eso no ocurra_ \- le dijo pensando Serena en como ambos intentaban impresionarla intentando vencer a la espectro rosa ellos solos, sin cooperar entre ellos, comprendiendo lo que tenia que hacer, empezando a marearse y caer dormida al suelo.

Serena empezó a abrir los ojos encontrándose en el suelo, con Shizuru a su lado, comprobando como estaba, Serena se incorporo sin problemas antes de ir a ver a sus compañeros, para decirles cuatro verdades a la cara,viéndose valentía y coraje en sus ojos.

En la enfermería, todos seguían discutiendo, sin prestarle ninguna atención a nada, entrando de un portazo Serena, la cual se veía mosqueada, quedándose todos quietos.

\- !Firmes¡ - dijo poniéndose todos en pie y el fila, era la primera vez que la veían enfadada - Dejad de discutid u os enterareis de quien soy yo, !¿entendido?¡ - dijo asintiendo todos al unisono asustados - !Muy bien en ese caso vamos a por esos monstruos, y nada de discutir¡ - dijo corriendo todos incluso Mathews de allí en tropel, diciendo Ash.

\- Y yo que pensaba que Misty era terrible enfadada - decía mientras corría lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas, yendo al teletransportador para ir a por la espectro rosa y sus acompañantes del día.

 **Ciudad Iris**

La espectro rosa comprobaba una tienda de ropa, estando sus acompañantes cargados hasta arriba de cosas inútiles, cuando llegaron los rangers, soltando la ropa Goldar y sacando su espada, dispuesto a luchar.

\- Serena puedes encargarte de esa espectro - le dijo Misty a la ranger rosa asintiendo esta - Muy bien, Ash tu conmigo, el resto a por Domino, vamos - les dijo iniciando la lucha.

Gary uso "pulso umbrío" hacia Domino, sin darle mientras sus compañeros atacaban desde múltiples ángulos, sin acertar ningún golpe y aquellos que acertaban la atravesaban como si nada, siendo frustrante y molesto, hasta que N tuvo una idea.

\- Usad vuestra aura, sentid su presencia - le dijo a sus compañeros asintiendo estos, quedándose quietos mientras sentían la localización de su oponente, determinando que estaba escondida en un árbol, derribandola, empezando esta a reír.

\- Observad el poder que he obtenido - dijo transformándose, ahora tena el pelo negro con vetas rojas, su piel estaba cubierta por una capa de pelo azul, siendo distinguibles sus colmillos, grandes y prominentes, su ropa ahora era solamente una coraza negra y un pantalón junto a unas botas amarillas, sacando un estoque y atacando a los rangers, los cuales bloqueaban los golpes sin problemas, para Clemont aprovechar una distracción y usar "destello", cegando momentáneamente a Domino, aprovechando sus compañeros y atacándola con "rayo solar", "pulso umbrío", "planta feroz" y "llama fusión", derrotándola, separándose en ella y en un Zoroark.

Ash había sacado su espada para luchar a iguales con Goldar, mientras Misty se disponía a aumentar la lucha.

\- Con una furia capaz de partir mares y océanos, !megaevolución¡, !ranger azul, modo mega-Gyarados lista¡ - dijo sacando su hacha y atacar, apoyando a su compañero, Goldar clavo su espada en el suelo creando varios rayos que vinieron desde abajo, esquivándolos ambos rangers con alguna dificultad, para atacar Misty con "hidrobomba", dando de lleno en su oponente, Ash no desaprovecho la ocasión y uso "rayo", dándole directamente, ambos rangers se miraron mutuamente para darle el golpe final.

\- !Impacto oceánico/estocada solar¡ - dijeron lanzando sus mejores golpes dejando a Goldar débil y herido, pero aun dispuesto a luchar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Serena había sacado su sable para encarar a su homologa malvada, dispuesta a luchar con mas ahincó que nunca, usando "llamarada" desde su sable, evitando el ataque su oponente volando, Serena entonces desplegó sus propias alas y la siguió por los cielos, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, Serena dio varias estocadas a su oponente, la cual bloqueo los ataques y le propino un poderoso golpe en el hombro, haciendo caer a Serena a gran velocidad, evitando hacerse un gran daño gracias a Misty, que saco su láser rápidamente y la cogió con "electro tela".

\- _Escucha mi nombre_ \- le dijo una extraña voz a Serena en su mente - _Pronuncialo y te prestare mi poder_ \- le volvió a decir esa voz apareciendo un cristal de color turquesa en su morpher, sabiendo lo que significaba, se puso en pie con algún problema para seguir luchando.

\- Prepárate copia barata, !batallador espíritu Xerneas activar¡ - dijo iniciando una nueva transformación, se encontraba en medio de un campo de flores, las cuales empezaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, formando al imponente pokemon Xerneas, el cual corrió hacia Serena convirtiéndose en una nueva armadura, la cual era una coraza azul turquesa, brazaletes blancos y sus botas se volvieron de color ámbar, por ultimo, una especie de túnica rodeo su cuerpo, siendo esta también azul turquesa - !Ranger rosa, modo guardiana legendaria de la luz, lista¡ - dijo lanzando un haz de luz hacia la espectro, la cual cayo al suelo adolorida - !Cetro de luz¡ - dijo sacando un cetro, este era no muy largo, con un enorme cristal que brillaba con los colores del arco-iris en su parte superior, el mango era azul turquesa, con varios pequeños cristales en este, Serena miro su nueva arma, sabiendo que podría enfrentar a esa espectro con ella.

\- Nosotros te apoyamos - le dijo Misty asintiendo esta, empezando a combatir contra la espectro.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Kyogre/Darkrai/Groudon/Tornadus activar¡, !ranger azul/negro/verde/naranja, modo guardián/a legendario/a, listo/a¡ - dijeron activando sus batalladores todos los que disponían de uno, listos para ayudar a su compañera.

Serena golpeo con su cetro a su oponente, la cual evito el ataque volando, recibiendo varios disparos por parte de N y su ballesta, el cual había desplegado sus alas para combatir desde el aire, siendo alcanzada la espectro rosa por una combinación de "frio polar", "brecha negra", "estallido" y "vendaval", siendo una autentica centrifugadora, dejando dolorida a la espectro rosa, la cual lanzo una ola de energía maligna, dándole a todos los rangers, los cuales cayeron al suelo adoloridos, desactivando los batalladores de todos excepto de Serena, la cual se levanto con dificultad.

\- Ni creas que dejare que me venzas, !haz de luz pura¡ - dijo creando un rayo de pura luz blanca que se convirtió en un colorido arco-iris, dándole de lleno a su oponente, la cual rodó por el suelo quedando herida y agotada - Rápido combinad armas - le dijo a sus compañeros los cuales sacaron sus armas, preparando el golpe final.

\- Cañón aural astral, !fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el cañón, dándole de lleno a la espectro rosa directamente, la cual empezó a sufrir leves explosiones por todo su cuerpo, antes de ser destruida.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik observo todo detenidamente, listo para lo que iba a hacer.

\- !Apoteosis oscura¡ - conjuro Seik para hacer crecer a su monstruo.

 **Ciudad Iris**

Un enorme circulo de runas malignas rodeo el lugar donde había caído la espectro rosa, volviéndose gigante, apareciendo al poco Goldar.

\- Esto no acaba aquí ranger - dijo Goldar haciéndose gigante para asombro de los rangers, los cuales se veían superados.

\- !Puede hacerse gigante el solo¡, maldición - dijo Ash antes de invocar a los zords.

\- !Zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon combinación, megazord poder aural listo¡ - dijeron sacando al megazord - Zord Beedrill, zord Togekiss os necesitamos, megazord poder aural aéreo modo tirador, listo¡ - dijeron los rangers desplegando las alas del megazord y siguiendo a la espectro rosa, que había tomado la ventaja de la altura.

\- !Zord Reshiram, zord Zekrom combinaos, megazord Caballero dragón listo¡ - llamo N a su megazord para encarar a Goldar.

\- No creas que te dejare solo compañero, !zord Greninja¡ - llamo Ash a su zord para apoyar a N, el megazord ataco con su espada chocando con la de Goldar, el cual contraataco con una patada, dándole al megazord en el pecho, apareciendo el zord Greninja y golpeando a Goldar en el torso, haciéndole retroceder, entonces, N aprovecho y ordeno a su megazord dar varios golpes, consiguiendo poner la batalla algo mas a su favor al desarmar a su oponente, el cual lanzo varios rayos hacia ambos, esquivándolos, para atacar el zord Greninja con varios "shurikens de agua", dejando agotado a Goldar, el cual prefirió escapar ante su inminente destrucción.

Mientras en los cielos, los demás rangers se enfrentaban a la espectro rosa, la cual atacaba con gran maestría con su arco, lanzando una andanada tras otra de mortales flechas, esquivándolas el megazord volando al rededor de su oponente, para disparar varias ráfagas desde el láser, impactando en la espectro, la cual no parecía inmutarse ante esos ataques, creando una onda de choque que dio de lleno al megazord, haciéndole descender rápidamente, recuperando el equilibrio con dificultad, era una batalla difícil, los rangers elevaron al megazord siendo seguidos por la espectro, hasta ponerse justo delante del sol, deslumbrando a su oponente, para disparar una ráfaga tras otra de rayos de energía pura, dando todos los disparos en su oponente, la cual seguía en pie, cuando llego el megazord caballero dándole de lleno con su espada, la espectro enfadada, disparo varios proyectiles a los rangers, esquivándolos con maestría y precisión, para atacar desde los flancos, hasta conseguir dañar las alas de su oponente, la cual empezó a descender a toda velocidad, aprovechando los rangers para darle el golpe de gracia.

\- !Disparo celeste/trueno de dragón¡ - lanzaron ambos megazord sus ataques mas poderosos, atravesando a la espectro, la cual estallo antes de tocar tierra.

\- Rangers, hemos vuelto a purificar el mundo del mal - dijo Serena en señal de victoria.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik había observado el fracaso de la espectro rosa y la huida de Goldar cuidadosamente, aunque pensaba castigar a Goldar, tenia otros planes para el.

\- Goldar quiero que vayas a esa luna y no vuelvas hasta desenterrar mi nueva arma, espectro blanco, es tu turno - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el espectro, cambiando sus ojos volviéndose reptilianos.

 **Templo**

Los rangers habían vuelto al templo para comprobar que de verdad habían pasado los efectos de las flechas de la espectro, añadiendo Gary en los pasillos mientras se detenía.

\- Bueno Serena, hemos esperado demasiado tiempo, queremos una respuesta, ¿con quien te quedas? - le pregunto Gary algo confuso aun con sus sentimientos, asintiendo Trip apoyando a su compañero, Serena respiro hondo antes de responder calmadamente a la pregunta.

\- Veréis chicos ambos sois fantásticos, pero aun no creo estar lista para una relación, espero lo entendáis - le dijo a ambos los cuales bajaron la cabeza un poco deprimidos, para después irse todos a sus casas, aquel había sido un día raro y extraño.

Tras la salida de los rangers, Shizuru y Mathews le reportaron a su maestro todo lo ocurrido en el ultimo día, incluida la disputa entre los rangers, riendo Exodus.

\- Aquello acabo como el rosario de la aurora, dios mio, en fin, ¿algo sobre el poder del sol? - le pregunto a sus alumnos los cuales negaron con la cabeza - Bueno, por aquí las cosas van bien, creo que los habré arreglado en un par de semanas - dijo quedándose ambos alumnos con mala cara, debido a lo agotador de los últimos días por muchas razones, yéndose ambos a descansar.

En algún lugar del mundo pokemon, vemos una cueva oculta entre los arboles, en lo mas profundo, se ven apilado y desperdigado por el suelo innumerables monedas y joyas, !cuando hacia ustedes va una enorme llamarada¡

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores aquí acaba el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, por favor para cualquier dura que tengan, solo comenten lo y se la aclarare, hasta luego.


	39. Capitulo 39, el caballero y el dragón

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 38: El caballero y el dragón

 **Ciudad Castelia**

N andaba tranquilamente por las calles de la gran ciudad, pensando cuidadosamente en su vida, en que haría ahora con ella, pensando en una chica, algo que no deseaba.

\- "No quiero que sufra por mi culpa, lo mejor seria alejarme de ella, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en estar con ella, ¿por que me atormentan así mis pensamientos" - pensaba para si mientras andaba por las calles de la gran ciudad camino a un laboratorio ubicado en las afueras, entrando y saludando con la mano a todos los que encontraba, llegando hasta la sala principal, en esta, se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años hablando cómodamente con el profesor Sycamore, cuando ambos investigadores se percataron de la presencia de N - Buenos días profesor Sycamore, profesora Juniper - Saludo N a ambas personas la cuales solo lo miraron algo extrañados, respondiendo el profesor.

\- Buenos días N, pero te tengo que recordar que hoy es tu día de descanso - le recrimino el investigador asintiendo N algo avergonzado, hace tiempo no le habría gustado mostrar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero desde que era un ranger, la influencia de los demás lo había cambiado, siendo mejor persona que antes, desde hacia varias semanas estaba trabajando para ambos investigadores en un proyecto, reunir datos sobre ruinas antiguas, no era la especialidad de ninguno de los 2, pero N era un experto, de hay que le pidiesen trabajar para ellos.

\- Muy bien, a por cierto, los datos que reuní se encuentran en mi PC, ahora se los traigo - dijo negando con la cabeza ambos - Vale, en ese caso, hasta mañana jefes - dijo yéndose de hay pensando en que hacer durante el resto del día.

 **Templo**

Mathews se encontraba registrando un almacén del templo, cuando sin querer hizo caer una caja que estaba en un estante, abriéndose esta, viendo lo que contenía, poniéndose contento.

\- !Shizuru lo he encontrado¡ - le dijo a su compañera yendo hacia donde estaba rápidamente, viendo el contenido de la caja, llena de piedras solares y piedras día - Estas piedras tienen el poder del sol, seguro nos serán útiles para restaurar esa espada - dijo asintiendo su compañera, dándole un beso en la mejilla a este, cuando sonó la alarma.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

N estaba andando por las calles de la ciudad, otra vez, sin ningún rumbo fijo, cuando se tropezó con alguien, reconociéndola enseguida.

\- Touko - dijo algo nervioso N recordando en lo que había estado pensando durante las ultimas horas, para mirar la sonrisa de la chica, la cual le respondió.

\- Hola N, veo que sigues como siempre - dijo quedándose petrificado N, continuando la chica - ¿Damos un paseo? - le pregunto asintiendo N sin darse cuenta de sus actos, empezando ambos a andar hacia un parque cercano - Hay que ver la mala suerte que estoy teniendo, no encuentro a ninguna actriz que sirva para la película que esta produciendo mi jefe - decía molesta mientras andaba al lado de N, el cual escuchaba cada palabra con sumo cuidado, cuando sonó su comunicador - ¿Que es eso? - pregunto Touko algo extrañada por el aparato, respondiendo N.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto N algo ofuscado por esa intromisión, recibiendo respuesta por parte de Shizuru.

\- _N, hay una señal de ataque, pero no sabemos donde es, estate alerta_ \- le dijo respondiendo N algo molesto y cabreado.

\- De acuerdo, estaré alerta, hasta luego - dijo terminando la comunicación, siendo visto por Touko, la cual miraba al ranger blanco algo extrañada, para contestar a una llamada que tuvo en el móvil.

\- Muy bien, vale jefe - decía contestando la chica molesta de que le interrumpieran ese momento - Lo siento, era mi jefe, me dice que vaya al estudio, nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose de N, el cual se quedo en el lugar antes de ir a un parque cercano a meditar.

Por una calle estrecha, Touko andaba por esta por alguna razón que ni ella sabia con los oídos atentos, cuando oyó un cubo de basura moverse, viendo como un Purloin salia de detrás con una manzana en mal estado en las patas, corriendo como si huyera de algo, encontrándose Touko con N, mirándolo algo extrañada.

\- Tu no eres N - dijo antes de transformarse el atacante, gritando asustada la chica, siendo oída por N y muchas de las personas que andaban por las calles, las cuales también empezaron a correr presas del pánico, llegando N donde estaba el monstruo ya transformado, viéndolo intimidado, este era un imponente dragón, con unas escamas blancas, sus ojos eran azules, con unas imponentes alas a su espalda, su cola era larga y sinuosa, apoyándose sobre sus patas traseras, estando Touko debajo de su pata derecha, sus garras eras largas y fuertes, el dragón miro a N para empezar a reír y decir con una voz profunda y amenazadora.

\- Bueno ranger blanco, seguro no me reconoces en esta forma, pero seguro valoras la vida de esta chica - dijo el dragón sacando N su lanza, saltado y atacando al monstruo con esta, sin hacerle ningún rasguño al monstruo, para ser apartado sin problemas por el dragón usando sus alas, lanzando a N al suelo, para empezar a acumular energía en su boca - !Relámpago blanco¡ - dijo el dragón disparando un proyectil de pura energía hacia N, el cual consiguió evitar el daño gracias a una barrera, la cual fue creada por sus compañeros, los cuales miraron al monstruo quedándose anonadados.

\- Ash tu por arriba, yo por abajo - le dijo Misty a su compañero mientras sacaba su hacha y Ash su espada y daga, Ash salto intentando darle al dragón mientras Misty atacaba con un golpe ascendente, el cual les golpeo con su garra izquierda, lanzandolos contra una pared, cayendo Misty sobre Ash, el cual amortiguo la caída de su líder, quedando ambos fuera de combate.

\- Gary vamos a por el - dijo algo molesto Trip a su compañero, el cual tampoco parecía tener ganas de hablar con el, atacándole Trip con su bastón en la cabeza, mientras Gary sacaba su martillo demoledor y usaba "hiperrayo", sin hacerle ninguno de los golpes daño, el monstruo cogió a Trip con su boca, zarandeándolo y lanzandolo cayendo al suelo gravemente herido, pero vivo, para disparar una bola de fuego a Gary, sufriendo graves heridas y volando por los aires hasta caer sobre un coche, hundiéndose este, Clemont le ataco por detrás con sus pistolas, siendo aplastado por la cola del dragón, Serena sobrevolaba al dragón disparando su arco sin parar, para usar "fuerza lunar", sin sufrir ningún daño el monstruo, el cual lanzo una ráfaga de energía por la boca, lanzando a Serena por los aires, atravesando un edificio cercano, N vio como sus compañeros habían sido vencidos, para el dragón empezar a reír.

\- Si quieres volverla a ver sana y salva tienes 24 horas para entregarme tu cristal, si no lo haces devorare a la chica - dijo emprendiendo el vuelo llevándose a Touko agarrada en su pata derecha, viéndolo todo N aterrado, un gesto que ninguno de sus compañeros había visto en su rostro, para ser transportado al templo junto a sus compañeros.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik había observado el combate entre los rangers y ese dragón, no pudiendo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

\- Hay que admitir que ese espectro blanco ha hecho un buen trabajo, lastima que no los hubiera destruido en ese mismo momento - dijo Calisto algo molesta por el error que había visto en el monstruo, siendo corregida por Seik.

\- Te equivocas Calisto, no hay nada que aterre mas a los hombres que el ver como sus héroes son vencidos, su destrucción solo los habría convertido en mártires, haciendo que esos humanos luchasen con mayor determinación, el miedo es una arma poderosa, Vrak, has que las imágenes de esa derrota llegue a todos los humanos de este mundo - dijo asintiendo Vrak mientras Calisto se quedaba pensando en las palabras de su señor, mientras el espectro oro veía ese combate con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Ese espectro blanco carece de todo sentido del honor, pero algo me dice que esto acabara como con los otros" - pensó el espectro oro antes de salir de la sala.

 **Templo**

Los rangers habían sido llevados rápidamente a la enfermería, para tratarlos de sus terribles heridas, siendo N el que estaba mejor, estando casi ileso, Shizuru empezó directamente por Gary y Serena, que mostraban quemaduras de segundo grado, Mathews comprobó el estado de Ash y de Misty, viendo que tenían una contusión en la cabeza y en varios sitios de sus cuerpos, Trip era el que estaba mas grave, con mas heridas que ningún otro, teniendo un varias costillas fracturadas y un derrame interno, recibiendo tratamiento urgente, Clemont tenia un derrame interno en el torso, teniendo que llevarlo Mathews a otra sala para operar junto a Trip, N se sentía vencido, sus compañeros estaban agónicos, y el era el único ileso, salio de la sala para andar por los pasillos, hasta llegar delante de la estatua de Zordon, oyendo una voz.

\- _Acaso te das por vencido, no deberías rendirte_ \- le dijo esa voz antes de empezar a verlo todo borroso y perder el sentido.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba en la puerta de un imponente castillo, cuyas paredes estaban hechas del mas puro mármol blanco, la puerta era imponente, con un dragón esculpido en esta, el castillo estaba rodeado por un foso, apareciendo al poco tiempo un puente de piedra sobre este, permitiendo a N entrar en este, el interior era tan impresionante como el exterior, N fue andando por el castillo directo al salón del trono, teniendo la sensación de ya haber estado en este, sabiendo hacia donde estaba el salón del trono, debido a que se crio en uno, y la mayoría son prácticamente iguales, al entrar en este, vio que sobre el trono había una extraña silueta sentada mirándolo fijamente.

\- _¿Quien eres?, ¿y por que me has traído aquí?, tengo que rescatar a una chica y ayudar a mis compañeros_ \- dijo N empezando a hacerse mas visible aquella silueta, esta se convirtió en un hombre de unos 25 años, de pelo largo, siendo la mitad derecha blanca y la mitad izquierda negra, llevaba unos ropajes de color gris, con una capa a su espalda de color rojo por dentro y azul por fuera, sobre su cabeza, llevaba una corona de oro con un diamante incrustado en medio.

\- _Responderé a tu pregunta joven guerrero, soy Castiel, el caballero dragón, discípulo de Exodus, señor del destino, fui uno de los guardianes del aura originales, cuyo destino esta ligado al de Seik, si nuestros linajes cayesen, el recuperaría todo su poder, pero esa no es la causa por la que te he llamado_ \- le dijo Castiel quedándose extrañado N, para continuar - _Te he traído por una razón, debes entender tus emociones, no niegues lo que sientes, sabes que adoras a esa chica_ \- dijo negando N con la cabeza.

\- _!Te equivocas, yo no la amo, es solo una amiga que hice cuando estaba en el equipo Plasma¡_ \- dijo N alterado por las palabras de Castiel, respondiendole Castiel.

\- _Eres tu el que niega la verdad, eres alguien con un gran potencial Natural, pero no podrás liberarlo a menos que aceptes tus emociones, no puedes negar lo que sientes, eres humano, es normal lo que sientes y piensas, se lo que dijo_ \- le dijo quedándose pensativo N ante esas palabras, para asentir entendiendo lo que decía - _Ve ranger blanco, tu destino es el de la grandeza, por tus venas corre mi sangre, aunque te diré que no eres mi heredero, sino alguien de mayor edad y sabiduría, ve joven guerrero, esa doncella y tus amigos te necesitan_ \- dijo empezando N a verlo todo borroso, cayendo al suelo.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba delante de la estatua de Zordon, recordando la conversación que había mantenido, diciendo.

\- Mis amigos me necesitan, y yo los necesito a ellos - dijo empezando a correr hacia la enfermería, para ver que todos estaban en las camas, descansando, Mathews estaba lavándose las manos con una toalla, cuando vio a N.

\- La intervención ha sido un éxito, Clemont y Trip se recuperaran pronto, ¿a que has venido? - pregunto respondiendole N.

\- Tenemos que encontrar donde se ha llevado ese monstruo a Touko, necesito vuestra ayuda - dijo llevándose Mathews la mano a la nuca.

\- Hemos descubierto que esa cosa es en realidad el espectro blanco, y me temo que no sabemos donde se la ha llevado - dijo Mathews, pero N en vez de desanimarse, solo lo miro resoluto, dispuesto a buscar por todo el mundo si hacia falta.

\- Esa cosa era un dragón, una criatura majestuosa y todo poderosa, no creo que podáis vencerlo, ni con nuestra ayuda - dijo Shizuru poniéndose nervioso N, respondiendo Mathews jactándose de esas palabras.

\- Un montón de lagartos pretenciosos, eso es lo que son los dragones, son como los grajos, cogen todo lo que brilla - dijo negando Shizuru con la cabeza molesta por esas palabras.

\- Te equivocas Mathews, los dragones saben que aquello que cogen tiene valor, no cogen cualquier cosa solo por que brille, ¿vale? - dijo cruzando los brazos empezando ambos a discutir, cuando intervino Serena aun algo adolorida, con varias vendas por su cuerpo, diciendo.

\- Esos dragones, ¿suelen llevarse cosas como oro, joyas y monedas? - pregunto algo adolorida Serena asintiendo ambos, para continuar - Recuerdo hace unos días haber visto en las noticias que ha habido numerosos robos por toda la región de Unova, llevándose solo el dinero y las joyas - dijo quedándose pensativos ambos alumnos, diciendo Shizuru.

\- Claro, como no pensamos en eso antes, muy bien, empezaremos por determinar todos los robos que ha habido en la región, luego determinaremos mediante esa información la posición de su guarida, donde estará no solo lo robado, sino también esa chica - dijo Shizuru añadiendo Mathews.

\- Esto me recuerda al clásico de la doncella en apuros y el dragón - dijo quedándose los rangers que permanecían conscientes extrañados - Veréis, es un clásico, un terrible dragón atormenta el reino, y exige a una joven y casta doncella como ofrenda, apareciendo un noble y justo caballero para enfrentarlo, consiguiendo no solo destruir al dragón, sino también el corazón de la doncella - dijo Mathews quedándose mas tranquilos los presentes al saber lo que podría pasar, todos, excepto N.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Shizuru consiguiera determinar la localización de la cueva, indicándoselo a los rangers.

\- La guarida de ese monstruo se encuentra en una cueva al oeste de ciudad Fayenza, oculta en medio del bosque, cerca de las montañas - dijo Shizuru asintiendo N.

\- Me adelantare, si se recuperan, si quieren ayudar que lo hagan con cuidado, vale - le dijo a Shizuru asintiendo esta, despidiendolo esta.

\- Buena suerte ranger blanco, que el poder y tu aura te protejan - le dijo teletransportándolo a donde estaba la cueva.

 **Guarida del espectro blanco**

El ranger blanco había llegado a la entrada de la cueva, esta era grande, lo bastante para que entrase el espectro blanco en su forma monstruo, el lugar estaba rodeado de arboles, entrando con sumo sigilo en la cueva, estuvo andando durante varios minutos antes de llegar a la sala principal, en esta, veía como el espectro blanco en su forma monstruo dormía sobre una enorme pila de monedas y todo tipo de joyas y piedras preciosas, en un rincón, se encontraba atada Touko, la cual estaba atada e inconsciente, con sus ropas dañadas, N se acerco a esta con cuidado, para empezar a desatar las cuerdas con cuidado, empezando esta a abrir los ojos.

\- N - dijo esta algo dolorida, se veían numerosas magulladuras por su cuerpo, cuando empezó a despertar el monstruo, dándose mas prisa N en desatar las cuerdas, no quedándole otra al despertar el espectro blanco.

\- Touko, prométeme que no le dirás lo que vas a ver a nadie - dijo asintiendo la chica mientras el dragón les lanzaba una bola de fuego - !Reshiram metamorfosis, espada de truenos¡ - dijo N transformándose mientras sacaba su espada y bloqueaba con todas sus fuerzas el ataque, consiguiendo desviar el ataque sobre el monstruo, Touko se quedo petrificada, al ver como alguien a quien conocía se convertía en un ranger - Vete, yo me encargo de el - dijo sin percatarse de que un aparato con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón aparecía sobre su morpher, Touko vacilo un segundo, pero decidió seguir el consejo del ranger blanco y huir, empezando a oírse la risa del espectro blanco.

\- Bueno ranger blanco, espero estés listo para convertirte en mi cena - dijo intentando atrapar a N entre sus dientes, pero este consiguió evitarlo lanzandole una "llama fusión" directa al interior de su cuerpo, causándole gran dolor, rugiendo de dolor y furia.

En la entrada de la cueva, Touko acababa de salir recordando lo que había visto y oído durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la salida, encontrándose con los demás rangers en la entradas, ya transformados, con sus batalladores activos quienes tenían y listos para la acción, aunque aun estaban magullados, no iban a dejar a su compañero luchar esta batalla solo, viendo como la chica salia corriendo, la cual al verlos se detuvo y dijo.

\- Tenéis, que, ayudar a N, por favor - dijo recuperando el aliento, los demás dedujeron que debió transformarse delante de ella, ordenando Misty.

\- Ranger dorado tu quédate y protegela, nosotros ayudaremos al ranger blanco - dijo añadiendo Ash poniéndose la mano a la altura de las costillas.

\- ¿Por que no mejor cojo el surca-cielos y la llevo de vuelta a casa? - dijo asintiendo Misty indicando que lo hiciera, cuando los demás se fueron, Ash miro a Touko unos instantes, esta parecía no querer irse - Descuida, mis compañeros serán capaces de ayudarle, no te preocupes - le dijo aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser, sabia que aquella lucha seria muy complicada.

En la cueva, N seguía utilizando las rocas del lugar para evitar las llamas y ataques de su oponente, entrando los demás rangers realizando una combinación de "frio polar" y "vendaval" para conseguir evitar que el monstruo viera por donde venían, poniéndose delante de N, el cual oyó una voz en su mente diciéndole.

\- _Invoca mi nombre y mi fuerza sera tuya_ \- dijo esa voz sabiendo N lo que significaba.

\- Chicos cubridme un instante - dijo asintiendo el resto mientras enfrentaban al dragón - !Batallador, espíritu Kyurem activar¡ - dijo iniciando su siguiente transformación, se encontraba en medio de un páramo helado, congelándose todo su cuerpo, quedándose cubierto de hielo, rompiéndose luego, revelando un traje gris con un cristal blanco en su mano derecha y un cristal negro en la izquierda, llevaba también una armadura propia de un caballero, cun la cabeza de Kyurem esculpida en la coraza - !Ranger blanco, modo guardián legendario del poder del dragón, listo¡ - dijo para atacar con "mundo gélido", congelando al monstruo, el cual se podía ver que aun seguía vivo - !Ranger dorado dime lo que sepas de Kyurem, rápido¡ - dijo N por el comunicador respondiendo Ash todo lo rápido que pudo.

\- _Primero no grites, segundo, Kyurem esta catalogado como el pokemon tipo dragón mas poderoso de todos, debido a su habilidad de absorber a Reshiram y a Zekrom_ \- dijo algo molesto mientras, seguramente, intentaba convencer a Touko de que se fueran.

\- Gracias - le dijo cortando la comunicación, justo cuando el hielo que aprisionaba al espectro se rompía.

\- Creías que eso me destruiría - empezó a decir el monstruo siendo visto por los rangers, los cuales se prepararon para lanzar sus mejores ataques.

\- !Impacto huracán/aplastamiento tectonico/oscuridad eterna/ataque tsunami/haz de luz pura¡ - dijeron sus compañeros lanzando sus mejores golpes, los cuales impactaron directamente sobre el espectro blanco, el cual se veía enfadado y dispuesto a aplastarlos con su cola, siendo detenido por N.

\- No les harás ningún daño - mascullo para apartar la cola con sus propios brazos, para invocar su arma - !Alabarda de poder¡ - dijo sacando su arma, esta era una enorme alabarda, cuyo filo parecía hecho de hielo con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, N golpeo al monstruo con esta en la cola, para después decir - Supongo que a lo mejor así - dijo tocando el cristal blanco - Kyurem blanco - dijo transformándose su traje, ahora tenia detalles rojos en los guantes y botas, ademas de volverse la coraza blanca y la cabeza del Kyurem adquirir la forma que adopta al absorber a Reshiram, su alabarda cambio volviéndose roja como si estuviera en llamas de color azul - !Modo Kyurem blanco¡ - dijo atacando al monstruo, consiguiendo que retrocediera en aquella pequeña sala - Ahora soy mas poderoso que nunca, prepárate a ser destruido, Kyurem negro - dijo volviendo a sufrir su traje una transformación, ahora las partes que se habían vuelto rojas se volvieron azules, la coraza paso a ser negra con la cabeza del Kyurem volviéndose la que adoptaba al absorber a Zekrom, su alabarda se torno amarilla y rodeada por numerosos rayos - !Modo Kyurem negro¡ - dijo volviendo a atacar con "hiperrayo", dejando al espectro herido.

\- Como osas atacarme, !relámpago blanco¡ - dijo lanzando una enorme esfera de energía, la cual N con gran esfuerzo consiguió partir por la mitad con su alabarda, para volver a la forma primera que obtuvo.

\- Has atacado a mis amigos y seres queridos, prepárate para despedirte de este mundo, !rayo tri-dragón¡ - dijo formándose otros 2 rangers con las formas alternas de su batallador, lanzando un rayo de energía cada uno, que se combinaron en uno mas fuerte, el cual adopto la forma de los integrantes del trió dragón, atravesando al espectro blanco, el cual rugió de dolor antes de desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera existido, tras la dura batalla, lo parezca o no, desactivaron sus batalladores y fueron a fuera para ver como estaban Ash y Touko.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik había observado todo el combate, viendo como otro de sus monstruos era derrotado en combate, para entrar a los pocos segundos Zager junto a Calisto.

\- Mi señor, se que no deberíamos importunarle en este momento, pero hemos descubierto algo importante - dijo Zager con una reverencia mientras Calisto le enseñaba lo que habían descubierto, sonriendo Seik.

\- Excelente, díganle al espectro oro que llego su turno, mientras, preparaos para idos a por mi fragmento del Oráculo - le ordeno a sus lacayos, llegando a los pocos segundos Vrak - ¿Como va la excavación? - le pregunto a su general, el cual sonrió maliciosamente.

 **Alrededores de ciudad Fayenza**

Ash observaba como Touko permanecía atenta a la cueva, esperando a que saliera N, viendo a los pocos segundos como no solo salia este, sino también los demás, agotados, pero bien, la chica no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de N, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Por que no me contaste nada? - le dijo entre sollozos la joven, N desactivo sus poderes para poderla mirar fijamente a los ojos, respondiendo en su lugar Gary.

\- Veras la razón por la que no decimos nuestras identidades es por que existen ciertas normas, en orden de prioridad para nuestro maestro, no usar nuestros poderes en beneficio propio, no usar nuestros poderes salvo para luchar contra el enemigo y nunca revelar nuestras identidades - dijo siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Misty, la cual añadió.

\- Eso le tocaba a N decirlo, espero nos guardes el secreto - dijo asintiendo la chica, que volvió a mirar los ojos de N, los cuales brillaban por primera vez en su vida, dándose ambos un dulce y pequeño beso.

\- Chicos, podéis enviarnos a casa, no aguanto tanta sensiblería - dijo Trip siendo todos transportados a sus hogares.

 **Templo**

En la sala de computadoras, Shizuru estaba conectándose con Exodus, el cual se veía pensativo mientras escuchaba a su alumna.

\- Bueno maestro, otro espectro destruido, y otro batallador activado, solo queda uno - dijo mirando la Hoja Solar, que yacía en un altar detrás de ella, mientras Exodus miraba todo tranquilamente - ¿Como van las cosas por hay? - pregunto respondiendo Exodus.

\- _Bueno, el tratamiento para regenerarle los brazos a Ash va perfectamente, pero ese terco de Paúl se niega a que se los devuelva, dice que es el método de escarmentar por lo que hizo, sera difícil convencerle_ \- le dijo a su alumna la cual escucho todo atentamente - _Por cierto, e contactado con Yojimbo, le he pedido que nos ayude en la lucha contra Seik, a lo que a accedido, dice que cuando acabe con lo que esta haciendo vendrá inmediatamente, aunque no creo que sea suficiente, empezare a llamar a los otros, y nada de peleas, ¿entendido?_ \- le dijo en un tono serio y autoritario a Shizuru, la cual asintió antes de cortar la comunicación.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

N y Touko andaban plácidamente por las calles de la ciudad, a la luz de las farolas, hasta que llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos, donde N acompaño a la chica hasta el octavo piso, dejándola en la puerta de una casa.

 **CONTINUARA**

¿Como le ida a esos 2?, ¿Quien es ese tal Yojimbo?, todo esto y mas para los próximos chapter, espero les haya gustado la lectura, si tienen alguna opinión de algo que deba mejorar, por favor háganme lo saber, dado que es difícil ver los fallos por uno mismo, muchas gracias, hasta luego.


	40. Capitulo 40, Esencia

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 39: Esencia

 **Templo**

Shizuru junto a su compañero Mathews estudiando como restaurar la Hoja Solar, la tarea los tenían frustrados, cuando sonó una señal en la computadora, comprobando de que se trataba.

\- Esa señal es la de un fragmento del Oráculo, debemos informar al maestro y a los rangers - dijo Shizuru añadiendo Mathews.

\- De acuerdo - dijo enviando la señal a los rangers.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Era de madrugada, Ash se había levantado temprano para realizar sus ejercicios de tai-chi, meditando mientras realizaba los ejercicios, pensando en como cada uno de sus compañeros había conseguido activar su batallador, pensando en lo que planeaba Seik, para tras terminar de realizarlos, dirigirse a casa y desayunar cómodamente, encendió el televisor, estaban poniendo las noticias siendo presentadas por Jessie junto a James y Meowth, pensando en lo bien que estaban contando las noticias.

\- _Saludos, como noticia de ultima hora gracias a un chivatazo anónimo, la policía de Unova había ha encontrado los artículos robados por toda la región, llevada un tiempo..._ \- no pudo terminar de comunicar Jessie cuando empezó a haber interferencia en la pantalla, apareciendo el espectro oro con un fondo en negro detrás.

\- _Saludos humanos, soy el espectro oro, antítesis del ranger dorado, creado con el único fin de destruirle, pero a diferencia de mis camaradas caídos, yo no repetiré sus errores_ \- dijo apareciendo imágenes de como fueron vencidos uno a uno los demás espectro rangers, para decir - _Ranger dorado, te desafió a honorable combate singular, tu y yo, en la garganta de los desesperados, en la región de Obscuran, ve mañana al mediodía, te esperare, si no estas, destruiré ciudad Vidirian y a todos sus habitantes, te espero ranger dorado, anhelo nuestro combate_ \- dijo volviéndose a ver a Jessie la cual parecía haber visto la retransmisión, al igual que prácticamente todo el mundo, bajando a los pocos segundos sus padres, los cuales miraron a su hijo, el cual parecía preocupado, preguntándole su madre.

\- Ash, ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Delia mirándola Ash a los ojos, el cual suspiro respondiendo.

\- Descuida, estoy perfectamente mama - le dijo quedándose pensativa esta, no le convencía la respuesta de su hijo, Yamato respiro hondo, sabiendo que su hijo le ocultaba algo, cuando Ash salio de la casa.

\- ¿A donde vas Ash Ketchum? - le dijo su padre en tono autoritario, Ash se quedo en la puerta de casa, pensando en una respuesta - Se que me ocultas algo, y quiero que me lo digas - le dijo, Ash solo negó con la cabeza antes de salir de casa.

\- Déjalo cariño, lo mejor es que nos lo cuente el, si no se siente preparado, tenemos que esperar - dijo la señora Ketchum asintiendo Yamato, quedándose ambos mirando como Ash se iba de casa desanimados.

 **Templo**

Ash acababa de llegar al templo, se veía en su cara que estaba molesto por sus padres, Misty observaba la cara de su novio, hablando Shizuru.

\- Rangers, tenemos la localización de otro fragmento del Oráculo, hemos pensado en que vayáis Serena, Clemont, Gary y Mathews, vale - dijo asintiendo los aludidos, Ash sin embargo estaba con los brazos cruzados en una esquina, refunfuñando, Mathews y los demás se prepararon para irse a otro universo, tras irse, Misty miro a Ash, viendo lo molesto que parecía, para pedirle que hablara con ella a solas.

\- Ash, ¿que te pasa? - le dijo algo molesta por la cara que tenia este, Ash intento serenarse antes de responderle lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

\- Pues, veras, es que mis padres sospechan que soy un ranger, oh, antes de que se me olvide, debo comentarle una cosa a Shizuru - dijo agarrándolo del brazo Misty, mirando a los ojos de su pareja - Misty, perdona, es que, sufro de estrés, el entrenamiento, enfrentar a esos monstruos, los sueños extraños que sufro, mantener nuestra relación, son muchas cosas, perdona, pero ahora tengo que ponerme a hacer una cosa - dijo quedándose Misty mirándolo fijamente - Creo saber como hacer que esa espada vuelva a tener su poder, cuando acabe con el espectro oro te invito a salir, para compensar - le dijo quedándose Misty mirándolo, para suspirar resignada y dejarle ir a hacer lo que fuese a hacer.

\- "Espero que todo salga bien, por que tengo un mal presentimiento" - pensaba para si Misty viendo como Ash salia de la sala.

 **Otro universo**

Mathews acababa de llegar junto a los otros rangers a este extraño universo, estando en medio de un gran desierto, Clemont veía todo a su alrededor entusiasmado, sacándolo de ese estado Gary.

\- ¿Como nos vamos a mover?, si vamos a pie tardaremos días en llegar a cualquier sitio - dijo con sarcasmo el ranger negro, Mathews sin embargo no parecía preocupado, mientras Serena y Clemont se iban haciendo a la idea de pasar mucho tiempo en ese desierto.

\- No te preocupes, observa - dijo Mathews sacando una extraña capsula con el numero 15 grabado en su superficie, pulsando un botón que tenia esta y lanzandola al suelo, convirtiéndose en un buggie de color marrón - Subid, yo conduzco - le dijo a los rangers subiendo al vehículo, los rangers decidieron hacerle caso y subir, para Mathews arrancar el motor y empezar a correr el buggie.

\- !¿A que velocidad va esto?¡ - grito aterrada Serena debido a las altas velocidades que debían estar alcanzando, respondiendole Mathews tranquilo.

\- Ahora vamos a unos 100 kilómetros hora, pero puede alcanzar los 600 - dijo sin parar de pisar los pedales y sin perder de vista lo que tenia delante, llegando al cabo de una media hora a una ciudad, el cuentakilómetros marcaba 350 kilómetros hora, frenando en seco al llegar a los limites de esta, para evitar llamar la atención, llegando al centro de la ciudad a los pocos minutos - Rayos, he perdido la señal de la ubicación del fragmento - dijo Mathews cuando oyeron un grito, viendo como un grupo de personas huían de varios trasgos acompañados de una extraña criatura, este parecía un tigre de color negro, con detalles en forma de rayos por el pelaje siendo estos de color rojo sangre, sus ojos eran amarillos, moviéndose a 4 patas, mirando a todas partes nerviosamente, para parar su mirada en los rangers, los cuales se disponían a luchar junto a Mathews, cuando alguien grito.

\- !Lock, fuera¡ - oyeron los rangers viendo como una especie de cilindro volaba a toda velocidad chocando contra un muro, liberando una enorme ráfaga de energía azul, la cual se convirtió en una imponente criatura, esta era muy similar a un oso polar, excepto por su tamaño varias veces mayor y los cristales de color azul que sobresalían de su espalda, rugiendo con fuerza mirando a los trasgos, los cuales se intimidaron ante Lock y empezaron a correr - Lock ataca - ordeno alguien detrás de los rangers, viendo a un chico con una chaqueta azul, pelo corto marrón oscuro, estando acompañado de otras 4 personas.

\- ¿Que son esas cosas?, son asquerosas - dijo la única chica del grupo, respondiendo otro chico, el cual usaba gafas.

\- No lo se Jinja, pero preferiría no saberlo - dijo a la chica empezando a temblar al ver a los trasgos, cuando uno de ellos se les acerco a los rangers y les dijo.

\- Deberían irse de aquí, esas criaturas no son de este mundo - dijo en un tono serio y hasta monótono, pero los rangers y Mathews lo ignoraron.

\- Bueno rangers mostremosles a los lugareños quienes somos, !armadura elemental¡ - dijo Mathews sacando su espada y lanzándose al combate, siendo seguido por los rangers.

\- !Umbreon/Sylveon/Heliolisk metamorfosis¡ - dijeron los rangers activando sus poderes sin pensar en ser descubiertos, lanzándose a atacar a los trasgos, quedándose algo confusos los demás chicos, acabando en pocos segundos con los trasgos, Lock ataco con sus garras al monstruo, el cual decidió huir, yéndose de la ciudad rápidamente, quedándose solo los rangers y el grupo de chicos.

\- Impresionante, ¿como es que tenéis tanto poder? - pregunto el chico de las gafas, mientras los demás miraban todo lo ocurrido, pensando en que podrían ser nuestros héroes, respondiendo Mathews.

\- Pues es muy simple, somos de otro universo - dijo empezando a reír los chicos, excepto uno - Veo que solo uno me toma en serio, que bien - dijo mientras Jinja decía entre carcajadas.

\- Vamos Vejal, no los creerás en serio - le dijo asintiendo el aludido, empezando todos a parar de reir, diciendo el chico que respondía al nombre de Vejal (si no han adivinado donde están es que son lentos).

\- No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, según algunas leyendas un poderoso ser vino hace milenios, intentando destruir nuestro mundo, pero se fue al ver que aquí no estaba lo que buscaba - dijo dándose cuenta los rangers de quien se podría tratar, aunque prefirieron no decir nada por el momento - Creo que hemos sido unos maleducados, me llamo Vejal, ella es Jinja, el chico de las gafas es Bred, ese otro chico es Dax, y nuestro líder, Chase - dijo presentando a todos los presentes, hablando Mathews.

\- Un placer, yo soy Mathews, ellos son Gary, Serena y Clemont - dijo presentando a sus compañeros, tras un par de minutos de charla, Clemont comprobó el rastreador de su vehículo, comprobando que indicaba algún lugar al este.

\- Según esto lo que buscamos esta al este, que es hacia donde se dirigió esa cosa, ¿sabéis que hay hacia el este? - pregunto Clemont a los presentes, respondiendo Vejal relajado.

\- Lo único de interés para esa cosa serian un conjunto de ruinas ubicadas al pie de las montañas, según dicen los monjes que meditaban allí tenían extrañas visiones, por eso siempre he evitado ir - dijo sabiendo lo que significaba los rangers.

\- Creo que ya sabemos hacia donde ir, vamos rangers - le dijo Mathews a los rangers, los cuales se dispusieron a subir en el vehículo, deteniéndolos Chase.

\- ¿Chase pero que haces? - le dijo Dax algo molesto, Chase sin embargo no le presto atención y dijo.

\- Ellos nos han ayudado a proteger la ciudad de esas cosas, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es devolverles el favor, ademas, ¿unas ruinas que nadie ha explorado en años?, eso sera emocionante - dijo intentando convencer a su equipo, los cuales se miraron entre si unos instantes antes de asentir - Esta decidido os ayudaremos, ademas, puede que os seamos útiles, conocemos esto mejor que vosotros, vamos acoger un vehículo y nos vamos - dijo Chase asintiendo los rangers, seria mejor viajar en un grupo mas grande, por seguridad, empezando a andar hacia el centro de la ciudad, llegando a un gran edificio con una nube de tormenta con un rayo en medio, de hay salia y entraba mucha gente, la mayoría con uniforme estilo militar - Bueno hemos llegado, seguro que Ace nos suministra con algún vehículo, a parte de esa cosa vuestra - dijo viendo el buggie, algo que molesto levemente a Mathews.

\- ¿Seguro que es buena idea? - pregunto Bren algo preocupado, recordando los problemas con dicho hombre y con STORM en general, pero Chase lo ignoro y en su lugar se fue hacia dentro, todos estuvieron esperando durante unos minutos, antes de salir Chase junto a un hombre, alto, rubio, con un uniforme militar.

\- Muy bien, os dejare un vehículo, pero mas os vale no estrellarlo o quemarlo como la ultima vez, ¿entendido? - dijo asintiendo Bren algo asustado, empezando a subir todos al vehículo, excepto los rangers que decidieron seguir en el buggie, emprendiendo el camino hacia las ruinas.

En algún lugar del desierto, junto a un conjunto de ruinas antiguas, numerosos trasgos cargaban explosivos y otros materiales de minería de un lugar a otro, cuando el extraño monstruo que ataco a los rangers apareció corriendo entre los trasgos, llegando hasta una pequeña tienda de campaña, donde se encontrado Zager hablando con un hombre, este era clavo, alto, de piel morena, llevando un chaleco de cuero negro, hablando plácidamente.

\- Por lo que veo tu bestia ha regresado Zager - dijo aquel hombre en un tono calmado y frio, respondiendole Zager.

\- Pues así es doctor Klipse, Keuron ha realizado un excelente trabajo, pronto tendremos a esos molestos que han arruinado sus planes, y podrá destruirlos sin ningún problema - le dijo sonriendo Klipse maliciosamente.

Los rangers junto al equipo de Chase estaban llegando a las ruinas, viendo la gran actividad que allí había, embistiendo con sus vehículos hacia donde se encontraban los trasgos, los cuales se apartaron para evitar ser aplastados, viendo a Klipse y a Zager en un montículo, con Keuron esperando al lado del profesor, viendo Chase a Klipse lleno de furia, cuando apareció Calisto.

\- Hemos buscado por todas partes, pero ni rastro del fragmento - dijo para después percatarse de la presencia de los rangers, sacando su espada, los rangers bajaron del vehículo y se prepararon para luchar, iniciando su transformación.

\- Bueno Chase, veo que has traído aliados, pero eso no evitada tu destino, !Hellbreaker, fuera¡ - dijo lanzando a su criatura, siendo respondido por Chase y los otros.

\- !Lock, fuera¡ - dijo sacando a su criatura Chase, la cual rugió ante sus oponentes.

\- !Neo-quickforce, fuera¡ - dijo Bren enviando a su criatura, que tenia rasgos de un ave a 4 patas.

\- !Charger, fuera¡ - dijo Jinja sacando a su compañero, el cual parecía un alce.

\- Vejal, tu y Dax adentraos en las ruinas, nosotros entretendremos a Klipse y al escarabajo bigotudo - dijo insultando a Zager, saliendo corriendo sus compañeros hacia el interior de las ruinas, intentando Calisto evitarlo, para encontrarse con Serena bloqueandole el paso, Chase y su equipo fueron a enfrentar al monsuno de Klipse, Clemont se lanzo hacia Zager, mientras Gary y Mathews fueron a por los trasgos y Keuron.

Clemont disparaba con sus pistolas a los trasgos que se interponían entre el y Zager, el cual solo se regodeaba mientras veía como el ranger se enfrentaba a tantos enemigos, Clemont estaba a punto de alcanzar a Zager, cuando Keuron se puso en medio, lanzando una ráfaga de energía al ranger naranja, el cual fue despedido contra una pared, quedando herido.

\- En serio creías que podrías vencer a mi creación, nada puede vencer a Keuron, es perfecto - decía Zager de manera egocéntrica - Destruye a los rangers mi criatura - ordeno a su creación, la cual rugió lanzándose al combate directamente, dando un zarpazo a Mathews, que esquivo por poco, dando una estocada a la cabeza del monstruo, el cual corrió hacia atrás, para lanzar varias bolas de fuego hacia Mathews y los rangers, los cuales repelían con destreza, para acabar Clemont adolorido y destransformado a los pies de Zager, el cual empezó a reír al ver su oportunidad - Bueno, ahora, me haré con tu poder - dijo sosteniendo el morpher de Clemont, cuando este empezó a brillar, lanzando una onda de energía que lanzo a Zager chocando con su criatura, a mas de 20 metros, y tirando al suelo a todos los que estaban en las ruinas.

\- El maestro puso un sistema de seguridad en los morphers, pero no pensé que fuera tan potente - dijo adolorido Mathews viendo como los demás rangers se levantaban, y como el monsuno de Klipse volvía a su tubo debido a la honda de energía, cuando Keuron empezó a rugir de furia, quedándose junto a su creador, cuando hubo un temblor de tierra.

Mientras en el interior de las ruinas, Dax andaba por los angostos pasillos siendo seguido por Vejal, el cual parecía mirar cada detalle del lugar, buscando cualquier abertura que pudiera ocultar el fragmento, cuando sintieron temblar todo el lugar.

\- La lucha arriba esta siendo muy intensa - dijo Vejal siguiendo con su camino junto a su compañero, ambos estuvieron andando durante varios minutos, cuando otro temblor, mas fuerte que el anterior, sacudió todo el lugar.

\- Monjecito, espero que este lugar no nos aplaste - dijo Dax empezándose a preocupar por esos continuos temblores.

De vuelta en la superficie, Clemont estaba siendo ayudado por Gary, mientras Serena mantenía una pareja batalla con Calisto, lanzando una estocada tras otra, chocando sus armas, saltando Serena sobre un pequeño promontorio.

\- Debo admitir que has mejorado niña - dijo Calisto mientras Serena bloqueaba un ataque, para aprovechar y desarmar a su oponente, y usar a continuación "llamarada", lanzando a Calisto contra un muro, Serena se dispuso a continuar, cuando ocurrió otro temblor, mas fuerte que los anteriores, abriéndose una grieta en el suelo, que mostraba un gigantesco lago hecho de esencia de monsuno.

\- !Con razón los antiguos vivían aquí, esta debe ser una de las principales fuentes de esencia de monsuno del mundo¡ - gritaba Klipse arrogantemente, mientras Chase ordenaba que Lock lo apresase entre sus garras, cuando Lock volvió solo a su tubo, indicando que se estaba acabando el tiempo, Klipse aprovecho y corrió hacia una de las tiendas, la cual ocultaba un vehículo de gran tamaño, yéndose Klipse en este.

\- Tenemos que cogerlo - le dijo Chase a su equipo, pero Bren lo detuvo.

\- Chase, no hay tiempo, Vejal y Dax están hay abajo aun - dijo Bren recordando ese detallito Chase, mientras, junto a aquel inmenso lago, los rangers habían acorralado a Zager y a su creación, cuando ocurrió otro temblor, viniéndose abajo el suelo bajo los pies de ambos, cayendo a la esencia de monsuno, Calisto, al ver esto, decidió huir e informar a Seik de lo ocurrido, prefería su furia a la muerte.

En el subsuelo, Dax y Vejal encontraron una pequeña sala oculta, los continuos temblores habían debilitado los muros de la sala, revelando el fragmento justo en el centro de la sala, ambos corrieron hacia este, cogiéndolo Vejal, el cual empezó a sentirse mareado y caer inconsciente al suelo, teniendo Dax que cogerlo entre sus brazos y salir de hay rápidamente.

En el exterior, los temblores seguían sucediendo, cuando salieron Dax y Vejal con dificultad del interior de las ruinas, siendo visto por el resto de su equipo y los rangers, Mathews empezó a concentrarse haciendo que su armadura adoptada su forma tierra.

\- Oye el rugido de la madre tierra, !alzamiento terrestre¡ - grito Mathews liberando una ola de energía que envolvió todo el lugar, parando súbitamente los temblores - La energía liberada por el morpher de Clemont había desestabilizado todo este lugar, haciendo que empezase a hundirse en la tierra, he usado mis poderes para volver a estabilizar el lugar - explico Mathews a los presentes, los cuales fueron a ver como estaba Vejal, cogiendo Mathews el fragmento, para después empezar Vejal a despertarse.

\- Mientras tenia ese objeto en mis manos tuve una visión, vi como los planetas se alineaban perfectamente, algo que ocurre una vez cada varios milenios, no se que puede significar, pero espero le sea útil a vuestro maestro - dijo Vejal antes de despedirse de los rangers, mientras eran teletransportados de vuelta al templo, sin percatarse de que algo se movió entre la esencia de monsuno, saliendo de hay y creando un portal.

 **Templo**

Los rangers junto a Mathews llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde los esperaban todos excepto Ash, los recién llegaros se preguntaban donde podría estar, pero Shizuru se les adelanto.

\- Ash esta realizando un ritual que según el cree, le devolverá su fuerza a la Hoja Solar - dijo Shizuru asintiendo todos, ofreciéndole Mathews el fragmento, al tiempo que sacaba otra cosa.

\- Mientras nos enfrentábamos a esa cosa le arranque un poco de pelo, con esto podremos descubrir que era - dijo Mathews entregándole también la muestra a su compañera, la cual cogió ambas cosas y se dispuso a ir al laboratorio, cuando entro Ash, este respiraba agotado, sosteniendo la Hoja Solar en su mano, la cual brillaba levemente.

\- He..., conseguido, restaurarla - dijo empezando a perder el equilibrio, cogiéndolo Misty con sumo cuidado, fijándose Ash en sus ojos - Que cosas, pensaba que tus ojos eran verdes, pero son azul turquesa - dijo antes de perder el sentido por el agotamiento, Misty lo miraba fijamente mientras lo tumbaba en el suelo, añadiendo Shizuru.

\- El método que uso para restaurar la Hoja Solar era peligroso, veréis, para traspasar la energía de la piedra solar y la piedra día, utilizo su propia aura como catalizador, un proceso agotador, Misty, lo mejor sera llevarlo a casa y que descanse - dijo la kitsune asintiendo Misty, siendo teletransportada al pueblo junto a Ash.

\- ¿Creéis que Ash aceptara el desafió del espectro oro? - pregunto Serena preocupada por su compañero, asintiendo todos, para añadir Shizuru.

\- Misty me comento algo, me dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ese combate, no creo que ese espectro vaya a hacer trampas, pero, creo que lo mejor sera estar todos alerta - dijo asintiendo los rangers, antes de transportarlos a sus casas, para empezar a comunicarse con Exodus e informar de lo sucedido.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Calisto estaba siendo victima de la ira de Seik, que no paraba de lanzar descargas de pura maldad sobre ella, gritando de dolor, cuando algo entro en la sala estando cubierto de alguna extraña sustancia, mirándolo Seik fijamente.

\- ¿Quien eres intruso? - dijo al tiempo que Karnak se ponía delante de Seik, para proteger a su señor en caso de problemas, siendo mas visible el intruso debido a que esa sustancia había sido absorbida por su cuerpo, era un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo castaño, con bigote espeso, su cuerpo era musculoso, con pelo negro y rojo siendo visible por varias partes de su cuerpo, llevaba una bata de laboratorio negra, sus manos eran metálicas, con las uñas inusualmente largas, para mirar a Seik.

\- Debo decir que fue una suerte caer en ese pozo, ahora, soy mas poderoso que nunca - dijo aquel hombre con una voz grave y aterradora, respondiendo Vrak.

\- ¿Zager? - dijo fijándose todos en el intruso, el cual rio con ironía antes de decir.

\- Zager ha muerto, y Astorath, ha nacido - dijo lanzando una descarga eléctrica directa hacia unos trasgos, carbonizandolos en el acto, para empezar a reír como un maníaco.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Delia estaba en la entrada de casa, mirando fijamente al horizonte, esperando a que llegara su hijo, cuando vio a Misty ayudando a Ash a andar debido al cansancio de este, cuando llegaron a la puerta Delia dijo.

\- ¿Espero no te haya causado molestias mi hijo Misty? - le pregunto Delia negando con la cabeza, ayudando a Ash a entrar en casa, antes de que preguntara, Misty dijo.

\- Su hijo me ha estado ayudando todo el día con varias tareas, por eso esta agotado - dijo asintiendo la señora Ketchum algo extrañada, Misty sabia que no podría engañar a esa mujer fácilmente, tras un apacible descanso, Misty estaba por irse a casa, cuando la detuvo Yamato.

\- Niña, es un poco tarde para que vayas tu sola a casa, quédate a dormir, llama a casa, no nos resultas ninguna molestia, descuida - le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, Misty le respondió sonriendo temiendo que sus palabras pudieran hacer que ese hombre dudase de algo, Ash subió por las escaleras algo cansado, siendo seguido por Delia, quedándose solos Misty y el padre de Ash.

\- Bueno señor Ketchum, creo que me voy a dormir - le dijo siendo detenida por este, que le pregunto sin rodeos.

\- ¿Crees que Ash sea uno de esos Power rangers? - le dijo poniéndose nerviosa la pelirroja, la cual negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Creo que me mientes jovencita, y si es así, te pediría que me dijeras por que - dijo poniendo aun mas nerviosa a Misty.

\- "Maldición, si le digo algo me mata Exodus, demasiada gente sabe de esto, pero no tengo muchas opciones, este hombre es tan obstinado como Ash, no me queda otra" - pensó para si antes de responder algo alterada - Señor, usted es un genio, ha acertado, pero, no puede decírselo a nadie, es, una norma que nos impusieron, y entienda que acabo de romperla, por esto sera castigado todo el equipo, así lo ve quien nos dio esto - le dijo señalando su morpher, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber roto el juramento.

 **Templo**

Shizuru y Mathews acababan de terminar de narrar lo sucedido durante ese día a su maestro, el cual se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de decir.

\- He explicado a Clemont como funcionan los dispositivos que regeneraran las extremidades a esos rangers, mañana estaré de vuelta, ademas, presiento que habría que reunir a todos los que saben quienes son los rangers, por si acaso, respecto a esa visión que tuvo ese monje, me resulta interesante, Mathews, cuando puedas comprueba cuando ocurrida el próximo alineamiento, tengo un presentimiento - le dijo a sus alumnos asintiendo ambos, antes de cortar la comunicación.

 _A Ash le espera un duro combate, pero mas le vale no perder, por que muchas cosas dependerán de ello._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, por que el próximo sera aun mas intenso, también aviso que si esperan humor en lo que queda del fic, creo que sera mejor que se sienten, por que esperan momentos muy duros para todos, hasta luego.

También aprovecho para darles las gracias a todos, por que al fin, he llegado a los 40 reviews, aunque la mayoría sean de Xanatrix742, ahora si, hasta luego.


	41. Capitulo 41, Orgullo Solar

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 40: Orgullo solar

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Ash estaba despierto preparándose algo de comer, cuando Misty bajo por las escaleras, mirando fijamente a Ash mientras este seguía concentrado en prepararse el desayuno.

\- Misty, ¿vas a seguir en la puerta o vas a entrar? - le dijo Ash a la pelirroja poniéndose esta nerviosa, para acabar entrando en la cocina.

\- Ash, creo que no deberías luchar contra ese espectro tu solo, no se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento - le dijo Misty algo preocupada a Ash, este termino de preparar lo que estaba haciendo y puso sobre la mesa la comida, sentándose Misty.

\- Misty, si lo que te preocupa es que no cumpla su palabra estoy convencido de que lo hará, me he fijado en la conducta de cada uno de los espectro y encontré un patrón - le dijo Ash a Misty quedándose esta confusa - Cada uno de ellos parece que su personalidad estaba regida por uno de los pecados capitales, el espectro naranja era la pereza, casi todo el trabajo de colocar esos espejos era de los trasgos, el espectro verde era la gula, no olvides que intento devorarnos, el negro era la lujuria, o acaso no pensaba violarte, o eso me dijo Gary - le empezó a decir asintiendo la pelirroja - La espectro azul simbolizaba la ira, estaba muy enfadara, esa espectro rosa era la envidia, veía que deseaba estar conmigo, y conseguía lo que quería usando a los demás, el blanco era la codicia, dormir sobre montañas de oro y joyas es el máximo ejemplo, el único que queda es el orgullo, y como tal, no creo que rompa su palabra, por que seria herir su propio orgullo el depender de otros, se que nosotros no tenemos exactamente esos defectos, pero puede que se deba a otra cosa, bueno, comamos algo y vallamos al templo, le he dejado en mi cuarto una nota a mis padres, y si te preocupa su seguridad dejare aquí a Pikachu para que los proteja, sino volveremos rápidamente - le dijo Ash con una sonrisa en la cara asintiendo Misty, sabiendo que este tenia algo de razón.

 **Templo**

Ash acababa de llegar al templo junto a Misty, viendo como ambos Mewtwo estaban ayudando a Mathews con algún tipo de calculo, cuando vieron como entraba en la sala Exodus.

\- Exodus, ¿no debería estar ayudando en el otro universo? - le pregunto Misty confusa por verlo hay, por si acaso, corroboro que era el sintiendo su aura, añadiendo Exodus.

\- Pues ya no, le explique al Clemont de ese universo a usar la tecnología de regeneración, ademas de conseguir convencer a Paúl de que aceptase la curación, digamos que tengo mis métodos - le dijo a los rangers asintiendo ambos, cuando llegaron el resto del equipo, mirando a Exodus fijamente, empezando todos a hablar entre si - Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos quiero ordenados una cosa, quiero que llaméis a todos los que sepan que sois rangers, o me digáis sus nombres, con el fin de protegerlos y tenerlos vigilados, por si acaso - le dijo a los rangers, los cuales lo miraron algo extrañados, pero decidieron asentir todos, añadiendo Mathews.

\- Maestro, aun no he determinado cuando sera el próximo alineamiento, pero si que era esa cosa, era una mezcla de al menos 30 especies de pokemons distintas, entre ellas destacare a Luxray, Mightyena, Shedinja, Bastiodon, Dragonite y a Sharpedo - dijo quedándose todos con la boca abierta.

\- Bueno, me voy yendo a enfrentar a ese espectro - dijo Ash yendo hacia el teletransportador, siendo detenido por Misty.

\- Se que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, por eso ten cuidado, nosotros estaremos alerta, si ocurre algo, te avisaremos - le dijo asintiendo este antes de darle un beso, para después despedirse - Ten cuidado - le dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- Voy a comprobar los fragmentos que tenemos, si ocurre algo, avísame Mathews - dijo Exodus asintiendo su alumno como respuesta.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Ash estaba en uno de los extremos de la Garganta de los Desesperados, esta era un enorme abertura en la tierra, su superficie era negra, como si hubiera sido quemada, cuando en el otro extremo apareció el espectro oro.

\- ¿Por que este lugar? - le pregunto Ash a su oponente, el cual rio maliciosamente antes de contestar.

\- En este lugar fue el primer enfrentamiento entre Seik y Exodus, la fuerza de su choque fue tan poderosa que la misma tierra se partió en 2, y quedo corrompida por las energías malignas de mi creador, y ahora, sera tu tumba, ven a mi señor de los cielos - dijo apareciendo as su lado una moto voladora prácticamente idéntica a la de Ash, el cual entendió enseguida que iban a hacer.

\- Surca-cielos - dijo invocando su vehículo y montando en el, para sacar su espada, su oponente hizo lo mismo, empezando a acelerar el uno contra el otro, para acabar pasando el uno junto al otro, chocando sus espadas, para alejarse - Esto sera una justa - dijo lanzándose de nuevo contra su oponente, chocando de nuevo sus espadas, repitiendo ese atacar y alejarse varias veces, para ambos detenerse un instante y mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Que te lleva a luchar ranger dorado? - pregunto el espectro oro volviendo a acelerar hacia Ash, el cual respondió de la misma manera, para en el ultimo segundo, subir y disparar varios rayos hacia el espectro, dañando su vehículo, aterrizando forzosamente en un extremo de la garganta, yendo Ash hacia ese mismo lado.

\- Lucho por aquellos que me importan, por mi familia, y mis seres queridos, ahora levántate y lucha en serio - dijo resoluto al tiempo que sacaba su lanza-shurikens ademas de su espada y su daga, apuntando al espectro con su espada.

\- Ya veo, con que por eso luchas, muy bien quiere que use todo mi poder, así sea - dijo el espectro oro empezando a quedar envuelto en llamas negras, transformándose, ahora, parecía un caballero, miriendo alrededor de 3 metros, con una armadura negra con numerosos detalles dorados, tenia un león esculpido en el torso con los colmillos de color plateado, la armadura que cubría su pierna izquierda era blanca, con detalles en forma de llama, su hombrera derecha era dorada como la de un samurái, por ultimo, su espada era larga, mucho mas de lo que pensaba Ash, teniendo unos 3 metros de largo, para acortarla hasta el metro de largo - Bueno ranger dorado, listo para el verdadero combate - dijo el espectro oro respondiendole Ash.

\- Estoy esperando - dijo empezando otra vez a combatir.

 **Templo**

Shizuru junto a todos los rangers estaban observando el combate, viendo como Ash chocaba su espada y daga contra la espada de su enemigo, consiguiendo empujar a Ash varios metros hacia atrás, viéndolo los rangers preocupados, cuando sonó la alarma, viendo donde era el ataque.

\- Rangers, id vosotros hacia allí, cuando Ash acabe le avisare, no conviene desconcentrarle - le dijo Shizuru a los rangers, los cuales asintiendo ante la orden, yéndose de hay rápidamente.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Ash se levantaba tambaleándose, cuando el espectro oro le embistió, empujándolo hacia atrás, chocando contra una roca la cual acabo hecha pedazos, Ash volvió a levantarse con dificultad, mirando fijamente a su oponente.

\- Recuperación - dijo Ash en voz baja usando sus poderes para recuperarse de sus heridas, para lanzarse contra el espectro, atacando con su espada, evitándolo su oponente para darle un golpe en el abdomen, y después lanzarlo hacia atrás, llevándose Ash la mano al estomago adolorido - "No puedo seguir luchando como hasta ahora, debo relajarme, responder a sus golpes" - se dijo a si mismo levantándose con dificultad y mirar a su oponente.

\- ¿Que podía esperar de alguien que necesita gafas?, pero claro, yo soy la perfección, fui creado con cabellos tuyos anteriores a tu participación en Kalos, justo en la cúspide de tus habilidades - dijo encendiéndose una chispa en la mente de Ash - Bueno creo que te he dejado descansar lo suficiente, prepárate para tu aniquilación - dijo lanzando un rayo de energía oscura contra Ash, el cual se protegió con su aura, consiguiendo evitar el ataque, el espectro entonces lanzo varias bolas de fuego, bloqueándolas con varias esferas aura, el espectro empezó a enfadarse, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas contra Ash, el cual se concentro unos instantes antes de recibir el ataque, dándole de lleno, pero sin embargo, Ash estaba justo detrás de el.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, !destello¡ - dijo lanzando un haz de luz contra el espectro, cegándolo unos segundos, para empezar a acumular energía, lanzando un "fuego sagrado" a plena potencia, dando de lleno al espectro, el cual retrocedió a penas un metro debido a ese ataque, para mirar con furia a Ash.

\- Veo que sabes algunos trucos, pero eso, !no evitara tu destrucción¡ - rugió clavando su espada en el suelo, causando un fuerte terremoto, haciendo a Ash perder el equilibrio, para embestir y darle una estocada en el torso, bloqueando con su daga el golpe en el ultimo segundo, para concentrar su energía y responder empujando al espectro un poco hacia atrás.

\- No crea que esto acaba, !shuriken de agua¡ - conjuro Ash lanzando un gigantesco shuriken contra el espectro, que rompió el ataque en 2 de un solo golpe, siendo una distracción de los innumerables proyectiles lanzados por Ash desde su arma, consiguiendo darle a este, para responder furioso el espectro con una patada voladora, Ash evito el golpe rodando por el suelo, el espectro siguió golpeando a Ash, el cual continuaba evitando los golpes, bloqueándolos con sus armas y sus brazos, para responder con una patada directa en la cara.

\- Buen intento - dijo lanzando a Ash por los aires de un golpe - Pero no es suficiente para vencerme - dijo lanzando un rayo contra Ash, el cual bloqueo el ataque con su espada, la cual acabo volando junto a sus otras armas por los aires, cayendo hacia el suelo, viéndose en un apuro, miro a su oponente y dijo agotado.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - dijo en un tono arrogante enfureciendo al espectro, el cual volvió a atacar con furia, sin darse cuenta de que estaba acercando a Ash hacia su espada, para rápidamente, cogerla y bloquear un ataque de su oponente, y usar "rayo" dando en el torso a su oponente, empezando a jadear debido al agotamiento.

\- Ya estas cansado ranger dorado, que pena - dijo el espectro atacando con su espada a toda velocidad, evitando lo peor del ataque Ash por muy poco, para después dar una estocada y darle en la rodilla a Ash, el cual se tuvo que arrodillar ante el ataque, quedando a merced de su oponente - Como ya te dije, soy perfecto, no puedes vencerme ranger dorado - dijo arrogante el espectro dándole otra estocada a Ash, el cual rodó por el suelo, levantándose adolorido, para decir.

\- ¿En serio te crees perfecto?, eso no lo creo - dijo para levantarse y atacar a su oponente, el cual dio una estocada, evitándola Ash para contraatacar dándole a su oponente un golpe en el torso, y después usar "aero-chorro", recibiéndolo el espectro sin demostrar recibir ningún dolor, para este darle un rodillazo a Ash directamente en el estomago, teniendo Ash que volverse a poner de rodillas, poniendo el espectro sus botas sobre la espalda de Ash, pisoteándolo un par de veces.

\- Aun quiero divertirme un poco mas - dijo cogiendo a Ash y poniéndole a su misma altura - Vamos reacciona, esto no acabara hasta que te destruya, y eso sera cuando yo diga - dijo lanzando a Ash hacia la garganta, quedando al borde de esta, Ash se levanto aun desafiante, dispuesto a luchar.

\- No, ..., pienso ..., perder, ni voy a ... rendirme - dijo aun dispuesto a luchar, mirándolo el espectro el cual lanzo una risotada ante esas palabras.

\- No me hagas reír, acabare contigo ahora, y luego iré a por tus amigos, veamos si ellos suponen un desafió mayor - dijo lanzándose al ataque, dándole a Ash en el hombro, gritando este de dolor, soltando su espada.

\- Esto no acaba, "estocada solar¡ - dijo cogiendo su espada con la otra mano y clavandola directamente en el pecho de su oponente, destruyendo su coraza, empezando este a sufrir leves explosiones por todo su cuerpo.

\- Has dejado que bajada la guardia, me confiara, para después dejarte herir y aprovechar y vencerme de un solo golpe maestro - dijo empezando a dirigirse hacia el precipicio.

\- Debes saber algo, tu exceso de confianza hizo que no vieras tus propios defectos, segundo, algo que aprendí mientras dominaba mi aura es que la perfección no existe, que es solo una ilusión - dijo empezando a caer el espectro hacia el vació, para explotar antes de caer al fondo, entonces Ash se permitió dejar llevar por el dolor unos instantes, sonando el comunicador.

\- _Ash no hay tiempo me temo, Seik esta atacando Pueblo Paleta, los demás rangers ya están hay enfrentándolo, lo mejor sera tratar tus heridas y luego vayas a ayudarlos_ \- dijo Shizuru por el comunicador a Ash, el cual respondió.

\- !No¡, llévame al pueblo, necesitan mi ayuda, estas heridas pueden esperar - dijo no quedándole otra a Shuzuru que aceptar sabiendo lo terco que es.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash acababa de llegar al pueblo, viendo como todo se encontraba en llamas, para empezar a correr hacia su casa aterrado por el estado de sus padres, siendo detenido por varios sombríos, los cuales sacaban sus colmillos en señal de desafió.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto monstruos, !"fuego sagrado"¡ - lanzo Ash destruyendo a las criaturas, para seguir corriendo hacia su casa, donde vio como sus compañeros se enfrentaban contra los generales de Seik, Gary atacaba a Vrak con su katana (todos tienen sus batalladores activos), Serena chocaba su cetro contra Calisto, Clemont arremetía contra Astorath, el cual parecía divertirse mientras lo atacaba con sus garras, Trip luchaba contra Karnak, evitando los ataques con dificultad, N atacaba con furia a Ghetchis, el cual se dejaba golpear, a la única que no veía era a Misty, corriendo al ver un rayo detrás de la casa, viendo como Misty se enfrentaba a Seik junto a Pikachu, su madre estaba junto a su padre, ambos cubiertos de sangre, Ash lleno de rabia no pudo evitar lanzarse contra Seik, dándole de lleno.

\- Al fin has llegado - dijo Misty algo preocupada por su compañero, el cual miro a sus padres para comprobar su estado.

\- Déjeme tratarles, por favor -dijo Ash usando su aura para curar las heridas de su madre y su padre, quedando aun mas agotado.

\- Gracias Ash - dijo su madre sin prestarle demasiada atención, justo cuando oyó la risa de Seik.

\- ¿En serio crees que has ganado?, ahora tengo el aura de otro heredero, ahora siente mi poder - dijo lanzando a Ash y a Misty al suelo, intentando ambos levantarse, sin mucho éxito - Bueno, tenéis suerte de que tenga cosas mejores que hacer, por eso viviréis otro día - dijo echando a ambos rangers a volar por los aires, cayendo inconscientes ambos rangers, yéndose todos los generales de Seik y sus tropas, quedando todos los rangers en el suelo, Ash miraba a sus padres antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Templo**

Exodus había salido de la sala donde tenia los fragmentos del Oráculo, para llegar a la sala donde estaban Shizuru y Mathews, los cuales vieron la derrota de los rangers, estando preocupados, trayendo a N, Clemont, Serena y Trip, siendo detenidos por Exodus cuando iba a llevar al resto.

\- No los traigáis, no debemos llamar tanto la atención, si los traemos y aparecen sanos y salvo, deberán crear una cuartada, y explicar como es que no salieron heridos, lo mejor es no levantar sospechas, se que deseáis ayudar, pero hay situaciones en las que no queda otra que actuar así, por desgracia - dijo a sus alumnos Exodus mirándolo ambos muy molestos, para acabar accediendo a las demandas de este.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik acababa de volver a su trono, mientras numerosos rayos cubrían su cuerpo, sintiendo como aumentaba su poder, mientras sus generales hablaban entre ellos, cuando acabaron los rayos, Seik ahora tenia la piel azul, con una coraza negra y sus ojos eran amarillos, para mirar a sus sirvientes, con una voz mas profunda y siniestra que antes.

\- Tenéis hasta que se alineen los planetas pata encontrar a los 2 herederos que quedan, o sufriréis mi cólera - dijo amenazante a sus lacayos, los cuales se inclinaron ante el, respondiendo Vrak.

\- Mi señor, hace no mucho descubrí donde esta otro de esos molestos fragmentos, pero me temo que ya esta en manos de alguien, pero nos lo entregara a cambio de un favor insignificante que nos permitiría destruir de paso a los rangers - dijo Vrak elocuentemente a su señor, el cual mostró interés en esas declaraciones.

\- Muy bien, habla - le dijo sonriendo Vrak maliciosamente mientras se erguía.

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Ash empezaba a abrir los ojos adolorido, viéndolo todo borroso, dándose cuenta de un detalle, distinguiendo una silueta en la habitación.

\- ¿Donde están mis gafas? - le pregunto a esa persona, intentando levantarse viéndose detenido por el dolor, hablándole la figura que tenia delante.

\- Aquí tienes Ash - dijo la figura poniéndole las gafas directamente en la cara a Ash, viendo que se trataba de Misty, fijándose en el brazo que llevaba vendado, y en otras muchas vendas que recubría su cuerpo - Mis ojos están donde siempre - le recrimino la pelirroja poniéndose Ash colorado - No intentes levantarte, te has dislocado un hombro, los médicos dicen que tenemos para una temporada, pero por suerte no saben lo rápido que nos recuperamos - dijo Misty asintiendo Ash, para preguntar este.

\- ¿Como están mis padres? - le pregunto Ash a Misty, la cual desvió la mirada ante esa pregunta, esperando que no se pusiera insistente con ello - Respondeme, por favor - le dijo suspirando Misty ante esas palabras.

\- Tus padres están hospitalizados, igual que el profesor Oak y muchos de los habitantes del pueblo y de tus pokemons - dijo empezando Ash a deprimirse, para continuar diciendo la pelirroja - Lo único bueno es que no hay que lamentar muertos, al menos tenemos que dar gracias por ello, ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa forzada y falsa, algo que en seguida noto este, Misty lo miro a los ojos, para continuar - No te desanimes, todo saldrá bien, tu me has apoyado muchas veces, has sido la roca sobre la que me he apoyado, ahora me toca a mi apoyarte, darte ánimos en estos momentos - le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ash, para después mirarlo fijamente a los ojos - Todo saldrá bien -le dijo dándole despumes un beso.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba meditando en su habitación, cuando llego Mathews corriendo, el cual miro a su maestro para decirle.

\- He comprobado lo que me dijo, los planetas se alinearan dentro de 4 meses, sobre agosto mas o menos, no se por que quiere saber eso señor, pero, creo que lo mejor sera prepararse para lo peor, no creo que vayan a esperar mucho en buscar a los herederos restantes - dijo Mathews alterado, Exodus se levanto poco a poco, para decir.

\- Sin duda alguna debemos tratar este problema, pero primero, debemos encontrar los fragmentos que quedan, y se donde esta otro, pero no es aun el momento de ir a por el, cuando le hayan dado el alta a Ash, avísame, por que al fin se como devolverle todo su poder a la Hoja Solar - dijo en un tono serio y fuerte a su alumno, el cual solo se fue de hay haciendo una reverencia antes.

En una lejana región, vemos como una extraña criatura similar a un león sube por la ladera de una montaña, para ver el mar desde hay, viéndose otras islas a lo lejos, para rugir con fuerza.

 _El equipo a sufrido un duro golpe a su determinación de luchar, Seik se haya mas cerca de cumplir sus objetivos, se avecina un momento difícil para los rangers, pero no deben frustarse, ellos son la esperanza del mundo en esos momentos._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, se que el capitulo a sido algo corto, pero el próximo sera interesante, les espero, hasta luego.


	42. Capitulo 42, el verdadero poder del sol

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

 **Bueno estimados lectores, les indico que este chapter haré referencia a los nuevos juegos de "Pokemon Sol y Luna", espero les guste, aunque no lo tenia inicialmente planeado** **.**

Capitulo 41: El verdadero poder del sol

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Han pasado 10 días desde el ataque al pueblo, Misty estaba en la puerta del hospital, junto a ella se encontraba Gary el cual miraba hacia el interior del edificio, esperando, cuando la puerta se abrió, saliendo Ash algo adolorido aun, para mirar a sus compañeros y mostrar una sonrisa algo forzada, debido a la preocupación por sus padres.

\- Bueno Ash, ¿nos vamos amor? - le pregunto Misty con una sonrisa, asintiendo Ash antes de ir hacia el centro pokemon para comprobar como estaban los pokemons de Ash.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba en la sala del trono, viendo como se cumplían sus planes, cuando llegaron sus generales, los cuales miraron a su señor listos para informar.

\- Mi señor, hemos llegado a un trato con nuestros aliados en ese universo, ahora mismo iré a prepararlo todo - dijo Vrak respondiendole Seik.

\- Muy bien, Calisto, Ghetchis, id con el, mas vale no falléis - le dijo Seik a sus vasallos, los cuales asintiendo dispuestos a irse, yéndose de la sala, para comunicar Karnak.

\- Mi señor, permitame presentarle a Sniper-Hawk, es un francotirador de gran maestría, solo superado como cazador por mi - dijo presentando al monstruo, este era un halcón humanoide, con un chaleco de cuero negro, sus plumas eran blancas, con detalles rojos y bronce, sus ojos eran amarillos, penetrantes y siempre vigilantes, llevaba un rifle de francotirador en la espalda, con varios cargadores de balas en su cinturón, junto a un cuchillo de caza, el cual se inclino ante Seik.

\- Sera un honor servir al señor del mal - dijo con un tono alemán añadiendo Astorath.

\- Permitame ayudarle con una de mis creaciones, este es Belkero - dijo sacando un frasco de su bata de laboratorio, al abrirlo, empezó a salir humo, formando una criatura hecha de humo gris, siendo distinguibles unas garras y alas esqueléticas, con unos siniestros ojos rojos, los cuales miraban a Seik de manera maliciosa, respondiendo este.

\- Me parece bien, de hecho, quiero que ambos destruyan no solo a esos rangers, sino a una criatura que podría cambiar esta guerra a favor de esos molestos rangers, id y destruidlos - le dijo a ambos monstruos, enviándolos a lugares distintos.

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Ash andaba camino al centro pokemon, llegando a la puerta, para abrirse por sorpresa y saltar Pikachu hacia los brazos de Ash, el cual tuvo cuidado de no caerse debido a ello.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Pikachu - le dijo a su pokemon, entrando al edificio, tras hablar con la enfermera y con Brock, que estaba ayudando en a tratar a sus pokemons, decidió salir junto a sus compañeros y tomar un poco el aire, cuando sintió algo - !Cuidado¡ - grito saltando sobre sus amigos y tirándolos al suelo, evitando un disparo que paso justo sobre sus cabezas, dando en la puerta.

\- ¿De donde ha venido eso? - pregunto Misty alterada debido a ese disparo, que la había tomado por sorpresa, respondiendo Ash.

\- Ha venido de ese tejado, debemos buscar refugio - dijo Ash asintiendo sus compañeros, cuando fueron teletransportados de hay.

\- Mi señor, he perdido de vista a mi objetivo, permiso para ir por el objetivo numero 2, y apoyar a Belkero - dijo Sniper-Hawk a Karnak por un comunicador, recibiendo como respuesta.

\- _Vete, no conviene llamar mas la atención de lo que lo has hecho_ \- dijo Karnak siendo Sniper-Hawk teletransportado de hay.

 **Templo**

Ash y sus amigos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, viendo como eran observados por sus demás compañeros, ademas de Exodus, el cual les indico que se levantaran, preguntando Ash.

\- ¿Por que nos has traído aquí? - le pregunto algo aliviado por la situación de la que habían escapado.

\- Muy bien seré breve, he descubierto como restaurar la Hoja Solar, tienes que ir rápidamente a la región de Alola, en una isla oculta en esa región están escondidos los pokemons que os ayudaran, allí escondidos están Ho-Oh y ... - no pudo terminar de decir al interrumpirle Gary.

\- No me lo creo, me cuesta creer que exista ese pokemon, vale - dijo de manera arrogante, respondiendo Exodus.

\- ¿Tienes poderes que desafían las leyes de la física y te cuesta creer en que exista ese pokemon? - le pregunto asintiendo Gary - Bueno eso no viene al caso, el otro pokemon es el poderoso Solgaleo, conocido como el heraldo del sol, un poderoso pokemon que tiene poder sobre los mismísimos rayos solares, tenéis que ir urgentemente, presiento que ambos están en peligro - dijo teniendo que asentir los rangers algo extrañados, para continuar diciendo - Antes de que se me olvide, Ash, llévate la Hoja Solar, la necesitaras - le dijo entregándole la espada - Buena suerte rangers, que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - les dijo antes de teletransportarlos hacia su objetivo.

 **Región de Alola**

Los rangers llegaron a la costa de una isla, la cual era tropical, llena de palmeras y otras plantas tropicales, estando a demás rodeada por una espesa niebla, que evitaba ver que había en el mar, los rangers vieron este exuberante paraíso, recordando la misión por la que estaban en ese lugar.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a Solgaleo, en marcha - dijo Ash a sus compañeros lleno de resolución, asintiendo los demás algo intimidaros por esa forma de hablar tan impropia de el, cuando les salieron al paso varios trasgos acompañados de Belkero, los rangers miraron a sus oponentes.

\- Ash como tu líder te ordeno que busques a esos pokemons, N, Clemont, conmigo, los demás ayudad a Ash - dijo Misty asintiendo sus compañeros, empezando a correr justo después de que Clemont usase "destello", estando cuando el monstruo miro los 3 rangers transformados y listos para luchar.

Misty atacaba a los trasgos con su hacha, dirigiéndose hacia Belkero, igual que N, Clemont disparaba ráfagas desde sus pistolas, derribando a los trasgos, cuando Belkero se lanzo hacia el, este le disparo varias veces, pero los proyectiles lo atravesaban sin causarle ningún rasguño, siendo atacado por las garras del monstruo, que se hundieron en su cuerpo sin ningún problema, causándole gran dolor, cuando sus compañeros llegaron y empezaron a atacar al monstruo, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto ante los ataques, para atravesar a ambos rangers, los cuales empezaron a sentirse débiles, antes de caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

Ash andaba por la jungla junto a los demás rangers, cuando sintió que algo le había pasado a los otros, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, Serena, coge tus alas y mira como le va al resto, tengo un mal presentimiento - le dijo Ash a sus compañeros, asintiendo Serena activando sus poderes y sacando sus alas, para sobrevolar la zona, mientras los que quedaban seguían su marcha hacia lo mas alto de la única montaña de aquella isla.

Serena sobrevolaba aquella isla hasta llegar a la playa, viendo a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo, descendiendo rápidamente para comprobar su estado, cuando una bala la alcanzo en una de las alas, perdiendo altura, Serena empezó a buscar nerviosamente el origen de ese disparo, cuando otro le rozo el hombro derecho, sintiendo un gran dolor por ello, para acabar perdiendo el sentido cayendo al vació.

Ash seguía andando, sintiendo ahora a Serena, pero algo le decía que no debía preocuparse por sus compañeros, estando a punto de llegar a la cima, oyeron un poderoso rugido, siguiéndolo instintivamente, los demás empezaron a seguir a Ash, hasta que llegaron a un claro entre los arboles, viendo como una grupo de trasgos armados con lanzas atosigaban a un pokemon desconocido para el, este debía medir unos 3 metros, siendo similar a un león, su pelaje era blanco, con unos penetrantes ojos azules, cuando dio un gran salto, envolviéndose su cuerpo en energía para caer sobre los trasgos, los cuales fueron destruidos debido a la fuerza del impacto, Ash vio impresionado la fuerza de ese pokemon.

\- "No cabe duda, ese debe ser Solgaleo" - pensó para si acercándose al pokemon con cuidado, cuando se oyó un disparo, el cual esquivo el pokemon sin esfuerzo alguno, saliendo Ash y sus compañeros de donde estaban escondidos para ver al agresor, saliendo Sniper-Hawk de su escondite.

\- Ese pokemon y tu ranger dorado sois los únicos que habéis evitado un disparo realizado por mi, pero eso no se repetida - dijo disparando su rifle, dándole a sus compañeros sin ningún problema, cuando Ash se disponía a luchar, Belkero hizo acto de presencia, atacando al ranger dorado con sus garras, evitando el ataque por poco, Ash arremetió con la Hoja Solar, sin conseguir hacerle nada, entonces Belkero se puso al lado de Sniper-Hawk, lanzando un ataque combinado de gas venenoso y rayos de energía maligna, quedando Ash malherido por el temible ataque, para después ambos villanos centrarse en Solgaleo, el cual rugió antes de crear un fuerte destello y llevarse a los rangers lejos de hay.

Ash abrió los ojos apareciendo en un palacio antiguo, para mirar a su alrededor y decir.

\- _Estoy de nuevo en mi mente, ¿me equivoco Jomei?_ \- dijo apareciendo el antiguo guardián del fuego, el cual miro a Ash cuidadosamente antes de decirle.

\- _Así es, y hay una buena razón para ello_ \- le dijo indicándole que le siguiera, ambos estuvieron andando hasta que llegaron a una sala, tras abrir la puerta, vio a todos sus compañeros y a los demás guardianes legendarios, algo que lo dejo extrañado - _Es de vital importancia lo que vamos a contados nuestros jóvenes guerreros, poneos cómodos_ \- dijo sentándose Ash al lado de Misty, la cual le sonrió antes de empezar a toser.

\- _¿Por que nos habéis traído?_ \- pregunto Gary algo molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba, siendo secundado por sus compañeros, alzando la voz Heishido.

\- _Muy sencillo, aunque Exodus os ha enseñado a usar vuestra aura_ \- dijo siendo Lumina quien continuo.

\- _Nos tememos que nos os a enseñado todo lo que sabe, por eso_ \- explico esta continuando Ryuji.

\- _Vamos a enseñados a usar todo vuestro poder_ \- dijo continuando Castiel.

\- _Transfiriendo os nuestros conocimientos sobre el aura_ \- dijo este poniendo su mano sobre la frente de N, Jomei la puso sobre la de Ash, Lumina sobre Serena, Heishido sobre Gary, Takeshi sobre Trip, Kyosuke sobre Clemont y Ryuji sobre Misty, empezando a brillar sus cuerpos de múltiples colores, hasta tornarse sus cuerpos plateados, para separar sus manos de las frentes de los rangers.

\- _Buena suerte rangers poder aural, cuando llegue la batalla final, nosotros estaremos hay para apoyaros_ \- dijo Jomei empezando todo a desaparecer, siendo cegados por una luz.

Ash volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose en una cueva, en este, vio a Solgaleo, el cual se lamia una herida que había en su piel, y al imponente Ho-Oh, el cual parecía débil y enfermo, viendo también a sus compañeros tumbados en el suelo, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

\- Nos habéis salvado, pero os han herido por ello, dejadme que os cure - dijo acercándose a Ho-Oh, chillando la poderosa ave legendaria, Ash, tomándose eso como una advertencia, primero hizo una reverencia antes de acercarse y empezar a usar su aura sobre el ave sagrada, curando sus heridas, luego paso al león legendario, tratando su herida con sumo cuidado, para comprobar el estado de sus compañeros, los cuales empezaron a despertar poco a poco.

\- Menudo sueño mas raro he tenido, soñaba que estaba en un palacio enorme y que los guardianes legendarios nos enseñaban todos sus conocimientos - dijo Serena quedándose todos extrañados.

\- Eso no fue un sueño - dijo Ash llamando la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales vieron a ambos imponentes legendarios detrás de el - Debió de pasar de verdad, por que me resulta difícil creer que todos hayamos tenido exactamente el mismo sueño - dijo asintiendo sus compañeros.

\- Esa cosa de humo era muy poderosa, no se como vamos a enfrentarla - dijo Clemont algo desanimado, cuando Serena tuvo una idea.

\- Mas que humo es gas, que yo recuerde los estados de la materia son solido, liquido y gaseoso, ¿y si lo congelamos? - pregunto de manera retorica Serena quedándose pensativos sus compañeros unos instantes antes de responder Misty.

\- Serena tiene razón, N, cuando activas tu batallador puedes usar "mundo gélido", combinado a mi "frio polar" habría una posibilidad de romperlo en mil pedazos, y de eso se encarga Trip - dijo Misty asintiendo sus compañeros ante la estrategia - Ash, tu quédate aquí y restaura la Hoja Solar, nosotros te ganaremos tiempo, ¿entendido? - le dijo en un tono intimidante a Ash asintiendo este, para irse todos de vuelta a la acción.

Los rangers salieron de la cueva y fueron hacia el valle, donde vieron como ambos monstruos atacaban a los pokemons salvajes, poniéndolos en grave peligro, cuando Belkero iba a atacar a un grupo de Butterflys, Misty lo detuvo lanzando una esfera de agua que saco de un rio cercano, distrayendo al monstruo, enviándole a esta un grupo de trasgos, para alejarse hacia el rio, mientras los demás rangers enfrentaban a los trasgos restantes y a ambos monstruos.

Los trasgos estuvieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al rio, viendo a Misty en la otra orilla, la cual empezó a emular el movimiento de la marea, empezando el agua a moverse igual, hasta crear una ola que atrapo a los trasgos y los hundió en el fondo del rio, siendo atacados por los pokemons que vivían en este, corriendo Misty para ayudar a sus compañeros.

N estaba luchando a puño limpio contra los trasgos, envolviendo su cuerpo en un aura de color morado con tonos verdes, golpeando a los trasgos a diestro y siniestro, consiguiendo acabar con ellos sin esfuerzo.

Trip manipulaba la tierra a su alrededor, atrapando con esta a los trasgos, mientras movía las ramas de los arboles para que aporrearan a estos, dejándolos hechos polvo.

Clemont estaba rodeado de trasgos, cuando creo una ráfaga de viento dando una palmada, empujando a los que tenia delante para voltearse y darle una patada a los que venían por detrás, para crear varios rayos en sus manos y lanzarlos contra estos, venciendolos.

Gary usaba sus poderes para manipular la sombra de Belkero, manteniendolo quieto mientras Serena usaba sus nuevas habilidades para cegar a Sniper-Hawk, ganando tiempo para que llegaran sus compañeros.

\- No creáis que nos vais a detener rangers, demuéstraselo Belkero - dijo Sniper-Hawk haciéndose aun mas insustancial, hasta dejar de proyectar sombra, poniéndose Gary tenso al ver esto, justo cuando llegaron los demás, Misty abrió una pequeña cantimplora que había cogido y saco agua de esta, creando un látigo con el que golpeo a Sniper-Hawk, al tiempo que evitaba ser golpeada por Belkero, Clemont unió fuerzas con Serena para crear un poderoso haz de luz, cegando a ambos monstruos, dándole tiempo a los rangers a prepararse para iniciar su transformación, llegando en ese momento Ash, el cual lanzo una bola de fuego a los monstruos, haciéndoles retroceder.

\- Estoy listo chicos, vamos a mostrarles nuestro poder - dijo Ash a sus compañeros los cuales asintiendo, poniéndose Misty en el medio, con Ash a su derecha.

\- !A metamorfosearse¡ - ordeno Misty a sus compañeros, iniciando la transformación.

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis¡ - dijeron terminando su transformación, empezando la Hoja Solar a brillar, siendo absorbida por el morpher de Ash, adoptando la forma de un sol dorado con detalles blancos.

\- Chicos distraed a esos 2, tenemos que activar nuestros batalladores - dijo Misty asintiendo Serena, Gary y Clemont, los cuales sacaron sus armas y enfrentaron a ambos monstruos, Belkero ataco a Serena con sus garras, evitando esta el terrible ataque por poco, Gary y Clemont tenían problemas para golpear a Sniper-Hawk, que se movía a una velocidad inigualable, Misty miro a sus lados diciendo - ¿Listos? - dijo asintiendo los demás.

\- !Batallador espíritu Kyogre/Kyurem/Groudon activar, ranger azul/blanco/verde modo guardián/a legendario/a, listo/a¡ - dijeron Misty junto a Trip y N activando sus batalladores para apoyar a sus compañeros, Misty y N rodearon a Belkero, para usar una combinación de "frio polar" y "mundo gélido", congelando al monstruo, el cual se volvió solido, aprovechando Trip para acabar con el.

\- No volverás a herir a nadie, !aplastamiento tectonico¡ - dijo Trip lanzando su mejor ataque contra el monstruo, rompiéndolo en numerosos pedazos, los cuales fueron elevados por Clemont, para terminar de ser destruidos por N con una enorme bola de fuego verde, para después todos los rangers ser alcanzados por los disparos de Sniper-Hawk, que se había retirado y aprovechado que estaban distraídos para atacar, Ash se acerco sus compañeros y comprobó su estado, para decir.

\- Chicos, dejadme esto a mi, !batallador, espíritu Ho-Oh resplandeciente, activar¡ - dijo empezado a ser envuelto en llamas de numerosos colores, mientras Sniper-Hawk intentaba dispararle, siendo todos los disparos bloqueados por las llamas, siendo imposible evitar la transformación, Ash estaba en medio de un volcán siendo alcanzado por varios chorros de magma, los cuales al solidificarse se transformaron en una armadura, esta consistía en una coraza roja con la cabeza de un Ho-Oh esculpida en el medio, unas espinilleras blancas con alas rojas en los extremos, y unos cristales en forma de esfera de color rojo en sus guantes - !Ranger dorado, modo guardián legendario del fuego, listo¡ - dijo Ash corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo, empujándolo hacia atrás, para después concentrar su energía y dispersarla entre sus compañeros, curando sus heridas - !Hoja Solar, te necesito¡ - dijo Ash sacando la mítica espada, la cual ahora tenia el filo de color plateado, de hoja recta, ensanchándose en la punta teniendo en medio del filo un rubí tallado en forma de lagrima, la empuñadura era dorada, con la forma de un fénix y con el disco solar debajo de este, Ash sujeto la espada con firmeza, para atacar al monstruo con esta y darle en el torso, retrocediendo debido al dolor, Ash volvió a atacar bloqueando el ataque con su cuchillo, el cual se fundió al contacto con la hoja de la espada, empezando el monstruo a preocuparse - No volverás a atacar a ningún inocente, !bombardeo ardiente¡ - dijo alzando la Hoja de su espada hacia el cielo, cayendo varias bolas de fuego desde el cielo sobre el monstruo, el cual no pudo evitar el ser alcanzado por las llamas, quedando destruido.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik había observado la batalla al igual que Karnak, sabiendo que había que acabar aquello cuanto antes.

\- !Ascensión demoníaca¡ - conjuro Seik lanzando una columna de pura energía maligna desde la piedra de las sombras, que fue hacia donde estaba Sniper-Hawk.

 **Alola**

Los demás rangers se habían reunido con Ash, cuando un rayo de energía fue a caer donde estaban los restos del monstruo el cual no solo se hizo gigante, sino que había sufrido una mutación, ahora tenia un cañón en vez de brazo izquierdo, tenia cuchillas en los brazos, sus ojos ahora eran completamente negros, ademas de que su cuchillo ahora había crecido hasta convertirse en una espada curva, Sniper-Hawk miro a los rangers e intento aplastarlos, evitando los rangers ese destino por muy poco.

\- No solo se ha eso enorme, sino que ahora se ha transformado - dijo Misty algo asustada ante esa situación, sus compañeros empezaron a correr, evitando las pisadas del monstruo, cuando Ash tuvo una idea.

\- Espero funcione lo que pienso, !ven a mi, zord Ho-Oh¡ - conjuro Ash alzando la Hoja Solar, cuando de repente, un enorme haz de luz y fuego salio de la nada y golpeo a Sniper-Hawk, revelando ser un Ho-Oh mecánico variocolor, subiendo Ash a la cabina de este, la cabina era amplia, permaneciendo Ash en una plataforma de pie, habiendo a su lado derecho un hueco en el que encajaba la Hoja Solar, insertándola en este, para empezar a controlar el zord con sus movimientos, empezando a enfrentar a Sniper-Hawk.

\- Chicos no hay tiempo que perder, !zord Reshiram, zord Zekrom os necesito, megazord Caballero dragón listo - dijo N sacando su megazord y ayudando a Ash en el combate, dándole una estocada a su oponente, el cual la bloqueo con su propia arma, para patear al megazord caballero e intentar disparar contra el zord Ho-Oh, los demás rangers no dudaron en apoyarlos.

\- !Zord Gyarados/Sylveon/Umbreon/Heliolisk/Serperior combinación, megazord podre aural listo, zord Togekiss, zord Aegislash, combinación, megazord poder aural aéreo modo armado listo¡ - dijeron el resto lanzándose el megazord al combate, el monstruo reacciono disparando a este, para aparecer el megazord caballero y embestirle para proteger a su compañero, cuando el zord Ho-Oh ataco desde arriba y le lanzo varias bolas de fuego, haciéndole retroceder, el megazord aural se elevo y dio un tajo con su espada, chocando con la de su oponente, aprovechando el caballero para destruir el cañón del monstruo, para después ambos cooperar y arrebatarle su espada a su oponente, para este ser sujetado por el zord Ho-Oh evitando toda posibilidad de huida.

\- !Estocada celestial/trueno de dragón¡ - dijeron los pilotos de ambos megazords lanzando sus mejores golpes contra el monstruo, el cual empezó a estremecerse antes de explotar y ser destruido.

\- Ranger, hemos vuelto a purificar nuestro mundo del mal - dijo Misty satisfecha con el resultado de aquella batalla.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik se encontraba especialmente furioso, esos rangers se estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero problema, cuando entro Goldar, acompañado de Astorath.

\- Mi señor, hemos terminado de desenterrarlo, cuando lo hayamos puesto en funcionamiento ni siquiera esos rangers podrán con el - dijo Goldar haciendo una reverencia ante Seik, para continuar Astorath.

\- Lord Seik, lo que pidió Vrak esta listo, y debo decir que ha sido bastante fácil el hacerlo - dijo mostrando un extraño dispositivo, Seik sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir.

\- Al menos no todo esta siendo un fracaso, muy bien, Astorath, quiero que empieces a mejorar eso que hemos desenterrado, Goldar, tu mientras tanto, ayudadas a mis monstruos a enfrentar a esos rangers, para mantenerlos entretenidos - ordeno Seik a sus lacayos los cuales se inclinaron ante el.

 **Templo**

Los rangers acababan de volver de su batalla, siendo esperados por Exodus junto a Mathews, el cual los miraba con un extraño gesto en la cara, algo que preocupo a los rangers, para acabar diciendo.

\- Rangers, os debo una disculpa - dijo Exodus bajando hasta el piso la mandíbula de Mathews - Creí que no estaríais preparados para el siguiente nivel de vuestro entrenamiento, pero me equivoque, por ello, empezareis vuestro próximo entrenamiento muy pronto, pero antes tengo que preparar algunas cosas, Mathews, habla con Shizuru, que los traiga cuanto antes - le dijo Exodus a los presentes, Mathews aun seguía en shock por lo que acababa de oír, yéndose los rangers del lugar extrañados, tras irse, Mathews recupero un poco la compostura y dijo.

\- Nunca pensé que le oiría decir esas palabras, y yo sin haberlas gravado, que mala suerte - dijo este levantando una ceja Exodus extrañado, para después sonreír y decir.

\- Incluso los maestros tienen mucho que aprender, yo mismo me he dado cuenta de ello hoy, mi temor a que les pasase algo hizo que no viera que están preparados para el siguiente nivel de entrenamiento - dijo Exodus para después fijarse Mathews en el fijamente.

\- Maestro, ¿cuanto hace que no se afeita? - dijo para Exodus tocarse la cara, comprobando la barba que empezaba a salir.

\- Alrededor de 1000 años, si va tocando de nuevo - dijo yéndose de la sala hacia algún otro lugar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en otro universo, un gigantesco robot enfrentaba a un extraño monstruo, destruyéndolo sin ningún esfuerzo, siendo visto desde la lejanía por Vrak.

\- Esto sera divertido - dijo sonriendo de manera sádica al imaginar lo que tenia planeado, algo malo iba a pasar.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, aquí acaba otro chapter, espero les haya gustado, les espero en el próximo capitulo, del cual les adelantare 2 cosas, que sera en otro universo, y el nombre de este, **"Cuando el bien se enfrenta al bien"** , les espero, hasta luego.


	43. Capitulo 43

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

 **Esto ocurre tras el chapter 49 de "Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon" de Xanatrix742, disfruten.**

Capitulo 42: Cuando el bien se enfrenta al bien

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Han pasado varios días desde el ultimo ataque que tuvieron que detener los rangers, Ash andaba camino de la floristería del pueblo, para comprar algo de abono para las plantas de su madre, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido hace días, cuando invoco al zord Ho-Oh.

\- "Si mi batallador tiene su propio zord, es posible que también lo tengas los demás" - pensaba para si Ash cuando llegando a la floristería, oyó un grito de auxilio, yendo a comprobar que era, viendo que no había nadie, para ser golpeado por la espada por un joven e unos 18 años, pelo negro, con un traje propio de un motorista, quedando inconsciente.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

N andaba por las calles de la gran ciudad, camino del piso que había alquilado, cuando oyó a un mujer gritar de terror, N corrió hacia el callejón donde oyó el grito, para ser emboscado por el mismo joven que Ash, hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Al día siguiente, Misty se encontraba en casa, limpiando la casa, cuando sonó su móvil, comprobando que venia de Touko, la novia de N, pareciendole extraño la llamada, decidió responder.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Touko? - le pregunto algo extrañada la pelirroja a la de Unova, la cual respondió.

\- _¿Sabes algo de N?, me dijo que vendría ayer a casa y no se paso, he ido a comprobar si estaba en la suya y me dijeron que ni se acerco allí, estoy preocupada_ \- le dijo entre sollozos esta a Misty, la cual escucho todo extrañada, N era todo un caballero, nunca faltaría a su palabra, para responderle.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, te lo prometo - le dijo colgando la chica, Misty, extrañada, llamo a Ash para comprobar si el sabia algo, escuchando en el móvil.

\- _Lo sentimos, pero el numero que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible o esta fuera de cobertura, por favor llame en otro momento_ \- dijo la operadora, colgando la llamada Misty, algo preocupada, volvió a intentar llamar varias veces, con el mismo resultado, cuando sonó su comunicador.

\- Misty, tienes que venir, es sobre Ash y N - dijo Exodus por este preocupándose todavía mas la pelirroja, que se dejo transportar rápidamente.

 **Templo**

Misty acababa de llegar, allí, sentados, se encontraban todos los demás miembros de equipo, Exodus estaba delante de todos, mirándolos, para decir.

\- Muy bien, seré breve, Ash y N fueron secuestrados - dijo mostrando imágenes de las agresiones de ambos rangers - Como veis, ambos fueron atacados y llevados a otro universo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto - dijo dejando confusos a los rangers, pero Misty no parecía dispuesta a escuchar, diciendo.

\- No se que estamos discutiendo, vamos a por el - dijo hecha una furia, algo que no paso desapercibido para los demás, continuando Exodus con lo que dijo.

\- Como ya dije, hay algo que no me cuadraba, ese sujeto es Koji Kabuto, lo tengo fichado por varias razones, así que os diré lo que pasa, ese sujeto no es de este universo, y no tiene ni el ni ningún habitante de su universo la tecnología necesaria para viajar a otras realidades - dijo empezando Misty a relajarse al quedar tan extrañada como sus compañeros - Lo que significa una cosa, nos están tendiendo una trampa, por eso, iremos a su universo, allí tengo un valioso aliado, el nos ayudara - dijo indicándole a Mathews se activara el portal, cruzandolo los rangers algo preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar - Tokio, haya voy - dijo cruzando el portal.

 **Tokio, universo ¿?**

Los rangers acababan de llegar a la enorme ciudad, viendo a gente pasar de un lugar a otro, para fijarse en un edificio el cual parecía haber sido aplastado por un gigante, para después seguir andando con cuidado de no llamar la atención, cuando un joven se interpuso en su camino, este miro a los rangers cuidadosamente, antes de irse en una moto, quedándose los rangers extrañados.

\- Eso ha sido extraño - dijo Misty antes de empezar a sonar una sirena, empezando la gente de la ciudad a huir como si se avecinase el fin del mundo, para después oír a alguien hablando por unos altavoces.

\- !Vosotros, devolvedme a Sayaka Yumi ahora mismo¡ - dijo esa voz por los altavoces, quedándose extrañados los rangers, saltando Misty hecha una furia.

\- !Como te atreves a acusarnos de secuestro, si eres un hombre, ven y habla cara a cara¡ - grito con todas sus fuerzas la lider del equipo, cuando vieron todos los rangers como se acercaba un gigantesco robot, este era negro con un extraño símbolo en el pecho de color rojo, para los rangers mirarse algo incrédulos al ver lo que tenían delante - Chicos, no nos queda otra - dijo Misty asintiendo sus compañeros.

\- !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon metamorfosis, zord Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon combinación, megazord poder aural listo, zord Togekiss combinación, megazord poder aural aéreo listo¡ - dijeron los rangers emprendiendo el vuelo, aunque deseaban enfrentar a ese robot, no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

\- !No creáis que vais a huir de mi, cobardes, jet scrander¡ - ordeno el piloto del robot apareciendo una especie de alas, las cuales se acoplaron en la espalda de este, emprendiendo el vuelo también - !No huiréis de mi ira, ni del Mazinger¡ - grito lleno de ira para empezar a alcanzar a los rangers que se detuvieron en seco para poder enfrentar a su oponente, aunque de mala gana.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en un lugar lejano, oculto entre las montañas, había una base secreta de alguna organización maligna, en lo mas profundo de esta, en una celda, se encontraban los rangers cautivos, encadenados a la pared, empezando Ash a abrir sus ojos, para ver a su captor.

\- Vrak, maldito - dijo Ash adolorido, viéndose como estaba lleno de moratones, mirando con rabia y frustración a este, apareciendo otra figura detrás de el, resultandole perturbadora a Ash.

\- Bueno barón Ashura, yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, ese estúpido de Koji Kabuto esta enfrentando a los rangers usando al Mazinger - dijo Vrak empezando el barón Ashura a reír pudiendo verlo Ash mucho mejor, resultandole todavía mas perturbador que antes, este era un ser humano, con la mitad derecha de su rostro de hombre y la izquierda de mujer, cubierto por un manto negro, diciendo la mitad masculina.

\- Cuando ambos se hayan causado suficientes daños - dijo continuando la mitad femenina - Los aplastaremos con nuestro propio titan - para acabar proclamando ambas partes a la vez - !Y así podremos conquistar este y cualquier otro mundo¡ - proclamo antes irse de allí, añadiendo Vrak.

\- Pronto esos rangers serán historia, hay que ver lo que un simple malentendido puede causar, sera un placer quitarles la vida a ellos, y luego a estos - dijo yéndose del todo de la sala, Ash empezó a mirar por toda la habitación, comprobando que todavía no le habían quitado su morpher, recordando que le habían comentado que tenia un sistema de seguridad, viendo también que estaba N, y una chica de unos 18 años aproximadamente, o eso el le echaba, para fijarse también en un sistema de aspersión para casos de incendio, teniendo una idea, pero debía despertar a los demás.

\- N, despierta - le dijo a su compañero, el cual adolorido, empezó a recuperar la conciencia, también despertando aquella chica, la cual grito furiosa.

\- !Vosotros sois de los que me secuestrasteis¡, os voy a ... - dijo furiosa la chica siendo interrumpida por N.

\- Siento discrepar, pero si fuésemos tus enemigos, no estaríamos encadenados - le dijo con sarcasmo N, empezando la chica a bufar, añadiendo Ash.

\- Bajad la voz, tengo un plan de fuga, pero cuantos mas seamos mejor, me seguís, así que haremos esto, una tregua, cuando salgamos de aquí se explica lo que pasa, entendido - dijo asintiendo ambos de mala gana, Ash se concentro hasta crear una pequeña llama en su mano derecha, manteniendola todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta parar algo cansado, tras recuperar un poco el aliento, volvió a continuar.

\- ¿Pero que hace ese idiota? - pregunto la chica algo extrañada por lo que hacia Ash, hasta que se fijo en como el humo iba subiendo, hasta tocar los sistemas de aspersión, empezando a echar estos agua, Ash aprovecho esto para empezar a escurrirse entre los grilletes, hasta quedar libre, al ver esto, la chica y N decidieron imitarlo, hasta también liberarse, sonando la alarma de incendio.

\- Reshiram/glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis - dijeron ambos rangers activando sus poderes, para sacar N su ballesta y "abrir" la puerta de un disparo, saliendo de la sala, empezando varios soldados a interponerse en su camino, estos tenían falda, coraza y casco estilo griego, Ash desenvaino su espada, luchando mano a mano contra ellos, N le dejo la ballesta en las manos a la chica antes de decir.

\- No nos dispares - le dijo mientras sacaba su lanza y empezaba a luchar.

Devuelta con los rangers, estos habían estado luchando contra el Mazinger, evitando sus puños, los cuales no paraban de salir volando hacia ellos, y evitando los rayos de sus ojos, para después, embestir a máxima velocidad contra el torso de este, causando algunas grietas en su duro cuerpo.

En un laboratorio oculto en la ciudad de Tokio, varios científicos miraban la batalla entre ambos colosos por varias pantallas, quedando impresionados por la tecnología del megazord.

\- Bueno, espero no molestar, pero deben saber que todo es una trampa - dijo alguien en la sala, resultando ser Exodus, los científicos se quedaron algo extrañados por esas palabras, siguiendo - Espero no les importe que muestre unas imágenes - dijo insertando un disco en una de las computadoras, mostrando la agresión que sufrieron Ash y N, entendiendo a lo que se refería, hablando un anciano calvo y con bigote.

\- Esos deben ser también de su equipo, luego alguien con algún dispositivo a creado copias de sus chicos y de mi nieto, debemos avisarles - dijo indicándole a uno de sus ayudantes que iniciase las comunicaciones con Koji, sin ningún éxito.

\- Profesor Yuzo, alguien esta interfiriendo en las comunicaciones - dijo uno de los ayudantes, empezándose todos a preocupar, para añadir Exodus.

\- Descuiden, tengo un plan, déjenme presentarles a mis ojos y oídos en este universo, Yojimbo - dijo apareciendo una figura sombría, apareciendo un hombre cubierto con un manto de color verde muy oscuro, este debía medir 2 metros, para acercarse a Exodus y decir.

\- Es un placer volver a verte, camarada - dijo Yojimbo con un marcado acento, sabiendo en seguida lo que debía hacer - Muy bien, buscare la causa de esa interferencia y la detendré sin ningún miramiento - dijo empezando a desaparecer, añadiendo Exodus.

\- Si es un ser humano, lo quiero vivo, los muertos, por desgracia, no hablan - dijo dejando desaparecer a Yojimbo, siendo visto por los científicos algo preocupados y asustados por lo que acababan de ver.

\- "Sayaka, hija, espero te encuentres sana y salva" - pensó para si uno de los científicos del lugar mientras veía a Exodus salir del lugar por donde había entrado.

De vuelta con Ash y N, estaban abriéndose camino a hierro y espada, siendo seguidos por aquella chica, que se había presentado cuando pudo como Sayaka Yumi, la cual sujetaba la ballesta con cuidado, para seguir corriendo por aquellos interminables pasillos, para detenerse en una encrucijada, para concentrarse y sentir todo a su alrededor, sabiendo por donde debían ir, para seguir ambos al ranger dorado sin negarse, hasta llegar a una sala, esta era de paredes grises, viendo en ella negociar a Vrak con el barón Ashura, estando también en la sala Ghetchis, apretando los puños N al verlo, para estos girarse y mirar a los rangers y la chica.

\- Bueno, mirad que tenemos aquí, ¿Ghetchis, crees que podrás destruirlos?, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira del amo Seik, igual que yo - dijo Vrak adelantándose hasta ponerse delante de los rangers, siendo imitado por su compañero y por Ashura, Ash hecho un vistazo a la sala rápidamente, para fijarse en un detalle de la pared a su derecha, sonriendo.

\- Sayaka, cuando yo te diga, dispara a esa pared, nosotros los distraeremos - susurro Ash asintiendo la chica - ¿Listo N? - dijo este asintiendo N, lanzando ambos al combate, N encaro a Ghetchis mientras Ash se enfrentaba a Vrak y Ashura, sacando también su daga para aumentar sus posibilidades de salir de hay, N atacaba con su lanza sin ninguna piedad, golpeando a Ghetchis sin ningún miramiento, este bloqueaba los golpes mientras intentaba alejarse de el para usar algún hechizo, N ataco con su lanza, tirándolo al suelo, para lanzarle una "llama fusión" a máxima potencia, destruyendo a su oponente, Vrak por su parte, atacaba con su espada a Ash, el cual bloqueo el ataque, resultando ser una distracción, siendo golpeado en el costado, rodando por el suelo, para gritar.

\- !Ahora¡ - dijo con todas sus fuerzas, disparando Sayaka la ballesta hacia el muro, quedando este destruido, revelando que estaban en la ladera de una montaña, Ash al ver esto sonrió y dijo - Saltad, confiad en mi - dijo asintiendo ambos, saltando hacia el vació, Vrak iba a atacar, pero Ash se puso en medio - Lo siento, pero no te servida de nada, !destello¡ - grito cegando a sus enemigos, para hacer como sus compañeros y saltar, aterrizando sobre el zord Reshiram, el cual salio volando de allí, mientras Vrak lo veía todo.

\- ¿Hacia donde vamos Ash? - pregunto N sin saber hacia donde ir, respondiendo Sayaka.

\- Podemos ir a Tokio, mi padre vive allí, algo me dice que esta pasando algo malo - dijo esta asintiendo ambos, respondiendo Ash.

\- Guíanos, señorita - dijo Ash asintiendo N y Sayaka, volando en dirección este.

En Tokio, Yojimbo andaba por las calles, buscando a aquellos que interferían en las comunicaciones, hasta llegar a un callejón entre 2 grandes rascacielos, estando aquí un extraño aparato, el cual era manejado por Calisto, la cual se giro para mirar mejor a Yojimbo, sonriendo mientras apretaba un botón en el aparato, apareciendo versiones ilusorias de los rangers poder aural, pero Yojimbo no le presto atención a las ilusiones y solo miraba a Calisto, listo para luchar, Yojimbo saco una katana de debajo de su manto, esta era azul, con el filo en negro, para atacar a las ilusiones, las cuales atacaron desde todos los angulo, para después, lanzar un rayo hacia la maquina, destruyéndola, desapareciendo las ilusiones con el, Calisto iba activar un sistema de teletransporte, pero algo se lo impedía.

\- No se esfuerce, mis poderes evitan que usted salga de este universo por cualquier medio, me temo que es hora de que me enfrente - dijo sacando Calisto una espada de filo negro y fino, y una pistola en forma de dragón, disparando a Yojimbo, el cual repelió los disparos usando el filo de su katana para bloquearlos y devolvérselos, para al final empezar a chocar sus armas, Calisto ataco usando su pistola para distraerlo, pero en un rápido movimiento, Yojimbo arrebato las armas a su oponente, para después concentrarse y atrapar las piernas de su oponente en el suelo - Despídete de ese poder demoníaco, ¡ola purificadora del Sanzu! - dijo haciendo un movimiento horizontal con la hoja de su arma, invocando las rojas aguas del rio, las cuales se tornaron de un color morado antes de tocar el cuerpo de Calisto, empezando este a echar humo, disolviéndose en el proceso, hasta que quedo ella misma, tumbada en el suelo, con una túnica blanca como única prenda, envainando de nuevo su arma.

Mientras, en el aire, los rangers seguían enfrentando al Mazinger, estando tanto el megazord como este muy dañados, ambos iban a volverse a atacar, cuando llego N en su zord, haciendo saber su existencia con una llamarada entre ambos, apareciendo entonces varios mega-zombats gigantes junto a Goldar en medio de la ciudad, viendo entonces a que se debía todo aquello.

\- Era una distracción, mientras nos enfrentábamos esos monstruos se deslizaban por la ciudad, para en el momento oportuno, hacerse gigantes y empezar a destruirla - dijo Koji viendo todos los enemigos que había en la ciudad, añadiendo Ash desde el zord.

\- N necesitamos el Caballero dragón, chicos formar artillería megazord - dijo Ash asintiendo sus compañeros, aterrizando como podian y se preparaban para luchar.

\- !Zord Zekrom invocar, combinación, megazord Caballero dragón, listo¡ - dijo N formando el megazord y lanzándose a luchar contra los mega-zombats que volaban sobre la ciudad, siendo ayudado por el Mazinger, el cual lanzo una enorme ola de energía ardiente por su pecho, incinerando a varios de estos.

\- !Zord Tauros/Metagross/Luxray/Piroar combinación, megazord artillería aural listo, zord Blastoise invocar, combinación, megazord artillería aural blindaje oceánico, listo¡ - dijeron los demás rangers invocando al megazord y atacando con todas sus fuerzas, disparando una ráfaga de disparos tras otra sobre todo lo que se ponía a tiro, volando a estos por los aires, Goldar aprovecho la distracción para acercarse al megazord y atacarle con varios rayos y después con su espada, chocando contra la coraza del megazord, el cual retrocedió ante ese ataque, para devolverle el golpe en forma de un puñetazo, empezando ambos a luchar, Trip por su parte, estaba llevando a Sayaka al laboratorio, por razones que el desconocía, a parte de ponerla a salvo claro.

Exodus mientras tanto, se dirigía hacia un templo abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad, encontrando en ella a Vrak y al barón Ashura, el cual entrego una caja a este, enviando a varios trasgos a distraer a Exodus, el cual los derribo con un rayo, para cuando se desvaneció el humo, ambos habían desaparecido.

Los rangers se enfrentaban a Goldar usando toda su artillería, cuando llego el Mazinger y ataco lanzando sus puños, bloqueando ambos golpes con su espada, aprovechando los rangers para propinarle un puñetazo, dándole en la cara a Goldar, el cual sonrió antes de irse, dejando extrañados a todos, tras esto, decidieron reunirse delante del laboratorio para descubrir que había pasado, dando una explicación rápida Exodus, tras esto, todos se despidieron, preguntándose por que Vrak habría ido allí.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Vrak acababa de entrar en la sala del trono, siendo recibido por Seik, el cual miro fijamente a su lacayo, el cual respondió rápidamente.

\- Mi señor, aunque hemos perdido a Calisto, hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo, el fragmento del Oráculo, con esto podremos evitar cualquier plan que tuvieran esos rangers - dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Seik, ofreciéndole el fragmento, acercándolo Seik mediante telekinesis.

\- Buen trabajo Vrak, ahora, liberare a un demonio que intento dominar este mundo, para mi claro, ven a mi, !Sicorax¡ - dijo Seik abriéndose un pequeño portal delante de el, el cual mostraba una ciudad de origen oriental, siendo esta ciudad Iris.

 **Ciudad Iris**

En un lugar apartado del bosque, cerca de la ciudad, había una cueva oculta entre la maleza muerta que había a su alrededor, en su interior, había un monolito, el cual parecía hecho con alguna piedra de color negro, empezándose a resquebrajar, hasta al final, romperse en mil pedazos, liberando a una extraña criatura, esta tenia apariencia humanoide, con una cabeza de pulpo con 4 tentáculos en su boca, su piel era morada, con ojos amarillos, llevaba una extraña túnica negra y una maza en forma de cráneo en su mano, este empezó a respirar tranquilamente mientras cieno verde caía por su boca, para ser transportado ante la presencia de Seik.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Sicorax apareció delante de Seik, el cual miro al demonio atentamente, este observo a Seik unos instantes antes de arrodillarse ante este y decir.

\- ¿Que desea o mi señor? - dijo Sicorax sonriendo con malicia Seik al oír las palabras de su siervo liberado.

 **Templo**

Los rangers junto a Exodus y Yojimbo volvieron a la base, llevándose a Calisto como prisionera, llevándosela Yojimbo personalmente a una celda ubicada en el otro extremo del templo, los rangers junto a Exodus estuvieron andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, donde les esperaba Shizuru junto a 2 personas, reconociéndolas inmediatamente.

\- ¿Que hacen Tomoe y Minato aquí? - pregunto extrañada Serena de ver a ambos ninjas allí, respondiendo Shizuru.

\- Muy sencillo, os ayudaran en vuestro entrenamiento, enseñándoos a dominar los elementos, a por cierto maestro hubo una extraña señal en ciudad Iris - añadió la kitsune asintiendo su maestro, iniciando la conversación Tomoe.

\- Muy bien, quiero ver de que sois capaces antes de empezar vuestro entrenamiento - dijo asintiendo los rangers, los cuales algo cansados enseñaron todo lo que sabían hacer, Tomoe les indico que ya dominaban lo básico, pero que empezarían en ese mismo momento con lo siguiente, tras acabar su entrenamiento, todos los rangers decidieron volver a sus casas.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

Era de noche en la gran ciudad, N tenia en sus manos y ramo de rosas blancas, acercándose a un piso, que marcaba el numero 53, llamando a la puerta, tras unos minutos de espera apareció Touko, la cual abrazo con fuerz le hizo entrar en casa, explicándole N lo que había pasado.

 **Templo**

En una sala cuadrada, sentada en una silla de piedra negra, se encontraba Calisto atada de pies y manos, entrando Exodus con una bandeja de comida, ofreciéndose la, esta rechazo con la mirada la comida.

\- Muy bien, si no quieres comer eres libre de no hacerlo - le dijo Exodus quedándose extrañada esta, la cual solo se quedo dormida en ese lugar de puro cansancio, Exodus salio de la sala, siendo esperado por Yojimbo, el cual se negaba a mostrar su rostro a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Por que eres tan suave con ella camarada? -le pregunto este a Exodus, el cual solo se quedo unos segundos pensando antes de responder.

\- Por que mi objetivo no es solo que nos diga lo que sabe, sino también que cambie de bando - dijo mostrando una sonrisa que relucía hasta sus caninos, yéndose de allí sin decir mas palabra.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, les agradezco que les haya gustado este episodio, por que el próximo promete ser al menos, igual de interesante que este, si tienen cualquier duda o critica, háganme la saber, hasta luego.


	44. Capitulo 44, megazord maestro aural

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 43: Megazord Maestro

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik se encontraba meditando, concentrado en los dos fragmentos que poseía, sintiendo la presencia de los herederos que quedan, cuando entro en la sala Vrak, haciendo una reverencia ante este.

\- Mi señor, Sicorax se encuentra listo para atacar a esos humanos, solo esperamos la orden - dijo este a su señor, el cual rompió su concentración para decir.

\- Muy bien, que Goldar y un grupo de trasgos lo acompañen, y que Karnak se ponga a buscar los fragmentos que faltan - le dijo Seik a Vrak, el cual asintió antes de irse de la sala rápidamente.

 **Templo**

Exodus se dirigía a la celda de Calisto, con una bandeja con fruta y otros manjares, entrando con sumo cuidado para no molestarla, desde hacia varios días, le había quitado la cuerda y dado cierta libertad de movimiento, aunque tenia prohibido salir de esa sala.

\- Buenos días Calisto, espero te agrade lo que traigo - dijo Exodus siendo lo mas amable posible con la prisionera, esta no contesto en absoluto, limitándose a coger la comida y empezar a comer, yéndose Exodus tras que esta terminase, sonando en ese mismo momento la alarma.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Misty acababa de levantarse, terminándose el desayuno, al igual que Ash, ambos llevaban varios días conviviendo en casa de este.

\- ¿Mañana por la tarde salían tus padres del hospital, no Ash? - le pregunto Misty a este, el cual asintió con la comida aun en la boca, Pikachu le hizo varios gestos indicándole que fuera mas educado, para saltar a los brazos de la pelirroja, la cual se limito a acariciar al pokemon roedor antes de que sonase su morpher, respondiendo - ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto recibiendo como respuesta.

\- _Chicos hay problemas en ciudad Iris, os llevaremos allí directamente, Shizuru os espera junto a la Torre quemada_ \- dijo Mathews por el comunicador, siendo ambos transportados hacia la ciudad, dejando solo a Pikachu, el cual echo algunas chispas por las mejillas.

 **Ciudad Iris**

Misty y Ash llegaron junto a la Torre quemada, siendo rápidamente cogidos por sus compañeros y metidos dentro de la torre, diciendo Shizuru.

\- Al fin llegáis - susurro algo preocupada esta, algo que no entendían los rangers - Veréis, algo esta arrebatandoles sus mentes a las personas y a los pokemons, dejándolos en un estado mas propio de un zombi - explico esta asintiendo ambos rangers, viendo a sus compañeros escondidos, supusieron que debían ser demasiados, ademas de ser civiles inocentes.

\- Muy bien, nos distribuiremos así, N, tu y Serena iréis por aire, seréis el cebo - dijo Misty sonriendo Ash, por una vez no le tocaba a el - Trip, tu y Gary encargaos de atraparlos, Shizuru, tu junto a Ash, a Clemont y a mi acabaremos con el monstruo, espero que salga bien, en marcha, pero antes, a metamorfosearse - ordeno Misty asintiendo sus compañeros.

\- Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis - dijeron todos terminando de transformarse, N y Serena se fueron volando, viendo a numerosas personas en estado de zombi, atrayendolas a una zona alejada del centro, para sorprenderlos Trip y Gary, que usaron sus poderes en conjunto para encerrarlos en una jaula de madera, piedra y sombras, para ir a ayudar a los demás.

Misty y los demás estuvieron corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a encontrar a Goldar, el cual estaba saqueando una tienda, acompañado de varios trasgos, viendo esto, Shizuru desenvaino su arma y arremetió contra el.

\- Vosotros buscad al monstruo, yo me encargo de este y sus estúpidos lacayos - dijo Shizuru asintiendo los rangers, los cuales se alejaron de allí para seguir su búsqueda, Goldar observo a la kitsune, sonriendo antes de ordenar a los trasgos que la atacasen, varios de estos sacaron sus arcos, disparando numerosas flechas hacia esta, la cual bloqueo los proyectiles y se los devolvió a sus agresores, para después lanzarse a atacar a los restantes, un trasgo la ataco con una lanza por detrás, desviando el golpe hacia un espadachín que venia por la izquierda, para volverse y patearlo, haciendo que chocara con un coche, Goldar observo como vencía sin problema alguno a todos los trasgos, para sonreír antes de sacar su espada y lanzarse a a enfrentarla personalmente.

Misty corría junto a sus compañeros, hasta que llegaron junto al gimnasio, donde Sicorax había acorralado a Morti, el líder de gimnasio, viendo esto, Ash saco su daga y la lanzo hacia el monstruo, llamando su atención, dándole la oportunidad de huir al líder local.

\- No creas que te dejaremos atacar a los inocentes, monstruo - dijo Misty cogiendo su hacha con firmeza, Sicorax miro a los rangers cuidadosamente, antes de empezar a reír.

\- Ese ranger naranja es el único que no puede vencerme, te duele el que te hayan dejado - dijo en un tono burlón el monstruo, Clemont hecho una furia, saco sus garras y se lanzo a por el monstruo, quedándose extrañados sus compañeros, los cuales decidieron apoyarlo, Misty cambio su hacha a modo disparo y saco el láser-Beedrill, mientras Ash sacaba su ariete, ayudando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Ash embistió intentando derribarlo, echándose el monstruo a un lado mientras golpeaba a Clemont en la cabeza con su maza, Misty disparaba con sus dos armas, evitando los disparos Sicorax casi como si viera por donde van a venir de antemano, llegando N y Serena en ese momento.

\- Problemas, déjame ayudar jefa - dijo Serena un poco extrañada y preocupada por ver a Clemont en primera linea, al tiempo que sacaba su arco y atacaba desde el aire, N saco su espada y ataco con esta y la lanza draconiana, evitando el monstruo todos los golpes moviéndose de un lado a otro, dándole N en su lugar a Ash, el cual rodó por el suelo algo dolido, Clemont atacaba con furia, siendo fácil para el monstruo evitar sus golpes, dándole otro golpe, solo que esta vez en un hombro, quedándose de rodillas debido al dolor, Serena disparaba sus flechas al igual que Misty no paraba de apretar los gatillos, evitando los proyectiles al tiempo que bloqueaba las flechas de energía, para lanzar una ola de energía a los rangers, haciéndoles retroceder, apareciendo los rangers restantes en ese momento.

\- No habéis podido con ese cara de pulpo vosotros cinco, hay que ver, espada y escudo espectral - dijo Trip al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la frente, para después conjurar a sus armas lanzándose al combate, al igual que Gary que usaba sus kunais, Gary ataco por la espalda, mientras Trip atacaba de frente, Serena se dispuso a disparar desde arriba, Misty se puso a la derecha del monstruo lo mas rápido que pudo y se puso a disparar, Ash arremetió por el otro lado, mientras N y Clemont se limitaban a distraer al monstruo, pero no funciono, usando su maza derribo ha N, dejándolo en el suelo, con su otra mano, lanzo varios rayos de color verde hacia Clemont, empujándolo hasta chocar con N, uso a Ash de escudo para los disparos de Misty, mientras evitaba las flechas que caían del cielo, de las cuales, algunas dieron de lleno en los rangers restantes, quedando todos agotados y muy dolidos, levantándose Misty con dificultad.

\- No pienses, que te dejare, hacerles daño a mis compañeros, !con una furia capaz de atravesar mares y océanos, mega evolución¡ - dijo activando el siguiente nivel de su morpher, encarando a su oponente - Mega-hacha trituradora - dijo llevando su arma al siguiente nivel, para lanzarse a por su oponente, el cual bloqueo el golpe con su maza, para esta patearlo en la cabeza, evitando este el impacto echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para atraparla con sus tentáculos, lanzandole una descarga a través de estos, dejándola paralizara, para deslizarlos a través de su cuerpo, resultandole repugnante el tacto a esta, Sicorax la zarandeo y la lanzo hacia un lado, para después acercarse lentamente.

\- Me voy a divertir contigo pequeñita - rio el monstruo mientras se lanzaba hacia ella, cogiéndola por el cuello mientras abría la boca y acercaba a esta a sus tentáculos, cuando sin previo aviso, una bola de fuego le dio en el torso, haciendo que la soltara, para ver a Ash levantándose con el brazo totalmente inmovilizado por el dolor, este miro al ranger dorado con cierto placer, para coger a Misty y quitarle el casco, lanzandola tras ver su rostro - Tu, tu desciendes de uno de esos malditos que me encerraron en esa roca, voy a disfrutar desmembrando te - dijo extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia Misty, la cual no podia moverse, para Ash interponerse en su camino y prender la hoja de su espada, quemando los tentáculos del monstruo que los replegó lleno de furia, este iba a lanzar una descarga a ambos rangers, cuando fueron teletransportados de vuelta al templo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Viendo como habían huido los rangers, Sicorax decidió volver junto a su señor, estando en la sala del trono Goldar arrodillado, viéndose en el numerosas heridas, en una esquina, se encontraba Vrak observando todo, diciendo Seik al ver al demonio liberado.

\- Tu, tardaste demasiado en intentar destruir a esos rangers, mas te vale no fallar la próxima vez, o yo mismo te destruiré, y sabes que no miento, comete un error, y haré pulpo a la gallega contigo - dijo Seik lanzando varios rayos a los pies del monstruo, el cual decidió irse antes de verse en mas problemas, mientras Vrak sonreía por lo bajo, mientras se iba de la sala hacia su sala.

 **Templo**

Los rangers fueron llevados directamente hacia la enfermería, donde los esperaba Exodus, Yojimbo solo los miraba sin ninguna preocupación, Mathews empezó a acomodar a los rangers en las camillas, llegando Shizuru con algunos cortes en los brazos y la ropa, Ash no se alejaba de Misty ni un segundo, Exodus la examino para decir.

\- Ese monstruo ha detenido la capacidad motriz de su cuerpo, en resumen, la ha paralizado, lo bueno es que se como tratarlo - diagnostico sacando una jeringuilla de un cajón, poniéndose Ash completamente blanco al ver la aguja, Exodus procedió a inyectarle el preparado, empezando esta a mostrar mas relajación en el rostro, Exodus dejo a sus alumnos cuidando a los rangers, saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por Yojimbo.

\- Creo que esos rangers tienen mucho que aprender, aun están demasiado verdes, habría sido mejor enviar a alguien mas experimentado - dijo Yojimbo recriminando a Exodus, el cual solo negó con la cabeza, respondiendo.

\- En absoluto, ellos es verdad que tienen mucho que aprender, pero creo que los estas subestimando, algo me dice que cuando vuelvan al combate, créeme, déjales demostrar que pueden hacer - dijo Exodus quedándose Yojimbo pensando, teniendo este que salir hacia la sala de entrenamiento para evitar enfrentarse a los rangers - Tomoe, Minato, no deberíais escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, sino, vais a estar haciendo entrenamiento en seis veces la gravedad terrestre, entendido - le dijo a ambos ninjas, los cuales asintiendo antes de irse rápidamente hacia otra parte, mientras, en la enfermería, Misty acababa de recuperar la capacidad de moverse, mirando fijamente a Ash y a Clemont, el cual seguía con mala cara, diciendo Serena.

\- Perdónalo, es que Shauna rompió con el hace dos días, por eso esta de mal humor - dijo quedándose todos mirándolo, para volver cada uno a sus asuntos, Ash seguía pensando, hasta recordar algo.

\- Esa cosa era Sicorax - dijo mirándolo Misty al oír ese nombre - Recuerdo cuando Jomei me dijo como activar mi batallador, me dijo que habían sellado a una criatura llamada Sicorax, el ladrón de mentes, puede que nos estuviera leyendo la mente, por eso se anticipaba a nuestros movimientos, ¿como enfrentar a algo que sabe que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo? - dijo quedándose todos pensando en una respuesta, hasta que Misty tuvo una idea.

\- Y si pensamos en un mantra, es decir, concentrarnos todo el tiempo en una serie de palabras o cosas, se que no lucharemos a máxima potencia si actuamos así, pero podríamos eludir nuestros pensamientos, evitando que pueda anticiparse nos - explico Misty quedándose todos pensando en esas palabras, hasta que añadió Shizuru.

\- Deberíais luchar a máxima potencia desde el principio, es decir, con vuestros batalladores activos - explico Shizuru asintiendo los rangers, los cuales siguieron discutiendo estrategias durante un rato, hasta que Gary intervino.

\- He estado pensando, si Ash pudo invocar al zord Ho-Oh cuando obtuvo su batallador, puede que nosotros tengamos nuevos zords, y puede que estos se combinen entre si - explico Gary a los presentes, los cuales entendieron lo que decía, sonando en ese mismo momento la alarma, diciendo Clemont.

\- Es hora de volver a la acción - dijo teletransportándolos Shizuru hacia donde estaba el monstruo.

 **Ciudad Corazonada**

Esta ciudad, ubicada en la región Sinnoh, es conocida por estar en equilibrio tanto las personas como los pokemons, la gente huía atemorizada de Sicorax, el cual había controlado ya a varias personas, cuando llegaron los rangers, controlando el agua de las alcantarillas, atrapando a las personas controladas por Sicorax, para después, Trip controlar las ramas de los arboles, para apresar a los civiles dominados, adelantándose Serena y lanzando una haz de luz, cerrando los ojos este a tiempo, viendo que los rangers se habían transformado mientras tanto.

\- No creáis que podréis vencerme, rangers - bufo Sicorax lanzando varios rayos hacia los rangers, bloqueándolos Ash con un látigo hecho de llamas.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Tornadus activar¡, ranger naranja modo guardián legendario del viento - conjuro Clemont al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus tonfas, lanzándose a por el monstruo, ayudando a Ash a entretener al monstruo, este desviaba los golpes sin esfuerzo, dándole tiempo a los demás de ir activando sus batalladores, para lanzarse ellos también al combate.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Groudon/Kyogre/Darkrai/Xerneas/Kyurem activar¡, ranger verde/azul/negro/rosa/blanco, modo guardián legendario de la tierra/agua/oscuridad/luz/ del poder del dragón, listos - dijeron los demás rangers, lanzándose a por Sicorax mientras Ash se alejaba de allí para poder activar su batallador.

\- !Batallador, espíritu del Ho-Oh resplandeciente, activar¡, ranger dorado, modo guardián legendario del fuego - dijo para lanzar una enorme columna de llamas doradas hacia Sicorax, el cual evito quemarse con las sagradas llamas saltado hacia un lado, siendo alcanzado por los demás rangers en ese mismo momento - Por mas que quieras no sabes volar, ven a mi, Hoja Solar - dijo Ash sacando su espada, poniéndose Sicorax nervioso al ver la espada, empezando a retroceder.

\- Esa espada, es la misma que usaron para encerrarme, no creas que dejare que vuelva a ocurrir - dijo Sicorax lanzando varios rayos de pura energía mental hacia Ash, creando Trip un muro de rocas en medio, al tiempo que Clemont usaba "vendaval" para hacer volar a su enemigo, haciendo que perdiera la concentración, aprovechando para usar una combinación de "frio polar", "mundo gélido" y "fuerza lunar", descendiendo completamente congelado, para Ash y trip darle algo de calor con "fuego sagrado" y "estallido", causándole graves daños al monstruo, el cual se mantenía en pie todavía dispuesto a luchar.

\- Chicos combinad armas - ordeno Misty sacando sus armas principales combinándolas - !Cañón aural astral, fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el arma, Sicorax intento evitar el impacto, pero estaba demasiado herido para hacerlo, explotando con un gran grito de dolor y rabia.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik y sus generales observaron la derrota de Sicorax, diciendo Vrak.

\- Ese monstruo dependía demasiado de su capacidad de leer la mente, no era un guerrero - dijo Vrak respondiendo Seik.

\- Muy cierto, pero no renunciare a esta oportunidad, !ascensión demoníaca¡ - dijo Seik lanzando una enorme columna de maldad desde la piedra de las sombras.

 **Ciudad Corazonada**

El rayo de pura energía maligna se dirigió hacia donde había caído Sicorax, el cual se volvió y adquirió garras en sus brazos, ademas de su maza haberse transformado, siendo ahora similar a la cabeza de un demonio rugiendo, Los rangers miraron al monstruo preocupados, recordando el plan.

\- !Zord Ho-Oh te necesito¡ - llamo Ash a su zord, el cual descendió y lanzo una llamarada al monstruo, el cual la evito con su maza, evitando el golpe el zord, saltando Ash a la cabina.

\- !Zord tornadus¡ - convoco Clemont a su zord, el cual era igual al pokemon en su forma bestia divina, volando hacia el monstruo, creando un leve vendaval empujando al monstruo.

\- !Zord Kyurem¡ - convoco N a su zord, el cual apareció entre las nubes creando una enorme ventisca, obligando al monstruo a retroceder, atacando este con sus tentáculos, apresando al zord Kyurem.

\- !Zord Groudon¡ - llamo Trip a su nuevo zord, el cual surgió de entre las montañas, rugiendo a Sicorax, para lanzar una llamarada directa a los tentáculos del monstruo, liberando al zord Kyurem.

\- !Zord Xerneas¡ - invoco Serena a su zord, el cual apareció entre los arboles del bosque, saltando sobre el monstruo y embistiendole con sus cuernos, empezando el monstruo a huir.

\- De eso nada, !zord Darkrai¡ - llamo Gary a su zord, apareciendo este desde la sombra de su oponente, inmovilizándolo y arrojándolo al mar.

\- Es hora de que te enfrentes al amo y señor de los mares, !zord Kyogre¡ - llamo Misty a su zord, el cual apareció desde el mar y arrastro al monstruo hacia las profundidades del océano, empezando este a tener problemas para moverse, arrebatandole su maza y destruyéndola entre sus mandíbulas, para después levitar por encima del agua y ponerse junto a los demás zords - Listos - dijo Misty desde la cabina de su nuevo zord, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus compañeros.

\- !Combinación de zords¡ - dijeron los rangers iniciando la nueva combinación, el zord Groudon se transformo con un rayo en las piernas, el zord Kyogre descendió poniéndose encima de las piernas, las aletas se movieron hasta acabar en su espalda, la cabeza se movió hasta ponerse sobre su vientre, quedando una superficie lisa, convertido en el torso, el zord Xerneas aumento su tamaño, poniéndose al lado izquierdo del torso, el zord Darkrai descendió y se puso sobre la cabeza del zord Xerneas, convirtiéndose en la mano y el brazo, los cuernos del zord Xerneas se movieron hasta parecer una ballesta sobre el brazo, el zord Kyurem se puso al lado derecho, convertido en el brazo izquierdo, mientras el zord Tornadus se movía hasta ponerse sobre la boca del Kyurem, moviéndose su cuerpo para convertirse en la mano, por ultimo, el zord Ho-Oh descendió sobre el torso, moviendo sus alas poniéndose a los lados, al igual que la cabeza se pego al cuerpo, descendiendo hasta posarse al torso de megazord, convirtiéndose en la cabeza, el vientre del zord Ho-Oh se abrió, revelando un rostro, este tenia la boca tapada, siendo visibles sus ojos, los cuales eran de color azul claro, viéndose la cabina, esta era amplia, los rangers se encontraban de pie, con dispositivos a sus lados para insertar sus armas - !Megazord maestro aural, listo¡ - dijeron terminando la combinación, siendo este mas alto incluso que Sicorax, este le dio un zarpazo con sus garras, rompiéndose estas al chocar con el cuerpo del megazord, que le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al monstruo, haciendo que retrocediera, viéndose en problemas al estar cada vez mas hundido en el agua, Sicorax extendió sus tentáculos para golpear al megazord, el cual agarro estos y lo lazno por los aires, cayendo sobre el megazord, el cual lo agarro con fuerza y lo zarandeo antes de golpearlo y hacer que cayera de rodillas, inmovilizado por el dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Como puede ser?, este, dolor, es, insoportable - dijo el monstruo empezando a sufrir leves explosiones por la superficie de su cuerpo, diciendo Misty.

\- No volverás a atacar nuestro mundo, ¿listos chicos? - dijo Misty respondiendo todos al unisono con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- !Ataque final, explosión aural, fuego¡ - ordenaron los rangers, abriéndose la boca del zord Kyogre lanzando este una ráfaga de luz que atravesó al monstruo, explotando.

\- Rangers, el mundo ha vuelto a ser purificado del mal - dijo Misty levantando el megazord el puño en señal de victoria.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba furioso por el resultado de ese combate, no solo su monstruo había caído, algo que esperaba seguro, sino que los rangers se estaban volviendo mas fuertes.

\- Vrak, Karnak, Astorath, Ghetchis, Goldar, mas os vale pensar en algo que destruya a esos rangers, o sufriréis mi ira por vuestra incompetencia - vocifero Seik echo una furia mientras lanzaba numerosas descargas por todo su cuerpo, destruyendo a numerosos trasgos y sombríos, haciendo temblar la tierra, hundiendo varias salas de aquel lugar, los generales se retiraron antes de convertirse en victimas de la rabia y furia de su señor.

\- El maestro ha perdido el control, déjame a mi destruirlos Vrak, es hora de saldar cuentas con ese maleducado de N - dijo Ghetchis quedándose pensativo Vrak, dándole permiso para hacer lo que quisiera, intuyendo como acabaría todo.

\- Astorath, continua mejorando nuestra arma, mas nos vale que sea capaz de destruir a todos los rangers que existen, o nuestras cabezas colgaran de estos muros - dijo Vrak al científico, el cual asintió partiendo de allí - Karnak, tu ya sabes que hacer, el entregarle ese fragmento que descubrimos puede que lo ponga de mejor humor, o al menos, el saber que descubrimos uno evitada que nos destruya - le dijo al demonio tricefalo ( tri de 3 y cefalo de cefalea que es lo mismo que cabeza), yéndose de allí.

 **Templo**

Exodus estaba esperando a los rangers, los cuales llegaron algo cansados, poniéndose en su camino Yojimbo, el cual les pregunto.

\- ¿Como lo habéis hecho mocosos? - dijo poniendo mala cara estos, respondiendo Misty con una voz lo mas calmada posible.

\- Vera, descubrimos que ese monstruo nos leía la mente, así que dejamos que leyera la de los espíritus que habitan en los cristales aurales, confundiéndole, que los zords evitasen esto también fue un golpe de suerte - dijo aplaudiendo Exodus.

\- Veo que el elegirte como la líder del equipo da frutos, bien planeado, aunque a saber si tenderas mas suerte - dijo quedándose confusa la pelirroja por esa afirmación tan personal - He descubierto la localización de otro fragmento del Oráculo, pero para poder acceder a el necesitamos 3 cosas, primera, la piedra del eclipse, la cual fue absorbida por vuestros morphers rangers azul y dorado, segunda, a vosotros 2 y tercera, que dominéis el dragón danzante, una antigua danza que combina el agua y el fuego en una armonía perfecta, empezareis a aprenderla mañana mismo a primera hora, y cuando lleguéis a un cierto grado de dominio, iréis a por el fragmento, ahora romped filas - ordeno yéndose todos los rangers uno a uno, quedando Clemont al final, el cual se veía algo cabizbajo, acercándose a hablar con el Shizuru.

\- ¿Estas así por que te dejo tu novia? - le pregunto esta asintiendo Clemont, Shizuru respiro hondo, antes de decir - Descuida, seguro conocerás a alguien que te ame por como eres, si no es molestia, ¿por que rompisteis? - le pregunto ahondando mas en la herida, respondiendo Clemont.

\- Ella me dijo que no me amaba, que le gustaba otro, pero que como no podía tenerlo se conformo conmigo, se entero que volvía a estar soltero ese chico y bueno, el resto ya te lo imaginas - le dijo dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda al ranger naranja, para animarlo, yéndose este a casa a descansar.

\- ¿Cree que se recuperara Mathews? - le pregunto la kitsune a su compañero algo alicaída, este la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo.

\- Puede que no lo parezca, pero es fuerte, se recuperara, todos lo acaban haciendo, mas tarde o mas temprano - le dijo apartándose de ella justo cuando pasaba Exodus, para después cuando lo perdieron de vista respirar mas tranquilos.

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, les espero en el siguiente, en el cual, empezara a prepararse todo para la batalla final, descuiden, aun quedan algunos chapters antes de esa batalla, hasta luego.


	45. Capitulo 45

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Sain Saban, Nintendo, etc

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

 **Información, en este chapter haré referencia al fic de Xanatrix742 "Power rangers fuerza Pokemon", espero les guste.**

Capitulo 44: El ataque de los muertos vivientes

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Han pasado unos días desde el ultimo ataque de Seik, los padres de Ash ya habían vuelto a casa, teniendo que darles ambos rangers muchas explicaciones, durante esos días, tonto Misty como Ash practicaban el dragón danzante, sin ningún éxito, quejándose Misty.

\- !Esto es imposible¡ - dijo esta frustrada por la situación - Cada vez que nuestros poderes se acercan se evapora el agua, o explota, o acabamos con quemaduras - expresaba irritada la pelirroja, Ash solo escuchaba diciendo.

\- Misty, creo que no deberíamos empezar por la danza directamente - dijo volteándose Misty al oírlo - Creo que lo primero es aprender a coordinarnos, por eso había pensado en que tomásemos clases de baile, para aprender a compenetrarnos - dijo Ash lanzándose Misty a sus brazos, dándole varios besos por toda la cara, tras esto, volvieron a casa para descansar.

Tras dos semanas, ambos habían mejorado haciendo el dragón danzante, aunque aun no lo dominaban, estaban mas cerca de su objetivo, sonando sus comunicadores.

\- _Ash, Misty, necesito que vengáis aquí, Exodus tiene que deciros varias cosas_ \- dijo Mathews asintiendo ambos rangers, antes de ser teletransportados hacia el templo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Ghetchis se encontraba arrodillado delante de Seik, el cual parecía todavía molesto por la incompetencia de sus subordinados.

\- Mi señor, estoy listo para destruir a esos rangers, Karnak esta buscando el ultimo fragmento que queda, ademas, Vrak a descubierto la identidad de otro heredero, espero eso le contente - dijo quedándose Seik pensativo, respondiendo.

\- Muy bien, ve y destruyelos, demuestra que no me equivoque al elegirte como uno de mis generales - dijo yéndose Ghetchis de allí - Cuando Astorath haya terminado de reparar eso, me haré con el poder de ese heredero, y así, estaré mas cerca de mi destino - dijo sonriendo de manera cruel y siniestra pensando en lo que haría cuando recupere sus poderes.

 **Templo**

Ash y Misty llegaron a la sala de la estatua de Zordon, estando en esta esperándoles Exodus, el cual miro a los rangers antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Seré breve, alguien se esta dedicando a saquear tumbas, se que ahora es costumbre incinerar los cadáveres en este universo, pero hasta hace 300 años no, y alguien esta cogiendo todos esos cuerpos, me temo que para usarlos para hacer magia negra, segundo, se que aun no habéis dominado el dragón danzante, pero he descubierto que Karnak también esta buscando ese fragmento que os comente, así que tenéis que iros ya, llamare a los demás para que se despidan mientras vosotros os cambiáis, en ese universo no existen los humanos, por eso no podéis llamar la atención - le dijo a ambos rangers, los cuales fueron llevados a otra habitación por Shizuru y Mathews para que se cambiaran de indumentaria, tras varios minutos, los demás rangers esperaban a que ambos entraran a la sala, empezando a oír como ambos discutían con Shizuru, especialmente a Misty.

\- !No pienso ponerme esto, que le pasa a las mujeres de ese universo, este sostén es demasiado pequeño¡ - se le oyó decir a la pelirroja, poniéndose todos a silbar fingiendo no haber oído nada, apareciendo ambos por la entrada al fin, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas, rojo para Ash y azul en el caso de Misty, pantalones anchos de color negro y sandalias de madera, Misty parecía incomoda con la ropa que llevaba, Shizuru estaba a su lado, intentando convencerla, terminando Exodus con la discusión.

\- !Ya basta¡ - grito poniéndose ambos firmes - Muy bien, tenéis que llegar al Estanque de las lagrimas sagradas, allí debéis realizar la danza ritual, esto abrirá una puerta al mundo espiritual, que es donde esta el fragmento, también debo lanzados un conjuro de transformación, en ese universo no existen los humanos, por ello debo hacerlo - dijo quedándose tensos ambos rangers, poniéndose el uno junto al otro alejándose los demás rangers y todos los presentes, Exodus empezó a hacer varios gestos con las manos y a pronunciar palabras en algún idioma incomprensible, para lanzarle un rayo de luz a ambos rangers, los cuales se transformaron, pareciendo 2 tigres con rasgos humanoides, Misty de pelo rojizo, mientras que Ash era grisáceo, ambos se miraron entre, quedándose impresionados por el radical cambio de aspecto, acercándose para reconocerse, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, interrumpiendo esto Exodus - Tenéis que iros, el tiempo apremia, buena suerte rangers, que vuestras auras os protejan, el conjuro acabara cuando volváis - le dijo a ambos haciéndoles atravesar un portal, sonando justo tras cerrarse este la alarma, comprobando Mathews la causa de esa señal, poniéndose blanco al ver lo que era, gritando.

\- !Zombis¡ - grito poniéndose todos tensos, eso es algo que a nadie le gusta oír - En ciudad Castelia, se dirigen al centro, también hay numerosos trasgos brujos y juggernauts por la zona, por ultimo, esa chica con la que sales N, un grupo de sombríos la han secuestrado - dijo poniéndose N a pensar, añadiendo.

\- Maestro, envié a los demás a esa alarma, yo tengo algo que hacer en otro lugar, presiento que Ghetchis podría estar detrás de esto, y deduzco donde esta escondido - dijo N siendo Exodus quien le respondió.

\- Si crees que sabes donde esta, te daré un voto de confianza, los demás, id y detened a esos monstruos, Shizuru, Mathews, Tomoe, Minato y Yojimbo, id a ayudarlos, llevaos lo que necesitéis - dijo apareciendo numerosas armas y equipo anti-zombis - Id a por ellos, buena suerte, que el poder y vuestras auras os protejan - le dijo mientras todos cogían algún arma todos sus alumnos y ninjas, yéndose de hay para cumplir su misión.

 **¿?**

Misty y Ash atravesaron el portal, encontrándose en una pradera amplia con un cultivo de arroz a ambos lados de un camino cercano, cuando oyeron a alguien gritar, parecían los sonidos de un combate, ambos se miraron entre si antes de correr a ver que pasaba, tras unos pocos segundos, llegaron a un claro en un bosque de bambú que había cerca, allí, una grulla, un mono, una serpiente, una mantis, una tigresa, un panda rojo y un panda chino enfrentaban a Karnak usando movimientos de artes marciales, viéndolos en problemas, Misty corrió a ayudarlos, siendo seguida por Ash, ambos saltaron propinándole una patada en la cabeza derecha e izquierda al demonio de 3 cabezas, el cual retrocedió un poco antes de mirar a ambos fijamente, sonriendo antes de irse de allí.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien? - pregunto Ash ayudando a levantarse al mono, el cual solo asintió antes de darle la mano, dándole una leve descarga a Ash con un articulo de broma, levantándose el resto, para hablar el panda rojo.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos viajeros - dijo este asintiendo ambos rangers, para decir el mono.

\- Parece que los gritos de terror de Po nos han salvado - dijo entre dientes burlándose del panda, el cual respondió.

\- Yo no gritaba, era Grulla - dijo señalando a su plumifero compañero, el cual negó con la cabeza, para saltar la tigresa.

\- !Ya basta los 2¡, sois maestros de kung fu, comportaos como tales - dijo intimidando a lo Ash, para después girarse hacia los rangers - ¿Quienes sois?, no parecéis de por aquí - pregunto mientras empezaba a hacer crujir sus garras, respondiendo Misty.

\- Yo me llamo Kazumi, y este es mi novio Satoshi, ambos estamos en una larga peregrinación, buscando el Estanque de las lagrimas sagradas - respondió sin mostrar ninguna preocupación, siendo interrumpida por Po.

\- Pero que linda eres, seguro Tigresa era así cuando era joven - dijo este cruzando los brazos la maestra - Quiero decir, mas joven - añadió ante la mirada que le brindaba esta, para añadir el panda rojo.

\- Hay que ver lo maleducado que hemos sido, dejadnos presentarnos extranjeros, estos son Tigresa, Grulla, Mono, Víbora, Mantis, Po y yo, me llamo Shifu - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia juntando los puños, los rangers repitieron el gesto - ¿Habéis venido desde la isla de Nipon hacia aquí?, ¿me equivoco? - pregunto asintiendo Misty - El estanque esta a un día de viaje, os acompañaremos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por aquellos que consiguieron huir a nuestro atacante - dijo añadiendo Po.

\- Por supuesto, aunque yo me habría bastado para vencer a ese monstruo - dijo remoloneando el guerrero del dragón, añadiendo Mantis.

\- Sera un placer acompañaros - dijo acercándose a Misty, la cual retrocedió inconscientemente ante este, preguntando Ash.

\- ¿Ese monstruo lleva mucho tiempo aquí? - pregunto ante lo extraño de ver hay a Karnak, respondiendo Tigresa.

\- Ese demonio lleva perturbando la paz varios días, atacando y eliminando a todo maestro del kung fu que ha encontrado - dijo alejándose Ash de esta, que lo miraba de manera extraña, para empezar a andar siguiendo a Shifu, este se quedo atrás para preguntarle a Misty.

\- ¿Por que les dijiste esos nombres? - le dijo respondiendo esta.

\- No se, tenia el presentimiento de que era mejor así, ademas, admite que elegí bien esos nombre - dijo entre susurro a este, antes de adelantarse y alejarse un poco de Mantis, negando resignado Ash.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

Los rangers llegaron a las calles de la ciudad, viendo como huía la gente de los zombis y los trasgos montados en juggernauts, los rangers se dividieron para poder proteger mejor a los civiles, mientras los ninjas se iban a por los muertos vivientes, lanzandoles varios ataques ninjas.

\- Jutsu de fuego, estrella llameante - conjuro Minato lanzando varios shurikens hechos de fuego a los zombis, los cuales quedando destrozados, para empezar a recomponerse, siendo difícil destruirlos, los demás tenían el mismo problema, da igual cuantas veces destruyeran a los zombis, estos se levantaban de nuevo, empezando Yojimbo a decir.

\- La clave son los trasgos brujos, ellos deben sustentar el conjuro que mantiene a esas cosas - sermoneo añadiendo Shizuru.

\- Rangers, subid a vuestros vehículos y cazad a esos trasgos, nosotros nos encargamos de los zombis - dijo asintiendo Gary.

\- Montad chicos, trineo lunar - dijo Gary llamando a su vehículo, montando para dar caza a esos brujos.

\- !Quad relámpago/moto serpiente-hierba/alas de serafín¡ - llamaron a sus medios de transporte para ir a buscar a esos trasgos, Serena buscaba por arriba, encontrando a uno, el cual cabalgaba lanzando varios rayos desde su cetro, Serena tenso su arco y disparo una flecha, dándole al juggernaut que montaba el brujo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra un muro, aplastando al trasgo entre el muro y el juggernaut de 250 kilos, resultando desagradable el resultado.

Los demás rangers luchaban y perseguían a los trasgos por la ciudad, derrotándolos mientras sus aliados se encargaban de los zombis.

 **Ruinas del castillo del Equipo Plasma**

Desde el aire, se ve las ruinas de un imponente castillo, el cual parece haber sido dañado por el fuego, este era de corte renacentista, lleno de detalles, en su interior, a pesar del daño ocasionado por el fuego, seguía siendo impresionante, siguiendo por los pasillos, llegamos a una sala, en esta, se encontraba Touko atada de pies y manos a un enorme trono hecho de oro, en la sala, se encontraba también Ghetchis, el cual daba ordenes a un nuevo monstruo, este parecía el fantasma de un ser humano, llevando una armadura blanca con detalles de dragones, estaba armado con un par de espadas gemelas, sin embargo, Touko sentía que esa pobre alma sufría, como si fuese la marioneta de Ghetchis mas que su sirviente.

\- Cuando los rangers lleguen te harán pedazos, te lo garantizo - dijo empezando a reír Ghetchis.

\- Eso es justo lo que espero, sobretodo ese "amigo" tuyo llamado N - dijo empezándose la chica a preocupar mientras un trasgo la amordazaba, eso era una trampa, y ella era el cebo.

Mientras, en la entrada del castillo, N acababa de llegar dispuesto a encontrar Ghetchis y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, entrando en aquel lugar con cuidado, sentía que algo allí era extraño, algo que no había sentido antes, tras abrir la puerta, numerosos trasgos lo sorprendieron y atacaron, N se transformo lo mas rápido que pudo, atacando a diestro y siniestro, un trasgo armado con lanza lo ataco de frente, pero N lo espero y lo ensarto con la propia mientras hacia un barrido y golpeaba a otros 6, para acabar con el resto con "llama fusión", derrotándolos, tras esto, decidió empezar a subir las escaleras que había al frente, de las cuales empezaron a descender trasgos armados con lanzas y detrás con arcos, recibiendo una andanada de proyectiles, que bloqueo con una barrera, para empezar a luchar contra los lanceros, evitando lo peor ayudándose de su aura, este se envolvió en escamas de color azul, las cuales bloqueaban cada golpe, aprovechando esto para derrotar a sus oponentes, avanzando a paso raudo, llegando a encontrarse con un grupo de sombríos mas arribas, los cuales se desvanecieron para volver a aparecer por múltiples lados, intentando apresar a N, el cual se vio envuelto en un halo de energía roja, lanzandolos por los aires, para destruirlos con "llama fusión", para seguir andando por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala del trono, viendo a Touko atada, corriendo a liberarla, quitandole las ataduras y la mordaza, diciendo esta.

\- !Es una trampa¡ - grito cerrándose la puerta, apareciendo ese espíritu, el cual encaro a N, apresándolo justo cuando apareció Ghetchis de entre las sombras, aplaudiendo lentamente.

\- Sabia que vendrías Natural, ¿pero venir solo?, que imprudente por tu parte, Draco-esclavo, destruyelo - ordeno aprovechando N para sacar su espada y lanzarse a por Ghetchis, atravesándolo, riendo este sin mostrar problemas - ¿Te he de recordar que ya estoy muerto? - dijo lanzando a N hacia atrás para después quitarse la espada y arrojarla a un lado, Touko vio la espada y la cogió entre sus manos, dándose cuenta Ghetchis de esto invoco a varios trasgos para que la atacasen mientras el y Draco-esclavo iban a por N.

\- No creas que podrás conmigo tan fácilmente, !batallador espíritu Kyurem, activar¡, !ranger blanco modo guardián legendario, Kyurem blanco, listo¡ - dijo adoptando la forma mas poderosa de su batallador, para encarar a sus oponentes.

 **China**

Ash, Misty, los 5 furiosos, Shifu y el guerrero del dragón andaban por el bosque, camino del estanque, cuando Po se detuvo, cansado.

\- Chicos..., un momento..., dejadme, recuperar el aliento - dijo deteniéndose Ash para ver como estaba, cuando el guerrero de dragón empezó a oler algo - !Empanadillas¡ - grito emocionado empezando a correr, viéndose todos obligados a seguirlo, corriendo durante varios minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto que vendía empanadillas, teniendo Po ya varias en la boca, resignados, decidieron parar un rato, oyendo ambos rangers algo en su mente.

\- _¿Me oís rangers?_ \- dijo esa voz en la mente de ambos, respondiendo al unisono en sus pensamientos.

\- _Exodus_ \- pensaron ambos siguiendo Misty.

\- _¿Que pasa?, le aviso que estamos en camino al estanque_ \- respondió esta algo agobiada, añadiendo Ash.

\- _Señor, Karnak esta aquí dando problemas, me temo que debe saber del fragmento, vamos hacia allí con un grupo de viajeros, parecen ser buenas personas_ \- dijo este algo preocupado por esa situación, respondiendo Exodus.

\- _Muy bien, solo era para avisados de que tenéis dinero en los bolsillos de vuestras vestimentas, por si lo necesitáis, pero me preocupa que Karnak este allí, id con cuidado_ \- le dijo a ambos acabando en ese momento la comunicación, ambos suspiraron preocupados por la situación, indicándoles el maestro Shifu que se acercaran a comer algo, yendo para calmar sus pensamientos y emociones.

 **Ruinas del Castillo del Equipo Plasma**

N enfrentaba al monstruo, mientras evitaba que Ghetchis atacase a Touko, esta evitaba a los trasgos, bloqueando los golpes, a pesar de su absoluta falta de experiencia, se defendía bien, N estaba furioso, cuando el Draco-esclavo lo ataco y le desarmo, pero N le golpeo fuertemente en el casco, destruyéndolo debido a toda la fuerza que había empleado, quedándose atónito al ver su rostro, era su yo alterno, riendo Ghetchis.

\- Creo que esto es lo mas divertido que voy a ver, a alguien destruyéndose a si mismo, Draco-esclavo, aniquilalo - ordeno Ghetchis al fantasma, el cual intento resistirse a los malignos poderes de este, para verse obligado a luchar, N se sentía mal, sabia por todo lo que el había pasado, conocía su sufrimiento, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar a alguien que sufría, empezando su cuerpo a brillar con mayor intensidad, hasta verse rodeado de llamas blancas, que causaron que Ghetchis tuviera que alejarse ante ese poder, el esclavo atacaba con sus espadas, evitando N que le alcanzasen, para concentrar toda su energía en un único golpe que alejo al espíritu dominado de allí, cayendo agotado al suelo, pero Ghetchis no parecía preocupado - Me temo que ese pobre espíritu seguida atormentado mientras yo exista, ahora vuelve aquí Draco-esclavo - dijo este volviendo a aparecer el Draco-esclavo, Touko se puso al lado de N, dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero este sintió algo, volteándose para ver como esa energía había revelado un pequeño pedestal que estaba ocultado mediante magia negra, sobre este descansaba una corona de plata con un diamante de color negro sobre este, sabiendo lo que era, para concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas y así, conseguir comunicarse telepática-mente con Touko, para que no sospechara Ghetchis.

\- _Touko, esa corona de atrás, coge mi espada y destruyela, estoy seguro de que eso destruida a Ghetchis, confió en ti preciosa_ \- le comunico para empujarla hacia cuando Ghetchis iba a lanzar una bola de fuego verde, bloqueándolo por poco N, avanzando Draco-esclavo para atacarle, N tenia que rodear su cuerpo con su aura para poder golpear a la incorpórea criatura, Touko no sabia por que le había dicho eso, o si era real, pero se puso delante del pedestal, una parte de ella le decía que se la pusiera, pero en vez de ello, la golpeo con la espada, causando una pequeña grieta, Ghetchis sintió una punzada en el corazón, algo que sabia era imposible por que estaba muerto, viendo a Touko delante de la corona, gritando.

\- !Draco-esclavo¡ olvídate de ese ranger, destruye a la chica - ordeno Ghetchis a su esclavo, el cual intentaba avanzar, pero N lo detenía con todas sus fuerzas, viéndose obligado Ghetchis a intervenir, cuando Touko dio otro golpe sobre la corona, siendo Ghetchis sacudido por varios rayos, para seguir intentando llegar a esta, la cual dijo.

\- Esto es por causar tanto dolor - dijo dando un golpe a la corona - Esto por usarme como cebo - dijo dando otro golpe, haciendo que Ghetchis se pusiera de rodillas - Esto por manipular a todos los miembros del equipo plasma, usándolos como marionetas - dijo dando un golpe todavía mas fuerte que los anteriores, empezando a hacer subir la espada todo lo que pudo, para decir - Y esto, por usar a Natural - dijo llena de furia golpeando el diamante de la corona, rompiéndolo, Ghetchis empezó a estremecerse, justo cuando Draco-esclavo estaba a punto de atravesar a N, pero se detuvo al romperse la corona, Ghetchis empezó a decir cada vez mas débil.

\- Malditos, garantizo que os destruiré, aunque me cueste mi existencia - dijo avanzando hacia Touko, poniéndose N y el Draco-esclavo en su camino, abriéndose en ese momento una grieta en el suelo, apareciendo de esta innumerables brazos y garras, que apresaron a Ghetchis y se lo llevaron hacia las profundidades del inframundo, gritando de terror Ghetchis mientras era arrastrado, N se vino al suelo tras esto, agotado, transformándose Draco-esclavo en quien era en realidad, el N alterno, el cual le tendió la mano al nuestro, ayudandole a ponerse de pie, Touko observo esta escena algo atónita, estaba viendo doble, diciendo el fantasma.

\- Gracias Natural Armonía, cuando fallecí, Ghetchis atrapo mi alma en esa corona, donde se encontraba también la suya, pero gracias a vosotros, al fin, soy libre, ahora puedo descansar, Touko, cuídalo, ámalo, por que sabes por lo que hemos sufrido, adiós, os esperare en el otro lado - dijo viéndose rodeado por una luz blanca, desapareciendo, ambos se abrazaron con ternura, besándose, empezando a excitarse ambos, cuando sonó el comunicador de su morpher.

\- _Buen trabajo N, os traeré a ambos aquí_ \- dijo contestando Touko algo molesta.

\- ¿Podría dejarnos a ambos unos minutos a solas? - dijo de manera picara respondiendo Exodus.

\- _Bueno, sois adultos los 2, supongo que no pasada nada, tenéis media hora_ \- dijo cortando la comunicación, lanzándose esta sobre N.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

Los rangers habían derrotado a los trasgos brujos, pero los zombis no parecían deshacerse en absoluto, y a los aliados y rangers se les acababan las opciones, cuando sin previo aviso, empezaron a convertirse en polvo, deduciendo que algo había pasado allí, para volver al templo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik había observado todo el combate, y estaba hecho una furia, iba a lanzarle un rayo a Vrak, cuando este lo detuvo diciendo.

\- Mi señor, se que estará furioso, pero Karnak esta rastreando otro fragmento, pronto lo tendremos - dijo asintiendo Seik, añadiendo este.

\- Muy bien, pero mas os vale no fallar, si no... - dijo cuando sintió algo acercarse, Vrak lanzo varios rayos hacia la nada, apareciendo alguien a quien no esperaban - Parece que el antiguo vasallo de tu prima esta aquí Vrak, me equivoco acaso, ¿Elementor? - pregunto apareciendo este, el cual tenia su forma tierra, arrodillándose ante Seik y Vrak.

\- Permitanme enfrentarme a esos malditos rangers, mis poderes serian mas que apropiados - dijo respondiendo Vrak.

\- Me parece bien Elementor, pero atacaras cuando nosotros lo digamos, ni un segundo antes - dijo asintiendo este, sabia que no debía hacer enfadar a Seik ni a Vrak, yéndose de allí.

 **Templo**

N y Touko llegaron al templo, siendo recibidos por Exodus, el cual traía una picara sonrisa en la cara, intuyendo que había pasado entre esos 2, para después indicarles que se fueran hacia la enfermería, silbando mientras iba a la celda que contenía a Calisto, para entregarle la comida, tarde o temprano, esta cambiaría de bando.

 **China**

Estaba atardeciendo, Ash estaba andando junto a Misty, acompañaros de todos aquellos maestros del kung fu, para empezar a montar un pequeño campamento, oculto entre los arboles y el bambú, para poder descansar de tan duro viaje, sin saber que Karnak les pisaba los talones.

\- Vosotros llevadme hacia el fragmento, y una vez lo encontréis, yo me haré con el y vuestras cabezas - dijo en voz baja mientras vigilaba a sus presas con malicia.

 _Un ser malvado a sido vencido, un alma noble ha encontrado la paz, pero algo esta a punto de pasar, algo que hará estremecerse a todos._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si no lo han adivinado Misty y Ash han viajado a donde sucede la película de Kung Fu Panda, esto es posterior a la tercera película, para ayudar a ambientarse, os espero en el próximo, hasta luego.

Por cuestiones de falta de inspiración, el fic EL OTRADIMENSIONEITOR 2: PROBLEMAS LUNATICOS no sera el siguiente, mis mas sinceras disculpas, hasta luego.


	46. Capitulo 46, Armonía y equilibrio

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes se vieron en una dura batalla, mientras la mayoría del equipo se enfrentaba a un ejercito de zombis, N luchaba por rescatar a Touko de las garras de Ghetchis, consiguiendo destruir al maligno liche de una vez por todas, ahora, Ash y Misty están en un viaje para encontrar otro de los valiosos fragmentos del Oráculo de Tepoc, siendo acompañado de Po, el guerrero del dragón, y los 5 furiosos, pero les aguardan duros desafíos, los cuales contaremos ahora.

Capitulo 45: Armonía y equilibrio

 **China**

La noche había sido apacible, pero había que ponerse en camino, con cierta dificultad, Ash se levanto de donde había estado durmiendo, levantando al resto de viajeros, los cuales se despertaron sin problemas, excepto Po, viendo esto, Misty preparo sus garras, clavandolas en el trasero de este, gritando por ello, despertándose de manera bastante ruidosa y molesta, haciendo que algunos rieran.

\- No le veo la gracia chicos - dijo Po molesto y montando un berrinche, añadiendo Shifu.

\- Po, debemos movernos, gracias por despertarlo Kasumi - le dijo a Misty asintiendo esta como respuesta, para continuar el largo camino que les esperaba.

 **Templo**

Exodus estaba con el desayuno de Calisto, llevándoselo a su celda, esta estaba sentada, ella no parecía muy contenta con esa situación, aunque tampoco le desagradaba, cuando oyó llegar a Exodus, tan diligente y preciso como había demostrado durante esos días.

\- Ten, necesitaras fuerzas - le dijo este ofreciéndole la bandeja con la comida, esta no dudo en empezar a comer, preguntándole a Exodus.

\- Dime, ¿por que me tratas tan bien? - le dijo sin remilgos, Exodus solo ladeo los ojos antes de responder.

\- Para que me ayudes, se que sabes muchas cosas sobre Seik, incluido sus planes y el como hace crecer a sus monstruos, ademas, ¿que te hace pensar que de escapar de aquí y volver con el, este te devolverá tus poderes? no le eres útil en este momento, Seik es un maestro manipulador, cuando hubieras dejado de serle útil se habría deshecho de ti - dijo poniéndose a reflexionar sobre esas palabras, sopesándolas cuidadosamente.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

Touko se había despertado temprano, arreglándose para ir a hablar con N de lo ocurrido el día anterior, yendo directa hacia la plaza principal, allí, en un banco sentado, la esperaba N, este se veía preocupado, sabiendo que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, aunque esta sabia que era un ranger, había muchas cosas que no le había contado, este suspiro y fue a abrazarla, para pedirle que lo acompañada a un café cercano, para explicarle lo de ese ranger mas cómodamente.

\- Touko, creo que te debo muchas explicaciones, ¿me equivoco? - le pregunto preocupado el ranger blanco a su pareja, la cual negó con la cabeza, para empezar a explicarle lo que vio, para que no estuviera preocupada, aunque ella lo negase la conocía bien, por eso sabia que lo estaba.

 **China**

El grupo de viajeros estaba andando hacia las montañas, evitando los caminos para no llamar la atención, cuando Mantis pregunto algo bastante delicado.

\- Oye Satoshi una pregunta, vale dos preguntas, ¿por que no le caigo bien a tu novia?, y segundo, ¿donde tenéis vuestro equipaje? - pregunto quedándose este pensativo en la respuesta que tendría que dar, inventando una escusa.

\- Pues veras, ella tuvo una mala experiencia con una mantis cuando era niña, llevándose un gran susto, desde entonces no puede estar cerca de ningún insecto sin ponerse nerviosa, y respecto a nuestro equipaje, nos lo robaron, si eso nos lo robaron unos bandidos, eran como unos 20, todos ellos armados hasta los dientes, tuvimos que huir para salvar la vida, se que ambos tenemos habilidades para el combate, pero eran demasiados y nos pillaron por sorpresa - dijo Ash intentando sonar convincente, consiguiendo evitar llamar demasiado la atención, aunque parecía que todos se habían tragado esa mentira, Tigresa sospechaba algo, siguiendo andando, hasta llegar a los pies de una imponente montaña, narrando Shifu.

\- En lo alto de esta montaña se encuentra el Estanque de las lagrimas sagradas, según dice la leyenda, allí, Oogway desentraño los secretos del universo, allí es donde nació el kung fu - explico el maestro poniéndose ilusionado Ash, aquello le parecía algo increíble, Misty sin embargo intuía que había algo mas, preguntando.

\- ¿Por que elegiría ese lugar para descubrir el arte marcial maestra? - dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, Shifu solo suspiro antes de responder.

\- El maestro Oogway era, enigmático, pero siempre hacia las cosas por alguna razón, existe otra leyenda sobre ese lugar, según dicen, quienes entran en un estado de armonía con el universo pueden pasar al mundo espiritual - explico el maestro, quedándose todos extrañados por aquello, Misty y Ash asintieron recordando lo que les dijo Exodus, continuando su camino para empezar a escalar la montaña, empezando Po a quejarse por el camino.

 **Templo**

Exodus se encontraba examinando los fragmentos del Oráculo que tenia, para comprobar como debía fusionarlos, con el fin de acortar camino para cuando reuniera el resto, decidiendo pedirle ayuda a Azmuth, por si acaso necesitara los conocimientos del galvan, tras terminar de comprobar los fragmentos, decidió ir a hablar con Calisto, con el fin de hacerla cambiar de bando, sonando en ese momento la alarma, yendo directo a la sala de computadoras a comprobar que pasaba, estando allí Shizuru y Mathews, diciéndole este ultimo.

\- Son un grupo de trasgos liderados por media docena de sombríos, ¿aviso a los rangers? - pregunto negando Exodus con la cabeza, para responder.

\- Es mejor que ahorren fuerzas, ademas, si no dejo que Yojimbo aplaste a algún enemigo seremos nosotros sus objetivos, avísale y que vaya, y si son muchos id alguno de vosotros, que os vendría bien como entrenamiento - le dijo asintiendo este, para ir a buscar a Yojimbo - Ya es el tercer ataque de este tipo en lo que va de mes, Seik esta buscando desesperadamente a los herederos que faltan - añadió antes de salir de la sala hacia la celda.

 **China**

Tras varias horas de dura escalada y subida de infinidad de escalones, al fin, llegaron a la cima, esta se encontraba rodeada de una espesa niebla, Ash ando unos pasos hacia delante, sintiendo su alrededor con su aura, para empezar a dibujar con una rama algo en el suelo, mirándolo con cuidado Misty, para evitar desconcentrarlo, para acabar preguntando Mono.

\- En serio esta es la cima, esta niebla parece una sopa de fideos de lo espesa que es - dijo tapándole la boca Tigresa.

\- Esta situación es idónea para que nos tiendan una emboscada - dijo empezando a oírse una risa en el aire, disipándose la niebla de golpe, apareciendo Karnak, el cual sonrió de manera siniestra y perturbadora, para sacar sus hachas, los 5 furiosos se pusieron en guardia, mientras Po acababa de subir e intentaba recuperar el aliento, para ver al demonio de 3 cabezas, chillando de terror, para decir.

\- Vaya un eco que tienen estas montañas, se ha oído a alguien gritar desde lejos - dijo siendo ignorado por todos, los furiosos se lanzaron a por Karnak, Grulla voló para atacar por arriba, Karnak elevo su hacha derecha bloqueando el impacto, siendo atacado de frente por Tigresa y Mono, los cuales dieron directo con una patada voladora, Mantis y Vivora atacaron por debajo, pero Karnak dedujo todos los ataques, bloqueando con su otra hacha a los que venían por debajo, para girar bruscamente y lanzar a los maestros restantes, los cuales se levantaron aturdidos, al igual que el resto, Misty y Ash se encontraban en una leve encrucijada, usar o no usar sus poderes, decidiendo Ash crear una ráfaga de llamas cortas que lanzo contra su oponente, en un intento de distraerlo para que los demás se reagruparan, pero no resulto eficaz, diciendo Karnak.

\- Iluso, ningún ataque elemental puede herirme, y tampoco sirve vuestro chi - dijo lanzándose al ataque, el maestro Shifu bloqueo ambas hachas con dificultad, para lanzar una lluvia de puños y patadas, evitando la mayoría de los golpes Karnak, bloqueando los restantes, Misty se harto de la ridícula situación y controlo las aguas del estanque, lanzandola sobre Karnak, para después congelarla, pero este mediante un espasmo destrozo el hielo, teniéndose todos que prepararse para continuar luchando.

 **Ciudad Viridian**

Los trasgos estaban causando problemas, causando el terror entre los civiles, cuando llego Yojimbo, este desenvaino su katana, para lanzarse a atacar a los trasgos, en un rápido movimiento, derroto a media docena, para girarse y correr hacia otro grupo, derrotándolos sin problemas, cuando varios arqueros le dispararon por la espalda, llegando Gary y bloqueando las flechas, para usar "pulso umbrío" y derrotarlos, Yojimbo ignoro al ranger y se lanzo a por otro grupo, el cual cayo rápidamente, apareciendo un trasgo con una niña como rehén, Yojimbo iba a atravesar a ambos, pero Gary lo evito para después, derrotar al trasgo y alejar a la niña, para gritar furioso.

\- !Nuestra misión es proteger a las personas y a los pokemons de las garras de los lacayos de Seik, ¿por que ibas a matarla?¡ - pregunto lleno de rabia, respondiendo Yojimbo.

\- Esto es una guerra, los daños colaterales son inevitables - dijo no pudiendo Gary evitar atacarle con "bola sombra", pero el ataque no afecto a Yojimbo, el cual simplemente siguió su camino de destrucción de trasgos y sombríos, apretando los puños Gary de rabia ante esas palabras, para seguir limpiando la ciudad de enemigos.

 **China**

Los 5 furiosos atacaban a Karnak desde todos los ángulos imaginables, pero este encontraba la manera de evitarlos, Po y Shifu, Misty y Ash usaban los elementos para evitar que este pudiera herir a sus aliados, sin mucho éxito, Karnak golpeo el suelo con sus hachas, haciendo temblar todo, Misty y Ash saltaron para propinarle una patada, rodando este por el suelo, para acabar justo junto al barranco, los 5 furiosos aprovecharon y le dieron una poderosa patada en equipo, haciendo que retrocediera, Po y Shifu usaron su chi para empujarlo y ponerlo contra el abismo, Misty le hizo una señal a Ash, el cual comprendió lo que le quería decir, este se concentro creando un disco de fuego de un centímetro de grosor, lanzandolo contra el suelo delante de Karnak, este no le presto importancia, hasta que el suelo a sus pies se vino abajo, cayendo hacia el vacío, Ash y Misty se abrazaron de la emoción de haberse librado de Karnak, siendo observados por Shifu y los 5 furiosos, debiendo alguna explicación, para empezar a contar lo mínimo imprescindibles.

 **Templo**

Tras derrotar a los trasgos, Yojimbo volvió al templo siendo acompañado por Gary, que se veía molesto y furioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Exodus observo a Gary unos instantes, deteniéndose este para preguntarle.

\- ¿Por que trajo a alguien sin compasión a que nos ayudara? - pregunto molesto el ranger negro, respondiendo Exodus.

\- Se que sus métodos son duros e incluso crueles en exceso, pero no juegues a alguien sin saber por que se comporta de ese modo - dijo enigmático Exodus para empezar a contarle la historia de Yojimbo - Te diré, que Yojimbo no es humano, o al menos, no del todo, cuando el maestro Xandred lanzo el primer ataque contra la tierra una gran cantidad de agua del Sanzu se infiltro en el mundo, el era un joven guerrero - dijo empezando mostrar imágenes del pasado.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Vemos a un hombre de unos 25 años, sentado en la orilla de un rio, limpiando el filo de una katana, limpiando cuidadosamente su filo, su pelo era negro, al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una armadura consistente en una coraza y unas espinilleras, cuando varios mooguers armados con espadas le atacaron desde los lados, este ataco a uno que venia por la derecha, para después acabar con otros 2 que venían por la izquierda de un tajo, para correr y decapitar al que tenia delante._

 _\- !Nadie, ni siquiera el rayo puede vencer al invencible Sasuke, la hoja del trueno¡ - dijo andando hacia el bosque, en busca de oponentes mas fuertes._

 _"Por aquel entonces era alguien orgulloso, se creía invencible, que nada podría herirlo, que equivocado estaba" explicaba Exodus mientras se seguían sucediendo las imágenes._

 _Vemos a Yojimbo acampando en medio del bosque, con una hoguera apagada, este dormía plácidamente, cuando de un pequeño agujero cercano a el empezó a manar agua del rio maldito, la cual discurrió hasta llegar a su rostro, empezando a cubrir su cuerpo, rápidamente, este se levanto y se alejo del lugar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, quien sabe si por azar del destino, o por que su corazón estaba corrompido por el orgullo, el agua no le destruyo, sino que le transformo, haciéndole medio humano, medio nighlok, ahora era mas alto, mas fuerte, pero estaba transformado, su brazo izquierdo ahora acababa en garras negras como la noche, su armadura se había fundido con su cuerpo, siendo una extensión de este, volviéndose roja como la sangre, pero el mas atroz daño fue en su rostro, la mitad derecha permanecía humana, pero la izquierda, ahora era mas parecida a un tigre de pelaje oscuro, con un ojo plateado, su espada también se había transformado, siendo de filo metálico, con surcos como de agua en el lado opuesto a la hoja, de colo azul oscuro, rugiendo de rabia en esa negra noche, Sasuke el samurái del trueno había muerto esa noche, y Yojimbo, la hoja de alquiler, había nacido._

 _Durante el siguiente siglo, Yojimbo lucho en ambos bandos de la guerra, sirviendo con el único fin de encontrar a un oponente a su altura, los humanos recelaban de el, los nighlok le temían, no pertenecía a ninguno de los 2 mundos, yo no intervine en la batalla, pero si que ayude, en sueños le enseñe a Soujiro Shiba, el primer ranger rojo, como crear los samuraizers, el arma que les llevaría a la victoria, creo 11 morphers y 13 zords, incluido 2 samuraizers rojos, con el fin de dárselo a su hijo cuando estuviera preparado, de esos samuraizers, 2 fueron destruidos por Yojimbo, el primero fue el del ranger blanco._

 _En un edificio en las montañas, se veía como Yojimbo atacaba a toda persona que se pusiera en su camino, varios samuráis ya habían caído, hasta que llego a la sala donde le esperaba el ranger blanco, este poseía un traje idéntico al de los otros rangers samurái, excepto que su símbolo era el de hielo, este desenvaino su gira-espada, para apuntar a Yojimbo lanzando una ráfaga de aire helado, luchando entonces, la batalla fue encarnizada, pero Yojimbo luchaba sin honor alguno, hiriendo de gravedad a su oponente cuando este ayudaba a huir a un niño que había quedado atrapado, apuñalando al ranger blanco por detrás, este, en un ultimo esfuerzo, lanzo lejos el disco de tigre, para después, liberar una oleada de frio que destruyo su morpher, y todo la fortaleza, Yojimbo acabo herido, pero había destruido al ranger blanco, y a su vez, hecho que el zord tigre se perdiera, luego, fijo su vista en la costa, donde residía el ranger celeste, portador del zord pez espada._

 _En una mansión junto al mar se estaba dando una batalla, Yojimbo había irrumpido en la sala principal, atacando al ranger celeste, este tenia el símbolo de "mar" en su casco, luchando con fiereza contra su agresor, pero este no parecía tener compasión, hasta acabar atravesando al ranger, este, en un esfuerzo, libero al zord pez espada, destruyendo la mansión y escapando el zord hacia el mar, para no volver a ser visto, el maestro Xandred, viendo los resultados, le ordeno destruir al maestro del clan Shiba, algo que no iba a permitir, apareciendo delante de Yojimbo justo en el mismo momento en que el primer ranger rojo se enfrentaba y sellaba al señor de los nighlok._

 _\- No creas que te dejare que destruyas a ese humano, Yojimbo, se quien eres, y la única manera de que recapacites sera vencerte - dijo Exodus desenvainando su espada, para empezar a chocar esta con la de su oponente, Yojimbo lucho con maestría, pero Exodus era mas hábil, Yojimbo lanzo un golpe directo hacia delante, desarmandolo Exodus con un rápido movimiento, para después dejarlo malherido, para apuntar a su oponente con su arma - Te daré una oportunidad, puedo ayudarte a conseguir una vida mejor, solo tienes que aceptar - dijo este tendiéndole la mano, Yojimbo la cogió para asentir, desde ese momento, le ayude a controlar sus habilidades, aprendiendo el arte de purificar a otros, hasta que nos separamos tras derrotar a Lilith, una de las generales de Seik_.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Y así es como le empece a ayudar, el resto como se dice es historia, no juegues a alguien sin saber la causa de su conducta, espero ahora le comprendas un poco mejor, descuida, hablare con el, pero antes tengo otra cosa que hacer - dijo yéndose de la sala, dejando a Gary pensativo en la lección que residía en esa historia.

 **China**

Misty acabo de contarle lo que les había llevado a ir a ese lugar, los 5 furiosos parecían desconfiar, Po sin embargo demostraba tener una absoluta confianza en ellos, solo quedaba el maestro Shifu por responder.

\- Muy bien, he meditado sobre vuestra historia, y debo decir, que os creo - dijo poniéndose todos los maestros de kung fu extrañados - El nombre de Seik y de Exodus figuran en los archivos del Palacio de jade, el primero es un dios primordial, según dicen la historia, este era un dios creador, pero le corrompía el deseo de poder, desatando una guerra entre los dioses, la guerra fue atroz, pero tras una ardua batalla, el dios caído fue vencido y encerrado en este mundo, tras muchos milenios, Seik se escapo, y destruyo lo primero que encontró, un pueblo cerca de aquí, según dicen, este se fue lejos, sin dejar rastro, Exodus por su parte, visito este mundo para que el maestro Oogway le ayudara a entrenar a sus jóvenes alumnos - dijo Shifu quedándose todos extrañados por esa historia, Misty y Ash se miraron fijamente para dirigirse al medio del estanque, para empezar a realizar el dragón danzante, Ash se puso a la derecha de ella, empezando a moverse ambos al mismo tiempo, Misty levanto el brazo izquierdo y Ash el derecho, para moverlo hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces ambos, empezando a moverse el agua del estanque, al mismo tiempo que un anillo de fuego se formaba al lado de Ash, para después ambos moverse entre si, cambiando de posición, para después, formarse un anillo con el agua sobre Misty, ambos siguieron la danza, que combinaba movimientos de kung fu y bailes tradicionales orientales, acercándose ambos anillos cada vez mas, para después, ambos lanzar un puñetazo hacia delante, moviéndose ambos anillos hacia delante, pero acabaron chocando, formando una explosión, ambos se miraron molestos por esa situación, empezando a discutir, deteniéndolos Po.

\- Chicos dejad de discutir, vale - le dijo a ambos girándose hacia el - Mirad yo lo veo así, vuestros movimientos son demasiado rígidos, estáis usando agua y fuego, elementos cambiantes y volubles, segundo, creo que eso de estar en armonía y equilibrio se refiere no solo físicamente, sino también desde un punto de espiritual, vuestras emociones y corazones deben actuar como uno, lo entendéis - le sermoneo a ambos, estos se quedaron pensando en esas palabras antes de asentir y volver a ponerse a realizar la danza, ambos realizaron los mismos movimientos, ambos se movían con mayor libertad que antes, siendo mas flexibles, pero sin evitar estar compenetrados, hasta que llegaron a la parte final, ambos se pusieron el uno junto al otro, para desenrollar los anillos para extender sus elementos respectivos, hasta que se pusieron formando el símbolo del yin y el yang, para empezar a abrirse la parte interior, convirtiéndose en un portal al mundo de los espíritus, los cuerpos de Misty y Ash empezaron a brillar, alternando entre su transformación y su forma verdadera, sabiendo que tenían que hacer, despidiéndose Misty.

\- Ha sido un placer conoceros, pero tenemos que cruzar - dijo mientras se dirigía al portal siendo seguida por Ash.

\- Muchas gracias, maestro Shifu, 5 furiosos, guerrero del dragón, ha sido un honor conoceros, hasta la próxima - dijo cogiendo del brazo a Misty y cruzando el portal, el cual empezó a cerrarse conforme pasaban por este.

 **Templo**

Exodus se dirigía al laboratorio para continuar trabajando en la re-composición del oráculo, cuando sintió algo.

\- Ash, y Misty, han abandonado el mundo mortal, debo avisar a todos - se dijo a si mismo yendo directo a la sala de computadoras, para llamar a todos los rangers y a sus alumnos.

 **Mundo de los espíritus**

Ash y Misty acabaron de cruzar el portal, encontrándose en el mundo espiritual, este era similar al de los mortales, excepto por que estaba todo flotando, como si estuviera separado, delante de ellos, había un pequeño altar con el fragmento reposando en este, en un islote a unos pocos metros, viendo que no había opción, saltaron entre los montículos de piedra y tierra, camino de su objetivo, cuando llegaron delante del pedestal, algo los detuvo, encontrándose con una anciana tortuga deteniendo su camino, diciéndoles esta.

\- Decidme viajeros, ¿que os trae por aquí? - pregunto con una voz que mostraba calma y sabiduría, respondiendo Misty.

\- Vera señor, hemos venido de muy lejos por ese fragmento de cristal, nos seria muy útil, que nos dejase pasar, por favor - dijo poniendo una cara triste y suplicante, Ash al ver ese rostro no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, era el mismo que le pone cuando le pedía algo, respondiendo la tortuga.

\- Se de sobra quienes sois, Kasumi y Satoshi o debería decir, Misty y Ash - dijo enigmática sabiendo Ash quien era a quien tenían delante.

\- Ya se quien es usted, usted el el maestro Oogway, uno de los mayores maestros de artes marciales de este universo - dijo asintiendo el sabio y anciano maestro, respondiendo.

\- Asi es, y se a quien os enfrentáis, los espíritus hablan mucho sobre Seik últimamente, temen que se recupere, por que saben que podría hacer, por eso no solo os entregaremos el fragmento del oráculo, sino que os daremos un consejo, solo unidos, podréis vencer a los sucesos predeterminados - dijo dejandoles pasar hacia el fragmento, cogiéndolo Ash con cuidado, empezando a formarse otro portal - Antes de iros me gustaría pedidos algo, si veis a Exodus, decidle que tenemos una partida de ajedrez pendiente - le dijo a ambos asintiendo estos, antes de partir de vuelta a casa.

 **Templo**

Todos los rangers estaban reunidos en la sala de la estatua, estando también allí todos sus aliados de ese universo, Exodus les había puesto al tanto de esa perdida total de presencia, cuando ambos aparecieron en medio de la sala, quedándose todos en shock, preguntando Ash.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo siendo abrazado por Serena, poniéndose Misty a toser para llamarle la atención, esta se separo para Ash andar hacia Exodus, ofreciéndole el fragmento, este lo cogió sin demora, empezando a narrarles lo que habían vivido, tras esto, Exodus fue a poner el fragmento con el resto y le indico a sus alumnos que llevaran a los rangers a sus casas, tras esto, fue a la celda de Calisto, con el fin de hablar con ella, esta lo esperaba en pie, dispuesta a contarle lo que sabia.

\- Muy bien Calisto, si vas a ayudarnos en serio, me gustaría empezar por lo mas claro, se que Seik no tiene el poder para manipular la forma de otros seres vivos, ¿como hace entonces para que crezcan sus monstruos? - le pregunto sin rodeos, respondiendo esta.

\- Con una piedra esférica de color negro, la piedra de las sombras, para canalizar su poder, creo un amuleto con una espada que trajo Tebigon - le dijo quedándose Exodus pensativo, antes de formular su siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes si posee algún fragmento del oráculo? - le pregunto respondiendo esta con franqueza.

\- Si, poseía uno antes de que me capturaran ustedes, e iban a conseguir otro que les entregaría ese inútil del barón Ashura - respondió analizando cada respuesta recibida, antes de decir.

\- Muchas gracias Calisto, eres libre - le dijo desactivando el bloqueo de la puerta de la celda - Puedes irte si quieres - le dijo ofreciéndole salir, esta desconfió un momento, preguntando.

\- ¿Por que? - dijo confusa ante esa conducta, ninguna tortura, ni venenos ni drogas, la trataron mejor de lo que esperaba, y ahora era libre, no lo esperaba.

\- Tu nos has ayudado, es la manera de devolverte el favor - dijo con una sonrisa este, esta sin embargo añadió.

\- Aun hay algo que no os he contado, se que Seik planea lanzar una arma contra vosotros, no se cuando estará lista ni en que consiste, pero espero te sea de ayuda - dijo asintiendo Exodus, antes de salir y dejarla con sus pensamientos.

 _Se avecina una terrible lucha, y solo juntos podrán vencerlo._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, los espero en el próximo, hasta luego.


	47. Capitulo 47, Enemigo imperturbable

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 46: Enemigo imperturbable

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Han pasado varios días desde que se fue de aquel viaje dimensional, recordando aquello que le dijo de los sucesos predeterminados, pensando.

\- "¿Se referida a esos sueños que he tenido?, ojala no se cumplan esas visiones" - pensaba para si Ash recostado cómodamente en su cama, hasta quedarse dormido.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty se preguntaba las mismas cosas que Ash, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en su cuñado, Tracey, hacia semanas que no llamaba a casa, y eso tenia preocupada a su hermana, y la ponía furiosa.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik se encontraba irritado, no solo habían fallado sus lacayos en obtener otro fragmento, sino que no había manera de acercarse al heredero, así que ordeno a estos que le trajeran algo capaz de entretener lo suficiente a los ranger para poder hacerse con su aura, y estar un paso mas cerca de su liberación, entrando Elementor.

\- Déjeme a mi destruir a esos rangers, estoy mas que listo para ello - dijo este haciendo una reverencia, entrando en esos momentos Vrak, que también se inclino ante su señor.

\- Mi señor, ne encontrado a un monstruo capaz de enfrentarse a todos esos rangers y salir impune, permitame presentarle a Signir - dijo acercándose el nuevo monstruo de Vrak, este era un dragón humanoide, media casi 3 metros, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas de color blanco amarillento, están eran gruesas, sus colmillos inferiores sobresalían de su mandíbula, dándole un aspecto amenazador, su cola era sinuosa, con una cuchilla al final, sus garras eran cortas, pero muy afiladas, este tenia los ojos negros, observo a Seik antes de arrodillarse y decir.

\- Permitame luchar contra esos rangers, nada ni nadie puede penetrar mi piel - dijo lanzandole Seik una ráfaga de energía, saliendo el monstruo ileso, sonriendo con malicia este.

\- Excelente, id y destruidlos - ordeno Seik a sus lacayos, preparándose para ir por otra aura.

 **Templo**

Exodus acababa de combinar 3 fragmentos en uno mas grande, Azmuth estaba impresionado por todo lo que había descubierto del Oráculo, cuando oyeron la alarma.

\- Viene de Ciudad Caolín, en Unova - dijo Shizuru respondiendo Exodus.

\- Llama a los rangers, aun tenemos cosas que hacer aquí - dijo asintiendo esta, a los pocos minutos, llegaron todos listos para lo que pasase, diciendo Calisto, algo que incomodo a los rangers.

\- Ciudad Caolín, iros ya - dijo de manera poco cortes y con poca educación, añadiendo Shizuru.

\- Entre quienes están en el ataque esta Elementor y un monstruo que desconocemos, id con cuidado rangers, buena suerte y que el poder y vuestras auras os protejan - les dijo tele-transportándolos, para recriminarle a Calisto - En la medida de lo posible, dales toda la información posible - le dijo bufando esta, llevándose la kitsune la mano al rostro.

 **Ciudad Caolín**

Ciudad Caolín era una gran ciudad al norte de la región de Unova, una gran ciudad, conocida por su gimnasio pokemon y por su escuela de entrenadores, la gente estaba viendo un reportaje que hacían Jessie, James y Meowth a Lirio, el líder de gimnasio local, cuando llego Elementor y ataco, huyendo el trió desastres a una velocidad pasmosa, Lirio se quedo dispuesto a luchar, siendo emboscado por Signir, el cual iba a atravesar al líder de gimnasio con su cola cuando los rangers intervinieron, evitando el desastre, yéndose de allí Lirio para poner a salvo a la gente, Elementor miro a los rangers divertido, llevándose al ranger blanco para enfrentarlo en solitario, dejando al resto contra Signir, todos los miembros del equipo sacaron sus armas, listos para luchar, desafiándolos Signir.

\- Bueno power lerdos, veamos que sabéis hacer - dijo Signir desafiante, Misty fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, dando un hachazo sobre la cabeza del monstruo, que ni se inmuto ante el poderoso ataque, que había llegado a hundir al monstruo unos centímetros en el cemento, para este electrificar sus garras y golpear a Misty en el torso, lanzandola por los aires hasta chocar contra una pared, Ash fue a comprobar su estado, siendo detenido por Signir, el cual escupió un aliento gélido que congelo el lado izquierdo de Ash, para después, escupir una bola de fuego sobre Serena y Gary, chamuscandolos rápidamente, Trip se lanzo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeando al monstruo en múltiples puntos, pero sin ningún resultado - En la espalda que me pica - dijo golpeando al monstruo en varios puntos, incluida la espalda - Hay justo hay - dijo con malicia extendiendo su cola y golpeando a este con su cola, la cual desprendía ácido por su filo, quemando a Trip y dañándole el traje, Clemont vio que era el único que quedaba, este empezó a disparar a Signir con todo lo que tenia, Signir avanzaba sin pausa, pero lentamente, hasta que Clemont le dio en algún punto del torso, mostrando una leve muestra de dolor, percatándose de ello Clemont, pero Signir ya estaba sobre el, para golpear a este con sus garras electrificadas y con una bola de fuego, haciendo retroceder a Clemont, el cual cayo de rodillas al suelo, Signir iba a golpearlo, pero Serena y Gary se pusieron en medio, continuando la pelea.

N estaba con su lanza delante de Elementor, sobre un rascacielos del centro, ambos se miraban fijamente, antes de Elementor cambiar a su forma fuego y lanzar varias llamaradas sobre Natural, el cual rodó por el suelo para evitar el ataque y después, atacar clavando su lanza sobre el torso de su oponente, el cual cambio a forma agua y envolvió al ranger blanco con esta, haciendo presión, hasta que le rompió el casco y empezar a ahogar a N, el cual sentía como el liquido elemento entraba en sus pulmones, empezando a faltar-le el aire, para después tirarlo hacia abajo, cayendo cerca de donde estaban los demás rangers, que se encontraban bastante mal pararos, para en un esfuerzo, Clemont levantarse y usar destello, cegando a ambos oponentes, aprovechando para activar la tele-transportación de emergencia, Elementor y Signir se miraron antes de sonreír maliciosamente, el plan iba bien.

 **Templo**

Los rangers fueron llevados a la enfermería rápidamente, para empezar a atender las heridas de estos, Misty era quien mejor se encontraba, con una leve contusión, Ash estaba congelado en medio cuerpo, usando su poder de fuego para empezar a derretirlo, Shizuru estaba aplicando una crema para quemaduras a Trip, Gary, Serena y Clemont, mientras N era puesto en un respirador para que le quitase el agua que había tragado, todos se quedaron pensando en como vencer a ese monstruo, a la vez que como deshacerse de Elementor, todos los presentes sabían la verdad sobre este, contándosela a los rangers.

\- Rangers, debéis saber algo sobre Elementor, el es una fuerza de la naturaleza, igual que un huracán o una tormenta eléctrica, no se le puede destruir, y en caso de hacerlo, este se regenerada, lo mismo le pasa a otras criaturas, como la Tarrasca, Godzilla o Galactus - explico Mathews a los presentes, cada uno pensó en como vencerlo, sin mucho éxito, hasta que hablo Yojimbo.

\- La mejor manera de librarse de Elementor seria encerrarlo, iré a consultárselo a Exodus - dijo yéndose de allí hacia el laboratorio, los rangers y todos los presentes seguían pensando en un plan para derrotar al monstruo, cuando intervino Calisto, algo que no atraía mucho a los rangers.

\- Revisando las grabaciones me he fijado en que cuando el ranger naranja le disparo en algún punto del torso ese monstruo hizo una muesca de dolor, creo que su piel es impenetrable, excepto en algún punto de delante del torso - explico esta poniéndose meditativos los rangers, añadiendo Clemont.

\- Tiene razón, yo también me fije en eso - dijo diciendo exaltada Shizuru.

\- La leyenda de Sigfrido y Fafnir - dijo girándose en la medida de lo posible los rangers para mirarla - Es una leyenda escandinava, según dicen, el terrible dragón Fafnir aterrorizaba esas tierras, el señor de ese lugar, prometió la mano de su hija en matrimonio a quien derrotase a la bestia, muchos fracasaron, hasta que un joven guerrero llamado Sigfrido acepto enfrentar a este, tras un largo y duro combate, consiguió matar al dragón, tras esto, se deshizo de sus vestiduras y se baño en la sangre del dragón, la cual le hizo invulnerable, pero mientras se bañaba en la sangre, cayo sobre su cuerpo la hoja de un árbol cercano, siendo el único punto de su cuerpo que no quedo cubierto por la sangre de Fafnir y por lo tanto, el único punto en el que era vulnerable - explico siendo seguida por Mathews.

\- O el caso de Aquiles, el cual nada mas nacer fue sumergido en las aguas del Estigia, las cuales le hicieron invencible, pero su madre para sumergirlo tuvo que cogerlo por los talones, siendo el único punto en que era vulnerable, de hay la expresión "talón de Aquiles" para referirse a la debilidad de alguien - dijo asintiendo los rangers, los cuales comprendían lo que querían decir, ese monstruo era inmune a todos los golpes excepto en un único punto de su piel.

Yojimbo acababa de entrar en el laboratorio, viendo a Exodus recomponiendo otro fragmento, teniendo 4 ya unidos, Azmuth se encontraba revisando unos datos en el ordenador principal, Exodsu dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Yojimbo, sabiendo por que estaba hay.

\- Si quiere atrapar a Elementor necesitaras algo capaz de contener su poder, esto te servida - le dijo entregándole un tubo de metal recubierto de numerosos símbolos - Asegúrate de que esta débil, para que no pueda resistir el hechizo de este artefacto, solo funcionara una vez, respecto a ese monstruo déjale a los rangers encargarse de el, así podrás comprobar que son capaces de enfrentar a esa criatura y mas - le dijo asintiendo su aliado, saliendo del laboratorio, Azmuth observo la escena diciendo.

\- ¿Están listos para esa arma? - le pregunto asintiendo Exodus, el cual añadió.

\- La usaran cuando este del todo acabara, sera tan potente, que ni 7 rangers podrán contener su retroceso - le dijo al galvan, el cual siguió con su trabajo.

Los rangers se encontraban recuperándose del todo de su ultimo combate contra ese monstruo y Elementor, Gary le contó la historia de Yojimbo a sus compañeros, los cuales se veían apenados por lo triste de su historia, sonando la alarma, comprobando Tomoe donde era.

\- Ciudad Celadon y Altomare, en el primero esta Elementor, en el segundo ese monstruo, ¿A donde? - pregunto apareciendo Yojimbo justo en ese momento.

\- Exodus me ha indicado que yo enfrente a Elementor, que ellos vayan por ese monstruo - dijo asintiendo la ninja, tele-transportando a todos a las coordenadas indicadas, pero Minato sentía algo extraño en todo aquello.

\- "¿Sera una distracción?" - se preguntaba sintiendo que algo iba mal en todo esto.

 **Ciudad Celadon**

Elementor estaba en el centro de la ciudad en su forma acero, atacando a los civiles, cuando un rayo lo alcanzo, apareciendo Yojimbo justo delante de este, quitándose el manto que cubría su cuerpo, Elementor se quedo blanco al ver que se trataba de un nighlok, para en su lugar dejarse llevar por la ira y cambiar a forma fantasma, para atacar a Yojimbo con sus garras, evitando el golpe este con su katana, para empujar a su oponente y mostrarle una mirada desafiante.

\- Te estoy esperando, elemental - dijo Yojimbo haciendo un gesto para que le atacase, provocandolo, Elementor cambio a forma tierra, para elevar todo el asfalto y lanzarlo contra este, Yojimbo uso su arma, destrozando los trozos de tierra sin problemas, para correr hacia su oponente, que cambio a aire para poder evitar el golpe en el ultimo segundo, burlándose del medio nighlok.

\- Eres muy lento, maldito - dijo cambiando a fuego y lanzando varias bolas de fuego, Yojimbo bloqueo los proyectiles para saltar y darle una estocada en el brazo, cercenandolo, pero Elementor simplemente cambio a aire para usar el viento de su alrededor y recomponerlo, para crear un ciclón y elevar a su oponente, Yojimbo sin embargo aprovecho el viento para golpear a su oponente, dándole en la cabeza, aturdiendolo, Elementor cayo al suelo algo confuso debido al golpe, Yojimbo aprovecho para correr y concentrar toda su energía en un único golpe, causando graves heridas en este, Elementor se puso en pie adolorido, para cambiar a forma tierra e intentar regenerarse, pero Yojimbo no perdió el tiempo y siguió atacando a su enemigo, el cual no podía protegerse de los golpes, el cual cambio a forma aire e intentar escapar.

\- No creas que te dejare escapar elemental, corte del Sanzu - dijo creando una oleada de agua sobre el filo de su espada, para después lanzarlo sobre Elementor, este no parecía sufrir daños, hasta que intento cambiar de forma, siendo rodeado por el agua roja del Sanzu, la cual evitaba que pudiera cambiar de forma - Este ataque anula tu capacidad de cambiar de forma, no creas que dejare que escapes - dijo saltando sobre Elementor y causándole mas heridas, Elementor se veía débil, presentía que volvería a ser destruido, pero eso nunca paso, en su lugar, Yojimbo saco el tubo que le habia dado Exodus y apunto con un extremo a Elementor, liberando un rayo que dio de lleno a Elementor, el cual era atraído hacia el tubo, intentaba escapar, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para ello, quedando atrapado en este - Mision cumplida, sacadme de aquí - dijo Yojimbo siendo tele-transportado de vuelta al templo, pero, ¿como le va a los rangers?

 **Altomare**

Los rangers corrían por las calles de la bella ciudad, recordando Ash y Misty su paso por esta, cuando vieron el humo de una explosión en una calle cercana, yendo rápido hacia allí, viendo como varios mega-zombats atacaban a un Latios, iban a ayudarlo, cuando 2 Latias aparecieron y usaron "bola neblina", derrotando a los monstruos, lanzándose una de estas sobre Ash, el cual intentaba quitársela de encima, poniéndose Misty al lado de este para separar al pokemon, la cual se separo molesta, cuando oyeron como la gente gritaba presa del pánico, corriendo hacia donde venían los gritos, encontrándose con Signir, el cual estaba torturando a un grupo de personas, Clemont disparo con cuidado de no darle a los civiles inocentes, llamando la atención del monstruo, aprovechando Misty para correr y salvar a los civiles, llevándoselos a un lugar seguro, Signir se enfado por quitarle la "diversión", gruñendo por lo bajo mirando fijamente a sus oponentes.

\- Chicos no olvidéis el plan - ordeno Misty a sus compañeros, los cuales corrieron hacia el monstruo, Misty se concentro alzando el agua del canal, para atrapar a Signir, el cual se libero lanzando una descarga desde sus garras, Ash saco su ariete, empujando al monstruo contra un muro, este intento retenerlo todo el tiempo que podía, mientras los demás atacaban buscando su punto débil, cuando este los empujo a todos mediante su fuerza bruta, justo aprovechando Serena para clavarle una flecha en el costado, justo debajo de donde estaría el corazón, gruñendo de dolor el monstruo antes de atacar con una llamarada, evitando el fuego Serena por muy poco, añadiendo Gary.

\- Ya sabemos su punto débil, pasemos a la segunda fase, !batallador espiritu Darkrai activar, ranger negro modo guardián legendario¡ - dijo activando su batallador, para continuar - Atrapar sombra - dijo después lanzando su katana a la sombra del monstruo, inmovilizándolo, los demás aprovecharon y activaron sus batalladores, sacando sus armas, Signir estaba inmóvil, pero no significaba que estuviera indefenso, en un acto de pura fuerza bruta, para después los rangers ponerse en guardia, listos para combatir si era necesario.

\- Chicos recordad lo que planeamos y podremos ganar - dijo Serena lanzando varios haces de luz desde su cetro, los cuales no dañaron al monstruo, siendo solo una distracción para que los demás pudieran agarrar al monstruo de cada una de sus extremidades, pero este intentaba escaparse, ordenando Misty.

\- Clemont sabes que hacer,eres el mejor tiraror del grupo, no te preocupes por nosotros - dijo mientras Clemont combinaba las armas de sus compañeros, creando el cañón astral aural, apuntando al monstruo en su punto débil, durando durante unos instantes, burlándose Signir.

\- Sabes lo que haré nada mas me libre de tus amigos, descuartizarlos delante de ti, para que sufras - dijo este enfadando a Clemont, el cual apunto directo al punto débil del monstruo.

\- Quitaos chicos, cañón astral aural, !fuego¡ - grito disparando el cañón, el monstruo se preparo para evitarlo, pero los demás rangers evitaron que escapara, dando al monstruo en el único punto en que era vulnerable, los rangers salieron dispararos en varias direcciones, mientras Signir se retorcía de dolor, este golpeo con fuerza el suelo, creando un leve temblor de tierra, antes de explotar y ser destruido.

\- Es raro, todavía no lo ha hecho crecer, eso no me gusta - dijo algo adolorida Misty esperando instrucciones, que no parecían llegar.

 **Ciudad Vidirian**

En los barrios bajos de la ciudad, donde los delincuentes se reúnen, se ve a un joven pelirrojo de unos 17 años, con un chaleco de color rojo, sus ojos eran plateados con una mirada fría como el hielo,este entro en un local el cual se encontraba en ese momento desierto, cuando entro Seik apareciendo detrás del joven.

\- Se quien eres mortal, Silver, hijo de un criminal, y, sin que lo sepa, heredero de un guardián del aura, ahora, eres mio - dijo poniendo su mano justo sobre el corazón del joven, extrayendo su aura, cayendo al suelo inconsciente, este iba a destruir la ciudad usando sus poderes, cuando Minato entro y le ataco con su katana - ¿Así que uno de los alumnos de Exodus me desafía? tienes suerte de que me sienta clemente hoy - dijo mientras una leve descarga recorría su cuerpo, antes de lanzar una onda que destrozo el edificio, llamando la atención de la policía, Minato comprobó el estado del joven, antes de decir.

\- Mas me vale informar a Exodus, no creo que esto le guste - se dijo antes de irse.

 **Templo**

Los rangers entraron en la sala de entrenamiento, en la cual estaba Shizuru junto a Mathews y Minato, el cual parecía distraído, Minato parecía pensativo, todos los demás que habitaban ese lugar entraron en la sala unos minutos después, entrando el ultimo Exodus.

\- ¿Que ocurre?, he tenido que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para venir - dijo fijándose en el rostro que tenia Minato, sintiendo que algo no iba bien, respondiendo este.

\- Me temo que Seik tiene el aura de otro heredero - dijo sin rodeos el ninja, poniéndose todos tensos, aquello era algo muy malo, Shizuru se puso a comprobar todo rápidamente, viendo las noticias de ultima hora.

\- ¿Es ese? - le pregunto mostrando una imagen del lugar de los hechos, Minato asintio como respuesta - Entonces esto es serio, según esto ese joven se llama Silver, y resulta que es el hijo de Giovanni, ex-líder del Team Rocket - tras decir esto ultimo todos se quedaron en estado de shock, añadiendo Mathews a la explicación.

\- Por eso lo ha encontrado tan fácilmente, su alma ya esta manchada de pecados, no le resulto difícil sentir el rencor de su alma - dijo este, todos se quedaron pensando en alguna manera de evitar que Seik recuperara sus poderes, por que de hacerlo, seria el fin del mundo como lo conocen, respondiendo Exodus algo apesadumbrado.

\- Me temo que el que Seik recupere sus poderes es algo inevitable, muy bien, os contare que haremos, cuando Seik vaya a buscar al ultimo heredero, Shizuru junto a Tomoe y Minato se infiltraran en su base y recuperaran los fragmentos del Oráculo que haya, los demás les ganaremos tiempo, si les es posible, también roben la piedra de las sombras, con ello evitaremos que pueda aumentar todavía mas su poder, también quiero Shizuru que contactes con todos aquellos que nos han ayudado contra Seik, toda ayuda es poca - ordeno Exodus a todos los presentes, volviendo cada uno a sus hogares.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty entro en casa agotada y con sigilo, para evitar llamar la atención, cuando se encontró con que Tracey estaba en el vestíbulo, siendo sermoneado por su hermana Daisy, esta subió las escaleras con cuidado para evitar llamar la atención de la mayor de sus hermanas, sobretodo si parecía enfadara, para algo eran familia.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash entro a hurtadillas en casa, evitando cualquier sonido que pudiera despertar a su madre, siendo sorprendido por su padre, que se encontraba en el sofá tomándose un whisky, mirándose ambos unos instantes, diciendo Ash.

\- ¿Mama no te prohibió beber? - le pregunto el ranger dorado a su progenitor, respondiendo este.

\- Y tu no deberías volver a estas horas de la noche, tienes suerte de que no sea tu madre - dijo notándose en su voz los efectos del alcohol, Ash veía el rostro de su padre, viendo la preocupación que los inundaba.

\- ¿Que te preocupa? - le pregunto sentándose a su lado, este suspiro antes de responder.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa tablilla que trajo Valente hace tiempo no? - le pregunto asintiendo Ash - He estado dándole vueltas, me dijiste que ese demonio de Seik quería algo que tiene que ver con ese eclipse que habrá pronto, he estado pensando - dijo antes de darle otro sorbo al vaso - ¿Y si ese eclipse actuase como una puerta a otro universo que contiene algo que le daría poder a ese maldito de Seik? - dijo molesto y cabreado a la vez, para después intentar relajarse - ¿Crees que tengo razón hijo? - le pregunto quedándose pensativo este, respondiendo.

\- La verdad es que es una buena teoría papa, se la comentare a Exodus cuando le vuelva a ver, y mejor tomate un caramelito de menta y te vas a la cama, no vaya a mama a darse cuenta de tu falta - le dijo antes de irse a la cocina y coger un poco de leche, antes de irse a dormir.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik se encontraba meditando sobre su trono, planeando su siguiente movimiento, Vrak y Karnak también se encontraban en la sala, cuando entro Astorath, haciendo una reverencia, para decir.

\- Mi señor, hemos acabado la restauración de aquello, cuando usted ordene ... - no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Seik le interrumpió.

\- En ese caso liberalo, yo aprovechare y me haré con el aura del ultimo heredero, libera a Serpentera - ordeno quedándose algunos trasgos del lugar mudos y aterrados a la vez, interviniendo Karnak.

\- Mi señor, creo que aun es pronto para ir a por el ultimo heredero, aun no ha recuperado el dominio de todos sus poderes - dijo este diciendo Vrak.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es que obtenga su poder lo antes posible, para poder destruir a sus enemigos con mayor facilidad - dijo Vrak haciendo una sonrisa que nadie percibió excepto Karnak, respondiendo Seik.

\- Quiero a Serpentera atacando antes de 3 días, ¿entendido? - dijo inclinándose sus generales restantes, yéndose todos estos de la sala, Karnak alcanzo a Vrak, diciéndole.

\- No se lo que planeas Vrak, pero no permitiré que interfieras en los planes del amo - dijo este mostrando sus numerosos colmillos, no prestandole atención en absoluto Vrak, el cual se alejo dispuesto a cumplir con sus planes personales.

 _Ha caído otro heredero, y Seik va a desatar a Serpentera, la maquina de destrucción quizás mas poderosa de la historia de los Power Rangers, solo queda decir._

 **CONTINUARA**

Espero les haya gustado la lectura estimados lectores, ahora que saben cual era el arma secreta de Seik, me gustaría preguntarles, ¿les ha gustado la idea de usar a Serpentera?, espero volverles a ver, hasta luego.


	48. Capitulo 48, El ultimo heredero, 1ª part

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 47: El ultimo heredero, primera parte

 **Templo**

Han pasado 2 días desde el ultimo ataque de Seik, todos los rangers del equipo se encuentran entrenando, preparándose para la que sera la batalla final contra Seik, que según calculan, sera antes del eclipse, para el cual quedan 25 días, sonando en ese momento la alarma dimensional, comprobando Mathews de que se trataba, poniéndose blanco al ver lo que era.

\- No, no puede ser - dijo tembloroso el alumno de Exodus, deteniendo los rangers su entrenamiento, para preguntarle Shizuru.

\- ¿Que ocurre Mathews? - dijo esta para mirar lo que mostraba la pantalla, poniéndose igualmente tensa - Esto no es bueno - dijo acabando de preguntar ya molesta Misty.

\- ¿Que ocurre chicos? - dijo esta respondiendo Mathews alterado.

\- Serpentera, !Serpentera¡ - dijo aterrado este oyéndolo Exodus, el cual fue rápidamente para comprobarlo por si mismo, preguntando Serena.

\- ¿Que o quien es Serpentera? - pregunto respondiendole Misty preocupada.

\- Como la líder del equipo he investigado los archivos, buscando información sobre Goldar, y con ello descubrí que es Serpentera, es un zord, creado por Lord Zedd, enemigo de Zordon, esa cosa jamas ha sido vencida en combate - dijo preocupando a todo el equipo, para añadir - Lo extraño, es que los archivos dicen que fue destruido, eso es lo que no entiendo - se decía respondiendole Exodus.

\- Puede que lo que destruyeron fuera una burda imitación, o un nuevo modelo que estuvieran construyendo en secreto, la cosa es que es vuestro deber detenerlo, avisare a Gosei para que os envié ayuda, según esto se dirige a Angel Grove, la ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers - dijo empezando a irse todos los miembros de equipo, cuando volvió a sonar la alarma - Parece que Seik esta enviando un ejercito a la Aldea de los dragones, y el lo esta liderando junto a Karnak, es nuestra oportunidad de hacernos con sus fragmentos del Oráculo, Yojimbo, Mathews, me acompañareis a enfrentar a ese ejercito nuestro objetivo es ganar todo el tiempo que podamos y en la medida de lo posible, antes de que se me olvide rangers, hemos terminado una nueva arma, es la arma mas poderosa que hemos creado, buena suerte rangers, que el poder, y vuestra aura os protejan - dijo antes de enviarlos a la base de Gosei, para después ir a ver a Azmuth para que se encargara de todo mientras todos lucharan.

 **Base de Gosei**

Los rangers aparecieron en medio de una sala tallada en la piedra, en esta, había 5 pequeños pilares, y delante, una enorme mascara tiki, la cual empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí?, Tensou llama a Troy y al resto - dijo la mascara aparecieron un pequeño robot entre las piernas de los rangers, deteniendo la orden Misty.

\- Espere nos envía Exodus para detener el ataque de Serpentera - dijo empezando a liberar chispas la mascara gigante, llegando en ese momento varios jóvenes algo mayores que la mayoría del equipo, mirándolos fijamente el que parecía el líder del grupo.

\- Gosei, ¿estos son la causa de que nos llamaras? - pregunto el líder del equipo, respondiendo Ash.

\- Tu eres Troy, el ranger rojo megaforce, no hicisteis un buen trabajo con Vrak, por que nos da bastantes problemas - dijo lleno de sarcasmo el ranger dorado, respondiendole Gosei.

\- Si os envía Exodus debe pasar algo muy grave, me parece increíble que haya podido entrenar un equipo, con lo irresponsable que es - dijo para después presentar a su equipo - Aunque parece que ya conocéis al equipo, os presentare, ellos son Troy, Gia, Emma, Noah y Jake, ¿y que decíais de Serpentera? - pregunto aclarándose la voz Misty.

\- Me temo que Vrak y su señor han encontrado a Serpentera, y lo están enviando hacia Angel Grove - dijo interviniendo Troy.

\- ¿Quien eres para que decir eso? - pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, algo que molesto a Misty, la cual se puso delante de el y le dijo.

\- Perdón por mis modales, déjame presentarme, me llamo Misty, ranger azul y líder de este equipo - dijo quedándose en shock los rangers megaforce - El es Ash, mi segundo al mando, el ranger dorado, Gary, el ranger negro, Serena, la ranger rosa, Clemont, el ranger naranja, Trip, el ranger verde y Natural, el ranger blanco - presento antes de sonar la alarma de la base.

\- ¿Que ocurre Tensou? - pregunto Gosei a su ayudante, el cual respondió.

\- Ella tiene razón, Serpentera se dirige a Angel Grove, ademas hay un ejercito de monstruos nunca vistos también aquí - le respondió añadiendo Troy.

\- Nos toca chicos -dijo Troy deteniéndolo Misty, este intento zafarse del agarre, pero Misty lo detenía con fuerza.

\- No sabéis como enfrentados a ellos, nos necesitáis - dijo esta no quedándole mas opción a Troy que dejarla ir a ella y a su equipo, diciendo Gia.

\- Esa chica es fuerte y dura, me cae bien - dijo antes de irse con los demás directos a Angel Grove.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Shizuru y los 2 hermanos ninjas llegaron a un pequeño montículo oculto en medio de un bosque en la región Obscuran, todos los arboles alrededor de este estaban muertos y en un gran grado de descomposición, encontrando una abertura entre las rocas, por la cual entraron, de esta salia una gran cantidad de energía negativa, entrando en la cueva, esta estaba oscura como boca de lobo, Shizuru le indicaba el camino a sus compañeros gracias a su capacidad de ver incluso en la oscuridad.

\- Seguidme, y mas nos vale no hacer ruido, nos metemos en la guarida del enemigo, ¿entendido? - pregunto casi susurrando asintiendo ambos ninjas como respuesta, antes de terminar de entrar en aquel maldito lugar.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

En los alrededores de la aldea, numerosos trasgos se habían reunido rodeándola, todos los entrenadores de la aldea habían sacado a sus pokemon de tipo dragón, listos para luchar si era necesario, Yojimbo estaba oculto, entre las sombras, esperando para unirse al combate, cubierto con un manto azul oscuro que ocultaba su aspecto, Mathews estaba disfrazado, con el fin de no llamar la atención, por ultimo, Exodus estaba en la casa de la Anciana, sintiendo quien era el objetivo de todo ese ataque, Iris también estaba en la casa, protegiéndola desde que volvió de su viaje, Exodus le había estado explicando la situación a la anciana, instándola a huir de allí, respondiendo esta.

\- Sin duda alguna esa criatura anhela recuperar su poder, pero no pienso abandonar a mi gente, mi deber es guiarlos y protegerlos, da igual las circunstancias que se presente - dijo esta en un tono calmado y sereno, como si no temiese a lo que le pudiera suceder, Exodus asintió entendiendo que el afecto que sentía por su gente era algo que no podría quebrar ni siquiera Seik, respondiendo este.

\- Ojala todo salga bien, pues el futuro es oscuro, pero se que los Hados no han entregado la victoria a Seik - dijo dispuesto a luchar contra Seik en la que iba a ser una dura batalla.

 **Angel Grove**

La ciudad que vio nacer a los Power Rangers, un lugar de culto para innumerables personas que habían sentido y visto en acción a tan grandes héroes, por sus calles iban andando un par de hombre, uno gordo y otro mas delgado (si no adivinan quienes son es que no son fans de Power Rangers) los cuales parecían hablar sobre algún tema de gran importancia, cuando un grupo de trasgos se les puso delante, empezando a balbucear ambos.

\- Skull creo que deberíamos - dijo el hombre gordo y calvo respondiendo Skull.

\- Si Bulky deberíamos !correr¡ - dijo este empezando ambos a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria, chocando contra Goldar, reconociéndolo en seguida, para huir todavía mas rápido, haciendo que el correcaminos pareciese un caracol a su lado, dando la orden Goldar de atacar, empezando los trasgos a perseguir y atacar a los civiles.

Los rangers llegaron al otro extremo de la ciudad, donde vieron a varios trasgos atacar a un grupo de escolares, Ash viendo esto lanzo una bola de fuego hacia los trasgos, mientras sus compañeros ayudaban a huir a los civiles, los mega-rangers vieron la llamarada impresionados, aunque algunos no lo mostrasen, ordenando Troy a sus chicos la transformación.

\- A metamorfosearse !adelante megaforce¡ - dijeron transformándose, estos intentaron presentarse,p ero los trasgos les recibieron con una andanada de flechas, añadiendo Gary con sarcasmo.

\- Estos no dejan decir frases ingeniosas, es mejor concentrarse en luchar y punto - dijo dando Misty la señal de iniciar transformación.

\- A metamorfosearse, !Gyarados/Umbreon/Serperior/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Reshiram/ glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis, ranger azul/negro/verde/naranja/rosa/blanco/dorado listos¡ - dijeron lanzándose al combate, respondiendo Jake con sarcasmo.

\- Cuanta poca clase, hacha serpiente - dijo sacando su arma y lanzándose también al combate, Noah sin embargo vio todo respondiendo al comentario de Jake.

\- Es verdad que no son tan elegantes por no presentarse, pero esos no tienen piedad ni paciencia, así que es natural que tengan que luchar de ese modo - dijo mientras sacaba su ballesta y atacaba a los trasgos, los demás mega-rangers también sacaron sus armas, luchando contra aquella horda de monstruos, abriéndose camino hacia el centro poco a poco.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Shizuru guiaba a ambos ninjas por aquellos oscuros pasillos, cuya maldad podría debilitar a muchos seres del bien, pero ella se había entrenado para esa situación, siendo emboscados por varios trasgos en un cruce de caminos, sacando sus armas y luchando contra estos.

\- Vamos a acabar rápido, jutsu de rayo, látigo voltaico - dijo Tomoe creando un látigo de rayos con los que golpeo a todos los trasgos, derrotándolos, para después mirar confusos hacia donde avanzar, decidiendo coger un pasillo hacia su derecha, subiendo y bajando varias veces, hasta volver a donde empezaron.

\- Este lugar es un maldito laberinto, lo bien que nos vendría ayuda ahora - dijo sonando el comunicador que llevaba Shizuru.

\- _Se que me arrepentiré de esto, pero os puedo guiar por la cueva, después de todo, viví en ella_ \- dijo Calisto por el comunicador, respondiendo Shizuru.

\- Gracias, por donde - pregunto esta mirándola los 2 ninjas, que desconfiaban de la ex-general de Seik.

\- _Hacia delante, a medio camino, hay una roca de color negro, empujadla y encontrareis un pasillo oculto, por hay_ \- dijo haciendo caso el grupo de sigilo empezando a tener interferencias en la comunicación.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

Los trasgos habían iniciado el ataque, siendo liderados por numerosos sombríos y apoyaros por el aire por numerosos mega-zombats, los entrenadores ordenaban a sus pokemon atacar con todo lo que tenían, los Dragonites atacaban a los mega-zombats, en un verdadero despliegue de combate aéreo, los Hydreigon y los Haxorus atacaban con "pulso dragón" y "golpe bis" a los trasgos, acabando con numerosos de estos, mientras Yojimbo atacaba a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino, Mathews se enfrentaba a los trasgos, usando sus poderes para facilitar su batalla.

\- No dejare que hiráis a estas personas, !oleada de escarcha¡ - dijo lanzando una ola de frio que congelo a numerosos enemigos, cuando oyeron a los trasgos en la retaguardia intentar escapar, pero solo se oían sus gritos de horror mientras Karnak atravesaba las tropas, interponiéndose en su camino Yojimbo, el cual grito a pleno pulmón.

\- !Chico, encárgate de este ejercito, yo voy por este¡ - dijo refiriéndose a Mathews, mientras intentaba golpear a Karnak con su mano, evitando el golpe, para darle un tajo en una pierna a su oponente, sonriendo con sus 3 cabezas antes de empezar a luchar.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Shizuru se encontraba dirigiendo al grupo, pasando por un pasillo estrecho, apenas unos centímetros mas ancho que ellos, teniendo que ir en fila, siendo el lugar perfecto para una emboscada, siguieron andando, hasta que llegaron a un cruce, intentaron comunicarse con el templo, pero habían perdido toda comunicación con este, teniéndose que guiar a ciegas, cogiendo el de la izquierda, siendo a los pocos metros rodeados por varios trasgos, viéndose obligados a luchar contra ellos, Minato atravesó a uno que venia por la derecha, Tomoe saco un arco y disparo a uno que venia de frente, Shizuru ataco a los que venían por los lados, derrotando a todos, para después lanzar uno de sus ataques.

\- !Lluvia de truenos¡ - conjuro lanzando una cadena de rayos y truenos los cuales retumbaron por todo el lugar, dando su posición a todo aquel que quisiera detenerlos, como ya habían acabado con ese grupo, se lanzan a continuar explorando el lugar, llegando la laboratorio de la guarida de Seik, fijándose en la nave en la que vino Dead-Eagle, saliendo del laboratorio, ya lo destruirían luego, diciendo mientras iban por el otro pasillo Shizuru.

\- Como no podemos tele-transportarnos de vuelta al templo, podemos usar esa nave para huir cuando tengamos los fragmentos - dijo mientras corría junto a los ninjas, siendo rodeados por mas trasgos.

\- Jutsu de viento, huracán de furia - dijo Minato lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que empujo a los trasgos contra los muros, siguiendo su camino, corrieron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, siendo atacados cada pocos minutos, estando agotados, llegando al fin a la sala del trono, donde se encontraba Vrak cogiendo en su mano izquierda la piedra de las sombras, para girarse y mirar a los asaltantes de la cueva.

\- No creáis que os dejare que arruinéis mis planes - dijo lanzando un rayo hacia los ninjas y Shizuru, la cual bloqueo el ataque aprovechando sus compañeros para correr y coger los fragmentos del Oráculo, los cuales se encontraban en un pedestal delante del trono, para Vrak sacar su lanza y atacar a ambos ninjas, los cuales rodaron por el suelo evitando perder los fragmentos, Tomoe saco su arco y disparo a quemarropa a Vrak, aumentando la potencia del disparo con su chakra, haciendo que Vrak chocara contra un muro por la fuerza de este, Minato se concentro siendo ayudado por Shizuru, usando ambos la misma técnica ninja.

\- !Jutsu de agua, muro de hielo¡ - dijeron creando un muro de hielo que atrapo a Vrak, diciendo Shizuru.

\- Vamonos - ordeno yéndose todos de allí, liberándose a los pocos segundos Vrak, el cual rugió furioso antes de correr detrás de ellos llamando a todos los trasgos posibles, los 3 corrían a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cuerpos, siendo emboscados por trasgos brujos y trasgos cubiertos con armaduras hechas con la piel de juggernauts, dándoles un aspecto fiero y aterrador, diciendo Minato.

\- No podemos detenernos ahora, jutsu de fuego, shuriken de fuego gigante - dijo lanzando un enorme shuriken hacia los trasgos, usando los brujos a los que llevaban armadura como escudo, para lanzar varios rayos de energía verde sobre ellos, quedando en su lugar simples señuelos, apareciendo Shizuru detrás de los brujos.

\- Fuego de vulpes - dijo creando un zorro de fuego azul que lanzo contra estos, calcinandolos, antes de salir corriendo junto a ambos hermanos, llegando hasta el laboratorio.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí?, debemos escapar, no dejarnos acorralar - dijo Tomoe secundándolo su hermano.

\- Es verdad, aquí somos presa fácil - dijo mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en varios cadáveres que había en una mesilla y en un androide que parecían estar construyendo.

\- ¿Veis esa nave? - le dijo con ironía Shizuru a los 2, los cuales asintieron - Pues lo usaremos para escapar, vosotros ganadme tiempo para ponerla en marcha, empezad por construir una barricada con todo lo que encontréis rápido - le dijo a ambos entregándoles estos los fragmentos a la kitsune, la cual entro en la nave empezando a trabajar en ponerla en marcha, ambos ninjas empezaron a poner mesas, al androide, los cadáveres y todo lo que encontraban en la entrada, empezando algunos trasgos y sombríos a llegar, dejando Minato a su hermana trabajar en la barricada, atacando con gran velocidad y precision a todo el que se acercaba.

\- Hermano un ayuda - pidió Tomoe intentando poner un enorme contenedor delante de la entrada, siendo ayudado por su hermano, empujando el contenedor con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo - ¿Crees que aguantara? - le pregunto a su hermano respondiendo este.

\- Eso espero, nos superan en por lo menos 50 a 1 - dijo justo gritando Shizuru en ese momento.

\- !Subid chicos¡ - le dijo a ambos no dudando un instante en hacer caso a esta, subiendo a la maquina justo cuando el contenedor fue destruido por Vrak, acompañados de varios looguies y krybots, despegando la nave por muy poco al tiempo que disparaba, destruyendo el laboratorio, diciendo Vrak.

\- Esto no se interpone en mis planes, sera mejor irme antes de que vuelva Seik y se de cuenta de que me he escapado con la piedra, con ella, destruiré a esos rangers y después me desharé de Seik - dijo antes de irse siendo seguido por los krybots y looguies.

 **Angel Grove**

Los rangers se veían avanzando con dificultad por la ciudad, teniendo que luchar por cada centímetro, los mega-rangers estaban agotados, mientras los rangers poder aural seguían luchando, decidiendo cansada de esa situación Misty aumentar la potencia.

\- Chicos sacad armas secundarias, con una fura capaz de atravesar mares y océanos, !mega evolución¡, ranger azul modo mega Gyarados, láser-Beedrill - dijo sacando su arma secundaria y usándola en conjunto con su hacha, facilitándole el trabajo, Serena desplegó sus alas, N también emprendió el vuelo y cambio a su ballesta, para disparar desde el aire a sus enemigos, los mega-rangers veían todo ese despliegue de poder impresionados, aunque algunos no lo mostrasen, los demás también sacaron sus otras armas, Ash saco su lanza-shuriken, Clemont sus garras, Trip su espada y escudo y Gary su mazo, golpeando el suelo haciendo temblar a los trasgos, empezando a derrotar a un mayor numero de enemigos.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

Yojimbo ataco a Karnak con una estocada, bloqueando el golpe con su hacha derecha este, para después intentar darle un corte en el torso con su otra hacha, haciéndole retroceder, Mathews por otro lado, atacaba a todos los trasgos con continuos ataques de fuego y hielo, para fijarse en como los mega-zombats se retiraban de la batalla, viendo esto extrañado.

\- No debo fijarme en eso, !rayo abrasador¡ - dijo lanzando un rayo de puro calor, el cual calcino a todo trasgo al que tocaba, en otra parte del pueblo, Exodus se encontraba recitando un conjuro, el cual evitaba que los trasgos y sombríos entrasen en la casa de la anciana, cuando algo se acerco a gran velocidad, haciendo perder la concentración a este durante unos instantes, viendo al causante de aquello.

\- Veo que has venido a hacer el trabajo sucio tu mismo Seik - dijo mirando a su oponente, el cual se concentro sacando un par de espadas idénticas, estas eran largas, con una guarda en la empuñadura con filos, las espadas eran rectas, con una especie de gancho al final, este empezó a hacer varios movimientos con estas antes de lanzarse al ataque, Exodus evito el golpe por muy poco, sacando su propia espada para enfrentar a su adversario.

\- Bueno Exodus, parece que has mejorado en estos 3000 años - dijo lanzándose otra vez al ataque, Exodus bloqueo el primer golpe, bloqueándolo sin problemas, para poner la parte del gancho sobre el filo, evitando Exodus por poco, para haciendo un extraño movimiento, conseguir causar un leve corte en la mejilla de su enemigo, alejándose rápidamente.

\- Es verdad que he mejorado, pero creo que tu te has oxidado - se burlo volviendo al ataque, enfrentándose en un terrible combate cuyo resultado parecía incierto.

 **Angel Grove**

Los rangers avanzaron a toda velocidad por la ciudad, hasta que al fin llegaron al centro, viendo a Goldar allí enfrentándose a un hombre de uno 40 años, su pelo era negro y su piel bronceada, reconociéndolo Misty por sus estudios.

\- Vengo a una reunión de ex-alumnos y me encuentro contigo, vaya suerte - dijo resignado antes de rodar por el suelo, Misty no pudo evitar correr y empujar a Goldar, para ayudar a esa persona.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? - pregunto esta asintiendo este - Sera un honor luchar junto a usted doctor Oliver - dijo entendiendo los demás rangers aurales quien era.

\- Déjenos ayudarle Tommy Oliver - dijo Ash poniéndose al lado de ella, este solo miro a ambos rangers justo cuando varios trasgos empezaron a aparecer, diciendo el mítico ranger.

\- Decidme que son y como enfrentarlos, con eso me basta - dijo este respondiendole Serena.

\- Esas cosas son trasgos, y me temo que una enorme maquina se acerca aquí doctor O - dijo esta nerviosa por estar junto al mítico Green Ranger, acercándose Ash para dejarle su daga, mientras Serena sacaba su sable con el mismo objetivo - Le sera útil - le dijo asintiendo este, poniéndose Serena muy nerviosa por esto, cogiendo ambas armas y preparándose para luchar junto a los rangers, bufando Goldar.

\- No creáis que podréis destruirme rangers, y aunque lo consigáis Serpentera acabara con vosotros - dijo lanzándose al combate, enfrentándolo Tommy Oliver, aprovechando los mega-rangers para aumentar su poder.

\- !Modo ultra activar¡ - dijeron activando el segundo nivel de sus morphers, empezando a luchar contra los trasgos con mayor soltura, los rangers aurales seguían luchando sin esfuerzo, mientras Goldar dio un tajo con su espada hacia delante, bloqueando el ataque Tommy con la daga, para dar una patada a Goldar y hacerle retroceder, para después atacar con el sable y darle en la cabeza, enfadandolo.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

Tras acabar con todos los trasgos y sombríos, Mathews se fijo en el estado de la gente, para después correr a ayudar a Yojimbo, el cual se encontraba en problemas en ese momento, dando un tajo con su arma, evitando el golpe Karnak gracias a que lo vio venir, una de las ventajas de tener 3 cabezas, el ser casi imposible de sorprender, aprovechando Yojimbo para golpear las manos de su oponente, quitandole sus hachas, pero Karnak simplemente embistió hacia delante empujando al medio nighlock, haciéndole retroceder para después sacar la gran hacha de su espalda y atacar con esta a Mathews, rompiendo su espada de un poderoso golpe y hacerle retroceder, chocando con un árbol.

\- Sois débiles incluso en grupo, esto no me costada en absoluto - dijo recogiendo sus hachas y atacando a Yojimbo, el cual bloqueo el golpe por muy poco, para saltar Mathews por detrás del demonio y golpearle con una patada voladora, sonriendo este mientras continuaba luchando con los 2.

En casa de la anciana, Exodus estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Seik, el cual daba tajos extremadamente precisos con sus armas, bloqueando Exodus estos con dificultad, para después, lanzarle un rayo a este y hacerle caer de rodillas, adolorido.

\- Que lastima Exodus, te recordaba mas fuerte - dijo dispuesto a decapitarlo, recibieron un "furia dragón" desde delante, encontrándose a Iris y a su Axew, diciendo este - Bu - asustando al pokemon dragón, escondiéndose este, empezando a reír - Jajajaja, en serio eso es todo lo que tienes, un cachorro de dragón pequeño y cobarde - dijo no dándole tiempo a evitar una enorme bola de fuego blanco que le había lanzado Exodus, empujándolo.

\- Vete pequeña, esto es asunto mio, gracias de todos modos por distraerlo - le dijo corriendo Iris al interior, empezando Seik a irritarse, volviendo ambos a chocar sus armas, continuando su combate.

 _Esta batalla sera intensa, y aunque parte de esta ya esta decidida, aun no acaba._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, aquí acaba este capitulo, aunque la batalla no ha acabado, ahora algunas cosas que quiero comentar.

\- Primero, este chapter es un leve homenaje a los power rangers, con la aparición de Tommy Oliver.

\- Segundo, las espadas de Seik son unas espadas gancho, un tipo de espada usada por los monjes shaolin.

\- Tercero, algunos fans de power rangers consideran que Serpentera no fue destruida, sino que lo que se destruyo era una copia o un nuevo modelo que Lord Zedd estaba construyendo en secreto.

Espero volverles a ver en el próximo capitulo, hasta luego.


	49. Capitulo 49, El ultimo heredero, 2ª part

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

En el capitulo anterior, Seik lanzo un ataque en dos lugares distintos, obligando a los rangers a enfrentar una emergencia y a Exodus junto a Matjews y Yojimbo otro, aprovechando también para enviar a un grupo por los últimos fragmentos del Oráculo, tras una dura lucha y tarea, el grupo consiguió recuperar los fragmentos, Exodus enfrenta en estos momentos a Seik en un terrible combate a muerte, mientras los rangers, ayudados de los rangers megaforce y de Tommy Oliver, el mítico Green Ranger, enfrentan a Goldar a la vez que esperan lo peor, tener que enfrentarse a Serpentera, ¿como les ira? ahora lo sabremos.

Capitulo 48: El ultimo heredero, segunda parte

 **Angel Grove**

Los rangers se enfrentaban a los trasgos, mientras Tommy Oliver enfrentaba a Goldar, empujándolo con fuerza, quedando este herido, corriendo Ash a ponerle a salvo, curando sus heridas con su aura.

\- Parece que llevo mas años sin luchar de lo que pensaba - dijo este resignado de que estaba algo mas mayor de lo que pensaba, negando Ash.

\- No es eso, pero me temo que Seik le ha hecho mas poderoso, déjenos a nosotros, usted ponga a salvo a toda la gente - le dijo algo preocupado, pero Tommy negó con la cabeza - Descuide, ya nos hemos enfrentado a el antes y a esas cosas, sabemos que hacer, por favor - dijo mientras detenía a un par de trasgos, Misty se estaba enfrentando a Goldar en combate, Tommy al ver que eran capaces de enfrentar a Goldar y mantener la situación, asintió dándole las gracias a los rangers, yéndose de allí para proteger a los civiles - Muy bien preparaos, !batallador espíritu Ho-Oh resplandeciente, activar, ranger dorado modo guardián legendario, Hoja solar¡ - dijo activando su batallador y sacando su mejor arma, para lanzarse directo a por Goldar y entretenerlo a el y a los trasgos y sombríos - Chicos tenemos que usar todo nuestro poder - le dijo a todos sabiendo a que se refería.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

Exodus se enfrentaba a Seik en un combate uno contra uno, Seik alzo la tierra a los pies de Exodus, teniendo que saltar para evitar perder el equilibrio, para dar un golpe sobre su oponente, bloqueando el ataque por poco, para después convertir los muros de la casa en arena, empezando a caerse, teniendo que salir todos los que estaban dentro rápidamente, Exodus se concentro para evitar que los aplastara, Seik se quedo esperando a que acabaran de salir, para continuar su combate.

\- No me interesa que la heredera salga herida, por eso no te he atacado mientras sostenías el edificio, ahora, continua - dijo lanzándose a por Exodus, el cual evito el golpe terminando de caerse el edificio, continuando el combate.

 **Angel Grove**

Los rangers se enfrentaban a Goldar, bloqueando el ranger dorado una estocada de este, para N aprovechar y darle un golpe en las rodillas con su alabarda, mientras los demás atacaban desde múltiples ángulos, cuando todo el lugar empezó a temblar, perdiendo los rangers el equilibrio, viendo a un enorme robot en forma de dragón asiático, reconociendo que era.

\- Serpentera - susurro Ash viendo al imponente zord, en la cabina, Astorath se encontraba pilotando llevando un extraño casco en la cabeza, para empezar a destruir la ciudad, diciendo Troy.

\- Vosotros encargaos de Goldar, ese es nuestro, ¿no es así equipo? - dijo asintiendo sus compañeros, para llamar a sus zords.

\- !Zord dragón/serpiente/fénix/tiburón/dientes de sable combinar, megazord Gosei, listo¡ - dijeron empezando a enfrentar a Serpentera, los rangers aurales sin embargo siguieron enfrentando a Goldar, cuando Misty y Ash recordaron lo de que les había dicho Exodus de una nueva arma.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Exodus? - le pregunto Misty a su novio, asintiendo este, para ponerse juntos empezando a brillar sus morphers, sabiendo lo que era, llamando a su nueva arma.

\- !Necesitamos cañón eclipse¡ - dijeron ambos llamando su ultima arma, la cual parecía un arma de triple cañón, los cuales eran idénticos a las cabezas de Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno, formando un triangulo, este tenia 2 gatillos, el derecho tenia el símbolo del sol y el izquierdo el de la luna, cogiéndolo ambos, Misty se puso al lado izquierdo y Ash en el derecho, listos para abrir fuego, cuando sus compañeros empezaron a ponerse detrás, Clemont se puso en medio, justo detrás de los 2, N y Gary a la derecha mientras que Serena y Trip a la izquierda, preparándose para disparar, mientras Goldar sujetaba su espada con fuerza.

\- No creáis que podréis destruirme estúpidos mocosos - se burlo Goldar preparándose todos para abrir fuego.

\- !Cañón eclipse, fuego¡ - dijeron al unisono apretando ambos gatillos, disparando el cañón, cuya potencia hizo retroceder a todos los rangers, cayendo al suelo, el proyectil se dirigió a gran velocidad, adoptando la forma de Arceus, Goldar intento bloquear el disparo, pero ni siquiera su espada fue capaz de detener el impacto, siendo atravesado por el proyectil de energía, diciendo mientras explotaba.

\- !Malditos¡ - dijo terminando de explotar, mirando los rangers poder aural el combate contra Serpentera, formando rápidamente el megazord poder aural, para empezar a luchar contra el zord maligno.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

Exodus seguía enfrentando a Seik, ambos chocaban sus espadas sin parar ni un segundo, cuando Exodus conjuro una bola de energía en su mano y se la lanzo a quemarropa, para Seik empujar con su mente a Exodus contra un muro, Oris ordeno a Axew volver a usar "furia dragón" para volverle a hacer perder la concentración, pero este intuyo el ataque y acabo igual que Exodus, chocando contra un muro, empezando a asfixiarla, cuando se oyó a la anciana gritar mientras sostenía un cuchillo.

\- !Te intereso viva demonio¡ - grito oyéndola Seik, intuyendo lo que planeaba - Si quieres mi aura deberás hacer lo que te digo, o esperar a que mi aura se reencarne en otra persona - le dijo soltando a ambos, empezando Iris a respirar agitada mente.

\- Habla anciana, pero acércate, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que todos nos arrepintamos - le dijo empezando la anciana a andar hacia este lentamente, sin soltar el cuchillo.

\- Muy bien, te iras de mi aldea, y no volverás a herir a ninguno de sus habitantes, ¿espero un juramento? - le dijo asintiendo este, diciendo.

\- Muy bien, quieres mi palabra de que no volveré a atacar esta aldea, muy bien, tienes mi palabras - le dijo empezando a absorber el aura de la anciana, la cual brillaba con un tono morado, tras acabar, el cuerpo de Seik empezó a brillar, liberando su forma verdadera, ahora llevaba una coraza negra, su piel era gris, con 4 pequeños cuernos en su frente, sus ojos eran amarillos, idénticos a los de una serpiente, sus manos estaban cubiertos por unos guanteletes e color negro, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto de pura oscuridad, para empezar a reír de manera demencial, Exodus comprobó el estado de la anciana, transfiriéndole algo de su energía, para decir.

\- Bueno Seik, incluso así no dejare que destruyas este lugar - le dijo desafiante este, pero Seik no pareció prestarle atención, para responder con una voz profunda y aterradora.

\- ¿En serio crees que te tengo miedo? si quiero puedo destruir este maldito lugar, observa de lo que es capaz mi poder - dijo elevando la tierra sobre la que estaba, para después, empezar a temblar toda la aldea, sufriendo las consecuencias de que Seik recuperase sus poderes, elevando y hundiendo varias zonas de tierra, mientras el agua se convertía en ácido y azufre, ardiendo los arboles mientras manaba lava de sus restos carbonizados, la gente huía aterrorizada ante este espectáculo, como si se hubieran abierto las mismísimas puertas del infierno, gruñendo Exodus.

\- !Tenias un trato con la anciana¡ - le dijo respondiendo este con una sonrisa en la cara mientras formaba un diminuto agujero negro en su mano.

\- Cierto, le jure que me iría y que no atacaría a los habitantes de esta aldea, pero no especifico cuando me iría ni tampoco menciono que no pudiera destruir esta insignificante aldea - le respondió lanzandole el agujero negro, concentrando todo su poder Exodus para deshacerlo, empezando Seik a reír mientras seguía destruyendo la aldea.

 **Angel Grove**

El megazord poder aural enfrentaba a Serpentera con sus puños, sin causar ningún rasguño, para después este lanzar una ráfaga de energía desde su boca, causando graves daños sobre el megazord, dando también al megazord Gosei.

\- ¿Troy que hacemos? - pregunto angustiada Emma ante esa situación, respondiendo el líder del equipo.

\- Muy bien tenemos que aumentar potencia, Noah ya sabes que hacer - le dijo llamando a los hermanos marinos - !Megazord Gosei marino listo¡ - dijo volviendo al combate.

Los rangers poder aural seguían luchando, buscando algún punto débil, decidiendo N unirse al combate.

\- !Zords Reshiram y Zekrom combinaos, megazord Caballero dragón listo¡ - dijo N llamando a su megazord y apoyando a sus compañeros, golpeando a su oponente en la mandíbula, pero este ni se inmuto, dándole un zarpazo, haciendo retroceder al Caballero dragón, los demás rangers poder aural decidieron formar alguna combinación.

\- !Zord Greninja¡ - dijo Ash llamando a su zord para apoyar a sus compañeros, combinándose con el megazord.

\- !Megazord poder aural modo shinobi, listo¡ - dijeron atacando a Serpentera, este bloqueo el ataque con su cola, para agarrarlos y lanzarlos contra el megazord Gosei, causando daños en ambos, recordando algo Misty que le parecía extraño.

\- "Es extraño, recuerdo haber leído que su fuente de alimentación era muy limitada, ¿la habrán ampliado?" - se pregunto lanzando al megazord a atacar, pero no fue efectivo - Natural inmovilizalo - le ordeno a su compañero, asintiendo este, para agarrar a Serpentera por detrás, intentando inmovilizarlo, pero Serpentera se zafo de este y le golpeo y lo lanzo lejos, chocando contra un edificio, diciendo Ash.

\- Tenemos que alejar a esa cosa de la ciudad - dijo asintiendo sus compañeros, sabiendo que hacer - Chicos necesitaremos a todos los megazords posibles - dijo sabiendo por que lo decía, empezando cada uno a llamar a sus zords - !Zord Tauros¡ - dijo llamando a su zord.

\- !Zord Piroar, zord Omastar¡ - llamo Serena a sus zords, los cuales empezaron a inmovilizar a Serpentera.

\- !Zord Metagross, zord Cranidos¡ - llamo Gary lanzando a sus zord, los cuales empezaron a empujar.

\- !Zord Tyrantrum¡ - llamo Trip a su zord, el cual apoyo a los otros zords, los rangers megaforce no creían la enorme cantidad de zords que veían.

\- !Zord Aerodactyl¡ - llamo N a su zord, golpeando la cabeza de Serpentera.

\- !Zord Luxray, zord Anorith¡ - dijo Trip lanzando a sus zords contra el enemigo, consiguiendo sacarlo de la ciudad.

\- !Zord Tirtouga te necesito¡ - dijo la lider del equipo llamando a su y golpeando a Serpentera en el torso, este se zafo de todos los zords, listos para el siguiente paso.

\- !Combinación de zords, megazord artillería aural y megazord ancestral aural, listos¡ - combinaron los zords los rangers, Ash y Misty pilotaban el megazord artillería, Serena y Trip al megazord ancestral aural, N permaneció en el Caballero dragón y el megazord poder aural por Gary y Clemont, empezando a atacar a Serpentera con los 4 megazord, dándoles tiempo a los rangers megaforce para convocar al resto de sus zords auxiliares.

\- !Gigazord Gosei, listo¡ - dijeron los mega-rangers listos para continuar luchando, atacando a Serpentera en el torso, el artillería disparo a la cabeza, mientras los otros megazords atacaban por el resto de ángulos posibles, pero sin embargo, Serpentera salio ileso, empezando a decir Astorath.

\- Ilusos humanos, nada puede destruir a Serpentera, ahora, !morid¡ - grito lanzando una ráfaga de energía sobre los mega-rangers, saliendo volando por los aires, para después, golpear con sus garras al megazord poder aural, forzando su separación, golpeo con su cola al artillería megazord, haciéndolo retroceder, para agarrar de un tobillo al megazord Caballero y lanzarlo, haciendo que también se separara, para rápidamente lanzar una llamarada hacia el megazord ancestral, el cual resistió el fuego a dudas penas, los rangers se veían en problemas, ordenando Misty.

\- Usemos todo nuestro poder - ordeno sabiendo quienes quedaban en pie a que se refería, elevándose el megazord ancestral.

\- !Cañón elemental, fuego/lluvia de meteoros¡ - dijeron los pilotos de ambos megazords usando sus ataques mas poderosos, causando leves daños en el blindaje de su enemigo, el cual respondió con otra ráfaga de energía, forzando la separación de los megazords que quedaban, los rangers se encontraban en el suelo, aun conscientes, dispuestos a vender caras sus vidas si era necesario, preparándose para llamar al ultimo de sus megazords.

\- ¿Compañeros listos? - pregunto Ash levantándose con dificultad asintiendo los demás, listos para enfrentar a Serpentera - En ese caso - dijo empezando todos a llamar a sus zords.

\- !Zord Kyogre/Groudon/Darkrai/Xerneas/Tornadus/Kyurem/Ho-Oh combinación, megazord maestro aural, listo¡ - dijeron los rangers después de terminar la combinación, listos para enfrentar a Serpentera, lanzando un puñetazo al torso de su enemigo, retrocediendo levemente por esto, demostrando que seria un combate mas igualado de lo que pensaban, Serpentera dio un fuerte coletazo contra su oponente, agarrando el megazord la cola de este y empezando a girar sobre si mismo, vuelta tras vuelta, hasta lanzar a Serpentera lejos, quedándose mareado Astorath, los rangers se recuperaban del mareo como podían, para después saltar y darle una patada a su enemigo en el torso, levantándose este con fuerza y empujando a los rangers, cayendo el megazord de espaldas, las aletas del zord Kyogre se movieron impulsando al megazord, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, riendo Astorath mientras se ponía de pie Serpentera.

\- Me temo que ni eso bastara para derrotar a Serpentera, ahora, preparaos para ser destruidos - dijo dando Serpentera un zarpazo con sus garras en los hombros del megazord, hundiéndolos en el metal, el megazord agarro las muñecas de su enemigo, para empezar a empujarlo, empezando un choque de fuerzas entre ambos, el cual se veía muy igualado, diciendo Serena.

\- Esa cosa es invencible, no podemos con el - dijo desanimada empezando el megazord a retroceder, teniendo los rangers que hacer fuerza para evitar perder terreno en ese choque de titanes, cuando Serpentera enrosco su cola en la pierna del megazord, haciéndolo caer para después dispararle una ráfaga, acabando los rangers heridos a pesar de estar protegidos dentro de la cabina, levantando al megazord con algunos problemas, empezando Serpentera a golpear mas veces con su cola, bloqueando los golpes el megazord cubriéndose con sus brazos, para empezar a avanzar y embestir a su enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder, aquel era un combate realmente duro.

 **Aldea de los dragones**

Seik se encontraba sobre un trozo de roca, la cual levitaba gracias a sus poderes, con 4 pequeños agujeros negros flotando a su alrededor, cuando se acerco Karnak rápidamente para decirle a su señor.

\- Lord Seik, no he encontrado ni a la kitsune ni a esos ninjas - le dijo comprendiendo lo que le quería decir, empezando a reír.

\- Seguramente estén en la cueva, sera una buena ocasión para hacerme una capa de piel de zorro, tienes suerte Exodus, al igual que estos aldeanos y tus aliados, pero cuando el eclipse llegue, te garantizo que no tendrás oportunidad de salvación - le dijo antes de desaparecer entre llamas negras, siendo seguido por Karnak, Exodus se levanto como pudo y comprobó todo a su alrededor, para acercarse en ese momento Mathews y Yojimbo, viendo las heridas de estos, decidió volver al templo, no sin antes decirle a la anciana.

\- Perdón por todo lo sufrido - dijo antes de desaparecer, comprendiendo esta a que se refería sin problema alguno, sintiendo esta que algo extremadamente malo iba a pasar.

 **Angel Grove**

El megazord maestro seguía enfrentando a Serpentera, el cual le volvió a disparar otra rafaga, haciendo retroceder una vez mas al megazord, quejándose Ash.

\- !¿Cuantas ráfagas nos ha disparado ya?¡ - grito molesto ante la que parecía ser la infinita energía de Serpentera, llevaban mas de media hora luchando, y no parecía haber mejorado en absoluto la situación, cuando Clemont descubrió algo gracias a los escáneres del megazord.

\- Increíble - dijo mirando todos sus compañeros al ranger naranja - Según los datos que hemos obtenido durante el combate, había 4 espejismos rodeando a Serpentera, actuando como una especie de campo de fuerza, con nuestro ultimo golpe conseguimos destruir la ultima ilusión solida, ahora todo ataque que le lancemos lo dañara - dijo comprendiendo sus compañeros el significado de esas palabras, pero veían como la energía de su megazord estaba en las ultimas, cuando los morphers de Misty, Ash y Clemont empezaron a brillar, sabiendo la líder del equipo que ordenar.

\- Muy bien no se que hará, pero espero nos de la potencia que necesitamos, !zord Articuno te necesitamos¡ - llamo Misty al ultimo de sus zords, el cual apareció en el cielo golpeando la cabeza de Serpentera para después lanzarle un rayo que congelo sus ojos, dejando momentáneamente ciego a este.

\- Muy bien, !zord Zapdos¡ - llamo Clemont al zord alado, el cual descendió desde arriba y le dio una embestida por detrás a su enemigo, para lanzar una descarga sobre el megazord, aumentando la reserva de energía que le quedaba.

\- Chicos es la hora, !zord Moltres, zord Lugia prestadnos vuestra fuerza¡ - dijo apareciendo las 2 imponentes aves, la cuales golpearon a Serpentera por los lados, para después empezar a sobrevolar al megazord, sabiendo lo que seguía.

\- !Combinación de zords¡ - dijeron todos los miembros del equipo iniciando la ultima combinación posible, mientras en la lejanía veían todo los mega-rangers, los zord se pusieron en el siguiente orden a volar en fila, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres y Lugia, convirtiéndose los 3 primeros en el filo de una espada, para acoplarse el zord Lugia al final, girando su torso y abriéndose revelando la empuñadura de una espada cuyo filo brillaba con los colores del arco iris, cogiéndola el megazord, sufriendo una transformación, volviéndose de color dorado y formándose un escudo de energía plateada en su brazo izquierdo - !Megazord maestro aural, modo señor elemental, listo¡ - dijeron sintiendo el enorme poder que recorría el megazord, sabiendo que ahora no podría enfrentarlos, dispuestos a continuar el combate, burlándose Astorath sin saber que le venia encima.

\- ¿En serio?, no creáis que por que ahora brilléis como el oro sois mas fuertes - le dijo a los rangers antes de lanzarse y darle un zarpazo a su enemigo, chocando con el escudo de energía, dándole el megazord una estocada en todo el torso, haciendo retroceder a Serpentera, causando una grieta en este, para seguir dándole mas ataques a su enemigo, Serpentera lanzo su cola a las piernas del megazord, empezando este a hacer fuerza para evitar caerse, para después cortarle la cola a su oponente, causando daños en su enemigo, empezando a perder el equilibrio, dándose cuenta de ello Ash.

\- Chicos muchos pokemon que tiene cola dependen de esta para mantener el equilibrio, lo mismo le pasa a nuestro oponente, debemos aprovecharlo - le dijo a todos asintiendo estos, para seguir atacando a Serpentera, dándole varias patadas y estocadas a Serpentera, causando graves daños en su enemigo, sabiendo los rangers que debían aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Chicos debemos acabar con esto - le dijo Misty a todos los presentes, asintiendo todos sabiendo lo que hacer.

\- !Ataque final, estocada divina¡ - dijeron cubriéndose la hoja de la espada de una luz blanca, para empezar el megazord a alzarla, para lanzar una estocada sobre Serpentera, el cual acabo partido por la mitad, gritando Astorath mientras explotaba el zord.

\- !Puede ser mi derrota, pero esto no acaba aquí, Seik os destruida¡ - juro justo cuando Serpentera exploto, no dejando nada mas que un montón de chatarra carbonizada.

\- Rangers hemos vuelto a purificar el mundo del mal - dijo Misty dando por aludida la victoria, tras esto, decidieron volver al templo para comprobar si los demás habían tenido éxito, despidiéndose de los rangers megaforce.

 **Templo**

Shizuru fue la primera en llegar, dejando los fragmentos sobre una mesa en la sala de entrenamiento, donde quedaron que se reunirían tras la misión, los 2 ninjas también esperaron, cuando llegaron los rangers contentos por la derrota de Serpentera, haber conocido a Tommy Oliver, y haber destruido a 2 de los generales de Seik, sabiendo Shizuru que habían tenido éxito por sus rostros, los cuales también mostraban cansancio, llegando por ultimo Exodus junto a su alumno y aliado, viendo Shizuru las heridas de ambos se lanzo a ver como estaban.

\- !Maestro, Mathews¡ - grito aterrada al ver su estado de salud, para abrazarlos con fuerza, diciendo Mathews adolorido.

\- Descuida Shizuru estamos bien, aunque me temo que Seik tiene todo su poder de vuelta - le dijo separándose de esta para ambos mirar a Exodus, el cual se encontraba en muy mal estado - Maestro lo mejor seria ... - no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir cuando Exodus se levanto adolorido y le dijo a todos los presentes.

\- Descuidad, solo, necesito, dormir, un poco - dijo llevándose la mano al torso con una mueca de dolor, regañándolo Shizuru.

\- De eso nada maestro usted no esta en condiciones de ponerse a recomponer el Oráculo, déjele eso a Azmuth y usted se va al Pozo de mana, para regenerar su cuerpo - le dijo en un tono fuerte y fiero a su maestro, asustándose todos al oírla, respondiendo Exodus a regañadientes.

\- Muy bien, estaré 3 días regenerandome, luego comprobaremos que nos revela el Oráculo, descansad hasta entonces - le ordeno a todos empezando a andar hacia alguna parte del templo, empezando Shizuru a tele-transportar a cada uno de los rangers de vuelta a sus casas, para ver a Calisto en la entrada, acercándose a esta para decirle.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos a orientarnos en ese laberinto de túneles - le dijo antes de seguir su camino, sintiéndose rara Calisto por aquello, antes de salir también de la sala.

En otra parte del templo, Exodus andaba hacia su sala de meditación, para al llegar quitarse la camisa y sumergirse en las aguas de esta, viéndose su cuerpo cubierto de inscripciones en griego y latín, para empezar a cerrar los ojos y dejar a su cuerpo recuperarse.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Ash acababa de terminar de cenar, para salir de la casa y ponerse a mirar el cielo estrellado, cuando se fijo en la luna, exclamando.

\- !¿Pero que demonios?¡ - dijo saliendo sus padres a ver que pasaba, quedándose también mirando la luna, la cual estaba cubierta por llamas de color purpura.

En otra parte del pueblo, el profesor Oak también vio el siniestro espectáculo, sintiendo que aquello era la señal de que algo muy malo iba a pasar, viendo también esto su nieto.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty acababa de salir al jardín de la casa de su hermana, viendo la luna, sabiendo lo que significaba, todas las personas y pokemons de la ciudad, de la región, vieron aquella señal de mal agüero, pensando Misty.

\- "¿Serán esas llamas una manifestación del poder de Seik?, no me extraña que Exodus hable de el tan en serio, es estremecedor" - pensó para si la ranger azul antes de entrar y ayudar a su hermana a calmar a su sobrina, la cual no paraba de llorar.

 _Esto es solo el principio, el principio del fin._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero les haya gustado el chapter, por que en el próximo, muchas verdades saldrán a la luz, les espero, hasta luego.


	50. Chapitulo 50, Tepoc, señor del saber

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Capitulo 49: Tepoc, señor del conocimiento

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty se acababa de despertar, habían pasado 3 días desde que Seik había liberado todo su poder, se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse, cogiendo una camiseta amarilla y un pantalón azul corto, llevando unas deportivas rosas, por ultimo, se puso el colgante que contenía su piedra llave, saliendo de la habitación con el mayor sigilo posible, evitando despertar a sus hermanas, a su cuñado y a su sobrinita, saliendo de la casa, aunque en el fondo, prefería haber hablado con ellos antes, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba en la cueva que le servia de base comprobando todo lo que faltaba, mientras Karnak se dedicaba a buscar el rastro de Vrak, volviendo junto a su señor y postrándose ante el.

\- Mi señor, Vrak se haya en la región de Obscuran, y tiene todo un ejercito, ¿desea que lo traiga aquí? - le dijo negando Seik con la cabeza, respondiendo este.

\- No, pero si deseo que me traigas de vuelta la piedra de las sombras, o al menos un fragmento de esta, pero supongo que los rangers lo enfrentaran, vigila a Vrak, y cuando los rangers lo hayan agotado me traerás la piedra, y si se da la ocasión, destruyelos - le ordeno sonriendo con malicia, aunque le seria fácil destruir a los rangers, tenia otros planes en ese momento, cuando se retiro Karnak, dijo en voz baja - Espero que ese inútil de Vrak haga lo que creo que hará, por que de ser así solo me ayudara a aumentar mi poder - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo como sus planes iban tal y como deseaba.

 **Templo**

Misty acababa de llegar al templo, estando esperando Serena, Clemont, Trip y N, faltando los oriundos de Pueblo Paleta, esperando todos a que llegaran y a que Exodus saliese del pozo de mana, Shizuru se puso a platicar con Serena mientras Clemont comentaba algunas ideas con N y Trip, los demás esperaban pacientemente a que os que quedaban llegasen, apareciendo a la media hora de llegar la líder del equipo, la cual ya estaba nerviosa de tanto esperar, notando esto Ash y diciéndole.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero tuve que hacer algunos recados en casa antes de venir, se que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes - le dijo sonriente consiguiendo calmar a la ranger azul, Gary sin embargo no busco ninguna escusa ni nada por el estilo, limitándose a mirar a todos y decir.

\- ¿Cuando veremos lo que hace esa bola de cristal? - dijo cruzando los brazos Shizuru indignada por que se refiriese a algo tan poderoso de esa forma - Perdón pero por mas que quedamos, es lo que parece - dijo no quedándole otra a la kitsune que encogerse de hombros e indicarles a todos que la siguieran al laboratorio, donde esperaba Azmuth junto a Yojimbo y Calisto, los cuales no paraban de mirar el objeto, vigilándose mutuamente demostrando la poca confianza que había entre ellos, entrando en ese mismo instante Exodus, el cual se veía mas tranquilo y relajado de lo habitual, demostrando los poderes curativos de esas aguas, para comprobar la tensión reinante y decir.

\- La tensión es tan intensa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, relajaos - dijo en un tono tranquilo y sereno, quedándose extrañados todos - La razón de que me encuentre así son esas aguas, pronto volveré a mi carácter de siempre, Azmuth viejo amigo si haces el honor de activar el Oráculo nos harías a todos un gran favor - dijo asintiendo este, poniéndose al lado del artefacto y tocándolo con la palma de los dedos, empezando este a brillar, empezando a salir de esta numerosas esferas de colores, empezando a formarse una silueta, para salir de esta un haz de luz que empezó a analizar a todos los presentes, para después terminar a formarse esa figura, este parecía un hombre anciano, calvo y sin pelo, con 4 cuernos en la frente, su piel era de un leve color violeta, sus ojos eran morados y llevaba una túnica purpura, en su mano derecha llevaba un cetro con una serpiente emplumada coronando la parte superior, el cetro era de color purpura con numerosas joyas engarzadas, sobretodo había amatistas y diamantes, Gary intento tocarlo, pero era solo una imagen, desilusionándose todos ante la idea de no tener que trabajar, empezando a hablar esa figura.

\- Es muy raro ver a todas las razas aquí reunidas, homo sapiens, kitsune, nighlock, djinn y un galvan, es raro verlo la verdad - dijo en un tono pausado y sobre el que parecía pesar los años, volteándose los rangers para mirar a Mathews y a su mentor extrañado por no mencionar la raza de este.

\- Oye, ¿un djinn no es un genio? - pregunto Tomoe asintiendo Mathews, el cual solo hecho unos pasos atrás deduciendo lo que iba a pasar.

\- No concedo deseos si es lo que piensas, eso solo o hacen los nobles que han sido cautivados y esos malditos ifrit del fuego, así que no me pidáis cosas raras vales, aunque podría técnicamente - dijo en un tono de voz seco y desafiante, para todos ponerse a mirar a Exodus, incluido Azmuth.

\- No tengo que hablaros de mi especie, pero si os diré que Mathews fue alguien difícil de convencer de que se convirtiera en mi alumno, ademas, debisteis sospechar que no era humano, después de todo, tiene mas años que Shizuru, ¿ahora podría presentarse espíritu? - dijo refiriéndose al Oráculo, el cual miro a todos antes de presentarse, poniéndose todos a mirarlo.

\- Muy bien si es lo que queréis, yo soy Tepoc, señor del conocimiento, maestro hechicero, uno de los ancestrales gobernantes, sintiendo mi vida a punto de acabar encerré mi esencia en una esfera, la cual fue fragmentara por mis enemigos y dispersada por las realidades, pero vosotros me habéis liberado de ese estado, estoy en deuda con ustedes, decidme o nobles mortales, ¿cual es la causa de mi liberación? - dijo dando un paso al frente Exodus, para hacer una leve reverencia ante Tepoc antes de presentarse y hablar.

\- Soy Exodus del clan Azyr, caballero del vació, ultimo de los míos, Seik, esa es la causa de nuestro llamado - dijo arqueando Tepoc el rostro, prueba de que sabia de quien hablaba, para decir Misty.

\- Disculpe pero puedo hacerle una pregunta - pregunto asintiendo el ancestral - ¿Como habla nuestro idioma? quiero decir, usted nunca lo ha oído y estoy segura de que no esta usando la telepatía - dijo empezando Tepoc a reír, algo extraño para algunos.

\- Mi hermano Tzunki se alegraría de ver a alguien que ama el liquido elemento tanto como el, muy bien te responderé, en mi forma fragmentada era capaz de aprender las lenguas de todos aquellos que están cerca, por eso conozco vuestro lenguaje y muchas mas cosas, respecto al ser que habéis mencionado, me temo que si lo conozco - dijo poniéndose todos tensos ante esas palabras.

 **Región de Obscuran**

En medio de un claro en uno de los bosques de la región, varios loogies y krybots se encontraban patrullando la zona, mientras Vrak en su forma final se encontraba realizando alguna especie de ritual, en un circulo de fuego, se encontraba la piedra de las sombras rodeada de varios macabros objetos, un dedo de color azul, una mano grande y putrefacta, unas plumas negras, fragmentos de metal, un tentáculo y una escama amarillenta, sonriendo mientras observa tales objetos y se dispone a ponerse en medio de este, para decir.

\- El dedo de Sirenax, la mano de Inmundicia, plumas de Tenju, fragmentos de las armaduras de Nightmare y Blutsauger, un tentáculo de Sicorax y una escama del impenetrable Signir, donde esos inútiles fracasaron yo triunfare con sus poderes - dijo brillando sus ojos con malicia mientras las llamas aumentaban y cubrían a Vrak y a todos aquellos restos de monstruos que habían enfrentado los rangers, siendo todo visto desde un lugar oculto por Karnak, el cual sonrió al ver como podría hacerse con la piedra, o al menos un fragmento de esta.

 **Templo**

Al tiempo que pasaba esto, Tepoc mostraba una imagen en la que se veía a Seik liderando un ejercito de todo tipo de extrañas criaturas cuya forma y aspecto les parecía desalentador y preocupante, empezando a narrar.

\- Seik era un ancestral, uno de los nuestros, un poderoso general, pero la ambición se escondía en lo mas profundo de su alma, siendo alentada por el orgullo de ser un general que jamas había perdido una batalla - dijo mostrando imágenes de aquel distante pasado, se veía como Seik daba ordenes a cientos de ancestrales y a numerosas otras criaturas enfrentándose a una especie de robots humanoides - Esos eran los necrotic, los cuales descubrieron el secreto para hacerse invencibles, sellaron sus mentes en cuerpos mecánicos, pero al hacerlo también perdieron sus almas, subyugados a la voluntad de su señor - explicaba este empezando a entender todos la causa de la caída de Seik, diciendo Serena.

\- Entonces, ¿Seik traiciono a su raza solo por adquirir poder entonces? - pregunto asintiendo Tepoc, continuando con como Seik traiciono a los suyos.

\- Tras un duro enfrentamiento, los necrotic, renacidos como los necrones, empezando a obtener ventaja en la batalla, Seik atacaba con una fiereza muy superior a la de otros ancestrales, demostrando que su mente se desequilibraba mas y mas, la única salida fue no volver al universo en que se encontraban estos, algo que Seik considero como una cobardía, empezando a planear su ascenso al poder, acabando en una guerra civil, miles de ancestrales murieron en la batalla, e innumerables planetas y estrellas fueron destruidos - dijo mostrando imágenes en las que se veía inmensas naves especiales enfrentándose entre si, destruyendo planetas y otros cuerpos celestes sin problemas por la potencia de las armas de estas, estremeciéndose los presentes ante el terror de enfrentarse a esa tecnología - Tras un terrible enfrentamiento, Sotek, la gran sierpe roja, uno de mis hermanos ancestrales, consiguió derrotar a Seik en un combate singular que duro 3 años terráqueos, despojándole de gran parte de sus poderes, encerrándolo en un cristal irrompible en lo mas profundo de un planeta sin formas de vida en ese momento - dijo mostrando el primer encierro de Seik, distinguiéndose al ancestral Sotek, este era de piel roja y sus ojos eran serpentinos - Dejamos a Seik allí, con la esperanza de que jamas pudiera ser libre, ahora que sabéis a quien os enfrentáis, supongo que queréis saber como vencerlo - dijo respondiendo Exodus.

\- En nombre de todos afirmo que esta en lo cierto, por eso nos gustaría saber cuales son sus debilidades - dijo empezando Tepoc a narrar los puntos débiles de Seik.

\- Muy bien, os diré las debilidades de nuestro enemigo común, mas me temo que la única manera de acabar con el ahora seria destruirlo, solo las personas que posean una de las siguientes cualidades puede conseguir destruirlo - dijo empezando a decir como derrotar a su enemigo - Primero, solo las personas con un corazón bondadoso y noble pueden medrar su alma - dijo preguntando Gary.

\- ¿Por que no ha dicho directamente un corazón puro?, viene a ser lo mismo - pregunto respondiendole Shizuru.

\- Muy sencillo, el termino "corazón puro" es algo inexacto, dado que se puede referir tanto a un corazón de pura bondad o de pura maldad, ¿entendido? - le dijo asintiendo todos, Tepoc se fijo en las palabras de esta, diciendo.

\- Demuestras mucha sabiduría joven kitsune, tu maestro ha sido bueno con su deber - le dijo a la kitsune asintiendo esta - Muy bien, aunque estas persona pueden herirlo, no son las únicas que pueden, las personas que pueden hacerse uno con los cuatro elementos también pueden vencerle - dijo mirando Shizuru a Mathews y Exodus, diciendo este ultimo.

\- Cuando me enfrente por primera vez a Seik, tenia la habilidad de convertirme en uno con los elementos primordiales del mundo mortal, tras sellarlo, perdí esta cualidad, durante siglos estuve buscando a alguien a quien enseñarle este poder, hasta que un día encontré a un pequeño ladronzuelo que robaba para sobrevivir - dijo mirando a Mathews, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, continuando Tepoc de contar las maneras de vencer a Seik.

\- Muy bien, por ultimo y no por ello menos importante, una persona que empuñe el poder del sol y que haya sido tocada por la muerte, solo aquellos que posean alguna de estas cualidades tienen la posibilidad de derrotarlo - dijo empezando todos a pensar en alguien que cumpliera esa condición, empezando Misty a ponerse pálida, diciendo en voz baja.

\- No puede ser - dijo empezando todos a mirarla, para aclarar - Ash cumple esa condición, tiene el poder del sol y me dijo que los médicos llegaron a firmar tu acta de defunción - dijo asintiendo Ash recordando ese "pequeño" detalle, empezando todos a pensar, diciendo Tepoc.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta mis jóvenes libertadores? - pregunto asintiendo Ash.

\- Vera, descubrí por un conocido una leyenda la cual decía que algo ocurriría cuando los astros se alineasen en cierta posición - dijo empezando Tepoc a cavilar sobre lo que le quería decir, añadiendo Shizuru.

\- La alineación a la que se refiere es tercer planeta, satélite, estrella, resto de planetas - dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Muy bien, con esa información ya se a lo que os referíais, teniendo en cuenta el universo en que nos encontramos y el alineamiento cósmico, cuando ocurra se abrirá un portal a Xlauhapec, planeta natal de nuestra especie, allí se debe encontrar escondido aun el cristal de los malditos, un cristal el cual contiene los poderes que le fueron arrebatados a Seik y a su ejercito, lo mas probable es que quiera obtenerlo para restaurar sus poderes y de paso, aumentarlos con los de su desaparecido ejercito, os debo pedir un favor, detened a Seik, solo así podremos evitar que el multiverso se vea envuelto en una edad de sombras y destrucción sin sentido - dijo asintiendo todos, sabiendo lo que deberían hacer - También os diré donde sera exactamente donde sera el alineamiento planetario - dijo mostrando un mapa en el cual se veía donde seria el alineamiento, viendo todos que seria en la lejana región de Almia, en una ciudad junto a la costa llamada Portopolis, para después irse cada uno a sus hogares y prepararse para lo que iba a pasar.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Donde se encontraba Vrak, se había formado una crisálida de color negro, rodeado de detalles de numerosos colores y de rayos de color rojo, sobre la superficie de esta, se veían numerosas esquirlas de color negro brillante, los fragmentos de la piedra de las sombras, Karnak había visto todo el proceso, para acercarse a esta y arrancar uno de los fragmentos, sufriendo la crisálida una convulsión, para alejarse de allí lo mas rápido que pudo con el fin de evitar llamar la atención de los soldados de este, aunque podría acabar con todos ellos, pero prefería no hacerlo con el fin de que al retirar ese fragmento, se debilitase y así fuese mas fácil derrotarlo.

 **Kanto**

En todas las televisiones de la región y del mundo se veía una imagen, apareciendo en las pantallas Misty, la ranger azul ya transformada, acompañada de todo el equipo, empezando a hablar.

\- _Saludos a todos ustedes, no creo que haga falta presentarnos, hemos decidido hacer este comunicado por una razón, gracias a nuestros sistemas de información, hemos descubierto que Seik, nuestro enemigo, planea atacar Portopolis, en la región de Almia, justo el día en que se producida el eclipse, por eso, avisamos a las autoridades pertinentes para que evacuen la ciudad, mas tememos que acabe destruida, perdonad por el tiempo empleado para este fin, nos vemos_ \- dijo por la pantalla al ranger azul, desconectando la comunicación, empezando a hablar de lo ocurrido las noticias, horas mas tarde, Misty se encontraba en casa, hablando con su hermana del mensaje transmitido, diciendo esta.

\- Misty, se que tienes que luchar contra ese monstruo, pero no me agrada la idea de que arriesgues la vida - le dijo temiendo lo que pudiera pasar a la pelirroja, Misty suspiro antes de hablar.

\- No te voy a negar que tengo miedo de el, pero es eso o dejar que destruya nuestro mundo, y prefiero luchar antes que eso - dijo enojada, ocultando su temor ante la muerte.

Lejos de hay, Ash y sus padres mantenían una conversación bastante intensa, parecida mas a una batalla.

\- Hijo, se que tienes que luchar, pero entiende nuestra preocupación, eres nuestro único hijo - le dijo Delia a su hijo lo mas calmada que pudo, Ash se sentía molesto, sabia que era inevitable el combate, pero tampoco podía soportar preocupar a sus padres, añadiendo su padre.

\- Tu madre tiene razón hijo, aunque se de sobra que no podemos evitar tu destino - dijo quedándose Delia con la boca abierta - Sabia en lo mas profundo de mi corazón que naciste con un gran destino - dijo empezando Delia a ponerse a temblar, para decir.

\- En fin, supongo que no podemos evitar eso, solo te pido que tengas cuidado Ash - le dijo abrazando al ranger dorado, empezando a cenar, para después disponerse a dormir Ash, diciendo antes de subir a su habitación.

\- Mama, papa, os quiero, no pienso fallar - dijo terminando de subir y metiéndose en su habitación, para mirar a Pikachu y acariciarle la cabeza - Buenas noches amigo - dijo antes de quedarse dormido, empezando a tener otra ves ese sueño.

 _En el sueño, se veía como este y sus compañeros se enfrentaban a un demonio, el cual lanzo por los aires a N, hasta perderse de la vista siendo este envuelto en llamas negras, Gary lo ataco de frente, golpeándolo esa criatura en el torso y lanzandolo lejos, quedando en el suelo tendido sujetando casi sin fuerzas su katana, Clemont le disparaba a diestro y siniestro, pero el monstruo le devolvió los disparos, para moverse a una velocidad imposible y aplastarlo contra un muro, acabando con numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo, Serena y Trip estaban aun en pie, recibiendo una ráfaga de energía la cual los dejo inconscientes, incluso Exodus se encontraba en la ciudad, vencido, con su brazo derecho seccionado, Shizuru estaba en el suelo, con Mathews a su lado, el demonio sonreía maliciosamente antes de empezar a lanzar varias esferas de energía hasta tenerse Ash que apoyar en una rodilla, para elevarse el demonio al que se enfrentaba._

 _\- !Lanza infernal¡ - conjuro el demonio creando una lanza de pura maldad en su mano derecha, lanzandola contra el ranger dorado, el cual fue empujado en el ultimo momento por la unica ranger en pie._

 _\- !Cuidado¡ - dijo quien lo aparto recibiendo el ataque, viendo horrorizado que era Misty, la cual cayo entre sus brazos, derramando algunas lagrimas, para después, el demonio agitar sus alas, volando Ash por los aires hasta chocar contra una pared medio derruida, quedando Misty no muy lejos de el, mirando los ojos de ella, los cuales perdieron su brillo, sabiendo que había perdido la vida y que pronto se reuniría con ella en el otro lado._

 _Este se encontraba en el suelo de una ciudad en ruinas rodeado de llamas por todas partes, a su alrededor, se veía a sus compañeros por el suelo, inertes, descendiendo delante de el una enorme figura parecida a un demonio, distinguiendo en su armadura roja como la sangre 3 cabezas de lobo y en su espalda, unas enormes alas llenas de plumas negras mirándole el demonio fijamente a los ojos._

 _\- Y así, evitare mi destrucción, con tu sangre y tu alma - dijo aquella criatura, su voz era profunda y sonaba como si la dijeran varias personas a la vez en tonos sutilmente diferentes, antes de clavar su espada en el corazón de Ash, gritando de dolor y rabia por no haber podido detener a ese monstruo, fijándose en como el sol era ocultado por la luna, teniendo luego una vista aérea de la zona, viendo que era una ciudad arrasada en alguna isla tropical._

\- !No¡ - grito llevándose las manos al pecho, ese sueño era mas intenso que los otros - Ahora estoy seguro, Seik es quien anhela mi muerte, no, no dejare que se cumpla, conseguiré lo que nadie jamas ha conseguido, cambiar su destino - dijo lleno de resolución, no dejaría que aquellas pesadillas le quitasen el sueño y la esperanza, lucharía hasta el final contra el destino.

Lejos de allí, Misty tenia la misma pesadilla, despertándose agitadamente, sabia que se acercaba el fin del mundo, pero no se detendría ante nada.

 _Pronto habría una gran batalla, y mas le vale a los rangers estar listos, o el mundo llegara a su fin._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, les agradezco que me hayan seguido hasta aquí, ya queda poco para que acabe este fic, también quiero agradecer el que hayáis contribuido a que lleguemos a los 50 reviews, muchas gracias, os espero, hasta luego.


	51. Capitulo 51, Lucha con Vrak

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 50: Lucha contra Vrak

 **Quedan 15 días para el eclipse**

 **Región de Obscuran**

La crisálida en la que se encerró Vrak se estaba empezando a resquebrajar, liberando un miasma de maldad que mato a todas las plantas a unos 6 metros a la redonda, mientras por la abertura que se abrió se veía un ojo de color amarillo mirando al exterior.

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

Misty se encontraba delante del gimnasio junto a Ash, tras un largo año de obras, al fin había sido reconstruido, este ahora era mas similar a una piscina cubierta, con la medalla cascada esculpida en la puerta, Misty cogió las llaves para decidir a abrir el gimnasio y ver los resultados de las obras, girando lentamente la llave que abría la puerta, viendo el recibidor, este era amplio, de paredes blancas, con un acuario junto al mostrador, demostrando que aun necesitaba una mano de pintura, ambos siguieron andando por los pasillos, comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar, hasta llegar a la piscina, viendo que era tal y como pensaban, amplia, con un sistema que permitía ascenderla, permitiendo ver lo que ocurría debajo del agua, las gradas eran numerosas, ambos iban a dirigirse a los despechos cuando sonaron sus comunicadores, diciendo Ash.

\- Ya terminaremos la revisión luego, seguramente el mundo nos necesita - le dijo este a la ranger azul asintiendo esta, antes de ella ponerse a hablar por el comunicador.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto recibiendo respuesta de Shizuru, la cual respondió algo alterada.

\- _Chicos hay problemas muy graves, necesitamos que vengáis_ \- dijo esta por el comunicador sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer ambos, empezando a cerrar las puertas antes de indicarle a la kitsune que los tele-transportase al templo.

 **Templo**

Misty y Ash llegaron a la sala de computadoras, encontrándose con sus homólogos de otro universo, quedando extrañados por verlos, preguntando Misty.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí? - pregunto siendo respondida por el Ash alterno, en un tono de voz tranquilo y sereno mientras abrazaba a la Dawn alterna.

\- Pues veras, Arceus nos dijo que Exodus había contactado con el, diciendo que algo muy malo había pasado, acabamos de llegar hace solo unos minutos, y a todo esto, ¿donde esta Exodus? - pregunto encogiéndose de hombros los rangers, dándole la respuesta Mathews, que también se encontraba en la sala.

\- Veras, el maestro se encuentra reparando su vieja armadura, tras una batalla esta quedo muy dañada, y ahora se encuentra en la forja, en ella se forjaron todas vuestras armas - dijo asintiendo todos los rangers, cuando entraron los demás rangers aurales restantes, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a sus homólogos como paso con sus lideres, para toser un poco Shizuru para explicar el por que todos estaban allí.

\- Muy bien rangers, la razón de que os hayamos llamado es esta - dijo activando la holo-pantalla, viéndose en esta como numerosos looguies y krybots trabajaban construyendo una fortaleza alrededor de donde estaba Vrak, ademas de esclavizando a numerosos pokemons para que ayudasen, apretando los puños ambos Ash - Vrak esta empezando a aumentar su poder, por eso necesitamos que lo destruyáis antes de que obtenga todo su poder - dijo añadiendo Trip.

\- Ese lugar esta bien fortificado, no sera fácil - dijo este empezando todos a ponerse a pensar en un plan, diciendo el Brock alterno.

\- Acabo de recordar algo, en los informes salia que los rangers samurái se vieron en una situación similar, y para solucionarlo usaron un megazord para bombardear la zona, quizás podríamos hacer lo mismo - dijo negando Mathews con la cabeza.

\- No, no podemos arriesgar a pokemons inocentes, pero la idea de un ataque aéreo no es mala, podemos usar el zord Togekiss o Beedrill para acercarnos, y luego desembarcar lo mas cerca posible de Vrak, rangers fuerza pokemon lo mejor sera que os queréis y que Shizuru os ponga al día desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, yo acompañare a los rangers - dijo este resoluto, asintiendo los rangers, preparándose para irse de allí, deteniéndolos Shizuru.

\- Tened cuidado, buena suerte y que el poder y vuestra aura os protejan - le dijo a todos saliendo en orden, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mathews susurrándole - Ten cuidado - dijo mientras este salia de la sala, llevándose las manos al corazón.

 **Región de Obscuran**

Por los bosques de la región y por todas partes, os pokemons se enfrentaban a los krybots y looguies de Vrak, mientras su crisálida se iba resquebrajando mas y mas, demostrando que quedaba poco para que saliera con todo su poder, sobrevolando la zona, el zord Togekiss volaba directo hacia donde estaba este, pilotado por Mathews, los rangers se encontraban en la cabina, listos para saltar cuando estuvieran lo bastante cerca para que tuvieran éxito, cuando varios disparos provenientes de tierra obligaron a cambiar de rumbo levemente, mientras mas disparos se unían a los primeros, diciendo Mathews.

\- Escuchadme vamos a tener problemas en el aterrizaje, por si acaso coged algún paracaídas y preparaos para lo peor - le dijo a todos mientras empezaba a hacer maniobras evasivas, los rangers se sujetaron a lo que tenían a mano mientras se iban pasando los paracaídas, el zord evito una ráfaga que venia por la izquierda, para hacer un picado para evitar otra, indicando el piloto - !Chicos bajad¡, no creo que pueda acercaros mas de momento - dijo viéndose los rangers obligados a un desembarco de emergencia cuando varios disparos dieron en el ala derecha, tambaleándose el zord, empezando a saltar de la nave, Ash mientras caía llamo a su vehículo, montando también Misty, la cual saco su hacha y la puso en modo rifle para disparar hacia tierra, empezando a derribar krybots, abriéndoles el camino a los demás, los cuales aterrizaron con algún problema, quitándose rápidamente los paracaídas, saltando el ultimo Mathews, lanzando varios rayos hacia los alrededores, destruyendo a numerosos looguies, para empezar a andar camino hacia donde estaba Vrak, encontrándose con un grupo de krybots armados con armamento pesado, lanzamisiles, ametralladoras, lanzagranadas y otras armas de gran calibre, Ash sobrevoló sobre ellos llamando su atención para darles tiempo a sus compañeros de disparar todo lo que tenían sobre sus enemigos, derribandolos, para empezar a correr mientras mas y mas enemigos llegaban.

\- Chicos armamento de disparo, no dejemos que se nos acerquen, láser Beedrill - dijo Misty sacando su arma de fuego, Ash saco su lanza-shurikens, N su ballesta, Serena su arco y Clemont sus pistolas, los demás se quedaron en medio del grupo, usando sus poderes para apoyar, empezando a moverse hacia su objetivo, con el mayor que les permitía el estar rodeados de enemigos, moviéndose para encontrar a varios looguies que estaban acosando a un grupo de Haunters, disparando sobre los soldados a discreción, para después comprobar que los pokemons estaban bien, indicándoles estos un camino mas seguro mientras se iban de allí, los rangers se miraron entre si extrañados, en sus ultimas visitas, los pokemons del lugar habían intentado destrozarlos a ellos, pero decidieron continuar su camino, estuvieron andando durante varios minutos, encontrándose con otros grupos de enemigos por este, hasta que llegaron al fin a la crisálida, la cual tenia varias grietas por su superficie, viendo como se formaba otra y el material roto era absorbido por el hueco creado.

\- Chicos debemos destruirlo como sea - dijo Ash a los presentes asintiendo todos, sacando sus armas originales, disponiéndose a disparar.

\- !Cañon aural astral, fuego¡ - dijeron disparando el arma, causando que la crisálida se rompiera en mil pedazos, para ver como empezaba a formarse una silueta, que disparo un rayo de energía a los rangers mientras aun seguía la polvareda, bloqueando a duras penas el impacto Mathews, diciendo esa silueta.

\- Asquerosos rangers, por vuestra culpa no me he completado, pero no importa, os destrozare lentamente de todos modos - decía mientras se terminaba de retirar el polvo, quedándose atónitos al ver la nueva forma de Vrak, su rostro era el de siempre, pero el resto de su cuerpo se había transformado, ahora tenia dos enormes alas a su espalda, llenas de plumas negras, llevaba una armadura que cubría su torso y piernas de color azul, su mano derecha era mas bien una garra con tres dedos, en la cual sostenía su lanza, su otra mano era mas fina con dedos largos y sinuosos, sosteniendo su espada en esta, de su boca salia un extraño liquido verdoso, el cual quemaba las plantas con solo tocarlas, los rangers veían en que se había convertido Vrak algo asqueados, este sin embargo solo se limito a sonreír y a lanzarse al ataque, golpeando a una velocidad inusitada, empujando a Ash varios metros hacia atrás, volviendo a reír - ¿Y tu eres lo que mas le preocupa a Seik?, entonces acabar con el no debería llevarme mucho - dijo disparando varios rayos hacia los rangers, bloqueando Mathews todos los que fueron dirigidos a el, mientras los rangers se ponían a esquivar estos.

\- !Se ha hecho mas poderoso¡ - grito alarmada Serena al ver el aumento de su poder, los rayos que no habían conseguido impactar habían causado pequeños cráteres, añadiendo Gary.

\- Menos mal entonces que evitamos que completase su metamorfosis este bicho - dijo riendo Vrak como burla mientras se elevaba y descendía en picado sobre Misty, bloqueando el golpe con su hacha, siendo ayudara por Ash y N, desviándolo y lanzandolo un poco hacia atrás, para usar una combinación de "hiperrayo", "fuego sagrado" y "pulso dragón" sobre Vrak, desviando los ataques sin problema alguno su enemigo, Mathews se canso y activo su armadura, golpeando el suelo con fuerza creando una grieta que fue directo hacia este, volando para evitar el ataque, para recibir un ataque "fuerza lunar" y "pulso umbrío", levantando una gran polvareda.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto sarcástico Vrak quitándose el polvo de encima - Dejadme demostraros como se hace - dijo creando una esfera de pura energía maligna en su mano, lanzandola directo contra Serena, la cual lanzo "fuerza lunar" para intentar bloquearlo, apoyándola Clemont y Trip con "carga parábola" y "rayo solar", consiguiendo igualar fuerzas explotando los ataques en el aire, Vrak empezó a disparar haces de energía por todos lados, para Clemont y Ash mirarse y usar en conjunto "destello", cegándolo durante unos segundos, empezando Mathews a acumular energía para liberar todo su poder.

\- Agua cuna de la vida, tierra cimientos del mundo, aire emblema de la libertad, fuego dador de la iluminación, dadme vuestro poder - dijo siendo envuelto en la energía de los elementos de la naturaleza, sufriendo una transformación, ahora su cabello era dorado con llamas a su alrededor del mismo color, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente blancos, su armadura ahora era plateada con detalles de escamas, ahora llevaba una capa similar a las alas de un águila solo que de color celeste, por ultimo, su espada ahora parecía estar hecha de algún metal liquido, Mathews miro a su alrededor - Muy bien Vrak observa el poder de los elementos - dijo lanzándose a por el villano, golpeándole con su espada, bloqueando Vrak el golpe con dificultad, mirando a su oponente comprendiendo el aumento de poder de este, los rangers se miraron entre si, sabían que su amigo no podría mantener esa forma eternamente, así que se dispusieron a activar sus batalladores, intentándolos detener Vrak.

\- No dejare que lo hagáis, !rayo infernal¡ - dijo lanzando un rayo de energía de color rojo hacia los rangers, bloqueando el ataque volando Mathews mientras lo rodeaba un aura iridiscente, consiguiendo detener el ataque.

\- Chicos aprovechad, yo distraeré a este - dijo lanzándose a por Vrak, chocando las espadas de ambos, Vrak dio un ataque horizontal con su lanza, evitando el golpe este lanzando una esfera de agua a Vrak, distrayendolo.

\- Muy bien chicos listos - dijo Misty asintiendo todos, empezando a activar sus batalladores mientras Mathews se enfrentaba a Vrak en el aire.

\- !Batallador, espíritu Kyogre/Groudon/Darkrai/Xerneas/Tornadus/Kyurem/ Ho-Oh resplandeciente activar, ranger azul/verde/negro/rosa/naranja/blanco/dorado modo guardián/a legendario/a, listo¡ - dijeron concentrándose Trip y moviendo la tierra a sus pies, intentando atrapar a Vrak, pero este solo se elevo mas para evitarlo, Clemont se elevo y creo un pequeño tornado, lanzandolo contra su enemigo, evitándolo por poco, Mathews aprovecho y le dio una estocada, haciendo fuerza para evitar que se moviera, para lanzar Vrak rayos por sus ojos, dándole de lleno a este y haciendo que cayera, Clemont se elevo y se lanzo con sus tonfas a golpear a Vrak, chocando ambos sus armas, consiguiendo hacer retroceder a este, Vrak se lanzo hacia delante y ataco directo con su lanza, dándole a Clemont en el pecho, cuando recibió un "fuego sagrado" directo sobre sus alas, haciéndolas arder, empezando Vrak a descender, siendo atacado por Mathews el cual le dio una estocada la cual bloqueo Vrak con la propia, para Clemont golpearle en la mano, haciendo que soltase su lanza, Misty le hizo una señal a Ash, sacando el cañón eclipse.

\- No dejare que me destruyáis asquerosos rangers - dijo Vrak aterrizando y lanzando una ola de energía verde, evitando los rangers esta, Mathews descendió también y dio una estocada sobre Vrak, el cual escupió ácido directo a los ojos de este, haciéndole retroceder, justo cuando la tierra empezó a moverse a su alrededor, atrapando a Vrak, este intentaba evitarlo, pero la fuerza aumentaba mas y mas, preparándose Misty y Ash para disparar mientras N activaba la forma de Kyurem blanco y los demás sus mejores golpes.

\- !Oscuridad eterna/ataque triple dragón/cañón eclipse fuego¡ - dijeron lanzando N y Gary sus mejores golpes en conjunto al disparo de cañón, dándole directamente a Vrak, el cual salio despedido por los aires, quedando gravemente herido, empezando a balbucear.

\- ¿Co, co, como?, ¿como lo habéis hecho? - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho viendo como su armadura estaba destruida por completo, sus alas inservibles, quedando hecho una pena, los rangers lo miraron listos para darle el golpe final.

\- Vrak no dejaremos que destruyas nuestro hogar - dijo Misty siendo seguida por Ash.

\- Ni que hieras a los inocentes ni tu ni nadie - dijo este viéndose su cuerpo envuelto en llamas, antes de lanzarlas sobre Vrak, el cual sentía como no solo se le quemaba su cuerpo, sino también el alma, explotando ante ellos.

\- Rangers misión cumplida - dijo Misty antes de volver al templo junto a Mathews para atender las heridas en sus ojos.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik se encontraba viendo el combate que habían tenido los rangers con Vrak, pensó en hacerlo crecer, pero no iba a malgastar el poder que tanto le había costado obtener, cuando entro Karnak acompañado de 2 sujetos, el primero era enorme, de unos 3 metros, piel verde, musculoso con una garras mecánica en su brazo derecho, llevaba una armadura de placas de metal negro, sus ojos eran cobrizos y amenazantes, con los colmillos inferiores sobresaliendo, el otro era completamente distinto, era prácticamente humano, excepto que tenia las orejas puntiagudas, pelo negro, piel blanca casi albino, llevaba una coraza de escamas azul oscuro con hombreras idénticas, en un cinturón, llevaba varias bolsas llenas de frascos y una espada curva, fina y delgada, arrodillándose los 3 delante de Seik.

\- ¿Veo que me has triado buenos guerreros Karnak? - dijo asintiendo este - Muy bien, presentaos, luego preparaos para ir a destruir a mis enemigos, atacareis cuando yo diga y no antes - dijo presentándose el monstruo de gran tamaño.

\- Zoy Ghazkull, y nadie que ze ponga en mi camino quedada en pie, loz machacare con mi garra de azero - se presento este con un tono de voz grosero y furibundo ante la idea de no luchar hasta que se lo digan, presentándose luego el otro.

\- Déjeme presentarme absolutisimo señor del cambio, yo me llamo Malus, y no hay nadie mejor con la espada que yo en este ni cualquier otro mundo - se presento arrogantemente, cuando empezó a decir de improvisto - Estúpido Daemon, mas te vale callarte, se que no hay que confiar en el, ..., !cállate Daemon¡ - grito como un loco hablando consigo mismo, algo que solo hizo mostrar una sonrisa en el rostro de Seik.

 **Templo**

Los rangers acababan de volver, siendo observados por sus alternos, los cuales luego miraron a Mathews, acercándose Shizuru para comprobar como estaba.

\- Siéntate ya mismo - le dijo sentándose este intimidado, Shizuru saco un frasco con un liquido brillante y se dispuso a dejar caer unas gotas sobre los ojos de este, gritando de dolor.

\- !Mas cuidado¡ eso escuece - dijo molesto este riendo un poco los rangers, recibiendo una mirada intimidante por parte de esta, cerrando la boca.

\- No te quejes, al menos no es extracto de hoja oscura - dijo estremeciéndose Mathews, cuando el Ash alterno se fijo en el rostro de su homologo, diciendo.

\- ¿Que te preocupa? - le dijo sin reparos negando este con la cabeza, continuando - Somos la misma persona, si no se como me pongo cuando algo me preocupa entonces no me conozco tan bien como pienso - le dijo suspirando este, Misty se fijo en los ojos del ranger dorado, viendo que decía la verdad el ranger amarillo, respondiendo.

\- Sabes de sobra que ocurre preciosa - le dijo Ash a la ranger azul aural, cruzándose de brazos esta - Hace una semana tuve otra visión - dijo en un tono lúgubre poniéndose todos tensos, preguntando el Brock Fuerza pokemon.

\- ¿Que clase de visión? - le pregunto mirándolo todos expectantes, respondiendole Misty primero.

\- Veréis, desde hace tiempo Ash sufre de visiones, viendo lo que Exodus afirma que es un posible futuro - dijo empezando a hablar Ash.

\- ¿Queréis saber de que iba esa visión no? - dijo asintiendo todos - Eramos vencidos por un monstruo con unas alas idénticas a las que tenia Vrak, se que es imposible por que lo hemos vencido, pero tenia las mismas alas, N tu salias volando en llamas, Clemont a ti te aplastaba de un golpe, Gary a ti de dejaba hecho polvo en el suelo, Serena, Trip vosotros erais derrotados por varias ráfagas de energía, incluso Exodus había sido vencido, con su brazo amputado, ¿sigo contando? - pregunto tras tan halagüeña descripción, negando todos con la cabeza ante la idea de una derrota tan aplastante, Misty tuvo un sudor frio diciendo.

\- Ash, yo también tuve ese sueño - dijo poniéndose pálido el ranger dorado, para después acercarse a este y mirarlo fijamente - Sabemos de sobra que tu poder solar puede herir gravemente a Seik, pero no significa que debas librar esta guerra solo - le dijo aunque sabia cual seria su posible destino, abrazándolo con fuerza para susurrarle - Ash, no dejare que mueras, y te prometo que no moriré - le dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de esta, sonrojándose, diciendo la Iris Fuerza pokemon.

\- ¿Os vais a seguir lanzando miraditas u os vais a besar de una vez? - le dijo a ambos sonrojándose todavía mas estos, antes de empezar a correr hacia fuera - !No huyáis que quedemos veros dados un besito¡ - dijo empezando a seguirlos, poniéndose todos a reír, aunque sabían en el fondo que es posible que no volvieran a reír de esa manera.

\- ¿Cuanto tardare en estar listo Shizuru? - le pregunto Mathews a la kitsune, respondiendo esta entre risas por la escena que veía.

\- Alrededor de una semana, con suerte - le respondió suspirando ambos ante esa idea para centrarse en lo que veían

Ha pasado una semana desde la derrota de Vrak, los rangers Fuerza pokemon se encontraban entrenando para adaptarse a todo lo que pusiese hacer Seik, cuando oyeron la alarma sonar, viendo cuidad Cañadorada en Jotho ser atacada por Malus, también se veía ciudad Shalour en Kalos ser atacada por Ghazkull y a Karnak atacar pueblo Lavaridge, en la región Hoenn, mirando también la imagen Shizuru, diciendo.

\- !Esto es muy grave¡, avisare a los rangers - dijo quedándose extrañados los Fuerza pokemon - Quiero decir los de este mundo - dijo suspirando estos, preguntando Cilan.

\- ¿Quienes son esos 2? - pregunto respondiendole Shizuru rápidamente.

\- El grande y verde se llama Ghazkull, es un bruto, un salvaje, en definitiva, una bestia parda capaz de atravesar una puerta blindada con sus puños al desnudo - dijo empezándose todos a estremecer ante la idea de alguien con tanta fuerza física - El otro es Malus, un elfo oscuro en cuyo interior hay encerrado un demonio, cuando el duerme controla su cuerpo el demonio, y cuando esta despierto el, por ello lleva numerosas pócimas que evitan que se duerma, es un espadachín ágil y habilidoso, dicen que puede decapitar a alguien y que este no se de cuenta de que esta muerto hasta una semana después - dijo asintiendo estos, cuando entro Exodus para decir.

\- Con que Ghazkull, Malus y Karnak, Shizuru cuando lleguen los rangers poder aural avísame, por que nos espera una dura pelea - le dijo asintiendo mientras llegaban los rangers, viendo atemorizados la escena, 3 ataques al mismo tiempo, diciendo - Habéis llegado rápido, muy bien tenemos problemas serios, mirad la holo-pantalla - dijo mirando los rangers las imágenes, sabiendo que tendrían que hacer - Muy bien así nos distribuiremos, Rangers Fuerza pokemon, lo mejor es que os enfrentéis a Ghazkull, es extremadamente fuerte, pero no muy rápido ni muy listo, quiero que lo atrapéis, no que lo destruyáis, debe pagar por los crímenes que ha cometido - dijo asintiendo estos - Shizuru, Tomoe, Minato y Yojimbo os encargareis de Malus, al igual que con Ghazkull lo quiero vivo, su destrucción solo liberaría a Be'lakor, el demonio que tiene encerrado en su interior, y eso seria incluso peor - le dijo a estos asintiendo - Rangers, vosotros me ayudareis a derrotar a Karnak, ya va siendo hora de que conozca la justicia y acabar con sus atrocidades - dijo asintiendo estos, mirándose todos antes de disponerse a partir, empezando todos a transformarse.

\- !Iniciar morfosis¡ - dijo el Ash alterno dando la orden a sus compañeros.

\- !Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Pansage/Axew forma ranger, ranger amarillo/azul/marrón/verde/morada listos¡ - dijeron los rangers Fuerza pokemon activando sus poderes, para continuar los rangers Poder aural.

\- !A metamorfosearse, Gyarados/Umbreon/Sylveon/Serperior/Heliolisk/glifo de Ho-Oh metamorfosis, ranger azul/negro/rosa/verde/naranja/blanco/dorado listos¡ - dijeron continuando Shizuru.

\- !Bendición de Kyubi, forma kitsune¡ - dijo esta antes de ordenar Exodus.

\- Nos deseo suerte, que el poder y nuestras auras nos protejan - dijo antes de moverse hacia su objetivo, acompañado de los rangers.

 _Un enemigo vencido, y otro problema mas por enfrentar, pero los rangers tienen razones suficientes para ganar, por que el destino los esperaba._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, aquí acaba este chapter, en el próximo empezara una batalla bastante difícil, les espero, hasta luego.


	52. Capitulo 52, El bruto, el guapo y el mon

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 51: El bruto, el guapo y el monstruo

 **Ciudad Shalour**

En las calles de la ciudad, se veía como la gente luchaba con sus pokemons contra los trasgos, algo que dejo impresionados a los rangers Fuerza pokemon.

\- Las personas de aquí parecen estar dispuestas a luchar en serio - decía Dawn mientras corría hacia el centro de la ciudad acompañada de los demás miembros de su equipo, viendo en medio de una pequeña plaza a su objetivo, Ghazkull se encontraba luchando contra Korrina junto a su Lucario, distrayendo al monstruo, Ghazkull golpeo el suelo con su garra, haciendo temblar todo el lugar, haciendo tambalear a ambos, para embestirlos y lanzarlos contra un muro, disparando Dawn su blaster, volteándose Ghazkull mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver hasta el ultimo de sus amarillentos dientes, empezando el combate.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

En las calles de la ciudad la gente huía disparada de Malus, el cual lanzaba dagas a la gente, las cuales explotaban al mínimo contacto con algo, cuando de repente, Yojimbo apareció delante de el bloqueando con su espada el golpe con la katana, apareciendo el resto de los enviados a por el, respondiendo.

\- Esto sera interesante - dijo empezando a luchar contra ellos, bloqueando Yojimbo los cortes mientras Shizuru y Minato lo atacaban por los flancos, evitando este el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno, sonriendo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

 **Pueblo Lavaridge**

En el pueblo ubicado cerca del volcán, Karnak atemorizaba a la gente, estando heridas por la calle innumerables personas, siendo la victima que tenia delante Flannery, la líder de gimnasio local, cuya ropa se encontraba rasgada por varios puntos, a su lado se encontraba su Torkoal echando humo desafiando al general demoníaco.

\- No pensamos rendirnos ni dejaremos que hieras a mas personas, !Torkoal sofoco¡ - ordeno esta lanzando el pokemon tortuga una gran ráfaga de llamas ardientes, dándole a su objetivo, el cual no pareció inmutarse por la situación, diciendo con sus 3 cabezas.

\- ¿Eso es todo niña? - dijo lanzándose a atacar a pokemon y entrenadora, cuando un haz de luz cegó momentáneamente a Karnak y a la gente que se encontraba en la zona, apareciendo Exodus junto a los rangers en medio de este bloqueando el primero el ataque de Karnak, este llevaba una coraza plateada con numerosas runas escritas, unas botas metálicas que brillaban con un color azul, en su mano derecha llevaba un guantelete dorado con un símbolo en forma de dragón, este miro a Karnak fijamente a los ojos, mientras Gary ayudaba a la líder a huir del lugar junto a su pokemon, poniéndose alrededor de su enemigo para evitar que pudiera herir a mas inocentes.

 **Ciudad Shalour**

En la ciudad, los rangers Fuerza pokemon estaban enfrentándose a Ghazkull, este se encontraba en medio de una calle, levantando un coche con su garra, lanzandolo contra los rangers, rodando por el suelo para evitar ser aplastados, vociferando Ghazkull.

\- !Zois unos azquerozos humanejoz, os deztrozare con ezto¡ - grito agarrando los cimientos de una casa cercana, levantándola sobre su cabeza y luego lanzandola sobre los rangers, los rangers combinaron sus poderes para destruir la casa para evitar ser aplastados, para correr hacia Ghazkull, propinándole Brock un gancho de derecha en la barbilla, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

\- Tienes bastante malhablado - le dijo Brock respondiendole Ghazkull.

\- Ezto zera divertido - dijo empezando ambos a luchar a puño limpio, mientras los demás rangers se dispersaban para proteger a los civiles cercanos de posibles objetos que saliesen volando y de los trasgos que quedaban.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

El combate contra Malus proseguía en las calles de la ciudad, Shizuru lanzaba estocadas por el frente mientras Yojimbo lo atacaba por un flanco, rodando por el suelo su oponente lanzándose al ataque ambos ninjas, bloqueando sus incesantes ataques con su espada, mientras reía de manera burlona desconcentrando a sus oponentes.

\- Deberías dejar de luchar Malus - le ordeno deteniéndose todos antes estas palabras - ¿Que evitara que Seik te destruya cuando dejes de serle útil? - le dijo empezando a reír este - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? - le dijo algo irritada.

\- Pues que parece que no me conoces, puede intentar destruirme, pero me temo que eso no le servirá de nada - dijo quedándose quieto unos segundos como empezando a murmurar por lo bajo, gritando - !Cállate Daemon¡, muy bien, creo que lo mejor sera que os enfrentéis a "el" - dijo cogiendo un frasco de una bolsa en su cinturón, empezando todos a correr para evitar que bebiera el contenido, bloqueando Malus con su espada los ataques de Yojimbo, Minato y Shizuru, quitandole de la mano el frasco Tomoe con un disparo de su arco, empujando a sus oponentes y cogiendo otro frasco bebiéndolo rápidamente, empezándose a convulsionar su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, los 4 guerreros se acercaron con cautela cuando este se levanto de repente con los ojos completamente abiertos, siendo ahora totalmente negros.

\- Cuidado chicos, creo que la cosa se pone realmente fea - dijo Shizuru cuando Malus lanzo una enorme bola de fuego verde sobre todos, evitando estos el daño por muy poco - Malus se ha echo mas fuerte - dijo confundida respondiendole este.

\- Malus no se encuentra disponible, pero descuidad, Be'lakor os dada lo que pedís, la muerte - dijo este lanzando varios rayos hacia ellos, haciéndolos retroceder.

 **Pueblo Lavarigde**

Exodus se encontraba distrayendo a Karnak, chocando su espada con las hachas de su enemigo, este lanzo un hachazo en cruz sobre el, evitando el golpe y dándole una estocada en un hombro, los rangers se encontraban detrás terminando de activar sus batalladores.

\- !Ranger azul/negro/verde/naranja/rosa/blanco/dorado modo guardián legendario, listo¡ - dijeron terminando de activarlos, ordenando Misty sacar sus armas.

\- !Guardián de los mares/alabarda de poder/martillo continente/aero-tonfas/cetro de luz/katana sombría/Hoja solar¡ - dijeron sacando sus armas y lanzándose al ataque, Misty y N embistieron con sus armas, bloqueando los golpes Karnak con sus hachas, lanzándose Clemont y Trip al ataque, agarrando los brazos de su enemigo, aprovechando Serena para intentar golpearle con su cetro, pero Karnak bloqueo el golpe con sus bocas, lanzando a Serena hacia atrás, Ash y Exodus corrieron hacia este golpeando sus hachas, destruyéndolas, para Karnak golpear el suelo con brazos haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor, antes de empezar a reír de manera maníaca.

\- Hacia mucho que alguien no me hacia usar mi mejor hacha, espero os sintáis listos para lo que os espera - dijo este sacando la gran hacha que llevaba a su espalda, golpeando el suelo con su filo, creando una grite en este que empezó a extenderse, golpeando Trip el suelo también para crear otra grieta y evitar que esta se tragase el pueblo, continuando el combate.

 **Ciudad Shalour**

Brock continuaba luchando contra Ghazkull, golpeando este el suelo mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia las afueras, encontrando lo que buscaba, este dio un salto y arranco los cables de alta tensión, dejando a varias partes de la ciudad sin corriente eléctrica, para después lanzar un extremo de cada cable hacha un par de rocas, quedando atadas, empezando a usarlas como arma.

\- Creo que tendré que aumentar la potencia, !modo evolución, ranger Steelix¡ - dijo este activando el siguiente nivel de su morpher, aunque podría usar todo su poder, prefería reservar fuerzas para Seik y lo que tuviera que enfrentar ese día, lanzándose al combate, Ghazkull ataco con sus armas improvisadas, bloqueando Brock ambas agarrándolas con las manos, llegando sus compañeros en ese momento, viendo la destrucción que ya se había causado, pasando a su siguiente nivel de poder, para ayudar a Brock en su lucha.

\- No creaiz que podreiz venzerme eztupidoz rangerz - vocifero Ghazkull lanzandole otro golpe a su oponente, el cual agarro ambas rocas y empezó a moverlas lanzando lanzando a Ghazkull lejos de allí, controlando Cilan las plantas cercanas para inmovilizar a su enemigo, para Dawn lanzarle un disparo y dejarlo inconsciente, diciendo el Ash alterno.

\- Chicos hay que llevarlo hacia el templo, tenemos otros asuntos de los que ocuparnos - ordeno asintiendo todos antes de teletransportarse el y todo su equipo junto al enemigo.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik estaba observando cada una de las batallas, viendo como habían atrapado a Ghazkull, para centrarse en los otros 2 combates.

\- No creo que ninguno triunfe, pero todo ese sufrimiento y desesperación me serán útiles en su momento - dijo en voz baja continuando con lo que hacia.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

Yojimbo se encontraba bloqueando un rayo lanzado por Be'lakor, aprovechando los demás para atacar con sus mejores golpes, creando este una barrera a su alrededor, devolviendo los ataques, saltando cada uno de ellos para evitar el ser alcanzados, mientras Yojimbo se lanzaba a por su oponente, chocando su katana con la espada curva, este dio un tajo horizontal, evitando el golpe el poseído levitando y lanzando varios rayos, destruyendo varios vehículos, haciendo que la gente que seguía por la zona empezase a correr presa del pánico, viéndose en el rostro de este una gran diversión por causar tanto terror.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo, jutsu de fuego, !llamas trepadoras¡ - dijo Minato creando varias llamas que se movían como si fueran enredaderas, empezando a apresar a su enemigo, liberándose este con una onda de energía, deshaciendolas sin problemas, apretando los puños Minato ante la situación, Shizuru miro a Tomoe y ambas se lanzaron al ataque, disparando la segunda numerosas flechas a este y Shizuru varias bolas de fuego azul, desapareciendo del lugar y volviendo a aparecer detrás de Tomoe, dándole una estocada por la espalda, rodando por el suelo y gritando de dolor, poniéndose Minato al lado para comprobar su estado, mirando furioso a su enemigo.

 **Pueblo Lavarigde**

Ash se encontraba delante de Karnak, mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban a apagar los fuegos que se habían ocasionado por la ciudad, este miraba a su enemigo de 3 cabezas fijamente, antes de usar su mejor ataque.

\- !Sufre la ira del fuego, bombardeo ardiente¡ - dijo lanzando una gigantesca llamarada sobre su enemigo, el cual bloqueo el poderoso ataque con su hacha, dispersándolo, cuando varios rayos cayeron sobre el monstruo, Ash se giro para ver a Brock, Cilan y su alterno listos para combatir, reuniéndose los demás rangers poder aural y Exodus, sabiendo por que estaban allí, Karnak se empezó a quitar el polvo que había sobre su cuerpo, como si el rayo no le hubiera hecho nada.

\- Rangers, me temo que Karnak es completamente inmune a todos los ataques elementales, a la magia y al chakra, debemos buscar la manera de enfrentarlo, y la única posible es el combate, así que, !a por el¡ - explico y luego ordeno a los presentes atacar, rodeando y golpeando desde todos los ángulos a su enemigo, el cual bloqueaba y esquivaba los golpes con maestría, Gary le propino una estocada por un lado, bloqueando con la empuñadura de su arma el golpe y desviándolo para intentar darle a Misty, pero esta salto evitando la estocada y propino un golpe con su arma sobre su enemigo, el cual agarro esta con su mandíbula derecha y la lanzo unos metros hacia atrás, ambos Ash le atacaron de frente, dando un mortal hacia atrás este y golpeando el suelo con fuerza con el filo de su arma, haciendo a todos caer al suelo, reincorporándose estos rápidamente, para volver al ataque.

 **Ciudad Cañadorada**

Be'lakor bombardeaba todo lo que encontraba con sus infernales llamas, mientras los guerreros se movían a su alrededor intentando herirlo y dejarlo sin sentido, cuando varios disparos le dieron por detrás, apareciendo Dawn e Iris alternas, las cuales miraban fijamente al poseído, el cual se giro para mirarlas fijamente, antes de disparar varios rayos hacia estas, aprovechando Tomoe y Minato para atacarle, quitandole la espada, Yojimbo se concentro y lanzo una ola de energía azul la cual hizo caer al enemigo, gruñendo por sus adentros.

\- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? - pregunto Dawn asintiendo Shizuru, disparando varias veces sobre este, aprovechando la kitsune para conjurar unas cadenas de fuego fantasmal las cuales atraparon a Malus, el cual empezó a acumular fuerzas para liberarse.

\- Esto es para mi - dijo Iris extendiendo sus brazos y cogiendo la espada de su enemigo y después tele-transportándola al templo, pero Be'lakor se libero de sus ataduras con su fuerza de voluntad, para empezar a lanzar mas llamas hacia los guerreros y rangers, bloqueándolas Dawn con "hidrobomba", mientras Tomoe disparaba varias flechas con su arco, empezando a volar este para evitar los disparos, mientras Yojimbo apretaba los puños con furia ante la idea de no poder atacar a su enemigo.

\- !Baja y lucha como un hombre cobarde¡ - le grito el medio-nightlok al elfo oscuro poseído, el cual pareció ofenderse ante esa acusación, para descender y dispararle una bola de fuego, la cual corto por la mitad con su katana, para después saltar y lanzarse sobre el elfo, el cual bloqueo con sus manos el ataque, para aparecer a su espalda Shizuru y golpeándole con la vaina de su arma en la nuca, dejandole completamente inconsciente, acercándose todos los demás para encadenarlo y llevarlo a las celdas del templo.

\- Retirémonos, los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda - ordeno Shizuru yéndose de allí todos para ser enviados a pueblo Lavarigde, donde les esperaba otra dura batalla.

 **Cueva Maldita**

Seik observaba algo molesto como su segundo sirviente había caído, aunque no le gustaba la idea de ir perdiendo, sabia que aquello era inevitable, suspirando para decir en voz baja.

\- No importa, la energía demoníaca liberada me sera útil para liberar todo mi poder - dijo mientras se ponía a ver el combate que ocurría entre su mejor guerrero y los rangers.

 **Pueblo Lavaridge**

Exodus bloqueaba los golpes con hacha de Karnak con su espada, mientras los rangers le atacaban por todos los lados, esquivándolos gracias a su visión de 360º, poniéndose Ash y Clemont a sus lados.

\- !"Destello"¡ - gritaron ambos usando el cegador ataque, dejando a 2 de sus cabezas cegadas atacando Brock con su arma en el estomago, aturdiendolo unos instantes, dándole tiempo a los rangers poder aural a combinar sus armas originales.

\- !Cañón aural astral, fuego¡ - dijeron estos disparando el cañón, el cual impacto de lleno sobre Karnak, destruyendo la coraza echa de huesos que llevaba, llegando en ese mismo momento también el resto de los rangers Fuerza pokemon ademas de los alumnos de Exodus, poniéndose todos delante de su enemigo, cuyos ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, rugiendo lleno de furia.

\- Preparaos rangers, me temo que ahora empieza la parte mas dura del combate - dijo mientras Karnak se lanzaba a una velocidad superior a la de antes sobre Exodus, el cual esquivo el golpe por un pelo, chocando el hacha contra el suelo y haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor, Misty le embistió junto a N, bloqueando ambos ataques con su hacha y lanzandolos por los aires, para empezar a correr contra sus enemigos y atacarlos a todos, hiriéndolos sin problemas.

\- Se ha hecho mas fuerte - dijo Ash llevándose la mano al hombro izquierdo, mientras Karnak lo miraba con su cabeza izquierda y vigilaba a Exodus con la derecha.

\- Y también mas rápido - dijo Misty mientras se levantaba del suelo fijándose en como la furia de su enemigo lo había hecho mas poderoso, este empezó a gruñir antes de abalanzarse sobre Shizuru como un lobo sobre su presa, dándole a una ilusión, entonces, Exodus junto a Yojimbo y Brock corrieron para agarrar a su enemigo entre los 3 e inmovilizarlo como podían.

\- Tenéis que atacar - dijo mientras intentaba agarrar la cabeza a Karnak Exodus, los rangers poder aural tenían reparos en atacar a su maestro y aliados, lanzándose Misty la primera para golpear el hacha con su arma, intentando destruirla, sus compañeros se movieron y empezaron a atacar a su enemigo, el cual con un esfuerzo inhumano se deshizo de sus oponentes, lanzandolos varios metros en todas direcciones, para correr hacia su arma y sostenerla con fuerza entre sus garras.

\- Si combinamos nuestros mejores golpes podríamos con el - dijo Misty mientras todos se miraban entre si, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, Trip junto a Brock y Cilan movieron todas las plantas y la tierra posibles para enterrar a Karnak, consiguiendo enterrarlo hasta la cintura mientras Exodus conjuraba una especie de circulo de runas y lo invocaba justo debajo de este.

\- El es inmune a la magia, pero esto debería retenerlo el tiempo suficiente - dijo sacando Ash y Misty el cañón eclipse, los rangers Fuerza pokemon se prepararon para lanzar sus mejores golpes, al igual que todos los demás.

\- !Cañón eclipse, fuego¡ - dijeron los rangers poder aural disparando.

\- !Jutsu de rayo, lluvia de rayos infinitos¡ - dijo el Ash alterno lanzando una lluvia de rayos sobre su enemigo.

\- !Jutsu de agua, lluvia divina¡ - conjuro Dawn lanzando una lluvia de agua sagrada sobre el monstruoso ser, siendo igualada por los demás miembros de su equipo.

\- !Jutsu de fuego, shuriken llameante¡ - conjuro Minato lanzando un shuriken de llamas rojas.

\- !Jutsu de viento, huracán afilado¡ - llamo Tomoe convocando un viento tan afilado que contaba todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

\- !Ola purificadora del Sanzu¡ - conjuro Yojimbo a las sacrílegas aguas del rio hogar de los nightlok, convirtiéndolas en una agua capaz de limpiar todo mal.

\- !Legión de zorros fantasmales¡ - invoco Shizuru apareciendo los fantasmas de innumerables zorros los cuales corrieron y se lanzaron a arrollar a Karnak, todos los ataques se combinaron en un poderoso haz de luz el cual intento detener Karnak con el filo de su hacha, acabando desintegrado debido a la potencia de esta, no quedando ni rastro de este.

\- Rangers, misión cumplida, el mundo ha sido purificado de todo mal - dijo Exodus el cual veía como debido a la potencia del ataque nada podría traer de entre los muertos a Karnak, siendo imposible que se volviera gigante.

 **Cueva Maldita**

En la cueva Seik había visto como su general era vencido, estaba a punto de ver como sus enemigos quedaban al limite de sus fuerzas, al borde de la derrota, pero no debía gastar sus fuerzas inútilmente.

\- Bravo rangers, bravo Exodus, habéis ganado esta batalla, pero la guerra no se ha decidido aun, pronto yo mismo me enfrentare a ustedes, y no solo os destruiré a vosotros, sino también las esperanzas de este insignificante mundo - dijo mientras empezaba a concentrar su energía otra vez, acumulando todo su poder antes de la ultima batalla.

 **Templo**

En una cámara llena de extraños aparatos, se encontraban presos Malus y Ghazkull, encadenados de pies y manos por cadenas creadas con su propio poder.

\- !Zakadme de aquí azkerozoz humanejoz, os arrancare los huezoz y los uzare pa'hazerme un puchero, con vueztros pellejoz me limpiare el ... - decía siendo amordazado por Mathews rápidamente antes de que acabase, quedándose por los improperios soltados todos con la boca abierta.

\- Hay damas delante, cuida tu lenguaje malhablado - dijo Mathews mientras se disponían a hablar con Malus.

\- Nos habéis encerrado a mi y a este bruto, pero vuestro verdadero enemigo sigue libre, y todos sabemos que no podéis evitar enfrentaros a el, me temo que ese es el destino - dijo el elfo oscuro de manera enigmática, aunque todos sabían el significado de esas palabras.

\- Rangers, habéis hecho un trabajo extraordinario, gracias a vosotros Karnak al fin ha sido derrotado, pero ese elfo tiene razón, Seik esta hay fuera, esperando para la lucha definitiva, descansad todos, por que me temo que muy pronto tendremos que lidiar con el padre de todos los problemas - dijo Exodus empezando cada uno a volver a las habitaciones que les habían asignado o a sus hogares.

\- Maestro, ¿Cree que podemos derrotar a Seik? - pregunto algo asustada Shizuru, este miro a los ojos de su alumna, comprendiendo sus miedos.

\- Ni siquiera el saber el futuro serviría en este caso Shizuru, pero no podemos dejarnos vencer, somos la ultima esperanza de este mundo, si Seik completa sus planes, todo estará perdido, con conseguir que no atraviese el portal ganaríamos tiempo, enfrentaremos a Seik justo donde se abrirá este, le esperaremos, y atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos - le dijo ocultando sus propias inquietudes, yéndose Shizuru a descansar, saliendo de la sala Exodus hacia donde estaba el Oráculo, para consultarle.

 _Los rangers tendrán que enfrentar la mayor batalla de todas, el destino así lo quiere, mas el resultado es incierto._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, en el próximo chapter empieza la batalla final contra Seik, el la cual veréis todo su poder en acción, gracias por estar siguiéndome todo este año, por que casi ha pasado uno, también pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, he estado ocupado y aun lo estoy, también gracias a Xanatrix742 por dejarme usar a los rangers de su fic "Power rangers Fuerza Pokemon", hasta luego estimados lectores, nos leemos.


	53. Capitulo 53, el fin de todos los tiempos

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

Capitulo 52: El fin de todos los tiempos, 1ª parte

 **La hora mas oscura**

 **Ciudad Cerulean**

En la ciudad era de noche, casi madrugada, en su cuarto, Misty se encontraba vistiendo mientras pensaba en aquello que estaba por ocurrir, pensó en despedirse de sus seres queridos, pero eso solo la haría dudar, por lo que con gran congoja en su corazón, salio de la habitación y descendió las escaleras lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, siendo sorprendida en el comedor por Daisy, que se encontraba sentada allí en una silla.

\- ¿Supongo que no puedo evitar de ningún modo que vayas a luchar? - le pregunto su hermana asintiendo la líder del equipo, Daisy miro a su hermana antes de suspirar, levantarse de la silla y abrazar a la menor de sus hermanas - El destino es cruel en estos casos - le susurro al oído mientras varias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, para ponerse delante y agarrarla por los brazos - Se que el mundo esta en buenas manos, te deseo suerte - le dijo poniéndose emotiva la ranger azul, devolviendole el abrazo y diciéndole.

\- Se que soy horrible demostrando mis sentimientos hermana, pero os quiero a ti y a todas - le dijo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta de casa y tele-transportarse al templo, viéndolo todo desde la ventana la mayor de las hermanas.

\- Arceus, no dejes que le pase nada - dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras y volver a su cama.

 **Pueblo Paleta**

En el laboratorio, Gary se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo una carta mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban, estaba a punto de hacer algo que le desgarraba el corazón, no sabia como iba a acabar todo esto, pero sabia que quedarse hay quieto no serviría de nada, bajo con cuidado las escaleras y salio de la casa.

En otra parte del pueblo, Ash estaba acariciando a Pikachu mientras se ajustaba las gafas, este parecía saber lo que iba a pasar y pretendía acompañar a su entrenador, negando este con la cabeza mientras miraba al pokemon a los ojos, agachándose y acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Pikachu, no puedo dejarte venir, si me pasase algo, ¿quien cuidaría de mis padres?, necesito que te quedes y los tranquilices, te lo pido no como tu entrenador, sino como tu amigo - le dijo saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras, encontrándose a su padre delante de la puerta, con la cabeza agachada, pensativo, para después fijarse en su hijo.

\- ¿Por que el destino de nuestro mundo, tenia que acabar en las manos de mi único hijo? - dijo casi suplicando a los cielos para cambiar ese hecho.

\- Papa, no te preocupes, volveré - le dijo abrazándolo antes de disponerse a bajar la puerta, cuando oyó una voz detrás de el.

\- Ten cuidado tesoro - le dijo esa voz, volteándose para ver a su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos, una imagen que hacia romperse el corazón de Ash, este salio de la casa corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, intentando evitar pensar en todo lo que estaba en juego, mientras sus padres se abrazaban y miraban como su hijo iba a cumplir su inevitable destino.

 **Pueblo Boceto**

Era recién entrada la noche en Kalos, Serena se encontraba en su habitación, recién terminada de cambiar de ropa, con un sobre en la mano, poniéndose a descender las escaleras, dejando el sobre encima de la mesa del comedor, saliendo algo nerviosa de esta, dolida por tener que dejar sola a su madre en tan malos momentos.

 **Ciudad Luminalia**

Clemont estaba en su habitación, saliendo de esta con cuidado, para mirar la habitación donde dormía su hermana, entrando con cuidado de no despertarla, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- "Descansa hermanita, Arceus, protegela a ella y a mi padre si me pasase algo" - pensó para si antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la puerta, saliendo de casa.

En el dormitorio de Meyer, este dormía nervioso, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta, viendo entrar a Bonnie, la cual parecía preocupada por algo.

\- ¿Que te ocurre Bonnie? - le pregunto lanzándose esta a sus brazos.

\- Clemont no esta - le dijo sabiendo este lo que pasaba.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

En un pequeño piso de la ciudad, N estaba saliendo de entre las sabanas de su cama, empezándose a vestir, cuando una mano salio de entre las sabanas y lo agarro del brazo.

\- N, ¿en serio tienes que hacer esto? - le pregunto Touko tapándose con las sabanas.

\- Touko, una parte de mi desea quedarse a tu lado en estos momentos finales, pero, pudiendo evitar el fin del mundo, seria egoísta por mi parte, que quiero preciosa - le dijo terminando de vestirse, esta se acerco con cuidado de no quedar "a la vista" y le dio un beso.

\- Tu solo vuelve - le dijo antes de irse N del dormitorio, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

En otra parte de la región de Unova, Trip dejaba una nota sobre un escritorio en lo que parecía ser su dormitorio, saltando por la ventana yéndose de allí.

 **Templo**

En la sala de computadoras, Exodus esperaba a la llegada de los rangers junto a Calisto, Azmuth y ambos Mewtwo, con su armadura puesta y limpiando el filo de su espada, cuando entro Yojimbo seguido de los rangers Fuerza pokemon, los cuales empezaron a hablar entre si sobre la estrategia que seguirían, entrando Shizuru y Mathews, la primera llevaba su traje ninja y el segundo su armadura, a los pocos minutos entraron Tomoe y Minato, ambos con ropas ninjas.

\- ¿Cuanto van a tardar esos rangers? - pregunto algo impaciente el Ash alterno mientras sus compañeros lo intentaban tranquilizar, cuando se tele-transportaron los rangers poder aural en la sala, empezando a hablar Exodus.

\- Ahora que estamos todos, explicare nuestro plan de ataque, lo primero que haremos sera activar nuestros máximos niveles de poder, luego procederemos a atacarlo, nuestro objetivo prioritario es evitar que pueda llegar a hacerse con el poder contenido en el Cristal de los malditos, de ocurrir, ninguna criatura podría enfrentarlo, atacad con todo lo que tengáis, ¿alguna pregunta? - dijo este levantando el brazo Gary.

\- Suena mas a una declaración de objetivos que a un plan, se de sobra que con sus poderes es casi imposible predecir que ocurrirá, pero cero que eso es demasiado inexacto - exclamo este empezando todos a murmurar entre si, callando a todos Misty.

\- No podemos desconcentrarnos ahora, debemos mantener la mente clara, opino que nos vayamos cuanto antes - dijo asintiendo todos, yéndose de allí dejando a ambos Mewtwo, Calisto y Azmuth al cargo de todo.

 **Portopolis**

En el bosque cercano de la ciudad, se encontraba reunida toda la gente que la habitaba, entre ellos se veían a varios pokemon rangers, ademas de al trió desgracias, los cuales gravaban toda la ciudad con miedo con su cámara de vídeo, todos observaban desde la lejanía lo que era su hogar.

En la calle principal de la gran ciudad, los rangers llegaron (ya transformados) acompañados de todos aquellos que librarían esa batalla, los edificios eran altos, superando en varios casos las 30 plantas, con varios pasos elevados en la ciudad, atravesando 2 de estos la plaza principal, cuando todo pareció oscurecerse, los rangers miraron si era el eclipse, pero aun tardaría un tiempo, para ver como aparecía Seik envuelto en llamas negras delante de ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente, poniéndose Exodus delante de todos.

\- Descuida, aun no es el momento de destruidos a todos, antes os haré sufrir lentamente - dijo poniéndose todos furiosos ante esa afirmación.

\- Si no te has dado cuenta te superamos en numero - dijo Ash empezando Seik a acercar su mano a su espalda, como si fuera a sacar algo.

\- Cuidado podría planear algo - dijo Misty poniéndose todos en guardia, cuando Seik saco el fragmento de la piedra de las sombras que poseía.

\- Es cierto me superáis en numero, pero hay un dicho humano que dice mas vale calidad que cantidad, ¿no? - dijo confundiendo durante unos instantes a los presentes - Escuchadme aguas corruptas del Sanzu, tierra maldita de Obscuran, aires ponzoñosos del Averno y llamas del infierno, mostradles a estos insignificantes mortales el poder del mal, !ascensión demoníaca¡ - dijo atrayendo toda la energía maligna que habían liberado sus generales y monstruos en cada batalla librada, empezandola a absorber y verse envuelto en una enorme masa de oscuridad, Clemont iba a dispararle con sus pistolas, pero lo detuvo Exodus.

\- Si le atacamos mientras realiza ese ritual solo lo haremos mas fuerte, debemos activar nuestros máximos niveles de poder ahora - dijo desenvainando su espada y preparándose para la lucha.

\- !Modo sabio¡ - conjuraron los rangers Fuerza pokemon activando sus máximos niveles de poder, un nivel propio de un maestro ninja.

\- !Bendición de Kyubi¡ - dijo Shizuru adoptando su forma de kitsune, al tiempo de preparaba su ninja-to.

\- !Agua cuna de la vida, tierra cimientos del mundo, aire emblema de la libertad, fuego dador de la iluminación, dadme vuestro poder¡ - proclamo Mathews adquiriendo el poder de todos los elementos, al tiempo que apuntaba con su espada a Seik.

\- !Batallador espíritu Kyogre activar, ranger azul modo guardiana legendaria del agua, lista¡

\- !Batallador espíritu Darkrai activar, ranger negro modo guardián legendario de la oscuridad, listo¡

\- !Batallador espíritu Groudon activar, ranger verde modo guardián legendario de la tierra, listo¡

\- !Batallador espíritu Xerneas activar, ranger rosa modo guardiana legendaria de la luz, lista¡

\- !Batallador espíritu Tornadus activar, ranger verde modo guardián legendario del viento, listo¡

\- !Batallador espíritu Kyurem activar, ranger blanco modo guardia legendario del poder del dragón, listo¡

\- !Batallador espíritu Ho-Oh resplandeciente activar, ranger dorado modo guardián legendario del fuego y el sol, listo¡

Fueron activando sus batalladores los rangers poder aural desplegando su poder, cuando aquella esfera de tinieblas se disperso, apareciendo Seik en su nueva forma, ahora tenia forma demoníaca, media 3 metros, sus alas estaban llenas de plumas negras, tenia puesta una coraza carmesí con 3 cabezas de lobo, ademas de hombreras del mismo color con también 3 cabezas de lobo, sus piernas eran monstruosas, idénticas a las de una bestias hechas de metal, tenia una larga cola que acababa en un filo curvo como una espada, sus garras eran enormes, y portaba en cada una una espada en forma de gancho, por ultimo su rostro era digno del mismo Diablo, sus ojos ardían en llamas verdes, tenia un par de enormes cuernos sobre su frente, estando levemente encorvado, este miro a sus enemigos, empezando a reír de manera que parecía que hablasen varias personas.

\- Bueno rangers, veamos de que sois capaces - dijo haciéndose gigante.

En las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque, la gente veia como Seik se hacia gigante, empezando a gritar de terror y a llorar los niños presas del miedo, mientras el trió desgracias se abrazaba paralizados de terror, en la ciudad, los rangers decidieron invocar a sus zords.

\- !Zord Pikachu evolución, zord Raichu/zord Piplup evolución, zord Empoleon/zord Onix evolución, zord Steelix/zord Axew evolución, zord Haxorus/zord Pansage evolución, zord Simisage listo¡, !combinación de zord, Gran Arceus Megazord modo evolución¡ - dijeron los rangers Fuerza pokemon combinando sus zords.

\- !Zord Gyarados, Blastoise y Tirtouga venid¡ - llamo Misty a sus zords.

\- !Zord Umbreon, Metagross y Cranidos os necesito¡ - convoco Gary a sus zords.

\- !Zord Serperior, Aegislash y Tiramtrum venid¡

\- !Zord Heliolisk, Luxray y Anorith ayudadme¡

\- !Zord Sylveon, Togekiss, Piroar y Omastar necesito vuestra ayuda¡

\- Zord Reshiram, Zekrom y Aeroractyl apoyadnos en la batalla¡

!Zord Tauros ven a mi¡ - llamo Ash al único zord que podía en esos momentos combinar.

\- !Combinación de zords, megazord poder aural aéreo armado, megazord artillería aural modo blindaje oceánico, megazord Caballero dragón, megazord ancestral aural listos¡ - combinaron sus zords los rangers poder aural, pilotandolos para disponerse a luchar contra Seik, el cual sonrió con malicia antes de lanzarse a atacar a los 5 megazords.

\- Veamos de que son capaces vuestros juguetitos - dijo dando una estocada al Caballero dragón, el cual bloqueo el golpe en el ultimo segundo, para moverse a una velocidad extrema y golpear al gran Arceus megazord y al ancestral aural, haciéndolos retroceder dañados.

\- Es muy rápido - dijo preocupada Serena ante la velocidad de su enemigo, el cual disparo un rayo de energía rojo hacia el artillería megazord, el cual se estremeció ante ese ataque, disparando el artillería megazord sus cañones contra Seik, el cual no pareció inmutarse, antes de elevarse y empezar a brillar con una luz azul.

\- !Lluvia de plumas espada¡ - expreso Seik lanzando las plumas de sus alas convirtiéndose estas en espadas que empezaron a impactar directamente sobre los megazords, volando el megazord poder aural, el Caballero dragón y el ancestral aural para ponerse formando un triangulo alrededor de este para atacarlo desde el frente y los flancos, golpeándole en las alas y la cabeza, empezando a transformar Seik las nubes en ácido que empezó a mover hacia los megazords, los cuales volaron evitando el ácido, mientras el artillería megazord disparaba a Seik desde tierra, este se lanzo contra los megazord que se encontraban en tierra, golpeando al megazord evolución con sus espadas, quedando los ganchos en un hombro y en la cintura, despedazandolo y derrotándolo, para girarse mientras combinaba ambas espadas en una lanza con forma de rostro demoníaco, girándose y atravesando con esta al megazord artillería aural, dejándolo in-operativo, para volverse a elevar y lanzarse a por los que quedaban.

\- Hay viene - dijo Misty desde el megazord poder aural preparándose para lo peor, Seik ascendió a gran velocidad, haciendo girar en el sitio a los megazords, el megazord poder aural ataco y golpeo en un talón a Seik, respondiendole este con el filo de su cola, dañandolo de gravedad, el Caballero dragón lo agarro por detrás, inmovilizándolo y atacándolo el megazord ancestral aural.

\- !Lluvia de meteoritos¡ - disparo el megazord ancestral aural soltándose el Caballero dragón para impactar directamente a Seik, transformando Seik sus espadas en un hacha que decapito rápidamente al megazord Caballero, descendiendo N con sus alas, el megazord poder aural ataco con su espada, rompiéndose el filo tras chocar con su armadura, el megazord ancestral se lanzo y le embistió a Seik en el torso, transformando el filo de su cola en una bola con pinchos y aplastando la cabeza del megazord ancestral, saltando los rangers que la pilotaban en paracaídas.

\- Todos han caído menos nosotros Gary, ¿bajamos o luchamos? - le pregunto empezándose a preocupar la ranger azul, negando con la cabeza - Muy bien lucharemos hasta el final - dijo embistiendo a Seik en la cabeza, atravesando al megazord con su espada, empezando a caer en picado saltando los rangers de este, antes de desaparecer el megazord mientras caía, extrañándose Minato.

\- ¿No deberian explotar al caer? - pregunto extrañado negando Exodus.

\- Antes si, ahora cuando sufren daños graves son tele-transportados con la energía que les queda de vuelta al templo - respondió cayendo los rangers que quedaban, juntándose los rangers poder aural para desplegar a su megazord mas poderoso.

\- No nos queda otra chicos, !zord Kyogre y Articuno os necesito¡ - dijo Misty para después llamar a sus zords, embistiendo estos sobre Seik.

\- !Zord Tornadus y Zapdos os necesito¡

\- !Zord Groudon ven a mi¡

\- !Zord Kyudem prestame tu fuerza¡

\- !Zord Xerneas necesito tu poder¡

\- !Zord Darkrai ven en mi ayuda¡

\- !Zord Ho-Oh, zord Moltres y zord Lugia os necesito¡ - llamo Ash a sus zords, los cuales empezaron a sobrevolar la zona mientras Seik les disparaba rayos, evitándolos sin problemas.

\- !Combinación de zords, Megazord maestro aural modo señor elemental listo¡ - dijeron terminando la combinación, viendo el resplandeciente megazord todos los presentes, como si de una llama de esperanza fuera en aquel mar de maldad.

\- Espero que este a la altura rangers - dijo Seik antes de elevarse, siendo seguido por el megazord, el cual volaba a una velocidad similar a la de este, chocando contra este y aturdiendolo, quedando en frente el uno del otro, empezando a chocar ambos sus armas, bloqueando los golpes con espada de su enemigo con su escudo de energía el megazord, pero Seik golpeo con su cola como si fuera un látigo, agarrando esta con todas sus fuerzas el megazord, para, en un esfuerzo aun mayor, arrancársela y usándola para golpear a Seik en el torso.

\- Este combate es de lo mas especiado que he visto en mucho tiempo, una receta llena de sorpresas - dijo Cilan viendo el combate desde tierra, aunque querría ayudar al igual que el resto, no debían malgastar energías en lo que era sin duda alguna, solo un tanteo entre Seik y ellos.

De vuelta en las alturas, el megazord golpeaba sin cesar sobre Seik, el cual ni se molestaba en esquivarlos, chocando continuamente contra la armadura de este, sin causar ningún daño.

\- Así no haremos nada, tenemos que usar nuestro mejor golpe - dijo N sabiendo que no llegarían a ninguna parte a ese ritmo.

\- Eso dejaría casi sin energía nuestro megazord, pero es posible que no quede otra a este ritmo - dijo Serena golpeando el megazord aun a Seik por todo el cuerpo, para volar hacia atrás de Seik e intentar arrancarle las alas, pero este desplegó varias púas en su espalda, forzando al megazord a quitarse.

\- Si no podemos arrancarlas, deberemos cortarlas - dijo Misty asintiendo todos ante lo que iban a hacer - Espero no equivocarme con esto - se dijo en voz baja esta mientras acumulaba energía el megazord en el filo de su espada.

\- !Ataque final, estocada divina¡ - dijeron los rangers al unisono desatando el poderoso golpe, moviéndose Seik para que no le alcanzase en las alas, dándole en la armadura formándose un gran destello que cegó a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Lo conseguimos? - pregunto Ash mientras recuperaba la visión, viendo como el golpe solo había causado una grieta en la coraza de este, empezando a reír Seik como un maníaco.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo a modo de burla mientras volvía a crecerla la cola, los rangers intentaron mover el megazord, pero este no respondía a los comandos.

\- Apenas le queda energía - dijo asustada Serena viendo como Seik empezaba a acumular energía en sus garras.

\- Espero os guste este ataque rangers, !rayo de malevolencia¡ - dijo lanzando un haz de energía diabólica atravesando al megazord causando explosiones por toda su superficie, dejando un enorme agujero en medio de este, empezando a caer hacia abajo.

\- !Chicos saltad¡ - dijo Trip negando todos ante lo que suponía - Alguien debe mantener los mandos para evitar una catástrofe, no vale la pena que nos sacrifiquemos todos - dijo expulsando a todos del megazord, el cual cayo sobre la ciudad, aplastando varios edificios, los rangers poder aural estaban junto al megazord, acercándose los rangers Fuerza pokemon junto a Exodus y el resto, cuando una barrera de energía apareció y evito el paso a Exodus y a sus aliados y alumnos, descendiendo Seik volviendo a su tamaño original, alejando a los rangers Fuerza pokemon de allí y aislando a los Power rangers poder aural.

\- Luego me encargare de ellos - dijo Seik acercándose a los rangers, cuando el brazo derecho se movió y atrapo a Seik, viéndose que Trip todavía seguía consciente y empezó a apretar a Seik, causando daños en su armadura, transformando todo su cuerpo en púas que atravesaron la mano por todos lados, liberándose un poco Seik y lanzando un rayo de energía a través de sus ojos, destruyendo la cabina del megazord, desapareciendo el megazord y quedando Trip en le suelo, gravemente herido.

\- !Trip¡ - grito Clemont lanzándose a atacar a Seik, golpeándole repetidas veces con sus tonfas, para Seik agarrarlo del brazo y empezar a golpearle con su cola, destrozando la armadura de su batallador, para después lanzarlo hacia arriba y golpearle con fuerza, lanzandolo lejos atravesando un par de edificios antes de caer inconsciente en la planta baja de uno de estos, completamente herido, los demás rangers no pudieron reaccionar para ayudar a su compañero debido a la extrema velocidad de Seik.

\- !A por el¡ - grito Gary atacando junto a Serena y N, no quedándoles otra a Misty y Ash que acompañarlos en el ataque, Seik golpeo el suelo haciendo temblar todo, para embesti dar una estocada a Ash en el casco, rodando este por el suelo y haciendo un agujero en el casco, dejando ver el ojo derecho de Ash, todos se alejaron ante los ataques de Seik para evitar acabar mal heridos.

\- !Bombardeo ardiente/haz de luz pura¡ - dijeron Ash y Serena usando sus mejores ataques sobre Seik, las llamas cayeron sobre este desde arriba mientras el rayo de luz le daba directamente, levantando una gran polvareda, saliendo de esta Seik con poco mas que unas quemaduras leves.

\- Muy bien, ¿si eso es todo lo que tenéis?, !sufrid¡ - dijo lanzando varias esferas de energía negra sobre los rangers, interceptándolos Gary para que no hirieran a sus amigos, volando lejos de allí, cayendo en un aparcamiento entre 2 coches, sin sentido, luego disparo un rayo por sus ojos hacia Misty, interceptándolo Serena empujándola y atravesando toda la ciudad esta debido a la fuerza del ataque, quedando solo N, Misty y Ash.

\- Debemos trabajar juntos, sino no tendremos ocasión - animo Misty a sus compañeros lanzándose los 3 en un ataque conjunto, N y Misty fueron por los flancos, golpeando a Seik con sus armas, atravesando sus alas y dejándolo aparentemente inmóvil, para correr Ash hacia este y darle un tajo con la Hoja solar en el cuello, empezando a manar sangre de un color rojo intenso que quemaba todo lo que tocaba, empezando Seik a reír mientras la herida se curaba y mediante un espasmo se deshacía del agarre de los otros rangers.

\- Debo admirar vuestra iniciativa y deseos de morir, descuidad, sera !rápida¡ - dijo lanzándose a por Misty agarrándola con sus garras y elevándose en el aire con sus poderosas alas, luego la soltó momentáneamente para darle una rápida serie de patadas, puñetazos y coletazos, para agarrarla por los brazos y propinarle un cabezazo, cayendo al vació, siendo agarrada por Ash antes de tocar el suelo, cuando N apareció detrás de el y le clavo su alabarda en una pierna, volteándose este y agarrando el arma, para después empujarlo y disponerse a atacar.

\- Disponte a morir, !llamas del abismo¡ - dijo lanzando una serie de llamaradas de color negro, dándole a N directamente volando lejos de allí, gritando envuelto en llamas, quedando horrorizados Ash y Misty.

Entonces Seik miro a Ash fijamente antes de brillarle los ojos, empezando a salir lanzas del suelo, evitando Ash acabar ensartado rodando por el suelo, para saltar y evitar que otro grupo de lanzas que aparecieron debajo de el lo dejaran como un colador, estuvo esquivando los ataques durante varios minutos, antes de quedar herido en un pierna, rodando hasta donde estaba Misty, la cual no fue tocada por ninguno de esos ataques, sonriendo Seik.

\- Habéis dado una batalla entretenida, pero es hora de acabar este calentamiento, preparaos para unidos a vuestros compañeros en el infierno - dijo empezando a echar hacia atrás el brazo izquierdo - !Lanza infernal¡ - dijo formando una lanza negra de energía con la forma de la cabeza de un demonio, lanzandola directo hacia ambos rangers.

\- "Esto es como en mis visiones, no, no sera igual" - pensó para si Ash mientras evitaba que Misty lo empujase y con ello salvase, formando ambos al unisono sin darse cuenta una barrera con sus auras, antes de recibir el ataque de lleno, formándose una gigantesca explosión que hizo temblar toda la ciudad, quedando solo un cráter de unos 10 metros de profundidad.

Cerca del muro creado por Seik, los rangers Fuerza pokemon estaban esperando, cuando vieron la explosión, desapareciendo en ese mismo instante la barrera, corriendo todos ellos hacia su enemigo, viéndolo sonreír maliciosamente volando en el aire, esperándolos.

\- Vosotros que vencisteis a Kurosen espero me deis un combate mas entretenido que ellos - dijo señalando la zona, en la cual no quedaba ningún rastro de los rangers poder aural, Ash alterno miro a Seik con furia, desatando su mejor jutsu sobre el.

\- !Jutsu definitivo, miles de rayos celestiales¡ - dijo formándose una enorme masa de electricidad sobre Seik, cayendo sobre el miles de rayos.

En un lugar infinito y sin fin, flotaban tanto Misty como Ash, cogidos de la mano, escuchando una voz que les decía a ellos y al resto de rangers poder aural.

 _"Esto no es el fin."_

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores, espero haberles dejado con ganas de leer el siguiente, por que esta batalla apenas acaba de empezar, hasta luego.


	54. Capitulo 54, El fin de todos los tiempos

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

 _En el capitulo anterior, los rangers y sus aliados y mentor empezaron a luchar contra Seik, el cual se había transformado, aislando a cada uno de sus enemigos, destruyendo a los rangers poder aural, para lanzarse a por su siguiente victima._

Capitulo 53: El fin de todos los tiempos 2ª parte

 **Apocalipsis**

En Portopolis, se hizo un gran estruendo y un destello, cegando a todos momentáneamente, cuando al fin pudieron ver, vieron que Seik solo tenia heridas leves, con varias grietas en las hombreras y coraza, este sonrió ante sus oponentes antes de descender.

\- Me enfrentare a vosotros en tierra, ¿espero no os importe? - dijo antes de embestir a Brock a gran velocidad, empujándolo lejos de allí destruyendo un edificio con ello, aplastando a Brock con este, los rangers pensaron que había sido vencido, cuando de repente los restos del edificio empezaron a temblar, saliendo Brock de debajo de este, con numerosas heridas en su cuerpo.

\- No creas que te tememos - dijo Iris empezando a hacer varios gestos con las manos - ¡Jutsu dragón, aliento doble! - dijo lanzando un aliento de fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo, formando una cortina de vapor, aprovechando Cilan y Ash alterno para atacar a Seik por los flancos, bloqueando este el bastón y espadas de estos, antes de mover sus alas formando una corriente de aire que empujo a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Lluvia de plumas espada! - dijo Seik lanzando una gran cantidad de plumas las cuales se convirtieron en espadas que fueron directas hacia los rangers, bloqueando los cuchillos con sus armas, empezando Cilan a preparar otro jutsu junto a Dawn.

\- ¡Jutsu de planta, explosión solar! - dijo Cilan lanzando un haz de pura luz solar, dándole a Seik en el brazo.

\- ¡Jutsu de agua, cadenas del rio! - dijo Dawn formándose varias cadenas de agua las cuales retuvieron a Seik, el cual transformo el agua en arena mientras los rangers empezaban a preparar mas jutsus.

\- ¡Jutsu de rayo, relámpago directo! - dijo Ash alterno lanzando un rayo que seguía a su enemigo da igual a donde fuera.

\- ¡Jutsu de tierra, rocas aplastantes! - dijo Brock haciendo que las rocas y piedras dispersas por toda la zona volaran directas hacia Seik, el cual volaba para evitar el rayo y las rocas.

\- ¡Jutsu dragón, alas de Salamance! - dijo Iris adquiriendo alas idénticas a las del pokemon dragón, volando detrás de su enemigo.

Seik se dispuso a ir directo hacia el suelo, atravesando el duro cemento y hormigón, evitando los rayos y quedando el hueco bloqueado por las rocas, los rangers Fuerza pokemon se pusieron espalda con espalda, para prepararse para lo que pudiera pasar, cuando empezó a temblar el suelo, saliendo Seik de este, empezando a aumentar de tamaño mientras se elevaba, girándose para mirar a los rangers.

\- ¿Veamos de que sois capaces en gravedad cero? - dijo mientras lanzaba una onda por toda la ciudad, todo parecía normal, hasta que Seik se elevo y golpeo los edificios, empezando a flotar los restos de estos por todas partes, empezando los rangers a saltar de escombro en escombro.

\- ¡Jutsu de rayo, trueno ensordecedor! - dijo Ash lanzando un rayo de color azul que fue directo a por Seik, el cual movió un escombro bloqueando el impacto al tiempo que se formaba un ruido ensordecedor, dejando sordo a Seik.

\- ¡Debemos atacar ahora! - ordeno Dawn acercándose a este y atacándole en conjunto, esta disparo varias flechas sobre este, dándole en la espalda mientras Iris junto a Brock le golpeaban en la hombrera derecha, acabando esta destruida y saliendo volando contra un edificio, atravesándolo, devolviendole el sentido al enemigo, el cual empezó a volar alto, quedando fuera del alcance de los rangers.

\- No creáis que esto os bastara rangers para vencerme - dijo empezando a descender con sus espadas en ristre, golpeando uno a uno los escombros, reduciéndolos a polvo el cual se convertía en flechas que volaban alrededor de el, los rangers evitaban los ataques gracias a su mayor agilidad, pero se les acababa donde saltar, este escupió fuego hacia un edificio, quemando todas las plantas que había en este, dejando a Cilan al descubierto, antes de brillar los ojos de Seik y empezar a caer los escombros con los rangers aun sobre estos.

(-)

Mientras, en el vació infinito, Misty empezó a abrir los ojos, viendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, fijándose en Ash, el cual se encontraba flotando, esta empezó a nadar hacia este, para intentar devolverle el sentido, mientras los demás seguían flotando, dormidos.

(-)

Seik empezó a volar sobre el edificio que contenía a Cilan, para empezar a descender sobre este y demolerlo de arriba a abajo, atravesándolo, cayendo Cilan debajo de estos, aplastadolo, Brock se acerco para empezar a cavar entre las rocas, sacando a su compañero de entre estos y alejándose de allí, poniéndose con el resto del equipo, cuando Iris empezó a señalar hacia arriba, mirando las innumerables flechas que estaban sobre sus cabezas, cayendo sobre ellos, viéndose obligados a buscar un método para no quedar ensartados por estas, cogiendo Brock una roca y resguardándose todos debajo de esta, cuando terminaron de caer, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló durante un segundo antes de salir Seik justo debajo de ellos, lanzandolos por los aires debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- Eso fue, intenso - dijo Brock adolorido mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo siendo visto por Seik, el cual embistió a toda velocidad a los rangers, dejando a Brock inconsciente debido a la fuerza del impacto, para después lanzar un rayo por sus ojos directo hacia Cilan, causándole graves quemaduras sin problemas alguno por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Como pueden sus ataques causar tales heridas? ni siquiera Kurosen era tan fuerte - dijo Ash alterno mientras se levantaba aturdido y adolorido, mientras Seik volvía a alzar el vuelo sobre ellos.

\- Te responderé antes de derrotarte ranger amarillo, mis ataques no solo hieren el cuerpo, sino también el alma, todos aquellos que han muerto por mis propias manos no solo han perdido su vida, sino que sus almas también fueron destruidas, ¡lluvia de plumas espada! - dijo este lanzando numerosas espadas desde sus alas, esquivando los cuchillos los rangers corriendo detrás de una roca cercana, quedando pulverizada esta, empezándose a preocupar estos ante el problema que suponía enfrentarlo.

\- Tenemos que pensar en algo - dijo Dawn asintiendo ambos rangers, cuando Seik empezó a acumular energía en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Bueno espero seáis rápidos, ¡lanza infernal! - dijo lanzando el mismo ataque que venció a Misty y Ash, yendo directo hacia Ash alterno, empujándolo Dawn e Iris, recibiendo ambas el ataque directamente, quedando estas fuera de combate y con graves heridas, quedándose Ash aterrado al ver las heridas que tenia Dawn, poniéndose furioso.

\- ¡Maldito! - grito furioso este mientras sacaba sus espadas y saltaba sobre Seik, cortandole a gran velocidad las alas y los cuernos, cayendo este al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

\- Debo decir que no esperaba tal arrebato del líder de un equipo ranger, veamos como eres con la espada en realidad - dijo desenvainando sus espadas apuntando con la que tenia en la mano izquierda a Ash alterno, lanzándose este hacia Seik, empezando a chocar sus espadas.

Ash alterno golpeo con un corte horizontal con sus espadas, bloqueando Seik ambas armas con la que llevaba en la diestra para después golpearle en el hombro derecho con su otra espada, Ash dio un salto hacia atrás para después lanzar varios rayos sobre Seik, bloqueando y devolviéndoselos al ranger amarillo, el cual rodó por el suelo dolido, antes de Seik ascender y caer sobre el formando una gran polvareda, rodando por el suelo y levantándose de un salto antes de recibir el impacto, cuando de la polvareda salio la cola de Seik golpeando a Ash en el torso, retrocediendo.

\- Rayos - dijo Ash antes de lanzarse directo a por su enemigo, chocando las espadas de ambos, Seik utilizo su cola enroscandola en la pierna izquierda de Ash y hacerle perder el equilibrio, antes de unir ambas espadas por los ganchos y dar una serie de tajos con estos, hiriendo al ranger amarillo por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Duele verdad? - se burlo Seik lanzandole un rayo a través de sus ojos, bloqueándolo Ash con sus armas en el ultimo segundo, antes de embestir a este y empujarlo contra un muro, empezando a chocar el casco de este contra el muro, hasta que lo hizo atravesarlo, quedando aturdido el ranger amarillo, el cual empezó a concentrar todo su chakra en un poderoso ataque, disparando directamente hacia el torso de Seik, empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás antes de caer inconsciente y con sus poderes desactivados.

Donde se encontraba Exodus junto a sus alumnos y aliados, vieron como la barrera que los separaba de la batalla desaparecía.

\- Chicos, nos toca - dijo Mathews empezando a avanzar todos hacia la dura y terrible batalla.

(-)

Misty había llegado donde Ash, empezando a comprobar su estado, abriendo lentamente los ojos el ranger dorado, abrazándose en aquel lugar mientras sus compañeros se levantaban tan adoloridos como ellos.

\- Misty, ¿sabes donde estamos? - pregunto Serena negando la líder del equipo con la cabeza, cuando vieron como todo se iluminaba, cegándolos.

(-)

En el bosque, Jessie, James y Meowth tenían una agitada conversación.

\- Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad de oro, podemos descubrir la identidad de los rangers - dijo Jessie negando sus compañeros con la cabeza.

\- Ni loco me acerco a ese infierno, has visto lo que paso con los zords, no creo que sea buena idea estar tan cerca de la muerte - dijo aterrado James recibiendo un puñetazo en la cabeza, acabando con un gran chichón.

\- ¿Y no seria mas fácil usar esto? - dijo Meowth sacando una cámara conectada a un drone, sonriendo los 3 ante la idea común que acababan de tener.

De vuelta a la ciudad, Yojimbo observaba los daños sufridos por esta debido al combate contra Seik, al igual que el resto del grupo, cuando vieron a este esperándolos con los brazos cruzados, con Ash alterno debajo de uno de sus monstruosos pies.

\- Sacadlo de aquí, deseo que vea como muere su mundo antes de destruirlo, al igual que a sus compañeros, no os preocupéis por vosotros, os garantizo una muerte rápida - dijo Seik pateando al ranger hacia estos, antes de tele-transportarlo al templo junto al resto de su equipo.

\- Seik, prepárate a ser destruido y saber lo que es la justicia - dijo Mathews lanzándose junto a Shizuru a por el villano, atacándole Shizuru por la izquierda y Mathews de frente, chocando la espada de este con las de Seik, apuñalando Shizuru la cola del demoníaco ser, aprovechando Tomoe para dispararle varias flechas en la cabeza, bloqueándolas con su otra espada, saltando al combate Minato y Yojimbo, chocando sus katanas con la espada derecha de Seik, estando igualados los 2 con Seik, mientras Exodus acumulaba energía para un poderoso ataque.

\- ¡Caelestes radii! - disparo Exodus lanzando un rayo de color celeste sobre Seik, alejándose todos para evitar el ataque, formándose un gran destello, cuando este ceso, se veía como las alas de Seik y su cola se habían destruido, ademas de poseer numerosas quemaduras por su piel.

\- ¡Estocada elemental! - dijo Mathews atacando con su espada, la cual estaba envuelta en una luz iridiscente, dando un tajo sobre Seik, cortandole la cola empezando a retroceder.

\- ¡Ola purificadora del Sanzu! - dijo Yojimbo lanzando so ola de agua purificada, quedando Seik rodeado por descargas de puro poder.

\- ¡Jutsu de viento, ciclón cortante! - dijo Minato lanzando varias ráfagas de aire las cuales causaron numerosos cortes en la piel del monstruoso diablo.

\- ¡Jutsu de fuego, llamarada salvaje! - lanzo Tomoe lanzando varias llamas que fundieron algunas partes de la armadura de Seik.

\- ¡Zorros espirituales! - dijo Shizuru convocando los espíritus de varios zorros que mordieron y empujaron a Seik hacia atrás, empezando Seik a sonreír maliciosamente.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto Mathews cuando las heridas de Seik curaron instantáneamente, volviendole a crecer las alas y cola, las quemaduras y cortes desaparecieron de su piel.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que tienen tus compañeros y alumnos Exodus, entonces no tendré ni para empezar - dijo lanzándose directo a por Tomoe, cogiéndole el arco y rompiéndolo sin problemas, para después agarrarla con la cola por el cuello y empezando a asfixiarla, lanzándose Minato para ayudar a su hermana, atacando a Seik con su katana dándole un tajo en el brazo derecho, mientras saltaban Shizuru y Mathews a por el demonio, cortandole la cola a este Mathews con su espada y Shizuru clavaba su ninja-to en el cuello, manando sangre tan ardiente como el fuego, fundiendo el filo del arma mientras Mathews ayudaba a alejarse a Tomoe, atacándole Exodus y Yojimbo con sus armas, chocando estas con la armadura de Seik, repeliendo todos los golpes.

\- Debemos mantener la presión - dijo Exodus mirando al cielo, viendo como el eclipse habia empezado, empezándose Seik a impacientar al ver como podía escaparse el que consideraba su destino.

\- Me temo que tengo una cita con el destino mortales, así que no puedo entretenerme - dijo antes de convertir en barro el suelo debajo de todos, saltando Exodus en el ultimo segundo junto a Tomoe y Minato mientras el barro se convertía en un metal mas duro que el mismo acero, cuando Seik empezó a elevarse envuelto en un aura de color morado.

\- Tenemos que buscar donde refugiarnos, esto se va a poner muy mal - dijo Exodus dándole instrucciones a los ninjas, mientras Shizuru se liberaba con gran dificultad transformándose en un zorro y corriendo junto a Mathews y Yojimbo liberándolos justo cuando Seik alcanzo una gran altura, empezando toda la ciudad a temblar.

\- Es la hora de que veáis el ataque que dejo a vuestro maestro al borde de la muerte hace milenios y que lo ha debilitado hasta la fecha presente, ¡catástrofe malevolente! - ordeno Seik mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, empezando a temblar todavía mas la ciudad mientras el suelo empezaba a derretirse, teniendo que empezar a subir todos a algún lugar alto, cuando el suelo se resquebrajo y sin previo aviso exploto en una terrorífica erupción volcánica, la cual fundió numerosos edificios, quedando atrapados por las llamas todos, cuando de repente el viento empezó a soplar con cada vez mas fuerza, creando un gigantesco huracán que asolo la ciudad, entonces Seik empezó a emular el movimiento de las olas, alejando el mar antes de volver convertido en un tsunami, que arraso lo que quedaba de la ciudad, extendiéndose hasta el bosque, salvándose los ciudadanos de la ciudad solo por estar en una posición elevada.

 **Templo**

En la sala de computadoras uno de los Mewtwo llevaban con telekinesis a los rangers Fuerza pokemon a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas, cuando llegaron Shizuru, Mathews, Tomoe, Minato y Yojimbo, siendo este ultimo el único que estaba consciente siendo visibles las heridas que sufrían, Shizuru tenia numerosas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y sus ropas estaban hechas jirones al igual que Mathews, que sostenía la mano de la kitsune con fuerza a pesar de estas sin sentido, Tomoe tenia un brazo destrozado, al igual que su hermano, Yojimbo se encontraba adolorido, con su cuerpo lleno de grietas, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, diciendo con una voz débil y agotada.

\- He usado las fuerzas que me quedaban para traerlos, atendedlos rápido, yo, aun, puedo, resist... - dijo cayendo al suelo inconsciente, usando el otro Mewtwo sus poderes para cargar con ellos, mientras Azmuth y Calisto comprobaban que los sistemas resistían, viendo por la holo-pantalla como la ciudad era ahora victima de una terrible ventisca.

\- ¿Crees que Exodus sigue vivo? - pregunto Calisto al galvan el cual solo se meso la barba como solía hacer cuando pensaba o meditaba.

\- No lo se, se que es alguien sumamente poderoso, pero esto, supera todo lo que he visto, y he visto como un ser de poder divino destruía un planeta con solo pensarlo así que se lo que digo - dijo Azmuth mientras seguían observando el campo de batalla.

(-)

El destello que cegó a los rangers poder aural seso, dejando ver unas siluetas conocidas para estos, un Gyarados, un Umbreon, un Sylveon, un Heliolisk, un Serperior, un Reshiram y un Ho-Oh los miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Sois los espíritus de los pokemons que habitan en los cristales aurales no? - pregunto Misty asintiendo el Gyarados, diciendo con una voz fuerte y grave.

\- _Hemos velado por la seguridad de este mundo desde hace mucho, por eso, usamos parte de nuestro poder para traeros al mundo espiritual, donde Seik no puede heridos_ \- dijo mirándose todos los miembros del equipo entre si.

\- ¿No combatimos bien verdad? - pregunto Ash cabizbajo asintiendo el Ho-Oh.

\- Asi es, peleasteis cada uno por su cuenta, sois un equipo, fuisteis elegidos para proteger a este mundo juntos - dijo la ave legendaria quedándose todos allí cruzados de brazos esperando lo que siguiera.

 **Portopolis (en ruinas)**

Seik observaba los restos de la ciudad, viendo los innumerables pokemons que habían sido arrastrados por el tsunami intentar volver al agua, para dispara una enorme esfera de energía sobre ellos, acabando con su sufrimiento, antes de empezar a reír como un demonio y decir con una voz que se oía a kilómetros.

\- Miraos incompetentes mortales, ¿de que os sirve la fuerza de vuestros brazos, el conocimiento de vuestras mentes, o el poderío de vuestras armas, cuando yo, con un simple pensamiento u orden, puedo moldear y doblegar el universo? - proclamo Seik lleno de poder mientras veía como todos los planetas terminaban de alinearse, empezando a verse envueltos en un halo plateado el cual se convirtió en un rayo que fue recorriendo cada planeta, atravesando el Sol y dando sobre la Luna, empezándose a formar un portal de forma hexagonal en el cielo, para Seik empezar a volar hacia este.

\- ¡Ligadura terrestre! - se oyó en el aire cuando varios círculos de luz rodearon a Seik, destruyendo sus alas, precipitándose al vació cayendo con un gran estruendo, viendo Seik al causante de aquello.

\- Exodus, ni siquiera la muerte puede evitar que te interpongas en mi camino - dijo este viendo a Exodus fijamente, el cual sostenía su espada dispuesto a luchar, lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, bloqueando Seik el golpe con sus espadas en el ultimo segundo, empujando a Exodus hacia atrás.

\- ¡Dardos arcanos! - llamo Exodus disparando innumerables proyectiles de pura magia directamente hacia Seik, el cual los bloqueaba usando sus espadas, cuando sin previo aviso Exodus volvió a embestirle, golpeando la espada derecha de Seik y rompiéndola en 2, dejándola inservible, antes de Seik disparar desde sus ojos a este y forzarle a rodar por el suelo.

\- ¡Llama del abismo! - conjuro Seik lanzando llamas mas negras que la misma noche, dándole a Exodus causándole graves heridas por el cuerpo, antes de Seik correr a gran velocidad y darle una patada en el torso, resquebrajando la coraza que llevaba mientras Exodus agarraba con el guante de su mano derecha la otra pierna de Seik, liberando todo su poder sobre la pierna, recorriendo el poder sagrado el cuerpo de Seik, el cual rugió de furia antes de agarrar Exodus por la cabeza y lanzarlo hacia arriba - ¡Lanza infernal! - lanzo Seik dándole directamente a Exodus, cayendo al suelo con la aradura destruida por la fuerza del ataque.

\- Esa, armadura era capaz de, resistir incluso la explosión de una estrella, pero no creas que dejare que ganes, aunque me cueste, la vida - decía Exodus mientras se levantaba llevándose la mano al pecho, intentando taponar la hemorragia que sufría con esta.

(-)

Los rangers se encontraban hablando con los espíritus de los cristales aurales, cuando de repente sintieron un gran dolor.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso? - pregunto Gary sintiendo como si todo fuese mal, empezando a temblar Ash.

\- Miles de pokemons acaban de perder la vida, Seik debe estar a punto de ganar, debemos detenerle, juntos, como un equipo - dijo asintiendo todos.

\- Muy bien Ash, debemos volver, chicos, adelante - ordeno Misty empezando a ser envueltos en una luz blanca.

(-)

De vuelta en la ciudad, Seik tenia agarrado a Exodus del cuello, apretando con fuerza, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

\- El transmitir tu poder sagrado a mi cuerpo para debilitarme debo decir que era una buena idea, pero no te ha bastado, ahora que se acerca tu ultimo aliento, te concederé una muerte rápida e indolora, como muestra de respeto a un enemigo a la altura, del ultimo de los Azyr - dijo empezando a apretar con mas fuerza, cuando los rangers aparecieron en un haz de luz que cegó a Seik y permitió liberarse a Exodus, cayendo al suelo agotado.

\- Rangers, que el poder os proteja - dijo antes de ser tele-transportado de vuelta al templo, enojándose Seik ante ello.

 **Templo**

Exodus apareció justo en la sala de computadoras, siendo atendido por Calisto, antes de estallar una ce estas.

\- ¡Horror!, me temo que el sistema de tele-transportación se ha desactivado, me temo que no podremos traer a los rangers, esto es grave, Calisto, lleva a Exodus a su sala de meditación, sus aguas son capaces de sanarlo - dijo empezando esta a cargar con el Azyr hacia la sala mencionada por el galvan.

 **Portopolis (ruinas)**

Los rangers observaron los restos de lo que fue una gran ciudad, reducida a poco mas que cenizas, mientras Seik miraba fijamente a cada uno de ellos, sus ropas quemadas, desgarradas, el casco de Ash agrietado permitiendo ver su ojo derecho y el casco de Misty destruido, siendo dominado por su furia.

\- ¡Como os atrevéis a interponeros en mi destino!, había pensado en matados rápidamente, pero disfrutare desmembrando-os lentamente, ¡lanza infernal! - dijo lanzando otra lanza de pura maldad, combinando sus poderes los rangers para crear una barrera con sus auras.

 _La batalla acaba de llegar a su momento álgido, el combate que decidida el destino del mundo._

 **CONTINUARA**

Bueno estimados lectores aquí acaba esta parte del combate, pero el siguiente sera el final de esta batalla, os espero, hasta luego.


	55. Capitulo 55, el fin de todos los tiempos

**Power rangers poder aural**

Disclainer: ni pokemon ni power rangers ni ninguna otra serie, película, cómic, etc mencionados en este fic me pertenecen

Ahora les pongo una canción que recomiendo que oigan durante los combates

 **watch?v=URuovLaF_hY**

 _En el chapter anterior, los rangers Fuerza pokemon, Tomoe, Minato, Shizuru, Mathews, Yojimbo y Exodus enfrentaron a Seik, los rangers consiguieron dañar su armadura, los alumnos consiguieron agotarlo y Exodus consiguió debilitarlo aun mas, pero ninguno fue capaz de destruirlo, cuando Seik iba a destruir a Exodus, los rangers poder aural volvieron justo consiguiendo que escapara, ahora, estos están por recibir uno de los ataques mas poderosos de este, ¿resistirán?, ahora sabremos el desenlace._

Capitulo 54: El fin de todos los tiempos, 3ª parte

 **Ragnarok**

La lanza infernal voló directo hacia los rangers, chocando con la barrera que crearon con sus auras, formándose una explosión, Seik espero hasta que se disipo, viendo a los rangers completamente ilesos.

\- Imposible - maldijo Seik viendo como estos habían salido indemnes, deshaciendo la barrera y poniéndose en posición para combatir.

\- ¡Electro-pistolas! - saco Clemont sus armas apuntando a Seik mientras Trip y Gary se lanzaban con su bastón y kunais.

\- ¡Arco de Selene! - llamo Serena a su arco disparando varias flechas al cielo, cayendo sobre donde estaba Seik, el cual salto a un lado evitando los proyectiles.

\- ¡Láser-Beedrill! - disparo Misty directa a su enemigo, mientras Trip y Gary saltaban alrededor de este dándoles tiempo a sus compañeros de sacar sus armas.

\- ¡Aerodactyl-ballesta! - saco N su arma apuntando a Seik, mientras Ash se unía al combate cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando unas llamas al suelo que formaron una cortina de humo, Seik volvió a crear sus alas despejandolo, para recibir una andanada de disparos por parte de Serena, Misty, Clemont y N, viéndose forzado a sacar su espada para bloquear los disparos mientras los otros rangers se preparaban para continuar con el ataque.

Ash se lanzo al ataque con su espada solar y la daga lunar en la otra mano, bloqueando la espada de su enemigo con la daga, mientras Gary y Trip golpearon los brazos de este, clavando los kunais Gary en el brazo derecho, cuando se retiraron los 3 antes de empezar los demás otra andanada sobre este, empezando a causar daños por toda su piel y alguna pequeña abolladura en su coraza antes de volver a hacer crecer sus alas y cubrirse con ellas, convirtiéndose estas en un muro de metal reflectante, desviando los disparos láser y forzando a los rangers a cambiar de estrategia, mientras Seik volvía a darles su forma habitual.

\- Debemos cambiar de estrategia, ¡rápido! - ordeno Misty sacando Gary su martillo demoledor y Trip sus garras adamantinas, rodeando a Seik ambos rangers, Trip dio un zarpazo a Seik con sus garras en el brazo derecho a este, mientras Gary golpeaba con su martillo gigante en la coraza de este, haciendo mas grande la grieta que tenia en esta, emprendiendo el vuelo Seik hacia arriba.

\- ¡No debemos dejar que atraviese el portal! - grito Ash desplegando N sus alas - ¡Surca-cielos! - llamo Ash a su vehículo subiendo en este y empezando a seguir a Seik.

\- Yo les apoyo en el aire, vosotros disparad y usad movimientos de alcance a discreción, ¡alas de serafín! - dijo Serena sacando sus alas y siguiendo a Seik y sus compañeros, Trip cambio a su espada y escudo.

En el aire, Seik volaba a toda velocidad hacia arriba, intentando llegar al portal, siendo perseguido por N, el cual iba con su lanza y Serena con su arco, disparandole varias flechas de energía, haciendo varias maniobras evasivas disparando rayos desde sus ojos hacia ambos rangers, mientras Ash se acercaba con la Hoja solar montado en su vehículo, Seik disparaba mas rayos dándole a sus compañeros, cuando varios disparos desde tierra le empezaron a obligar a desviar su rumbo, aprovechando Ash y cercenandole su ala izquierda con la Hoja solar, brillando el corte mientras empezaba a descender hacia el vacío.

\- Chicos, ¡fuego! - ordeno Misty empezando a acumular energía los que se encontraban en tierra.

\- ¡Hiperrayo/hiperrayo/bola sombra/rayo solar! - lanzaron Misty, Gary, Trip y Clemont dándole a Seik directamente, cayendo con un sonoro golpe al suelo, levantándose de este adolorido, cuando N le embistió con su lanza al tiempo que Serena le disparaba con su arco, dejándolo aturdido, para descender Ash sobre su vehículo con el Tauro-ariete en la mano, dándole a Seik en el torso retrocediendo debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- No creáis que esto servida rangers - dijo Seik cuando lanzo un rayo a través de sus ojos directo hacia Serena, derribandola y cayendo al suelo con las alas dañadas - ¡Llamas del averno! - dijo lanzando sus llamas venidas del infierno hacia Ash y N, dañando el vehículo de uno y obligando a ir al suelo al otro, poniéndose en guardia ante Seik al aterrizar, cuando Trip se lanzo a por este.

\- ¡Macahuitl tirano! - grito el ranger verde atacando a Seik con su arma, chocando esta con la espada que le quedaba a este, por su parte, N junto a Ash, Serena y Misty se prepararon para un ataque combinado.

\- ¡Sable ígneo! - llamo Serena a su arma preparándose para el golpe combinado, mientras las cuchillas giratorias del macahuitl de Trip serrando la espada por la mitad, quedando el arma también muy dañada, Seik iba a golpearle cuando Clemont lo cegó con "destello" mientras Gary le golpeaba en la cabeza con su guantelete pétreo, retirándose de allí rápidamente al ver lo que venia.

\- ¡"Lanzallamas/llamarada/llama fusión/fuego sagrado"! - dijeron Misty, Serena, N y Ash lanzando los ardientes ataques al unisono, dándole a Seik con tan abrazador golpe, formándose una gran explosión que fundió la roca alrededor de donde estaba este, viendo como su cuerpo se había convertido en metal fundido, recomponiéndose de nuevo con dificultad, bufando molesto.

\- Debo decir que ese golpe podría haber sido fatal si no fuera por mis poderes, ahora, ¡morid!, ¡lanza infernal! - dijo lanzando la tan temible lanza de maldad pura.

\- ¡Escudo tortuga "defensa férrea"/espada y escudo espectral "escudo real"/disco fósil "protección"/daga lunar "velo sagrado"! - dijeron Misty, Trip, Serena y Ash sacando sus armas auxiliares y usando sus movimientos defensivos, mientras el resto de rangers se movía alrededor de Seik para evitar posibles heridas.

\- Debemos contraatacar - ordeno N asintiendo sus compañeros.

\- ¡Espada de truenos, "rayo fusión"/Kunais nocturnos, "pulso umbrío"/electro-pistolas, "rayo solar"! - dijeron N, Gary y Clemont disparando estos ataques al mismo tiempo, dándole a Seik y des-concentrándolo, haciendo que su ataque perdiera fuerza y dejando al resto del equipo a salvo, los cuales atacaron a Seik golpeándole con sus armas, forzando a este a volar para evitar mas golpes y ascender hacia el portal, cuando se fijaron todos en como el portal empezaba a parpadear, empezándose a cerrar.

Desde el espacio, se veía como los planetas se movían, dejando de estar alineados, cerrando el portal durante otros 3000 años.

De vuelta en el planeta, todos veían como el portal se cerraba, empezando Seik a reír de manera siniestra mientras los rangers se ponían en guardia, sabiendo que esto acabaría mal.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, bueno rangers, me habéis privado de cumplir con mi objetivo de obtener poder casi infinito, os destruiré de la manera mas dolorosa posible, luego destrozare este mundo y toda la vida en este - dijo lanzando rayos a través de sus ojos hacia los rangers, los cuales empezaron a rodar por el suelo evitando los disparos, cuando empezaron a surgir lanzas del suelo, forzando a los rangers a afinar aun mas sus sentidos, Misty corría de un lugar a otro al tiempo que cambiaba su hacha a modo rifle y disparaba hacia arriba con la esperanza de darle a Seik, mientras sus compañeros seguían evitando los ataques, recibiendo algún ataque que apenas causo algún arañazo, cuando Seik descendió y embistió hacia Serena, la cual evito el ataque en el ultimo segundo, cuando sin previo aviso la cuchilla de la cola de Seik se clavo en su tobillo derecho, empezando a sangrar y tener que ser ayudada por Clemont para alejarse de allí, poniéndose todos los miembros del equipo juntos.

\- Tenemos que atacarle con todo lo que tengamos - dijo Serena asintiendo todos, combinando sus armas.

\- ¡Cañón astral aural, fuego! - dijeron todos disparando el cañón, Seik le dio un puñetazo con su garra derecha al ataque, explotando al impactar sobre la garra, de entre el humo, salio un rayo de energía roja que fue directo hacia los rangers, moviendo Trip la tierra con sus poderes formando un muro de rocas, dando el rayo en estas, quedando los rangers ilesos gracias a la rápida maniobra, empezándose a mover para evitar un posible segundo ataque, Seik miro como se dispersaban, para después empezar a manipular la realidad, convirtiendo el suelo en arenas movedizas, en magma hirviente y en terribles charcos de ácido que se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia, haciendo que los rangers tuvieran que moverse de un lugar a otro, Ash salto directo hacia Seik, golpeándole con su Hoja solar en el hombro, forzándole a dejar de concentrarse en aquello, pero ni eso pudo evitar que Misty rozada con su pelo el ácido.

\- Ash, tenemos que usarlo - dijo Misty asintiendo su segundo al mando, acercándose para sacar su mejor arma.

\- ¡Cañón eclipse! - dijeron Misty y Ash sacando el cañón, mientras Seik les lanzaba un rayo de energía desde sus dedos, forzándoles a guardarla y evitar mas heridas.

\- Tenemos que inmovilizarlo primero - dijo N lanzándose al ataque - ¡Alabarda de poder! - saco su arma y embistió sobre este, el cual agarro la empuñadura de la alabarda con su garra izquierda mientras movía su cola para golpear a N, saliendo Gary de la nada y clavando su katana en esta, reteniendola mientras Trip se acercaba y saltaba sobre Seik, golpeándole con el martillo continente en la cabeza, haciendo este un brusco movimiento para zafarse de los rangers.

\- Esto no acabara tan fácilmente rangers, esto terminada cuando hayáis muerto - dijo lanzándose al ataque yendo directo a por Trip, el cual salto hacia un lado para evitar el golpe, cuando Seik se giro y le clavo las garras en el hombro izquierdo, soltando el martillo por el dolor mientras preparaba su cola para atravesar al ranger verde, cuando el ranger blanco apareció y embistió a Seik consiguiendo que soltara a su compañero, poniéndolo a salvo, cuando Clemont, Ash y Serena lo rodearon.

\- ¡"Destello"/"brillo mágico"! - dijeron respectivamente formando un gran haz de luz que cegó a Seik, atacándole Gary con su katana y clavándose-la en el brazo derecho mientras Ash se lanzaba con la Hoja solar y Misty embestía con su arma, hiriendo al demoníaco ser y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡"Carga parábola"! - lanzo Clemont empezando a absorber parte de la energía de Seik, el cual miro al ranger naranja antes de disponerse a atacarle, cuando el cuerpo del ranger empezó a brillar con un color verde - ¡Impacto huracán! - golpeo Clemont con todas sus fuerzas y las obtenidas de Seik, consiguiendo hacerle retroceder y caer al suelo de rodillas, el ranger naranja observo a su enemigo listo para continuar el ataque, cuando sin previo aviso, Seik empezó a reír y a flotar en el aire.

\- Hacia mucho que no me veía forzado a obtener esta forma, preparaos, por que ni siquiera vuestro maestro se ha enfrentado a este poder - dijo sufriendo su cuerpo una drástica transformación, si piel cambio de color volviéndose completamente negra mientras varias espinas en forma de cristales negros surgían de su espalda, dañando aun mas su armadura, su cola desarrollo las mismas púas, las cuales la recorrían completamente, su rostro se torno mas bestial, mas parecido al de un chacal mientras sus cuernos volvían a crecer a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos pasaron a ser amarillos y brillantes, rugiendo con una impía fuerza que hizo temblar todo a varios centenares de metros.

En el bosque la gente observaba las ruinas de lo que fue su ciudad, su hogar, cuando oyeron el rugido de Seik, estremeciéndose todos ante tal sonido, el trió compuesto por los antiguos miembros del Team Rocket se abrazaron presas del pánico, activando sin darse cuenta el drone que tenían, el cual voló directo hacia la ciudad.

De vuelta en la ciudad, los rangers observaban como Seik terminaba de transformarse, adquiriendo sus alas la forma de las alas de un murciélago envueltas en llamas rojas, descendiendo Seik sobre el suelo, el cual se agrieto ante su mero contacto.

\- ¿Listos para morir rangers? - dijo volando a gran velocidad hacia Clemont, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, arrodillándose este debido al dolor que recorría su cuerpo, cuando Seik lo cogió y le partió la espalda con un rodillazo, tirándolo al suelo mal herido, cuando lanzo las púas de su cola hacia los demás, bloqueándolas Gary con su katana con gran maestría, cuando una se clavo en su pierna izquierda, llevándose la mano al punto donde seguía clavado el negro cristal, cuando N salto sobre Seik le golpeo en la espalda con su alabarda, clavándose en su ala derecha, lanzandolo Seik lejos de un aleteo.

\- ¡No heridas a ningún otro de mis amigos demonio! - dijo abalanzándose sobre el diabólico ser, golpeando varias veces su carne con su arma, la cual se hundía sin problemas en esta, lanzándose Ash y Misty a ayudarlo mientras los rangers heridos se reunían como podían, atacando los 3 a Seik.

\- ¡"Fuego sagrado"! - lanzo Ash directo hacia Seik, cubriéndose este con sus alas, las cuales absorbieron el flamígero ataque, para apagarse las llamas que la cubrían, atacando Misty con el guardián de los mares e inmovilizarle la cola a su enemigo, moviendo Seik su garra izquierda para atraparla, clavandola Ash en el suelo con su espada para evitar esto - ¡N tienes que aprovechar ahora! - le grito a su compañero asintiendo este, acumulando energías para dar el próximo golpe.

\- Sufre mi ira, ¡rayo tri-dragón! - dijo lanzando su mas poderoso ataque apartándose sus compañeros para evitar salir heridos por ese ataque, formando una polvareda, revelando que Seik apenas se quitaba el polvo de su cuerpo, como si ese ataque no le hubiera hecho nada, pero Misty se fijo en como a este le caía una gota de sudor por su monstruoso rostro.

\- Ash - le dijo Misty a su compañero girándose este a mirarla - Seik esta gastando sus energías, esa forma debe consumir mucha, debemos hacer presión - continuo asintiendo este, lanzándose al ataque, golpeándole en el brazo a Seik, siendo el golpe ineficaz, sin causarle ningún daño, para este golpear a Ash con la cola, volando varios metros hacia atrás.

\- Debemos, ayudar, a nuestros compañeros - dijo Gary mientras Clemont se arrastraba adolorido a donde estaba este, mientras Serena y Trip también se reunían con ellos, listos a ayudar en lo que se pudiera mientras el resto enfrentaba a Seik.

Seik golpeo a N con sus garras, bloqueando el ataque gracias a su alabarda, mientras Ash aprovechaba y le golpeaba a Seik con su espada en la pierna, al mismo tiempo que Misty atacaba con su arma en el hombro a Seik, lanzando este un rayo por los ojos girando sobre si mismo, tirando al suelo a los 3, atacando a N con su cola en la cabeza, dejando aturdido a este y agarrándolo del hombro con sus garra antes de lanzarlo hacia donde estaban el resto, levantándose con dificultad.

\- ¡Ahora! - ordeno Clemont sacando sus pistolas y disparando a Seik desde el suelo, girándose este y mirando a los heridos.

\- ¡"Vendaval"/"rayo solar"/"fuerza lunar"/"pulso umbrío"/"mundo gélido"! - lanzaron Clemont, Trip, Serena, Gary y N atacando todos a la vez con sus mejores ataques, bloqueándolos Seik con sus garras, cubriéndose del ataque mientras empezaba a jadear.

\- ¡"Fuego sagrado"/"frio polar"! - lanzaron Ash y Misty al unisono sobre Seik, haciéndolo retroceder, lanzándose este sobre Misty, agarrándola del cuello con su garra izquierda y empezandola a asfixiar, apretando mas y mas.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! - grito Ash lanzándose sobre Seik y clavandole la Hoja solar en el hombro derecho, pero este no paraba en su empeño de ahogarla, aumentando la presión intentando Misty liberarse, usando todas sus fuerzas para ello, cuando tuvo una idea.

\- "Si concentro mi aura, quizás" - pensaba la ranger azul mientras sentía como le empezaba a faltar el aire, concentrando su aura en sus manos y transmitiendola hacia el cuerpo de Seik, paralizandole la mano y consiguiendo liberarse, respirando agitadamente mientras Seik agarraba a Ash y lo lanzaba hacia atrás, levantándose rápidamente para evitar que pudiera herir a Misty, alejándola del enemigo mientras este volvía a recuperar la sensibilidad en la garra.

\- Ya me he cansado de jugar con vosotros rangers, preparaos para sufrir el verdadero poder de las tinieblas y el infierno - dijo Seik empezando a acumular energía, empezándose a ver como era envuelto en un aura morada, Ash se acerco a Misty sabiendo que se acercaba el final.

\- Ash, solo tenemos un intento, y dudo mucho que funcione - dijo esta sabiendo Ash lo que le quería decir, pero este solo se puso a su lado mientras se quitaba el casco y le daba un beso a Misty.

\- Hagamoslo - le dijo poniéndose a su derecha.

\- ¡Cañón eclipse! - dijeron sacando el arma poniendo Ash la Hoja solar debajo del cañón, empezando a acumular energía, cuando N se puso detrás de ambos.

\- No dejare que os encarguéis solos, juntos hasta el fin - dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos, transmitiendo la energía de su morpher hacia el cañón, cuando Serena se puso detrás de Ash y Gary detrás de Misty, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de estos.

\- No dejaremos que luchéis solos - dijo Gary transmitiendo también su energía al arma.

\- Juntos podremos con esto, y mas - dijo Serena también transmitiendo su energía, cuando Clemont se puso detrás de Serena y N, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ambos al mismo tiempo que Trip se ponía a la izquierda, detrás de Gary y el ranger blanco.

\- Chicos, ha sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado - dijo Trip enviando también su energía al ataque.

\- No dejaremos que Seik gane, antes la muerte - dijo Clemont combinando su energía con la de sus compañeros en el cañón eclipse.

\- Morid rangers, ¡Zocado! - dijo Seik lanzando un rayo de energía negra hacia los rangers, estando el cañón rodeado de un brillo iridiscente.

\- ¡Fuego! - dijeron los rangers apretando Ash y Misty el gatillo, disparando el cañón, chocando el haz de luz disparado por este con el zocado de Seik, estando igualados en fuerzas, pero esto no dudo mucho, dado que el zocado empezó a ganar terreno, acercándose hacia los rangers, doblando el flujo de energía de sus cuerpos hacia el cañón, ganando terreno hacia volver a estar ambos ataques en equilibrio, cuando el disparo empezó a ganar mas y mas terreno, hasta que atravesó el ataque de Seik y le alcanzo, formándose un gran destello que cubrió todo lo que había a varios kilómetros, formándose una columna de pura energía que fue directa hacia el cielo, extendiéndose esta energía por todo el mundo.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se veía a Seik con heridas realmente mortales, su coraza se había desintegrado y su cuerpo mostraba un agujero que atravesaba su cuerpo y su corazón, sus alas habían sido destrozadas, mientras se veía como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, los rangers estaban aun sujetando el cañón, el cual se veía a punto de explotar, cuando se tele-transporto el cañón junto a la Hoja solar.

\- ¿Como? - dijo Seik agonizante cuando su cuerpo empezó a petrificarse - Jajajaja, esto no acaba aquí rangers, os juro que volveré y cumpliré con mi destino - maldijo Seik antes de terminar de convertirse en piedra y acabar convertido en polvo, mirándolo los rangers empezando a caer al suelo uno a uno inconscientes, quedando solo Ash y Misty en pie, adoloridos, apoyándose la ranger azul en el hombro de este.

\- Lo conseguimos... - dijo Misty cayendo inconsciente en el hombro de este, mirando fijamente a esta.

\- Si, descansa - dijo empezando a caer también fuera de combate, cerrando los ojos debido al dolor y al cansancio, sin percatarse de como el drone del ex-Team rocket los había visto enfrentarse a Seik y desactivar sus poderes.

(-)

Misty empezó a abrir los ojos, viendo que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital con un gotero al lado, esta giro la cabeza con cuidado sintiendo como le dolía cada movimiento que hacia, viendo en la cama de al lado a Serena, con la pierna derecha en cabestrillo, esta se encontraba leyendo una revista, como si no pasase nada.

\- ¿Serena? - dijo Misty con una voz débil y quebradiza, girando Serena la cabeza para mirar a su líder, sonriendo de verla despierta.

\- Veo que al fin despiertas, resumiendo, llevamos en este hospital 3 días, el mundo sabe nuestras identidades, hemos salvado el mundo, nos encontramos ahora mismo en un hospital de ciudad Celadon, rodeados de policías los cuales custodian el edificio, no se si para que nos deje la prensa en paz o para tenernos vigilados - le dijo Serena asintiendo la ranger azul.

En otra sala del hospital, Ash acababa de despertarse, viendo su torso cubierto de vendas, viendo el estado de sus compañeros, N estaba tumbado en un cama con una venda cubriéndole la cabeza, Gary tenia la pierna izquierda escayolada, Clemont estaba también tumbado en una cama declinable, con la espalda sobre cojines, Trip tenia el hombro izquierdo vendado y en cabestrillo, explicándole estos que hacían allí, empezando a platicar entre ellos esperando que pudiera pasar.

 **CONTINUARA**

La batalla a acabado, pero, ¿que consecuencias traerá el que sus identidades hayan sido descubiertas?, los sabrán en, lo sabrán en el ultimo chapter de este fic, muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, hasta luego.


	56. Capitulo final: Epilogo

Descargo: pokemon ni power rangers me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nintendo y Saint Saban.

Capitulo final: Epilogo

 **Templo**

Habia pasado una semana desde que acabase la batalla final contra Seik, en la sala de computadoras, Shizuru, junto a los demás alumnos y aliados, se encontraban despidiendo a los rangers Fuerza pokemon.

\- Muchas gracias ayudándonos a derrotar a Seik, si el maestro estuviera despierto también os las daría - dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa a los rangers, acercándose Brock a gran velocidad.

\- Descuida preciosa, si alguna vez me hecha de menos sabes donde... - dijo siendo detenido por Croagunk empujándolo hacia el portal, echándose todos a reír.

\- Si nos necesitáis, mejor contactad con Ash - dijo Iris antes de atravesar el portal que les llevaría a casa, tras atravesarlo, todos se empezaron a dispersar por la sala y las dependencias del lugar, cuando se oyó como una puerta se abría, empezando cada uno a correr hacia la sala de meditación, viendo a Exodus atravesar la puerta, mirando a todos antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido durante mi regeneración? - pregunto Exodus empezandole a contar todo Shizuru y Calisto.

 **Ciudad Shafron**

En la habitación de los chicos, estos tenían el televisor encendido, viendo las noticias siendo presentadas por Jessie.

\- _Saludos desde la sede de las Naciones unidas aquí en ciudad Castelia en la región Unova, hoy, representantes de los gobiernos de todas las regiones se han reunido para discutir sobre un tema en concreto, los Power rangers, tras descubrir su identidad hace solo una semana, muchas personas se han preguntado innumerables cuestiones, ¿por que ocultaban sus identidades?, ¿quien les dio sus poderes? y lo mas importante, ¿era todo un montaje para esclavizarnos?, por desgracia no se nos permite entrar dentro, así que lo único que queda es esperar_ \- dijo antes de cortar la comunicación, escandalizándose los rangers por sus afirmaciones, ¿ellos, una amenaza?, esto hizo que Ash empezase a echar humo en el sentido literal de la palabra.

\- Ash, la razón sabes soy yo - dijo N con la cada agachada y triste - Sabes de sobra lo que hice en el pasado, esa es la causa de su desconfianza - dijo poniéndose todos pensativos, expectantes a lo que fuese a ocurrir en esa reunión.

Mientras, en cuidad Virivian, Delia, la madre de Ash, había reunido a los que pensaban podrían saber las identidades de los rangers antes de que se descubrieran, allí, en una pequeña cafetería, estaban reunidos no solo ella y su marido, sino también el profesor Oak, Daisy, Touko, Grace la madre de Serena, Meyer y Bonnie.

\- Muy bien creo que todos sabemos por que estamos aquí, con el descubrimiento de las identidades d los rangers la prensa vendrá a vernos y molestarnos tarde o temprano, así que he pensado que lo mejor es que estemos todos juntos y asi ahorrarles el trabajo - le dijo a los presentes asintiendo todos, empezando todos a hablar entre si.

 **Templo**

Calisto y Shizuru acababan de contarle lo ocurrido a Exodus, el cual medito cuidadosamente sus opciones, diciendo.

\- Shizuru, activa el tele-transportador, voy a hablar personalmente con esos sujetos para explicarles unas cuantas cosas, pero antes, quiero que lleves a Azmuth de vuelta a su universo, viejo amigo, ha sido un placer tenerte por aquí, pero lo que queda es entre yo y mis alumnos, muchas gracias - le dijo negando Azmuth con la cabeza.

\- No Exodus soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, no habría hecho tantos descubrimientos sin ti ni el Oráculo, hasta la próxima amigo mio - dijo mientras se abría un portal directo hacia su hogar, atravesándolo de un salto.

\- Maestro, ¿esta seguro de esto? - le pregunto Shizuru a Exodus dudando de lo que pensaba hacer este, respondiendole.

\- Por supuesto, hasta luego - dijo atravesando el portal que le llevaría directo a su objetivo.

 **Ciudad Castelia**

En la zona oeste de la ciudad, alejado del resto de edificios, se encontraba un edificio excepcional mente alto, rodeado por la policía, la cual patrullaba la zona como si temiese un ataque.

En el interior de este, se veía en su sala principal, una sala semi-circular llena de asientos, todos ocupados por los representantes de todos los países y regiones del mundo pokemon, discutiendo sobre los Power rangers, había quienes pensaban que eran una amenaza, otros sin embargo los veían como a sus salvadores, cuando se oyó un trueno en el interior de la sala, empezando los guardas que había en esta también a ponerse en guardia, cuando un gran destello ilumino todo, dejando ver después un portal justo en medio de la sala, atravesándolo Exodus, tras cerrarse este, miro a todos los presentes, siendo rodeado rápidamente por los guardias.

\- ¿Que hace aquí? - pregunto uno de estos apuntándole con su pistola, respondiendole Exodus en un tono tranquilo y pausado.

\- Vengo a hablar sobre los Power rangers, como todas las personas aquí presente, o perdón por mis malos modales, me llamo Exodus, soy quien entrego a los rangers sus poderes - dijo con una voz que llegaba a todos los presentes.

Mientras, en todos los televisores, pantallas y monitores del mundo, se encendían y mostraban a Exodus delante de todos los representantes, presentándose una vez mas ante todos y empezando todo el mundo a verle y escucharle.

\- Saludos a todos los presentes, mi nombre es Exodus, aunque sus antepasados me conocían de muchas otras maneras, como el caballero del vació, el maestro hechicero, pero de todos esos nombres el que mas me agrada es el de primer guardián del aura - dijo ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Y vamos a escuchar al monstruo que destruyo Portopolis! - dijo un hombre de la sala, en su asiento ponía "Sinnoh" enojado y alterado - ¡Yo no pienso negociar con individuos como usted o sus rangers! - dijo respondiendole Exodus.

\- No niego que la destrucción de una ciudad es algo que no puede ser olvidado, ni tampoco puedo traer de vuelta a todos los que pudieran fallecer durante la batalla, pero se de sobra que mis chicos no son ni eran el enemigo, yo mismo ayude a elegirlos con sumo cuidado - dijo cuando hablo una mujer.

\- Si eso esta bien como disculpa pero tengo un interrogante que no puedo seguir ocultando, ¿por que tenían que esconder sus identidades? - pregunto la mujer representante de Kalos, sonriendo Exodus ante esa afirmación.

\- Para protegerlos tanto a ellos como a sus seres queridos, si el mundo hubiese sabido quienes son desde el principio muchos criminales podrían haber ido a por sus familias y usarlos como moneda de cambio, su seguridad a cambio de cometer quien sabe que atrocidades - dijo sentándose la mujer entendiendo la causa, cuando se levanto el representante de Kanto, el señor Goodshow.

\- Yo nunca cuestionaría la integridad de su elección, pero, la mayoría son adolescentes, ¿por que ellos? - pregunto el anciano hombre poniéndose Exodus mas relajado sin perder de vista a ninguno de los presentes.

\- Veo que usted es el que me ha hecho la pregunta idónea, no niego la juventud de nuestros héroes, de hecho, de sus edades los elegía mi maestro, dado que en esa edad es cuando se forja su carácter, y a la vez, se ven realzados los mas nobles rasgos del ser humano, valor, lealtad, honor, integridad, y un sinfín de cualidades, Misty, la ranger azul, aunque tiene un carácter complicado también vi a una joven con un gran corazón - dijo sabiendo que sus rangers estaban oyéndolo todo - Gary Oak, criado sin ver nunca sus padres, al igual que otros 2 miembros del equipo, analítico y astuto, no podía dejar desaprovechar su potencial, Serena Yvonne, la mas dulce y cariñosa de todos, pero eso no implica que no sepa luchar, es posiblemente, la que mas se ha esforzado para estar a la altura - dijo siendo interrumpido por el representante de Unova otra vez.

\- ¿Por que eligió a Trip y a ese criminal de N? - le dijo respondiendo algo molesto Exodus.

\- Trip fue elegido por su amor a la naturaleza se lo crea o no, ninguno tiene la conexión con el bosque que el muestra, el representaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza - dijo antes de continuar sus explicaciones - Luego hablare de N señor representante, antes quiero hablar de Clemont Laplace, aunque su cuerpo es débil y torpe, su mente es algo inigualable, antes de unirse ami le faltaba dedicación y cuidado en su trabajo, como en todo los demás aspectos de su vida - dijo asintiendo todos los presentes, absortos en las palabras de este - Natural Harmonia Gropius, mas conocido como N, se de sobra los crímenes que ha cometido en el pasado, y vi también el por que los hizo, si le elegí fue por que vi en el un deseo de expiación, desea cambiar, tener una vida mejor, no tener que vivir condicionado por su pasado, detenido por sus demonios interiores, se que ese joven no es un santo, pero espero que sean comprensivos con el - dijo contestándole el representante de Unova otra vez mas molesto que antes.

\- ¿Y vamos a tragarnos eso? - le dijo molesto y furioso, como si fuera a saltar sobre Exodus en cualquier momento.

\- No, pero si no recuerdo mal el sistema judicial de todos vuestros países y regiones se basan en que la gente cambia, por eso pido le den una oportunidad, ahora hablare del ultimo miembro del grupo, Ash Ketchum, originario de Kanto, un joven que representa los mas altos ideales del ser humano, valiente, justo y honrado, un digno guardián del aura - dijo empezando a hablar todos entre si - Claro, no se lo dije, enseñe a esos jóvenes a usar su aura, ahora, ¿siguen pensando que son criminales? - pregunto negando todos los presentes e incluso todos los que habían visto el discurso - En ese caso también les diré que sus poderes están desactivados, inservibles, tardaran mucho tiempo en restaurarse, pero si que prometo esto aquí y ahora, si este mundo vuelve a necesitar a los Power rangers, les garantizo que ellos estarán hay, por ultimo y como consejo de seguridad, si piensan pedirles que enseñen a usar el aura, dejen que sean ellos quienes elijan a sus alumnos - dijo antes de desaparecer ante la consternación de todos los presentes.

 **Templo**

Exodus acababa de volver de la sala de conferencias de las Naciones Unidas, estando esperándolo todos sus alumnos y aliados, los cuales miraban al señor del lugar esperando que hablara, diciendo.

\- Compañeros, alumnos míos, quiero hablar con vosotros, así que seré breve, después de reparar los zords pienso viajar un tiempo por el multi-verso, por eso quiero preguntados, ¿me acompañareis? - le pregunto a los presentes, mirándolo Yojimbo y diciéndole.

\- Yo no puedo acompañarte Exodus, tengo pensado visitar el universo B75, tengo un asunto pendiente allí - dijo este asintiendo Exodus, continuando Minato y Tomoe.

\- Lo sentimos pero, pensábamos volver a nuestro universo de origen, puede que haya cambiado mucho en 150 años pero, sigue siendo nuestro hogar, ademas, los rangers de allí no pueden estar en todas partes y hay regiones que nunca han visitado como esa llamada Alola - dijo Minato asintiendo su hermana, Exodus suspiro antes de mirar a sus alumnos, diciendo ambos al unisono.

\- Maestro vamos con usted - dijeron continuando la kitsune.

\- Puede que ahora seamos mucho mas fuertes, y que podamos defendernos solos pero, usted es nuestra familia, ademas, quien sabe, a lo mejor encontramos otra gran aventura por hay - dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa, Mathews iba a continuar, cuando intervino Calisto.

\- Yo me quedo en este universo, debo enmendar muchos errores cometidos a lo largo de mi vida, y es mejor que empiece cuanto antes - dijo contestándole Exodus.

\- Eso te honra Calisto, por eso ya esta todo preparado, nueva identidad y domicilio, cuando quieras puedes irte, ahora, ¿que pensabas decir Mathews? - dijo para luego preguntarle a su alumno, el cual parecía tenso por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

\- ¿Cree que Seik ha sido derrotado de una vez por todas?, quiero decir, ¿seria posible que volviera? - pregunto en un tono lúgubre y siniestro - Los rangers solo consiguieron vencerle gracias a que usted envió su energía al cuerpo de nuestro enemigo - dijo este respondiendole Exodus con un rostro serio y a la vez preocupado.

\- Me temo que es muy posible, Seik es un ser extremadamente poderoso y astuto, no me extrañaría que tuviera un plan de contingencia, por eso primero quiero reparar los zords, puede que algún día nos sean útiles - dijo recordando cada una de las batallas libraras - En fin supongo que para la mayoría de los presentes esto es una despedida - dijo estrechándole la mano a todos los que se iban, antes de Shizuru ponerse a trabajar en enviarlos de vuelta a sus hogares o a sus destinos - Buena suerte amigos mios que el poder y vuestras auras os protejan - les dio despidiéndose de todos, quedando otra vez el solo junto a sus 2 alumnos.

 **Un año mas tarde**

Tras mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, Portopolis, que fue destruida mientras los rangers salvaban nuestro mundo ha sido al fin reconstruida, pero la pregunta es, ¿donde se encuentran nuestros salvadores?

En ciudad Cerulean, Misty se veía nerviosa en su habitación, dejando sobre su mesa de noche una foto de sus padres antes de salir de esta y dirigirse al comedor, mirándola fijamente Daisy.

\- Ya iba siendo hora señorita, docenas de personas se han reunido en el gimnasio para que les enseñes a usar el aura, hay que ver lo que tu y los demás tardasteis en elegir a quienes enseñar - dijo esta regañando a la menor de sus hermanas, respondiendo la pelirroja con fuerza.

\- A ver tuvimos unos 4 meses de rehabilitación, ayudamos a reconstruir lo destruido y ademas buscar un lugar cada uno donde enseñar, y no olvides que ya tengo 18 años, soy adulta así que no me andes dando la brasa como si fuera todavía una niña - le dijo respondiendole Daisy.

\- ¿Pues por que no alquilas un piso y te vas a vivir con Ash? - dijo sarcástica antes de irse Misty de un portazo - Pobre Ash, suerte que sabe calmarla - se dijo a si misma antes de ir a despertar a su hija.

En el gimnasio había una gran multitud esperándola, entrando esta por la puerta de atrás para relajarse un poco, antes de abrir las puertas principales con un mando a distancia y dejar entrar a sus alumnos.

En la piscina, todos esperaban a Misty, la cual entro a los pocos segundos seguida de un portazo, yendo directa hacia la escalera del trampolín, saltando sobre el agua y aterrizando de pie sobre esta, empezando a hablar.

\- Muy bien alumnos, quiero que recordéis esto, el agua es el elemento que simboliza la vida, toda vida empezó en el mar, con trabajo duro y entrenamiento seréis capaces de usar vuestra aura para convertir nuestro mundo, nuestro hogar, en un lugar mas seguro - le dijo a sus alumnos empezando todos a imitar los movimientos que hacia Misty.

En otros lugares del mundo sus compañeros hacían lo mismo, enseñar a usar el aura con fines pacíficos.

\- El poder de los de tipo dragón equilibran al resto de elementos, debéis aprender que ello no significa que seáis todopoderosos, debéis permanecer humildes, con la mente clara y serena, todos conmigo - decía N ante una multitud en ciudad Caolin, en Unova.

\- La tierra son los cimientos del mundo, todas las civilizaciones se asentaron sobre ella, impasible, inmóvil, inalterable, de ella proviene toda la naturaleza, sentid su presencia en vuestros pies y vuestro cuerpo - enseñaba Trip en algún lugar en lo mas profundo del bosque.

\- La luz es símbolo de pureza y bondad, y es nuestro deber mantener esa honorable reputación, debéis sentir su poder dentro de vosotros, todos a una vale - le decía Serena quienes tuteaba sobre el aura en su pueblo natal, acompañada de su madre.

\- El viento, el rayo, simbolizan la libertad, imposibles de atrapar o alcanzar, debéis sentiros libres, dejaos llevar por la brisa, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, todos conmigo - dijo Clemont antes de convocar una ráfaga de viento directo hacia sus alumnos en lo mas alto de la Torre prisma, tirando a la mayoría de estos, desplegando la tela de sus trajes aéreos, sintiéndose como pájaros volando libres y sin restricciones.

\- La oscuridad no es en si el mal mis estimados alumnos, en sus sombras, donde ningún ojo pude ver, es donde se esconde aquel que nos tienta hacia el camino del mal, debemos ser los mas firmes de todos los guardianes del aura, por que nosotros estamos continuamente enfrentándonos a la tentación, ¡vamos! - gritaba Gary a sus alumnos lleno de convicción y fuerza enseñándoles a controlar la oscuridad de sus corazones.

\- El fuego, difícil de definir, ¿un destructor?, no, ¿un creador?, tampoco, fijaos en el sol mis estimados amigos y alumnos, nos ilumina, nos da calor y protege contra nuestros miedos, el fuego es algo similar, si dejáis que fluya por si solo puede ser implacable con lo que se encuentre, pero si lo intentáis dominar os quemareis, debéis encontrar el punto exacto de control, todo en su justa medida, meditemos - dijo Ash empezando todos sus alumnos a meditar junto a este, sintiendo el mundo a su alrededor.

Sin saberlo Exodus veía todo lo que habían estado haciendo, sonriendo antes de decir.

\- Este mundo esta en buenas manos, pero otros muchos me necesitan ahora - dijo antes de desaparecer - Adiós amigos míos, ha sido un honor conoceros y siempre estaréis en mi recuerdo.

 **FIN**

¡Por fin! esta historia esta acabara, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia, ahora me dedicare a hacer unos agradecimientos y un pequeño regalo.

Gracias a **xanatrix742** , **antheys17** , **Darkdigimon16** , **ShadowyWriter** , **Seiryu.001** , **RichdlPaz** , **Lnova rzs** y **Dragón espectral** por haber ayudado, seguido, comentado esta historia, también gracias a todos aquellos que sin comentar o seguir mi historia habéis estado leyéndola, gracias a todos ahora como regalo os diré cual sera mi próxima historia, y esta si que voy a hacerla.

 **Viaje por Alola** : Tras acabar su viaje por Kalos, Ash regresa a casa junto a su amiga Serena para decidir que hacer, sin saber la aventura que ocasionada esto, acompañados de Misty y de otra persona recorreran las islas de la lejana región de Alola.

El primer chapter planeo subirlo el día **18 de noviembre** del presente año si me es posible, dado que ese día sale los nuevos juegos de pokemon sol y luna a la venta en latino-américa, si tenéis cualquier idea para ese fic decidla, la escuchare, hasta la próxima.


End file.
